Perfect Gentleman
by Nenasfashion
Summary: El destino de Hermione parecía ser siempre estar al lado de Harry como su amiga, pero nunca con él como su novia, podría eso cambiar? Harry sería capaz de ver más allá de su amistad y de Ginny? Y Ron lo permitiría? Cap 23 up!
1. Los estragos de una guerra

**Disclaimer:** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

Si, lo sabemos, nuestro disclaimer se ve como discurso político para mover masas, pero salió desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones, porque todos esperábamos este final y nos lo robaron, ya, ya... tranquilicémonos.

Buenos este fic es nuestro segundo de esta pareja, a pesar de que somos Dramione, nosotros esperábamos que al final quedará Harry con Hermione, así que hemos creado este fic, si, como siempre fumado, elevado pero decente.

¿Qué hay qué decir de este fic? Bueno, primero, como casi siempre, revivimos a los muertos... es que compréndanos, no podemos vivir sin Sirius y Remus ¿qué es la vida sin los Merodeadores? ¿Quién ayudará a Harry a entender el amor? Bueno... eso es relativo ya que el querido Sirius es un poco volátil... pero sigamos, al principio quizás se vea que hay algo con Ginny, pero no se preocupen, solo es un espejismo.

Aclaramos que es post-Hogwarts, están en la Universidad, lo demás lo irán viendo como transcurra el fic.

Por último, esperamos tener su apoyo, porque no los decepcionaremos, quizás tardaremos, pero nunca decepcionáremos con las actualizaciones y si lo hacemos... mátenos en los Reviews.

Saludox y Abraxos.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Los estragos de una guerra…**_

Era un sábado frío y blanco de diciembre en la Mansión Black, la guerra había terminado, pero eso no quería decir que todo fuera felicidad y paz para la población del mundo mágico y mucho menos para los involucrados en esa guerra.

Y eso era algo que sabía muy bien Harry, sus últimos años habían sido tan duros y difíciles que incluso respirar podía llegar a doler, para él aún la guerra no había acabado del todo, era un hecho que lo iba a marcar de por vida, pudo haber derrotado al Señor Oscuro, pero eso no cambiaba todo lo que había vivido y dejado de vivir.

A pesar de que el líder de los mortífagos había caído, muchos se rehusaban a vivir en un mundo con los impuros. Aún sus ideas estaban muy arraigadas en cierta parte de la población y esporádicamente se daban algunos ataques, que la Orden vigilaba no crecieran.

Él se encontraba en el Estudio, realizando un ensayo sobre las artes oscuras, sin mucho ánimo por terminarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, a su lado estaba el despistado pelirrojo, también tratando de escribir pero su mente se encontraba perdida en el Baile que se acercaba.

— Harry… ¿en serio no piensas ir al Baile? —cuestionó rompiendo el silencio, ya que llevaba días tratando de convencerlo y animarlo a ir, después de todo estaba preocupado por él, no era el mismo desde los últimos acontecimientos, pero en parte lo comprendía ya que ¿a quién no le marcaría una guerra?

— Ron no me interesa —replicó cansino, acomodándose sus lentes con el dedo índice.

— Pero Harry, vamos… puede ser divertido, además necesitamos distraernos de la escuela, la presión es mucha —insistió mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

— Es lógico ¿qué esperabas?, además no tengo a nadie con quien ir —replicó sin ver a los ojos a su amigo, ya que él aún pensaba en su hermana y no sabía cómo decírselo. Ni tampoco como acercarse e nuevo a ella.

— Vamos, eso no es pretexto, muchas chicas te han pedido que las acompañes —aclaró con una mueca pícara.

— Si y ninguna que me interese —aclaró tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en su ensayo.

— ¿En serio? Algunas son lindas… bueno excepto esa que casi te pega —alegó divertido.

— Ron —pidió Harry, mirándolo por primera vez.

— ¿Qué? fue divertido… debes admitirlo — recalcó con una gran sonrisa —, aún puedes pedírselo a alguien, estoy seguro que no te dirán que no —instó, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

— ¿De qué hablan? —interrogó el recién llegado, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la figura del animago.

— ¿Qué tal Sirius? —saludó el pecoso Weasley, mientras Harry le dirigía un gesto que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa opaca y seca.

— Bien, acabamos de detener un ataque de los que se resisten a entender que la era de Voldemort ha acabado —exclamó acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Hubo heridos? —cuestionó preocupado Harry.

— No, afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo —explicó brindándole una sonrisa pacificadora –, pero díganme ¿de qué hablaban? —indagó curioso.

— Pues del Baile que se va a dar la Universidad, ya sabes la Academia va a ser la cede para tal evento —anunció feliz Bilius.

— Ya veo ¿y ya tienen parejas? —incurrió con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se servía una copa de whiskey.

— Yo ya —dijo orgullo Ronald –, pero Harry no —agregó haciendo que Sirius, mirara al aludido con reprobación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Incluso Ron tiene pareja y tú no — comentó el hombre, enarcando su ceja.

— Ron tiene pareja solo porque los gemelos lo ayudaron, porque si fuera por él… — no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando él lo interrumpió.

— Eso no es verdad… yo… — trató de defenderse.

— ¿A qué se refiere Harry, Ron?

— Eh… bueno… es que yo… — tartamudeó mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

— Es que él no tenía pareja y un día fue Luna a los Sortilegios con Ginny, así que los gemelos…

— Harry… cállate — espetó apenado el pecoso ojiazul.

— Los gemelos… le dijeron a Luna si quería acompañar a su hermano al Baile — agregó mirando divertido a su amigo.

— Ya entiendo, pero ¿a ti te gusta Luna, Ron? —preguntó Sirius, analizando al chico.

—¡Nooooo!... digo… bueno… es que… el punto no es ese, estábamos en que Harry no quiere ir —alegó tratando de desviar la atención de él.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir Harry? —escudriñó Black, bebiendo un trago de su copa y sentándose en un sillón.

— No… es que… no —respondió sin querer decir más –. Voy por un libro, lo debe tener Hermione —anunció levantándose rápidamente.

— Espera Harry ¿acaso no te gusta nadie? ¡Yo podría darte algunos consejos! —sugirió el Merodeador.

— No es necesario, porque no voy a ir a ese Baile —aseveró serio, para después dirigirse a la salida.

— ¡Harry no huyas! —gritó el ex prefecto.

Potter salió resoplando, no quería seguir con ese tema, sabía que nada bueno saldría.

‹‹_Ah solo es un Baile, además ¿cómo les digo que no quiero invitar a nadie?... y no es porque no piense en alguien, pero yo no quiero involucrar a nadie conmigo y más cuando aún siguen dándose los ataques, ya expuse demasiado la vida de mis amigos y casi no la contamos… ¿y cómo les digo que aún sigo interesado en Ginny? pero no quiero arriesgarla, por otra parte he evitado estar cerca de ella, han pasado casi seis meses desde todo esto y no he hablado con ella sobre nosotros, no se si siga interesada en mi.››_

Llegó a la habitación de su amiga, la cual vivía ahí porque era cercano a la Universidad, además de que ella tenía una especial razón para haber aceptado quedarse.

Hermione se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro, pero a pesar de leer el párrafo tres veces no lograba concentrarse, estaba demasiado preocupada por su amigo, bajó el libro y simplemente echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en la cabecera, mirando el intricado adorno del techo.

‹‹_Es verdad que han pasado varios meses desde la muerte de Voldemort, pero Harry parece ausente desde entonces… y más callado de lo común, eso me duele porque yo quiero que él sea feliz y la verdad es que no lo es, se que él ha salido adelante por nosotros, por todos lo que estamos a su lado, principalmente por Sirius, él es un gran apoyo… yo se que él siente algo por Ginny, una de mis mejores amigas y me siento fatal por no poder confesarle que yo también estoy enamorada del él, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, por otra parte él no ha mostrado tener atracción por otra persona, aunque no lo diga él sigue pensando en ella, y no voy a hacerme la tonta, creyendo que no me duele, me duele y mucho.››_

Suspiró lastimosamente, pasó las manos por su rostro tratando de calmar el tren de sus pensamientos, pero fue inútil.

‹‹ _¿Qué hacer?, tengo miedo de confesárselo… las cosas para mi se han complicado más desde que me mude a vivir aquí en la Mansión, para asistir a la escuela… es tan difícil tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… pero algo debo de hacer, esto no puede seguir así, no puedo seguir callando este sentimiento, cada vez que estoy cerca de él siento unas enormes ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y confesarle todo, probar sus dulces labios, sentir su calor, su protección…como antes, como cuando me abrazo para consolarme, o para protegerme, aún puedo sentir sus brazos rodeándome.››_

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

En ese momento un sonido en su puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Adelante… — mencionó tomando un respiro. No deseaba que la vieran así.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la figura del buscador, por un momento sintió que el aliento le faltaba y un vacío crecía en la base de su estómago, provocándole múltiples sensaciones, como si una snitch anduviera revoloteando dentro de ella.

— Harry —musitó suavemente.

— Siento interrumpir tu lectura —comentó clavando su vista en ella, notando que estaba en pijama aún, la cual era una sudadera que la protegía del frió y un pequeño short, que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, las cuales no pudo evitar mirar por un par de segundos para después sacudir su cabeza.

— Tú nunca interrumpes — mencionó con una diminuta sonrisa.

— Bueno… yo… este… ¿tienes el libro de DCAO, el qué nos prestó Remus? —cuestionó clavando su mirada en las pupilas chocolate de Hermione, mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma que vagaba en el cuarto, que no era más que el de su perfume de manzanas y vainilla.

— Eh si… debe estar por aquí — se levantó dejando a un lado el libro que sostenía, mientras Harry se giraba a ver la chimenea, donde el fuego comenzaba a apagarse, se acercó y tomó unos cuantos troncos de madera que estaban apilados a un lado de esta, aventándolos dentro y con el atizador los acomodó, para que las brasas crecieran.

Hermione buscaba por todo el escritorio el libro, pero entre tantos no lo podía localizar, hasta que lo encontró, lo tomó y se giró para ver a su amigo, observándolo junto a la chimenea. —No es necesario que hagas eso…

— Claro que si, no quiero que te resfríes — aseveró, dándole a entender que su ropa no era la apropiada, mientras ella se apenaba y un ligero rubor aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas dándoles color.

— Es que no tenía frío, pero gracias —respondió con una tibia sonrisa, dándole el libro.

— Que bueno que lo encontraste, por lo que veo tu ya acabaste con la tarea —expresó sabiendo como era su amiga dedicada.

— Si — respondió escuetamente acercándose un poco más a él —Harry… yo… tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?

— Si, lo sé, pero ¿por qué lo dices? —cuestionó extrañado, aunque se imaginaba a que venía eso, iba a tratar de animarlo como todos los demás, esperaba que no le dijera lo del Baile y su escasa vida social también.

— Solo no lo olvides… yo estoy a tu lado —agregó un poco nerviosa, mordiendo inconscientemente su labio inferior.

— Claro — salió de la habitación dejándola llena de ansiedades y totalmente preocupada.

En tanto Harry caminaba a su habitación, en donde se dejó caer en su suave cama.

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Acaso no hice lo que estaba bien? pero ¿desde cuándo matar esta bien?... ¿de verdad lo justifica una simple profecía, una maldad extrema? ¿Matar al que una vez fue humano, alguien como yo?... alguien que se equivoco como cualquiera puede equivocarse, no es eso lo que te hace humano… ¿por qué no puedo quitarme de la mente su imagen, su voz, sus gestos ¿no me he vuelto yo igual que él? ¿Un asesino? ¿Alguien qué le produce dolor a la gente que lo rodea? ¿Cuántos han sufrido por mi, aún más cuántos han perecido por mi?...

— ¡Ah esto es una estupidez!... nada me hace sentir normal… en las calles, me miran con admiración, con una admiración que no merezco, yo no hice todo lo que hice por eso, por fama, por reconocimiento, por mi eso se puede ir al demonio… pero ahora ¿por qué no logro estar bien?... ¿por qué no logro hablar con mis amigos, como antes? —se giró pasando su mano con frustración por su despeinada melena, sintiendo una impotencia, que no podía controlar.

— ¡Por los Fundadores!... ¿por qué no puedo hablar con Ginny?... ¿acaso no es lo que quiero? ¿Acaso eso ha cambiado?... ¿o solo es mi tremenda estupidez por lo que no me le acerco?, pero algo ha cambiado, solo que no que no se qué es… ¡soy un idiota! —soltó exasperado, dejando que su puño golpeara el mullido colchón.

— Estoy preocupando a mis amigos y a Sirius en vano, pero si no fuera por ellos, no se que sería de mi, sin ellos yo no podría siquiera vivir… pero no puedo perdonarme todo el dolor, la heridas, las horas de angustia que les he causado, esa batalla no solo acabo con Voldemort sino con una parte de mi… más que llevar cicatrices en el cuerpo, llevo una marca más profunda dentro de mi.

Se quitó sus lentes, cerró sus ojos para descansarlos, desde la batalla, no había logrado dormir del todo bien, aún podía recordar como si lo volviera a vivir esa temeraria guerra. Lo único mantenía como un buen recuerdo era el rostro de su madre y su padre, cuando los pudo ver gracias al anillo con la piedra de la resurrección.

Se giró quedando bocabajo, una diminuta sonrisa se apoderó de él, una sonrisa sincera, como pocas tenía al día, producida por sentir en su nariz el aroma penetrado del perfume de Hermione, así fue como recordó la imagen de la chica.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué ví sus piernas así? Es mi amiga —se reprochó, abriendo sus ojos y levantándose de golpe, mientras se colocaba sus lentes —es mi amiga… y una gran amiga, como ninguna otra, ha estado conmigo en innumerables ocasiones y en todas las que más he necesitado a alguien a mi lado, ella nunca me ha abandonado, a pesar de las adversidades, de las flaquezas, del miedo, de las heridas —cerró sus ojos fuertemente, queriendo evitar evocar los recuerdos de todas las veces que ella había salido dañada.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación rompiendo sus pensamientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... **


	2. Comprensión en silencio

**Disclaimer:** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Comprensión**_ _**en silencio.**_

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación rompiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Sirius, entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— Solo necesitaba estar solo, no me pasa nada —respondió acomodándose sus lentes y tomando el libro.

— Harry no puedes continuar así, tan retraído, tienes una vida por delante, yo se y comprendo todo lo que has pasado, después de todo no nos ha tocado una vida fácil, pero la solución no esta en encerrarte en ti mismo —explicó acercándose a su ahijado colocando una mano en su hombro.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio girando su cabeza para no mirar a los ojos a su padrino que innumerables veces había estado con él y en todas esas había estado a punto de morir, como olvidar lo que sucedió con el velo, una fuerte punzada en el pecho lo hizo estremecer.

— Además tus padres no querrían que estuvieras así ¿o si?, tu los viste ese día de la batalla, por lo que haya sido, pero los viste y te aman, están a tu lado y pienso que les haces daño estando así —agregó intentando buscar su mirada.

Harry tragó saliva, evocando el recuerdo de sus padres, sintiendo nuevamente su calor y por primera vez levantó su vista mostrando sus pupilas esmeralda, las cuales habían perdido su brillo, miró a Sirius como tratando de encontrar palabras para explicarle lo que sentía.

— Tómalo con calma Harry, solo disfruta de estar vivo, de estar aquí con tus amigos, de que ellos también estén vivos, no vale la pena que te sumerges en ese hoyo, se que es difícil a todos nos cuesta superar las momentos duros, pero no dejes que ellos te superen a ti —aconsejó, abrazándolo protectoramente.

El buscador tardó unos momentos en responder, pero no podía negar que él tenía razón, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y a pesar de que ese dolor y vacío era grande, ya no había más lágrimas en sus ojos, estos ya estaban secos de tantas veces que había derramado gotas salinas. Estrechó el abrazó por unos minutos más.

— Bueno, pronto estará la cena —anunció sonriéndole, para después dejarlo nuevamente solo.

Harry se dirigió al baño y se mojó la cara con la fría agua, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, alzó su rostro y miró su borroso reflejo en el espejo, tomó un toalla y se secó, se colocó sus lentes.

—Esto no puede seguir así — murmuró para después respirar hondo, tomar el libro y bajar a terminar esa tarea. «_Sólo espero que Ron no insista en lo del Baile.»_

Aunque no estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba al llegar a la planta baja.

**.:::.:::.:::. H&H .:::.:::.:::.**

En el cuarto de Hermione…

Ella encontrada sumida en sus pensamientos observando las llamas del fuego que daba calor a su habitación, una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlo?, ah me muero por estar a su lado, tengo que lograr que el vuelva a tener brillo sus mirada, que su sonrisa no sea opaca, que su alma se recuperé, no se como lo haré pero lo tengo que lograr, aunque creo que la respuesta para esto no se encuentra en un libro… — suspiró limpiándose su lágrima.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, pronto sería la cena y no era muy bueno bajar en pijama.

Se recargó en la pared del baño, suspiró hondo, dejando que el agua tibia cayera llenando de vapor el cuarto.

— ¡Por Gryffindor! ¿Qué demonios hago con todo lo que siento? Ahora es como si tuviera todo este amor acumulado dentro de mi cuerpo y quisiera salir, tengo unas enormes ganas de salir y decir ¡Te amo Harry!, pero ¡ah todo me detiene! Primero tengo que decírselo a Ginny y después ya, gritárselo al mundo entero, claro primero Harry, bueno pero él… si tan solo supiera que siente algo por mi —murmuró dejando que el agua se deslizara por su figura, mientras su mente se nublaba cada vez más con incógnitas y pendientes, más aún en Harry Potter y en el deseo de estar a su lado, no sólo como su amiga sino como la mujer que ella era.

***º*º*º H&H º*º*º***

En la planta baja…

Harry descendía por las escaleras encontrándose con algo que lo dejó frío, ahí en el hall se encontraba la Familia Weasley, la cual había venido a visitarlos, pero sin duda lo que lo había puesto así, era la presencia de su pequeña hija.

De pronto ahí parado, tratando de asimilar lo que sentía, no supo ponerle nombre a lo que le pasaba, ya no era aquella emoción que lo invadía en Hogwarts pero aún seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella.

Todo era tan confuso.

— Harry —pronunció alegre la señora Weasley, acercándose a él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Buenas noches —saludó aún contrariado, mientras Arthur se acercaba y le apretaba la mano, además de estrecharlo paternalmente.

— Harry ¿cómo estas? —preguntó Arthur.

— Bien —contestó escuetamente.

Los señores le preguntaron más cosas a las cuales él trató de contestar con más que monosílabos.

Después fue el turno de George y Fred, el cual aún tenía los estragos de la batalla en su cuerpo, pero la alegría y el humor los seguían conservando.

— Hey Harry, ¿ya conseguiste pareja? —preguntó pícaramente Fred pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico.

— Si, dinos quién es —agregó George.

— No, no pienso ir a ese Baile ya se los había dicho —replicó con pena.

— ¡Qué! —exclamaron al unísono los hermanos.

— Eso no puede ser —afirmó George.

—Si, los cupidos Weasley te rescataremos de la soledad —anunció Fred —, claro no te cobraremos, pero nos ayudaras en "Sortilegios".

Harry los miró con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados, escuchándolos divagar entre ellos sobre su vida sentimental como si él tuviera una larga lista, en cuanto pudo se separó discretamente, mientras ellos discutían con quién debía ir al Baile.

Apenas se había alejado unos pasos, cuando se topó con la pelirroja, se giró y tragó saliva nervioso.

— Ginny —pronunció clavando sus pupilas bosque en ella.

— Hola Harry —saludó con una sonrisa.

Él entreabrió sus labios buscando algo que decir, de todo aquello que quería decirle, pero nada salió de su boca, era como si de repente nada de lo que hubiera deseado confesarle viniera a su mente.

— Yo… me gustaría saber ¿cómo estas?, bueno no hemos hablado mucho después de todo —arguyó Ginny, notando que él se mantenía callado.

— To… bueno, estoy bien —replicó sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

— Harry… — vaciló tomando la mano de él.

Él la miró sorprendido, notando su mano estrechada por ella, pero había algo que no cuadraba, sintió una ligera corriente de energía, pero ya no era la misma que había sentido la primera vez que unieron sus manos.

En ese momento Hermione bajó, recién duchada con ropa abrigadora, cuando observó la escena, sintió como si un balde de agua helada la bañará, se detuvo en seco simplemente observando con dolor esa imagen.

— Hermione —saludó Ginny al notar su presencia soltando la mano de Harry, él volteó observando a su amiga.

Mione trató de disimular lo afectada que estaba. —Hola Ginny —pronunció tratando de sonar animada, correspondiendo al abrazó de su amiga.

Potter observó el cuadro con un gesto que podía haberse interpretado como una sonrisa melancólica.

— Chicas vengan, es hora de cenar —anunció Molly —, tú también Harry...

Él dejó que las chicas caminaran primero, para después hacerlo él, entrando al comedor donde un gran alboroto se desarrollaba, la mansión parecía estar llena de vida, vida que él estaba dejando ir por su depresión, contemplando la escena se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de la pelirroja, pero no contaba con que esta se sentara enfrente de él, lo cual lo ponía más nervioso aún, pues era difícil ignorar la mirada tan intensa que le estaba propinando.

Hermione platicaba con Ginny sobre el Colegio, sus amigos, Luna, los chismes, pero no dejaba de centrar su atención en lo incomodo que estaba su amigo, por el continuó coqueteó de su Ginevra, realmente estaba logrando que la sangre le hervía, después de todo no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos.

La cena se dio en tranquilidad, pero Harry no sentía del todo cómodo, así que en cuanto pudo, se disculpó y abandonó el lugar.

_«¡Por Merlín!... ¿qué me pasó allá?, toda esa gente son mis amigos, pero entonces ¿por qué me siento ajeno?, necesito aire.»_ Tomó su abrigo y salió al patio trasero, donde se sentó bajo un árbol, sintiendo la brisa helada en su rostro, mientras la noche despejada dejaba ver el cielo estrellado.

— Quizás si debería hablar con Ginny, si tanto me gusta porque no puedo decirle lo que me pasa o estar con ella — murmuró cerrando sus ojos con impotencia, recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

**:::::::::::: H&H ::::::::::::**

En el Comedor…

Hermione trataba de seguir el hilo de la conversación no sin cierto esfuerzo pues su mente estaba con Harry, él aún no volvía y ya había pasado un buen rato. Preocupada miró hacia la entrada.

— Herms ¿qué le pasa a Harry? —cuestionó discretamente la pelirroja.

— Pues supongo que todo, lo de la guerra no fue fácil para él —comentó lógica, contemplando su plato de comida y moviendo con el tenedor algunos vegetales.

— Mmm ¿y sabes por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?, es decir… — vaciló, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido con su relación.

— Dale tiempo Ginny —aconsejó sinceramente a pesar del dolor que le infringía saber que ellos podían volver a tener una relación.

— ¿Crees qué me invite al Baile? —preguntó dudosa.

— No lo sé… eso lo debes hablar con él, si me disculpas voy al baño —comentó, no queriendo seguir con esa lastimosa platica, si ella también quería a Harry y necesitaba una amiga a quién contárselo.

Ginevra la miró abandonar la habitación mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos, en sus dudas y temores.

Hermione sabía que esa sólo había sido una excusa para poder ir a ver al buscador, al salir del comedor comenzó a buscarlo por el lugar, hasta que se asomó por la ventana observándolo en el patio, debajo de un pino, tomó su abrigo negro y salió al frió lugar, caminando suavemente entre la nieve, hasta llegar donde él se encontraba, lentamente se sentó a su lado, sin mediar palabra.

Harry la sintió llegar, su perfume era inconfundible, la observó sentarse a su lado, esperaba escuchar alguna pregunta o comentario pero no, ella se mantuvo callada.

Era un silencio agradable, no necesitaban palabras, ella comprendía por lo que él pasaba y él sabía que ella lo hacía, después de todo, si alguien lo conocía bien, sin duda era ella.

«_Al menos es ella, no quiero hablar con nadie, más si no se qué decir.»_

Hermione se giró para mirar a su amigo, notando su mano en la nieve, seguramente estaba congelada, la estrechó cariñosamente dándole calor.

Harry sintió la mano de su amiga tocar la suya, mientras un calor lo llenaba, sintiendo la extraña conexión que lo unía a ella, era lo que siempre sentía al estar con Hermione: paz, apoyo y tranquilidad lo que él necesitaba justamente en ese momento.

Correspondió a su apretón disfrutando de su suavidad y calidez.

«_¿Qué es esta calidez? No es lo mismo que me pasa con Ginny, es diferente… pero esto es algo siempre he sentido con ella, es su apoyo incondicional, su amistad y claro su comprensión, aunque algunas veces sea terca y use su tono de sabelotodo conmigo, es mi mejor amiga, al final de todo, no merece estar preocupada por m, ya la hecho pasar por suficiente dolor y sufrimiento.»_

— Hermione… — pronunció buscando las palabras correctas, había tantas cosas que le gustaría contarle.

— No digas nada, cuando estés listo, yo siempre estaré para ti —exclamó, sin mirarlo no quería que notara el sonrojo que ahora adornaba su mejillas y que no era por el frío de la noche precisamente.

— Gracias —pronunció casi en un susurro, aferrándose a su mano.

La ex—prefecta sonrió con dulzura al escuchar la respuesta y al sentir como él estrechaba su mano.

— Es un noche hermosa y fría —manifestó al ver el firmamento, mientras soltaba la mano de Harry y se abrazaba a si misma, tratando de darse calor. En ese momento estornudo, si la helada no le estaba haciendo bien.

— Salud, te dije que te resfriarías — comentó con una media sonrisa —, es mejor que entres…

— No —respondió negando con la cabeza, mientras sus dientes comenzaban a titiritar.

Harry de la nada estiró su brazo y la estrechó, protegiéndola de la fría brisa, Hermione no pudo más que dejarse abrazar por él, recargándose en su pecho, disfrutando de poder estar así con él, aunque solo fueran amigos, estos eran los momentos que más anhelaba, cerró sus ojos sintiendo como torpemente él pasaba sus dedos por sus rebeldes rizos.

**( * ( * ( H&H ) * ) * )**

En el Comedor…

Ginny notaba que ni Hermione, ni Harry volvían, lo cual era muy extraño, así que decidió ir en su busca, deambuló por la mansión sin resultado, no había rastro de ellos.

No fue hasta que se asomó por la ventana de la sala que los encontró en aquella escena, que hizo que estrechara sus ojos.

Los miró un poco más como si quisiera ver algo escondido, pero la única verdad era que él siempre fue más cercano a Hermione que ella. No era como si nos los hubiese visto así antes. pero había algo entre ellos que ella nunca había logrado descifrara, además que la forma tan especial en que Harry la miraba era algo que ella nunca había logrado despertar en él.

Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho que no supo cómo interpretar, así que volvió a la mesa, sin decir nada.

_«¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no salí y hable con él?, después de todo tengo derecho a hacerlo, pero entonces ¿por qué no lo hice? Hermione y él solo son amigos.»_

En tanto los gemelos trataban de cobrarle su favor a su pequeño hermano.

— Ron tienes que pagarnos por ayudarte, no es así George.

— Si, serán como 200 galeones —aseguró el otro.

— ¿Qué?, ustedes están locos —respondió Ron, frunciendo su ceño.

— Pero te hemos conseguido pareja ¿no? —mencionó pícaramente Freddy.

— Pero… bueno… es que… no les pienso dar nada —aseveró cruzándose de brazos.

— Ronald, Ronald esa no es una buena respuesta —exclamó George pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermano — podemos decirle a Luna que es mejor que vaya con Neville porque tu no eres bueno bailando.

— Hagan lo que quieran —expresó levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.

— Ronald Bilius ¿qué modales son esos? —regañó su madre.

— Lo siento —dijo bruscamente abandonando el lugar.

— Sabía que no era bueno dejarlo vivir contigo —señaló la mujer a Sirius —aprenden tus modales…

— Pero yo…— trató de discutir, cuando Arthur se levantó y se lo llevó al Despacho.

Mientras los gemelos optaban por desaparecer, quedando sólo Ginny y su madre en la habitación.

Ronald caminaba por la sala hasta que decidió salir al patio no quería que su madre comenzara a regañarlo, caminó hasta que se encontró con sus dos amigos, interrumpiendo su abrazo.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó extrañado.

— Pues… — los dos se separaron incorporándose, sacudiéndose la nieve.

—¿Qué pasa Ron? —cuestionó Harry al notarlo molesto.

— Bueno es que… ah ya no importa —expuso resignado. Mientras la castaña estornudaba nuevamente.

— Es mejor que vayamos adentro —dijo Harry, preocupado por su amiga.

Hermione tuvo que aceptar que era lo mejor, avanzó dejando a los dos atrás necesitaba con urgencia un pañuelo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, lo del Baile… pero a todo esto ¿con quién ira Herms? ¿Te lo comentó? —inquirió mirando a su amiga.

— No se —respondió Harry alzando sus hombros.

— ¿Crees qué venga Krum?, después de todo se siguen carteando ¿no? —mencionó Ron desconfiado.

Harry no respondió a eso, simplemente se dedicó a mirarla aunque no podía evitar sentir una sensación de desagrado.

«_¿Será verdad? ¿Vendrá Krum? ¿Ella lo querrá? Pero él esta muy lejos.»_

Al llegar a la sala, Hermione notó la mirada inquisitoria de la pelirroja, tragó saliva nerviosa.

_«¡Por Merlín! solo esto faltaba ¿qué le digo? ¿La verdad?»._ Un ligero sudor perló su frente, lentamente se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Hablaste con Harry? ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí? —interrogó en espera de respuestas.

— Bueno yo Ginny… este —tartamudeó.

— Chicas hablaran después… es hora de irnos, Ginny despídete —anunció su madre, la castaña sintió un alivió repentino, para después sentir una sensación de culpabilidad.

— Bueno me escribes ¿no? —preguntó Ginny levantándose.

— Claro —afirmó con pesar.

— Espero que me visites en la Madriguera o quizás yo pueda venir a quedarme unos días, no creo que a Sirius le moleste —susurró con una sonrisa. Hermione se quedó pasmada ante eso, él solo pensamiento de tenerla ahí rondando a Harry le causó un horrible dolor.

— Ah chicos que bueno que aparecen —manifestó Molly —Ron te mandaré tu traje de gala, Harry ¿ya escogiste el tuyo?

— Yo bueno… — estaba a punto de decirle que no iba a ir.

— Yo me encargo de él —señaló su padrino, mirando con complicidad a su ahijado.

— Mamá yo me puedo comprar mi traje, no necesito que me mandes nada —aseveró Ron, recordando que en su último Baile, lo que le había dado parecía un vestido.

— Pero Ronald —replicó su madre.

— Déjalo, ya tienen edad suficiente para escoger su atuendo —comentó su padre, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con agradecimiento.

— Pero Arthur —al ver el gesto de su esposo tuvo que ser —oh esta bien —estrechó a su hijo, para después posar su mirada en la castaña — hasta luego querida, espero que te vaya bien el Baile...

Las despedidas continuaron, hasta que llegó el turno de Harry y Ginny, nadie les miraba, estaban los suficientemente apartados para poder tener un momento íntimo.

— Harry yo, bueno esperaba que tu… — habló estaba a nada de decirle lo que sentía.

— Lo siento Ginny —comentó interrumpiéndola, sabía que su actitud descontrolaba a la chica pero realmente estaba actuando lo mejor que podía.

— Bueno ¿con quién iras al Baile? —cuestionó sorprendiéndolo.

— Mmm yo… —sabía que ella esperaba que él se lo pidiera, pero él no estaba preparado para retomar su relación y menos en ese estado de confusión. Si retomaban su relación en ese momento tal vez solo le causaría más daño, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para ordenar su mente — invite a alguien más.

En el momento en que su boca se cerró, sabía que había dicho una gran estupidez.

— ¡Qué!... pero ¿estas mintiendo? —evidenció notando como dudaba.

— No, claro que no —aseguró, manteniéndose firme a pesar del gesto de desilusión de Ginny.

La pelirroja no sabía cómo tomar lo que él le decía, se levantó de puntas y trató de unir sus labios, en un intento desesperado porque él volviera con ella, sabía que si hacia eso habría más oportunidades, él no podía rechazarla… ella sabía cuánto le gustaban sus besos.

— No, por favor —dijo deteniéndola, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Ginny.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué invitaste a alguien más? ¿Ya no me quieres?

— Ginny, es hora — llamó Arthur.

— Discúlpame… — Ginevra lo miró confundida, él ya no era le chico con el que ella había andado, sin decir más, se alejó cabizbajo, un gran retorcijón de culpabilidad lo recorrió.

Hermione había observado la escena, sintiendo una enorme pesadez, pero trató de no hacerlo evidente.

Por fin la mansión se vació dejándola en su común silencio.

— Tengo que ir a ver a Kingsley por unos asuntos del Ministerio —anunció Sirius tomando su túnica.

— ¿Todo esta bien? —cuestionó tratando de superar su último encuentro con la pequeña pelirroja, preocupado pensando que sería algún ataque de los que aún se negaban a tener paz.

— No, todo esta bien —comentó tranquilizándolo.

— No será que irás a ver a alguna mujer — interrumpió Ronald.

Sirius rió de la cara que pusieron, notando sus miradas alusivas. — Eso no es asunto suyo jovencitos, no están en mi casa para hacerme ese tipo de preguntas.

— Mmmm —murmuraron, intercambiando miradas entre si.

— Solo ten cuidado —comentó Harry.

— Esa frase se supone que la tengo que decir yo, no tu Harry —espetó el auror con una ceja alzada, sabiendo que su ahijado se preocupaba de verdad por él —, no me esperen…

Al ver salir al hombre, Hermione se disculpó dirigiéndose a su habitación, sumida en lo que había visto entre Harry y Ginny.

— De nuevo solo — evidenció el pelirrojo —y aún no termino.

— Ni yo —respondió buscado el libro de Remus que había dejado en la sala.

— Oye ¿y qué te dijo mi hermana eh? —preguntó, sabiendo de sobra que Ginny no era de las que se daban por vencidas y la conocía sabía que estaba deseando volver con su amigo.

— Nada —replicó sin mirarlo.

— Mmmm —murmuró únicamente, para después comenzar a quejarse sobre los gemelos y sus cuotas, mientras Harry solo se perdía en su mundo de sombras.

**:*:*:*:*:* H&H *:*:*:*:*:***

Hermione entró a su habitación, la cual era cálida gracias a que Harry había prendido nuevamente el fuego, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, recargó sus brazos cruzados sobre este, para después colocar su cabeza.

_«¡Por Merlín!… esto esta mal, primero lo de la nieve ¡Ah no puede haber tenido un mejor momento, estar entre sus brazos, estar con él! ¡Por los fundadores! es por eso que lo quiero, porque aunque no digamos nada, sabemos que nos comprendemos… pero ¿y Ginny?, estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero él la rechazo o eso creo, ¿la habrá invitado al Baile?»._

Una triste y solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Se levantó y lentamente se cambió, poniéndose un pijama limpio, que era un short y una playera de tirantes en color lila, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, buscó una sudadera y se metió bajo las sábanas, simplemente quería olvidar todo.

Poco después escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Ron, era inevitable no escuchar cuando la cerraba, minutos más tarde la de Harry, trató de conciliar el sueño, pero nada pasaba, se giró a la derecha, a la izquierda, quitó las almohadas y nada sucedía.

Se levantó molesta y caminó con cuidado esperando no hacer mucho ruido, pero al salir observó que aún salía luz de la habitación de Harry, se acercó y estuvo tentada abrirla pero prefirió tocar, al instante la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Hermy? ¿Pasa lago? —inquirió extrañado, acomodándose sus lentes.

— Ah no… bueno es que no podía dormir y entonces salí y vi que aún no te dormías…

— Ya veo, aún no terminó de hacer el trabajo —interrumpió con una media sonrisa.

— Ah pues te ayudo —ofreció animada, en otro momento lo hubiese regañado por no cumplir con sus deberes, pero ahora por pasar unos minutos con él podía pasar por alto lo demás.

— No, no es necesario —expresó apenado.

— Claro que si, además no me cuesta nada —respondió entrando a la habitación.

Harry la observó ingresar, notando nuevamente sus piernas, para después sacudir su cabeza y cerrar la puerta.

Hermione se paró frente al escritorio leyendo lo que el buscador llevaba escrito. Subiendo una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

— Creo que no llevo mucho —comentó pesaroso, pasando su mano por su cabello desordenado —, incluso Ron lo terminó.

— Mmm ¿en serio? —preguntó no creyéndolo.

— Pues si… — respondió con una media sonrisa.

— Pues entonces manos a la obra —mencionó señalándole la silla, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama y tomaba el libro, abriéndolo buscando las partes importantes.

Así mientras ella le daba pistas de lo que debía poner y él se iba concentrando en lo que su amiga le decía, fue avanzando en su ensayo, mientras ella se recostaba en la cama acurrucándose, disfrutando del olor que despedía las cobijas y las almohadas todo olía él, lentamente se fue quedando dormida, mientras él terminaba su trabajo.

— Por fin lo he terminado —anunció respirando profundamente y estirándose ya que comenzaba a entumirse por mantener la misma posición, se giró para ver a la chica notando que estaba profundamente dormida.

— Hermy, Hermy —la llamó moviéndola un poco, pero ella no respondía.

Se sentó en la silla nuevamente pensando en qué hacer, bostezó sintiendo los ojos arenosos, era verdad que ya no podía dormir mucho, la mayoría de los días tenía pesadillas sobre la batalla, pero este día esperaba descansar, de verdad estaba muy cansado.

—Creo que la cargaré…

Estaba a punto de pasar los brazos por el cuerpo de su amiga, pero al contemplar sus piernas, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, en ese instante se escuchó la puerta de su padrino cerrarse, no podía salir en ese momento o lo escucharía y saldría a verlo.

— ¿Qué hago? — manifestó alborotándose su cabello nervioso —la puedo levitar, pero creo que no sería muy educado de mi parte, además tengo que abrir la puerta y de todas formas se enteraran, genial… ¿y ahora? —deambuló por su habitación buscando una respuesta, pero sus ojos ya se cerraban, se metió al baño y se cambió colocándose su pijama, se paró frente a la cama observando la imagen de la chica sobre esta.

— Debo estar loco, pero es mi amiga, no tiene porque pasar algo, además solo vamos a dormir y no sería la primera vez— tomó el cobertor y la tapó cuidadosamente, para después él subir cuidadosamente al lecho y acomodarse lejos del cuerpo de Hermione, se cubrió con la manta que los tapaba a ambos, lanzó un hechizo para evitar que el calor se fuera, ahora que el fuego se estaba extinguiendo, se quitó los lentes, colocándolos en la mesa de noche.

—Debo estar loco…

Se volteó dándole la espalda a la figura femenina y cerró sus ojos, cuando un aroma invadió sus sentidos "_manzana y vainilla"_, sonrió aspirando, era la primera vez que su cuarto tenía un aroma agradable, así fue como cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

La noche fue pasando suavemente, la castaña se movió sintiendo un poco de frío sin abrir los ojos se giró, trató de jalar el cobertor, pero algo se lo impidió, abrió sus somnolientas pupilas, las cuales se abrieron totalmente ante la sorpresa de encontrar el cuerpo de otra persona en el colchón.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando reconoció de quien se trataba, sus labios entre abiertos temblaban, su corazón latía sin control, estaba a nada del colapso, un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro, ahí estaba el chico del cual estaba enamorada, frente a ella, totalmente dormido, como un ángel.

«_Esto debe ser un sueño, él no puede esta en mi cama, debo estar muy mal, incluso lo alucino ¡por Gryffindor! Si es un sueño, pero y si no ¿qué hace aquí?, tranquila ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?... a ver, viniste estabas ayudándole a hacer su tarea y entonces te quedaste dormida pero ¿entonces qué hace en mi cuarto?»._

Dio un sondeó por la habitación notando que no era la suya, ella jamás la adornaría con símbolos de Quidditch. «_E__sto esta muy mal, es su cuarto ¿por qué no me llevó a mi cuarto?»._

Se movió un poco, para poder pellizcarse. — Auch—se quejó haciendo que él se moviera un poco, por un momento pensó que despertaría, incluso su cuerpo se había puesto rígido.

_«¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Por poco lo despiertas.»_

Lo miró por un segundo, notando sus rasgos entre las sobras, sus labios pálidos y sus mechones desordenados sobre la almohada.

_«N__o desperdicies esta oportunidad, estas a su lado en su cama, que importa lo demás.»_ Tragó saliva nerviosa, titubeante se acercó de nuevo a él y se atrevió a levantar su mano, suavemente despejó el rostro del buscador de algunos mechones, sintió su piel rozar contra la propia causándole una agradable descarga eléctrica, suspiró silenciosamente, su corazón palpitaba sin cesar, unas enormes ganas de lanzarse y besarlo se apoderaron de ella, pero quizás él despertaría y todo terminaría, pero ¿qué hacía con esas ganas que la invadían?

Bajó su mano y se acercó un poco más a él, sus cuerpos estaban casi juntos, los separaban escasos centímetros, acercó un poco más su rostro, aspirando la loción que despedía el chico que trastornaba toda su razón, clavó su vista en esos labios, que tanto había deseado probar, sin querer hacerle caso a la razón que le gritaba que no, acortó la distancia cerró sus ojos y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de Harry, en un efímero contacto.

Harry entre sueños abrió sus ojos, sintió una suave brisa acariciar sus labios, pero estaba tan cansado que se volvió a quedar dormido.

Hermione se alejó y abrió nuevamente sus ojos, sintiendo una extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo, se acomodó en el cálido pecho del buscador, sintiendo como él inexplicablemente la acogía entre sus brazos.

_«¿Es esto lo qué se debe sentir?, una enorme paz y tranquilidad, una calidez como ninguna.»_

Así fue como se quedó dormida ahora con una sonrisa dulce en rostro, ya no sentía frío, ahora tenía a alguien que la protegía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Esto y más en el próximo capitulo.**

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

Como ya saben es hora de dejarlos con la persona que en esta ocasión extenderá hacia ustedes nuestros fieles lectores el agradecimiento por sus reviews. He aquí al preferido de TDP, el único e inigualable elegido… Harry…. Potter! (Aplausos de parte de las autoras, y demás niñas que salen de la nada)

— Hola, ¿cómo están? Gracias por la presentación tan entusiasta Lady, pero, creo que exageraste un poco… — comentó ruborizado el ojiverde, mientras Princess lo mira risueña —bueno… este, como ya dijeron es mi turno para hablar con ustedes y darles las gracias por sus reviews, los cuales hacen que estas nenas, sonrían ampliamente, además de que por ser yo el protagonista es muy grato saber que les gusta, así que empecemos, la primera chica en leernos fue:

— **Lean Black,**hola, ¿Qué tal? que bien que el fic te encantó, esperamos que este nuevo capitulo te guste también y nos dejes tu opinión, además de que te comento que las autoras ya están trabajando en "Mas allá del Odio" y esperan publicar pronto, así que estate atenta y déjanos saber que opinas por favor, ¿ok? Cuídate, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso —se despide con una gran sonrisa, mientras hace un ligera reverencia.

— Ahora es el turno de **Less Potter**, hola, ¿cómo estas? Espero que todo este bien, además de darte las gracias por apellidarte Potter, lo cual es un halago para mi, espero que este capitulo no te decepciones, la trama se pondrá mejor en medida que avance, ya lo veras. Déjanos tu opinión por favor. Cuídate, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso — manifestó Harry, haciendo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida.

— Seguimos con **Hay Moon Black**, hola, ¿cómo te va? Gracias por el apoyo, que bueno que te gusta mi pareja con Hermione, a mi me encanta la idea de ellas, y he de decir que Princesa la ha tenido desde que hicieron "El Ultimo Beso", ese si es trágico, pero en fin, ya divague, lee el capitulo esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review ¿ok? te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso, cuídate mucho y apóyanos

— Continuamos con **laurus cullen weasley,**hola, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Gracias por tu comentario, gracias a el y al de las demás, las chicas se dieron prisa en actualizar, por cierto, estuve leyendo los reviews del "El Ultimo beso", mil gracias por tu review y no llores, no me gusta ver llorar a las niñas, ya lo dijeron las nenas, ellas reviven a los muertos, esperamos que este capitulo te guste y nos dejes un review para saber si te gustó, por favor, bueno, cuídate mucho y sigue el fic, te mando un beso y un abrazo —se despide, mandando un beso con la mano.

— Hola **Makarva, **¿Cómo te va?, bueno gracias por el review, es agradable saber que te gusta esta pareja y que seguirás el fic, no te decepcionara, este capitulo es tierno, espero que te guste y nos dejes un review para saber que te pareció, bueno, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso —manifestó sonriendo mientras se despide.

— Ahora es el turno de un buen amigo de Princess, **adolfo de la torre aguilera, **¿cómo te va? Gracias por el review, esperamos que este fic te agrade, cuídate mucho, hasta luego — expreso despidiéndose.

— Y por último pero no menos importante tenemos a **lavero10,**hola nena ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Bueno gracias por tu review, si yo también esperaba que JK me dejara con ella, pero no lo quiso así, por eso he recurrido a Princess y Lady para que hagan mi sueño realidad, esperamos que este capitulo te guste y nos dejes tu opinión, ¿ok? Te mando un beso y un abrazo, cuídate mucho —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Bueno, solo me queda agradecer a todas aquellas personas que nos leen y nos dejan un review, nos agradaría que lo hicieran, es bueno para las chicas saber que les agrada la historia, no se decepcionaran, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo clase… por cierto aunque tarde tengo que decir ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lady Muerte!, ahora si, me voy un beso a todas — da un paso atrás, mientras Princess y Lady se acercan a él.

— Los dejamos saludox y abraxos cuídense ¡valen 1000! — grita TDP. Se cierra el telón.


	3. Sospechas

_**Disclaimer:**_Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, hoy, mañana y siempre, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sospechas... y el mundo paró por unos instantes.**_

Los rayos del astro mayor apenas lograban entrar por la ventana que iluminaba el cuarto de Harry, él se comenzaba a mover, aspirando el aroma de manzanas y vainilla, sonrió, sintiendo una calidez inexplicable; era la primera noche que había pasado tranquilo desde su batalla, generalmente no dormía más de cinco horas, algunas veces pensando en lo sucedido, otras teniendo pesadillas.

Se acomodó cerrando sus brazos sintiendo un extraño bulto, su mente reaccionó, abrió los ojos, pero todo era tan borroso, alzó su mano y tomó sus lentes, se los colocó y regresó su vista a su brazo, encontrándose con la castaña acomodada en su pecho, por un minuto se pasmó, observándola nada más, notándola tan frágil recargada en su cuerpo.

Entonces comprendió que ella era la calidez que sentía, se tranquilizo, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior y lo que ella hacia ahí, la admiró, alzó su mano y como un autoreflejo acarició su tersa piel.

Cuando se percató de lo que hacía, retiró su mano. «_Un momento, ¿qué hace recargada en mí? ¿O más bien qué hacia yo? ¿Cómo terminamos tan juntos?»._ Un sonrojo furioso apareció en su rostro, al instante se separó, levantándose bruscamente, aún aturdido por su rápido movimiento.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró el reloj observando la hora, aún era muy temprano, quizás debería dejarla dormir un poco más, después de todo se había desvelado por su culpa y ella lo había hecho por ayudarlo.

Ahí parado junto a su lecho donde descasaba su gran amiga, la miró simplemente contemplando su frágil figura entre las mantas, ella se veía tan inofensiva, sus rasgos tan suaves, respirando acompasadamente durmiendo plácidamente. Harry sonrió automáticamente y se recostó sin darle mucha importancia a las órdenes que emitía su cerebro, se acercó a ella lentamente. Estuvo así admirándola dejando correr el tiempo, por alguna extraña razón eso lo tranquilizaba.

_«No entiendo por qué nunca me había dado cuenta de lo linda que es… bueno si lo hice en ese Baile de Navidad, lucía tan hermosa fue la primera vez que nos dejó a Ron y a mi con la boca abierta y no por sus conocimientos sino por su belleza, fuimos unos tontos por hacer esos comentarios tan estúpidos antes del Baile… pero hubo alguien que si notó lo que ella es… Viktor Krum... y ahora quizás vuelva a aparecer en nuestras vidas para acompañarla a ese Baile, bueno aún se escriben… pero ella no nos ha mencionado nada.»_

Una punzada cruzó su pecho al evocar la imagen de su amiga con el búlgaro, sonriendo feliz en la pista, por alguna razón ese cuadro no le gustaba, queriendo alejarlo cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

«_Ah ¿qué me pasa?, él no es tan malo… pero no se por qué no me termina de convencer, bueno es mi amiga es lógico que me preocupe por ella, como ella se preocupa por mi —_ abrió su ojos clavando sus pupilas en ella —. _Es extraño, anoche fue la primera vez que pude dormir bien ¿sería por qué estaba ella? ¿O solo fue una agradable coincidencia? Tal vez solo fue porque estaba acompañado.»_

En ese momento Hermione comenzó a despertar, abrió sus parpados mostrando sus pupilas miel adormiladas, encontrándose con la imagen de Harry.

Él al darse cuenta que despertaba se alejó algo nervioso por haber sido descubierto mirándola.

Por su parte Hermione sonrió ampliamente al verlo, cuando tomó conciencia de la situación se apenó. «_¡Por Merlín! ¿Me estaba mirando? ¿Me veré bien? ¿Y ahora qué digo? ¿Y si me encontró recargada en él?»._

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, desvió su mirada y se aferró a las sabanas.

— Eh… buenos días... yo bueno… tu te quedaste dormida y entonces yo… no supe qué hacer y solo te cobije, pero no te toque —explicó rápidamente, con algunos tartamudeos ligeramente avergonzado.

— Yo… gracias, se que no me tocaste —respondió acomodándose un rizo rebelde, lo miró se veía tan lindo sonriendo nerviosamente, totalmente despeinado con ese aire despistado, que incluso le robaba el aliento —, me imagino qué fue incomodo para ti…

— Nooooo, bueno… es que de hecho dormí bien —comentó desviando su vista, sintiendo como su cara se volvía roja por lo que había dicho.

— Yo también — acotó tímida pero feliz de escuchar esas palabras —, bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya, aún me tengo que arreglar y tu también —explicó comenzando a incorporase.

El buscador la observó levantarse y caminar hacia la salida, con ese aire de alegría que podía iluminar cualquier lugar, dejando a su paso ese aroma tan delicioso y antes de salir por la puerta la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa de las que él sólo había visto en ella, haciéndolo experimentar una extraña sensación en su pecho que lo hacía sentir bien.

Hermione salía envuelta en lo que había sido la mejor noche de su vida, llena de ese chico que aunque para muchos era solo "el niño que sobrevivió" "el chico que llevaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo" "el elegido" "el que derrotó a Voldemort", pero pocas veces percibido simplemente como el chico de 18 años que se enfrentaba a la vida como todos los demás, el chico que podía provocar sentimientos en las personas y lo que era más importante para ella, el que vivía en su mente y corazón.

_«¡Estoy feliz!». _Pensó respirando profundamente mientras caminaba con paso saltarín hasta su habitación, cuando sintió un frío en su nuca, señal de que alguien la miraba, se giró lentamente, saltando de susto al ver recargado al padrino de su amigo, en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Observándola con esa mirada sabía y alusiva.

— S-sirius —pronunció vacilante y temerosa de haber sido descubierta. «_¿Me habrá visto salir de la habitación de Harry?... tonta, claro que si, si no, no te miraría así… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?... ¡Hermione contrólate!, ya sabes mantente fría y concentrada en no titubear ¡o estarás perdida!»._

Sintió como un ligero sudor perlaba su frente, señal de que no podía controlar todo.

— Buenos días ¿Pasaste buena noche, Hermione? —cuestionó alzando su ceja con ese ligero aire de superioridad, mientras curvaba sus labios, mostrando su sonrisa de experiencia.

Ella entreabrió los labios nerviosa. «_Un momento ¿en qué sentido fue esa pregunta?… ¡Hermione reacciona!, claro que es en el sentido que te imaginas, niega todo, abandona la misión… huye a tu cuarto ¿o qué le dirás?, eh si… ¡la pase al lado de Harry!, eso sonaría muy descarado… pero ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?, no es momento para perder el control»._ Se cacheteó mentalmente.

—Eh si ¿y tu? —logró articular sintiéndose en el peor interrogatorio de su vida, todo era como si estuviera en un lugar oscuro con una lámpara frente a su cara, al lado de un hombre que la interrogaba con sutiles preguntas y que no era fácil de engañar y mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien tan experimentado en ese ámbito.

Él sonrió sabiamente mirándola con cierto aire de ternura, era tan fácil saber cuando ella mentía, no era muy buena para hacerlo. —Bien… ¿y ya despertó Harry? —inquirió avanzando hacia ella.

Hermione sintió que le iba a dar un ataque, pasó saliva nerviosa. — Eh pues… yo… este… creo que si.

— ¿Sabías qué eres pésima para mentir?—dijo burlonamente inclinándose a la altura de ella, dejando que sus miradas se conectaran.

—¿Q-qué? —cuestionó automáticamente, sabiéndose descubierta.

— Mmm es mejor que vayas a arreglarte o llegaras tarde —mencionó divertido, sin querer decir más, ya la había hecho incomodarse bastante.

— Eh si… pero tú… — estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que sabía pero, era mejor así, avanzó y tomó la perilla de la puerta, cuando se giró y lo miró. —Sirius yo…

— Mmm cuando estés lista —mencionó sonriéndole —, no olvides que puedes confiar en mí —agregó guiñándole un ojo, para después girarse y perderse en el pasillo.

Hermione no supo exactamente cómo interpretar lo último. «_¿Acaso lo sabrá?, pero ¿por qué no lo habrá dicho antes? ¡Por Merlín!... esto esta mal… que él lo sepa no augura nada bueno ¿Acaso seré muy evidente? ¿Y si los demás lo han notado?»._

Meditabunda entró a su habitación recargándose en la puerta y mirando el techo con pesar. — Debo solucionar esto…

Se incorporó respirando profundamente para después entrar al baño, del cual salió poco después tras una nube de vapor, sintiendo ligeros escalofríos promovidos por la baja temperatura, se acercó a su closet y sin detenerse a pensar tomó algunas prendas, las cuales aventó a la cama, dejó caer la toalla temblando, para comenzar a vestirse.

— Siento que una hipotermia me dará, esta casa necesita un buen hechizo para esta temporada, ya me encargare de eso —comentó tratando de darse calor, se sentó en el banquillo frente a su tocador, notando su melena desarreglada y húmeda, suspirando resignada cepillándolo lidiando con algunos nudos que la hicieron rabiar en algunos momentos, tomó gomina y un broche alzando sus rizos solo de una parte, mientras dejaba caer lo demás sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Se miró por un par de segundos recordando el motivo de su felicidad hasta antes de que el padrino de su amigo la sorprendiera saliendo de la habitación.

— Si lo sabe ¿por qué no ha dicho nada? ¿O no sabrá?... no es mucho insultar su inteligencia, pero entonces ¿qué pretende? —observó su reflejo analizándose con ojo crítico para después tomar algo de perfume y levantarse tratando de encontrar respuestas. Tomó su mochila, algunos libros salió de su habitación aún consternada, sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada a la puerta por la cual había salido tiempo antes, lo cual le robó una sonrisa con un deje de ternura y travesura.

Lentamente avanzó por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al comedor.

En tanto Harry se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, dejando que el liquido se deslizara por su cuerpo, relajándolo, estando así recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior con Ginny, su imagen expectante de respuestas.

— Es mejor así, mientras yo no sepa ¿qué es lo qué me pasa? ¿Lo qué siento? ¿Lo qué quiero?... no puedo estar con alguien, pero ahora el problema es que le dije que iría con alguien… y no tengo a nadie ¿qué puedo hacer? — meditó un momento pensando a quién se lo podría pedir.

— Genial, no se me ocurre nadie, si se lo pido a alguien que ya me ha hecho la invitación de seguro creerán que me gusta y no, por otra parte no hay nadie que me llame tanto la atención como para invitarla… ¿qué puedo hacer?... si me pongo en manos de los gemelos seguro me consiguen alguien, pero no, eso es mucho arriesgarme… no quiero terminar envuelto en no se qué… y que luego me lo champen como a Ron —descartó la posibilidad mientras se terminaba de duchar.

Cerró las llaves sin llegar aún a una decisión, respiró hondamente, tomó la toalla y se la amarró a las caderas, se colocó sus gafas. Salió del baño sintiendo un escalofrió, rápidamente avanzó hacia su closet cogiendo su vestimenta abrigadora.

Dirigió su vista a la cama sin quererlo la imagen de Hermione dormida se disparó en su mente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió su cabeza varias veces sin lograr del todo sacarla de su cerebro.

— ¡Qué me esta pasando!

Contrariado por todo, se terminó de arreglar, salió de su habitación topándose en el pasillo con su pelirrojo amigo, al cual se le había hecho tarde.

— Harry ¿terminaste tu trabajo? —preguntó agitado, terminándose de colocar un suéter.

— Buenos días, si lo termine —respondió avanzando hasta las escaleras.

— Menos mal, pensé que no lo lograrías… has estado demasiado distraído incluso más que yo —comentó clavando sus celestes pupilas en las verdes.

Harry ladeó su cabeza y chasqueó su lengua. — Solo un poco —replicó evasivo. El pelirrojo no apartó la vista de su amigo, ligeramente preocupado por él, al fin llegaron al comedor, sentándose a la mesa.

— Buenos días —saludó Sirius bajando el periódico.

— Buenos días —contestaron, Harry al instante notó que su amiga no se encontraba.

— ¿Se le hizo tarde a Hermione? —preguntó sorprendido Ron, comenzando a engullir su desayuno, el cual era preparado por el elfo domestico que percibía un sueldo apreciable todo esto conseguido por la castaña, a pesar de cierta inconformidad de Sirius que no entendía del todo su afán en los derechos de los elfos y su organización.

— ¿No ha bajado aún? — inquirió a su padrino, extrañado ya que ella había abandonado su habitación a buena hora.

Sirius miró a su ahijado con una sonrisilla alusiva. —Si ella ya bajó, pero tenía mucha prisa y se fue.

— Mmm que raro, aunque de seguro se fue a adelantar alguna de su actividades o a la Biblioteca —comentó el pelirrojo sin darle relevancia al asunto hasta que una idea extraña se coló en su mente — ¿o será qué se esta viendo con alguien?... después de todo no sabemos quién es su pareja para el Baile.

Harry escuchaba a su amigo espetar esas palabras que ahora taladraban su cerebro más al recordar la imagen de ella bailando con Krum, sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho, mientras miraba su desayuno perdiendo por completo el apetito.

— Cierto, ella parece estar interesada en alguien —manifestó Canuto enigmáticamente, curvando sus labios divertido.

— Vaya… no lo puedo creer ¿por qué no nos ha dicho nada?... ¿tu qué crees Harry? —miró a su amigo notándolo perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos — ¿Harry? ¿Harry?

Potter regresó a la realidad después de escuchar la persistente voz de Ronald, notando las miradas interrogantes de los presentes sobre él. —Lo siento… ¿qué?

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió Bilius ligeramente preocupado.

— Si, estoy perfecto —mencionó tratando de tranquilizarlos.

— Bueno pero entonces ¿crees qué Herms este saliendo con alguien? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Harry se quedó sin palabras al escuchar esas preguntas. «_¿Hermione saliendo con alguien? ¿Con quién? pero ella no me ha dicho nada… ¿acaso será Krum?». _No sabía cómo manejar eso, así que respondió a su primer impulso.

—No… ella no — se levantó y al darse cuenta estaba a punto de salir de la habitación —, es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde —se justificó sin girarse, estaba demasiado contrariado por lo que había hecho.

Ronald y Sirius estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del salvador del mundo mágico, simplemente lo contemplaron en silencio.

El pelirrojo tragó su bocado con dificultad. —Pero aún no he acabado de desayunar… — dirigió confundido su vista al animago.

Sirius solo le sonrió, tranquilizándolo. —Es mejor que te vayas o te dejará.

Harry tomó sus cosas, se colocó los guantes y salió al frío viento de la calle, no quería ya pensar en nada, paró un carruaje se giró para ver como Ron le gritaba que lo esperara.

— ¡Espérame Harry! —por fin lo alcanzó, ambos subieron al carruaje, iniciando así el camino hacia la Universidad.

**:::::::::: H&H ::::::::::**

En la Universidad Myrddin…

Hermione caminaba confundida por los antiguos pasillos sin un rumbó fijo refunfuñándose por lo bajo. —Eres una tonta, tonta… ¿cómo se te ocurre actuar así?

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

La castaña arribaba al comedor, esperando que el dueño de la casa ya se hubiera ido al Ministerio, pero cuando atravesó el umbral su esperanza se desquebrajo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —la interrogó Sirius al notar la expresión en su rostro.

— Eh no —respondió vacilante, entró y tomó asiento en la mesa sintiéndose observada y analizada que era lo peor. Se tomó unos minutos tratando de armarse de valor y atreverse a cuestionarlo sobre sus palabras —, yo… bueno, ¿a qué te referías cuando me hiciste esas preguntas y tus comentarios?

— ¿Segura qué quieres saberlo?, digo preferiría que tu me lo dijeras — replicó divertido, tomando un sorbo de su café.

— Eh ¿yo? —preguntó desconcertada. «_¿Yo qué tengo qué decirle?¿Aceptar qué pase la noche con Harry? Bueno si lo hice, pero no en el sentido que él cree, o que creo que cree.»_

— Vamos, mejor desayuna, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de esto —instó el hombre.

— Pero… estoy segura de que quiero saber a qué te refieres —afirmó, era mejor darle prisa al mal paso. No quería estar rompiéndose el cerebro todo el día para llegar a la misma conclusión, tener que preguntarle.

— Mmmm bueno, dime ¿a qué crees qué me referí en la mañana? Digo yo solo estaba afuera de mi cuarto cuando te salude —manifestó enigmáticamente, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de fruta.

Hermione lo miraba frustrada y confundida odiaba ese aire de sabiduría y análisis que comenzaba a llenar esa habitación. «_Pero ¿qué digo?, ah creo que será mejor que aclare esto, sino de seguro también molestara a Harry y es lo que menos quiero, que le haga este tipo de preguntas a él… pero ¿qué diría Harry?, la verdad que sólo pase la noche ahí y que nada pasó_.»

— Bueno… yo — ¿por qué demonios era tan difícil decirle lo que pasó? Un sonrojo fugaz adornó su mejillas —salí del cuarto de Harry, porque… bueno… ayer yo lo ayude a terminar un trabajo y entonces… yo… ¡solo dormimos! —exclamó con todos los colores posibles en su rostro.

Sirius estaba totalmente divertido, pero no podía reírse o Hermione se enojaría completamente. —Hummm yo no sabía eso, yo solo pensé que lo habías ido a despertar —mintió.

— ¿Qué?... o sea que… arrrh ¿por qué haces eso? — refunfuñó enojada consigo misma por haber dejado que él la manipulara así.

— Tranquila, tampoco es para tanto, a menos… de que me estés ocultando algo —manifestó enarcando su ceja negra, clavando su mirada pícara en ella, queriendo sonsacarle más información.

— Nooooooo —replicó incorporándose, totalmente roja, tan roja como la luz de un semáforo —y… y ya me tengo que ir —mencionó girándose y avanzado hacia la salida a pasos agigantados. Dejando a Sirius totalmente impresionado.

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

— ¡Por Merlín! —expresó abrumada, mirando hacia el techo.

— ¿Qué te sucede Hermione? —cuestionó Lavender, la cual pasaba por el pasillo para dirigirse a su salón.

La castaña giró encontrándose con la figura de su amiga, dibujó una media sonrisa. —Nada —replicó en un suspiro resignado.

— Pues parece que es todo lo contrario ¿algo pasa? ¿Es el Baile? ¿Ya conseguiste pareja? ¿Quién es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Aceptaste? —lanzó preguntas que sólo lograron confundir más a Hermione.

— Lav, Lav… ¡para ya! No, no tiene nada que ver con eso —explicó tratando de calmar la efusividad de su amiga.

— Ah que lastima —resopló —, pensé que ya habías encontrado a alguien, pero no pierdas la fe, aún faltan días —manifestó animándola.

— Eh si —comentó con una sonrisita nerviosa, pensando en su amigo. Aunque ahora que recordaba aún no sabía si se lo había pedido a la pelirroja.

— Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó al notarla ausente.

— Si, si… no pasa nada —dijo tratando de ocultar su sentir —bueno ¿y tu cómo vas con esto del Baile?

— Pues, te cuento en el camino, sino se me hará tarde —comenzaron a caminar mientras Lavender, le contaba su vida casi, casi con salto y seña, aunque la castaña se encontraba demasiado hundida en sus problemas como para percatarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

***i*i*i*i*i*i* H&H *i*i*i*i*i*i***

En otra parte de Myrddin…

Ron trataba de entender lo qué le sucedía a su amigo, si era cierto que desde la batalla se había vuelto más reservado, pero su actitud en el desayuno si que lo había sorprendido.

— Eh Harry, ya hombre, aún es temprano, no tienes que caminar tan rápido —mencionó, observando como su amigo paraba en seco.

Harry aún trataba de entender su abrupta reacción, si su padrino y su amigo se habían sorprendido él no se quedaba atrás. «_¿Qué me pasa?, porque no logro quitarme de la cabeza el comentario de Ron… Hermione tiene derecho a salir con quién quiera y eso no tiene que molestarme es mi amiga, pero… yo solo estoy preocupado por ella o quizás la idea de que ella tenga una relación me es chocante, tal vez no quiero compartirla todo este tiempo solo ha estado conmigo. Lo mejor es que me acostumbre a la idea»._

— Mira Harry, quien va ahí… Cho Chang —señaló sacando a su amigo de sus cavilaciones.

Él dirigió su vista hacia la chica observándola caminar elegantemente por el jardín al lado de sus amigas. — Es raro verla por estos lados de la Universidad…

En ese momento una chica tocó el hombro de Harry haciéndolo girarse, encontrándose con la imagen de una ex alumna de Ravenclaw.

— Disculpa… bueno yo soy Mandy Brocklehurst, y bueno ¿te… gustaría ir… conmigo al Baile? —tartamudeó ligeramente ruborizada.

El chico de cabellos azabache, no sabía ni qué decir, últimamente esto se le estaba haciendo costumbre, de pronto a su mente vino la imagen de Ginny y su pregunta sobre el Baile, lo cual no le ayudaba en nada, al contrario lo colocaba en un posición más difícil.

—Eh… yo…

Hermione avanzaba meditabunda por los pasillos que se dirigían a los jardines, hacia rato que había dejado a su amiga en su aula y ahora se dedicaba a darle vueltas a sus dilemas, giró en una esquina, encontrándose con una escena que no ayudaba.

Ron por su parte contemplaba por accidente la petición de la chica, miró a su amigo y de nuevo a la chica, sintiéndose un tanto inoportuno, aunque se imagina el desenlace, se giró notando la presencia de su amiga, parada en seco, observándolos con una expresión en su rostro, que él no entendía.

— Hermione —musitó, avanzando hacia ella.

Al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, Harry ladeó su rostro encontrándola, quería ir con ella, pero Mandy aún estaba ahí. Regresó su vista a ella, notando su expresión expectante y nerviosa. —Eh yo ya tengo pareja… lo siento —dijo con pesar, la chica lo miró con cierta decepción reflejada en su rostro.

— Ah bueno — mencionó girándose y comenzando a avanzar apresurada.

Harry la vio irse haya iba su oportunidad de tapar su mentira, pero ahora lo que más le importaba era su amiga. Rápidamente se giró acercándose a sus amigos.

Mione observó como Ronald caminaba hacia ella, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo que le decía, su vista estaba fija en lo que sucedía con el buscador.

— Hermione, Hermione —la llamó sin obtener respuesta, así que la sacudió un poco.

— Ron ¿qué pasa? —inquirió concentrándose en él. Perdiendo todo contacto de la pareja.

— Eso es lo que me gustaría saber ¿qué pasa, pero contigo? —cuestionó enarcando su roja ceja.

— No pasa nada —respondió sin entender.

En ese momento Harry los abordó escuchando lo último. —Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste sin nosotros?

— Si, ¿por qué no nos esperaste?, ¿qué era lo qué tenías que hacer? —agregó Ron.

Hermione clavó sus pupilas chocolate en las verdes que la miraban con interrogación tras las gafas, ¿cómo les iba decir la razón? Eso sería ponerse en evidencia, quizás se lo diría a Harry pero cuando estuvieran solos, no quería involucrar aún al pelirrojo, aunque quizás él ya lo sabría.

— Yo… bueno, solo vine a la Biblioteca, si eso hice a… a… devolver libros — divulgó desviando su vista. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Harry, estaba a punto de hablar, pero Ron se le adelantó.

— ¿A eso? Pudiste hacerlo después —repuso Ronald, negando con su cabeza —, ya ves Harry, no teníamos que apresurarnos a venir, pude haber terminado de desayunar.

— ¿Se apresuraron a venir? —cuestionó confundida, alzando su vista, mirándolos enredada.

— Si, pero eso ya no importa —dijo, concentrándose ahora en su amigo, mirándolo pícaramente — ¿y bien Harry, ya conseguiste pareja?

El buscador estaba concentrado en averiguar qué ocultaba su amiga, pero al escuchar la pregunta y un ligero codazo en sus costillas, los colores se le subieron. —No.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, aunque sabía que eso no mejoraba toda la situación.

— A todo esto Hermione, ¿quién será tu pareja? —indagó Bilius, haciendo que la castaña entreabriera sus labios sin lograr articular ni una sola palabra, sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta, centró su vista en Harry, que la miraba expectante, no había alguien con el que más deseara ir que él, pero ese solo era un lindo sueño.

En ese momento el reloj del la torre principal, sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases para algunos.

— Me tengo que ir… yo… los veo después —anunció apresurada, pasándolos sin detenerse a escuchar la respuesta.

— Pero Herm… —ambos la vieron irse, como si solo hubiera sido una brisa — que rara esta, ya averiguaremos con quién ira — dijo determinado Ron.

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, quizás era él más interesado, ladeó su rostro regresando su vista a su amigo —. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

— Pero Harry, de verdad deberías ya buscar una pareja, esa chica no era tan desagradable —insistió el pelirrojo.

— Mmmm —murmuró únicamente, aún clavado en todo lo que ocurría con la castaña, cuando su mente evocó el recuerdo de su ex novia, de verdad que tenía que conseguir una pareja o cuando Ginny se enterara seguramente le reclamaría y no quería terminar así con ella, más aún sabiendo que era la hermana de su mejor amigo, una mujer importante, pero con la que ahora no quería comprometerse, no podía ofrecerle nada, todo era tan confuso, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía y quería.

«_Tengo que conseguir a alguien, pero ¿quién?, tiene que ser alguien que conozca no quiero a alguien que solo me trate como bandera, como si fuera su premio, alguien… que no espere algo más de mi.»_

— Harry, estas muy callado — profirió, después de varios minutos de silencio.

— No pasa nada —tranquilizó inhalando aire.

— ¿Tiene qué ver con mi hermana? Bueno ustedes dos… tu sabes… ¿tú…?

Harry concentró sus verdes pupilas en su amigo, sabía que esa pregunta estaba rondando hace meses la mente de su amigo, por fin la había hecho, pero ahora era él, el que no sabía cómo responderla. —Ron… yo…

— Jovencitos, se hace tarde, los espero en cinco minutos en el salón —ordenó Ketletorn, pasándolos.

— ¡Vaya! Hablamos después —mencionó mirando a Harry, dándole a entender que no dejaría el tema así.

— Claro —respondió dejando caer sus hombros y caminando un tanto desanimado hacia el aula.

**; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; H&H ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;**

En el Ministerio…

Un atractivo pelinegro se encontraba sentado en su silla, revisando algunos papeles importantes, cuando un sonido en la puerta lo sacó de su lectura.

— Adelante…

— ¿Trabajando desde temprano? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

— Pues ya ves, soy un hombre de trabajo… además como dice el dicho muggle… "a quien madruga Dios lo ayuda", aquí sería Merlín ¿no? —manifestó sonriéndole, levantándose y abrazándolo a manera de saludo, para después señalarle una silla frente al escritorio.

— Canuto, no cambias ¿y qué es lo que revisas con tanta concentración? —inquirió interesado —¿No será el informe de alguna chica o si?

— Lunático ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy?... se ser profesional, aunque quisiera que fuera eso, son documentos sobre los ataques que se han estado dando, ya sabes los que aún se resisten —explicó mientras su semblante se volvía rígido.

— Ya veo, te preocupa que se acerquen a Harry —aseveró colocando el mismo semblante.

— Si, él ya hizo lo suficiente. No quiero que esto lo siga persiguiendo —repuso dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio — pero mejor cambiemos de tema, ya habrá tiempo para encargarnos de eso, mejor dime ¿cómo esta Nym y mi sobrino favorito, eh?

Remus esbozó una tierna sonrisa. —Están bien, pero mejor porque no los ves, de hecho nos gustaría que fueras a comer a la casa, claro también están invitados los chicos —exclamó notando una extraña expresión en el rostro de su amigo — ¿qué?

— Solo dime que nosotros vamos a llevar la comida —expuso divertido —bueno, es que la cocina nunca fue lo de Nym —agregó sonriendo.

— Lo sé, pero no te preocupes cocinará Blom, un elfo que contratamos —aseguró.

— Entonces, estaremos ahí, ahora le mando una lechuza a Harry para avisarle —se levantó yendo hacia la puerta.

— Sigue contrariado por lo de la guerra ¿no? —cuestionó con una mueca de preocupación.

— Si, le va constar superarlo pero confío en él —prorrumpió seguro.

— Lo hará —concordó.

— Si, pero ahora trató de convencerlo para que asista al Baile de su Universidad, pero él no quiere… aunque podría haber una oportunidad — exclamó con una sonrisa pilla y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— ¿Ginny? ¿Ha pensado en volver con ella? — preguntó curioso.

— Pues eso no lo sé, pero creo que podría haber alguien más —profirió enigmáticamente —, pero vamos, acompáñame a enviarle la lechuza.

— Esta bien, mientras me pondrás al tanto de tu vida sentimental ¿Cuándo sentaras cabeza, eh?...

Mientras Sirius se quejaba por el comentario y Remus reía. Hermione se encontraba en clase, simplemente observando como su profesora exponía un tema que parecía ser interesante, el problema era que ella no tenía su concentración ahí ¿algo extraño en ella, no? Recargó su cabeza en su mano, mientras suspiraba.

«_El Baile se acerca y yo aún no tengo pareja, pero Harry tampoco… si él hubiera invitado a Ginny, ella estaría feliz, pero ayer no parecía feliz y tampoco Ron parecía saber si la invitó… entonces ¿qué pasa con Harry? ¿Será que dejó de querer a Ginny?... ¿o será que se debe a su cambio?, quizás aún piensa que alguien le puede hacer daño, bueno no estamos a expensas de que no suceda, aún hay locos que desean que "la pureza de sangre continué"… pero ¿de verdad será eso?, bueno yo se que tengo la propuesta de Viktor… pero ¿hacerlo venir por un Baile?, debo estar loca… aunque se que él me trataría muy bien.»_

Posó su mirada en su pergamino, sin ser consiciente había garabateado el nombre de su mejor amigo.

_«Para que negarlo me gustaría que Harry fuera mi pareja, desde cuarto año en Hogwarts cuando participó en ese terrible Torneo, siempre los vi buscando a quien invitar, claro Harry quería ir con Cho Chang, la miraba como a mi me gustaría que me mirara, como miraba también a Ginny… pero en esa ocasión ellos nunca se fijaron en mi, parecía que no me consideraban chica pasaban de mi como si fuera un cero a la izquierda.»_

Evocó el rostro de sus amigos al verla con aquel glamuroso vestido y ni hablar de la cara que había puesto Malfoy. «_E__sa vez, me sentí muy bien… aunque no podía dejar de ver a Harry, al menos me hubiera gustado bailar una canción con él, pero bueno al parecer mi destino ha sido siempre estar su lado, pero nunca con él.»_

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos dolorosos pensamientos.

«_Vamos Hermione, no es momento para ponerte triste, al menos pasaste una buena noche… y fue maravilloso estar así tan juntos, sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban, aspirar la loción de su cuerpo, escuchar los latidos de su corazón. No lo cambiaría por nada, si tan solo el pudiera ver en mi más que una amiga.»_

Sonrió melancólicamente, mientras volvía a la realidad, su clase pronto acabaría y ella ni siquiera sabía de qué se había tratado.

**I ** I ** I H&H I ** I ** I**

En tanto Harry y Ron escuchaban toda una suma de relatos sobre como su profesor había vencido a mortifagos en la primera guerra.

— Si que es todo un fantoche ¿no? —susurró Ron al oído de su amigo.

— Si, no se porqué es maestro… me recuerda a Lockhart — exclamó desencantado.

— Es verdad.

— Señor Potter, Señor Wealey —los llamó Ketletorn, al instante ambos se pusieron rectos, esperando un regaño, pero como suceden en muchas escuelas la campana los salvó, en este caso sería el reloj —hablaremos la clase siguiente.

Los chicos respiraron aliviados, tomando sus cosas y abandonando el lugar.

— Tenemos clase hasta las 11, podemos ir al campo a entrenar un poco —sugirió, ya que quería despejar su mente, haciendo algo que le gustaba, volar.

— Esta bien, pero primero vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre y todo porque tú saliste así de la mansión —expresó recriminarte, colocando una mano en su estómago.

— Bueno ¿qué nunca lo vas a olvidar? —replicó con una media sonrisa.

— Lo olvidare, si invitas los chocolates calientes —mencionó risueño.

— Esta bien —aceptó sonriéndole.

Avanzaban por los pasillos, cuando un ave abordó a Harry.

— ¿Una carta? ¿A esta hora? ¿De quién es? — preguntó curioso Ronald.

— No lo sé —desató el mensaje, acariciando a la lechuza, notando que venía del Ministerio, la dejó ir, mientras abría la carta, leyéndola rápidamente.

— ¿Y bien? —indagó intrigado, más al notar la sonrisa de su amigo.

— Es de Sirius, dice que Remus nos invita a su casa a comer —divulgó guardando la nota, notando la expresión contrariada de su amigo — ¿qué pasa?

— Es que… bueno… ayer cuando salí a despedir a mis papás, me invitaron a comer a casa y les dije que si —mencionó con una mueca.

— Tranquilo, ve… yo iré con Hermy, espero que no tenga un compromiso — exclamó cavilando en que aún no sabían quién iba a ser su pareja.

— ¿Bromeas?... es Hermione, a menos de que tenga un compromiso con un libro, no lo creo… recuerdas lo de esta mañana, aunque… no sabemos, esta muy rara —dijo preocupando un poco más a Harry, que cuanto antes quería saciar sus dudas.

Siguieron caminando y justo antes de llegar a la Cafetería, se encontraron con Hermione que iba acompañada de las hermanas Patil, que la estaban aturdiendo con las parejas que habían conseguido y los vestidos que usarían.

Al ver a los chicos respiró aliviada.

— Bueno chicas, las veo después — comentó avanzando rápidamente hacia ellos —que bueno que los veo, acaban de salvarme de una mañana tormentosa —mencionó con alivio.

— Si, si… vamos a la Cafetería —expresó Ron adelantándose unos pasos.

— Siempre tan hambriento —musitó con una diminuta sonrisa Hermione.

— Si, pero es solo porque no lo deje terminar de desayunar, ahora invitare los chocolates —repuso clavando sus pupilas en ella y sonriéndole —claro también a ti, si quieres.

Hermione ladeó rápidamente el rostro, al sentir un fugaz sonrojo. —Eh gracias.

Caminaron juntos hasta entrar en el recinto, observando que su amigo ya tenía una mesa y les hacía señas, se acercaron, notando como Ron engullía su desayuno, ni siquiera se había detenido esperarlos.

— Ron, mastica la comida —aconsejó cansina, ya estaba acostumbrada a la manera de comer de su amigo, pero aún había gente que no y eso era notorio.

— Si la mastico —respondió semimolesto — ¿ya le dijiste Harry?

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó curiosa.

— Que Remus nos invitó a comer en su casa —comunicó observando como su amiga se retiraba sus guantes, mostrando sus delicadas manos.

— Ah que bien, quiero ver a ese lindo bebe, Teddy —exclamó con una mirada anhelante y una sonrisa tierna.

— Es solo un bebe ¿por qué te emocionas tanto? —interrogó el pecoso pelirrojo, antes de beber un sorbo de su chocolate y casi escupirlo por lo caliente que estaba.

— Ron deberías tener cuidado y me emociono porque es un lindo bebe, además de que me gusta ver a Remus y a Nym tan felices —explicó risueña —y no olvides que es el ahijado de Harry, aunque parezca descabellado para algunos, creo que se llevaran bien —agregó propinándole una mirada emotiva al chico.

El ex —gryffindor sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose agradecido de que su amiga confiará tanto en él, de repente el mundo paró y él parecía estar simplemente contemplando en cámara lenta la escena de sus dos amigos intercambiando sus opiniones, clavó su vista en la chica, notando lo linda que lucía cuando se exaltaba ligeramente, la manera en que sus labios se movían con cada palabra que salía de su boca, la sonrisa confiada al final de su frase que decía que tenía la razón y que le había ganado una vez más a Ron.

— Harry, dile que no es verdad —pidió demandante el guardián, girando su rostro al no escuchar la contestación de su amigo, lo cual también hizo que la castaña lo mirara.

— ¿Harry? —lo llamó Hermy.

Potter que seguía en su ensueño, al ver que Hermione ladeaba su rostro y posaba sus hermosas pupilas chocolate en él, sintió un fugaz calor, al escuchar la persistente voz de su amigo, volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó despistado.

— ¿Estas bien Harry?, pareces un poco acalorado —evidenció preocupada, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, logrando que se tensara al sentir un estremecimiento.

— Eh… bueno… no es nada, es por el chocolate —aseveró nervioso señalando la taza.

Hermione bajó sus manos, brindándole una tibia sonrisa.

Ron no pareció convencerse, ya que Harry nunca había tocado su chocolate, ni siquiera lo había probado, pero lo dejó pasar.

— Creo que debo regalarle algo a Teddy, pero no se qué — trató de desviar la atención de él, para así poder tomarse un respiro y relajarse.

— Si quieres cuando termine la clase te acompañaremos al Callejón Diagon, a buscar algo —sugirió encantada la castaña.

— Eso estaría…

— Yo no puedo ir, quede con lo gemelos —se excusó —de ahí me iré a la Madriguera.

— Bueno supongo que seremos solo tú y yo Hermy —musitó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Ah esta bien, además las mujeres son mejores para eso de los regalos y los bebes —añadió Bilius arrugando ligeramente su nariz.

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron, comenzando a beber su chocolate. Así se les pasó el tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a clases.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... **

Ahora un poco de promoción a nuestros Forums... pásense por ahí y participen, sugieran, voten. Y como ya saben es hora de dejarlos con la persona que en esta ocasión extenderá hacia ustedes nuestros fieles lectores el agradecimiento por sus reviews. Con ustedes uno de los preferidos de LM, el inigualable Merodeador, el gran padrino de Harry y sobre todo muy sexy... **¡Sirius Black!** (Aplausos de parte de las autoras, mientras LM suspira fuertemente al verlo aparecer)

— Hola, ¿cómo están? Gracias por la presentación tan entusiasta mi querida Lady, pero creo que eso de uno de los preferidos me incomoda, no seria mejor que dijeras el preferido, el consentido, el único, eso de uno de tantos me minimiza un poco ¿no crees? — comentó coqueto el ojiplata, mientras Lady se ruboriza ligeramente —bueno es un placer estar aquí con ustedes y darles las gracias por sus reviews, los cuales hacen que estas hermosas damas sonrían ampliamente, y mas sabiendo que el protagonista es Harry es bueno saber que les gusta. Bueno empecemos, la primera nena en leernos fue:

— **Janet-khp**, nena, ¿Cómo estas? un placer darte la bienvenida al fic, si, se que todos esperaban que Harry y Hermione quedaran juntos, además de que el hecho de que quisiera matarme… en el quinto libro puso furiosas a mis admiradoras, bueno a decir verdad me mato, pero gracias a las nenas sigo vivo, por lo pronto aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste y nos dejes saber que te pareció en un review, ¿ok? Te mando un gran abrazo y un beso coqueto, cuídate mucho, y piensa en mi —replicó sonriente, guiñando un ojo.

— Ahora es el turno de **Makarva,** ¿Cómo te va?, bueno gracias tu review y por supuesto que yo no cocino, mi estatus de soltero codiciado me lo impide, pero en este capitulo las chicas hicieron caso de tu pregunta y la resuelven, así que esperamos que te agrade y nos dejes ver que te pareció en un review, ¿de acuerdo? Por lo pronto te mando saludos.

— Y ahora le daré la bienvenida al fic a **araneli h y hr**, ¿cómo te va? Espero que estés bien, así que eres una fiel seguidora de la pareja de mi ahijado con Hermy ¿eh? Muchas gracias por apoyar este fic, y dicen las nenas que con gusto harán campaña de pareja "Harry&Hermione x siempre", aunque sean fanáticas de los Dramione, cosa que no me gusta mucho, ¿cómo a mi querida Lady le puede simpatizar ese desabrido de Malfoy? Pero bueno, regresemos a nuestro tema, muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos seguir teniendo noticias tuyas, este capitulo es bueno, así que déjanos saber que te pareció ¿de acuerdo?. Te mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos.

— Ahora es el turno de **Less Potter,** hola, ¿cómo estas? Espero que todo este bien y que tus vacaciones hayan sido divertidas, aunque por tu comentario es notorio que estaba de prisa, así que eso augura una buena temporada ¿no? Por cierto, estupendo que seas Potter es bueno saber que hay fans de mi ahijado por ahí, aunque hay que darle merito a James y a Lily, hicieron un chico muy guapo ¿no crees? Regresando al tema, espero que este capitulo te agrade, y nos dejes tu opinión ¿ok? Cuídate mucho, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso — manifestó con elegancia haciendo una seña con la mano.

— Seguimos con una nena que me ha tocado saludar en otros fics, **Lean Black** un placer verte por acá nena, ¿cómo te va? Espero que todo en orden, bueno, este capitulo es significativo, así que estoy seguro que te agradara y me gustaría que nos dejaras un review para decir algo a estas niñas, además de que no puede faltar el apoyo a mí persona, recuerda que debo ser de los favoritos —replicó, sonriendo confiado — bueno, ahora te dejo con la actualización. Te mando abrazos y besos fuertes, cuídate mucho y piensa en mí…

— Es un placer tener por aquí a **Hay Moon Black**, ¿cómo te va nena? Gracias por el apoyo y sobre todo por ser Black, espero que no dejes de seguir este fic, y que nos apoyes siempre, aquí esta la actualización, lee el capitulo esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review ¿ok? Por lo pronto te mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso. Cuídate mucho —hace una ligera reverencia a modo de despedida.

— Hola **laurus cullen weasley**, ¿Qué tal te va? Mil gracias por contribuir al proyecto de un fic feliz con muchos reviews, es genial saber que te gusta esta historia, espero que no la abandones y no dejes de postear tu opinión, para hacer felices a estas bellas autoras, sentimos la demora pero hay demasiadas historias y sobre todo poco tiempo, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, no dejes de opinar, te mando un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso. Cuídate mucho.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, aunque espero tener mas agradecimientos la próxima vez que sea elegido para estar aquí, también agradezco a **adolfo de la torre aguilera, lavero10,**extrañamos su review y a todas aquellas personas que nos leen y no nos dejan un review, nos agradaría que lo hicieran, es bueno para las chicas saber que les gusta la historia. Es momento de retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender… un gran beso a todas, nos vemos pronto —con una ligera reverencia da un paso atrás, Princess y Lady se acercan a él.

Saludox y Abraxos cuídense ¡valen 1000! — grita TDP, mientras el telón se cierra.


	4. Una situación comprometedora…

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera_._

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Una situación comprometedora.**_

Las clases terminaban y los alumnos salían cansados y aliviados de terminar su día de escuela, claro sólo algunos porque había otros que no sabían cuando parar.

Ron salía aturdido por tantos conceptos y nuevos hechizos, mientras Harry solo sonreía al verlo así de desorientado.

— ¿Por qué los profesores pretenden qué aprendamos de un día a otro tantas lecciones? El fin es atrapar a los magos oscuros ¿no? Para eso no necesitamos todo eso…

— Vamos Ron, no es para tanto — acotó sonriente.

— Ah… es mejor que me vaya con los gemelos, aunque no se si estar con ellos y sus inventos sea mejor… de seguro me trataran de sobornar nuevamente por lo de Luna — mencionó cabizbajo.

— Ron no seas tan dramático, de ves en cuando estar con los gemelos es bueno — aseveró recordando las bromas que solían hacer.

— Mmm es verdad… es mejor que vayas a ver a Hermione ya debe estar por salir y si no llegas puntual seguro te reclamará — dijo con una media sonrisa.

— Tienes razón… te veré después, dale mis saludos a los gemelos — pidió comenzando a avanzar.

— Si, lo haré y tu dale los míos a Remus y Tonks — señaló, para después girarse y perderse entre la gente.

Harry lo vio irse y siguió su camino, cruzando los pasillos llenos de alumnos y profesores, hasta que por fin llegó al aula indicada, se asomó por la rendija de la puerta percibiendo la voz del profesor y ligeras figuras distorsionadas, se alejó resignado a esperar y se recargó en el muro en espera de que la clase terminará.

Dirigió su vista esmeralda al ventanal que dejaba ver el paisaje blanco, fue entonces que recordó a Hedwig, su gran amiga que murió durante su larga batalla contra el Señor Oscuro, una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando salir a una multitud de chicos, Potter se quitó los anteojos para limpiar aquella triste gota, en ese momento la castaña salía con Lavender.

— Oye ¿no es ese Harry? — cuestionó insegura Lav al verlo cabizbajo.

— Si, nos vemos después — se despidió dejando a su amiga confundida admirando la situación.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente, notando como el moreno tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el tabique de su nariz.

— Harry — lo llamó tocando ligeramente su brazo.

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga, el buscador retiró su mano y abrió sus parpados mostrando sus pupilas, se colocó sus gafas para ver mejor a la chica.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó al notarlo extraño y con ese brillo opacado en su mirada.

— Si, estoy bien — respondió tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, que sólo se quedó en eso un intento — ¿estás lista? — preguntó disimulando.

— Si… — afirmó no muy convencida con la respuesta de su amigo.

Harry recompuso su figura. — Vamos… aún tenemos que buscar ese regalo — dijo comenzando a caminar.

Hermione lo miró con ojos preocupados, cerrando sus puños con impotencia. Deseaba con todo su corazón volver a ver sonreír realmente a su amigo. Suspiró y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

***º*º*º*º H&H *º*º*º*º***

En la Madriguera…

Una pelirroja miraba las ondas producidas por la pequeña piedra al tocar el agua casi congelada del un lago cercano, tomó otra piedra y la lanzó nuevamente. — ¡No te entiendo Harry Potter! — exclamó molesta y triste por la actitud de su ex novio.

— Tranquila Ginny — comentó Luna, desde la copa del árbol, preocupada por ver a su amiga así.

— Lo sé, se que debo tranquilizarme, pero es que no se qué pasa, Harry invitó a otra chica al Baile… ¿sabes lo qué significa eso? — dijo aventando la piedra con fuerza, logrando que se hundiera.

— Ginny tranquila… si sigues aventando las piedras de esa manera harás que las criaturas se molesten — profirió bajando cuidadosamente del árbol — y sobre lo del Baile, quizás no signifique nada.

— ¿Tú crees qué no? — cuestionó sentándose en la orilla del lago.

— No lo sé pero es lo más probable, pero mira, yo voy a ir con tu hermano y eso no significa que tenga una relación con él… simplemente lo considero una buen amigo — exclamó con inocencia, sentándose al lado de la pequeña Weasley.

— Mmm mi hermano, si que es un caso, mira que no darse el valor de invitarte y luego los gemelos… a esos si que les sobra.

— Vamos no hables así de él, yo se que si lo hubiera hecho — confesó segura.

— Vaya que le tienes fe — manifestó con una sonrisa burlona.

— Al menos logre que sonrieras… y si le tengo fe, pero Ginny ya deja ir las cosas, el tiempo dirá lo que tenga que pasar — sugirió dibujando con su dedo figuras en la tierra húmeda que no estaba llena de nieve.

— ¿Quieres decir qué lo deje ir? — preguntó resistiéndose a tal idea.

— No exactamente, pero no esta bien que te atormentes pensando esas cosas, además piensa en que Harry hablará contigo cuando este listo — prorrumpió aún dibujando caras en la tierra.

— No lo sé, creo que ayer sufrí un rechazo real — musitó perturbada.

— Mejor deja ya de pensar en eso — aconsejó con una media sonrisa — además, bueno yo no se si mis comentarios te ayuden, después de todo… mis relaciones siempre han sido de amistad, bueno solo con ustedes… no he tenido novios.

— Cierto, pero no importa… ¿sabes? aún no se quién será la pareja de Hermy — mencionó con duda, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del buscador.

— Mmm cierto, no nos ha escrito sobre eso — afirmó Luna, recostándose y dejando que su vista se perdiera entre los árboles llenos de nieve.

— Ayer no me dijo nada, bueno es que casi no tuvo tiempo — refirió pensando en eso, recordando que la chica había salido a ver a Harry. Nuevamente una sensación incomoda se instaló en la base de su estómago.

— Quizás venga Krum...

— Puede ser, después de todo ella aún le escribe — profirió suspirando — es guapo, famoso, gentil… y caballeroso.

— Mmm si, pero ella no lo ve de esa forma — agregó Luna, sintiendo como una gota de agua fría le caía en su nariz.

— Es un desperdicio, pero Hermy es muy reservada en ese aspecto, si nos habla de chicos, pero nunca tan abiertamente… bueno incluso pensé que le gustaba Ron, pero bueno… ni él — divulgó cavilando.

— ¿Tu crees qué Ron este interesado en ella? — preguntó curiosa, limpiándose las gotas de agua que caían graciosamente en su rostro.

— No lo sé… es Ron — comentó con un gesto extraño — aunque hubo un tiempo en que… no, no me hagas caso.

Lunita la miró confundida, pero lo dejó pasar.

- ¿Ya tienes tu vestido? — cuestionó notando como jugaba con las gotas.

— Mmmm aún no, pero lo tendré… no te preocupes — exclamó con simpleza, evocando la imagen del vestido que le había pedido a su padre.

— No me preocupo… pero me tendrás que contar todo, ya sabes detalles… y…

— Y de Harry… — completó con una sonrisa.

— Si, pero no dejes de divertirte y es mejor que nos vayamos o nos podemos resfriar — señaló incorporándose.

**.:::.:::.:::. H&H .:::.:::.:::.**

En las calles del Callejón Diagon…

Harry caminaba la lado de la linda castaña en un silencio que resultaba incomodo, por una parte él estaba melancólico por los hechos pasados, pero aparte no podía sacarse esa maldita duda que lo acosaba, ¿con quién iría su amiga?

La miró de reojo notando como ella también iba perdida en sus pensamientos ¿acaso estaría pensando en aquel que la acompañaría? cerró los puños impotente por no darse valor y preguntárselo, se detuvo y respiró profundamente, era ahora o nunca… o más bien esperar a que llegará el día del Baile.

Hermione caminaba meditabunda, no le gustaba ver así a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo… cuando él se cerraba, incluso llegaba a desesperarla, discretamente lo miraba, tratando de encontrar la forma de acercarse a él, cuando este se detuvo, ella tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, paró su caminar y se giró para mirarlo de frente.

Harry notó como ella se giraba y clavaba sus cálidas pupilas chocolate en él, mirándolo con confusión.

— ¿Pasa algo? — cuestionó Hermione, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

El exleón notó como ella se acercaba, haciendo que su valor y su intentó por preguntarle se fuera por la borda, más al notar como ella lo miraba.

— No — replicó mintiendo.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó tomando su mano y estrechándola, para darle confianza y transmitirle su apoyo.

Potter al sentir que el frío de la mano de Hermione traspasar la tela de sus guantes, automáticamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas, estrechándolas. — Estas congelada… ¿dónde dejaste tus guantes?

— Eh… se los debió quedar Lav, se los preste — evidenció vacilante, ya que la acción de su amigo la había sorprendido, logrando que un fugaz sonrojo abordará sus mejillas.

— Hermy… — negó con su cabeza, sonriéndole, soltó sus manos — espera, te daré los míos.

— No, no… espera, no es necesario, además me quedarían enormes — exclamó riendo nerviosa por la acción de su amigo.

— Pero Hermy… tú… — trató de hablar.

— No Harry, esta bien… además pronto llegaremos a esa tienda — cortó los argumentos del buscador, girándose y avanzando evitando que notará uno de los muchos sonrojos que tenía al día cuando estaba cerca de él.

Harry no entendió su reacción, pero al ver que ella ya le llevaba camino recorrido se dio a la tarea de alcanzarla no quería perderla entre tanta gente. Después de unos cuantos metros llegaron al lugar.

— Es aquí — evidenció Hermione con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta. El chico se tomó un minuto para analizar la tienda, primero notó el nombre escrito con tonos pasteles, giró su vista para ver el escaparate donde se encontraban en muestra algunos juguetes, en ese momento la voz de Hermione lo sacó de su análisis.

— Harry ¿te piensas quedar ahí? — preguntó asomando parte de su figura por la puerta. Al instante el chico caminó sacudiéndose la nieve que se había acumulado en su abrigo, se limpió los pies y entró por completo a la tienda, sondeó con sus pupilas esmeralda el lugar observando como había varias parejas, mujeres embarazadas y algunos niños.

Hermione sonrió al ver la ternura que se respiraba en la habitación. — Vamos, no te quedes ahí — inconscientemente tomó su mano, haciéndolo avanzar por los pasillos — ¿qué te parece este? — señaló un osito de felpa.

— ¿No crees qué es muy común? — cuestionó con una mueca.

— Si, lo sé pero es lindo, además es suave, no queremos que se lastime — objetó lógica sonriéndole.

— No, claro que no — afirmó, buscando entre los juguetes algo que le gustará, caminó un paso hacia la izquierda notando que algo le impedía seguir, buscó lo que era, encontrando que el obstáculo era que tenía su mano entrelazada con la de su amiga, subió su vista por el cuerpo de la castaña, hasta llegar a su rostro, notando su expresión de ternura.

— Mira este — señaló un móvil de aviones, los cuales volaban, y prendían sus luces, haciendo algunos sonidos suaves. Al no escuchar respuesta se giró su rostro encontrando las pupilas fijas de su amigo en ella, curvó sus cejas en señal de cuestionamiento — ¿no te gusta?

Harry sacudió su cabeza tratando de regresar al mundo real y dejar de ver todo en cámara lenta, pero al notar como Hermione señalaba un móvil y se giraba para verlo con esa cálida expresión, acompañada de esa suave sonrisa, sintió un vuelto en su corazón acompañado de una explosión de sensaciones en la base de su estómago que no supo cómo interpretar ni calificar.

En ese momento apareció una trabajadora del lugar, interrumpiendo la escena. — ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

— Ah bueno solo estamos buscando un juguete, pero gracias — expresó Hermione con amabilidad.

— Oh ya veo, pues aquí de seguro encontraran lo que buscan — mencionó la mujer, notando que iban de la mano — pero ustedes son una pareja muy joven ¿cuántos meses tiene de embarazo?, ¿acaso no come bien?... esta muy delgada — señaló al revisarla.

Al escuchar eso ambos se pusieron colorados como tomates, incluso resplandecían, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas entre si, negando con la cabeza, soltándose de las manos.

— No, yo… no estoy embarazada — aclaró apresurada casi con un grito, muriéndose de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a decirle eso y enfrente de Harry? Precisamente de Harry.

— Entiendo, no se preocupe aquí puede aceptarlo, aquí no los juzgamos por la edad — acotó la mujer, no creyendo en las palabras de ella, más al notar el extremo sonrojo de ambos — señor, debo decirle que aquí encontrará todo lo necesario para su esposa y su bebé.

Una vez más los colores se hicieron presa de ellos. Harry no podía ni articular palabra, no daba crédito a lo que esa mujer estaba diciéndoles. — No… esta usted confundiendo la situación — trató de explicar.

— No, no lo creo… se nota que entre ustedes hay un lazo muy fuerte, una conexión, hacen buena pareja — agregó terminándolos de avergonzar, en ese momento una pareja le habló a la mujer, logrando que Hermione tomará la mano del chico y lo arrastrara a otra parte de la tienda, escondiéndose tras un estante.

Lo soltó respirando aliviada, estaba tan apenada por la situación que ni siquiera podía levantar la vista para mirar a Harry, por su parte él no era inmune a lo que sentía la castaña, se alboroto su cabello, estaba hecho un mar de nervios y vergüenza, inhaló profundamente, tomando el control de su cuerpo, se relajó.

Regresó sus pupilas a su amiga, notando como ella no lo miraba, tosió para llamar su atención.

— Lo siento, esa mujer esta loca, no se por qué nos dijo eso — se aceleró a decir, levantando ligeramente su rostro para encontrar la mirada semi divertida del buscador, lo cual la confundió más.

Harry nunca había visto tan apenada a su amiga como ahora, ni siquiera cuando la posición multijugos falló, llenándola de pelos de gato, es más, vamos ni siquiera esa mañana al despertar juntos en la misma cama, se habían puesto así, esta era una nueva faceta de ella.

Siempre Hermione había sido su sostén en los momentos más difíciles, siempre tan segura de su conocimiento, de ella misma y ahora verla así tan frágil, vulnerable y totalmente apenada, era diferente, sonrió divertido por la situación.

— Ni yo tampoco — acotó levantando los hombros y sonriéndole, dándole confianza.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, recuperándose de ese suceso tan embarazoso y rió al darse cuenta que la situación había sido graciosa.

— Es mejor que busquemos el juguete y salgamos de aquí o terminaremos con no sé cuántos años de matrimonio y quién sabe cuántos hijos — bromeó riendo nerviosa.

Él compartió la risa nerviosa, alborotándose un poco más su melena. — Pues entonces es mejor que vayamos, esposa — embromó un poco más para terminar de romper la tensión, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación al pronunciar esa palabra.

Granger sintió que el aire le faltaba al escuchar de la propia voz de Harry, ese epíteto ¿quién había soltado esa snitch dentro de su estómago? Logró esbozar una sonrisa de total felicidad, aunque sabía que sólo había sido una broma, le bastaba para traerla en las nubes.

— Esta bien esposo, busquemos el juguete — avanzó con paso saltarín, dejando a un Harry extrañado de verla caminar así.

Siguieron revisando el lugar, escondiéndose de la extraña mujer que los había colocado en tan penosa y afortunada situación.

— Harry ¿qué te gustaría regalarle? Hemos visto muchos y nada te convence del todo — manifestó moviendo algunos peluches — el expresso es lindo — expuso mirándolo.

— Si lo es, pero no es lo que quiero darle — confesó sondeando el lugar con su vista, se acomodó los lentes con su dedo índice, cuando a su mente volvió la foto que Sirius le había enseñado, junto con la carta que su mamá le había enviado, aquella donde el salía con su primer escoba en su primer cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Acaso ya encontraste el juguete? — interrogó al notar como su rostro se iluminaba.

— Si, le regalare una escoba — comunicó firme.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Una escoba? Pero… — no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

— Si, una escoba — recalcó sonriente — ¿O… no te parece? — dudó al ver la expresión temerosa que atravesó el rostro de su amiga.

— Pues… no sé por qué le quieres regalar una escoba a un bebé, no creo que pueda volar aún — explicó confundida, más al pensar en volar, a ella eso le daba un poco de pavor y imaginarse un bebé volando no era una escena que le fuera agradable.

— Si, bueno, Sirius me enseñó una foto que mi mamá le mando, cuando cumplí un año… y él me había regalado una escoba, de hecho en la foto salgo volando — informó sonriente, ya que volar era una de sus pasiones, junto con el Quidditch.

— Ah entiendo, creo que debo ver esa foto — comentó incrédula, pero al ver la sonrisa de Harry, no se pudo negar —. Ah esta bien, compremos una escoba que contenta un equipo de protección y también otro juguete por aquello de que Teddy todavía no cumple un año.

— Lo que tu digas — caminaron en busca de dicho objeto, en donde Harry escogió la más actual, sin importare el precio.

Después de obtener la escoba, Hermione escogió el otro juguete, siendo este un juego de cubos armables.

— Pero Hermy ¿no crees que sería mejor otra cosa? — ahora fue su turno para dudar.

— No, Harry… creo que contigo tendrá suficiente diversión y adrenalina. Teddy también necesita desarrollar su intelecto — arguyó lógica.

— Esta bien — resignado dejó caer sus hombros, después de todo Hermione, seguía siendo Hermione.

Caminaron hasta la caja, Harry esperó en la fila hasta que fue su turno, pagó y aguardó a que los envolvieran, mientras la castaña se distraía con algunos peluches.

— Listo, podemos irnos — anunció satisfecho el moreno, guardando un tercer regalo en su túnica, mirando con cierta ternura a su amiga.

— Ah que bien, vamos ya es tarde — estaban a punto de salir cuando escucharon la voz chillona de esa mujer, al instante ambos cerraron sus ojos en espera de otro comentario.

— Hasta luego, ojala sigan siendo una familia feliz — dijo, al instante los chicos se voltearon y le sonrieron nerviosos — espero que vuelvan con su bebé cuando nazca.

— Gracias — salieron del lugar lo más rápido posible avanzando varios metros sin detenerse.

— ¡Por Merlín que mujer! — exclamó Hermione abrumada.

— Si, lo sé — concordó mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa guasona. Apretó sus labios tratando de contener la risa que deseaba escapar de su boca.

— Vámonos — pidió abochornada.

— Después de ti esposa…

Hermione aún entre el sonrojo y la pena, asintió aunque no pudo evitar que el regocijo que la recorría se exteriorizara en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Solo por un momento se permitió fantasear con la idea de ser la señora Potter algún día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

Ahora un poco de promoción a nuestros **Forums**... pásense por ahí y participen, sugieran, voten. Y como ya es costumbre, los dejaremos con la persona elegida para extender hacia nuestros fieles lectores el agradecimiento por sus reviews.

Así que con ustedes el caballero perfecto, castaño, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos ámbar y ahora padre de nuestro querido Teddy… **¡Remus J. Lupin! **(Aplausos de parte de las autoras, mientras el aparece ligeramente avergonzado y con una pelirrosa a su lado)

— Hola chicas ¿cómo están? — grita Nymphadora, caminando al lado de Remus, saludándolas con la mano.

— Hola Nym… muy bien gracias — responde TDP algo sorprendida por la aparición de la chica.

— Hola Nym, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? — saludó LM.

— Lo siento chicas, pero cuando le dije que me habían elegido para dar los agradecimientos insistió en venir a saludarlas — manifestó Lupin.

— No hay problema, es genial verte por aquí — expresó Princess sonriente, extendiéndole las hojas donde aparecían los reviews.

— Gracias nenas, hace mucho que no me invitan a dar agradecimientos — se quejó Nymphadora.

— Lo sentimos, es que… bueno… tu sabes… — replicó LM.

— Si, entiendo, por eso he venido hoy para imponer la presencia femenina — aseveró con diversión guiñando su ojo al castaño.

— Muy bien, entonces iniciemos con esto — pidió Remus, tomando las hojas de manos de su esposa, mientras LM y TDP retrocedían para darles espacio.

— Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Bueno, como ya saben soy Nymphadora Lupin, pero pueden decirme Nym, ahora bien, me he colado para agradecer a ustedes en esta ocasión, ya que el elegido fue Remus y la vez anterior Sirius, así que no podía dejar de estar presente por acá ¿no creen?

— Entonces empieza… — pidió Lupin.

— Pero Remus, al menos deberías saludar, no seas maleducado, ¿qué clase de ejemplo es para Teddy? — lo regañó divertida.

— Si me dejaras hablar ya lo habría hecho Nymphadora — acotó el castaño sonriente — ¿cómo están? Es un placer estar aquí agradeciéndoles su fidelidad al fic de Harry y Hermione.

— Si, ¿no son encantadores? Hacen un estupenda pareja… — afirmó Tonks interrumpiendo.

— Nymphadora… — protestó John.

— Lo siento… continua… — pidió la mujer, leyendo las hojas que le habían entregado.

— Bien, ahora iniciaremos si no hay mas interrupciones — completó divertido, leyendo el primer nombre de la lista — nuestro primer review es de **Less Potter,**¿cómo estas? Si, el capitulo anterior fue bueno y bastante romántico, las cosas ya empiezan a darse entre ellos, aquí tienes la actualización, esperamos que te guste este capitulo y nos dejes tu review para opinar, ¿de acuerdo? Le trasmitiremos tus saludos a Sirius y el beso se lo dará Nym ¿cierto? — expresó mirando a la aludida.

— Claro que si, yo le daré a Sirius un beso de tu parte y no dejes de seguir la historia se pondrá mejor, te mandamos un gran abrazo y un beso, cuídate mucho — manifestó ondeando su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro — ahora es el turno de **Hay Moon Black**, ¿cómo te va? ¿Eres Black? estupendo, puedes ser pariente nuestra, ¿o tal vez será por Sirius? Bueno lo importante es que es estupendo que sigas el fic y que te guste, las nenas se esfuerzan mucho en todas sus historias para que les agraden.

— Así es. Aquí tienes la actualización y esperamos que no dejes de enviar tu review para saber que te pareció, ya que entre mas apoyo hay, las chicas mas rápido actualizan, por lo pronto te mandamos un gran abrazo y un beso — afirmó el licántropo.

— Ahora vamos con **viko,** dándote la bienvenida al fic, que bueno que te sumas al apoyo a los review para que actualicen rápido, este capitulo augura muchas cosas así que no dejes de mandarnos tu review para ver que te pareció, ¿verdad Remus?

— En efecto, nos agradaría saber de ti en cada capitulo, y esperamos que no lo abandones porque se pondrá muy interesante, cuídate mucho, te mandamos un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo — completó Remus, haciendo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida — y hablando de apoyo, **Mel**, también nos dejó su review apoyando al fic, cosa que es muy agradable ya que a las nenas las hace feliz para poder actualizar cada vez mas rápido, aunque con tantos fics es un poco lento el asunto.

— Si, como "Seducción", necesitamos apurarlas para que actualicen rápido Remus, somos protagonistas ¡por Merlín! — opinó Tonks sonriente recordando otro fic, mientras a lo lejos las chicas alcanzan a escucharla mirándose entre si.

— Si Nym, pero ya sabes como dicen ellas, su vida es caótica y estresada, pero continuemos con los agradecimientos a los lectores y ya veremos con ellas lo de las actualizaciones.

— De acuerdo**, Mel,** sentimos la distracción… bueno, mil gracias por apoyar esta historia, esperamos que la sigas y nos dejes tu review de este capítulo para saber que te pareció por favor, y también apoya a las niñas para que tengamos más presencia en los agradecimientos — pidió la señora de Lupin.

— Bueno, ahora vamos con **laurus cullen weasley,**una gran lectora, nena, es estupendo verte por aquí en cada capitulo y esperamos que no sea la excepción con esta actualización y nos dejes tu review de apoyo a esta pareja, Harry y Hermione merecen ser felices juntos.

— Si, después de que las nenas hicieron "El ultimo beso" su primer fic de esta pareja, fue tan trágico que es justo que en este fic queden juntos así que no dejes de apoyarlos por favor y así no te dejaran con la intriga tanto tiempo y no te dañara la salud jajaja, por cierto, LM agradece tu apoyo para quedar con Sirius, dice que se merece a alguien así, bueno te mandamos muchos abrazos y besos, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

— Ahora vamos con **Lean Black,**¿cómo estás? Un placer saludarte te he visto en los reviews de otros fics de las nenas, espero que todo este de maravilla contigo y bueno, que puedo decirte, ya sabes que estas niñas son tardadas pero seguras así que no nos abandones y sigue este fic ya que promete mucho. Déjanos tu opinión de que te pareció la actualización por favor.

—Si, prometemos ejercer un poco de presión para que actualicen mas rápido, sobre todo unas cuantas que se han rezagado. Por lo pronto cuídate mucho — se despide divertida — Y ahora vamos con un caballero entre tantas damas, es**adolfo de la torre aguilera**, ¿Cómo estas? Que bueno es verte por acá, ¿por qué no te gustan los Ha&He? A mi se me hacen súper lindos, pero respeto lo que opinas, no nos abandones y no dejes de dejarnos tu opinión por favor, te mando un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo — gritó la pelirrosa, elevando los brazos en un gesto efusivo, mientras Remus la mira con las cejas levantadas.

— Bueno, seguimos con **Melcofe,** una nena nueva en este fic, bienvenida pequeña, es un placer tenerte por aquí, esperamos que nos tengas paciencia, como ya dije anteriormente son demasiados fics y muy poco tiempo el que tiene libre, pero aquí esta la actualización y no te decepcionara, déjales un review a las nenas para saber que te pareció.

— Si, no las abandones, esperamos saber de ti, cuídate mucho te mandamos abrazos y besos ¡hasta pronto! — se despidió haciendo señas con la mano. Al leer el siguiente review sus ojos se tornan serios y su rostro palidece ligeramente. — ¿Qué significa esto Remus?

— Tranquila Nym, no es lo que parece, lo que pasa es que cuando Sirius dio los agradecimientos asumió que **Makarva**era una dama, pero no, es un caballero, así que cuando el escribió ese review TDP se afano en corregir el error, no es nada de lo que parece, así que tranquila.

— Aaaah vaya… bueno, siendo así diré que es muy gracioso que Sirius asuma que todas quieren con el y ahora se equivoco — dijo burlona, mientras reía fuertemente y Lunático intentaba mantenerse serio, pero al ver los divertidos ojos de su esposa no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reír con ella de la desgracia de Canuto.

— Ya Nym, solo deja que Sirius vea esto y se va a querer morir — asumió Remus.

— Y yo estaré encantada de decírselo en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión, pero bueno, **Makarva** no te preocupes yo le daré tu mensaje a Sirius y me burlare de él, por lo pronto dale mis saludos a tu novia y déjanos tu review para saber si este capitulo te gusto por favor.

— Si, no olvides que a las niñas les gusta leerlos y prometemos poner más atención en el futuro en cuanto a los detalles antes de mandar propuestas como las de Canuto.

— Es que… bueno, tu sabes como es Sirius, piensa que todo personaje que le habla es porque esta tras el, por lo pronto te dejamos con la actualización, cuídate mucho y no dejes de postear por favor, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso — afirma Nym divertida, mandando besos con la mano.

— Bueno Nym, hemos terminado, eso es todo por ahora.

—¿Qué? Tan pronto, pero si yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

— Lo se, yo también, pero es hora de regresar a casa, además dejaste a Teddy con tu madre y tenemos que ir por el.

— Bueno si, también agradeceré a **Janet—khp, araneli h y hr, lavero10,**extrañamos su review ¿Dónde están? y a todas aquellas personas que leen y no nos dejan un review, anímense no es tan difícil solo hay que pulsar el botón GO y no olviden pedir que yo venga sola a dar los agradecimientos, ¿donde queda el poder femenino?

— Creo que eso lo deberías de hablar con las nenas… — opino el licántropo, mientras estas se acercan a ellos — Bueno, hasta pronto cuídense mucho

— Si, nos veremos pronto les mandamos abraxos y besos ¡valen 1000!— grita Nym, robándole la frase a Princess, mientras esta se acerca a tomar el micrófono — los dejamos con el capitulo, Saludox y Abraxos a todos — grita TDP, mientras Lady ríe de su rostro ofuscado.

El telón se cierra.


	5. Alguien especial

_**Disclaimer: **_Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

Hemos vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia. Gracias por el apoyo, gracias a los reviews es que pudimos actualizar.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Alguien especial.**_

En Sortilegios Weasley…

Los gemelos se preparaban para abandonar la tienda listos para ir a comer a la Madriguera, lo único que los detenía era que su pequeño hermano aún no aparecía.

— ¿Crees qué no llegue? —cuestionó George observando el reloj de pared detrás de ellos.

— Si llegará, no creo que quiera enfrentarse al enojo de nuestra madre, él prometió ir —repuso confiado Fred.

— Cierto, pero ya pasa de la hora que acordamos, ya debería estar aquí —mencionó en un bostezo —además tengo hambre —añadió con una mano en su estómago, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a su sofocado hermano.

—¡Por fin llegue! —exclamó Bilius cerrando tras de si la puerta evitando que el aire helado entrara.

— Vaya, pensamos que no llegarías —aseveró George sonriéndole.

— ¿Y dejar que mi mamá se enojará? ¿Es broma, no? —respondió con una media sonrisa.

— Mmmm vamos, que ya debe estar esperándonos —afirmaron los gemelos tomando a su hermano de los brazos y desapareciendo al instante, apareciendo en la cálida sala de su hogar.

— Madre hemos llegado y claro tu hijo menor viene con nosotros —anunció Freddy avanzando hacia la cocina, mientras se despojaban de sus pesados ropajes que los protegían del frío.

Ron miraba todo con cierta nostalgia, claro, no tenía tanto tiempo desde que se había mudado pero después de todo ese siempre sería su hogar, avanzó hasta la cocina donde la mesa ya estaba puesta.

— Ron, hijo, que bueno que llegaste —dijo Molly abrazando al joven, haciendo que él trastabillara un poco por la fuerza que su madre le puso.

— Mamá por favor —pidió el joven avergonzado.

— Al parecer tenemos que irnos para que mamá nos valore George —bromeó el mayor de los gemelos.

— Si eso creo, ya ves que cuando Charlie y Bill se fueron —agregó el otro.

— Los estoy escuchando —murmuró su madre, mirándolos con molestia.

— Hola hijo es bueno verte por aquí —comentó su padre acercándose a saludarlo —al parecer hoy tendremos mesa llena.

— ¿Quién más vendrá? —cuestionó curioso el ojiazul sentándose en la mesa, en su antiguo lugar.

— Pues Bill, Fleur y Percy con Audrey — manifestó la señora Weasley.

— Si solo faltara Ginny que fue a comer a la casa de los Lovegood y Charlie que esta en Rumania —resopló con nostalgia Arthur.

— Bueno Ginn ha estado muy rara, quizás sea porque no le invitaron al Baile —murmuró Ronald, aunque él tenía sus sospechas.

**I * * I * * I H&H I * * I * * I**

En el Valle de Godric…

El par de amigos aparecían en un paisaje blanco, frente a una puerta de madera ya conocida. Ahora adornada con un corona navideña.

— Llegamos —anunció Hermione, dibujando una gran sonrisa —, es mejor que toquemos o me congelare —mencionó sintiendo la helada brisa.

— Si, claro —repuso aspirando profundamente, alzó su mano y tocó. A su mente volvieron varias imágenes de la guerra, imágenes que involucraban a Tonks y Remus, él sabía que el hecho de que hubieran salido con vida era casi un milagro.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando ver la figura de un castaño. —Harry, Hermione, vamos entren o se congelaran —instó cediéndoles el paso, para después saludarlos de una manera más cariñosa.

— Vaya, por fin llegaron ¿por qué se tardaron tanto? —indagó Sirius, saliendo de la cocina con el pequeño Teddy en brazos.

— Es que… no quería venir sin traerle algo —murmuró con apuro, mostrando los obsequios.

— Harry, no era necesario —replicó apenado Remus.

— Lunático no digas tonterías, además deja que Harry le compre lo que quiera —interpeló Black acercándose a los jóvenes.

— Es igual a ti, cuando él era de la edad Teddy — señaló recordando aquellos momentos.

— Ah llegaron —pronunció alegre Nymphadora, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de bocadillos, caminando con una sonrisa hacia ellos, cuando tropezó, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no tirar la bandeja —. Todo esta bajo control, tranquilos —añadió al ver la apuración de los demás por ayudarla.

— Nym, ten cuidado —murmuró Sirius negando con su cabeza.

— Bueno, pero denme sus abrigos y tomen asiento —pidió Lupin, sonriendo, aún no se lograba adaptar del todo a su nueva vida, después de todo él nunca se había concebido como padre y como cabeza de una familia.

— ¿Y dónde esta Ron? —preguntó Dora, percatándose de la ausencia del chico.

— Pues él esta en su casa, sus padres lo invitaron a comer, pero les manda saludos —comunicó Harry, colocando los regalos en la mesa de centro.

— Entiendo, pero siéntense, ¿esos regalos son para Teddy? —cuestionó risueña al ver el empaque.

— Si, este es de mi parte y este es de Hermy —señaló curvando sus labios en una sonrisa tímida.

— Gracias, de seguro a Teddy le gustaran, es solo un bebé pero créanme que es muy inteligente —aseguró la auror, mientras tomaba un bocadillo.

— Claro que es inteligente por eso me llevó tan bien con él, pero toma, cárgalo, es algo hiperactivo pero estarás bien —manifestó Sirius, entregándoselo a Harry, que no sabía ni cómo tomarlo.

— Abre tus brazos, sostenlo bien, pon tu mano en su espalda y ten cuidado con su cabeza… pero usa el otro brazo Harry — explicó detalladamente, mientras un nervioso y ligeramente rígido Harry seguía sus indicaciones, esperando no hacerle daño al pequeño.

Hermione observaba atentamente a su amigo, dejando que su mente volara a fantasías fantásticas, a sueños perfectos, en donde esa imagen de Harry con un bebé pudiera ser verdad, en donde ella tomaba un papel más importante que el de ser su amiga, donde ella pudiera ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, pero ¿acaso ella estaba a la altura de eso?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba atormentándola.

_«¿Si acaso yo pudiera? ¿Si lo que esa mujer en la tienda dijo pudiera ser verdad? ¿Si yo pudiera ser su esposa?, pero nunca he podido ser… más allá que su amiga, no soy tan popular como Ginny o Cho, ellas eran tan lindas y siempre lucían tan bien, tan sociables y yo la simple amiga como todos me llamaban una "come—libros", con un cabello que pocas veces puede estar en su lugar ¿cómo puedo pensar que él se fijara en mi? ¿en mi? yo solo soy su amiga, estos sentimientos no deberían ser_.»

Harry sintió al instante una conexión con el pequeño Lupin, que lo miraba curioso con sus ojos bien abiertos, alzando sus manitas hacia él, sonriéndole, dejando escapar pequeñas risas. Fue así que lentamente fue olvidando sus nervios, compartiendo la alegría del bebé.

— Se llevan bastante bien —comentó Remus, observando atentamente a su hijo en brazos de Harry.

— Claro, como yo con él cuando era un bebé —mencionó orgulloso Black.

— Harry, parece que a Teddy le agradas bastante, esta muy risueño —prorrumpió Dora, a su lado acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

— Eh no, bueno… él se porta muy bien —respondió apenado, meciendo ligeramente sus brazos.

— Voy a preparar la mesa —anunció Nym, abandonando la habitación.

Remus la siguió con la mirada, pensaba ir a ayudarla, pero notó que su ex alumna tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión ausente. — Hermione, estas muy callada ¿pasa algo?

Al instante ella volvió de su viaje emocional, por sus miedos y anhelos, por su pasado y por su presente. —No me pasa nada, es solo que estoy un poco cansada —repuso con una sonrisa débil, que no convenció a nadie. Al instante sintió la penetrante mirada del animago que la miraba de cierta forma divertida y picara —, pero no es por lo que tu crees Sirius —agrego rápidamente, con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa —. Iré a ver en que puedo ayudar.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —cuestionó al momento el licántropo, posando sus pupilas interrogantes en su amigo, al igual que su ahijado.

— Si, ¿por qué dijo eso? —preguntó Harry frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, confundido por la actitud de su amiga.

— No es nada, solo una platica sin sentido que tuvimos esta mañana —aseguró con simpleza Sirius, aunque él sabía su cuento.

**::::::::::::: H&H :::::::::::::**

En tanto Hermione entraba a la cocina completamente abrumada por saberse descubierta por el padrino de su amigo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —interrogó Nym al verla entrar con la cara totalmente roja.

— Ah no, solo que venía a ayudarte —aseveró gentilmente, ocultando el rostro de la mirada curiosa de la pelirrosa.

— No es necesario, ya todo esta listo, solo llevare estos platillos a la mesa —comentó sonriente —, no te preocupes los levitare para evitar accidentes — agregó antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo.

— Pero puedo…

— No, mejor porque no vas y les avisas que pueden pasar al comedor —pidió guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró al techo como suplicando piedad.

«Vamos Hermione tu puedes… es sólo salir y avisar, sólo no voltees a ver a Sirius.»

«Si como si eso fuera fácil.»

«Oh vamos, no sufras… además no podrías haberlo mantenido por siempre en secreto, Sirius es demasiado observador.»

«Cállate… conciencia, tu no sabes.»

«Claro que si se… soy parte de ti.»

«Mmmm, entonces no digas nada.»

Sacudió su cabeza y avanzó hacía la sala, apenas y mirando a alguno de los presentes. —Ya podemos pasar al comedor —anunció saliendo rápido de la habitación.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó extrañado Remus —actúa muy raro.

— ¿Qué le hiciste Harry? —preguntó divertido Sirius.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó desconcertado aún con Teddy en sus brazos — Yo no le hice nada… — se detuvo pensando en si tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido en la tienda.

— ¿Qué hacen ahí? Vamos, la comida se enfriara —manifestó Nymphadora acarreándolos.

— Ahora vamos —anunció paciente Remus.

Harry caminó lentamente mirando a su pequeño ahijado, el bebé se había mantenido todo el tiempo risueño, clavando sus ojos siempre atentos a él.

— Harry, ya puedes dármelo —murmuró Tonks —, aunque te espero todos los días, si logras tenerlo así siempre —acotó risueña recibiendo suavemente al pequeño, al cual colocó en un bonito moisés.

Él sonrió nervioso, era verdad que Teddy se había mantenido quieto, pero tenerlo todos los días, no sabía si estaba preparado para algo así. Su vida se había complicado bastante los últimos años y ni siquiera había pensado en un futuro y sus relaciones amorosas eran casi inexistentes, si solo se tomaba en cuenta que la última relación la había tenido con Ginevra y no estaba seguro de volver con ella y menos verse casado y con hijos.

Sacudió su cabeza y pasó su mano por su desordenado cabello. «_E__s solo un comentario… no tengo por qué preocuparme.»_ Avanzó poco convencido.

Al entrar al comedor, se percató que debía sentarse al lado de su amiga ya que era la última silla por utilizar y donde se encontraba un plato servido. Tomó asiento notando como su amiga estaba bastante tensa, frunció su ceño extrañado.

_«¿Qué le pasara a Hermione?»._ La miró de reojo levantando su cuchara para comenzar a comer.

— Espero que no me envenenes, eh Nym —advirtió Black, antes de probar la comida.

— Sirius —se quejó la mujer, mirándolo con reproche, para después mirar a su esposo — ¿Acaso no le dijiste que yo no cocine?

— A mi no me veas, yo se lo dije —evidenció Remus, alzando sus hombros.

— Mmmm ¿sabes tío?, no soy tan mala cocinando… algún día deberías…

— Acaso no recuerdas el día que te pedí que hicieras el desayuno y que en lugar de azúcar le echaste no se que a mi café —recordó el hombre, curvando su ceja.

— Bueeno… pero eso fue una pequeña equivocación.

— ¿Si? ¿Y también lo fue la vez qué quemaste el estofado? ¿O la vez qué en vez de sopa parecía papilla? ¿O…?

Harry escuchaba a lo lejos las voces, pero no podía comprender la actitud de su amiga y mucho menos ese extraño rosado color en sus mejillas que se encendía al ser mirada por su padrino.

«_No, no, no… debo estar loco, desquiciado ¿cómo puedo pensar que ella… que ella esta interesada en Sirius.»_ En ese momento soltó su cuchara haciendo que la sopa saltara por todo el mantel y parte de su ropa, mientras miraba perturbado y asustado a su amiga.

— ¡Harry! —llamó Hermione, tomando una servilleta, limpiándose las pequeñas gotas que habían manchado su vestimenta, para después colocar una en la mesa.

Él reaccionó después de unos eternos segundos. —Lo siento —murmuró apenado, limpiando su desastre.

— No te preocupes ¿estás bien? —preguntó Remus, buscando las pupilas del buscador detrás de sus gafas.

— Eh si, solo fue un accidente —replicó convencido.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado, codeando ligeramente a su amigo, mirándolo como diciéndole lo que pensaba y de lo que habían hablado esa mañana.

— Ya ves tío, a todos les pasan los accidentes, no solo a mí —reclamó Nym realizando un mohín.

Hermione miraba divertida la pelea del pelinegro y Tonks, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿qué era lo que le sucedía a su amigo? ¿Acaso se daría cuenta de lo qué pasaba entre ella y Sirius? Esperaba encarecidamente que no.

**.:::.:::.:::. H&H .:::.:::.:::.**

La comida continuó en relativa calma, no hubo más incidentes. Harry disfrutó un poco más de la compañía de Teddy, antes de que este cayera profundamente dormido. Mientras Hermione platicaba sobre algunos temas importantes de su carrera con Remus.

— Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Harry incorporándose.

— Tienes razón, aún debo hacer un ensayo —se levantó desarrugando su ropa.

— Vayan ustedes, yo aún tengo cosas que hablar con Lunático —comunicó Sirius, mirando cómplice a su amigo.

— Esta bien —musitó, acercándose a Lupin, del cual se despidió con un buen abrazo —, hasta luego Remus, gracias.

— No hay de qué, siempre serán bienvenidos —comentó con cariño.

— Nym, gracias —se despidió Mione, abrazándola, para después dirigirse a su ex profesor —. Remus, gracias, después vendré a verte para comentar algunos libros…

— Cuando quieras —replicó contento.

Después de despedirse, los chicos arribaron a la mansión Black por medio de los polvos flu. En la sala, comenzaron a sacudirse el resto de hollín.

— Es por eso que prefiero la aparición —confesó Mione, sacudiendo su abrigo.

— Tienes razón, también suele ser más cómodo —agregó observando a su amiga que tenía un poco de polvo en su nariz.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desconcertada al darse cuenta de que tenía la mirada de Harry sobre ella.

— Sólo tienes un poco de polvo — se acercó y suavemente le retiró la tierra de su nariz, haciendo que Hermione se sonrosara.

— Gracias, eh yo tengo que ir a mi cuarto —añadió nerviosa.

— Espera yo… — estaba a punto de darle el obsequio que había comprado para ella.

— Chicos, no pensé encontrarlos aquí —comentó Ronald quien acaba de arribar por medio de la misma red que ellos.

— Pues acabamos de llegar —mencionó Hermione, ligeramente decepcionada por la aparición de su pecoso amigo.

— Ya veo, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?— inquirió con una pizca de curiosidad.

— Pues bien —arguyó Potter.

— Teddy es muy lindo, además se lleva muy bien con Harry —acotó Mione con una sonrisa al recordar la imagen de su amigo con el bebé en brazos.

— ¿Qué tal la comida con tus padres? —preguntó el buscador.

— Pues como siempre, ya saben… solo falto Ginny y Charlie — puntualizó encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca en su cara —, por cierto les mandan saludos y también este paquete de comida —alzó la bolsa.

— Es mejor que lleves eso a la cocina, le esta escurriendo algo —señaló divertida Mione.

— Diablos, ensucie mi zapato —exclamó molesto Bilius.

— Los veo después —se disculpó Hermy, dejando al dúo ir a la cocina, mientras ella subía la escalera que la guiaría a su cuarto.

Harry la vio alejarse, desanimado dejó caer sus hombros, había perdido la oportunidad de darle el obsequio y agradecerle su ayuda en aquella tienda.

**.·.·.·.·.·. H&H .·.·.·.·.·.**

En Casa de Lupin…

Más exactamente en el despacho, Remus y Sirius platicaban amenamente mientras disfrutaban una buena copa de whiskey de fuego.

— Lo notaste ¿no? —comentó con cierta diversión.

— ¿Lo de Harry? —dijo con tono neutral, ante el asentimiento del pelinegro una sonrisa creció en su labios — ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¿Aunque crees qué él sea consciente de ello?

— Mmm no lo creo, pero espero que no lo deje pasar —espetó dándole un buen trago a su copa.

— Yo creo que Hermione… — en ese momento una lechuza con pelaje negro, apareció en la pequeña ventana.

— ¿Esperas correo? —preguntó con curiosidad el auror.

— No a decir verdad —se levantó y se dirigió hacia el ave desatando el pergamino de su pie, ofreciéndole un tazón de agua. Rápidamente desenvolvió el papel, clavando su vista en la caligrafía.

Sirius lo miraba fijamente notando como su mandíbula se tensaba y su rostro se ensombrecía, de inmediato se levantó para dirigirse a su lado. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Al parecer a habido un ataque por parte de los rebeldes seguidores de Voldemort —anunció mortificado.

— ¡No puede ser! —le arrebató la nota devorando con sus pupilas plateadas las letras, al terminar de leerla no pudo contener su impulso arrugó el pergamino, manteniéndolo en su puño cerrado — ¿Acaso no entienden que la batalla terminó?

— Al parecer no, pero tranquilízate todo esta controlado —acotó dejando salir un hondo suspiro y volviendo a su asiento.

— Aún así no me agrada —sentenció serio —, es mejor que no le digamos esto a Harry y que investiguemos quién es su cabecilla.

Remus asintió en silencio, preocupado por el futuro que les esperaba más ahora que tenía que proteger y brindarle un digno mundo a su hijo.

… … … H&H **… …** …

En el 12 de Grammauld Place...

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, observando los renglones de letras que formaban párrafos en su libro, pero por alguna razón no lograba concentrar. Despegó su vista del texto y miró hacia la ventana donde percibió la nieve caer.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Debo poder concentrarme! —se regañó convencida de que esa noche no lograría hacer nada, que no fuera tratar de entender lo qué le pasaba a su amigo.

Se levantó y lentamente se dirigió a su closet buscando un pijama, no necesitó esculcar tanto ya que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha que esperaba que la relajara.

Después de dejar su ropa en el cesto, caminó hacia la regadera y abrió lentamente las llaves, esperó a que el agua estuviera en un punto agradable para entrar, dejando que el líquido cálido recorriera su cuerpo.

— Moría por esto…— dijo en un suspiro —no ha sido un día tranquilo precisamente, con Sirius creyendo no sé qué cosas, con esa mujer que creía que Harry y yo… bueno —se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras una vaga sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Cerró sus ojos recordando el momento en que vio a Harry con Teddy. «_Será un gran papá, bueno sin contar la parte en que cree que los niños nacen casi sabiendo volar.»_ Su sonrisa se amplió pensando en eso.

Terminó de ducharse, se cambió y salió del cuarto de baño, mientras que con una toalla secaba sus rebeldes chinos, se sentó en un banco enfrente del tocador, dejando a un lado la toalla, para mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Desvió su vista hacia el calendario que reposaba en la vieja pared coloreada de amarillo, en ella estaba señalada la fecha del Baile, sin emoción dejó escapar el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones.

— Se acerca el dichoso Baile y yo… aún sin pareja, Ron tiene a Luna y Harry — pausó sin saber exactamente que acuñarle a su amigo o más bien a quién adjudicarle y de la nada la imagen de Ginny atravesó su mente, un fuerte retortijón apareció en su estómago de solo pensar en esa posibilidad y si fuera así y si él quisiera ir con ella —pero él ha dicho que no asistirá.

De repente un sonido en su puerta la sacó de esos tortuosos pensamientos.

**ooO H&H Ooo**

En tanto Harry escuchaba a su amigo dándole los pormenores de su comida con su familia, de vez en cuando sonreía ante algún comentario y cuando Ron le había dicho que cómo estaba Remus, él le había mencionado apenas algunas cosas y la mayoría habían sido sobre Teddy.

— Vaya… ¿una escoba? —preguntó sorprendido — No creo que la pueda usar…

— Lo mismo cree Hermione —respondió recordando que tenía que ir a verla.

— Bueno es Hermione, de seguro reprobó tal regalo, no le regalo un libro complicado ¿o si? —aseveró con una mueca.

— No, Ron —negó impaciente y un tanto tajante —. Tengo algo que hacer en mi cuarto.

— Esta bien —señaló notando cierta ansiedad en su amigo que dejó pasar —yo voy a la cocina, para ver que es lo vamos a cenar.

Con eso Harry subió a toda prisa las escaleras, al alcanzar el pasillo sus pasos fueron haciéndose más lentos y sigilosos. Su rostro mostraba cierta aflicción. «_Se lo daré y le diré gracias por acompañarme y así quizás le pueda preguntar con quién ira al Baile.»_

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero por alguna extraña razón su determinación para hacer lo que tenía planeado, flaqueó al estar frente a la puerta de Hermione. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar inexplicablemente.

_«Esto es absurdo, es Hermione y solo le voy a agradecer como lo he hecho muchas veces.»_

Fue entonces que a su mente llegaron varios momentos como ese, pero eran tantos que era difícil mantener una cuenta, sin duda ella siempre había estado para él pero ¿y él para ella?, esa pregunta lo confundió más aún.

_«Espero que ella nunca se aleje de mí.» _Inevitablemente ese pensamiento lo caló y asustó haciéndolo sentir un gran vacío. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, ni siquiera concebía su vida sin ella.

Sacudió su cabeza creyendo que exageraba las cosas.

Alzó su mano y tocó a la puerta, escuchando poco después un suave susurró que lo invitaba a pasar. Abrió la puerta buscando con rapidez la figura de su amiga, encontrándola sentada en ese banquillo frente al tocador, con su cabello alborotado y mojado cayendo por su rostro.

Abrió la boca un par de veces sin dejar salir una palabra por alguna razón su mente estaba solamente concentrada en su visión y la razón lo había abandonado.

Hermione lo miró confundida, con esa sensación en la base de su estómago que solo él lograba producirle.

Apenada giró su rostro, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera había peinado sus cabellos, estaba tan preocupada por su apariencia en ese instante que no le había dado la mayor importancia a que el joven no había pronunciado palabra alguna, hasta que una brisa helada llegó hasta ella, notando que la puerta aún estaba abierta y que Harry tenía la mano en la perilla pero que no había echó el menor intento por cerrarla.

— Harry, puedes cerrar la puerta —pidió sin mirarlo aún.

— Ah… si, claro —dijo al volver de su momento perdido, sacudió su cabeza e hizo lo que su amiga le había pedido, para después alejarse lo más posible de la chica, dirigiéndose a la ventana más próxima.

— Gracias —murmuró siguiendo con la vista la figura de Harry —, y… bueno… — trató de saber el motivo de su vista. No es que le molestase que la visitara pero él no había dicho nada y eso era un poco extraño.

— Eh… yo… — demonios ese no era un buen momento para que las palabras se le escaparan, se llevó una mano a su cabello revolviéndolo.

Hermione sonrió involuntariamente ese era uno de los gestos que más le gustaban de él, despegó la vista de su amigo para tomar el cepillo y concentrase en lograr que su melena luciera menos alborotada.

Harry se trató de controlar y de enfrentar esa sencilla situación para escapar lo más rápido de la habitación y de esa extraña sensación que lo invadía últimamente al estar con Hermione. Convencido y valiente se giró para verla, notando como ella batallaba para cepillar su cabello.

— Siempre es un caos ¿no? —susurró apenada.

Harry sonrió ante ese comentario. —Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a que fuera así —comentó sin mucha sutileza.

— Gracias Harry —soltó con un marcado sarcasmo —, es solo que a veces quisiera que luciera tan bien como el de cualquier otra chica.

— Yo… lo siento… — trató de componer su comentario, no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de quedar bien pero por qué quería quedar bien, ella era Hermione, bueno aunque era mejor no hacerla enojar —pero a mi siempre me agradado como lo llevas, además te hace ser única… no necesitas lucir como las demás para ser linda —completó dejando caer sus hombros esperando no haber arruinado más la situación.

Hermione sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y la aceleración de su corazón no se hizo esperar. Siempre que él le hacía un comentario así ella casís entía que dejaba de tocar el suelo. —Gracias…— dejó el cepillo y lo encaró —pero no has venido a hablar de mi cabello ¿o si?

— Ah no —respondió rápidamente, notando el suave rosado en las mejillas de la castaña. «S_e ve tan linda… nunca la había visto así, pero en qué estoy pensando es mi amigo, esto no esta bien.»_

— Eso pensé y bien… — agregó en espera de algo más.

— Bueno… — logró decir una vez más al escapar de esos extraños pensamientos — yo quería… — avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella —agradecerte por acompañarme hoy, de verdad me agrado buscar el regalo contigo, aún con esa señora que…

— Es una pesadilla —añadió ella, sonriendo tiernamente —, no tienes que hacerlo, a mi también me agrado.

— ¿Incluso más que leer un libro? —preguntó juguetonamente en busca de relajarse, notando como Hermione arrugaba levemente su nariz.

— Harry esa no es una buena comparación —mencionó sin cambiar el gesto —pero si, incluso más que leer un libro —finalmente añadió.

— Me alegra —buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica el regalo que le había comprado, exasperándose un poco al tardarse en encontrarlo parecía que quisiera escaparse de sus dedos o quizás era que aún seguía nervioso —, yo te compre esto en la tienda — evidenció al entregarle la caja.

— ¿Me lo compraste? Pero ¿a qué hora si…? —tartamudeó sorprendida

— En un momento en que tú te distrajiste, estabas muy contrariada por la actitud de esa mujer que aproveche para hacerlo —explicó sonriendo ampliamente al ver la expresión de asombro de su amiga.

— ¿Lo puedo abrir? —preguntó emocionada.

— Adelante… — Harry la observaba abrir la caja cuando su vista se desvió hacia el tocador donde se encontraba unas epístolas, con una marcada caligrafía que no necesito esforzarse para leer claramente el nombre búlgaro de Viktor Krum.

Su expresión se contrajo, sin saber por qué pero realmente eso lo incomodaba, el saber que su amiga y él pudieran tener algo…

— ¡Es hermosa Harry! —exclamó al ver una pequeña esfera de cristal con una representación miniatura de Hogwarts, montada en una base de madera, de las que agitándolas se apreciaba la nieve caer.

Sin querer contenerse, se incorporó y se lanzó a los brazos del buscador, colgándose de su cuello, haciéndolo perder ligeramente el equilibrio antes de que le respondiera el abrazo. — Gracias…

Harry sonrió para si al sentir el suave peso de su amiga sobre él, aspiró el suave aroma que emanaba, ese que le resultaba tan familiar que había acompañado su sueño la noche anterior. Estrechó su abrazó dejando que sus cuerpos se juntaran más, mientras él cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de ese cálido y sincero abrazo, olvidándose por un minuto de la existencia de Viktor Krum en la vida de su amiga.

Hermione por su parte se aferraba a él, feliz de poder compartir ese mágico momento con él, de ver como al menos ese día había pensado en regalarle algo exclusivamente a ella, sin importar que este gesto fuese solo como amigos. Tardó unos minutos más para separarse de él, no quería que pensara que no quería soltar o algo así, aunque eso fuera verdad.

Al sentir como el cuerpo de Hermione abandonaba sus brazos, sintió una sensación de inconformidad, estaba tan bien abrazado a ella.

— ¿De verdad te gusto tanto o solo lo haces para que no me sienta mal? —indagó divertido al ver la gran sonrisa que cubría el rostro de su amiga iluminándolo.

— Claro que si —aseguró con firmeza, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— Esta bien te creo —se llevó la mano a su hombro.

— No exageres ni siquiera fue así como un golpe —manifestó al ver el gesto.

Harry sonrió y aprovechó ese momento para hacer esa pregunta tan importante que lo mataba de curiosidad o quizás de algo más que se negaba a ver.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que su semblante se volvía serio.

— Bueno… yo, ¿piensas ir al Baile? —preguntó mirando la punta de su zapatos para después ir alzando lentamente su vista para encontrar las contrariadas pupilas de su amiga.

— Pues… no lo sé —contestó confundida — ¿y tu? ¿Iras con Ginny? —añadió con curiosidad y una punzada de dolor.

— No —negó sin separar sus pupilas de las orbes chocolatadas —, no iré con Ginny, le dije que asistiría con otra persona — contestó con incomodad.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar esto, mientras su corazón daba todo un vuelco. — ¿Y… quién es? —sintió que su boca se secaba de la nada y de pronto cada palabra costaba y raspaba.

— No lo sé, solo se lo dije porque no quería que tuviera la esperanza de que la invitaría —expresó separando su vista, no quería que su amiga lo analizara. Sabía que lo que había hecho había estado mal.

— Ya veo —mencionó con un poco de alivio y un pinchazo de culpabilidad por Ginevra.

— ¿Y tu iras con Krum? —preguntó repentinamente, regresando la vista a la castaña, a la espera de una respuesta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

Ahora las explicaciones… si, sabemos que nos hemos tardado años… y que pensaron que jamás volveríamos, pero es que este año fue exhaustivo, la escuela y todo eso, además con tantos fics… nos cuesta un poco actualizar todos, pero procuraremos hacerlo mas rápido.

Ahora ya podemos pasar a los agradecimientos.

Hola **Keila**¿cómo estas? Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu paciencia, sentimos el retraso, pro esta vida es complicada… te traemos la actualización, ojala te guste y nos dejes saber tu opinión, ¿de acuerdo?, que tengas un excelente año, cuídate, hasta pronto.

Hey **Lean Black**, ¿qué tal te va? Se te extraña en los reviews, no nos abandones, aquí esta el quinto capitulo, esperamos que te guste y nos dejes tu review ¿de acuerdo? Lamentamos la tardanza, pero tu sabes como somos, tenemos demasiadas historias, bueno cuídate mucho, nos leeremos pronto.

Hola **Julian**, un placer tenerte por aquí, es genial que el fic te haya gustado, no te preocupes, nunca abandonamos una historia, tardaremos en publicar pero no abandonamos, aquí tienes el quinto capitulo, dejamos saber que te pareció, cuídate y nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

Hola **Laurus Cullen Weasley,** gracias por tu review, y por tus deseos para que Sirius y Lady estén juntos, aquí tienes la actualización, ojala te guste y nos dejes un review, cuídate mucho y nos leeremos pronto ¿vale?

Hola **Makarva**, ¿cómo estás? Ya les mandamos tus respetos a Sirius, créeme que con lo que Nym le dijo se sintió muy mal… Lupin te manda saludos al igual que Nym., tenle un poco de fé a Ron, puede llegar a sorprenderte, por lo pronto aquí tienes la actualización, esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos dejes saber que te pareció, cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Hola **maju**, gracias por el apoyo, y ya sabemos que tardamos un poco, pero aquí esta la actualización, déjanos saber que te pareció saludos.

Hey **Melcofe** ¿cómo estas? Graicas por tu apoyo, que bueno que la pareja te guste tanto y bueno, a los foros puedes entrar desde nuestro perfil, tenemos varios así que pasa por allá ¿vale? por lo pronto te dejamos con el quinto capitulo, a ver que te parece, cuídate y nos leemos pronto.

Hola **luna_tik** ¿Cómo te va? Gracias por tu apoyo, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, las cosas se ponen mejor, déjanos saber que te pareció ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate mucho, saludos, nos leemos.

Hey **Shadowiver** ¿qué tal te va? Bienvenida al fic, es un gran placer que la historia te haya gustado, aquí tienes la actualización, esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos digas si te gusto, ¿vale? Cuídate mucho, hasta pronto.

Hola **AtRaM Potter**, ¿Qué tal estas? Para responder tus preguntas aquí tienes la actualización, esperamos que te agrade lamentamos la demora, pero tennos paciencia ¿vale? O paséate por nuestras otras historias, cuídate, hasta pronto.

Agradecemos a todos los que nos leen y nos tienen en favoritos y en alertas, esperamos poder contar con sus reviews para poder actualizar, les deseamos un estupendo año a todos, **no olviden dejarnos como regalo un review.**

Sean Felices…

Saludos y Abraxos

«´¨·.. **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**· .·´¨»


	6. Conversaciones

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros,** hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Conversaciones.**_

— ¿Y tu iras con Krum?

— ¿Con Viktor? — inquirió desconcertada.

— Si… bueno… es que… — trató de explicar el por qué de su pregunta.

— Ah pues no lo creo, él jugará ese día — repuso con un deje de tristeza, al menos él si la habría invitado de poder hacerlo y lo había intentado de no ser que de verdad debía estar en ese partido, era la final de la temporada y no se podía dar el lujo de no asistir y ella no se lo había pedido por supuesto. Además no quería que solo viajara por el Baile, no quería que surgieran malos entendidos.

Harry no supo por qué razón pero esa respuesta lo alegraba, aunque sabía que su amiga lucía decepcionada.

— Ya veo, bueno aún faltan unos días y quizás…

— La mayoría tiene pareja ya, además encontrar un vestido a pocos días sería un milagro — señaló sin mirarlo, clavando su vista en la esfera de cristal.

— ¿Sabes? No es tan malo… al menos tu y yo nos acompañaremos — trató de animar.

Hermione levantó su cara mostrando una leve sonrisa. — ¿En serio? Bueno tú… aún puedes asistir, te han invitado.

— Ni me lo recuerdes — mencionó con una mueca —, prefiero mil veces quedarme contigo, al menos no me adularías tanto.

— Claro que no — respondió con el mismo tono burlón.

— Hermione — pronunció con seriedad, al recordar su actitud frente a Sirius, observando como ella jugaba con su regalo.

— ¿Si? — murmuró notando el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

— ¿Qué te pasaba en la tarde? ¿Tiene… qué ver con Sirius? — exclamó sin aparatar sus pupilas esmeralda de ella.

— Eh… — no esperaba esa pregunta, la había tomado desprevenida, de un momento a otro su rostro se enrojeció al recordar el motivo, pero ¿sería bueno qué se lo dijera?

«Si, díselo… es tu oportunidad.»

«Cállate, no es momento para que me molestes.»

«Vamos, vamos.»

— ¿No me lo puedes decir? — incurrió impaciente frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, mirándola con cierto susto. «_Quizás… quizás si sea posible que ella…que ella si este enamorada de… de Sirius.»_

Hermione se giró no quería ver su reacción cuando se lo dijera. Tomó aire de manera ostentosa y lo soltó. — Sirius… Sirius…

Para Harry esos microsegundos fueron eternos, más cuando ella comenzó mencionando el nombre de su padrino, era como si su temor se hiciera realidad tal y como lo había pensado.

— Bueno él me…

— ¿Q-que? — tartamudeó por la confusión que se había desatado dentro de él.

— …me vio salir de tu cuarto esta mañana… y entonces él… cree que tu… yo… que tu y yo… — sentía definitivamente toda la sangre en su rostro, no podía haber un momento tan vergonzoso como ese.

— ¿Era eso? — interrogó siendo presa de una descomunal sensación de alivio combinada con alegría que se mostró en su voz, haciendo que ella se desconcertada, girándose apenas unos centímetros viéndolo de soslayo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se te hace gracioso qué piense que tú y yo… hicimos más que pasar la noche juntos? — aseveró titubeante, apenada y con molestia por la manera que él lo estaba tomando.

Harry le tomó el mentón haciendo que levantara su rostro, él también se sentía incomodo con la alusión a "hacer más", pero esta se veía relegada por saber que su suposición era errada, ella no estaba interesada en Sirius.

— No se me hace gracioso, pero es sólo que pensé que te sucedía otra cosa, debiste decírmelo.

— Es que no sabía cómo decirte lo que creía Sirius y bueno después, todo nos incriminaba y yo… — vaciló en seguir no quería descubrirse aún no se sentía preparada para decirle lo que sentía por él, además que su cara estaba ardiendo.

— Se como es Sirius, pero le diré que no te moleste con eso, le explicaré lo que pasó — comunicó sin soltar aún su mentón, se sentía tan cómodo, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por su mandíbula delineándola con suavidad.

— Gra-cias — su voz tembló, estaba a nada de derretirse por la caricia, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

Él esta a punto de decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Ronald, que ni siquiera se extrañó de encontrar a Harry con Hermione.

— Me imagine que estabas aquí Harry, es hora de cenar — avisó entrando al cuarto, tomando de las manos de su amiga el regalo que le acababa de dar el buscador.

— Espera Ron… — chilló la chica.

El pelirrojo la agitó un par de veces, mientras observaba como caía la nieve en el castillo. — ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

— Devuélvesela Ron — pidió Harry, esperando que a su amigo no se le ocurriera irritar a Mione.

— Dámela Ron, no quiero que le pase nada — espetó intentando recuperarla.

— Vamos no le haré nada — comentó divertido, jugando pasando la bola de una mano a la otra, haciendo que Hermione se exasperara e intentara alcanzarla, pero Bilius había crecido bastante y la pasaba por varios centímetros.

De un instante a otro Harry ya la tenía en sus manos, había logrado atraparla en el aire cuando Ron la había aventado. — Toma… ahora vamos a cenar.

— Harry eres un aguafiestas — lo acusó Ron con reproche, mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

— Ron a veces… — masculló Granger molesta.

— Si te sigues enojando te van a salir más arrugas — la molestó acompañado de un poco de risa.

— No le hagas caso — musitó Harry sacando por completo a Ron.

Hermione respiró ofuscada y dejó su pequeño regalo en el tocador, palmeándolo un poco, mientras una sonrisa boba se extendía a lo largo de sus labios

«Debiste decírselo.» Sacó a colación su conciencia.

«¡Claro que no!».

«¿Qué te detiene?».

«Sabes lo que es, no puedo ser tan vil y traicionar mi amistad con Ginny, debo hablar con ella.»

«Debiste decírselo desde hace mucho tiempo, yo te lo aconsejaba ¿y qué hiciste?... ignorarme como siempre.»

«Calla ya.»

— Aún no estoy preparada para eso… además no quiero que él se aleje de mi por esto, no lo soportaría — cuchicheó muy bajito con una gran tristeza.

Alzó sus ojos de la esfera y los colocó en el reflejo del espejo con un suspiró cansino, tomó nuevamente el cepillo y arregló su melena, para después amararla en una coleta. Buscó entre su ropa un abrigo y se encaminó hacia el comedor.

La cena se desarrolló rápidamente, pero aún no había regresado el auror, Hermione fue la primera en desaparecer literalmente dirigiéndose a su escondite, su habitación. Cerró a la puerta recargándose en ella.

— Creo que hoy si tendré que dormir en mi cuarto — dijo sin mucha emoción, y así era como de verdad lo sentía, contemplar su cama no la animaba, más después de haber sentido el calor del cuerpo de Harry, su brazo, su respiración acompasada.

«Desciende.» Aconsejó su mente.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás pegando un pequeño golpe en la puerta. — Me estoy yendo muy lejos…

Avanzó hasta su lecho quitándose su abrigo, se dejó caer en la cama en espera de escuchar los rechinidos que indicaban que sus amigos volvían a sus cuartos.

**:::::::::: H&H ::::::::::**

En tanto Ron y Harry jugaban un juego de ajedrez en la sala de estar. El pelirrojo se concentraba esperando el fallo de su amigo y así lograr que su jugada le diera la victoria.

Mientras que Harry no se encontraba ni la mitad de interesado en el juego, más bien estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, al mirar el rostro de su amigo algo le había inquietado, había permanecido tanto tiempo distraído y encerrado en si, en la batalla, en las pesadillas, en la destrucción que se había causado por eso, que había olvidado tantas cosas y había dejado pasar muchas más.

Y quizás no a todo le daba importancia, pero si algo que había vuelto a su mente, inquietándolo de manera llamativa, haciéndolo ver demasiado ansioso, agradecía que Ron fuera un poco despistado o ya estaría sobre él preguntándole toda un sarta de cosas, además que quizás terminaría enojado por las pocas respuestas que conseguiría de él.

Pero ¿qué era lo qué lo perturbaba? Un recuerdo vago dentro de ese mundo oscuro y doliente que había sido la batalla, en el que él había visto besarse a sus dos amigos. ¿Qué había pasado después?, apenas trataba de hacer memoria y en su mente aparecían imágenes donde estaban ellos dos juntos, pero ¿qué había pasado exactamente entre ellos?, porque hasta donde él tenía lucidez ahora no había nada.

— Vamos Harry tira.

Harry no dijo nada y se limitó a hacer el movimiento, tanteando el terreno en busca de respuestas.

— Ron… no me has dicho si has comprado ya tu túnica de gala para el Baile — murmuró para iniciar la conversación.

— No lo he hecho aún, quizás lo haga mañana, me acompañaras ¿cierto? — alzó sus pupilas para mirarlo — quizás hasta te animes a ir — añadió con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

— No lo creo Ron, pero si te acompañare o quizás quieras volver a usar una que te mande tu mamá — bromeó recordando como se sentía su amigo en cuarto año, usando esa túnica antigua.

Ronald bufó molesto. — Ni lo menciones, esta vez será algo que ni siquiera se le igualara a eso.

— Esta bien — concluyó con una sonrisa.

— Espero que Luna no lleve algo muy exagerado — dijo con cierto pesar.

— Vamos Ron, ella es así… además recuerda que debes estar agradecido que te acompañe, ya que ni siquiera fuiste tu él que la invitó y aún así aceptó.

— Ah pero si lo hubiera hecho, es solo que esos gemelos son demasiado desesperados — apuntó en su defensa.

— Si claro… lo mismo dijiste cuando trataste de pedírselo a esa chica de nuestra clase y a…

— Bueno si lo pones así — manifestó con una mueca, hundiendo ligeramente sus hombros.

— Como sea, has que se sienta bien y no te fijes tanto en lo demás, piensa que ella ha sufrido mucho con esto del secuestro y la batalla como para que tu la trates como si fuera un bicho raro— aconsejó con seriedad el buscador.

— Si, tienes razón, pero no bailare a su estilo — repuso firme.

— Como digas… — murmuró con cierta diversión recordando que su amigo tampoco era un buen bailarín — y bueno…

— ¿Te ha dicho Hermione con quién ira? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry vislumbró la posibilidad de aprovecharse de esta pregunta para sonsacarle lo demás. — No aún no…

— Vaya, esa chica es muy complicada — se revolvió el cabello —, quizás si…

— ¿Quizás si… qué?... Ron… se que no he estado muy al corriente de lo qué pasa por aquí, pero tu y ella… bueno — insinuó sintiéndose más incomodo de lo que pensaba que estaría.

Ron dejó salir un hondo suspiró y concentró su vista en el tablero como si estuviera remembrando esos días. — Bueno pues… la cosa es que… esto es tonto — trató de sonreír pero solo pudo colocar una mueca torcida, aún sin mirar los ojos de Harry, que se impacientaba con las vacilaciones de su amigo.

— Bueno pues… si nos besamos aquella vez durante la guerra — su voz sonaba apagada y lejana — y entonces yo… creía que después podría haber algo, pero cuando se dio la oportunidad de hablarlo, ella… ella… me rechazó — apenas alcanzó a decir la última palabra que apenas y había escuchado Harry, sorprendiéndose totalmente.

— Dijo que en aquel momento en que había pasado el beso y eso, pues estaba confundida ya con más calma, no podía haber nada entre nosotros — mencionó amargamente, como si aún existiera un remordimiento en su interior —. No se Harry, entonces no me lo pude explicar y simplemente lo deje pasar, pensando en que al menos seguíamos siendo amigos, porque no me permitiría alejarla solo por eso — curvó sus labios en un vaga sonrisa.

— Bueno tuve un poco de ayuda de Bill, que me aconsejó no enojarme por algo así, habían pasado ya muchas cosas como para agregarle esa — inhaló ostentosamente ese elemento vital, tratando de no dejar que esos momentos le afectaran nuevamente —, comprendí que debía hacerle caso y aunque no fue fácil pero después de darle muchas vueltas, resolví que era muy extraña o… que debía estar enamorada de otro — concluyó con eso, apenas logrando relajarse.

Harry estaba perplejo después de tal confesión._ «¿Hermione enamorada de alguien?, pero si…»._

Nuevamente la idea de que pudiera ser Sirius lo invadió, pero rápidamente la sacó de su cabeza. _«¿Quién será?... ¿será… será Viktor Krum?»._

— Un Knut por tus pensamientos Harry — comentó Ron ya más recuperado, haciendo su jugada.

Harry regresó de sus deducciones, no más tranquilo, ni con más seguridades que antes, pero ahora si que estaba intrigado, parecía que en la vida de sus amigos habían pasado tantas cosas y él ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. _«Vaya forma de vivir.»_

— ¿Aún piensas en ella cómo…? — dudó en seguir.

— Creo que de alguna forma acepte que no sería así y ella nunca me ha echó creer lo contrario, pero de vez en cuando pienso en ello digo… en verdad quería tener una relación con ella — puntualizó sin negar totalmente su sentir.

— Entiendo — movió una pieza, sabiendo que eso esperaba su amigo para actuar, además que quería dar por concluida su conversación sobre ello.

— Nada mal, Harry — halagó para después seguir con la jugada que había planeado, entonces pensó que era el momento que había buscado para también cerciorarse de sus dudas — ¿Y qué pasa con Ginny? ¿Vas a regresar con ella? — su voz se volvió ligeramente más gruesa —. A mi madre le encantaría — confesó sin darle mucha importancia — y a ella parece que también — añadió como no queriendo la cosa.

Harry se sintió vulnerable ante esas aseveraciones que lo confundían tanto y lo hundían en una conmoción total, por un lado estaba lo que aún sentía por la hermana de su amigo y por el otro lo que había dejado de sentir, dos cosas tan importantes y tan difíciles de comprender.

Sintió como un vació crecía en su pecho, no se veía mintiéndole a Ron, pero tampoco quería sonar crudo y cruel, no aún cuando no había tomado una decisión definitiva al respecto, pero si una temporal.

— No iré con ella al Baile, se lo he dicho — exclamó seguro, temiendo como reaccionaria su amigo.

— Mmm mira Harry, ella es mi hermana, pero no quiero intervenir en esto más de la cuenta, pero si le has dicho entonces por mi no hay problema, pero ten en cuenta que no quiero que salga lastimada, así que no te tardes demasiado en tomar una decisión, puede que cuando quieras estar con ella, quizás ella ya no — enfatizó el final de su frase esperando que calara a su amigo lo suficiente para que actuara.

Harry no se inmutó tanto como el guardián esperaba. Se mantenía calmado y con expresión meditabunda, no queriendo dejar ver lo que realmente pasaba por su mente. Bajó su vista al tablero y movió una pieza.

— Correré ese riesgo Ron, no quiero tomar decisiones apresuradas — culminó sereno.

Ronald dejó salir un bufido mientras meneaba la cabeza, negando. — Como quieras…

Potter estaba seguro de que se había molestado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Complacerlo?

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se azotó y la figura de Sirius apareció, dirigiéndose donde ellos se encontraban, colocándose a espaldas de Harry, analizando su juego.

— Me temo Harry que vas a perder — predijo con una sonrisa guasona.

— Vamos Sirius, no le rompas las esperanzas así — prorrumpió el pelirrojo divertido.

— ¿Qué va?, yo no he hecho nada — se mofó el hombre — mejor dime ¿qué tal las cosas en tu casa?

— Bien, te mandan saludos — mencionó Ronald, aún sin despegar la mirada del juego.

— Dales las gracias cuando los veas — agradeció con amabilidad, aunque sabía que de seguro Molly aún no lo quería más que ayer.

— Lo haré — jugó su ultima pieza y con eso le ganó el juego — ¡Si, gane!

Harry se hundió en su asiento, acomodándose sus lentes. — Ha sido un gran partido — apuntó con una media sonrisa.

— Quizás si practicas un poco más logres ganarme — manifestó muy pagado de si.

— Puede ser — resopló sin mucho entusiasmo.

Al escuchar el reloj resonar en la habitación se percataron de la hora.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué rápido se pasa la noche? Y aún tengo que realizar mis deberes y dormir — expuso con pesar Bilius.

— Tienes razón — coincidió Harry, incorporándose de su asiento al igual que su amigo.

— Vamos, pronto serán vacaciones y nos divertiremos — animó Sirius.

— Pero hasta entonces nos torturan — expresó con un mohín Ron —, somos los que… — se calló al pensar en que Harry no quería escuchar nada referente a Voldemort.

Pero Potter realmente no prestó atención a sus palabras ya que su mente le había recordado que tenía una plática pendiente con Sirius.

— Ron, te alcanzo luego — avisó girándose y encontrando el rostro bien parecido de su padrino.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó acomodándose en el sillón, expectante de que su ahijado dijera su motivo para quedarse.

El buscador caminó hacia el sillón más próximo, el cual estaba un poco alejado del calor chispeante de la chimenea.

Formuló en su mente la manera de tocar el tema de él y su amiga esa mañana; tenía que pensar bien cómo iniciar la conversación no quería quedar enfrascado en una platica penosa con el Merodeador, aunque sabía que no saldría muy bien librado, aún logrando ser serio y objetivo.

— Suéltalo Harry — instó impaciente, tamborileando sus dedos en el reposa brazos del sillón.

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se aventuró a hablar. — Bueno… ahora se que traían tú y Hermione esta tarde — profirió, sorprendiendo agradablemente al animago, quién empezaba a encontrar interesante su platica.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho? — enarcó su ceja, escrutando el rostro de su ahijado.

— Si y bueno… yo quería explicarte eso — sitió como la vergüenza poco a poco se apoderaba de su control.

— ¿Explicarme? — preguntó sin comprender.

— Si, esta mañana cuando… tu viste salir a Hermy de mi cuarto, pues este… es que…

— ¡Ah! — empezaba a comprender todo y vislumbraba la posibilidad de aprovecharse de eso — Harry no tienes que decirme todo lo que ocurre entre ustedes, aunque creo que queda más que entendido… pero ¿se están cuidando? Porque si no…

Harry se sintió más que avergonzado, la sangre se le había subido al rostro. — ¿Qué? ¡No! — alzó sus manos negando.

— ¿No qué Harry? ¿No te estas cuidando? Espero que Hermione si, claro ella es más sensible — aseveró divertido, poner en apuros a su ahijado era demasiado sencillo.

— ¡Sirius! ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¿Eso es lo qué le dijiste a Hermione? — ahora entendía como es que ella se había sentido.

— Tranquilo Harry, no le dije exactamente eso a ella — siguió con el juego dejando salir una risotada — relájate Harry, es algo normal.

Para Potter esto realmente era embarazoso, tenía que terminar de una buena vez con ese malentendido. — Entre Hermione y yo no pasa nada, esta mañana ella salió de mi habitación porque parte de la noche me ayudó a hacer un ensayo y era muy tarde cuando termine. Ella ya se había dormido en mi cama, así que la deje ahí… — aclaró apresurado, dejando sin oxigeno a sus pulmones.

No tenía porque dar más detalles, después de todo él de alguna forma había salido beneficiado y haberla tenido así para él era muy gratificante. — Ella es solo mi amiga… — agregó después de un buen respiro, dándole el titulo que siempre había tenido.

— Entonces debo disculparme con ella, todo ha sido un mal entendido, pero no te preocupes solo quedo entre nosotros — concluyó Sirius, no pensando realmente en dejar las cosas así.

— Si, solo fue eso… — respiró aliviado y más tranquilo su rostro había vuelto a su color natural de pigmentación.

— Ahora que estamos hablando, ¿has pensado en si asistirás al Baile? — preguntó esperando convencerlo.

— No, aún pienso que no iré — se detuvo a pensar en al respuesta que le había dado a Ginny — aunque…

— Deberías ir, solo es un Baile — comentó despreocupado el auror.

— Lo sé, pero…

— ¿Has pensado en invitar a alguien? Se que te han invitado, quizás si consideraras nuevamente a alguna de ellas — sugirió animándolo.

— No lo sé, además no quiero que crean que algo…

— Harry deberías intentar, quizás alguna de ellas te sorprenda, no todo significa algo formal ya… simplemente intenta divertirte — aconsejó esperando la reacción del chico.

— No, no lo creo, no quiero emocionar a alguien con falsas esperanzas y quizás si invite a alguna esperen más de mi que una amistad — espetó determinado.

— Bueno pues… eres demasiado exigente y no quieres poner de tu parte, pero ya que no quieres invitar a una desconocida que te proponga algo más... — la comisura izquierda de su boca subió ligeramente.

— ¿En qué estas pensado? No aceptare nada descabellado — advirtió antes de escuchar.

— Espera quizás te agrade la idea ¿por qué no invitas a Hermione? — sugirió con segundas intenciones.

Harry se quedó pasmado por un momento, no había pensado en eso, pero no sonaba nada descabellado, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, nada lo detenía, ella no tenía pareja… esa sería una forma también de quitarse de encima a todos, irían al Baile y él no se vería involucrado con nadie, después de todo él ya tenía un lazo con ella inquebrantable, eran amigos para siempre, pasara lo que pasara, habían estado tan cerca de la muerte que su amistad podría sobrevivir a ese Baile.

— ¿O acaso Hermione ya tiene pareja? — interrogó después de un extenso silencio en el que había visto como Harry meditaba su propuesta.

— Mmm no aún no — respondió sin querer confirmar nada—, pero no se si la invitare.

— Piénsalo, si quieres mi ayuda sabes que la tienes, pero por ahora es mejor que vayas a hacer tus deberes — concluyó incorporándose. Poco después Harry lo imitó subiendo las escaleras, mientras que Sirius se dirigía a su Estudio.

Harry se detuvo momentáneamente frente a su cuarto, dirigiendo su vista a la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, pasaron unos segundos antes de que él entrara a su habitación, confundido por ese torrencial de emociones que sentía al estar con su amiga.

Caminó hacia su cama y se recostó, observando los trazos en el viejo techo, mientras trataba de poner en orden su mente, cuando un sutil aroma invadió su nariz, haciéndolo inhalar profundamente.

— El perfume de Hermione — murmuró esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

«_¿Debo invitarla?._ Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensarlo, ya que a su mente volvió al recuerdo de ese Baile en cuarto donde ella lucia realmente hermosa.

Incomodó se removió en su cama, no sabía qué pensar al respecto, era como si tuviera muchos síntomas de una enfermedad, pero sin saber cómo diagnosticarla y mucho menos curarla.

La verdad es que estaba echó un lío. _«¿Qué me pasa? Debo dormir más, estoy empezando a delirar, aunque ayer pude dormir bien.»_

La imagen de su amiga a su lado apareció como si fuera un fantasma, cada detalle de ella, sus rizos rebeldes, su rostro relajado, él podía recordar cada detalle de esa mañana. Una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo.

«_Si pude dormir bien, fue porque ella estaba a mi lado, es como si aún en sueños velara por mi.» S_acudió su cabeza, aturdido por esos pensamientos. «_Quizás solo fue una casualidad, pero ahora eso no importa»._

— ¿Qué debo hacer con lo qué Ron me ha dicho?, bueno él y ella… nunca tuvieron nada serio, él lo dijo… me pregunto ¿si le molestaría qué yo la invitara al Baile?, en el supuesto de que así lo hiciera ¿qué pensaría él?

Inhaló ostentosamente aire, tratando de encontrarle respuestas a esas interrogantes.

— Bueno no tiene por qué molestarse, después de todo, la estoy invitando como amigos, porque eso somos… no le veo lo malo, no creo que le moleste… aunque ese comentario que hizo, me intriga demasiado.

— ¿De verdad ella estará enamorada de alguien? ¿Quién puede ser? — masculló meditabundo — ¿Viktor Krum?

_«¿Será posible qué sea él? Aún se siguen carteando… al parecer ella deseaba ir al Baile con él, si no fuera por la temporada de Quidditch, ella iría con él.»_

Lo meditó por unos momentos, sintiéndose realmente incomodo con ello, no concebía a su amiga con ese chico.

— Creo que no esta bien que este escrutando en la vida de ella — se regañó, creyendo que era por eso que se sentía incomodo.

_«¿Y qué debo hacer con Ginny? El que Ron me insinuara la situación no me agrado, no se lo que me esta pasando, pero esta claro que me afecto en muchos aspectos.»_

— Volver con ella… — murmuró trayendo a su mente los momentos que había pasado al lado de la chica, incluso antes de enfrentarse a ese monstruo había pensado en ella, en sus besos.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello, desordenándolo más, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho.

— Ginny… — susurró más confundido de lo que antes estaba — quizás si deba ir a ese Baile con Hermione, de alguna forma no lastimare Ginny, ella sabe que Hermione y yo somos amigos… no tiene que molestarse, por ahora yo no soy lo que ella merece.

Se incorporó y se fue a la ducha, necesitaba alejar todos esos pensamientos, que parecían un carrusel dando una vuelta tras otras en su mente.

… … … **H&H … …** …

En la habitación de Hermione…

Ella se encontraba calientita bajo sus cobijas, la tenue luz que iluminaba su habitación la mantenía despierta, su vista esta clavada en el regalo de Harry que yacía su mesa de noche.

— Harry… — un largo suspiró salió de su pecho y su corazón latió tan rápido como lo había echó antes cuando él la tenía entre sus brazos, como tantas veces antes, queriendo revelar el secreto que guardaba.

— Se que no debo alegrarme porque él no vaya con Ginny, después de todo los dos son mis amigos — se recriminó con un ligero remordimiento.

«Pero a él lo amas, ella siempre será tu amiga, pero él es alguien más especial.»

— No me dejaras en paz ¿verdad? — pensó con ironía.

«Soy tu consciencia es mi papel es estar siempre presente.»

— No te lo tomes muy enserio, además yo tengo muchas cosas en que pensar — su mente volvió a su amigo.

«Vamos, si poco es el tiempo que le dedicas a otra cosa que no sea pensar en Harry Potter.»

— Lo sé, lo sé y no sé qué hacer ya… quizás él jamás se fije en mi, pero yo no puedo dejar de quererlo — apuntó resignada, lo que sentía era demasiado grande como para olvidarlo y mucho más para ignorarlo.

«Te gustaría estar con él en este momento ¿no?»

— Si sabes la respuesta, por qué preguntas, claro que si, pero no puedo, esta es mi habitación… además no hay justificación — repuso con tristeza, acurrucándose más entre sus mantas.

«Deberías decírselo.»

— No, él me necesita como su amiga, él aún no esta bien y yo no puedo llegar y decírselo así, no quiero que se aleje, no quiero que sienta compasión por mí, no quiero destruir nuestra amistad.

«Quizás eso no pase, quizás las cosas puedan ser diferentes… tu tan solo tienes que superar tus miedos.»

— No lo sé, es que pensar en que él me pudiera corresponder, es algo que ni siquiera concibo, eso sería tan increíble, sería tan feliz…

Cavilando en esa posibilidad fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo con una inocente sonrisa curvando sus labios. Al menos en sus sueños, ella se encontraba con su gran amor.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará... **

Ahora ya podemos pasar a los agradecimientos.

Hey **Melcofe** ¿cómo estas nena? Gracias por tu apoyo, como sabrás somos tardadas pero seguras jaja… aquí te dejamos el sexto capitulo, dinos que te parece ¿vale?, cuídate y nos leemos pronto.

Hola **Keila**¿qué tal te va? Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu paciencia, sentimos el retraso, y para que no te quedes con la duda te traemos la actualización, ojala te guste y nos dejes saber tu opinión, ¿de acuerdo?, cuídate, hasta pronto.

Hey **Pupy** ¿Cómo estas? Proclamamos una gran amor a Harmione… así que nos alegra saber que has empezado a leer fics Dramiones, paséate por el nuestro ver que te parece… es largo, gracias por tu apoyo, esperamos saber que piensas de esta actualización ¿vale? Cuídate mucho, hasta pronto

Hola **LoonyPotter** ¿Cómo te va? Que bueno que has regresado a seguir esta historia, gracias por tus palabras, aquí e dejamos el sexto capitulo, ojala nos puedas dejar un review para saber que te pareció, cuídate mucho ¿ok? Hasta pronto Xoxo ^_^

Hola **sofia** ¿Cómo estas? Bienvenida al fic, es un placer tenerte por acá, si esas parejas que colocó Rowling no son de nuestras favoritas, por eso innovaremos y dejaremos a Sirius con Lady Muerte jaja, aquí tienes el sexto capitulo, si puedes déjanos saber que te pareció ¿ok? Cuídate mucho, un abrazo.

Hey **Lean Black**, ¿qué tal te va? Que bueno que volviste, se te extrañaba en los reviews, no nos vuelvas a abandonar jajaja, gracias por los regalitos en forma de review, aquí esta el sexto capitulo, esperamos que te guste y nos dejes tu opinión ¿de acuerdo? Esperamos verte por los otros fics que esperamos poder actualizar pronto U.U cuídate mucho ¿vale? Un abrazo.

También queremos agradecer a **Julian**, **Laurus Cullen Weasley,** nena, te extrañamos por aquí, **Makarva**, no te hemos podido trasmitir los saludos de Remus y Nym, esperamos verte pronto, **maju**, **luna_tik**, **Shadowiver,** **AtRaM Potter**, por su apoyo al fic durante estos capítulos.

Agradecemos a todos los que nos leen y nos tienen en favoritos y en alertas, esperamos poder contar con sus reviews para poder actualizar, **no olviden dejarnos como regalo un review.**

Sean Felices…

Saludos y Abraxos

«´¨·.. **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**· .·´¨»


	7. La propuesta

_**Disclaimer:**_Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**La propuesta.**_

Harry se encontraba volando por el níveo cielo, puntitos blancos caían a su alrededor, el gélido viento rompía en su rostro, habían pasado dos días desde la conversación que había tenido con Sirius y aún la idea de invitar a Hermione no había logrado salir de su cabeza y mucho menos cuando inesperadamente había recibido una carta de Ginevra Weasley, confundiéndolo más, tanto que solo había logrado que se distrajera en las clases y que inevitablemente terminara volando.

— ¿Qué diablos me pasa? —pronunció a la nada, realizó algunas piruetas pensando en como su vida había cambiado en esos meses y como todos se esforzaban en sacarlo de ese estado de dejadez en el que había estado viviendo y ahora que había vuelto a abrir los ojos a la vida, todo había pasado tan rápido había tantas cosas que había dejado pasar y a medias, que era difícil enfrentarse a ellas y tomar una decisión y una de esas era su relación con Ginevra.

— ¡Diablos! Ya había tomado una decisión de no ir a ese estúpido Baile ¿qué hago pensando en ir? —se reprochó pasándose la mano por su despeinado cabello, de repente recordó lo que había visto el día anterior al entrar un momento al cuarto de Hermione, el día del Baile señalado en su calendario, sabía que ella deseaba ir, aunque no lo admitiera y él necesitaba una pareja para cubrir su mentira con Ginny y dejando eso atrás, ella merecía ir, había sufrido tanto a su lado, siempre ayudándolo y preocupándose por él, acaso no podía él retribuirle un poco de eso e ir con ella, después de todo Sirius tenía razón ellos eran amigos y no habría por preocuparse por algo más ¿o si?

Descendió suavemente hasta aterrizar en una pequeña colina, lejos de las grandes construcciones, ya que estaba prohibido volar sobre las instalaciones, no terminaba de poner sus tenis sobre la tierra cuando una voz lo sorprendió.

— Deberías usar un hechizo repeledor de nieve —señaló Mione bajando el libro que traía entre sus manos, curvando sus labios en una tibia sonrisa.

— Lo olvide —comentó devolviéndole el gesto –, no pensé que estarías aquí, te hacia en tus clases o en la Biblioteca.

Hermione no se inmutó ante ese comentario. —Aunque tu no lo creas Harry, yo también se matar clases —agregó logrando que la sonrisa de Harry se agrandara, avanzó hasta él y sacudió de su cabello la nieve.

— Eso no esta bien, va contra tu política y dañara tu promedio —embromó pensando aún en su decisión, quizás era el momento de enterarla —. Hermy…

— ¿Si? —dejó de sacudir la nieve, posando sus curiosas pupilas en él, sintiendo nuevamente ese vértigo al perderse en las profundidades verdes de sus ojos, le era difícil respirar cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

— Bueno… yo quería… —repentinamente su corazón se había acelerado y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, ¿por qué le costaba tanto pedírselo? Era tonto, no era una chica desconocida era Hermione, su amiga, a la cual le podía contar todo, bueno no todo, pero no tenía por qué estar nervioso — el Baile…

— Chicos, vaya por fin los encuentro, a Hermione supuse que estarías aquí cuando fue a pregunta por ti, Lavender me dijo que estabas exenta de esa materia —comentó Ronald, logrando que ellos se separaran ligeramente y que Harry tuviera un respiró, realmente le estaba costando soltar esa proposición.

— ¿Matando clase eh? — acotó Harry con ironía mirando de soslayo a su amiga, logrando que ella se ruborizara.

— ¿Eso te dijo? Vamos ¿y tú le creíste? —meneó su pelirroja cabeza negando —pareciera que no la conoces, es una matada…

— No soy una matada, es solo que…

— Tranquilos, mejor vayamos por algo que tomar —sugirió Potter, avanzando unos pasos delante de ellos. Tratando de relajarse y comprender qué le sucedía.

No habían alcanzado a llegar al patio central, cuando Seamus Finnnigan, junto con Terry Boot los interceptaron.

— Oigan ya saben que los Puddlemere United vendrán para jugar contra los Teutons Wizards aquí en el campo — aseveró emocionado Terry.

— Si, algunos jugadores ya llegaron…

— ¿En serio y cuándo jugarán? —preguntó animado Ronald.

— El viernes por la mañana antes del Baile —evidenció Seamus.

— Veremos de cerca a…

Hermione escuchaba atenta los comentarios de Quidditch como siempre lo había hecho, después de todo, era una de las cosas que más relajaban y animaban a Harry y en verdad pensaba que él necesitaba de eso ahora, había estado muy retraído y callado los últimos días.

Harry participaba animado en la conversación pero cuando esta se dirigió hacia sus parejas del Baile prefirió huir, no quería que lo interrogaran sobre eso, se giró hacia Hermione la cual se veía sumida en sus pensamientos, sonrió notando como ella mordía su labio inferior, como sus dientes se clavaban en su rosada piel, de pronto sintió el impulso de querer probar esos labios, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, su sangre corría tan rápido por sus venas, estaba a punto de avanzar cuando una mano lo detuvo.

— Anda Harry vamos al campo a ver a los jugadores —pidió sonriente Ron.

Harry dio un hondo suspiró recuperándose de sus extraños deseos. —Ve tu, te alcanzo después, iré con Hermione a la Cafetería — rechazó sonriéndole.

— Oh vamos Harry, anda… Hermione puede ir sola —insistió Bilius.

— Harry ve, yo los veré después —apuntó Mione, avanzando hacia atrás.

— No, iré contigo —afirmó en un tono que no daba a más discusión.

— Esta bien —comentó Ron mirando a los dos con sospecha, pero no dijo más y siguió a los otros.

Potter dejó caer sus hombros y avanzó hacia la castaña, la cual trataba de comprender la actitud de su amigo.

— Pudiste ir —indicó caminando a su lado.

— Iré después, además… bueno… quiero hablar contigo de algo —confesó pasando una mano por su cabello, nuevamente se sentía los nervios haciendo de las suyas en su estómago.

— ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Pasa lago? —cuestionó intrigada.

— Bueno… prefiero decírtelo cuando estemos en la Cafetería.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus dudas cuando unas chicas los abordaron, logrando que los dos las miraran expectantes, una de ella se acercó a él mirándolo con desafió e interés.

— Harry no se por qué has rechazado a todas las que te han pedido que las acompañes al Baile pero a mi me gustaría que fueras mi pareja — pidió Mandy Brocklehurst.

El susodicho se quedó pasmado, retirándose un poco de la chica, mientras Hermione no lo podía creer, esa tipa había hablado como si ella no estuviera al lado de Harry, la fulminó con la mirada, sentía que la sangre le hervía y más al ver que las mejillas de Harry se tornaban rosadas, bufó ligeramente y cruzó sus brazos claramente malhumorada, no tenia por qué soportar eso.

— Harry me adelanto —gruñó sin siquiera mirarlo, pasando a la pareja.

Potter estaba noqueado por lo que estaba sucediendo, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, miró a Mandy y después a su amiga partir, la alcanzó tomando su mano con poca delicadeza, jalándola de regreso.

— Pero qué… — no alcanzó a decir más cuando las palabras del buscador la hicieron congelarse y mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Lo siento Mandy, pero yo ya tengo con quien ir, mi pareja es Hermione —la plantó frente a la chica sin soltar su mano.

— ¿En serio? Pero…

— Si así es, ojala encuentres con quién ir —con eso caminó rápidamente jalando a la confundida Mione hasta la Cafetería, al llegar finalmente la soltó y dio un gran respiró, para después girarse y mirarla, no la había oído hablar en todo el camino.

Harry recorrió su rostro notando el estado en el que estaba y la forma en que agarraba su mano. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime? —se acercó y tomó esta vez con cuidado su mano, sacando el guante que la protegía.

Hermione que no terminaba de salir de su shock al sentir la cálida mano de Harry acariciarla, un escalofrío electrificante se apoderó de su cuerpo.

— Disculpa, te lastime —pronunció con suavidad, inspeccionando su mano, disfrutando de la suavidad que le proporcionaba, del calor que despedía ¿cuántas veces había sostenido su mano? No lo sabía, pero lo que tenía claro es ahora no la quería soltar, ya que ella nunca lo había soltado.

— Oigan ¿ustedes entran o salen? —inquirió un grupo de chicos, Harry y Hermione se movieron sentándose en una mesa.

— Estoy bien —articuló Mione tímidamente, retirando suavemente su mano de él.

— De seguro te lastime más, mis manos son demasiado ásperas —espetó apenado.

— No, no… — se apresuró a negar.

— Voy por algo de tomar —se levantó con la atenta mirada de ella sobre él.

_«¡Por Merlín! Sentí que me iba a derretir ¿por qué dijo eso? ¿Sólo para librarse de Mandy? ¿Será qué pude ser verdad… qué él quiere que vaya al Baile como su pareja?». _ Su corazón se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Hermione Granger?

Ella separó su vista de Harry enfocándola en el hombre parado a su lado, sorprendiéndose al notar quién era. — ¿Wood?

— No pensé encontrarte, veo que estas mejor que la última vez que nos vimos en la Batalla contra… no tiene caso hablar de eso —tomó asiento a su lado sonriéndole abiertamente.

— Si, pues entre a estudiar a la Universidad ¿y tu qué haces aquí? —preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entre tanto Harry le entregaban sus dos tazas de chocolate, pero al voltearse y dirigir sus pupilas hacia su mesa, se impresionó al ver a Oliver Wood con Hermione y más al ver que ella se veía alegre, por alguna razón esto lo incomodó, incluso se sentía molesto.

«_Yo planeando cómo invitarla y ella… ¿por qué sonríe tanto? ¿Acaso le estará coqueteando?»._

«Admite que te molesta.»

Caminó con pasó duró como si fuera dinosaurio, hasta que llegó a la mesa donde dejó con un golpe seco las tazas de chocolate, interrumpiendo la conversación.

— Harry, Wood vino al juego que se dará el día del Baile del que hablan tu y los chicos —anunció Mione, notando la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo.

_«¿Ahora qué le pasa?... no entiendo qué le sucede.»_

— No me digas Wood, dime Oliver —pidió alegre para después dirigirse al buscador —. Harry Potter, me encantaría que jugáramos un día de estos, he oído mucho de ti… tienes posibilidades en varios equipos —comentó ofreciéndole su mano a manera de saludo.

— Eh claro —le devolvió el gesto, relajándose ligeramente y logrando curvar sus labios.

— Bueno, yo tengo que regresar al campo — se incorporó y miró con una gran sonrisa a la castaña —no tengo pareja aún para el Baile y espero que tu tampoco ¿así qué… quieres ir conmigo?

Hermione se quedó de una pieza ante la pregunta. —Yo…

Harry la miró e inmediatamente intervino. — Ella ira conmigo —respondió ligeramente brusco.

— Es una lastima, tienes suerte, espero que al menos me dejes bailar con ella —les sonrió amablemente —quizás para la próxima te lo pida antes — con eso se dirigió a la puerta.

Hermione que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar alzó su vista y miró a Harry. — ¿P-por qué dijiste eso?

Él ni siquiera sabía por qué había reaccionado así, simplemente le había nacido hacerlo y realmente no sabía por qué pero no se arrepentía, después de todo había pasado más de 24 horas pensando en cómo pedirle a Hermione qué fuera con él para que ahora se le fuera de las manos.

— Podemos hablar afuera —expuso tomando su taza.

Hermione asintió y tomó su chocolate siguiéndolo hacia la puerta que él caballerosamente abrió, el viento helado golpeó su rostro con más fuerza con cada paso que daban, finalmente llegaron a una banca cubierta ligeramente de algodones blancos. Harry los sacudió y esperó a que ella se sentara para hacerlo él.

— Me quieres decir qué pasa —pidió conflictuada mirando su humeante chocolate. _«¿Por qué hizo eso? No lo entiendo.»_

«Quizás este celoso… vamos ¿no lo has pensado?».

«No, eso no puede ser y mejor no me molestes ahora, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones.»

«Vamos se que lo estas considerando.»

«Pero no puede ser… él y Ginn.»

Harry se tomó un poco más de tiempo dándose valor y esperando no estropear la situación más. «_Quizás… ella quería ir con él… ¿o por qué le sonreía tanto y por qué esta tan seria ahora?, quizás se enojo.»_

«Hazlo ya, deja de darle tantas vueltas.» Instó su conciencia.

— ¿T-tu querías ir con él? —preguntó titubeante.

— Bueno… creo que ni tiempo de pensar tuve, tu decidiste por mi, entiendo que le hayas dicho a Mandy que irías conmigo para deshacerte de ella, pero a Wood ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

— Lo siento no debí decirle eso, pero yo esperaba tener el tiempo para pedírtelo… pero no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo y cuando al fin me decidí a hacerlo se atraviesa primero Ron, luego ella y finalmente Oliver… pareciera que no debería pedirte que fueras conmigo al Baile —confesó con cierto pesar enfrentando las conmovidas pupilas castañas, sintiendo un extraño retortijón en su panza.

Mione no daba crédito a la que escuchaba, Harry le estaba diciendo que quería ir con ella al Baile, no eso no podía estar sucediendo de verdad… ¡era totalmente increíble! ¡Todo un sueño!

Separó sus labios dejando salir un poco de aire, su piel comenzó a aclararse, volviéndose pálida, su corazón latía a revoluciones desconocidas, todo parecía tan irreal.

— Hermy… Hermy… ¿Estás bien? —se apresuró a preguntar al notar que su amiga parecía al borde de un desmayo, alzó su mano tocando su mejilla con suavidad.

La castaña tembló ante el roce que la trajo de vuelta de Harrylandia. — Yo… ¿p-puedes repetir lo que dijiste?

Harry enarcó su ceja confundido. — ¿Qué?... ¿segura qué estás bien?

— Si, si… por favor repite lo del Baile —pidió con voz quebradiza.

Harry frunció su ceño confundido pero aceptó. — ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al Baile? —notando como el semblante de su amiga se iluminaba completamente haciendo brillar su ojos — Yo se que quizás es un poco tarde… y que quizás te hubiera gustado ir con… Oliver, pero…

Hermione no quería escuchar más, sonrió feliz y dejó caer su vaso de chocolate a la nieve para lanzarse a abrazar a su amigo, que no reaccionó sino hasta momentos después cuando el aroma del cabello de su amiga inundaba su nariz, soltó su vaso y le devolvió el gesto, hundiendo su rostro en la melena castaña.

— ¡Si, si quiero ir contigo! —aseguró radiante de felicidad, claro aún no se había percatado de que tan intenso estaba siendo su abrazo, solo sabía que le habían dado la mejor noticia.

Potter no sabía explicar lo bien que se sentía estar rodeado por el frágil cuerpo de su amiga, pero agradecía el siempre haberla tenido cerca y en ese momento lo llenaba de tanta paz, deslizó su nariz siguiendo su aroma hasta su cuello donde su suave piel lo acarició, logrando que su amiga se estremeciera en su brazos.

— Me haces cosquillas —murmuró sonroja, separándose de él.

— Lo siento —señaló apenado soltándola por completo y poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos.

— Creo que debemos comprar otros chocolates —comentó al notar el liquido café rociado en la nieve.

— Si —confirmó respirando ligeramente alterado, aún no podía alejar de su mente ese olor —, espero que puedas encontrar un vestido… debí pedírtelo antes.

— No, no esta bien. Seguro encontrare algo.

— Eh… creo que será mejor ir a ver a Ron —se incorporó desaturdiéndose de las extrañas sensaciones que iban y venían.

— Claro — lo imitó y recogió los vasos, depositándolos en un contenedor de basura, pensando en lo que había sucedido cuando una duda asaltó su mente. «_¿Por qué Harry me invitaría? ¿Tendrá que ver con la carta que le llegó de Ginny.»_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... **

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

— Ahora las explicaciones… sabemos que nos hemos tardado años y lamentamos la demora… esta la escuela y todo eso y con tantos fics… nos cuesta un poco actualizar, pero procuraremos hacerlo más rápido.

— Bueno ya podemos pasar a los agradecimientos y como compensación por la tardanza, hemos traído a el guapo merodeador y claro, sueño dorado de Lady… el inigualable, ¡**Sirius Black**! —aparece el caballero, sonriendo divertido, mientras un poco mas allá Lady Muerte suspira al mirarlo.

— Damas… es un placer para mi estar presente esta ocasión para agradecer a todas ustedes por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia —sonríe coquetamente, haciendo una ligera reverencia —es hora de empezar….

— Iniciamos con **Marie Malfoy Morales, **hola nena ¿cómo estas?, muchas gracias por ser la primera en comentar sobre el capitulo, es un gusto saber que te agrado, y nuevamente lamentamos la tardanza, TDP y LM han estado un poco ocupadas, pero estamos trabajando arduo para poder publicar lo mas rápido posible, espero que este capitulo te cautive y nos dejes un comentario, a las chicas les haría muy felices saber de ti, por lo pronto me despido, te mando un abrazo y un beso, cuídate y hasta pronto damisela.

— En seguida tenemos a **viko**hola nena, ¿qué tal?, que bueno que regresaste al fic, es un aliciente saber que te gusto, y que la pareja tenga fans, así que en este bello día te traemos la actualización… por fin Harry hace caso de mis palabras, debería ser un poco más como James ¿no crees?... pero bueno, al parecer esto se pone mejor, así que por favor déjales un comentario para saber que te pareció ¿de acuerdo? Espero saber de ti, por lo pronto te dejo un abrazo y un beso, cuídate, ciao bella.

— Seguimos con **catagranger**, hola damita, ¿cómo estas? Espero que estés bien y que no hayas muerto por la continuación, porque después de mucho ya esta aquí, lamentamos la demora y esproq ue te agrade este capitulo, y nos dejes saber que te pareció en un review ya que eso hace felices a las nenas y no hay nada mas agradable que ver sonreír a una mujer ¿no crees? Y mas aún si son damas tan bellas como ustedes, cuídate mucho por favor, te dejo un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso, cuídate hasta pronto mademoiselle.

— Hola **Makarva** ¿cómo estas? Es un verdadero placer saber de ti, me dicen las niñas que Remus y Nym te mandan saludos desde hace dos capítulos, así que me honra ser el mensajero de esto, además de que se por las nenas que eres un fan de este fic así que espero que no falte tu review de apoyo a Harry y a Hermione, ya que de verdad opino que hacen buena pareja, aunque claro que a Harry le hace falta mucho para ser tan galán como yo ¿no crees? Bueno, tengo que seguir, pero apóyanos, te dejo un abrazo y un beso, se buena y cuídate, hasta pronto hermosa.

— Hola mi querida **Lean Black** ¿qué tal te va? es un verdadero placer saludarte nuevamente, hace tiempo que no tenia el gusto de hablar contigo, me tenias un poco abandonado, ya que no has pedido mi presencia por estos rumbos, pero bueno, y a petición tuya las chicas por fin han dado el paso con Harry, n por allá para ver que te parecen y no te preocupes que no abandonan fics, solo tardan un poco, por lo pronto te traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic, esperamos que realmente sea de tu agrado y nos dejes tu review, ¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos en otra de las historias pronto, te dejo un gran abrazo y un beso, cuídate pequeña.

Hola **Melcofe,** ¿cómo estás? Gracias por el apoyo que les das a las chicas, de verdad que nos agrada saber de ti en cada capitulo, sobre todo porque como dices, la historia se pone cada vez más interesante, así que no pierdas detalle de que se aproxima, y claro, no olvides decirnos que te pareció este capitulo, créeme que estoy trabajando en Harry para que sea un poco mas… liberado, así que tenle un poco de paciencia, por lo pronto te dejo un abrazo y un gran beso, cuídate nena, hasta pronto.

— Seguíos con **Alice C**., hola nena, ¿cómo estas? Es bueno tenerte por aquí, gracias por tu apoyo y si, se que tienen algunos errores, pero están trabajando en ello, solo dales tiempo, por lo pronto te traigo el séptimo capitulo así que dinos que te pareció en un review por favor, las chicas son felices cuando les llegan reviews y así escriben más rápido, me despido por ahora, claro dejándote un abrazo y un besillo, cuídate mucho, hasta pronto nena.

Hola **Ama sua**, ¿cómo te va?, muchas gracias por el apoyo a las chicas en este y en los demás fics, eres una nena especial para nosotros, y claro que las chicas hablaron con Harry y le transmitieron tu mensaje y te manda saludos y un abrazo, aunque claro, se sonrojó como ya es costumbre en él, pero no importa, de cualquier manera gracias por tus palabras. Esperamos que en esta ocasión el séptimo capitulo te agrade, ya que nos gustaría saber que te pareció, bueno, me tengo que retirar por el momento pero espero poder tener el gusto de saludarte en otra ocasión, te mando un fuerte abrazo nena y un beso, cuídate mucho bella… ciao.

Bueno, por el momento eso es todo, pero claro que también agradecemos a todos aquellas personas que leen esta bella historia y que no nos dejan un review, saber que es leída es un gran aliciente para que las chicas escriban, también agradecemos los que nos tienen en favoritos y en alertas, especialmente a nenas como **Keila, Pupy, LoonyPotter, sofia, Julian**, **Laurus Cullen Weasley,** nena, te extrañamos por aquí,**maju**, **luna_tik**, **Shadowiver,AtRaM Potter**, a todas de verdad mil gracias por su apoyo al fic durante estos capítulos.

Eso es todo por el momento solo me queda agregar que les dejen un review a las chicas, es un buen regalo, nos veremos pronto hermosas, sean felices —retrocede un par de pasos, recibiendo el fuerte abrazo de Lady Muerte que no puede desperdiciar la oportunidad de acercarse.

Saludos y Abraxos

«´¨·.. **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**· .·´¨»


	8. Deseos y secretos

_**Disclaimer: **_Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Deseos y secretos.**_

Mione estaba llena de esa sensación maravillosa que solían llamar dicha, recorría cada molécula de su cuerpo, no cabía de felicidad y eso era más que notorio. Harry la había dejado camino a su aula, mientras él se reunía con los chicos en el Estadio.

Hermione lo contempló alejarse, sabía que se veía realmente tonta parada en medio del pasillo con las manos cerca de su corazón y la mirada perdida en aquella figura varonil, pero realmente no le importaba, cuando ya no fue capaz de mirarlo se lanzó hacia el baño en una carrera que nunca había hecho pues respetaba las reglas de no correr en los pasillos.

Al llegar se acercó al espejo con el pulso fuera de control, encontró su reflejo y lo miró con detenimiento, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que le indicara que estaba dormida y lo que había pasado había sido un fabuloso sueño, como los que todas las noches tenía, si eso debía ser… un sueño... un simple sueño.

— Debo estar soñando —se dijo aún escéptica —. No, no él no pudo haberme invitado a mi…

Pasaron unos minutos y ella seguía en un estado de incredulidad. —Harry… me invitó al Baile —murmuró cómo tratando de asimilarlo, arremango su abrigo y su playera, mostrando su pálida piel, y sin pensarlo se pellizco con fuerza —. ¡Auch!

— ¿Estas loca? —preguntó una chica que lavaba sus manos a su lado después de su agudo chillido.

— No estoy dormida —respondió cayendo en cuenta de todo.

— Claro que no — señaló con lógica la joven.

— Ah Harry me invitó al Baile —gritó tomando de las manos a la chica y dando un par de vueltas, para después soltarla y dirigirse con pasó saltarín hacia la puerta dejando a la chica con cara de interrogación y un ligero mareo.

Poco después y aún con esa sonrisilla tonta en su rostro entró a su última clase y como todos los días sentada en primera fila sacó su pergamino, libros y tinta, lista para escuchar la cátedra de su profesor y hasta ahí todo iba perfecto pero nuevamente las dudas se hicieron presentes, a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de su profesor diciendo no se qué… ni siquiera se había percatado de cuán grande era la mancha de tinta que se extendía por el amarillento pergamino.

_«Todo ha sido tan rápido… y no es que no me agrade la idea de saber que Harry me invitara pero aún no se la razón por la qué lo hizo y vaya, no es qué debería estar buscando lo ocultó al asunto.»_

«Claro que no lo deberías hacer.» Acusó la vocecilla en su cabeza.

«Tu de nuevo.»

«Obvio, deberías disfrutar de lo que estas viviendo, es lo que has deseado todos estos años.» Indicó recordándole todos esos momentos que había querido estar en brazos del chico.

«Pero… no quiero ilusionarme yo no sé ¿qué es lo qué pasa con Ginny y lo que le dijo en esa carta?… quizás eso influyó para que él me invitara y yo no quiero las cosas así.»

«Oh vamos, puede que si haya influido pero es una gran oportunidad, pero si tanto te importa eso… deberías averiguar de una buena vez que siente él por Ginny y lo qué esa carta decía.»

— Hermione ¡Por Merlín! —pronunció Lavender codeándola, haciendo que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —cuestionó inconsciente, interrumpiendo la clase.

— Señorita Granger ¿quiere comentar algo? —preguntó el hombre mirándola con reprobación.

— Ah no, no lo siento —mencionó con apocamiento, agachando ligeramente la cabeza encontrando el desastre de su apunte —, diablos —murmuró quedamente, esta vez solo para que ella lo escuchara, no quería correr el riesgo de un nuevo regaño.

**.·. .·. .·.· H&H ·.·. .·. .·.**

En tanto…

El chico de pupilas esmeralda llegaba al Estadio sumido en una nube de paz y alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, se acomodó sus gafas con su mano derecha, notando la aglomeración de personas en el lugar, además de los gritos.

— Harry —escuchó su nombre entre la multitud, peinó el lugar con su vista encontrando a su pelirrojo amigo, sin dudarlo se acercó a él —, te tardaste… ¿dónde estabas? ¿Y Hermione?

Al escuchar su pregunta estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que había pasado y la propuesta que le había hecho, pero algo lo detuvo, después de todo no había compartido sus planes con él y aún estaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos. De pronto la idea de decirlo ya no parecía tan buena y menos entre tanta gente.

—Eh esta en clase.

— No puedo creer que no haya querido ver a los Puddlemere United** — **manifestó meneando su cabeza negativamente —. Debe salir más, creo que por eso no consiguió una pareja, yo la hubiera invitado, pero… ella me pidió que no lo hiciera —confesó dejando a su amigo extrañado y con más curiosidad por hablar con Hermione sobre Ronald Weasley. Ahora creía que había llegado la hora de ponerse al tanto de la vida amorosa de su amiga y por alguna razón eso le causaba una gran incomodidad.

— Miren la escoba de Benjy Williams — señaló Seamus interfiriendo en la conversación de los chicos.

Harry enfocó su vista a donde indicaba el castaño, reconociendo a varias figuras y sin duda a Wood. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a él y más después de escuchar y ver como había tratado a la castaña.

Siguió atentó a lo que sucedía, intercambiando algunos comentarios y emocionándose con algunas jugadas de demostración, pero sin duda su mente seguía intranquila y no podía seguir ignorándolo.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Harry había pasado parte de su tarde entre escobas, partidos y jugadores de Quidditch famosos, había llegado rendido a la mansión, eso había logrado distraerlo de sus problemas y ahora solo quería una buena ducha, la cena y su cama.

— Estoy hecho polvo… ese Plumpton si que me dio lucha, no dejaba de lanzarme quaffles — se quejó moviendo en círculos su brazo izquierdo, mientras en su rostro aparecía una mueca de dolor.

— Es un gran jugador… aunque Griffiths es muy bueno, me costó lograr seguirlo y aún así no conseguí la snitch —manifestó derrotado.

— Eso es porque dimos por terminado el partido y solo porque la nevada se volvió una tormenta —comentó dejando salir pequeños quejidos mientras subía las escaleras —, esa caída me dejara incapacitado para bailar.

— Mejor di que eso deseas ¿acaso ya practicaste algunos pasos? Porque Luna no creo que no quiera bailar —comentó dejando salir una pequeña risa, al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amigo.

— Espero que no baile extraño y que de ser posible lleve zapatos —exclamó esperanzado.

— Mejor consigue con quién practicar — sugirió llegando al pasillo de las habitaciones

— Es fácil decirlo Harry, porque tu no tendrás que hacerlo ya que no vas a ir —espetó sin saber lo que sus palabras causarían en su amigo.

Harry se quedó parado a un paso de su habitación, ahí simplemente como un estatua quería decirle que si iría pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

— Oye… que raro, no hemos visto a Hermy en toda la tarde y parece que no esta en su habitación ¿crees qué haya salido con alguien? Digo una amiga… porqué de ser un hombre ya tendría pareja para el Baile —cuestionó enarcando su ceja.

Harry respiró nuevamente y dirigió su vista a la habitación de su amiga, era verdad, no habían sabido de ella, pero él creía que posiblemente la castaña había ido a buscar el vestido que usaría la noche del Baile.

Dejó caer sus hombros, sintiéndose un ser rastrero. —Mmmm puede ser…

— Humm te veo después —anunció entrando a su habitación, mientras que Harry se pasaba la mano por su despeinada melena, meneando su cabeza. _«Soy un idiota, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no se lo puedo decir?»_.

Abrió la puerta y se internó en su cuarto sintiendo inmediatamente la calidez del fuego de la chimenea, se comenzó a desvestir y entró a su baño abriendo la llave de la tina, dejó correr el agua, quedándose quieto escuchando el sonido.

Cerró sus ojos cansado, recargándose en el mosaico de la pared del baño sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. «_Debo hablar con Ron pero también con Hermione.»_ Se recordó martirizándose, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar la reacción de su amiga cuando le pidió ir con él.

Nuevamente esa sensación de vacío en su estómago se hacia presa de él. —Seguro se vera hermosa, espero que encuentre un vestido — una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, de solo imaginársela.

Evocó el recuerdo de el Baile de cuarto año, la manera en que los había sorprendido dejándolos con la boca abierta al verla tan bella, sintió como su corazón comenzó a palpitar vertiginosamente, más al recordar lo que le había sucedió por la mañana cuando había deseado probar la pequeña boca de su amiga y ni hablar de la vez que había visto sus piernas y mucho menos de aquella noche que habían pasado juntos cuando había sentido la tibieza de su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo agitando su cabeza. —Debo dejar de pensar en eso… es mi amiga —se regañó, más al notar que cierta parte su cuerpo estaba despertando —olvídalo, jamás tendrás oportunidad con ella —le dijo a su pequeño amigo, antes de entrar a la tina.

— Esto esta mal, es mi amiga, siempre la he tratado como mi hermana ¿qué rayos me esta pasando?

**I * * I * * I H&H I * * I * * I**

En tanto…

Mione se mordía el labio inferior indecisa, pasando su vista de un vestido a otro, de un color a otro, de un estilo a otro, se pasó la mano por la frente, escoger ropa nunca había sido su fuerte y esta vez le costaba más ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para decidir, debía encontrar el vestido perfecto de inmediato.

— Me doy por vencida —se resignó hundiendo sus hombros.

— Tranquila, vamos que no me iré al dormitorio sin que tú tengas ese vestido —señaló determinada Lavender con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— Eh… g-gracias —murmuró con cierto miedo por la exaltación de su amiga.

— Entonces, vayamos a otra tienda —puntualizó jalando del brazo a la castaña sin darle tiempo de decirle algo.

_«Creo que no fue tan buena idea decirle que me acompañara.»_

— Aquí lo conseguiremos —profetizó la rubia.

— ¿Tu crees? —preguntó incrédula

— Si, pero no me has dicho ¿con quién iras? —inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

— Eh… pues iré con Harry —dijo tímidamente con sus mejillas encendidas.

— ¡No lo creo! Vaya… después de que ninguno quería ir, decidieron ir juntos —comentó sorprendida —Aunque pensé que Harry invitaría a Ginny.

Hermione sintió que un balde de agua caía sobre ella, nuevamente el nombre de Ginny aparecía en su relación con Harry, sabía que eso iba ser siempre, pero la alusión a lo que habían tenido ellos siempre la lastimaba, aunque siempre les había deseado lo mejor y claro que lo había apoyado y ayudado con su amiga, siempre que él el pedía consejo ella estaba ahí para dárselo aunque eso le partiera en dos el corazón, después de todo ella solo quería verlo feliz aunque no fuese con ella.

— Aunque debí imaginármelo… ¿sabes? Ustedes dos siempre estuvieron muy juntos… incluso creo que harían buena pareja… ya sabes en lo sentimental, claro si él ya no siente nada por Ginny — señaló Lav escogiendo algunas prendas —pero Hermione no te quedes ahí, anda —apuró Brown, empujándola al vestidor con un par de vestidos.

Ella entró apenas pudiendo sostener la ropa. «_¿Ser buena pareja en lo sentimental?... que más desearía yo, pero tiene razón… estoy muy lejos de eso, más porque no se qué sucede con sus sentimientos hacia Ginny.»_

Tomó un respiró, sacudió su cabeza y alejó a la pelirroja de su mente.

**ooO H&H Ooo**

En el Departamento de Aurores…

— ¿De verdad piensas qué la misión funcionara? ¿Crees qué capturaremos a todos los que se resisten a creer que Voldemort murió? —preguntó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

— Eso espero Lunático —señaló Sirius enfocando su vista en el castaño.

— ¿Aún crees qué es mejor no decírselo a Harry? —indagó tanteando el terreno.

— Si, aunque tampoco se lo pienso esconder por siempre, pero por ahora no quiero preocuparlo, además… trató de que vuelva a reintegrarse a la vida social, espero que invite a Hermione al Baile —puntualizó con una sonrisa bonachona.

— Mmm ojala que lo haga, solo no lo hostigues con eso, sino quiere ir creo que debes respetar su decisión —aconsejó observando su reloj de bolsillo, notando la hora.

— ¿Ya debes irte? ¿Acaso Nym te pega si llegas tarde? —bromeó el pelinegro notando la cara de molestia de su amigo.

— Claro que no, es solo que estoy cansado, además parece que alguien te busca —señaló al ver la figura de una mujer en la puerta.

Sirius ladeó su rostro encontrando a un esbelta rubia. — ¿Interrumpo?

— No, claro que no —respondió Remus incorporándose.

— En realidad no te esperaba —musitó Black levantándose y sonriéndole.

— Me retiro, hasta mañana Canuto, saluda a los chicos —se despidió estrechando su mano y dándole una palmada en la espalda, ¿cuando sería él día que su amigo sentara cabeza? —, con permiso.

La rubia se internó en la habitación acercándose al animago de forma sensual. —Pensé que saldríamos hoy —susurró sobre los labios de Sirius.

— Mmmjjj —casi tosió Yannel al encontrarse con esa escena — ¡No lo puedo creer! Usted no cambia…este no es lugar para eso —se aproximó con pasos furiosos al escritorio y dejo un folder —, aquí tiene su informe —con eso salió de la habitación rumoreando por lo bajo.

— Espera… — trató de separase de la rubia, pero la chica ya se había ido.

— Es un idiota, mujeriego… y yo creyendo sus palabras, sabía que mentía —se reprochó Yan, sintiendo tanto coraje que sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, cerró sus puños con fuerza no se iba a permitir llorar y menos por él.

**; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; H&H ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;**

En el 12 de Grammauld Place...

Hermione aparecía en la sala con más bolsas de compras de las que podía cargar, salir con Lavender había sido un gran gasto además de ser extenuante, pero no podía negar que la había ayudado, sin ella no tendría ahora le vestido perfecto para el Baile y la ropa interior adecuada para ponerselo.

Se desplomó sobre el sillón extrañándose de no escuchar ningún ruido en la casa, ¿acaso no habrían llegado los chicos?, se incorporó planeando ir en su búsqueda cuando vio pasar a Esmigo, un elfo domestico, con dos bandejas de comida.

— ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió haciendo que el elfo se detuviera.

— Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley cenaran en sus cuartos —evidenció servicial Esmigo.

— Ya veo, yo llevare la bandeja de Harry —se ofreció, quería platicar un poco con él, además de que la idea de que la carta que le había enviado Ginny lo había orillado a invitarla aún seguía rondándola —después de llevarle la bandeja a Ron, por favor puedes subir las bolsas que están en la sala a mi cuarto.

Ante el asentimiento del elfo, tomó la bandeja y subió la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación del mago, tocó suavemente.

— Adelante —pronunció Harry que acaba de salir de la bañera, ya más tranquilo y con su mente alejada de pensamientos extraños, enredó una toalla a su cadera y salió del baño, esperando encontrar su comida, se moría de hambre, pero encontró fue a su amiga mirándolo totalmente pasmada y ruborizada.

Hermione entró con un poco de dificultad. _«C__reo que no sería buena siendo mesera, debí usar un hechizo_.»

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y se giró para buscar a su amigo. —Ha… — ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, ya que la imagen que encontró del buscador la había dejado sin habla, frente a ella se encontraba Harry acabado de bañarse con gotas de agua recorriendo su torso desnudo y apenas una pequeña toalla que hacía el maldito trabajo de esconder su parte privada de la mirada de Hermione.

Si bien es cierto que ella había tenido alguna vez la oportunidad de haberlo visto así, claro no en toalla pero si con el torso desnudo, pero eso no le quitaba el impacto, ni que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera o que su corazón se acelerara.

La primera reacción de Harry había sido taparse pero lo descartó debido a que no tenía con que, después simplemente sus mejillas se encendieron nunca había visto a su amiga mirarlo así y no es que se incomodara, al contrario había una parte de él que le agradaba saber que podía llegar a causar esa reacción en ella. —Hermione…

— Ah c-creo… que mejor vuelvo después — se dirigió apenada a la puerta sintiéndose la chica más tonta.

— Espera, gracias por traerme la cena —comentó más relajado —, ¿ya cenaste?

— Eh… no, no voy a cenar en mi cuarto —repuso sin verlo, escondiéndose tras sus rizos que caían sobre parte de su rostro, apretando la perilla de la puerta con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no cenas conmigo? — invitó y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella.

— No, no quiero molestarte —aseveró esperando que él la dejara ir ya, porque tenerlo así, era toda una tentación.

— Tu no me molestas, además así no cenaremos solos —insistió necesitaba hablar con ella, retiró su cabello que caía sobre su cara, notando aún su mejillas rosadas como una manzana.

— Bue-no, iré por mi bandeja —replicó nerviosa, girando la perilla.

— Si, mientras vas me pondré algo para no incomodarte —prorrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Hermione apenas alzó su rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior, posando sus ojos en esas malditas gotas que pecaminosamente resbalaban por su torso.

«Quisieras que no se vistiera ¿no?». Acusó esa vocecilla de su conciencia.

«Cállate.»

Dio un respiró y salió de la habitación un minuto más y no sabría lo qué haría, incluso sentía que un sudor perlaba su frente. — ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso fue intenso! —se llevó la mano al pecho y caminó hasta su habitación, siendo observada por un desconcertado pelirrojo.

En tanto Harry se recargaba su frente en la puerta por la que había salido Mione. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se dirigió a su closet y se comenzó a vestir, cuando nuevamente se escucho un toquido. —Pasa… — Hermione ingresó con su bandeja.

— Espera, te ayudo —tomó la bandeja de sus manos colocándola en el tocador —será mejor que invoque una mesa —con un movimiento de su varita, la pequeña mesa estaba colocada cerca del fuego de la chimenea. Minutos después por fin se encontraban sentados y cenando.

— ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? —preguntó curioso.

— En varias tiendas, es que fui… a buscar mi vestido y Lavender me acompañó —comunicó con un gesto que iluminó todo su rostro que hizo que él sonriera ampliamente, le encantaba verla así de radiante.

— Supongo que lo encontraste…

— Si —afirmó risueña, bebiendo un poco de agua.

— Aunque con el vestido que sea… se que te veras muy linda ese día —soltó sin pensarlo, logrando que su amiga se atragantara — ¿estás bien?

— Si… — logró decir, sintiendo su cara arder, eso había sido un halago ¿no? — ¿de verdad lo crees?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó despistado.

— Bueno… lo de que me veré linda —preguntó sonrojada.

Harry dejó que sus verdes orbes se perdieran en las brillantes pupilas de su amiga, se veía tan tierna así, apenada y sonrojada. —Claro, será un honor llevarte al Baile, en la mañana me quedó claro que hay algunos cuantos que les gustaría estar en mi lugar —acotó recordando su incidente con Wood.

Mione no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo, su corazón palpitó entusiasmado, ladeó su rostro, mirando hacia una esquina del cuarto. Tratando de darse un respiro, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso con tantas emociones. — ¿Y… ustedes dónde estuvieron?

— En el campo con los Puddlemere United y con Oliver —estudió la reacción de su amiga, esperando encontrar alguna señal de que ella estuviera interesada en Wood.

— Vaya, eso quiere decir que no entraron a sus clases, eso no es bueno Harry —regañó recuperándose del comentario anterior de su amigo. Debía admitir que la tranquilizaba saber que él se divertía, al parecer se estaba recuperando.

— Después nos pondremos al corriente, además si hubieras visto como juegan, sus estrategias de juego…

Hermione lo escuchaba atenta, así pasaron el rato hasta que terminaron de cenar, donde Harry decidió desaparecer la mesa y sentarse mejor en su cama.

— Si y Ron se cayó de la escoba…

— ¿Él esta bien? —intervino afligida.

Harry observó en el rostro de su amiga el rastro de preocupación, lo cual activó sus dudas sobre lo que había pasado entre sus dos amigos, esto lo hacia sentirse contrariado, no sabía cómo tomarlo.

— Si, si, no fue nada —tranquilizó poniéndose un poco serio.

— Me alegra —dijo aliviada.

— Hermy… ¿tu y Ron…? No sé —carraspeó un poco, le costaba tocar ese tema pero no quería evadirlo más, necesitaba saciar su curiosidad — ¿tuvieron algo?

Mione que no esperaba la pregunta, sintió un vuelco en su estómago, desvió su mirada de su amigo colocándola en las brasas del fuego de la chimenea. Harry ansiaba escuchar la respuesta, la miraba sin parpadear, su corazón se estaba estremeciendo en angustia, por alguna razón no quería escuchar que ella estuviera enamorada de Ron.

— ¿Lo dices por el beso en la batalla? —inquirió en un hilo de voz sin mirarlo —Harry… yo estaba muy confundida, eran tiempos difíciles y sucedió, nos besamos —confesó difícilmente, mientras la sensación de desolación se metía en su cuerpo, cuando había pasado eso había perdido la esperanza más al ver lo que sucedía entre él y Ginny.

Por otra parte Ron se había portado tan bien y había creído que quizás era posible que algo pudiera darse entre ellos, que quizás sería capaz de olvidar a Harry, pero se había dado cuenta de que eso era imposible que estaba cometiendo una gran equivocación.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Tú… tú… sientes algo por él? — exhaló claramente confuso y anhelante de respuestas, mientras su estómago se encogía y una extraña punzada cruzaba su pecho, ¿qué le pasaba? No lo entendía pero por alguna razón esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa.

Mione se abrazó a si misma aún con la mirada perdida. —Cuando todo terminó, hablamos sobre lo que había pasado y Ron quería que fuéramos novios, yo lo rechace, eso no podía ser —pausó limpiando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla —. No me malinterpretes, quiero mucho a Ron pero solamente como amigo —finalizó con un suspiro cansino, lleno de tristeza.

Harry sintió que el alivio bañaba su alma, se sentía más tranquilo, definitivamente lo que le había dicho su amigo era cierto. «_Hermy lo rechazó pero ¿será por lo qué dijo Ron? ¿Estará enamorada de alguien? Pero ¿quién?»._

La castaña trató de tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, además Harry no había tocado un tema prohibido o algo así, simplemente era algo que sabía que en algún momento sucedería.

«Vamos… es un tu oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes.» Invitó su conciencia.

«No, no, yo no puedo.»

El buscador se incorporó y se sentó a su lado pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica acercándola a él. —Entiendo, siento que te haya hecho hablar de eso, pero es solo que ahora me doy cuenta de que han pasado muchas cosas a mi alrededor y me las he perdido… ustedes son mis amigos y me importa lo que les suceda, estoy aquí para apoyarlos, como ustedes lo han hecho siempre conmigo.

Hermione se dejó abrazar recargando su cabeza en el hombro del su amigo, sintiendo su calidez rodearla. —No tienes porqué disculparte… — Potter frunció sus labios en una tenue sonrisa y se giró para darle un beso en la frente.

— Bueno… ¿y hay alguien en tu vida a quién quieras? — estrechó su abrazo, no quería que se alejara de él, aspiró su suave aroma, esa esencia que lo había estado acompañando desde que ella había dormido en su cama.

El corazón de la ex leona se aceleró de golpe, ideas contrarias invadieron su mente.

«Díselo… vamos tu puedes díselo.»

Tragó saliva claramente nerviosa. —S-si… — completó sin decir más congelándose ante la idea de ser rechazada por él.

El buscador sintió un vació crecer en su pecho, así como la curiosidad de saber quién había ganado el corazón de su amiga, su boca se secó y no se atrevió a cuestionar más.

— Es tarde, es mejor que me vaya —expuso Mione separándose difícilmente del abrazo del chico de sus sueños.

— Si, te acompaño —se incorporó caminando con ella, le abrió la puerta y avanzaron en silencio hasta la de ella —descansa, buenas noches –le deseó e inesperadamente depositó un beso en su mejilla.

— Tu también Harry —con eso se internó en su habitación, cerrando con rapidez la puerta y tocando su mejilla justo donde él había posado sus labios, inhaló ostentosamente ese elemento vital.

«Debiste decírselo…has dejado ir otra oportunidad.» Acusó su mente.

— No puedo, no quiero que se aleje de mi — pronunció con tristeza —, apenas esta volviendo a ser él y no se si esta preparado para que se lo diga, además esta Ginny…

«Lo sé y te he aconsejado que le digas, pero no… siempre me dices cállate y me ignoras.»

— Es que no es tan fácil —resopló compungida, avanzando hacia su cama donde encontró todas su bolsas, lo que le logró sacar una sonrisa.

«Pero tienes que decírselo… además hoy perdiste también la oportunidad de preguntarle ¿qué pasaba con ella?».

— Lo sé ¡que lío!, ¿por qué todo es tan difícil? —exclamó con desaliento.

***i*i*i*i*i*i*i* H&H *i*i*i*i*i*i*i***

En otra habitación…

Ronald Weasley se había mantenido despierto en espera de poder escuchar algo, no le había agradado la manera en al que había salido Hermione de la habitación de Harry.

— ¿Qué estará pasando entre ellos? ¿Y por qué ella salió así? —se cuestionó intrigado, dando vueltas en su cama, cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo, se incorporó y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, observando la despedida de sus amigos.

Cerró su puerta perturbado por lo que había presenciado. — ¿Qué pasa entre ellos? ¿Acaso ellos…? No… no puede ser, pero siempre están juntos… y yo lo sabría, además esta Ginny —dio algunos pasos confundido —. No, no puede ser… debo estar loco, eso no puede ser posible, no lo es —se dijo evadiendo las posibilidades de que fuera real. Se metió en su cama y se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza.

— No, no puede ser… — murmuró asustado por lo que significaba, ya que eso quería decir que Hermione no lo había aceptado por Harry, su corazón se agitó abatido, mientras que el color se iba de su rostro, estaba totalmente turbado por esa deducción que lo dejaba helado, además de un aguda punzada de celos.

«_No, Hermione me lo hubiera dicho, además es amiga de Ginny.»_ Se trató de convencer de ello.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Sirius llegaba a su casa después de pasar un largo rato en las Tres escobas, había dejado a la despampanante rubia y había ido a buscar a Yannel, la cual no lo había recibido, a pesar de su insistencia.

Esperaba llegar directo a su cama, pero al ver luz en la sala, se dirigió ahí encontrando a Harry despierto y con la mente perdida en algún lugar.

_«¿Por qué me altera tanto saber que Hermione quiere a alguien?... ¿quién será?... ¿quién será ese qué chico? ¿y por qué no esta con ella? ¿Por qué no la invitó al Baile?»._ Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que pasaban por la mente del buscador y que no lo dejaban dormir, desde que se había enterado.

_«¿Acaso será Krum? Él esta lejos… quizás por eso no este con ella, pero todo este tiempo él no ha venido, aunque se siguen escribiendo, pero debe ser alguien más… pero ¿quién?»._

— Harry ¿qué haces? Deberías estar durmiendo ¿acaso me estabas esperando? —bromeó sentándose a su lado.

Potter sacudió su cabeza y observó a su padrino, notando ligeramente el estado desalineado en el que había llegado. —¿Estás bien?

Dejó salir un hondo suspiro. — Mmmm solo estoy cansado.

— Parece que no te fue bien ¿algún problema en el Ministerio o con una mujer? —preguntó dejando salir un tono burlón.

— Más lo segundo que lo primero, pero no voy a hablar de eso —respondió evasivo, clavando su profunda mirada en su ahijado —mejor dime ¿qué te tiene despierto?, ¿alguna chica? —agregó con soma.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió de inmediato, ¿acaso lo traía tatuado en el rostro?

— Mmm ¿es eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

Harry prefirió no responder ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo, era difícil explicar lo que le estaba pasando.

— Vaya, es eso —confirmó aún asombrado, aunque una sonrisa complaciente se extendió en sus labios.

— No es lo que crees —indicó rápidamente al ver esa extraña sonrisa, no quería tener otra de esas conversaciones incomodas y con malos entendidos.

— No sabes lo que yo creo… pero por qué no me lo dices ya ¿qué pasa? —indagó curioso.

— No se cómo explicarlo…

— Solo dime qué sucede —pidió relajado, pasando una mano por su cabello negro, retirándolo de su rostro.

Harry se hundió más en el mullido sillón antes de hablar. —Invite a Hermy al Baile y ella aceptó…

— ¡Fantástico! Me alegra que lo hayas hecho —lo felicitó claramente feliz de su decisión —, pero eso no te tiene a sí… ya dime de una buena vez, ¿qué es?

— Es que… no se lo he dicho a Ron, quiero hacerlo… pero no se cómo.

— ¿Qué te detiene? Es tu mejor amigo —comentó comenzando a sospechar lo qué le pasaba a su ahijado, sonrió para si.

— Es que Hermione y él, pues… no se, hace tiempo se besaron y Ron quería que fueran novios, pero ella lo rechazó —informó sintiéndose más confundido.

Fue entonces que Black comprendió todo, no contaba con ese pequeño detalle pero ahora comprendía porqué Harry se sentía así. — Bueno… pero no lo fueron ¿o si?

Él meneó su cabeza negativamente. —Hermy no quiso… es que ella parece estar interesada en alguien más —profirió incomodo.

El Merodeador sonrió bonachonamente. «_Vaya, vaya…esto se pone interesante, pero parece que él único que no ha entendido las cosas es Harry.»_

— ¿Y le has preguntado quién es?

— No, bueno… es que… no —terminó inquieto.

— Ah es eso lo que te tiene así, Harry, ella es tu amiga supongo que si se lo preguntaras te lo diría, aunque también deberías respetar su derecho a mantenerlo en secreto —aconsejó pensando en lo que diría Remus —, aunque si quieres… podríamos averiguarlo con un poco de veritaserum.

— No… — denegó, aunque la tentación era grande.

— Mmmm esta bien, no haremos eso… pero no veo ¿por qué te preocupa? —señaló mintiendo, claro que lo sabía, pero su ahijado parecía no tener el talento de su padre con las mujeres, esa era al parte que había heredado de Lily.

— Es que… ni yo lo sé, sólo no quiero quitarle la oportunidad de ir al Baile con esa persona —manifestó mintiendo ligeramente, ya que era más su curiosidad por saber quién le había robado el corazón a su amiga.

— Tranquilo, además ella aceptó ir contigo, así que disfruta el poder compartir con ella ese momento, no le des tanta importancia a lo otro y respecto a Ron, será mejor que se lo digas… no creo que le moleste que vayas con ella, a menos de que piense que hay algo entre ustedes — exclamó divertido.

— Pero no lo hay —se apresuró a decir Harry.

Sirius dejó salir una risotada. —Lo sé, pero aunque lo hubiera es mejor que se lo digas, Ron tendrá que comprenderlo.

— Mmmm supongo —articuló desalentado.

— Ánimo Harry, todo estará bien, solo disfruta de ese Baile y diviértete —aconsejó colocando su mano en su hombro. Potter resopló cansado, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios — ¿y ya tienes el traje?

— No, aún no… pensaba buscarlo por la tarde —avisó pensando en su horario de ese día.

— ¿Quieres qué te acompañe?

— Si no tienes trabajo en el Ministerio o alguna cita —lo molestó notando el bufido de inconformidad del animago.

— Iré contigo, te veré a las cuatro en mi Despacho —aseguró torciendo sus labios.

— Vaya que si te fue mal esta noche ¿qué pasó? —curioseó, ahora era su turno de terapearlo.

— No tienes tanta suerte para que te lo cuente, ve a la cama… — evadió incorporándose.

— Anda Sirius cuéntame ¿quién es?— insistió el buscador, recuperando su humor.

— Solo te diré que es alguien que me interesa y que ahora esta muy molesta —informó subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Y de verdad te interesa? —lanzó preguntas persiguiéndolo.

— Niño, estas muy pequeño para entender de estas cosas… si James estuviera aquí, seguramente te amonestaría por preguntar ese tipo de cosas —señaló mencionando a Potter como al descuido.

— Sirius… si mi padre estuviera aquí, me ayudaría a averiguar quién es… vamos, dime —rezongó divertido, la mención de su padre había logrado hacerlo sonreír.

— Ni hablar… tal vez te enteres pronto, pero por ahora, a la cama, mañana tienes clases, además de hablar con Ron y tenemos que comprar tu traje —le ordenó subiendo con él por las escaleras, llevándolo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño hasta la puerta de su habitación —. Hasta mañana Harry.

— Hasta mañana Sirius… — en un impulsó lo abrazo, recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de su padrino —gracias.

— Cuando quieras… y deja de preocuparte —con eso Potter entró a su habitación, el pelinegro avanzó, sonriendo ante la puerta de Hermy —, vaya, vaya… las cosas marchan bien.

Se internó en su habitación con una gran satisfacción dibujada en el rostro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

— Ahora las explicaciones… hemos vuelto, lamentamos la espera, pero esta la escuela y todo eso y con tantos fics… nos cuesta un poco actualizar, pero procuraremos hacerlo más rápido.

— Bueno, ahora podemos pasar a los agradecimientos y para esto, hemos traído a alguien que es un caballero total, el guapo y sexy merodeador ¡**Remus J. Lupin**! —aparece el caballero, sonriendo amablemente a las chicas.

— Damas ¿Cómo están? —indagó acercándose a las autoras, brindándoles un beso a cada una a modo de saludo —muchas gracias por la invitación, han pasado algunos capítulos desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí con Nym.

— Al contrario Remus, te agradecemos el que hayas aceptado la invitación —expresó Lady, entregándole las hojas donde estaban los reviews del capitulo.

— Así es, ¿y donde dejaste a Nym? —inquirió Princess.

— Pues tenía algunas cosas que hacer, me dijo que leía uno de sus fics y que tenia que hablar con Sirius, pero no me dio explicaciones —replicó.

— Ya veo… bueno entonces empieza que las fans del fic esperan por ti —pidió TDP.

— Hola ¿qué tal? Es un gusto estar en esta ocasión aquí, para agradecer a todas ustedes por leer el fic y por tomarse la molestia de brindarles un comentario de apoyo a las Nenas, ya que así se dan el tiempo de actualizar mas rápido, así que iniciemos…

— Estimada **Lulu Li Black** es un placer darte la bienvenida al fic, gracias por tu comentario, aunque breve es importante para ellas saber que hay nuevas lectoras, aquí te traemos el nuevo capitulo, esperamos un comentario de tu parte para decirnos que te pareció, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate, te dejo un gran abrazo y un beso, hasta pronto.

— Hola **Krisna ¿Cómo estas?**Es un honor que te hayas agregado a las fans de esta bella historia, nos encanta saber que cada vez hay mas gente que la sigue, así que gracias at u comentario las chicas se decidieron a actualizar rápido y aquí tienes el octavo capitulo, ojala puedas dejarles un review para que nos digas que te pareció, nos vemos pronto nena, cuídate, un abrazo y un beso.

— Hola **Lunita Potter** ¿cómo te va? Bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, y si, las nenas están contigo, así debió ser en la cuarta película, aunque debo decirte que a ellas también les agrada Viktor, especialmente a Princess, y hasta tienen un fic de el y Hermione, que te recomiendo que leas, posiblemente te agrade, aunque no sea un Harmony, atendiendo a tu petición te traigo el octavo capitulo, espero que les dejes un comentario para saber que opinas, espero verte de nuevo por aquí, cuídate mucho, hasta pronto nena, abrazos y besos.

— **Rouse Malfoy**, Hola ¿qué tal te va? Nos alegra darte la bienvenida al fic, gracias por tu apoyo, aquí te traemos el siguiente capitulo de esta bella historia que a decir verdad es una de mis favoritas, claro que Seducción que es un fic donde yo protagonizo es mi favorita y también 228 lunas, pero la pareja que hacen Harry y Hermione se me hace tierna, déjanos un review para saber si te agrado por favor, nos vemos pronto, cuídate nena.

— Ahora es el turno de una gran fan de esta historia y de las nenasfashion, hola **viko** ¿cómo estas? es un placer volver a verte, aun recuerdo que en capítulos pasados me toco darte la bienvenida al fic y es agradable saber que no lo has abandonado, gracias a ti y a las demás chicas que apoyan esta pareja por fin las chicas han podido acabar mas rápido este capitulo, gracias por tus buenos deseos, y en cuanto a la película… digamos que no están del todo contentas, tu sabes que Harry/Ginny no es de las parejas favoritas de las chicas, y verlo besarla no les agradó para nada, claro que Lady se deleitó la pupila mirando a Malfoy en todas sus escenas, mmmm le diré a Sirius que ya no es el favorito de Lady jajaja, Princess esperaba un poco más… la batalla hubiera sido una buena idea, pero ahora solo queda esperar a ver que pasa, por lo pronto te dejamos esta actualización, esperamos que te guste, y seas de las chicas que nos dejan un review, cuídate nena, nos vemos pronto, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso.

— Ahhh hola **Laurus Cullen Weasley**, has vuelto, a las chicas les ha encantado tu review, saber que has regresado a la historia las alegra demasiado, ya te extrañaban, espero que tus problemillas familiares se hayan resuelto de la mejor manera y que todo este bien, gracias por tus palabras, si, el ultimo beso es triste en demasía… en cuanto a su vida en el mundo fuera del fandom, mmm pues la escuela las trae muertas, la tesis, las tareas, la vida social es complicada, pero van resistiendo y ahora que se dedican de vez en cuando a hacer videos, por cierto deberías de ver el video de el ultimo beso, esta en youtube, es triste, bueno, tengo que dejarte, pero déjanos un review para saber que opinas de este capitulo por favor, espero saber de ti pronto nena, te dejo un abrazo y un beso, cuídate, hasta pronto.

Hola **Melcofe,** ¿cómo estas? gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, no te preocupes se ausentan temporalmente pero no desaparecen del todo, y este octavo capitulo esta bastante interesante, Sirius dice que va a trabajar en la manera de ser de Harry pero no creo que tenga mucho éxito, aunque uno nunca sabe… por lo pronto aquí te traemos el octavo capitulo, a ver que te parece, te dejo un abrazo y un beso, cuídate nena, hasta pronto.

Hola **Hay Moon Black** ¿qué tal? Gracias por tu comentario, tu apoyo es importante, ahora aquí tienes el capitulo octavo de este fic, déjanos una opinión de que te pareció, seria agradable tenerte presente en nuestros futuros agradecimientos, cuídate nena, te mando un abrazo y un beso, hasta pronto.

— Es el turno de **Alice C**., hola nena, ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tu review, es bueno tenerte por aquí, brindándoles apoyo y disculpa la demora pero por fin esta aquí el octavo capitulo, dice Lady que este capitulo es tan revelador, y en cuanto a Ginny, bueno, aun no se que pasara cuando se entere de que Harry asistirá al baile con Hermione, eso no pinta nada tranquilo no crees? Bueno ya veremos que pasa, por lo pronto espero que este capitulo te agrade y nos puedas dejar un comentario para saber si te gusto. Nos vemos pronto nena, cuídate mucho, te mando besos y abrazos.

Hola **angel de acuario**, bienvenida, gracias por tu apoyo, la historia se pone cada vez mejor así que no pierdas detalle, aquí te dejamos el octavo capitulo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos dejes saber que te pareció. Cuídate nena, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso. Hasta pronto.

— Hey **Lean Black** ¿cómo estas nena? Hace tiempo que no me tocaba el placer de hablar contigo en los agradecimientos, ya que como lees varias historias no se en cual te encontrare, pero es genial saber de ti, y bueno de Ron, no se, no creo que se lo tome tan tranquilo, después de todo el quería andar con Hermione, habrá que ver que hace Harry para que las cosas fluyan, y Wood, bueno, no es rival para Harry, pero los celos son una buena opción en el baile, así que no abandones el fic, que el baile se aproxima, por ahora te traigo el octavo capitulo, es interesante, así que date una vuelta por el botón go y déjanos un review para saber que te pareció por favor, por ahora me retiro pero espero poder encontrarte en algún otro fic, ya sea de los míos o de los demás personajes, cuídate nena, te mando un beso y un abrazo, hasta pronto

Ahora es el turno de agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que no les dejan un review, saber que es leída es un gran aliciente para que las chicas escriban, pero por favor dejen un review eso las hace felices, también agradecemos los que nos tienen en favoritos y en alertas, especialmente a nenas como **Keila, Pupy, LoonyPotter, sofia, Julian**, **maju**, **luna_tik**, **Shadowiver,** **AtRaM Potter**, **Marie Malfoy Morales, catagranger**, **Makarva, Ama sua**a todas de verdad mil gracias por su apoyo al fic durante estos capítulos.

Eso es todo por el momento solo me queda agregar que les dejen un review a las chicas, es un buen regalo, nos veremos pronto hermosas damas, sean felices —retrocede un par de pasos, acercándose a las autoras, que le agradecen —Mmm Remus, no le dirás a Sirius nada de eso que dijiste verdad? Sobre que ya no era mi favorito —indagó Lady, esperando que el licántropo rectificara.

— Pero Lady, claro que si, eso le debe de doler, después de todo lo invitas mas a él para poder verlo —objetó divertido el castaño.

— Pero Remus, las cosas se puede complicar si tu le dices a… — alegó Lady, intentando convencer a el licántropo, mientras Princess la miraba con una sonrisa de medio Lady y se despedía de las fans.

Saludos y Abraxos

«´¨·.. **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**· .·´¨»


	9. Celos

_**Disclaimer: **_Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre,** aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Celos.**_

Ronald Weasley sabía que Harry Potter era su amigo, mejor dicho su mejor amigo, de eso no tenía duda, se lo había demostrado en incontables veces, pero también sabía que la Batalla contra Voldemort lo había afectado más que a ninguno otro, claro que de alguna manera u otra, cada quien trataba de sobrellevar sus fantasmas.

El punto ahora era que su amigo le estaba ocultando cosas, lo peor es que estas tenían que ver con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, la chica que había aprendido a querer con todas sus manías y obsesiones, pero no solo eso, si no que había despertado sentimientos en él aún más profundos.

Si, efectivamente eso estaba mal, porque después de todo era su amigo y tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos ¿no?

Esa noche había sido una de las peores, no había logrado descansar por más que se decía a sí mismo que de seguro no era nada, solo estúpidos pensamientos que no tenían razón de ser.

¿Por qué era normal que ellos cenasen juntos? ¿No? Aunque esto lo hicieran en el cuarto de su amigo… a solas y que este la dejara en la puerta de su habitación con beso en la mejilla por despedida.

— Rayos… — si ese día iba a ser difícil, tenía que averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos.

Aventó las mantas que lo mantenían en calor y con pasos decididos y algo furiosos se metió a la ducha.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

En tanto…

Hermione se había dado una rápida ducha y ahora se cambiaba tranquilamente, tenía el tiempo suficiente para desayunar y llegar a su escuela.

Se terminó de colocar el suéter, para después sentarse en el banquillo del tocador, observando en el reflejo esa sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro pero también el desastre que eran sus rizos, dejó salir un suspiro cansino e inició la batalla de todos los días acomodar su cabello.

«Tienes que decírselo… quizás en el Baile sea una buena oportunidad.» Recordó esa vocecilla llamada conciencia, haciendo su aparición desde temprano.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un claro gesto de indecisión, sabía que tenía que arriesgarse pero quizás había mucho que perder.

«No, no otra vez esos pensamientos pesimistas, tienes que decírselo… él no se va a enterar si no se lo dices, vamos.»

— No lo sé, quizás sea mejor esperar a las vacaciones y hablar con Ginny antes de hacer eso — indicó sin darle oportunidad a esa vocecilla de replicar.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de su cuarto aún sin saber qué hacer, topándose con Sirius en el corredor.

— Bueno días, pequeña — saludó el moreno llamando su atención, notando lo distraída que estaba.

— Ah si, buenos días — ni siquiera hizo el intento por sonreírle ni por quejarse por ese apelativo, iba a pasarse de largo hacia la escalinata cuando él la detuvo posando una mano en su hombro.

— Oye, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde y Harry aún no se ha levantado, porque no vas y lo despiertas, le dices que lo espero en mi Despacho media hora antes — expuso con una sonrisa inocente, como si no estuviera planeando las cosas.

— Pero… yo…

— Anda ve, que se hace tarde — le dio un pequeño empujoncito, para animarla sin borrar aquella sonrisa — gracias, nos vemos después — se apresuró a llegar a las escaleras, para que Hermione no tuviera opción. _«He hecho algo bueno… quizás mi obra del día.»_

La castaña se quedó estática, mirando como se alejaba el padrino de su amigo. — Pero… — calló al ver que había desaparecido, respiró profundamente y se giró hacia la habitación de Harry, parándose en la puerta.

Tomó valor y alzó su mano tocando suavemente la madera, esperando escuchar algún murmullo que le permitiera pasar, al pasar los segundos y ver que no ocurría nada, insistió con un toquido más fuerte, aunque no podía ocultar la emoción que atacaba a su corazón.

Esperó un poco pero nada se escuchó fue entonces que decidió girar la perilla con suavidad, pero no pudo evitar que la invadiera el deseo de volver a ver a Harry solo con una toalla.

«_Ahora no es momento para pensar en eso_.» Se regañó a si misma, sacudiendo su cabeza abrió con cuidado apenas dejando una rendija que le permitiera ver, pero la habitación estaba totalmente en las penumbras y sólo alcanzaba ver el principió de la cama del chico.

Contuvo la respiración y avanzó con el corazón palpitando vertiginosamente, emparejó la puerta y avanzó cuidadosamente, podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Harry, estaba por llegar a su lado cuando tropezó con algo, apenas y logró mantenerse en pie. «_Habitación de chicos… ¿acaso no pueden ser más ordenados?»._

Meneó su cabeza negando y por fin llegó a donde yacía el moreno, estaba bocarriba con su cabello desordenado esparcido por la almohada, su pecho estaba semitapado por aquella manta, parecía que en algún momento había decidido que prefería dormir sin su playera.

Se dio el privilegió de verlo dormir, de contemplarlo y eso provocó que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas, dirigió su vista a sus labios y dejó salir un suave suspiro como deseaba besar esos labios.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia, estaba a nada de acariciar esos labios, lo miró una vez más antes de rozar sus labios, Harry no tardó en despertar ante el contacto, abriendo excesivamente sus ojos al notar lo que sucedía. — Her… — no alcanzó a terminar, debido a que sus labios nuevamente estaban siendo presionados por los de su amiga, sin pensárselo mucho respondió, sorprendiéndola.

Bueno eso le hubiese gustado que pasara pero la realidad era que ella seguía para frente a la cama de Harry, sin poder moverse, a veces soñar no era suficiente, hundió sus hombros y se sentó en el borde de la cama, apenas logrando extender su mano hacia el pecho del león y como si fuera apenas una pluma lo tocó sintiendo su calidez y conteniendo las ganas que tenía de pasear su mano por aquella extensión de piel, solo lo movió un poco.

— Harry — susurró como si no deseara despertarlo, el susodicho se movió ligeramente pero aún seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

_«¡Por Merlín! Por qué no termina de despertar ya, ¿qué no ve que esto es una tortura para mí?»._Se mordió el labio inferior titubeante.

Nuevamente movió su mano con suavidad. — Harry… Harry, despierta — esta vez alzó un poco más su voz, aunque no pudo evitar acercarse a su rostro para que la escuchara mejor.

Potter se removió en la cama tomando conciencia de aquella sutil voz que lo llamaba, podía sentir una calidez en su pecho, parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que aún reinaba ahí, pero no terminó de hacerlo cuando percibió la figura de su amiga tan cerca de él.

— Harry… despierta — insistió al ver que se resistía a despertar.

— ¿Hermione? — preguntó aún adormilado, la castaña se alejó un poco sin retirar su mano del pecho del león, para tomar los lentes de la mesa de noche, se los pasó para que pudiera ver mejor — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

— Es tarde, deberías haberte parado hace un rato… si no te apuras no desayunaras — comentó divertida por la cara de su amigo.

— ¿En serio es tan tarde? — buscó su reloj, el cual marcaba ya las 7:35, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era verdad — vaya… — regresó a su posición, descansando su cabeza en la almohada, no debía quedarse a platicar tan noche con Sirius, sonrió al pensar en eso, para después sentir como Hermione retiraba su mano con intenciones de incorporarse, sin pensarlo, posó su mano sobre la de ella, dejándola sobre su pecho —gracias por despertarme — comentó observando lo linda que se veía ese día con sus rizos a medio acomodar, sostenidos por un broche.

— No fue nada — respondió sonriéndole.

— Claro que si, debo ser un desastre, no creo que tenga la imagen de un príncipe o algo así… — bromeó un poco.

— De hecho no, incluso estabas roncando y babeaste un poco la almohada — le siguió la broma logrando que el frunciera el ceño — y estas totalmente despeinado…

— ¿En serio? — preguntó pasando su mano libre por su cabello, sintiendo que la pena se adueñaba de él ¿tan mal se veía? Pero la pregunta era ¿desde cuándo le importaba eso? No era la primera vez que su amiga lo despertaba y lo veía así.

— Claro que no — se rió al ver la cara que había puesto.

— Hermione… — se quejó, contagiándose de la risa de su amiga, no sabía por qué pero escucharla reírse comenzaba a ser un sonido que no quería dejar de oír.

— Es mejor que te apures — le dijo separando sus manos, se incorporó y avanzó hacia donde estaban las cortinas corriéndolas de un solo movimiento, dejando entrar la luz

A través de las ventanas empañadas apenas lograba ver el paisaje blanco. Se giró encontrándose a Harry ya incorporado estirándose aún sin cubrir su pecho con algo que le impidiera a ella que se le subieran los colores o que su imaginación dejara de crear extrañas fantasías.

Haciendo un acopió de fuerzas caminó hacia él que se encontraba obstaculizando el paso a la puerta.

— Cúbrete… — pidió en un susurró, evitando mirarlo.

— ¿Eh? — se miró a si mismo, entendiendo el comportamiento de su amiga — olvide que a ti te incomoda verme así — dijo divertido, buscando su playera.

— No, no es eso… pero… te puedes enfermar, el clima no esta para eso — apuntó apresurada con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. «_Si supieras…»._

— Justo eso te dije yo hace algunos días — le recordó esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

— Ah… cierto, bueno… mejor salgo ya — comentó llegando a la puerta —, ah Sirius me dijo que estuvieras en su Despacho media hora antes.

Harry elevó su ceja al ver su actitud, se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla dejándola asombrada por su acción, salió sin darle tiempo a decir algo más huyendo por el pasillo.

En ese momento Ron salió de su cuarto sin percatarse de lo ocurrido, iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la puerta de su amigo, la encontró entre abierta, se adentró.

— Harry… ¿piensas ir así? — señaló extrañado de que aún no se encontrara cambiado.

— Ah no, lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde — exclamó pasando su mano por su cabello desordenado.

— ¿Acaso te desvelaste? — preguntó esperando que él le contara lo que había sucedido con Hermione.

— No… bueno si, lo que pasa es que no podía dormir y luego me quede hablando con Sirius — explicó entrando al baño.

— Mmmm te veo abajo — fue lo único que dijo al escuchar correr el agua de la regadera.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Harry se encontraba en clase, pero la verdad era que no lograba concentrarse había tratado toda la mañana de confesarle a su amigo lo del Baile, pero era la hora en que no había logrado hacerlo, lo miró de reojo atendiendo menos que él al anciano profesor que les hablaba ¿de qué…? No lo sabía, pero finalmente la clase terminó y comenzaron a juntar sus pergaminos.

— Yo no se por qué nos obligan a venir a clases tan aburridas ¿dónde esta lo practico? — resopló Ron con aburrimiento.

Harry solo levantó sus hombros y sonrió. — No lo se…

— Estoy seguro que nosotros hemos estado en más combates que él — agregó sin pensarlo —, peleamos contra Vol… — se calló antes de terminar, entrecerrando sus ojos, sabía que no era el mejor tema para una conversación, giró lentamente para ver a Harry.

Harry lo miraba atentó a su mente volvieron aquellos momentos.

— Harry yo… — intentó decir.

— Esta bien Ron… es mejor que nos apuremos, la otra clase esta por empezar — indicó caminando.

— Harry ya no tenemos otra clase — comentó nervioso, su amigo actuaba raro y todo se debía a que había mencionado a ese ser.

— Cierto — pronunció meditabundo, miró su reloj notando que eran las dos.

— Ron, Harry vengan ya llegaron otros jugadores de Teutons Wizards — murmuró Seamus, cortando el ambiente que se había hecho.

Harry trató de sonreír. — Vamos…

Ronald no dijo nada y caminó junto al alegre Seamus.

Al llegar al Estadio nuevamente encontraron una multitud que aclamaba los nombres de los jugadores, Harry seguía sumergido en aquel pasado tormentoso, mientras Ron apenas e intercambiaba algunos comentarios con los demás chicos, cuando algo llamó su atención.

— ¿Es esa Hermione? — preguntó extrañado, codeando a Harry quién no entendía qué pasaba solo siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su amigo, notando a lo lejos a su amiga, sentada al lado de Lavender, platicando con ¿Cormac? — No puedo creer que este con ese…

— Ni yo tampoco — pensó en voz alta.

— Ella no viene con nosotros pero viene con ese — puntualizó Ronald, celoso.

— Si ya se — Harry sin dudarlo caminó hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, sin importarle que Ron lo siguiera o no.

El pelirrojo pensaba acompañarlo pero Seamus lo detuvo.

Hermione al igual que Lav escuchaban los comentarios del rubio, intercalando su vista entre los jugadores profesionales y él, poco antes de que Harry llegara este se alejó, lo que le permitió a Lavender notar la cercanía del moreno.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para Hermione se percatara de su presencia.

— Hola — saludó Mione al verlo, sonriéndole — ¿viniste con Ron?

— Si — se giró pero no encontró a su amigo — esta por allá con Seamus y los demás — respondió sin darle mucha importancia, concentrando su mirada en su amiga.

— Oh de seguro debe de…

— ¿Viniste con Cormac? — preguntó interrumpiendo lo que ella estaba diciendo, logrando confundirla momentáneamente.

— Si… vinimos con él — explicó extrañada señalando a Lav.

— Si, íbamos caminando cuando nos topamos con él, aunque eso ya es común al parecer a hecho de eso un hábito desde que sabe en que aulas estamos, pareciera que no cambia, sigue teniendo el mismo interés en Hermione que en el Colegio y eso que ella y yo no éramos amigas, pero todos nos dimos cuenta… incluso sigue insistiendo en que Hermione vaya con él al Baile, a pesar de que ella ya le explicó que tiene pareja. ¡Menudo testarudo!

— Lav… ya… — Hermione había tratado de que ella para de contar su intimidad, pero al parecer eso no era posible, se giró para ver a Harry, notando como él estaba más que serio.

— Entonces ¿quería ir contigo? — indagó adusto.

— Pues si… pero… — afirmó sin comprender aún lo qué le sucedía a su amigo.

— Si te vuelve a molestar solo dímelo yo me encargare — exhaló decidido con ese comentario se alejó regresando con los chicos, dejándolas totalmente confundidas.

— Bueno… vaya, ahora entiendo… ¡Por los Fundadores! ¡Harry esta celoso de Cormac! — expuso Lavender riendo.

— Lavender por favor, baja la voz… no sabes lo que dices — repuso Mione totalmente ruborizada por la aseveración de la rubia. Ya tenía suficiente con la actitud extraña de Harry como para tener que soportar eso ahora.

«Hey no te hagas la desentendida, esa chica tiene razón… alguien aquí esta celoso.» Molestó su conciencia.

«No… eso no puede ser, él… él ¿celoso? ¿Será posible?».

— Vamos Hermione, es más que claro… no se cómo no te has dado cuenta — comentó con una sonrisa bonachona — debí intuirlo siempre están juntos… y… — siguió enlistando todo lo que había visto en ellos, que según ella los hacia estar enamorados, eso casi hace que Hermione le diera un ataque, ¿en qué momento la platica había dado ese giro? — tranquila… no tienes por qué ponerte así — comentó dándole una palmadita.

— Lavender no es lo que…

— Si, si… entiendo lo que quieres decir, ahora que lo pienso creo que me equivoque cuando pensé que tu y Ron… ¡oh que tontería! — espetó recordando su relación con su Won-won.

— Bueno eso…

— Si lo sé, no me comporte muy bien, estaba celosa… pero debes de entenderme eran otros tiempos y yo te veía tan cerca de él… — recordó esa punzada de celos que la recorría cada vez que los veía juntos.

— Es que Ron y yo… bueno… — no se sabía por dónde empezar, esto era demasiado embarazoso.

— Ahora lo sé, lo que vi no necesita mayor explicación, a ti te interesa Harry — se detuvo un momento a pensar en ello — pero… ¿y Ginny?

La alusión a su amiga pelirroja hizo sentir a Hermione como si fuera una miserable, era una situación difícil, demasiado tiempo había ocultado lo que sentía por Harry, pensando siempre en los demás y ahora parecía que este sentimiento estaba clamando por salir a la luz.

— Lavender por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a las hermanas Patil, por favor… — pidió con desesperación, era sabido que no era buena para guardar los secretos.

— Si, esta bien, no lo hare — mencionó con seguridad, notando lo afectada que esta la castaña — ¿por qué no estas feliz? Es decir vas a ir al Baile con él... él esta celoso, no se parece que todo esta yendo bien… ¿qué pasa?

Hermione suspiró afligida. — Es solo que… no creo que él me vea de esa manera — confesó desanimada — para él yo solo soy su amiga, la que siempre lo apoyara… no me ve como chica — rodó los ojos era difícil explicarse —. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, yo no soy la gran belleza y eso…

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? En serio debes salir más de la Biblioteca y dejar de inhalar los gases de ciertas pociones — exclamó exaltada.

— No entiendo — murmuró enarcando su ceja.

— Vamos despierta — invocó un espejo —, solo mírate, eres una chica muy linda…

Hermione miró su reflejo, no encontraba en él nada maravilloso, nada que ella no conociera. — No sé de qué hablas — con un movimiento de su varita desapareció el espejo.

— Vamos, lo eres… has tenido a unos bombones por pretendientes y no lo niegues — le advirtió al verla abrir su boca — Viktor Krum, Cormac, que es terco, pero bueno es atractivo. Oliver Wood y no me digas que no, de eso hubo testigos y ¿qué me dices de aquel chico que te pidió que fueras con él al Baile? Y bueno hasta hace poco creía que tu y Ron…

— Eso no es lo que crees — mencionó apresurada.

— El punto no es eso ahora, hablábamos de que tú has tenido buenos pretendientes.

— Es que yo… bueno a mi sólo…

— Sólo quieres a Harry — completó Lavender —, aún sigo sin entender por qué no se lo dices.

— Ya te lo dije no creo que él me vea de esa manera, además… además esta Ginny — confesó desolada.

— ¡Por Gryffindor! ¡Ella no lo sabe! — profirió sorprendida, comprendiendo todo.

— Si, pero por favor no se lo vayas a decir — articuló suplicando.

— Pero…

— Es que… ellos tu sabes tuvieron una relación, yo se que ella lo quiere… y él bueno no se qué es lo qué sienta respecto a ella ahora, antes al menos sabía que él la quería, pero ahora todo eso…

— Ellos no han vuelto Hermione y eso ha sido porque Harry así lo ha querido y ahora él te invita al Baile en lugar de a ella, eso que te indica… vamos piensa.

— No sé por qué me invitó a mi y no a ella… hace unos días la vimos y él no lo hizo, no se cuáles sean sus razones — comentó con tristeza.

— Esta más que claro, es porque él no quiso hacerlo y ahora se pone celoso. Hermione creo que él ya no esta interesado en ella de esa manera, ahora creo que él esta descubriendo que existes tu y no precisamente como su amiga — aseveró dejando a Hermione más confundida que nunca —, aunque bueno Ginny… no sé, no puedes seguir ocultándole esto, debe saberlo… debe saber que te gusta.

— Es que… no se cómo lo tomara, estoy segura de que se molestara… pensara que yo…

— Puede ser pero es mejor arriesgarse, es tu amiga y tarde o temprano lo aceptara, aunque no creo que vaya a ser fácil.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. H&H.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

En tanto…

Harry volvía con los chicos aún molestó por Cormac. «_¿Con qué la invito al Baile? ¿Y cuántos más lo habrán hecho? ¿Por qué no los aceptó? Todo se debe al tipo del que esta enamorada… pero ¿quién es? Ahora entiendo porque me aceptó, de seguro ese sabe que somos amigos, por eso no soy alguien de que él pensara se relacionaría románticamente con ella.»_

— Harry… ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione? — cuestionó Ron, sacándolo de su deducciones.

— Vino con Cormac… pero cuando me acerque él ya se había ido, ¿sabías qué había invitado a Hermione al Baile? — preguntó con una mueca de molestia.

— ¡Qué! No… — respondió con sorpresa que pronto se convirtieron en celos — ¿Aceptó ir con ese?

— Claro que no — replicó brusco.

— Menos mal, es un idiota — resopló con molestia — no se como si viene con él al Estadio y cuando le pedimos que venga con nosotros no lo hace. ¡Mujeres, están locas!

Harry trataba de tranquilizarse mientras le daba vueltas a aquel asunto, olvidándose por un momento de que debía decirle a Ron. Pasó un rato y ellos se dirigían a la mansión, él observaba con premura el reloj debía llegar con Sirius ya, pero tampoco quería dejar de hablar con Ronald.

— Me muero de hambre… espero que los elfos hayan cocinado algo delicioso — mencionó con una mano en su estómago.

— Si — afirmó desinteresado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya se encontraban frente a las puertas de aquella vieja fortaleza. Pasaron sin ningún problema, de inmediato Ronald aventó su mochila, Harry simplemente la dejó caer en el sillón y siguió a su amigo que se dirigía al Comedor —. Oye Ron… — comenzó el moreno, nervioso pasando su mano por su nuca.

— Huele bien ¿tu qué dices? — preguntó refiriéndose al estofado, se lavó las manos y tomó asiento en la mesa — ¿crees qué venga a comer Hermy?

— Eh no sé — titubeó desconcentrándose.

— Pues ella se pierde esto — tomó una porción de pan — quizás este consiguiendo una pareja para el Baile de último minuto — se burló dándole una buena mordida al pan — egpero que no sea ese Cogmac — añadió hablado con la comida en la boca.

Harry se sentó y miraba su plato sin apetito, escuchando los comentarios de su amigo. — Ron…

— Es que ella no quiso que yo la llevara, no la entiendo… — manifestó concentrado en su comida — no se por qué quiere quedarse aquí sola.

— Eh Ron respecto a eso…

— Si Harry, tu también te quedaras… pero es que fuiste un tonto al no aceptar a cualquiera de las chicas que te lo pidieron — arguyó devorando su comida —, recuerda que me acompañaras a comprar el traje — exclamó cuando terminó su bocado.

Harry lo escuchaba cuchareando su comida, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, no había más debía decírselo. — Ron… ella si va ir al Baile.

Ron casi se atragante ante el murmullo de Harry, escupió media comida mientras miraba con los ojos excesivamente abiertos a su amigo. — ¡Queeeé! — se golpeó el pecho, tosiendo aún.

Harry se hundió más en la silla al notar la reacción de Ron. — Si ira al Baile con…

— ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Por qué no lo había dicho? — exclamó incorporándose y pegando en la mesa con sus manos, claramente celoso.

Para Harry esto ya se había hecho una eternidad, ¿por qué algo qué era tan simple, solo una frase se estaba volviendo todo un tema a discusión por parte de su pelirrojo amigo? Lo miró lanzándole una sarta de preguntas que ya no estaba entendiendo incluso su cara se había vuelto roja tanto o más que su cabello. _«Creo que debí escoger otro momento para decírselo.»_

«Hubiese sido igual es claro que esta celoso.» Aseveró su conciencia.

«¿Celoso? Pero… ellos no tienen nada y al parecer ella lo prefirió así.»

«Si… si, pero eso no quita que él quería ser su novio, vamos piensa… es mejor que se lo sueltes ya, no le des más largas.»

— Ron cálmate — pidió Harry, alzando sus manos —, ya te lo hubiera dicho, si me dejaras…

El pelirrojo a regañadientes se calló, pero se mantuvo de píe con la mirada encendida por el coraje y en espera de que Harry de una vez por todas le dijera.

— Hermione va ir al Baile con… conmigo — lo soltó observando fijamente a Ron, quien se había quedado en shock, momentáneo.

—¿Q-qué? — barboteó dejándose caer en la silla.

— Pues s-si, todos me insistían en ir y ella tampoco había aceptado, no lo pensé mucho se lo pedí y aceptó — explicó atropelladamente, podía notar como su amigo lo miraba sin parpadear y que sus orejas permanecían rojas.

— ¿Por qué te aceptó a ti y no a mi? — soltó sin más.

Harry no supo que responder ante ese cuestionamiento, levantó sus hombros. — No lo sé…

— Pero es que yo la invite… y ella dijo que no — farfulló explotando — ¿qué tienes con ella?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Harry sin comprender su pregunta, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Los estaba acusando de tener algo a sus espaldas?

— Ayer la vi salir de cuarto e iba no se muy extraña… después tu la llevaste a su habitación y le diste un beso.

— ¿Nos estabas espiando? — cuestionó comenzando a enfadarse por las palabras de su amigo.

— Yo… no… ese no es el punto — refutó tartamudeando — ¿por qué no llevaste mejor a mi hermana?

Harry abrió un par de veces su boca pero no supo cómo responderle a su amigo.

— Di algo… eres un traidor — bramó dolido.

Se levantó de su asiento abruptamente prendido por aquel comentario. — ¡No lo soy! Tanto tú como Hermione son mis mejores amigos, no veo qué tenga de malo qué yo la lleve al Baile.

— Pero…pero…

— Ron solo es un Baile…

En ese momento entraron al comedor los gemelos Weasley, notando la tensión que reinaba en el lugar.

— Ron, Ron… ¿por qué tienes esa cara? — cuestionó Fred, llegando a su lado.

— Si, ya tienes pareja… que por cierto seguimos esperando la paga por ello — aseguró George divertido, notando que la tensión habitaba en la habitación —. Harry ¿cómo te va?

Harry salió de su estupor y retiró su mirada de su amigo, para colocarla en el gemelo. — Bien… ¿y a ustedes?

— Muy bien, venimos a llevar a este a comprar su traje — respondió Fred, jalando de los hombros a Ron, logrando que este se levantara.

— Así es, no queremos que sea nuevamente la comodilla de los demás, además hemos quedado con Luna que él será todo un caballero con ella y eso costara — prorrumpió George con una sonrisa bonachona.

— Y solo quedan unas horas antes de que sea el Baile — comentó el otro.

— Debemos trabajar mucho en él — aseguró George.

— Pero yo… — intentó Ron negarse.

— Sin peros… nos vemos después Harry — añadió Fred, antes de salir de la habitación llevando consigo a Ronald.

Harry simplemente se les quedó viendo confundido. — ¡Por Gryffindor! Esto es un caos — resopló desalentado, ahora su mejor amigo estaba enojado y todo por el estúpido Baile.

Escuchó el reloj de la sala dando la hora, eran las cuatro en punto…

Se incorporó y pateó el comedor, logrando que el contenido de los platos se derramara sobre el mantel. — Rayos…

Salió de ahí dirigiéndose al Despacho de su padrino.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Sirius Black se encontraba atendiendo los asuntos de los prisioneros que se encontraban en Azkaban, así como los conflictos que aún seguía habiendo con los que resistían al nuevo régimen sin Voldemort.

— Vaya… — se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, mientras subía los píes al escritorio, tomó un cigarro de uno de los cajones y lo prendió con la punta de su varita, apenas estaba dándole la primera calada cuando tocaron a la puerta — pase…

Remus entró observó como trabajaba su amigo. — ¿Mucho trabajo?

— Mmmm en realidad… no — comentó exhalando el humo, mientras Remus se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio.

— Te veo decaído ¿qué no te fue bien ayer con esa mujer? — cuestionó observándolo minuciosamente, lo conocía bastante bien.

— Pues… no fue con la que me fue mal, si no con Yannel… me encontró cuando estaba aquí con ella y se molestó de sobremanera — explicó como si fuese inocente.

Remus dejó salir una risotada. — Te lo mereces por jugar con las dos…

— ¿Qué? — exhaló casi ahogándose con el humo del cigarro — ¿Lunático de parte quién estas?

— Pues de la tuya, pero no deberías seguir haciendo eso…

— Es que yo no hice nada, esa mujer se presentó aquí… ¿qué puedo decir? La vuelvo loca, pero yo no quería…

— ¿En serio? — preguntó con ironía.

— Ese no es el punto, el punto es que yo no la invite y que Yannel esta enojadísima — evadió responder.

— Mmm pues entonces deberías de tratar de aclarar las cosas con ella — aconsejó sonriendo enigmáticamente.

— Ya lo intente pero sólo me habla para cosas oficiales y casi que ya ni para eso — aseveró fumando.

— Pues sigue intentando ¿cuándo tu has desistido? O más bien ¿cuándo una mujer te ha ganado? — preguntó divertido.

— Nunca — dejó salir una risa — tienes razón, seguiré intentando, aunque me siga enviando los arreglos de rosas quemados — señaló la esquina de su Despacho, donde yacían un grupo de flores marchitas.

Remus enarcó su ceja al ver eso, quizás eso no iba a ser tan fácil. — Mejor dime ¿cómo están los chicos?

— Ah que bueno que lo preguntas, resulta que como lo predije Harry invitó al Baile a Hermione — comentó observando su reloj — y no tarda en llegar, iremos a comprar su traje.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Así qué lo hizo?... — comentó asombrado.

— Si, bueno… aunque eso no va del todo bien — exclamó apagando su cigarro.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Que Ron al parecer estuvo interesado en Hermione o aún lo está, no lo sé… pero Harry no le ha dicho que la llevará al Baile — expuso tamborileando sus dedos sobre una carpeta.

— Ya veo, pero le dijiste que era mejor que se lo contara ¿no? — indagó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

— Claro, para eso son amigos…

Justo en ese momento un toquido en la puerta los interrumpió. — Adelante…

Harry se adentró en la habitación aún molestó consigo mismo por la situación con Ronald, caminó hasta la silla vacía al lado de Remus y se desplomó.— No pude llegar antes…

Los Merodeadores lo miraron con extrañeza, parecía que algo iba mal.

— Eh Harry ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó Lupin, clavando su vista en él.

— Pues es que Ron es más terco que un centauro —bufó de mal humor.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, deduciendo lo que había pasado.

Su padrino carraspeó llamando su atención. — ¿Quieres contarnos qué pasó? ¿Se lo dijiste?

Harry chasqueó la lengua y se hundió más en la silla. — ¿Qué si se lo dije? Pues eso trate de hacer todo el día… — se incorporó caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación — pero no encontraba la manera… y luego cuando se lo pensaba decir aparece Hermione con ese Cormac… y por último, se pone como un Colacuerno cuando le dije que la llevaría al Baile y luego me acusó de ser un traidor y de tener una relación con ella a sus espaldas — exclamó molesto.

Los dos hombres lo miraban sorprendidos por la actitud que había tomado Harry, en meses no lo habían visto prestarle tanta importancia a algo, además de que era claro lo que sucedía, lamentablemente Harry era él único que no deseaba darse cuanta.

— Y luego… me dijo que por qué no lleve a su hermana… — terminó deteniéndose a ver las expresiones de sus amigos.

— Tranquilo Harry — pidió Remus, levantándose y llegando al lado del chico, lo tomó de los hombros y lo regresó a la silla —, al parecer no lo tomó como tu hubieras querido.

— Claro que no… no entiendo por qué se pone así, ambos son mis amigos además no veo el problema de que yo la lleve, es mejor a que este con alguno de esos patanes…

— Bueno Harry, tu lo dijiste, él alguna vez estuvo interesado en ella, es claro que se sienta así… y vea a todos los hombres que se acercan a ella como competencia — explicó con su sabiduría Sirius.

— Pero yo soy su amigo y no estoy interesado en ella — soltó para después arrepentirse, él sabía que había tenido algunas extrañas intenciones con ella, pero no quería ver más allá, por lo que eso significaba — bueno… eso no es lo que importa, es solo un estúpido Baile.

— Harry si solo es un estúpido Baile creo que Ron lo entenderá pronto, seguro se le pasa en unas horas — exclamó el licántropo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Lunático ¿y dónde esta ahora? — indagó Sirius intrigado.

— Con los gemelos, vinieron por él para llevarlo a comprar su traje — repuso calmándose.

— Y es mejor que nosotros también hagamos eso — indicó Sirius, levantándose y caminando hacia su ahijado — anda…

En compañía de Remus fueron en busca de aquel atuendo que lo haría relucir en el mentado Baile.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Muchas horas después Remus y Sirius tenían la enorme misión de devolverle el buen humor a Harry, habían estado hablando con él durante el recorrido que habían hecho para comprar el traje, afortunadamente no se habían topado con Ron ni los gemelos, lo que en parte había ayudado.

Ahora se encontraban en las Tres Escobas tomando una merecida copa, bueno una cerveza de mantequilla para Harry y whiskey para los Merodeadores.

Harry se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando la botella que tenía en manos, podía sentir la mirada de varias personas posadas en él, así como algunos murmullos, eso lo incomodaba de sobremanera, nunca había buscado ser alguien que reconociera la gente y mucho menos había peleado con ese loco de Voldemort para ser reconocido como un héroe, él jamás hubiese querido que eso pasara.

Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose peor que antes… ¿por qué todo apestaba ahora que había decidido retomar su vida?

Sirius lo miraba de reojo, parecía que nada de lo que le estaban diciendo ayudaba, regresó su vista a Remus, quién tampoco sabía ya cómo animarlo, todo parecía que iba a seguir así hasta que se le ocurrió algo a su padrino que quizás hasta a él iba a poner de buen humor.

— Oye Harry… supongo que ya habrás practicado tus pasos para bailar, porque no creo que pienses estar simplemente sentado — comentó como no queriendo la cosa, llamando la atención de su ahijado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pasos? ¿Bailar? — preguntó desconcertado.

— Si, no llevaras a Hermione solo a sentarse ¿o si? — Canuto enarcó su ceja notando el gesto de confusión de Harry.

— Pues… es que yo no soy bueno en eso y ella lo sabe — comentó dándose cuanta de ese detalle, esa era otra razón por la que no había querido ir a ese Baile.

— Aún así Harry, yo creo que a ella le gustaría bailar… además tu nos has dicho que en el Baile de cuarto ella se pasó parte de la noche bailando con Krum y que tu pareja se aburrió a tu lado — agregó Remus ayudando a Sirius, aunque aún no comprendía a dónde quería llegar su amigo.

Harry se pasó la mano por la cara, no era algo que quisiera recordar en ese momento. Aunque tenían razón a Hermione le gustaba bailar y pues él había hecho que rechazara la propuesta de Wood, quizás con él si podría bailar después de todo le pidió un baile. — Mmm bueno… yo no se bailar, además el Baile es mañana ¿dónde podría aprender? — preguntó pensando en que no podía decepcionar así a su amiga. ¿Por qué se había metido en ese lío? — ¿existe algún hechizo? ¿Una poción?

— Si los hay, pero no suelen tener tan buenos resultados, sería óptimo que aprendieras… pero no hay mucho tiempo — reparó el licántropo.

— Tranquilo Harry, yo tengo la solución — intervino Sirius con un brillo especial en su mirada.

— ¿Y cuál es? — preguntó Remus, desconfiado, mientras Harry lo miraba esperanzado.

— Pues iremos al _Versuit_, ahí estoy seguro que le enseñaran a bailar — comentó animoso, aunque la cara de Remus y Harry no terminaban de expresar lo que pensaban.

— Canuto ¿no lo dices enserio, verdad? — indagó Lupin, mirándolo con severidad, mientras Harry se mantenía callado con la cara totalmente roja.

— Claro que si — afirmó dirigiendo su vista hacia Harry.

— En ese lugar no enseñan eso Canuto — regañó el licántropo, ya que ese lugar era conocido por su fama de ser un lugar donde las mujeres se encargaban de darles placer a los hombres.

— Remus tiene razón — mencionó en un susurro Harry, aún rojo por las ideas locas de su padrino.

— Ah Harry veo que conoces el lugar… — molestó Sirius al ver la reacción del ojiverde.

— Eh no… yo… no he ido… solo escuche rumores, pero eso no importa ahí no enseñan a bailar — refutó apenado.

— No, pero lo harían si yo se los pidiera — comentó divertido, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza y Harry simplemente mantenía una sonrisa abochornada.

— Olvídalo Canuto, mejor pensemos en otra solución… además no es momento para ir ahí — espetó el licántropo, recuperándose de los comentarios de su amigo, se dispuso a tomar un trago de su copa.

— Siempre puede ser un momento para ir, que tú ya tengas látigo no tiene porque influir en nosotros… — esto logró que Lupin escupiera parte del licor — aunque ahora que lo pienso tu siempre fuiste algo renegado de ir a esos lugares… recuerdo aquella vez…

— ¡Sirius! — se quejó el castaño, totalmente avergonzado.

— Esta bien, esta bien… — se rió divertido al ver como ponía en apuros a su amigo — déjame pensar…

— Creo que mejor ya nos vamos, quizás pruebe el hechizo — puntualizó Harry, ya no quería más ideas locas.

— ¡Lo tengo! Ya se quién nos puede ayudar — anunció Sirius, incorporándose, de un solo trago bebió el contenido de su copa — anden… apúrense.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — interrogó apresurado Remus — ¿En qué estas pensando Canuto?

— Ya lo verán.

— Espero que esta no estés pensando en otro lugar como el _Versuit_— advirtió el licántropo.

— No, no… no te preocupes, a donde vamos Nym no te regañara por ir — se mofó divertido.

Harry no sabía si seguir a su padrino o no, ese día comenzaba a volverse uno que no quisiera repetir.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Un tiempo después el trío se encontraba frente a una casa.

— Canuto, no creo que sea un buen momento para venir aquí — opinó Remus al notar de quien era esa vivienda — además ¿qué hacemos aquí?

— Pues solucionar el problema de Harry — repuso risueño.

— ¿De quién es esta casa? — preguntó su ahijado aún sin comprender que hacían ahí.

— Ya lo veras — Sirius se acercó a tocar el timbre, una pequeña campana.

No tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta encontrándose con un elfo domestico.

— Puedes avisarle a Yannel que estamos aquí — pidió el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su cara.

El elfo cerró la puerta y en cuestión de unos minutos la castaña apareció en la puerta, mirando con severidad al vástago de los Black, mientras arrugaba ligeramente su nariz. — ¿Usted? ¿Qué quiere? — musitó con desagrado, pero su mirada avanzó un poco más encontrando a un apenado Remus y a Harry qué la miraba con curiosidad, ablando su mirada y sonrió ligeramente no esperaba que ellos lo acompañaran.

— Buenas tardes — saludó desde el fondo Remus.

— Hola — añadió Harry con una tibia sonrisa, su padrino si que no entendía.

— Por favor pasen — pidió Yannel, abriendo más la puerta de su casa, pronto estuvieron en el Hall — la sala esta por allá — señaló caminando a su lado.

— ¿Remus? — preguntó una grácil voz que provenía de Tonks, que se encontraba de vista junto con Teddy quién reía risueño — ¿Sirius, Harry?

— Veo que estas bien acompañada — dijo Sirius mirando a Yannel para después acercarse a su sobrina — Nym, préstame a ese pequeño — pidió tomando a Teddy.

— Si, claro… pero ¿qué hacen aquí? — indagó curiosa.

— Pues… — Remus no sabía cómo explicar, mientras Harry solo elevaba sus hombros y negaba con su cabeza.

— Yo puedo explicar eso, Yannel — comentó Black con ligereza — se lo hubiese pedido a Nym, pero ella no están buena en eso — miró de reojo a la pelirrosa que fruncía en ceño molesta —, necesito que le enseñes a bailar a Harry para mañana ya que ira al Baile, se lo buena que eres en eso y…

Harry miraba con los ojos excesivamente abiertos a su padrino, no entendía por qué a veces era así, se sonrojó ligeramente al observar que la chica lo miraba con curiosidad y diversión. — Eh… no es necesario yo…

— Lo hare, pero no por usted — señaló con su dedo en el pecho de Sirius, aún lo miraba con fiereza, era claro que no lo había disculpado aún — sino por Harry, él no tiene la culpa de tener un padrino como usted, espero que no le este aprendiendo esa mañas que tiene — agregó recelosa, mientras la risa de Nym llenaba el lugar y Remus solo sonreía burlonamente.

Sirius se forzó a mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, solo por no dejarse ganar ante esa mujer. — Soy el mejor padrino que pudo tener…

— Estoy de acuerdo en eso — ayudó Harry con cierta pena en su tono, su padrino podía ser un mujeriego pero después de todo había estado con él desde que había escapado de Azkaban ayudándolo y apoyándolo.

Yannel lo miró enarcando su ceja, sabía que había exagerado pero es que su enojo seguía punzante. — Es mejor que comencemos, vayamos al salón aquel… tiene menos muebles que nos estorben — indicó suavizando su tono — y ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de beber? — preguntó educadamente.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar Sirius aún seguía jugando con Teddy, mientras Nym intercambiaba murmullos con Remus y Harry simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar.

Yan invocó un aparato para colocar un poco de música, después se giró para ver a Harry por su lenguaje corporal era claro que estaba nervioso.

— Más o menos esa música sonara al principio supongo que después llegara un grupo a tocar… primero quiero que veas unos pasos, para eso necesito una pareja — musitó la castaña.

— Yo lo hare — se ofreció Sirius, aprovechando la oportunidad.

— No usted no puede tiene a Teddy, además considero que Remus es mejor en bailando, espero no te moleste Nym — miró a la pelirrosa que sonreía abiertamente disfrutando del gesto de disconformidad de su tío.

— No claro que no — denegó sonriéndole.

Remus intercambió miradas con Sirius, era claro que no le había gustado ser rechazado, pero tampoco podía negarse, se acercó a Yan y colocó una mano en su cintura con todo el respeto y con la otra tomó su mano.

— Ahora solo observa, para que veas que no es tan difícil — explicó la castaña comendando a moverse al son de la música.

Harry miraba atentamente, aunque realmente creía que no eran tan fáciles como lo decían pero por otra parte estaba divertido con la situación de su padrino y la auror.

Sirius no podía creer que lo hiciera sentir así, claro que no sentía celos de Remus, pero es que ¿acaso gozaba con rechazarlo en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba?

— Ya Sirius, sonríe solo es un baile, además… tu te lo buscaste por salir ayer con esa mujer — susurró Tonks molestando a su tío.

Pronto la pieza acabó y los últimos pasos fueron dados. — ¿Ves Harry no es difícil? Ahora ven… es tu turno.

— No lo sé… — repuso inseguro.

— Vamos Harry, inténtalo — animó Sirius.

Harry caminó algo torpe por los nervios, al llegar con la castaña le sonrió no sabía cómo iniciar.

— A ver Harry dame tu mano — Yannel colocó la mano del chico en su cintura, parecía que él estaba sudando frío, sonrió tratando de transmitirle confianza, tomó su otra mano y comenzó a moverse — tranquilo… mueve primero el pie derecho…

Potter accedió pero sus movimientos seguían siendo muy duros, estaba ligeramente tenso, no siempre se podía bailar con una chica así, jamás había criticado el gusto de su padrino, ya que sabía escoger a las chicas con las que se relacionaba y Yannel no era la excepción, tenía una mirada tan penetrante en ese tono grisáceo que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello castaño y unos labios que si bien no eran rojos tenían un tono rosado que invitaba a probarlos y era inevitable darse cuenta que su cuerpo tenía las curvas necesarias para hacer a cualquier hombre perder la cabeza.

— No te pongas tan tieso, los movimientos tienen que verse suaves y fluidos — profirió esperando que se relajara — y no mires al suelo, no solo deseas ver los zapatos de tu acompañante ¿o si? — añadió divertida, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

— E-es que no quiero pisarte — barboteó apesadumbrado.

— No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar… seguro no lo harás — le guiñó el ojo haciendo que el color rojo en sus mejillas se encendiera más.

— S-si — afirmó tratando de hacerlo, al menos no la miraba hacia arriba, era lo suficientemente alto y delgado para pasarla por algunos centímetros.

— Ah se ven tan tiernos, traeré la cámara — murmuró Nym, se divertía molestando a Sirius.

— ¿No me dirás qué te puedes poner celoso de Harry? — bromeó Remus, al ver como Sirius tenía la vista fija en la pareja y la mandíbula rígida.

— No claro que no — gruñó pero en ese momento Teddy reclamó su atención al jalarle un mechón de su cabello —, tranquilo pequeño.

Remus solo meneó su cabeza negativamente.

— Harry si quieres cierra los ojos y piensa en la chica que llevaras al baile — sugirió esperando que le fuese más fácil.

Él dudaba en hacer eso, pero no pudo evitar que su mente viajara e imaginara a una Hermione cubierta con un suave vestido, su cabello estaría recogido con un moño solo dejando algunos rizos rebeldes que caerían en su rostro, sus ojos brillarían con emoción y sus labios… su corazón comenzó a bombardear más rápido... esos labios…

— Ves Harry… eso estuvo genial — soltó Yan cuando terminaron la pieza sin ningún tropez por parte del chico.

Harry despertó de su trance percatándose de la situación.

— Vaya, ya aprendiste — manifestó Canuto palmeando su espalda.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando Harry? Creo que eso ayudó a que bailaras mejor — curioseó Yannel.

— Eh… no sé — mintió pasando una mano por su cabello rebelde.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Hermione había estado toda la tarde realizando algunos ensayos en la Biblioteca, aunque esto le había costado más tiempo de lo común, las palabras de Lavender parecían estarle taladrando el cerebro de una manera que incluso le habían causado un dolor de cabeza y no dejando a tras la actitud tan extraña de Harry.

Pero por fin había llegado a la mansión, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó ruidos en la sala, regresó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió ahí, apenas asomaba sus pupilas cuando encontró a los gemelos despidiéndose de Ron.

— Ron confiamos en ti… para que dejes en alto el apellido Weasley — comentó Fred, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano.

— Pero miren alguien nos espía — señaló George con la cabeza la puerta.

La castaña salió por completó con las mejillas coloreadas de un tono rosado por haber sido descubierta de esa manera. — Hola chicos… — saludó acercándose a ellos — ¿cómo me descubriste si no hice ruido? ¿No me digas que cargas una oreja portátil o algo así?

— No… es por tu perfume suele ser muy escandaloso — bromeó George, arrugando su nariz.

— George no es cierto — comentó molesta.

Ron se había mantenido en silencio, observando detenidamente a la castaña, había tenido una larga charla con los gemelos haciéndole ver que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, solo porque Harry y Hermione irían juntos al Baile. Aunque a él nadie le sacaba esa astillita de que esos se traían algo entre manos.

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos — anunció George.

— Si, tenemos asuntos que atender — agregó Fred con misterio.

— Si y no pueden esperar — añadió el primero.

Después de una que otra frase se despidieron dejándolos solos.

— ¿Y a dónde te llevaron? — preguntó curiosa.

— Pues… fuimos a comprar el traje que usare en el Baile — comentó sin darle mucha importancia, ya que estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

— Oh y no será una bata de eso estoy segura, lucirás muy bien… — comentó sonriente.

— Hermione ¿por qué no me habías dicho que irías al Baile con Harry? — reclamó aún con un tono que dejaba ver su molestia, esto tomó por sorpresa a chica.

— Ah… pues es que no se había dado la oportunidad, pero si iré con él… me lo pidió hace poco y le dije que si — confesó percibiendo cierta molestia en su pelirrojo amigo.

— ¿Y por qué quisiste ir con él y no conmigo? — interrogó con brusquedad.

— ¿A qué vine todo esto? — indagó confundida, comenzaba a molestarse por la manera en que se estaba comportando su amigo.

— A que no quisiste que yo te llevara y que últimamente ustedes no se están extraños ¿hay algo qué quieras compartir conmigo y quizás con Ginny?

— No sé de qué hablas y no me esta gustando el tono que estas utilizando Ronald — contestó evadiendo la pregunta, el temor se estaba adueñando de ella.

— ¿De qué si tu y él tienen algo? — aclaró de una vez por todas, sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no — replicó sulfurada —, eres un tono Ronald Weasley — con eso corrió alejándose de él y escondiéndose en su habitación.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, conteniendo las emociones encontradas que la traicionaban, sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas que clamaban por salir.

«Pudiste decírselo… era una buena oportunidad.» Acusó su conciencia.

— Me congele… me dio miedo, él estaba furioso — murmuró con la voz quebrada.

«Claro que lo estaba, esta celoso de Harry… ¿qué no te das cuenta?».

— Yo no quiero hacerles daño — musitó desolada.

«Pues lo haces al ocultarles las cosas, quizás tu no tengas nada con Harry, pero estas enamorada de él… debiste decírselo a Ron hace mucho.»

— No se cómo decírselo, ni siquiera ahora…

«Pues debes hacerlo, no hay marcha atrás.»

Hermione se abrazó a si misma llena de inseguridades, mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Harry había pasado el resto de la tarde practicando, no se había vuelto el gran bailarín ni nada por el estilo pero al menos ahora podría bailar una que otra canción con Hermione sin pasar el ridículo y sin darle uno que otro pisotón.

Por otra parte era bastante interesante la relación que tenía Yannel con su padrino, ahora entendía de quién hablaba Sirius la noche anterior, pero al parecer la tenía difícil había tratado de llamar su atención toda la tarde pero aún había tensión entre ellos y eso de alguna manera era gracioso, porque no faltaron los comentarios de Nym ni unas cortas explicaciones de parte de Remus para que captara lo que sucedía.

Finalmente habían aceptado cenar ahí y él había tenido la oportunidad de pasar un rato con Teddy… lo cual había terminado de servir para relajarse y ver de otra forma su pequeña discusión con Ron, esperaba que él ya estuviera más calmado.

Había llegado solo a la mansión, ya que quería darle espacio a su padrino para actuar. Además no era muy bueno para su salud mental seguir ahí, avanzaba hacia las escaleras con la intención de hablar con Ron esperaba que ya hubiera llegado, no le gustaba estar disgustado con él.

— Harry — lo llamó Ron interceptándolo. Después de que Hermione lo había dejado sólo con su furia, la había ido a ver tocando fuertemente a su puerta, pero ella no había querido abrirle, incluso pensó en un hechizo pero lo descarto… ella era más buena en eso y no podía destruir la propiedad de Sirius, además de seguro ella le hubiese lanzado uno que lo haría terminar de arrepentirse por sus acciones.

De verdad se había sentido mal después de escuchar de su propia boca que no tenía nada con Harry, quizás después de todo, ellos solo iban como amigos… y nada más, quizás había sido él el que había imaginado las cosas. Debía hacerle caso a sus hermanos, además ellos eran sus amigos, no sus enemigos y si ellos decían que solo iban como amigos era porque así era ¿o no?

— Ron — pronunció el moreno, deteniéndose y mirando a su amigo expectante.

— Yo… creo que exagere hace rato, no tenía porque ponerme así — informó apenado, desviando su mirada del rostro de Potter.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero después le sonrió sinceramente. — Fuiste un idiota, pero esta bien… quizás debí avisarte lo que pensaba hacer… pero fue algo repentino.

— Quizás, es solo que aún me pone mal eso de que ella me rechazara, tú sabes… — confesó con embarazo.

Harry se quedó en silencio, había algo que lo incomodaba de todo ese asunto y no lograba entender qué era exactamente.

— Lo peor es que le reclame a Hermione y ella esta muy molesta — agregó haciendo que Harry se tensara.

— ¿De verdad hiciste eso? — inquirió con molestia.

— Si… estaba algo loco en ese momento, no me aguante y le grite…y ahora no quiere abrirme la puerta de su cuarto, quería hablar con ella — explicó con pesar, sintiéndose bastante mal por ello.

— Ron… — susurró Harry con impotencia, tragándose todos aquellos insultos que habían pasado por su mente, pero lo que menos deseaba ahora era enojarse nuevamente con él.

— Lo siento Harry no debí desconfiar de ustedes, lo sé — expuso con una mueca — no quieres ir a verla e interceder por mi, para que me disculpe… tu sabes…

Potter quería decirle tantas cosas, que ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, pero lo que tenía claro es que estaba muy molesto por las estupideces de su amigo, a veces deseaba arrggg…

Pero lo único que ahora deseaba hacer, era correr a ver a Hermione… por su culpa estaban metidos en esto, él le había pedido que lo acompañara al Baile, quizás lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse en la mansión y solo hacerse compañía ¿Por qué diablos se le había tenido que meter esa idea en al cabeza?

— Lo hare…

— Gracias Harry, pero ten cuidado porque parece una arpía cuando se pone así… es tan temperamental.

Harry solo torció sus labios de mala manera, para después dejar a su amigo ahí ya que iba en busca de algo que cenar… subió con rapidez las escaleras hasta que llegó a la habitación de Hermione, se detuvo esperando escuchar algún ruido de destrozos, si su amiga estaba muy enojada de seguro se tenía que haber desquitado con algo y él no quería ser la victima de su furia.

Tocó la puerta esperando obtener respuesta, pasaron algunos segundos que se le hicieron una eternidad, la espera nunca fue su mejor fuerte… se estaba desesperando, volvió a tocar pero infligiendo mayor fuerza, en realidad había cerrado su mano y ahora pegaba con el puño, pero aún así nada sucedió.

— ¡Hermione soy yo! ¡Abre! — gritó Harry, estaba por sacar su varita y forzar la puerta y si el hechizo de _Alohomora_ no funcionaba usaría el _Bombarda_, después le explicaría a Sirius lo que había sucedido, afortunadamente no fue necesario… el cerrojo de la puerta fue corrido, al parecer su amiga lo había escuchado y había retirado los hechizos.

Adentro Hermione se encontraba a oscuras en su cama, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas… se había colocado su pijama después de una ducha que esperaba que la calmara pero el agua tampoco era milagrosa, su estado de ánimo había decaído más.

Había escuchado los intentos de Ronald por disculparse, pero había lanzado todos lo hechizos posibles para evitarle entrar, no deseaba hablar ahora con él, a veces Ron no media sus palabras, pero tampoco podía culparlo por todo en parte ella tenía la culpa por ocultar sus sentimientos, por no ser completamente sincera.

Las lágrimas caían copiosamente por su rostro, al parecer todo se estaba saliendo de control, por un lado la esperanza de que Harry pudiera corresponder había estado creciendo lentamente pero también dolorosamente y ahora no sabía que creer algunas cosas indicaban que esto era así y otras que solo era el deseo de ella de que fuera así.

Hubiese seguido así de no ser porque la voz de su eterno tormento había llegado hasta ella a través de la puerta y parecía desesperado por hablar con ella, quizás algo había sucedido, se trató de limpiar el rostro, tomó su varita y retiró los hechizos.

Harry se abrió pasó y ayudado por la luz de las velas que iluminaban el pasillo, no entendía por qué ella no tenía prendida la chimenea, incluso su cuarto estaba frío, con algo de esfuerzo logró ver la figura de su amiga sobre la cama, ingresó cerrando la puerta con un movimiento brusco ya que solo le importaba avanzar hacia ella.

— Hermione — musitó llegando a su lado notando que la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, dejando entrar así la gélida brisa invernal así como unos copos de nieve que ya se habían acumulado en la alfombra del cuarto, ahora entendía porque sentía su cuarto frío. Tomó su varita del bolsillo de su abrigo y la cerró… después apuntó hacia la chimenea prendiendo el fuego que logró iluminar tenuemente la habitación.

Terminando de realizar aquello regresó su mirada a la chica, notando que escondía el rostro en sus piernas que tenía abrazadas y para colmo no las llevaba cubiertas por algún pantalón de algodón abrigador como a él le hubiese gustado en ese momento ya que eso lo desconcentraba y se odiaba a si mismo por ello.

Retiró su vista de esas esbeltas piernas que lo invitaban a tocarlas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a ella. — Hermy… mírame — pidió tomando su mentón y girando su rostro, permitiéndole así ver los rastros de lágrimas que trazaban caminos por las mejillas de su amiga, así como sus ojos hinchados.

En ese momento sintió las malditas ganas de salir de esa habitación y golpear a Ron por su estupidez, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerla llorar?

— Harry yo… — no sabía ni qué decirle.

— Ron es un estúpido — clamó exaltado, hizo el ademán de levantarse — pero ahora lo traigo para que te pida una disculpa.

Hermione alarmada lo detuvo tomando su brazo. — No por favor, ahora no quiero verlo… no te enojes con él, yo… bueno… solo quédate conmigo.

Harry se debatió entre ir y arreglar eso con Ronald o quedarse con ella, pero al ver esa mirada tan llena de tristeza no pudo más que ceder a su petición, sentía que su estómago se le encogía al verla de esa manera. Alzó su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos limpió sus mejillas, logrando apenar a la chica.

— No me gusta verte llorar, lo sabes — comentó siguiendo con su labor.

La castaña apenas y curvó sus labios en una tenue sonrisa, sus mejillas delataban el bochorno que sentía en ese momento. — Siento que me tengas que ver así, soy una tonta se como es Ron… y yo dejó que me afecte demasiado…

— No digas eso, Ron no debió reclamarte lo del Baile… es algo estúpido — comentó molesto.

— Es que él…

— Shhh ya… no tienes que justificarlo, creo que lo sé — inesperadamente se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la frente de su amiga. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre se le calentaba, ya no lo podía negar era más que claro todo, Ron estaba celoso, quería su lugar, quería estar en sus zapatos para llevar a Hermione al Baile.

_«Hay Ron lo que no entiendes… es que no puedes obligarla, no se sus razones para no querer ir contigo, pero ella confió en mi para llevarla y así te pese la llevare aún sabiendo que ella esta enamorada de otro.»_

— ¿Harry? — murmuró confundida por la acción de su amigo, podía sentir su cálido aliento golpear la piel de su frente, logrando estremecerla.

— Tienes frío, no debes usar esa clase de pijamas — sin pensárselo dos veces izó sus brazos hacia ella, abrazándola con suavidad.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dejó estrechar recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, sintiendo su calidez y logrando aspirar por su nariz ligeramente tapada por llorar la embriagante loción que lograba enloquecerla, debía controlarse.

— ¿Aún crees qué sea buena idea llevarme al Baile? — preguntó temerosa después de unos minutos — yo no quiero peleas entre los tres por esto.

Harry la separó para poder mirar sus ojos. — ¿Ya… ya no quieres ir?

— No, no es eso, yo… si deseo ir, pero Ron…

— Pues iremos al Baile, de cualquier manera Ron ya no se opondrá, hable con él antes de venir… él desea que lo disculpes, además estará ocupado con Luna, no creo que tenga tiempo para quejarse.

Hermione sonrió sintiéndose jubilosa porque Harry seguía en la firme decisión de llevarla al Baile. Él disfrutó de ver como se alegraba su amiga, recargó su frente en la de ella como un gesto amistoso que estaba en un principió lejos de una segunda intención, pero al tenerla tan cerca algo se removió dentro de él nuevamente, un calor en su pecho, una sensación de vacío en su estómago… su corazón se agitó aún en contra de su voluntad y sus labios inevitablemente se dirigieron a esos labios… que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Ella contuvo la respiración, estaba totalmente hipnotizada por aquellas profundidades verdes que la miraban tan intensamente que lograban hacer que dejara de pensar, de respirar… todo se detenía cuando él estaba a su lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... **

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

— Ahora es el momento de dar las explicaciones, sabemos que muchas posiblemente querrá acabar con nosotros por la tardanza en la actualización, pero el semestre en la Universidad fue de lo mas pesado y se nos complico un poco el tiempo, además, tenemos tantos fics que nos cuesta un poco actualizar, pero procuraremos hacerlo más rápido.

— Bueno, es hora de pasar a los agradecimientos, y en esta ocasión no hemos convocado solo a uno, sino a dos hermosos y atractivos caballeros que nos visitan frecuentemente… con ustedes los únicos e inigualables... **¡Fred y George Weasley!** — una nube de humo explota en el escenario y al desvanecerse las dos figuras pelirrojas ya están frente al micrófono, mientras Lady y Princess agitan sus brazos para disipar el humo.

— Hola hermosas damas ¿Cómo están?, como ya lo dijeron las presentadoras…

— Somos los hermanos Weasley, yo soy George…

. Yo Fred… y hemos venido con la valiosa misión de agradecer a todas ustedes por sus comentarios en esta historia…

— Así es hermano, al parecer la pareja de Harry y Hermione es bastante aceptada, y es por eso que el día de hoy, nosotros tenemos este honor, así que ¿iniciamos Fred?.

— Iniciamos George… y nada menos que con el primer review que llego al capítulo anterior que fue de **Melcofe,** hola nena, ¿cómo estás? Un placer para nosotros tenerte por aquí, mil gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo, es bueno saber que el fic es de tu gusto en cuanto a tu duda sobre cuanto falta para que Hermione y Harry estén juntos pues… la verdad yo tampoco lo sé, jajaja no disculpa, pero es que, pues faltan muchas cosas por resolver, esta lo que dirá Ginny, y que pasará con Ron, porque como ya te diste cuenta es un poco celoso de Hermione, nosotros tratamos de explicarle pero es lento de entendimiento, ¿verdad hermano?

— Así es… Ron no es brillante a la primera, además Hermione ya lo rechazó, pero bueno, también está Luna, como te dice Fred, aun falta mucho por resolver, pero ten paciencia y no dejes de leer cada actualización que se pondrá cada vez más interesante, por ahora esperamos que les puedas dejar un comentario a las chicas para saber qué opinas de este capítulo, te mandamos besos especiales de los hermanos W, y muchos abrazos, cuídate nena.

— En seguida tenemos a la bella **Lulu Li Black,** hola pequeña, gracias por seguir el fic, sabemos que eres nueva en los agradecimientos, pero esperamos que sigas el fic y que les puedas brindar un comentario a las chicas en cada capítulo, tu apoyo es invaluable, en cuanto a lo de Ron, pues… ya viste, es un posesivo, no entiende razones, pero para eso nos tiene a nosotros, sus hermanos que lo haremos entrar en razón — señaló George.

— Así es hermano, que no se diga que no ayudamos a este fic, en cuanto al beso, pues… eso está por verse, puede pasar, puede que no… y Sirius… bueno, el caballero Black se mete en demasiados problemas de faldas, esperamos también que ya los resuelva, porque incluso Lady está molesta con él por su falta de fidelidad, en fin, esperamos tu comentario y no dejes de apoyarnos, nosotros te mandamos besos W gigantes y enormes abrazos, cuídate y hasta pronto.

— Y ahora tenemos a **Makarva,** ¿cómo estás? Un placer volver a saber de ti, lamentamos que estés saturada de trabajo con lo de Influenza, si nos dices los síntomas tal vez podamos crear algo en Sortilegios para ayudarte, claro que por una módica cantidad de galeones desapareceríamos todo tu trabajo para que tuvieras más tiempo libre… — propuso el pelirrojo.

— Cierto Fred, nosotros somos especialistas en desaparecer el trabajo, solo llámanos estamos en Hogsmeade, ahora regresando al capítulo, agradecemos tu constancia y el que no nos olvidaras, esperamos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que les puedas brindar a las chicas un comentario con tu opinión, en cuanto a nosotros tenemos que despedirnos. Hasta pronto.

— Enseguida tenemos a la pequeña **Rouse Malfoy**, ¿qué tal te va? Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, es bueno saber que el fic te gusta y que te actualizas cada vez que puedes, en cuanto a tu duda de el baile, pues está muy próximo, pero demasiadas cosas están pasando como ya habrás leído… en cuanto a nuestro hermanito Ron, pues… es algo impulsivo, pero esperamos que con nuestra ayuda acabe por entender las cosas — comunicó George.

— Esperemos hermano, porque es algo duro de cabeza, pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, además, todavía de que le conseguimos pareja para el baile, nos debe un favor y no puede tratar mal a Luna, ella no lo merece ¿no crees? Sería injusto, pero ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esto, tenle paciencia y esperamos que puedas dejarnos un review con tus opiniones y dudas, por ahora te dejamos un gran y maravilloso beso de los hermanos Weasley y muchos abrazos, cuídate nena, hasta pronto — se despidió Fred.

— Hola **Lean Black** ¿cómo estas nena? Es un verdadero placer saludarte, agradecemos tu apoyo constante y tu consideración con las actualizaciones, tu sabes cómo son de tardadas estas chicas… ya ves que en "Quidditch…" también se tardan, pero esperamos que nunca quedes decepcionada con los capítulos, en cuanto a tu comentario anterior, debo decir que no es porque Harry sea nuestro amigo y casi nuestro hermano, pero opinas que Wood no puede contra él, y tienes razón en eso de los celos, pero serán desde todas las perspectivas ¿verdad hermano?

— Así es hermano, mira Lean, simplemente, Harry celoso por Cormac y por Wood, Ron celoso de Harry, Luna va con Ron y supongo que se dará cuenta, si Ginny va también se encelará y espera a que se entere de esto, no, no, no, las cosas pintan para ponerse cada vez más interesantes, por ahora esperamos que puedas seguir dejándoles un review con tus opiniones, nosotros te mandamos un gran abrazo y besos especiales Weasley, cuídate nena, hasta el próximo capítulo — manifestó George.

— Ahora nos honra con su presencia la hermosa **Lunita Potter** hola nena ¿cómo te va? gracias por tu contribución a los reviews de las chicas, les hace feliz que el fic tenga aceptación entre los lectores del fandom, en cuanto a tu petición, como ya habrás visto, aun no llega el baile, pero como decíamos antes, muchas cosas faltan por pasar… no solo el baile, sino que dirá nuestra hermanita cuando se entere de esto… y además falta ver lo que hará Hermione

— Así es hermano, porque aun no sabemos qué le dirá sobre sus sentimientos a Ginny, después de todo son amigas y no sabemos cómo lo tomara nuestra hermana, y bueno, ya viste lo que hace Ron, pero ten paciencia, ya veras como pronto tus dudas se van resolviendo, por lo pronto si puedes, déjanos una opinión en un review para que sepan que te pareció y además para presionar a que escriban un poco más rápido, por nuestra parte de mandamos amoroso besos Weasley y un gran abrazo, cuídate nena, hasta pronto — agregó Fred coqueto.

— Hola **Alice C**., ¿cómo estás nena? gracias por tu comentario y por el apoyo al fic, pero como es eso de que no te enteras de las actualizaciones, regístrate par que las chicas puedan enviarte un mensaje cuando haya actualización, así no te perderás de los capítulos, y sobre tu comentario pues…de Ginny aun no sabemos cual será su reacción, pero no esperamos que sea favorable, ¿cierto hermano?

— Cierto Fred, claro que podríamos equivocarnos, pero no se augura nada bueno y de Ron, bueno ya lo viste, nuestro hermanito no es diplomático y todavía le cuesta entender las cosas, pero no te preocupes, estaremos por aquí para tenerlo en orden, por ahora esperamos que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y que si es posible las hagas felices con un review para saber tus opiniones, dudas y demás cosas que tengas, de nuestra parte tienes un enorme beso y abrazos especiales de los chicos W, que son marca registrada y a muy pocos se los brindamos, cuídate nena, nos veremos pronto — dijo George.

— Y ahora tenemos de regreso con nosotros a la divina **Ama sua**, hola nena, ¿cómo estás? Es fabuloso tenerte de vuelta con nosotros, las nenas y por supuesto nosotros ya te extrañábamos, pero gracias a Gryffindor, estas de nuevo por aquí y agradecemos siempre tu apoyo a la historia, es un placer saber que te agrado el capitulo, en cuanto a tu sugerencia del acto impulsivo de Hermione, a las chicas les agrado la sugerencia, y créeme que la están tomando en cuenta para el futuro, podría ser una posibilidad interesante… ¿tú qué dices hermano?

— A mí me gusta la sugerencia, sería algo interesante si Harry lo supiera y se atormentara por ello, ¿no crees? claro que a esta historia todavía le hace falta demasiado, pero por ahora aquí está el capitulo, esperamos que te agrade y les dejes a las nenas algún comentario, sugerencia, queja, después de todo merecen una reprimenda por la tardanza, de nuestra parte tenemos que despedirnos, pero te mandamos un gran abrazo y besos especiales de los gemelos Weasley, cuídate mucho nena, nos vemos pronto — manifestó Fred.

— Mira George es **Krisna**hola nena, ¿Cómo estás? Nos dicen las chicas que hace poco te agregaste a la historia, así que nos honra ser los segundos en agradecerte por tus comentarios es un honor que te hayas agregado a las fans de esta bella historia, nos encanta saber que cada vez hay más gente que la sigue, lamentamos la tardanza que tienen las chicas, pero no se les facilita el poder escribir, tu sabes la escuela y demás cosas, además de que tienen demasiados fics.

— Cierto hermano, pero tenles paciencia, volverán pronto por ahora esperamos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, ya verás que no te decepcionara y por supuesto que sí es posible déjales un comentario para saber tus opiniones y el apoyo, ya que así podemos ejercer prion para que actualicen más rápido, por nuestra parte que somos inocentes en esto, te mandamos abrazos y muchos besos especiales W, nos veremos pronto hermosa, cuídate.

— Genial hermano, tenemos a una nueva lectora, **Michell Potter**, nena bienvenida al fic, gracias por tus comentarios de apoyo a la historia, es bueno que tenga cada vez mas fans, así ellas se esfuerzan por ustedes, esperamos que te conviertas en una de las personas que nos siguen capitulo a capitulo y podremos saludarte pronto nuevamente — expresó George.

— Efectivamente hermano, no nos abandones, solo tenemos una sugerencia… podrías agregar el Weasley a tu nombre, sonaría mejor, por nuestra parte tenemos que despedirnos pero recibe abrazos y besos especiales de los hermanos Weasley, nos veremos pronto, cuídate hermosa.

— Ahora llega **lala,**hola nena, ¿cómo estás? Es un placer estar aquí en esta ocasión para agradecerte tu colaboración y apoyo al fic, lamentamos la tardanza y que no pudiera ser regalo de navidad, pero es que estamos saturados de compromisos y sobre todo la escuela las tenia acosadas y cansadas, pero gracias a Gryffindor están aquí de regreso y este capítulo esperamos que sea de tu agrado — comentó Fred sonriente.

— Y que si es posible, les des un review para saber tu opinión, a ellas les agrada recibir muchos para poder actualizar más rápido, de nuestra parte recibe abrazos enormes y muchos besos especiales y marca registrada de los hermanos W, esperamos verte pronto, cuídate hermosa.

— Y por último pero no menos importante tenemos a **Safi,** el primer review de este año en el fic, y a la cual le queremos pedir una gran disculpa, ya que como ella dice, las chicas se comprometieron, pero te pedimos un poco de paciencia, ya que además de todos los fics que tienen, la Universidad las mantiene algo estresadas, pero como dicen ellas, esperan no decepcionarte — auguró George alegre.

— Así es hermano y prueba de ello es este capítulo, que esperamos sea de tu agrado y que les puedas brindar a las Nenas un review para saber tu opinión, por nuestra parte te mandamos un gran abrazo y supero besos, esperamos seguir teniéndote por aquí, cuídate nena, hasta pronto.

— Bien, eso es todo por ahora…

— Así es hermano, pero no sin antes darles las gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que aun no les dejan un review, sean lindos y déjenles algo a las Nenas, ellas lo apreciaran, claro que saber que es leída es un gran aliciente para ellas, también agradecemos los que nos tienen en favoritos y en alertas, especialmente a nenas **Keila, Pupy, LoonyPotter, sofia, Julian**, **maju**, **luna_tik**,**Shadowiver,** **AtRaM Potter**, **Marie Malfoy Morales, catagranger**,**viko, Laurus Cullen Weasley**, **Hay Moon Black,** **angel de acuario** por su apoyo a lo largo del fic y por supuesto esperamos volver a tenerlas por aquí muy pronto — gritó Fred.

— Si, hace falta saber de ellas y sobre todo saber que hay chicas que nos aman, por nuestra parte esto es todo, nosotros volveremos pronto hermosas damas, sean felices, reciban besos y abrazos especiales de nosotros, hasta luego — George dejo caer una bomba de humo, con las brillantes letras WW frente a ellos, mientras los gemelos regresaban tras el telón y las chicas aplaudían sus siempre hábiles trucos.

Saludos y Abrazos

«´¨·.. **The Darkness Princess, Lady Muerte, Fred Weasley y George Weasley**· .·´¨»


	10. Inicio

_**Disclaimer: **_Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre,** aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**¿Podría ser el inicio?**_

Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo contemplando su reflejo, alisando la arrugas inexistentes de su vestido, la verdad se moría de nervios, estaba a punto de bajar a la sala, donde la estaría esperando Harry, su eterno tormento, el amor de su vida, si, por fin era él y nadie más y eso hacia que su corazón estuviese así de exaltado, dando brinquitos de felicidad, por eso y por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior… aunque no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él después de eso.

Respiró nuevamente buscando calmar su ansiedad, dio unos pasos en busca de su botella de perfume, rociando un poco más sobre su piel expuesta. No estaba segura si había elegido el vestido correcto o si realmente se veía "bonita", pero ya no había tiempo para cambios, era ahora o nunca. Tomó su bolsa y con una última bocanada de aire salió de su cuarto.

Apenas había alcanzado el primer escalón y podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos, sonrió al pensar que Harry la estaría esperando al final de la escalinata, tomó con duda el barandal y comenzó a descender con ese órgano dentro de su pecho desbordando de emoción y aquel cosquilleo asentado en su estómago, se detuvo casi al final cuando en lugar de encontrar a su pareja, se encontraba al pelirrojo con su elegante atuendo mirándola con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó Harry, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la escalera ya que su padrino trataba de acomodar su moño, alzó su mirada tratando de entender por qué todos se habían quedado en silencio, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sirius, se giró siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada encontrándose la exquisita imagen de su mejor amiga, lo cual le robó el aire, incluso su corazón pareció detenerse para después palpitar con tal fuerza que sentía que podía salírsele del pecho.

De verdad estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido vaporoso en color rojo sangre, que se amoldaba a sus curvas sin ser tan revelador, siguió su recorrido llegando a su discreto escote, al llegar a esos labios sintió un cosquilleo en la base de estómago, su maquillaje era demasiado discreto y su cabello recogido en un sencillo moño, dejando unos cuantos mechones lacios sobre su rostro.

Esa noche ella estaba resplandeciente, la miraba tan fijamente que creyó que sus ojos le arderían, parpadeó un par de veces para quitarse la sensación, pero ahí seguía ella de pie en la escalinata. Era hermosa y él esa noche tenía el privilegio de llevarla de su brazo, esa noche ella era suya y de nadie más.

Sirius curvó sus labios después de que se recuperara de la impresión y si no fuera porque Harry era su ahijado, ya estuviera galanteando con la chica, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro sacándolo de aquel fabuloso estupor.

— Anda ve… — susurró guiñándole un ojo.

Los ojos de Ron se salieron de foco y volvieron a la normalidad, aunque seguía en estado de shock. — Her…mione… — ni siquiera lograba hilar una frase para adular a su amiga.

La leona contuvo la respiración cuando Harry se giró para verla, él estaba tan guapo más incluso que aquella ocasión en cuarto año, le sentaba tan bien el traje que se permitió fantasear y pensar que si algún día llegaba al altar con él desearía que llevase un ropaje igual, solo para poder quitárselo ella después. El calor subió a sus mejillas, si, ese solo era un sueño muy elevado pero lo que si no había sido ningún sueño era que él la había besado.

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

— Pues iremos al Baile, de cualquier manera Ron ya no se opondrá, hable con él antes de venir… él desea que lo disculpes, además estará ocupado con Luna, no creo que tenga tiempo para quejarse.

Hermione sonrió sintiéndose jubilosa porque Harry seguía en la firme decisión de llevarla al Baile. Él disfrutó de ver como se alegraba su amiga, recargó su frente en la de ella como un gesto amistoso que estaba en un principió lejos de una segunda intención, pero al tenerla tan cerca algo se removió dentro de él nuevamente, un calor en su pecho, una sensación de vacío en su estómago… su corazón se agitó aún en contra de su voluntad y sus labios inevitablemente se dirigieron a esos labios… que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Ella contuvo la respiración, estaba totalmente hipnotizada por aquellas profundidades verdes que la miraban tan intensamente que lograban hacer que dejara de pensar, de respirar… todo se detenía cuando él estaba a su lado.

Harry se inclinó y dejó que sus labios se encontraran, fue algo muy suave como la caricia de una pluma, como si dudara en seguir. Hermione se estremeció cuando su piel entró en contacto con la de él, un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerla, cerró los ojos y cedió ante lo que desde hace mucho deseaba, presionó sus labios con seguridad, la seguridad que él necesitaba para besarla como estaba deseando hacerlo.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir pero ahora con mayor confianza, él los saboreó con movimientos acompasados antes de abrirse camino en su boca, ella no dudo en dejarlo entrar pero finalmente accedió derritiéndose al sentir el primer contacto de sus lenguas y fue ahí cuando todo se le olvido, un calor la recorrió desde la base de su estómago extendiéndose poco a poco por cada fibra de su ser, logrando que su corazón latiera desbocado.

Subió su mano por el brazo del buscador, hasta llegar a la curva de su nuca, donde enroscó los dedos en aquellos mechones azabache, sus respiraciones se agitaban conforme el beso se volvía más intenso, todo iba muy bien hasta que… un sonido en la puerta los hizo separase.

— Hermione — llamó Ronald desde afuera.

La castaña se separó de golpe, dejando a Harry desconcertado totalmente, la vio incorporarse y correr hasta el baño donde se encerró.

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Fin Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

Lo intenso de la mirada de Harry le cortó la respiración, parecía que la estuviese devorando, jamás la había visto de esa forma, una sensación cálida la recorrió agitando incluso más los latidos de su corazón. — ¿M-me veo bien?

— Perfecta — halagó Potter al llegar a su lado, tomando su mano y besando su dorso.

Sirius no podía más que aceptar que le había enseñado bien, al menos había escuchado uno de sus consejos. Estaba orgulloso de él, quizás esta noche por fin se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y si todo iba viento en popa, hasta podían llegar a entenderse.

— Es verdad, estas hermosa — concordó, logrando que el sonrojo de Hermione se extendiera por toda su cara.

Ron miraba la escena fijamente, había visto a la chica de la cual se había enamorado bajar por esa escalera con aquel vestido que le aceleró el pulso, algo estaba mal por qué en lugar de ir a sus brazos, estaba con su mejor amigo. Tensó su mandíbula haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran al chocar entre si.

A Sirius no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto, debía impedir que la noche se arruinara. — Ron... — llamó su atención, acercándose a él impidiéndole que siguiera viendo a la pareja — Luna ya debe estar esperándote — le recordó guiándolo hacia la puerta.

— Ron, te ves muy guapo — comentó Hermione sonriéndole sinceramente.

El pelirrojo cerró sus puños molestó. — Tú… tú también te ves bien — logró decir.

— Nos vemos allá — señaló Harry aún sin soltar la mano de la castaña, lo cual encendió más los celos del menor de los Weasley.

Black regresó, cerciorándose de que Ronald ya hubiera abordado su carruaje. — Es mejor que ustedes también se vayan si es que quieren llegar.

— ¿Estas lista? — preguntó sonriéndole.

— Si…

Harry la guió hasta el carruaje que ya los esperaba, la ayudó a subir caballerosamente, para después abordar él, se sentía nervioso, incluso sus manos le sudaban y eso no era normal… eso solo le pasaba cuando le gustaba alguien, miró a su amiga, sintiendo como su estómago se contraía. Deslizando sus pupilas por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios cubiertos por aquel brillo labial, se veían tan deseables y más cuando ella los mordía de forma inconsciente.

Por un momento deseó volver a besarlos, a sentir su textura, su sabor… lo que había sentido no se podía comparar con los besos de nadie más, siempre había creído que Ginny le hacía tocar el cielo con sus labios, pero cuando sintió los de Hermione, algo se había despertado dentro de él, algo distinto a lo que sentía por la pelirroja, pero que no lograba comprender… después de todo seguía queriendo a su ex novia, pero entonces ¿qué le pasaba con su amiga?

«_No sé lo qué me esta pasando, pero esta noche luce realmente hermosa… no puedo dejar de verla y de recordar ese beso, la sensación... jamás me imagine que besar a Hermione se sentiría así… pero no puedo seguir así, no puedo perder mi amistad con ella, ni con Ron… por algo que puede ser confusión, quizás porque estoy muy agradecido con ella y pasó demasiado tiempo a su lado, no he convivido con otra mujer y no he besado a nadie en mucho tiempo quizás por eso me sentí así.»_

«Déjate de tonterías… sabes que te atrae y no solo porque esta noche luce bien, esto es algo que ya has estado sintiendo, pero no quieres darte cuenta.» Acosó esa vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

«¿Atracción? ¿Y solo por eso dañare mi amistad con ella?».

«Puede que no la dañes, además tu no sabes sus razones para dejarte besarla… ella también quiso ese beso.»

«No lo sé, además ella esta enamorada de alguien, no puedo hacerle eso… no debí besarla.»

Hermione miraba a Harry con indecisión, quería hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero él parecía estar en su mundo, pensando en quién sabe qué… aunque aún así haciendo esos gestos de concentración se veía tan endemoniadamente guapo, quizás no lo era para muchas, pero para ella si.

_«¡Por Merlín! Me muero por volver a besarlo, pase la noche pensando en ese beso, recreándolo, deseando sentir nuevamente sus labios… lo había fantaseado tanto que cuando pasó no lo podía creer… pero definitivamente fue mejor que cualquier fantasía. El problema es que yo se por qué lo bese pero no se su razón para hacerlo, que tal si solo lo hizo por hacerme sentir mejor… después de todo él nunca había mostrado tener esa clase de interés por mi.»_

«Olvidas que estaba celoso por lo de Cormac.» Recordó su conciencia.

«Pero eso no dice nada, aún existe Ginny.»

Esa era una espina que seguía clava ahí dentro de ella, era un remordimiento constante. No podía seguir ocultándole lo que sucedía, esa mañana había recibido una carta de la menor de los Weasley, pero había evitado leerla primero porque aún seguía en su nube y segundo porque no se quería sentir así toda la noche, pensando que estaba traicionando a su amiga.

Si, estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿es malo sólo desear ser feliz esa noche con la persona que has querido tanto tiempo?

_«Debo decírselo, mañana la iré a ver a la Madriguera y se lo diré… dejare de ocultar esto, espero que lo comprenda algún día.»_

Harry notó como el rostro de Hermione se entristecía de repente. — ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no — sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sonreírle —, ya casi llegamos — dijo tratando de alejar la atención de Harry.

**::::::::::: H&H :::::::::::::**

En la casa de los Lovegood…

Ron no podía controlar el enojo que sentía al ver a Hermione al lado de Harry, sabía que ellos solo eran amigos, pero él pudo haber sido el que la llevara del brazo, diciéndole al mundo que ella era suya. Si tan solo ella le hubiese correspondido y si Harry terminara de volver con su hermana, todo estaría en su lugar.

Eso era estúpido, ahora él estaba yendo por una chica a la cual apreciaba si, pero por la cual no sentía ninguna atracción, ni nada romántico.

Por fin el carruaje se detuvo, indicándole que era hora de bajar e ir por su pareja. Dejó salir un suspiro cansino, desanimado avanzó el sendero hasta la puerta de la casa, miró con duda la aldaba en la puerta, tenía una extraña figura, pero la izó y la dejó caer pesadamente un par de veces, escuchando como reverberaba en el interior, así como el inconfundible sonido de pisadas que se acercaban, la puerta se abrió casi instante, dejando ver a una linda rubia luciendo un vestido turquesa de corte recto y hombros ligeramente descubiertos, resaltando la cremosidad de la piel de la chica, en la parte baja dos aberturas mostraban y ocultaban alternativamente sus piernas, su cabello estaba suelto simplemente adornado con una peineta nacarada que liberaba su rostro, dejando ver el suave brillo rosa en sus labios y una sombra apenas marcada en azul oscuro que resaltaba sin duda alguna la luminosidad en aquellas orbes siempre sonrientes, Sus oídos estaban adornados con unos aretes de forma extraña, los cuales relucían y hacían juego con el luminoso collar que le daba una vuelta a su cuello, cayendo hasta un poco mas debajo de sus senos.

— Hola Ronald — saludó con su clásica sonrisa soñadora.

Ron no podía creer que Lunita pudiera lucir así de bella, después de ver lo extravagante que podía ser. Esa definitivamente una grata sorpresa, él no esperaba encontrar esa imagen, él solo pedía que no llevase nada que lo fuera a avergonzar y que usara zapatos, una parte de él se sintió mal ante ese pensamiento, se movió nervioso sobre sus pies.

— Hola, eh… ¿nos vamos? — preguntó

— Claro… solo me iré a despedir de mi padre — anunció, asiendo su mano y llevándolo al interior sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Ron no estaba preparado para hablar con el padre de Luna, lo cual hizo que los nervios lo traicionaran un par de veces, quedándose en silencio ante algunas preguntas totalmente extrañas y esa mirada indagadora, para cuando por fin abordaron el carruaje, jalaba de su corbata convulsivamente agradeciendo a todos los grandes magos el estar dirigiéndose al Baile y sobre todo el alejarse de aquella casa en compañía de la linda rubia.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»

Sirius se encontraba afuera de las Tres Escobas, se echó el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto inconsciente, acomodó su abrigo y entró al lugar, dejando que su mirada vagara en busca de su tormento: _Yannel Cornwell. _No tardó en encontrarla sentada cerca de la barra, elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, mientras sus pupilas brillaban con picardía.

— Hola — pronunció con su voz sedosa, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa seductora.

Yannel se encontraba concentrada en sus pensamientos, esperando que su amiga Nym llegara, la había citado ahí para una charla de chicas, mientras Remus pasaba un tiempo con Teddy, pero lo que menos esperaba era toparse con Sirius, frunció su ceño molesta .— Ah es solo usted… — profirió sin poder creer lo persistente que era.

Aunque una parte de ella le gustaba la atención que él le prodigaba, pero eso no quería decir que lo disculpara. Él había jugado con ella y eso no era algo que podía pasar desapercibido, solo porque el hombre era guapo…

— No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil — comentó testarudo.

— Pues vea que fácil me deshago de usted — indicó levantándose y soltando un par de galeones sobre la mesa, cogió su abrigo y avanzó hacia la salida, podía esperar a Nymphadora en otro lugar.

— Espera — la tomó del brazo — vamos, dame una oportunidad — pidió, clavando en ella sus pupilas, con una expresión de cachorro abandonado.

Yannel rodó sus ojos, cansada de repetir las mismas acciones. — Se la di y qué hizo, irse con la primera mujer que pisó su Despacho — exclamó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con odio.

— Las cosas no fueron así — repitió cansino.

Yannel lo miraba con desconfianza, aunque no podía negar que lucía apuesto con su ropaje negro que le sentaba bien. Estaba tan cerca de él que el aroma de su loción inundaba su nariz, pero no podía permitir que embotara sus sentidos, los iba a necesitar si es que iba a escuchar su dichosa explicación.

— Esta bien, pero sea breve… estoy esperando a Nym — explicó regresando al asiento.

Sirius sonrió triunfante, se despojó de su abrigo. — Respecto a eso…Nym no va a poder llegar — mencionó casual sacudiendo los copos de nieve de su cabello.

— ¿Qué? — trató que la acción del hombre no la perturbara, ver su rostro despejado lograba recordarle porque le gustaba tanto, tenía una mirada tan profunda que se podía perder en ella y aquellas facciones aristocráticas que no se veían opacadas por su edad.

— Si, Teddy tenía un poco de fiebre… le dije que yo venía hacia acá y me dijo que te diera el mensaje, seguro después te explicara.

— ¿Y Teddy esta bien?

El animago asintió. — Si, con unos paños y una pequeña dosis de poción, mañana estará como nuevo — dejó de mirarla un momento para pedir su trago.

La castaña no sabía si creer en él, algo le decía que quizás Tonks solo le había hecho un favor a su tío, estaba tratando de unirlos.

— Yannel… ese día en mi Despacho, no pasó nada.

— Pues no parecía eso, yo lo vi y estaba con esa rubia voluptuosa en una situación algo comprometedora — acotó con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

— Es que ella solo estaba cerca de mi, no pasó nada… yo salí a buscarte, pero tu ya te habías ido.

— ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Acaso quería que me quedara viéndolo con esa… esa… mujer? — inquirió elevando el tono de voz.

— No, pero si te hubieses quedado, pudiste haber escuchado lo que le dije — profirió bebiendo un trago de whiskey.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo? ¿Las mismas palabras qué me dijo a mi y no se a cuantas más? — farfulló irritada.

— No, le dije que ya no podía salir con ella, porque yo ya tenía a alguien y no necesitaba a nadie más, que lo sentía pero nuestras salidas se habían acabado y no sabes que pesada tiene la mano — bromeó quitándole cierta seriedad a su confesión. No sabía con claridad lo que le producía la mujer frente a él. No sabía si duraría con ella o no, si él día de mañana cambiaría de opinión, lo único que tenía claro es que la quería para él.

***º*º*º H&H º*º*º***

En el Baile…

Harry ayudaba a descender a la castaña, pero lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con los reporteros de _El Profeta_, que no esperaron para abordarlos, después de todo esperaban obtener la primicia sobre la pareja del chico que había logrado vencer al mago oscuro. Y al verlo aparecer con Hermione Granger, las suposiciones no se hicieron esperar.

Él molestó al ver a todas esas personas, haciéndoles todo tipo de preguntas y tomándoles fotos sin cesar. Tomó la mano de su amiga y corrió hasta la entrada alejándose de los flashazos.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó apenado.

— Si, no deberían estar aquí, este es un Baile escolar — comentó molesta.

— Chicos ¿por qué no se sientan en nuestra mesa? — sugirió Lavender que estaba a unos pasos de ellos — ¡Merlín Hermione! Te ves…

— …hermosa — completó Seamus.

— Gracias — sus mejillas resplandecieron por el sonrojo.

— Harry — saludó el chico — pensé que no vendrías.

— Yo también lo pensé, pero valió la pena asistir — pronunció mirando a la castaña.

Lavender sonrió conocedora. Esos solo necesitaban un empujoncito para funcionar.

— Lav te ves muy linda — halagó su amiga.

— Lo sé, pero tu estas radiante — respondió sonriente, estaba por decirle algo cuando notó una personita que no esperaban y que podía echarle a perder la noche a su amiga — Harry ¿por qué no bailas con Hermione? — instó levantando a los dos, empujándolos hacia la pista.

— Lav, pero… — se giró a ver a Harry — no es necesario, yo… bueno, si tu no quieres no.

— No… digo si tu quieres — replicó nervioso, no pensaba tan pronto poner aprueba lo que había aprendido, se pasó la mano por el cuello jalándose un poco el moño, observando a las parejas bailar.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó extrañada, enarcó su ceja confundida, hasta donde sabía a Harry no le gustaba bailar.

— Si, ya estamos aquí — la tomó de la mano guiándola hacia la pista.

Lavender lo vio alejarse, para después buscar con la mirada a aquella personita.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estaba hablando con Harry sobre el partido de esta mañana — reclamó el castaño.

— Lo hice porque no quería que se toparan con Ginny — señaló encontrando a la susodicha del brazo de nada mas y nada menos que Roger Davies, si el sujeto que había sido pareja de Fleur Delacour en el Baile de cuarto y que después había intentado salir con Cho Chang.

— ¡Por los Fundadores! Harry… se va a querer morir cuando vea eso.

— ¿Harry?... Hermione, esto no va a terminar bien — predijo mirando a la pelirroja, que ya se daba a la tarea de buscar a su ex novio Potter.

En ese momento, aparecía Ron con Luna, abriéndose paso entre la multitud ya que a ellos también los había abordado la prensa, después de todo la fama también perseguía al pelirrojo.

— Luna, Ron — los abordó Neville junto con su pareja Hannah Abbott.

— Neville — habló Luna con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a su amigo, él le devolvió el abrazó animoso.

Ronald que trataba de encontrar a sus dos amigos, al ver eso frunció su ceño, a él no lo había saludado así y eso que era su pareja, volteó a ver a Hannah y notó la misma expresión de enojo. Tosió tratando de llamar la atención de los dos, pero era obvio que la rubia estaba inconsciente de la molestia que provocaba.

— Luna, por qué no vamos a buscar a Harry y Hermione — comentó tomándola del brazo, no tan sutilmente como hubiese querido —, los vemos en un rato.

— Esperen, ¿por qué no se sientan con nosotros? — invitó Neville, sonriéndole a Luna, mostrándoles los lugares vacios.

Luna miró a Ron, con aquellos ojos saltones suplicantes, sonriendo ante la sugerencia. — ¿Podemos?

El pelirrojo dejó caer sus hombros derrotado, no podía decirle que no, si ella lo miraba de esa manera. — Esta bien.

— Mira ahí están Harry y Hermione — señaló hacia la pista. De inmediato las pupilas de Ron buscaron a la pareja, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al verlos ¿bailar?, con aquellas sonrisas adornando sus rostros, de inmediato una punzada de celos lo recorrió.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Yannel miraba a Sirius con aire de análisis, aunque no podía negar que su corazón brincó de emoción al escuchar esas palabras, de verdad quería que fueran verdad, pero no sería la primera vez que aparecía otra mujer recordándole que Sirius no era un hombre cualquiera, era un hombre que estaba marcado por el sufrimiento y la guerra, pero entre todo eso… jamás se había comprometido con una mujer, podía ser el mejor amigo, un buen amante, pero no sabía ser… un buen compañero sentimental.

— Bueno… pues lo tenía bien merecido, la verdad es que no creo que sea la ultima mujer que lo abofetee, aunque ahora podría volver a estar con ella… después de todo nosotros ya no estamos saliendo — comentó aparentando indiferencia, tomó un trago de su cerveza que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplacar el sentimiento que pungía por salir de su pecho. Levantó la vista tratando de darse fuerza así misma esperando la reacción del Merodeador.

— Pero yo quiero estar contigo — sentenció firme.

— Pero yo ya no, es mejor tratarnos como amigos… lejanos — aclaró borrándole la sonrisa al hombre — y seguir con nuestra relación laboral — mencionó tratando de apegarse a lo que una mujer racional haría, pero la miraba de una forma tan intensa que podía sentir que le estaba quemando la piel, desvió sus pupilas tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería caer, no quería ser débil.

— Sabes que eso no es lo que en verdad quieres, te escondes bajo esa personalidad de indiferencia y frialdad, pero lo que en realidad deseas no tiene nada que ver con lo que dices — rebatió tozudo.

— Basta, ya escuche su explicación, no tenemos más que hablar — se incorporó y esta vez si logró llegar a la puerta sin ser detenida por aquel hombre. Aunque parte de su corazón se hubiese quedado con él.

**I * * I * *I H&H I * *I * * I**

En el Baile…

Ajenos a eso, Harry trataba de concentrarse en los pasos pero no era sencillo con Hermione riendo de esa manera, se veía tan hermosa y ese era un sonido melodioso, no era una risa escandalosa, ni ruidosa… era perfecta. Podía sentir varias miradas posadas en ellos, pero la verdad es que todos tenían que mirar al menos una vez a Hermione, ya sea por celos, envidia, sorpresa… o simplemente porque el rojo era un color que no pasaba desapercibido y en ella lucia demasiado tentadora, quizás no era tan bella como otras chicas, pero ella era mucho más bella por dentro, toda una joya.

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso — comentó impresionada.

— Dale las gracias a Sirius, él fue el de la idea — respondió haciéndola girar.

— Si, pero el que tu estés bailando es gracias a su… ¿qué es de el? — arrugó su nariz, curiosa.

— Pues… no sé, Sirius no quiso contarme pero por lo que entendí estaban saliendo y ya sabes como es él, creo que ella lo encontró con otra — comentó con una mueca.

— Mmmm no se por qué no me extraña — añadió sacudiendo su cabeza.

— Harry, de verdad aprecio esto — se sinceró hablándole al oído para que escuchara, logrando que él se estremeciera y se equivocara — que me trajeras al Baile y que aprendieras a bailar, gracias.

— No hagas eso, si no quieres terminar con un par de pisotones — pidió aún sintiendo el cosquilleo en su oído — y para mi es un honor haberte traído, se que ha muchos les gustaría estar en mis zapatos.

— Claro que no — comentó sonriendo —, además… yo estoy con quién quiero estar — confesó logrando que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

Harry sintió que su corazón se agitaba, clavó sus pupilas en el rostro de su amiga reparando en el intenso sonrojo, incluso dejó de moverse causando que ella también lo hiciera, miles de frases pasaban por su mente pero ninguna salía de su boca, quería preguntarle ¿quién era el tipo del que estaba enamorada y por qué había accedido a su beso?

— Hermione…

— ¿Si? — preguntó nerviosa, solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿Harry? ¿Hermione? — inquirió Ginevra, llamando su atención.

De inmediato el rostro del buscador se dirigió a la pelirroja, sorprendiéndose al verla ahí en el Baile, tragó en seco y su estómago se hundió. — Ginny…

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahí estaba su amiga, su mirada destilaba decepción y molestia. — ¿Viniste con él y no me lo dijiste?

— Ginny… es que yo — su corazón se oprimió esto era lo que no quería que pasara.

— No quiero hablar contigo ahora, al menos puedes dejarme hablar con Harry a solas — exclamó llena de rabia.

— Hermione no — pidió su amigo, no le gustaba nada la manera en que su ex novia estaba tratándola.

— No te preocupes Harry, esta bien — le soltó la mano con dolor y se alejó de ellos.

Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio perderse entre la gente que se encontraba cerca del balcón.

— Harry, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ella era tu pareja? — reclamó enfureciéndose más al ver como las pupilas de él bailaban entre la personas buscando a la castaña. Alzó la mano tomando su mentón, logrado atraer su mirada hacia ella.

Potter posó sus hermosas pupilas verdes en la pelirroja, notando su ceño fruncido y sus pupilas brillar de enojo, ni siquiera hizo el ademán de ir más allá y contemplar el vestido que lucía, estaba demasiado contrariado por lo que estaba sucediendo y molestó no le gustaba la manera en que ella lo había abordado y por si fuera poco ahora no sabía dónde estaba Hermione.

— No te lo dije, porque él día que me lo preguntaste aún no se lo había pedido — respondió de mala forma, tomó la mano de Ginevra alejándola de su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo pediste a ella y no a mí? — reprochó dolida, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

Él por más que estuviese molesto por su actuar odiaba verla al borde de las lagrimas, eso era lo que quería evitar, lastimarla. — Ginny, no creo que sea el momento para hablar de esto — comentó limpiando con su mano la gota salina que estaba deslizándose por su mejilla. Detestaba verla llorar, arruinaba su belleza y lo hacia sentir como una basura.

— ¿Y entonces cuándo? Me haz estado evitando, pareciera que ya no te intereso y ahora vienes al Baile con Hermione ¿qué significa eso? — posó su mano sobre la de él, tratando de evitar que esa calidez la abandonara, tratando de eternizar esa caricia.

Ese no era plan que tenía para pasar la noche, estaba lastimando a dos mujeres que era sumamente importantes en su vida, pero la realidad es que algo le estaba sucediendo y el fuego que sentía por la pelirroja se había ido extinguiendo poco a poco y ahora sintiendo el roce de su mano ya no sentía aquella descarga eléctrica que lo recorría cada vez que lo tocaba, ya no lo invadía aquella imperiosa necesidad de acariciarla, quizás solo era que el tiempo había pasado y él estaba confundido, si tal vez se diera la oportunidad de besarla de nuevo, de estar con ella, todo volvería; después de todo tenían tantas cosas en común.

— Significa que vine con mi amiga, que quise compartir esto con ella — aseveró separando su mano.

— ¿De verdad es solo eso? — indagó sintiendo un poco de alivio.

— Ginny…

— Harry por favor dime que aún me quieres, que vamos a volver — urgió acercándose más a él, necesitaba sentirlo suyo, quería sus caricias, anhelaba sus besos.

La mirada de la pelirroja era tan intensa que logró incomodarlo y producirle un escalofrío. ¿Por qué de su pecho no pugnaban por salir las palabras que ella quería escuchar? En otro tiempo no hubiese ni dudado en tomarla entre sus brazos y perderse en aquellos labios carnosos y ahora estaba ahí como estatua inmutado.

— Harry… — murmuró ansiosa, llena de incertidumbre había algo en su mirada que había cambiado, ¿sería posible que él ya no la amara? _«No eso no puede ser, él me quiere yo lo sé… lo sé.»_

Potter quería que tierra lo tragara y lo sumergiera en lo más profundo de su núcleo, separó su mirada de ella, no deseaba seguir viendo esas pupilas y de repente ahí entre la multitud notó a Hermione al lado de ese Cormac, parecía que algo estaba pasando y él ahí como piedra.

— Harry, Harry… — lo llamó tocando su rostro nuevamente.

Él no quería separar su mirada de la castaña, notó como ese le tomaba la mano, tratándola de llevar al balcón, cerró sus puños molestó ahora vería ese tal Cormac que Hermione no estaba sola.

— Harry — lo jaló de las solapas, logrando captar nuevamente su atención.

— Ginny ahora no — buscó nuevamente a su amiga percatándose de cómo Oliver llegaba a salvarla. Eso causó que apretara más sus puños hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, se separó bruscamente de la pelirroja, dejándola ahí totalmente confundida mientras él se abría pasó entre la multitud.

Del otro lado de la pista…

— Ron, amigo ¿qué tienes? No pareces estar muy contento — comentó Neville cuando Luna acompañó a Hannah al tocador.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada de la pista, desparramándose en la silla, con un gesto de frustración. — No, estoy bien… solo necesito otro trago.

— ¿Seguro? Ya llevas varios y no creo que quieras terminar mal — comentó negándose a acercarle la botella, su amigo estaba actuando muy extraño.

— Solo dame la botella — pidió tratando de quitársela, pero en ese jugueteo la botella cayó al suelo, aunque Ron trató de evitarlo pero solo consiguió una cortada en su mano y que su pantalón resultara con sumas manchas de alcohol —, ves lo que pasó por no querer dármela — alegó demasiado molesto.

—Tranquilo Ron — pidió mirándolo con reproche para después notar que la sangre goteaba por su mano — déjame ver tu herida, te hare un hechizo.

— No, déjame — contestó de mala talante. Si, se estaba comportando como un reverendo estúpido, pero es que no podía controlar los celos que sentía, se suponía que él ya había asumido la realidad y entendido que Hermione no lo había aceptado pero después de los últimos días y de notar lo que estaba pasando entre sus amigos, no podía evitar sentirse excluido como si de verdad algo estuviese dándose entre ellos.

Cerró el puño con fuerza buscando en centro de su ira, pero ellos no estaban donde los había visto la última vez, sintió una punzada de dolor que lo hizo gesticular dolorosamente.

— Ronald — pronunció Luna, acercándose apresurada al joven al ver el líquido rojo.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — le preguntó alarmada Hannah a su novio.

— Un accidente con la botella — contestó con la mirada fija en su amigo.

Luna tomó la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas, logrando que respingara al sentir una punzada de dolor cuando ella lo obligó a abrir su mano, notando un pequeño cristal en la herida. — No se ve tan mal, pronto estarás curado, vamos al baño para que te limpies — comentó con su aire de tranquilidad y ensoñación, se quitó su chalina, doblándola un poco para colocarla como un vendaje provisional, mientras arrastraba al chico al área de aseo.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Yannel tembló al sentir el gélido frio golpeando su rostro, se colocó sus guantes… tomándose su tiempo, como si estuviese esperando que él fuera a buscarla, a detenerla, pero él no lo había hecho, decepcionada comenzó a avanzar por la calle, abriéndose paso entre los montículos de nieve.

_«¿Por qué me siento así, si yo sabía cómo era él?... soy una tonta, nunca debí fijarme en él.»_ Sus ojos se nublaron y una lágrima resbaló sobre su piel. Inhaló ostentosamente en busca de la calma, limpiándose con rabia el rostro.

— Espera — Sirius la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo — no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil, entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo ahora, pero déjame estar a tu lado y te demostrare que las cosas no son como tu crees — pidió con unas enormes ganas de besarla, estaba a un suspiro de hacerlo, pero sabía que eso quizás iba a empeorar las cosas. Por ahora lo mejor era darle su espacio. La soltó expectante de su respuesta.

Yan sintió una revolución en su interior, después de todo él si había ido a buscarla, ¿eso debía significar algo, no? ¿Y qué si tal vez quisiera creer de nuevo en sus palabras? Quizás esta vez iba a ser diferente…

— Ya es algo tarde, pronto empezara a nevar… debo ir a mi casa — se detuvo como si dudara, pero al final encontró la confianza que necesitaba —, si quieres puedes acompañarme.

Sirius sintió que el alivio bañaba su alma, lo había conseguido… ella le estaba dando la oportunidad, quizás no lo había dicho con esas palabras, pero le había pedido que la acompañara y volvía a tutearlo. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— Será un placer — le tomó la mano e inició una caminata hacia el carruaje.

**.·.· .·.· .·.· H&H .·.· .·.· .·.·**

En el Baile…

Hermione se alejó de la pareja con el corazón doliéndole, nuevamente se había hecho a un lado para dejar que ellos se entendieran, una vez más sacrificaba lo que sentía por sus amigos. Si, quizás era una tonta, pero prefería verlo feliz al lado de Ginny, que infeliz por siempre. Ella debía entender que nunca iba estar en el corazón de su amigo más que como su amiga. Estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas cansada de sufrir en silencio, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo ese dolor de tantos y tantos años de amor en secreto.

— Hermione — la detuvo Cormac, tomándola del brazo. La castaña entrecerró los ojos lo último que le faltaba, se giró para enfrentarlo.

— Cormac — respondió tratando de recomponer su gesto desolado.

— Estás bellísima — aduló pasando sus pupilas por su cuerpo, logrando cohibirla.

— Eh… gracias — repuso tratando de zafarse de su agarre disimuladamente.

— ¿Con quién viniste? — curioseó sonriéndole coqueto.

— Ah… yo — miró de soslayo a Potter que seguía enfrascado en su conversación con su amiga — pues… con Harry.

— Oh ya veo, pero al parecer él esta muy ocupado así que no le importara que yo me ocupe de ti — profirió insinuante, acercándola por la cintura.

— Cormac — trató de alejarlo — necesito un poco de aire.

— Pues te acompaño al balcón — Hermione lo miró con exasperación mientras se dejaba jalar hacia el lugar.

Oliver que se encontraba platicando con Benjy, su compañero de equipo, festejando su victoria contra los Teutons Wizards y de la nada la castaña se había metido entre los dos, abriéndose paso hacia el balcón.

— ¿Hermione? — murmuró confundido, no había podido verle el rostro con claridad.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó su amigo.

— Si, ahora vuelvo — le entregó su copa y trató de seguir a la chica, pero entre las felicitaciones y los saludos, no pudo llegar a su lado hasta minutos después, percatándose de lo que sucedía entre Cormac y ella. Frunció el ceño al ver que ella no estaba del todo cómoda. «_Se supone que su pareja era Harry… entonces ¿por qué esta con McLaggen?»._

—¿Interrumpo? — inquirió abordándolos.

Hermione levantó su mirada, encontrándose gratamente con el gallardo de Oliver, que suerte la suya. — No, claro que no — se apresuró a responder.

— Wood ¿qué se te ofrece? — preguntó con desagrado chasqueando su lengua.

— Contigo nada McLaggen, pero esta señorita me debe un baile, espero que no te moleste pero me la llevare — profirió, sonriéndole a la castaña.

— ¿Qué no ves que esta conmigo? Estamos ocupados — señaló frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo siento, adiós — con eso Mione se deshizo del brazo del chico, tomando la mano del jugador — gracias — murmuró cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Cormac.

— Ni que lo digas ¿aún sigue presumiendo sobre sus talentos en el Quidditch? — cuestionó burlón.

— Demasiado — rodó sus ojos, más tranquila, por lo menos ya no estaba con Cormac, pero el dolor seguía recorriendo su ser, no quería ni siquiera mirar el lugar donde había dejado parte de su corazón con Harry. No quería ver que ellos se estaban reconciliando y que ella ahí salía sobrando, vaya manera de iniciar el Baile.

Para Oliver no pasó desapercibido ese gesto, notando como su mirada se nublaba. — Hermione… no quiero ser entrometido pero ¿Cormac te hizo algo?

—No, no… — negó sacudiendo su cabeza.

Wood sonrió al menos no era eso, entonces qué era lo que le pasaba. La llevó hacia su mesa, ofreciéndole una silla. — ¿Estás bien? — indagó cuando esta tomó asiento.

— Si, sólo necesito un vaso de agua — trató de sonreírle, pero simplemente se quedó en el fantasma de lo que podía ser una sonrisa.

— Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

— Oliver… — intentó de detenerlo, pero él solo le había sonreído en respuesta. ¿Cómo el Baile se había vuelto eso? Quizás no debía haber aceptado ir con Harry, al final terminó al lado de Wood, unas tristes lagrimas surcaron su rostro.

— Hey… no, no llores — musitó Oliver, colocándose de cuclillas para poder estar a la altura de ella, le ofreció el vaso de agua.

— G-gracias — trató de limpiarse pero él se adelantó, pasó sus yemas por el rostro de la ex Gryffindor, logrando que un súbito sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

— Ven vamos a bailar, que has venido a divertirte — pidió incorporándose y ofreciéndole su mano._ «No sé qué le sucede pero yo voy a ser que vuelva a sonreír, al menos por esta noche.»_

Hermione luchó por retener sus lágrimas, avergonzada, él no tenía porque verla en ese estado. Le sonrió como pudo y asintió.

********* H&H *********

En el tocador…

— No voy a entrar ahí — advirtió al notar que Luna deseaba que entrara al baño de damas — yo puedo lavarme solo…

— Pues no parece, tropezaste al menos cuatro veces en el recorrido y te tambaleas ligeramente, creo que un duendecillo se apodero de ti — opinó conocedora, sonriendo al imaginar al pequeño ser dentro del pelirrojo.

— Hay Luna, no comiences con eso — rodó sus ojos, mareándose un poco pero es que escucharla hablar de esos seres lo hacia sentirse incomodo — pero no voy a entrar ahí de ninguna manera.

— Bueno entonces entraremos al de los hombres — indicó avanzando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Estas loca? De ninguna manera entraras ahí, mejor vamos al de… las mujeres — Luna sonrió complacida, notando como el rubor se esparcía en las mejillas del guardián, más cuando varias chicas les lanzaron una mirada significativa, pensando que estaban ahí por otros menesteres.

Luna como siempre no prestó atención a aquellas personas, en tanto Ron clavaba su atención en el suelo, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, aunque cuando el agua tocó su herida, jaló su mano, dejando salir un gemido de dolor.

— Calma, solo falta un poco… — murmuró tranquilizadora, con sus suaves dedos, sacó el vidrio logrando que un nuevo borbotón de sangre fluyera junto con el agua, Ron tensó su mandíbula, aguantando el dolor, aunque ya estaba pálido solo de ver la sangre, odiaba la sangre, más desde la guerra, había terminado asqueado… y afectado por todo lo que vivió.

La rubia lavó suavemente la herida, estudiándola con cuidado, después lanzó un hechizo que curó la profundidad de la herida dejando un ligero rasguño en su palma, del cual aún salía un poco de sangre pero con el vendaje quedaría resuelto.

Ron se olvidó de lo demás al notar el esmero que le podía la Luna a su herida, unos mechones rubios caían grácilmente por su rostro, no necesitaba acercarse más a ella para notar que el aroma frutal se desprendía de ella, viéndola así era innegable que era linda a su manera, siguió su recorrido notando su extraño collar, su piel blanca y cremosa. Seguramente era tan suave como sus manos. De pronto notó que el vestido de la chica estaba salpicado de su sangre, no era una gran mancha pero arruinaba su atuendo y qué decir de su chalina, la cual había usado como vendaje provisional estaba fatalmente teñida de rojo.

— Listo, estarás bien — depositó un suave beso en su herida logrando perturbar más al joven, y que el calor volviera a sus mejillas. Se enojó consigo mismo al notar lo linda y amable que era ella con él y él no había hecho más que comportarse como un reverendo imbécil, se había pasado la noche celoso de sus amigos y bebiendo sin medida, sin ponerle atención a la joven. No estaba siendo justo.

— ¿Te duele? ¿Si quieres podemos cantar una canción para que te sientas mejor? Yo se una que cantan las sirenas que están en el lago — propuso amable, intentando animarlo.

Ron no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa. — No me duele, pero… gracias — dijo con embarazo, pasando una mano por sus cabellos rojos, desordenándolos, hasta que llegó a su cuello sobándolo un poco —. Eh… Luna...

— Es mejor que salgamos — acotó brindándole una sonrisa.

Weasley dejó caer sus hombros, observando como ella danzaba hacia la puerta, cuando recordó que no le había dicho de las manchas. — Luna, espera — la tomó de la mano, sintiendo su calidez — mi sangre manchó tu vestido.

Luna miró su ropa, tocando las manchas. Sacó su varita y con un fácil hechizo lo limpió. — No pasó nada, vamos…

Ronald giró la cabeza, notando la estola manchada, en un rápido movimiento la tomó, guardándola en su chaqueta… la limpiaría y se la devolvería intacta, se prometió sonriendo a medias, mientras la suave mano de Luna lo llevaba de regresó al Salón.

' **. ' . ' . ' . ' H&H ' . ' . ' . ' . '**

En el otro extremo del salón…

Se encontraba Ginevra llena de sentimientos encontrados seguía parada en el mismo lugar que la había dejado Harry, rompiéndole sus ilusiones… ahí estaba ella luciendo un vestido espectacular y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, estaba segura que aún estando en prendas menores, él la hubiese tratado con la misma indiferencia.

_«¿Qué nos pasó? En que momento él dejó de mirarme con amor_ —su corazón latió dolorosamente y era un dolor que lamentablemente no podía curarse con un hechizo o una poción —, _¿Dónde quedaron nuestros planes… nuestros sueños? No quiero que me deje, ¿por qué… por qué lo deje alejarse?.»_

El aliento se le había ido, mirando aquella figura alejarse cada vez más de ella en busca de la que había considerado su amiga, no lo hubiese creído si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, había percibido en la mirada de Hermione algo que ella conocía muy bien _amor_.

«_No, esto no puede ser cierto… porque… porque eso sería mi perdición, eso quiere decir que de verdad lo perdí. ¿Cómo voy a competir contra lo que ellos tienen? Se conocen tan bien… son tan íntimos, hay cosas que Harry jamás me ha contado pero que si ha compartido con ella ¿por qué no se quedó con mi hermano? todo esto no estaría pasando si ella hubiese dicho que sí, pero ahora lo entiendo todo… jugó con Ron, pero siempre al que quiso fue a Harry… ¡Por Cirse!»._

— ¿Por qué tan sola Weasley? — inquirió una voz detrás de ella. Ginevra entrecerró sus ojos sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y era lo último que le faltaba.

Se giró, topándose con aquella mirada fría tan conocida.

— Eso no te importa…

— Uh parece que alguien la hizo enojar ¿no te parece Blaise?

El moreno recorrió con su mirada la figura de la pelirroja envestida en aquel vestido negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo en los lugares adecuados. Elevó su comisura izquierda en una sonrisa de lado. — Si, al parecer San Potter prefirió irse tras otra…

— Pero no te pongas triste, nosotros podemos atenderte. Blaise puede rebajarse a bailar contigo — masculló con aquel aire arrogante, parecía estar divirtiéndose más al notar como el rostro de Ginevra se volvía rojo de coraje, como en los viejos tiempos —, pero ten cuidado negro, te podría lanzar un mocomurciélago o pegarte alguna cosa…

— Idiotas — si podría haberles lanzado hasta una maldición en ese momento, solo para desquitar todo ese tumulto de sentimientos que la atravesaban, el problema era que había dejado su varita en su bolso, su vestido era demasiado entallado… había sido difícil llevar algo más debajo. Y atreverse a abofetearlos seguro sería anti producente, ellos ya no eran aquellos flacuchos, le sacaban varios centímetros.

— Weasley tranquila, ponerte así no te beneficia… aunque hoy no te ves tan sosa, hasta podía creer que te ves aceptable… pero quizás solo sea el efecto de los tragos ¿o tu qué crees?

— Y tú te sigues viendo tan desagradable e insípido como siempre — respondió tratando de alejarse de ellos.

Draco contrajo su ceño. — Weasley estas tan idiotizada por Potty que no puedes ver más allá de él, tu estándar de deseable esta por los suelos, es por eso que no sabes apreciar al dios griego frente a ti.

Ginny dejó salir una carcajada. — ¿Quieres decir qué crees qué eres guapo? Malfoy porque algunas niñas anden tras de ti, no quiere decir que seas atractivo… solo quiere decir que les interesa tu dinero y tu apellido… oh perdón eso era antes de que se dieran cuenta del ser despreciable que siempre haz sido, al menos en eso tu amigo se salva — dijo mordaz y certera dejando a Draco con un gesto de furia —. Por lo menos yo traje pareja al Baile pero ¿y ustedes?… bueno respeto sus preferencias, hacen buena pareja.

— Weasley… — pronunció Zabinni acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

—oOo(**H&H**)oOo—

La pareja se encontraba en un carruaje, Yan miraba por la ventana como la nieve caía con regularidad, parecían pequeños algodones. Sirius pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, logrando acercarla a su cuerpo, permitiéndole que se recargara en su pecho.

— Hoy es el Baile de Harry ¿no?

— Si, no sabes la sonrisa que tenía cuando salió con Hermione, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él volviera a sonreír así, estaba entusiasmado. La compañía de Hermione le ha hecho mucho bien.

— Claro, pues es su amiga… casi como su hermana — ante ese comentario Sirius dejó salir una pequeña risa.

— Créeme que la forma en que Harry la mira, no tiene nada que ver con algo fraternal — comentó socarrón.

— No entiendo… o sea que Harry y Hermione ¿están saliendo? ¿No era su novia Ginevra Weasley? — preguntó curiosa.

— Fue su novia, pero creo que en este tiempo que ha estado solo empezó a darse cuenta de cosas que antes pasaba desapercibido, digamos que estar alejado de Ginny le permitió ver más allá, notando a Hermione y no precisamente como su amiga. Quizás aún sienta algo por Ginny pero él tiene que decidir qué es lo qué va a hacer, lo que si es que ambas chicas están enamoradas de él.

— Oh eso no creo que vaya a ser algo fácil, ojala tome la decisión adecuada. Espero que se este divirtiendo — deseó pensando en el chico de orbes esmeralda.

— Yo también…

— Y espero que no lo aconsejes porque seguro terminara siendo abofeteado por las dos — amenazó moviéndose un poco para ver a los ojos al hombre.

***················· H&H·················***

En el Baile…

Ron se encontraba sentado en la mesa observando como Luna bailaba con Neville, después de todo si él no iba a bailar con ella, no era justo que se quedara sentada a su lado sin hacer nada, pero al verla ahí con sus movimientos extraños no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera se apropiara de sus labios.

Desvió su mirada en busca de sus amigos, pero no parecían estar en la pista… siguió su recorrido cuando su visión fue tapada, al llegar Luna frente a él.

— ¿Estas seguro qué no quieres bailar? — pronunció sonriente.

— Luna no creo…

— Por favor… — lo interrumpió, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas con esas hermosas pupilas y expresión de cachorro, que nuevamente hicieron que el pelirrojo experimentara un raro movimiento en su interior.

— No, no me mires así. Además yo no soy bueno en eso… — comentó evitando mirar a la chica.

— Anda, yo te enseño — musitó, jalándolo invitadoramente.

— No Luna — señalo determinante.

Si, él había dicho que no, pero entonces qué hacia en medio de la pista bailando con aquella rubia, danzando de aquella manera, no entendía ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, solo seguía los movimientos que le estaba marcando.

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de volver a buscar a Hermione o a Harry y no porque no lo quisiera, pero no podía hacer las dos cosas, definitivamente había sido mucho alcohol, no estaba al borde de estar borracho, pero sus movimientos no eran muy coordinados.

En otro extremo del salón…

Ginevra se alejó un paso del moreno, aún manteniendo esa mirada retadora, no se iba dejar amedrentar por ese par, no los creía capaces de hacer alguna bajeza, al menos no enfrente de tanta gente, pero por si acaso siempre podía gritar, estaba segura que las personas que los rodeaban lo notarían, pero lo último que quería era protagonizar un escándalo, no quería problemas en su casa… y estar castigada el resto de las vacaciones.

— Ginny, aquí estas — llegó inesperadamente Davies, sonriéndole, aunque ese gesto se desdibujó al ver a los dos ex Slytherins.

— Si, esta a punto de ir a buscarte, vámonos aquí apesta a muertos — manifestó arrugando su nariz, mirando por última vez al par notando su tensión. Al fin lejos de ellos pudo respirar con tranquilidad, dejando que sus tormentos la volvieran a invadir. Lo único malo es que no podía irse a su casa a llorar, tenía un compromiso con el chico y no podía echarle a perder la noche y por otra parte no quería dejar el salón, sin volver a ver a Harry y Hermione, quería cerciorarse de si sus peores temores eran realidad.

— ¿Cómo es qué terminaste al lado de esos? — cuestionó mirándola con extrañeza.

— Fue una desagradable casualidad, aunque no lo creas — respondió sin ánimos.

— Si, te creo… pero vamos sonríe — le tomó la mano, guiándola hacia la pista — es hora de un baile.

**.*.*.*.*.*. H&H .*.*.*.*.*.**

No muy lejos de ahí…

Harry buscaba a su pareja por todo el lugar, el problema había sido que al llegar al balcón, no había encontrado ni rastro de Cormac, ni a Oliver… y mucho menos a Hermione, había ido a los sanitarios para ver si ahí se encontraba, detuvo a una chica pidiéndole que entrara y le dijera si estaba ahí, pero nada.

— Soy un idiota… ¿dónde estas Hermione? — chocó su puño contra la pared, asustando a unos cuantos que se encontraban en ese pasillo, para tener un poco de intimidad. A él poco le importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo tenía mayores problemas. Dejó caer los hombros. _«No puedo estar pasándome esto ¿qué hice? ¿Y si ya se fue a la casa? No… debe seguir aquí… quizás volvió a la mesa, sino Lavender debe saber dónde esta.»_

Atravesó lo más rápido que pudo la pista por la orilla llegando a la mesa, donde estaba solamente Seamus.

— Harry, ¿quieres algo de tomar? — ofreció sirviéndole whiskey.

Él se dejó caer en la silla, aflojándose el moño de su corbatín, bebiéndose de golpe el trago.

— Creo que necesitas más, no te ves bien — masculló Finnigan, frunciendo el ceño al ver la forma en que bebía —, lo bueno que Hermione te dio un descanso, aunque ten cuidado Wood parece ser un buen bailarín.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió brusco, mirando a donde señalaba su amigo, encontrando a una risueña castaña bailando acompasadamente con el jugador. De inmediato su mirada se endureció y la chispa de celos lo recorrió. «_Yo preocupado por ella y ella bailando con Oliver… divirtiéndose.»_

— Y mira a Ginny bailando con ese Davies — indicó la mirada de Harry se desvió de la divertida pareja para posarse en su ex novia y su pareja. «_A si que con él viniste.»_

Y a pesar de verla con ese chico, no sintió la misma furia que lo atormentaba al saber a Hermione en brazos de otro.

No, no, no eso si estaba muy mal, comenzaba a enfrentar su realidad. Se quedó en shock con la cabeza dándole vueltas, recuerdos con su amiga iban y venían, desde que la había conocido, ella había estado para él, ayudándolo incondicionalmente, incluso arriesgando su vida. En cada momento difícil ella había estado ahí, a su lado… en las buenas y en las malas… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

— ¿Qué tienes Harry? — cuestionó al ver como su amigo perdía color, incluso su expresión era de malestar — de seguro para Ginny él no significa nada — trató de animarlo, pensando que su estado se debía a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — indagó Lav, la cual volvía de una platica informativa con las gemelas Patil. Miró a Harry con aquel semblante desazón.

Finnigan le murmuró algo al oído, que poco le importó a Harry en ese momento él estaba dándose cuenta de lo que sentía.

— Harry no deberías dejar a Hermione tanto tiempo con Oliver, tu eres su pareja — aconsejó Lavender — ten, tomate esto y ve por ella.

— No, yo solo le he arruinado el Baile — manifestó con pesimismo —, además ella parece divertirse con él.

— ¿Qué? — chilló incrédula, colocando sus manos en su cintura y mirándolo con reproche — ¡Harry Potter, eres un tonto! Ella estaba tan ilusionada por venir contigo, así que lo último que merece es que tu estés aquí sin hacer nada ¡Anda, ve por ella!

El buscador la miró con sus ojos como platos, jamás Lavender le había hablado así, lo hizo levantarse de un jalón, le acomodó el corbatín, el saco y lo lanzó hacia la multitud.

— Lav creo que lo dejaste pasmado — mencionó Seamus, negando con su cabeza.

— Hombres, no entienden nada… — bufó esperanzada.

Potter se acomodó sus lentes, mientras caminaba hacia la pareja con paso dudoso. «_¿Ella estaba ilusionada por venir conmigo? ¡Por Merlín! Si yo hubiese sabido eso y ahora qué hago, lo he arruinado todo.»_

Se pasó la mano por sus mechones, como si tratara de arreglarlos, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte con cada paso que daba para llegar a ella. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y la ansiedad crecía dentro de él.

«Pero ahora puedes compensarlo.» Señaló su conciencia.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y tocó el hombro de Wood, logrando que él se detuviera. — ¿Puedo...?

— Claro, después de todo es tu pareja — sonrió soltando a la chica, a pesar de notar que ella apretaba su mano como si no quiera soltarlo —, fue un placer Hermione, espero seguir en contacto — le susurró solo para que ella lo escuchara.

Ese acercamiento sólo logró que Harry se encelara más, tomó a su amiga por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo sorprendiéndola, dejándola casi sin aliento estaba tan cerca de él que solo necesitaba un empujoncito y se perdería en sus labios.

_«¡Por Merlín! No esto no puede ser, pero entonces ¿por qué vino a buscarme? Si él ya hubiera vuelto con Ginny estaría con ella ¿no?»._ Podía sentir el aliento de Harry golpeando su rostro, pero él ni siquiera la había mirado seguía con la mirada fija en el jugador, con la mandíbula tensa.

_«¿Qué esta pasando? Vendrá para contarme que arregló todo con Ginny, que la ama… pero no lo veo feliz, ni un estado de alegría infinita.»_

— Harry… — murmuró suavemente.

Él giró su rostro para mirarla, tenía ese gesto de interrogación que él conocía a la perfección, nuevamente se permitió respirar logrando que sus músculos se destensaran, por fin ella estaba nuevamente en sus brazos. «_¿Y ahora qué le digo? ¿Y si ella esta molesta? ¿Y si prefería quedarse con él?»._

«No seas tonto… recuerda las palabras de Lavender.»

Tragó en seco, mirando esas pupilas chocolate, parecía que su brillo hubiese desaparecido, su delineador se había corrido ligeramente dejando una mancha oscura ¿acaso había llorado? Se sintió molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido eso.

— Tu maquillaje… — pronunció deslizando su mano por la tersa piel, logrando que ella cerrara los ojos.

Hermione sentía que la piel le quemaba, dejó salir un suspiro. No quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que él no era para ella que jamás lo sería, que él sólo era su amigo y nada más. «_Quizás solo estaba preocupado por mi, quizás solo esta esperando el momento para darme la noticia.»_

— Hermione mírame, discúlpame por haberte arruinado la noche — suplicó encarecidamente, besando la frente de su amiga.

Los ojos de la castaña se dilataron con asombro, abrió y cerró su boca buscando algo que decir.

— Creo que finalmente no fui la mejor pareja que pudiste escoger… es mejor que me vaya y te deje disfrutar el resto de la noche.

Ella negó con su cabeza, dejando que sus pupilas reflejaran todos sus sentimientos. Sentía como si su corazón estuviese dentro de su cabeza. Latiendo rápidamente contra su tímpano. — No, Harry… si tu te vas yo me voy contigo, yo vine contigo…

— Si y mira lo que hice, deje que Ginny te hablara de esa forma, que Cormac te molestara, seguro con Oliver estarías mejor, yo no debí decirle que eras mi pareja… al menos con él te estabas divirtiendo.

— Harry escúchame — tomó su cara entre sus manos —, yo no hubiese venido al Baile de no ser por ti, porque… porque… yo quería venir contigo — listo lo había dicho ¿sería tan malo si en ese mismo instante le confesara su amor? La misma noche que él se había arreglado con Ginevra.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más de asombro, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido como el aleteó de la snitch, una agradable sensación había explotado en la base de su estómago. _«Era verdad lo que dijo Lavender… ella quería venir conmigo_.»

Una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su rostro, si oficialmente Harry Potter se había olvidado de resto del mundo.

— Harry si tu… bueno quieres estar con Ginny… yo — no terminó de decir aquella doliente frase cuando ya tenía un dedo de Harry sobre sus labios.

— Schhh, mi pareja eres tu… — se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla.

La castaña no podía contener la alegría que la había recorrido en ese momento, se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Potter la estrechó tiernamente «_D__ebe haber una forma para recompensar lo que hice… sus lágrimas_.»

De repente sintió un escalofrío peculiar en su nuca, apenas giró su rostro encontrándose con la Ginevra mirándolos acusadoramente.

Si, algo podía hacer era llevarse a su amiga de ahí y no exponerla a un nuevo enfrentamiento con su ex novia. — ¿Confías en mí?

Hermione levantó su rostro, arrugando un poco su nariz. — Siempre, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Cierra los ojos — pidió con una sola idea en la mente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... si ustedes lo piden...**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

— Ahora es el momento de dar las explicaciones, ya saben la vida, la Universidad… etc.

**Lala:** Hola, gracias por comentar… aquí esta la continuación. Saludos.

**Amely Potter**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por seguir nuestras historias, estamos tratando de actualizar, paciencia por favor, pero por ahora aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Jajaja gracias por decir que parece un cuento, nosotras creemos más que es un drama… no como las novelas que pasan en la televisión pero poco le falta xd. Saludos.

**Belmi:** Hola, gracias por comentar. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Aquí traemos el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Yuna:** Hola, sentimos la tardanza… pero aquí esta por fin la continuación, ojala que leas el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Alexandra:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar y leer… si es un poco monótona pero ya viene lo bueno, jajajaj si Ron tiene esa cualidad de aparecer cuando no se le necesita.

**Makarva:** Hola, ¿cómo te va? Por Merlín una super disculpa nosotras y nuestra necedad de entender que eres hombre. Sorry! Bueno ya lo tendremos en cuenta… sentimos la demora y gracias por volver a leer toda la historia… esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Majo Black:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y los comentarios. Ya veras que en este capítulo Harry evoluciona… todo va mejorando pero siempre hay obstáculos. Ojal te guste. Saludos.

**Alice:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por el review, ahora si que te quedamos muy mal, ya nos tardamos mucho. Lo sentimos pero aquí esta un gran capítulo y vaya que todo se esta acomodando entre Harry y Hermione. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola, que bueno que te hay gustado, pues aquí esta nuestro nuevo capítulo. Esperamos que lo puedas leer. Saludos.

**Lunita:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Sentimos la demora, pero por fin hemos vuelto, pues aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Michel Potter:** Hola, gracias por comentar aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Lean Black:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, si Hermione esta muy solicitada aún no sabemos si saldrá Krum en el futuro, lo pensaremos ideas vagan por nuestra mente. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Gracias a todos los que nos leen y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas, es por ustedes que el fic sigue.**


	11. Baile

_**Disclaimer:**_Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

Hola

¿Ya vieron Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte? ¿Qué les pareció el beso de Harry con Hermione? ¿Y Ginny?

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Solo un último baile….**_

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos—musitó Harry cerca de su oído provocándole un agradable cosquilleo. Lentamente deslizó sus parpados dejando que sus ojos se maravillaran al recorrer el lugar.

Se encontraban en el balcón con vista a un jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores con una fuente circular en el centro, levantó la mirada encontrándose con manto nocturno cubierto de destellos brillantes.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó girándose para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de su amigo que logró estremecerla, era tan difícil amarlo tanto, soportar estar tan cerca y no cometer una locura.

«_No es momento para eso Hermione… recuerda que él y Ginny.»_ De sólo pensar eso su estómago se revolvía y su mirada se nublaba. Inhaló despacio necesitaba tomar control de su cuerpo, no podía lanzarse a llorar en ese momento.

— Bueno… pues es algo así como la sala de menesteres, seguimos en Londres mágico…

— Pero ¿cómo es posible?

— Sirius me hablo del lugar y como llegar a él, pague unos cuantos galeones; por eso te hice esperar en el carruaje tenía que pensar que es lo que quería… no se si es el mejor lugar—comentó pasando su mano por su despeinado cabello, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

— Lo es—afirmó atropelladamente.

Harry sonrió aliviado. — Ven—la tomó de la mano gentilmente llevándola al interior del salón tenuemente iluminado, donde sólo se encontraba una mesa con la cena lista en la parte posterior. Una suave tonada se deslizaba por el lugar, invitándolos a disfrutar del momento.

Hermione contuvo el aliento al ver resto del lugar, realmente no importaba donde se encontraban mientras él estuviera ahí, aunque no podía negar que la emocionaba que él hubiese creado esto sólo para ellos, incluso la hacia olvidar por momentos su encuentro con Ginny.

— ¿Me permites?—preguntó respecto a su abrigo, colocándose detrás de ella.

— Claro—respondió dejando que el deslizara la prenda por su piel expuesta. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta la mesa donde colocó su abrigo y el suyo sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Harry —ahora si, por fin sin tanta gente—, se permitió disfrutar plenamente de la apariencia de su amiga, recorriéndola varias veces con su mirada. «_Fui un estúpido todos estos años al no notar lo hermosa que es… y ahora ella esta enamorada de otro.»_

«Si, fuiste un estúpido… siempre ella estuvo frente a ti y tu pasaste por ella fijándote en otras.» Atacó su conciencia, logrando provocar un malestar en Harry, que no podía negar que era verdad.

Respiró profundamente, tanto para calmar aquel extraño sentimiento como para relajarse, realmente estaba nervioso y eso era una tontería porque estaba con la mujer que mejor lo conocía, con la que no tenía que fingir, con la que siempre había estado para él, con que no tenía miedo a equivocarse con las palabras o las acciones y ahora todo eso le daba miedo, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella ahora que estaba comenzando a descubrir todas esas sensaciones y nuevos sentimientos por ella.

En otro momento se hubiese carcajeado de lo absurdo de la situación, pero ya nada era como antes, de serlo él hubiera ido con su gran amigo Ronald a contarle lo que le estaba pasando con sus sentimientos por Hermione, pero ahora resultaba que no podía porque se había dado cuenta que su amigo seguía interesado en ella y por tonto que fuera ahora hasta eso lo incomodaba, lo hacia sentir que su sangre hervía.

Exhaló tratando de relajarse, ahí estaba ella mirándolo con sus cejas levemente contraídas en un claro gesto de confusión.

Caminó lentamente hacia Hermione, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió su mano. — ¿Quieres… bailar?

Mione sonrió tímidamente, asintió con su cabeza tomando la mano del buscador sintiendo aquel cosquilleo eléctrico que la invadía al tocarlo, lo sintió colocar su otra mano en su cintura acercándola, acortando la distancia entre los dos, podía sentir como su ropa se rozaba, sus caras estaban lo suficientemente cerca invitándolos a compartir un beso.

— Realmente estás hermosa—por fin le dijo lo que quería decirle desde el inicio de su velada, desde que la vio bajar la escalinata.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir su aliento golpear la piel de su mejilla. — ¿Estás de broma?—contestó sabiendo que cierta parte de su maquillaje se había arruinado con sus lágrimas. Aunque eso no evitaba que las mariposas ya hicieran de las suyas, revoloteando en su interior acelerando los latidos de su corazón en una alocada taquicardia.

Harry curvó sus labios en una genuina sonrisa que hipnotizaría a cualquiera, de aquellas que robaban el aliento. —No… ¿por qué no me crees?

— Será porque mi rímel se corrió, posiblemente el viento haya desecho mi peinado y no te escucho decirme eso muy seguido… ¿acaso quieres qué te recuerde los primeros años en Hogwarts? Ron y tú ni siquiera me veían como una chica — reprochó mirándolo fijamente, arrugando su nariz.

Harry movió su cabeza apenado, no podía negar la verdad en las palabras de su amiga. —Éramos unos críos… no sabíamos nada de chicas.

— Cierto, pero siempre fui la última a la que consideraron una… — manifestó dolida—hubo otras a las que aún no sabiendo de chicas—enfatizó lo último—les decían eso y más… ¿acaso te olvidas de Cho… o Ginny?—agregó titubeante. Arrepintiéndose de inmediato de sacar al tema a la pelirroja, entrecerró los ojos negándose a ver la reacción aunque el ligero traspié de Harry en su baile le anunció que no había sido buena idea.

Harry se desconcentró después de escuchar el nombre de su ex novia, no quería pensar en ella y menos en ese momento, si sonaba cruel porque en otra época ella había sido el motor de su existencia.

— Lo siento—añadió Mione, apenas dejando respirar las palabras fuera de sus labios que incluso Harry no estaba seguro de haberlas escuchado—. Harry… ¿ella y tú vol…?

Potter no quería que su noche se convirtiera en una plática terapéutica sobre su relación con Ginevra, él la había llevado ahí para olvidarse del resto del mundo. Recargó su frente en la de ella en un gesto cariñoso. —Sshhh… no quiero hablar de eso—la acercó más a él, pegando por completo sus cuerpos atreviéndose a llevar la otra mano a su cintura.

_«Pero… ¿por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?… ¿será que no se arreglaron?»._Se olvido de pensar sorprendida por el arrojo de su amigo, soltó un suave suspiro al sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él, realmente estaba logrando convertirla en un manojo de nervios, su corazón martillaba con tanta fuerza en su pecho que temía que él pudiera sentirlo. Sin saber dónde colocar ahora sus manos, torpemente las entrelazó detrás del cuello del buscador.

Harry pudo leer en las pupilas de su amiga la sorpresa que la había embargado ante sus acciones, incluso él estaba extrañado de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sólo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que en ese momento quería y él deseaba tenerla cerca, además se veía tan linda cuando el color rojo adornaba sus mejillas. Inhaló suavemente su perfume mientras dejaba que sus narices se rozaran. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado por ella, por su encanto.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

En el Baile…

Ginevra Weasley se encontraba bailando en los brazos de otro hombre que no era el que ella consideraba su gran amor. Roger Davies era con quien estaba, sabía que él se estaba esforzando porque disfrutara de esa noche, pero eso ya no iba ser posible… todos sus planes se habían ido por el caño cuando Harry la había despreciado abiertamente.

Aún no podía quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado y ni hablar de la desolación y el dolor que la estaban consumiendo y aún así… ahí estaba ella sonriendo como si nada pasara, manteniendo las apariencias.

— ¿Podemos descansar?—dijo deteniendo su danzar.

— Claro, iré por algo de beber—anunció al dejarla en su mesa.

Lo vio alejarse entre la multitud y por fin pudo dejar de fingir, dejó que la sonrisa en sus labios se marchitara y que su vista se nublara dejando caer las primeras gotas cristalinas que se deslizaban por su piel arruinando nuevamente su maquillaje.

— ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué?—susurró para si misma, había notado hace más de un cuarto de hora que él y Hermione habían desaparecido, para irse a quién sabe que lugar para seguir engañándola, porque ella no se tragaba esa estupidez que él le había dicho que quería compartir esto con su amiga.

_«Claro que no… eso es una cruel mentira, yo se lo que vi en la mirada de ella y la forma en que él se fue tras ella ¡No puedo creer que me hayan traicionado!»._

Si, ahí una vez más se le estaba rompiendo el corazón y no podía hacer nada, no al menos esa noche. Tantos años de amor ¿y de qué habían servido? Necesitaba calmarse antes de que Roger volviera, avanzó hacia el balcón más próximo pasando entre las personas, al llegar se recargó en la barandilla sin darle importancia a quién más se encontraba ahí.

— Vaya… vaya Comadreja una vez más nos encontramos, no creo que sea una casualidad ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esto no era posible. Enserio que todo se había conjugado para hacerla pasar el peor Baile de su corta de vida. —Malfoy... lárgate—espetó irritada, sin darle la cara.

— Uh seguimos de mal humor ¿eh?, pues la que se tiene que largar eres tu yo estaba mucho antes de que tu llegaras y apresúrate, porque estoy esperando a alguien—masculló socarrón.

Ginevra se limpió furiosa el rostro y se giró para enfrentarlo. — Dudo que sea alguna chica… ¿por qué no espero y vemos en cuanto tiempo aparece Zabinni?

Draco exhaló el humo del cigarro que se estaba fumando cómodamente antes de la abrupta llegada de la pelirroja, estaba por dejarle caer otra pulla cuando notó sus ojos brillantes, era claro que estaba llorando. Tragó en seco sin quitarle la mirada de su inocente rostro. —Weasley que patética eres, mira que salir a lloriquear al balcón… no, no… ¿acaso estar llorando por el Cara—rajada?... o por el idiota de Davies — avanzó hacia ella pero se detuvo confundido al percatarse de como ella se alzaba ligeramente su vestido exponiendo la cremosa piel de su pierna hasta que llegó al medio muslo de dónde sacó su varita de una liga de encaje. Se la había puesto ahí después de que él y su amigo la molestaran la primera vez.

— Acércate más y te vuelo la cabeza—amenazó notando como él aún tenía la mirada perdida en lo que ahora cubría la tela de su vestido—, hey… hurón—gruñó observando como él lentamente deslizaba su mirada por su silueta hasta que se encontraron sus miradas.

— Cálmate… ten y no me lo agradezcas—le acercó un pañuelo dejándolo en la barandilla del balcón, tiró la colilla de su cigarro, le lanzó una última mirada para después volver al concurrido salón.

Ginny se quedó inmutada ante la acción del ex Slytherin, poco a poco bajó su varita relajando sus músculos y sin más tomó el pañuelo, debía de ser de una tela muy fina porque al contacto con su piel se sentía tan suave.

— ¡Por Cirse! Que termine de una buena vez esta noche de locos…

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

Muy lejos de ahí…

— Lo siento Harry… perdón—pronunciaba avergonzada, ya que por estar tan embobada había dado un mal paso y le había dado un fuerte pisotón, logrando que se rompiera su burbuja romántica.

— No te preocupes—trató de tranquilizarla, aunque su pie le punzaba.

— De verdad que pena… soy una tonta—explicó con la cara tan roja como una manzana.

Harry sólo la miró y comenzó ha reírse desconcertándola. —Pensé que sería yo él que te pisaría.

Hemione se cubrió el rostro con sus manos aunque no pudo evitar reír con él. —Y yo pensé que sabía bailar, creo que es mejor que nos sentemos.

— Si, además si esperamos un poco más de seguro estaremos comiendo cubitos de hielo—expuso Harry, a pesar de que ella se había adelantado, él la alcanzó aún con su dolorcito de pie y entrelazó sus dedos, disfrutando de aquella sensación que se producía entre ellos cada vez que se tocaban, era cómodo como siempre había sido pero con un plus adictivo que viajaba por todo su cuerpo.

Mione seguía sorprendiéndose gratamente por la actitud del moreno, le sonrió cómplice hasta que llegaron a la mesa, estaba por sentarse cuando Harry la detuvo y jaló la silla para ella, como cualquier caballero haría.

— ¿También la amiga de Sirius te enseñó modales?

— No, lo hago porque te los mereces—respondió sentándose en su lugar—. Hermione discúlpanos, Ron y yo fuimos unos trolls contigo… — comentó apesadumbrado, pasando una mano por detrás de su cuello, sobándolo ligeramente.

— Si verme con un vestido, saca el caballero que hay dentro de ti… tendría que cambiar todo mi guardarropa y usar a diario vestidos glamorosos—divulgó abrumada, sabía que el calor se le había subido a sus mejillas.

— Y yo estaría encantado de verte así—comentó divertido.

— Aún así no lo hare, tendrás que soportarme con mi ropa común y corriente… y siendo tu amiga la sabelotodo—repuso con cierta tristeza que trató de recomponer colocando el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Creo que puedo vivir con eso y también con tu melena indomable—bromeó tomando un poco de vino—, además no te ves mal cuando despiertas… te ves linda.

Hemione se quedó sin habla, ahora si oficialmente estaba tan roja como la luz de un semáforo, toda su sangre había decidido subir a su rostro.

— Ah… ¿aún recuerdas ese día?

— Claro que si—aseguró aflojando su corbatín —, ese y todos los días que estuvimos juntos en la casa de campaña.

Hermione sintió que la sangre se aculaba en sus mejillas. — Es mejor que comamos— espetó permitiéndose un respiro, tomando la servilleta extendiéndola sobre su regazo.

—oOo(**H&H**)oOo—

En el Baile…

Ronald le daba una vuelta más a Luna cuando la canción terminó y ella reía dulcemente. Se veía linda con su rubio cabello esparcido como una nube alrededor de su rostro cada vez que giraba… después de todo debía admitirlo, gracias a ella no se la estaba pasando tan mal, de hecho estaba disfrutando de su compañía.

— Estoy muerto ¿podemos sentarnos? — Luna asintió y caminaron hasta la mesa dónde se encontraba Neville en espera de que Hannah volviera del tocador.

— Ron ¿puedo bailar con Luna?—indagó el pelinegro. Él miró a Luna y sabía que se encontraría con su mirada ensoñadora, si por él fuera no bailaría con él.

— Si ella quiere—dejó caer sus hombros tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Poco después Neville y Luna ingresaron a la pista con Ron siguiéndolos con la mirada, para él era más que claro que esos dos se llevaban muy bien y que casi que él y Hannah salían sobrando.

_«Mmmm ¿por qué Luna no vendría con él? ¿Sería por qué yo se lo pedí? Pero yo se lo pedí a pocos días del Baile… Neville bien pudo haberlo hecho, entonces qué es lo qué pasa entre ellos dos.»_

Tomó su vaso de agua porque haciéndole caso a Luna había dejado de beber, después de todo ya no había botella en su mesa, si quería beber tendría que buscar por su lado alcohol, cosa que no sería difícil, después de todo sabía dónde buscarlo, pero no quería hacerlo, ya le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Luna y ella no se lo merecía, después de todo ella sólo había tenido atenciones con él, incluso se preocupó por su herida, levantó su mano notando los rastros de sangre en el antes impecable puño de su camisa de gala.

— Ensucie su vestido y ella no reaccionó… de ser Lavender me hubiera gritado de aquí a dos semanas—murmuró para sí.

— Eso es por que a ella no le importa su apariencia Ronald—señaló una temible voz a su espalda.

— ¡Lavender!—gritó Ron, poniéndose de pie, miró a la chica frente a él, la cual no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

— Si, Lavender, no deberías de hablar de la gente a sus espaldas Ronald—señaló con tono molesto.

— Lo siento… yo… bueno… — aún después del tiempo que había pasado desde que terminaron, ella lograba intimidarlo con ese tono de voz.

— Olvídalo—señaló, cambiando de humor repentinamente al sonreírle raramente—, así que viniste con Lovegood ¿eh?—apuntó, mirando a la rubia en la pista.

— Si… bueno, seria mejor decir que ella aceptó venir conmigo—agregó siguiendo la mirada de la ex Gryffindor.

— Ya veo, me dijo Hannah que te cortaste, pero al parecer Lovegood ya se encargó de curarte—opinó al ver la mano del guardián.

— Si, creo que se me subieron un poco los tragos—acotó sin despegar la mirada de Luna que giraba en la pista.

— Mmm mi querido Won-Won… estas consciente de que te gusta Luna ¿verdad?

De inmediato el pelirrojo apartó los ojos de la pista para clavarlos asombrados en Brown. — ¿Qué? Claro que no…

— Por Merlín—señaló elevando los ojos, era notorio que los hombres no sabían nada de asuntos del corazón—de acuerdo, si tu lo dices… pero creo que deberías de alejarla de Neville, después de todo ellos siempre se han llevado bien… y quién sabe… — con esa frase inconclusa se alejó, habiendo sembrado la duda en la cabeza de Ron, al parecer el amor les estaba llegando a todos.

Bilius la miró alejarse con la boca abierta._ «__¿Qué me gusta Luna? ¡Claro que no! Ella es rara… habla de cosas que nadie entiende, dice ver criaturas que nadie ve… usa ropa estrafalaria… y bueno, si es bonita, además es amable… y tierna… y bueno… pero no… a mí no me gusta Luna… ¡me agrada, si… ella me agrada!»._

Resolvió regresando su mirada a la pareja en la pista, notando como sonreían ambos con diversión, inconscientemente apretó los dientes. «_E__se Neville… debería respetar a Hannah.»_

Con esfuerzo apartó la mirada, dejándola vagar por entre las parejas que se encontraban aún en el salón, localizando sin esfuerzo a su hermana sentada a unas cuantas mesas de él con Davies al lado.

_«No se cómo pudo venir con ese… si Harry se hubiese decidido a volver con ella, todo esto sería diferente.»_

Inquietó por sus últimos pensamientos y por las palabras de Lavender se dio a la tarea de buscar a sus amigos, incluso se levantó para tener una mejor vista, no podía creer que no los podía encontrar.

— ¿Acaso se fueron? ¿Estarán en Grimmauld?

— Ron ¿con quién hablas?—indagó Seamus.

— Nadie…oye ¿no has visto a Harry o a Hermione?

— Ah hace ya un tiempo que se fueron—comentó sin darle importancia—, si fue poco después de que Harry viera a Ginny bailando con Davies y que Hermione estuviese con Wood.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacia ella con él?—interpeló sin comprender, frunciendo su frente.

— No sé, yo sólo te digo lo que vi…

_«¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿De verdad le habrá afectado tanto a Harry haber visto a mi hermana con otro? ¿Y por qué Hermione estaba con Wood?»._ De repente tenía la imperiosa necesidad de irse ya, necesitaba acallar sus dudas.

***º*º*º**

En el tocador de damas…

Ginevra miraba su reflejo con pesar, tomó su bolso sacando parte de sus cosméticos para intentar arreglar el desastre de su cara, al menos era bueno que Roger estuviera lo suficientemente tomado como para no darle importancia a como lucía ya.

— ¿Ginny?

La pelirroja se giró encontrándose con su ex cuñada. —Hola Lavender—trató de ponerle entusiasmo, pero la verdad sólo se había quedado en el intento, su voz había sonado apagada y rota, como si en cualquier minuto fuera a romper en llanto.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?—indagó mientras se lavaba las manos, claro que ella ya tenía una idea.

— ¿Aún preguntas? Harry…—exhaló con dolor.

— Oye, tranquila.

— No puedo estar tranquila cuando se que estoy perdiendo a Harry, dime una cosa ¿tu sabes lo qué estaba pasando entre Hermione y él? ¿Por qué no me mandaste una carta diciéndome que él vendría con ella?—reprochó encarándola.

Lav ahora sabía que había sido un mal momento para abordar a Ginny, pero debía o no decirle lo que sabía… por un lado Hermione le había pedido que guardara silencio pero también Ginevra era su amiga.

— No lo hice porque me entere hace poco… no tuve tiempo, además pensé que ya lo sabías… y no se a qué te refieres cuando dices qué pasa algo entre ellos, yo no veo nada extraño… siguen siendo amigos—concluyó sintiéndose fatal, pero estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿no? Después de todo no quería empeorar las cosas y no quería perder ninguna amistad.

— ¿En serio?—cuestionó con incredulidad—Harry me dijo lo mismo pero yo se que no es verdad, Hermione me traicionó al no decirme que vendría con él… jugó sucio y estoy casi segura que siente algo por él, lo vi en su mirada — se recargó en el lavamanos y dejó caer su rostro.

— Oye no, cálmate… deberías hablar con ella—aconsejó tomándola por los hombros haciéndola mirarla—, ahora no pienses en ellos y mejor disfruta del Baile. Vamos a arreglar esa cara…

— Pero…

— Nada, vamos pásame esos cosméticos—demandó tomando la bolsa, le echo un vistazo rápido, encontrando un pañuelo — ¿y esto?

Ginny rodó sus ojos al ver el pedazo de tela. —Es un pañuelo… de… — por un momento dudo en decirle sabía lo chismosilla que era chica—de Malfoy.

— ¿De Draco Malfoy?—habló observando el pañuelo con los ojos bien abiertos, para después acusar a la chica con su mirada — ¿cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Hay algo qué no sepa?

— No y no tiene importancia como lo conseguí—minimizó—, si quieres puedes quedártelo.

— O no—denegó dejando la tela en el bolso—como sea que lo hayas conseguido es tuyo—prorrumpió mirándola con un aire analítico.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

En tanto Sirius y Yannel contrario a lo que se podría pensar que se encontraban acaramelados en la casa de la auror, reconciliándose como era el plan del Merodeador, se encontraban en el Ministerio de Magia, atendiendo los efectos de un ataque que se había dado en Azkaban.

— Al parecer unos rebeldes quisieron liberar a sus viejos amigos—informó Cassinni sardónico—pero todo este bajo control.

— ¿Hubo fugas?—indagó con seriedad Sirius, temiendo por Harry.

— Si un grupo de ex mortifagos, revisamos con los guardias y no pudimos encontrarlos—anunció notando como el rostro de Sirius reflejaba lo furioso que se encontraba, sus labios estaban exangües y sus ojos centellaban de coraje.

— ¡Qué!—gruñó Black — ¿Quiénes? ¿Cuántos son?—bramó jaloneando al hombre.

— ¡Canuto!—Remus lo alejó del hombre, pegándolo contra la pared de un solo golpe—tranquilízate, los encontraremos.

— Lunático… suéltame—ordenó endureciendo su expresión, mirando directamente los ojos ámbar de su amigo. Lentamente Lupin lo fue dejando libre, pero se mantuvo a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaron en cuanto sucedió?—cuestionó mirando a todos los aurores ahí reunidos.

— Porque se nos avisó hasta que habían controlado la emergencia, fue cuando llegó el mensaje—informó Piett con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Maldición!—rumió furioso—reúnan a todos los aurores, comenzaremos el plan 0307 de emergencia ¡Ya! ¡Muévanse!—mandó observando como sus sub alternos comenzaban a movilizarse—. Remus, Cassinni vengan conmigo, iniciaremos en los alrededores… yo se de algunos lugares dónde pueden estar escondidos.

— Yo también iré—se a punto Tonks avanzando hacia ellos.

— No, tu y Yannel busquen a sus familiares, amigos que los puedan ayudar… proporcionarles lo que necesitan para huir, concéntrense en los ex mortifagos—señaló el Merodeador sin dar pie a ser cuestionado.

— Pero… — Yan no estaba de acuerdo, otros podían hacer eso, ella estaba lista para un poco de acción en las calles de Londres mágico.

— Es una orden—sentenció estoico.

— Hablaremos de esto después—expresó Tonks cruzándose de brazos—, cuídense—añadió en un tono más suave, lo último que vio antes de desaparecer junto con Yannel fue a Remus susurrándole que se cuidara.

**OxOxOx (H&H) xOxOxO**

Muy lejos de ahí…

Ajeno a lo que sucedía afuera de su cielo personal, Harry disfrutaba de la compañía de su mejor amiga, de recordar con ella los momentos felices y graciosos que habían compartido junto con Ronald.

— Creo que nos hemos acabado el vino—mencionó dejando que las ultimas gotas cayeran en la copa de Hermione.

— Guau creo que es la primera vez que bebo tanto—soltó mirando la botella vacía.

— Bueno pues te propongo un último brindis—comunicó alzando su copa hacia ella.

— ¿Y por qué brindaremos?—indagó tomando su copa.

— Por nosotros, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, porque sin ti no estaría aquí.

Las palabras hicieron enrojecer nuevamente su rostro, no era que no las hubiese escuchado antes, pero ahora había cambiado la forma, no sabía por qué exactamente si era por el tono que había utilizado o la manera en que la estaba mirando, pero sabía que esta vez sería única e irrepetible, ahí radicaba su valor.

Chocaron sus copas, sonriéndose cómplices. Hermione miró su reloj notando lo tarde que era, el Baile debía estar por terminarse, eso explicaba el dolor en sus pies, llevaba demasiado tiempo con esos zapatos.

— ¿Un último baile antes de irnos?—cuestionó incorporándose.

— Esta bien, solo espera—sin pensarlo dos veces se quito las zapatillas dejándolas en la silla—ahora si, bailemos—tomó su mano notando con el contraía sus cejas confundido ante su acción.

— Lo entenderías si fueras chica y una que no usa frecuentemente tacones—explicó apenada.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa. —Al menos ahora no me dolerá si me pisas.

— Harry—le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro—fue sin querer ¿a dónde vamos, no bailaremos en el salón?

— No, nuestro último baile será en el jardín ¿o prefieres que bailemos ahí?—inquirió enarcando su ceja, deteniéndose antes de tocar el pasto.

— O no, por mi esta bien—lo animó a seguir, finalmente llegaron al centro del jardín colocándose a un costado de la fuente. Harry dudo en si tomar o no la mano de Hermione, finalmente decidió que pondría sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica, después de todo era su último baile. Aunque de inmediato notó la diferencia de estatura, ahora ella le llegaba al mentón.

Mione dejó que sus manos subieran a los hombros de Harry mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del ex león, disfrutando del sube y baja con cada respiración y del increíble aroma que despedía.

— Espero no pisarte—bromeó concentrándose en los pasos.

— Yo también porque me dolería mucho y te pondría a sobarme—repuso divertida.

— Entonces no me distraigas—concluyó sonriente.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente moviéndose acompasadamente.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Ron ayudaba a bajar a Luna del carruaje, para ese momento ya se encontraba lo suficientemente sobrio y se lo debía a varios factores, por un lado su plática con Lav, después la desaparición de sus amigos y por último el coraje que le había hecho pasar su hermana.

— Ronald no te enojes con Ginny—pidió Luna mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la residencia Lovegood, con un enfurruñado pelirrojo a su lado.

Weasley crispó sus manos aún con coraje. — Es que no teníamos porque llevar a ese… Davies a su casa, no se cómo se le ocurrió salir con ese… ese… alcohólico.

Luna tocó su brazo suavemente. —Solo estaba alegre, además él pudo haberse ido solo y llevar a Ginny, pero tu fuiste él que empezó todo—rebatió con lógica.

— Obvio, es mi hermana, no iba dejar que ese la llevara en ese estado—expresó exaltado.

— ¿En ese estado? Ron, no es por ofenderte, pero no estabas igual tu hace un rato—acertó inocente, mirando como Bilius bajaba su cabeza.

— Siento eso… fue deplorable de mi parte… pero es que Ginny.

La rubia le sonrió. —Eres demasiado celoso con ella.

— ¡No es verdad!—disintió terco.

Ella simplemente se rió. —Ay Ronald.

— No fui el mejor acompañante, quizás debiste haber ido con Neville u otro que si te hiciera pasar un buen rato—farfulló molesto consigo mismo, pasando su mano por su cuello apenado.

Luna lo miró con sus ojos saltones salpicados de ese azul cielo que bien podrían pasar por grises, se acercó a él y depositó un casto beso en su mejilla.—Que las hadas te cuiden, descansa—con eso desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Bilius creía que nunca entendería a la rubia, dejó caer sus hombros encaminándose al carruaje, Luna era todo un misterio.

"…estas consciente de que te gusta Luna ¿verdad?"

Las palabras acudieron a él insistentes, se llevó una mano a la mejilla en donde la chica lo había rozado.

— No… a mí no me gusta Luna… de ninguna manera—susurró para si, en tanto subía nuevamente al carruaje que lo llevaría a Grimmauld Place.

**::::::::::::::::: (H&H) :::::::::::::::::**

En el Cuartel General de Aurores…

Nymphadora se encontraba rodeada de expedientes, pergaminos y fotos de ex mortifagos, acaban de regresar de visitar a la mansión Malfoy, no sabía si alegrarse de que no habían encontrado nada o seguir desconfiando y optaba por la segunda, por eso siempre había un agente merodeando ese lugar.

— Espero que ellos tengan mejor suerte—exclamó Yannel con frustración.

— Yo también.

— ¿Y con quién se quedó Teddy?

— Con mi madre, me costó mucho dejarlo porque no se encontraba bien—divulgó preocupada.

— Algo me comentó Sirius, pero seguro se pondrá bien—animó a su amiga, sonriéndole tenuemente.

— ¿Así que… tu y mi tío de nuevo eh?—preguntó mirándola con picardía.

— ¿Qué te digo? Además tu lo ayudaste—reprochó fingiendo molestia

— Sólo le dije que te avisara que no podía ir, no puedes culparme por lo demás—se defendió lavándose las manos del asunto.

— Mmmm… esta es segunda oportunidad que le doy, no estoy dispuesta a tolerarle otro engaño por muy encantador que sea — afirmó.

— Lo sé y no te pido que lo hagas, tienes derecho a tomar todas las precauciones para que no te haga daño.

— No me animas diciéndome eso, pero si lo hare… esta vez las cosas las haremos a mi manera, aunque me preocupa que vaya a hacer una locura, no estaba nada bien.

— Te entiendo pero no te preocupes Remus va con él—la tranquilizó, confiando plenamente en las capacidades de su licántropo.

— Vamos, es mejor que sigamos buscando, sólo espero que a eso malditos no se le ocurra irrumpir en el Baile—opinó horrorizada ante la idea de pensar las consecuencias, demasiados chicos lesionados.

— Pero ese lugar está vigilado y protegido. No creo que Sirius lo dejara sin aurores… además Harry sabe defenderse, por algo es leyenda ¿no?

— Mejor vamos ahí—sin más tomó su túnica y con varita en mano desaparecieron.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Hermione caminaba por el hall tenuemente iluminado. — ¿Crees qué Ron ya haya llegado?

— Mmm no lo sé, supongo… — dejó caer sus hombros, mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a subir la vieja escalera.

— Espero que se la haya pasado bien con Luna—comentó sonriendo ante el gesto caballeroso de su amigo.

— Yo también—no quería que su noche juntos terminara, pero inminentemente tendía que suceder, observó el corredor estaba a pasos de dejarla y la verdad es que no quería.

_«¿Qué tal si le propongo qué sigamos hablando en mi habitación con algunos dulces o una taza de chocolate…?»._

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía creer lo que esta pensando. «_¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué es eso de platicas casi matinales en mi habitación?»._

«Vamos admítelo quieres… volver a besarla, quieres volver a dormir con ella.»

«¿A quién quiero engañar? Claro que quiero eso, pero ni siquiera he hablado con ella del beso y de sus sentimientos por otro… y ni siquiera he terminado de entender lo que me está pasando y esta lo de Ginny.»

«Al menos sabes que lo que sientes por Hermione, no tiene nada que ver con lo que sentías por Ginny.»

«Eso es de lo que estoy seguro, es distinto… como sus besos, toda ella despierta en mi cosas que no sabía que podía sentir y menos por mi mejor amiga.»

— Harry, te quedaste callado — extrañada se detuvo frente a su puerta.

— Iré a ver a Ron después de que me quite esto—improvisó nervioso por sus pensamientos, jalándose el corbatín.

— De seguro ya debe de estar roncando—expuso con una media sonrisa, jugando con los botones de su abrigo. Estaba nerviosa había sido la velada de sus sueños a excepción claro de Ginevra y Cormac, que de alguna forma fungirían como los malos del cuento aunque no estaba segura de cuál sería el papel de Oliver Wood, aunque él la había rescatado del malo, no podía ser el príncipe ese sólo era Harry, aunque casi todos los cuentos terminaban con un fueron felices para siempre, pero sabía que este no era el caso y ni hablar del beso… aunque eso seguía rondando su mente.

Se mordió los labios, inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a la boca del buscador.

— Si, es lo más seguro—replicó sin darle tanta importancia, ahora sólo estaba concentrado en ella, sabía que debía despedirse aunque no deseaba hacerlo —, bueno creo que es hora de que te deje descansar.

— Si—murmuró dudosa ¿por qué parecía qué no querían despedirse?

_«¡Por Dios…! ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir de esa forma alocada? y esta_ _sensación en mi estómago que nunca termina, al igual que mi amor por él, a pesar de todo nunca se cansa. ¿Por qué sigo teniendo la esperanza que algún día él pueda corresponder? Por qué si está noche lo vi con Ginny… siempre ha sido ella, aunque esta noche él la haya compartido conmigo yo... siempre voy a ser la amiga, la que lo escuche, apoye… y lo quiera en silencio. Lo único que aquí no me cuadra y que me esta volviendo loca es por qué nos besamos, o lo bese y el aceptó o él me besó y yo correspondí o como sea.»_

— Hermione… Hermy… —la llamó varias veces sin resultado, parecía que había decido dormir con los ojos abiertos, posó su mano en la mejilla de la castaña, frotándola suavemente, hasta que ella lo miró con sus brillantes ojos cafés.

— Si… lo siento, me quede pensando en… — pausó controlándose a si misma—nada.

— No creo que haya sido nada—denegó curioso — ¿qué estabas pensando?

Las pupilas de Mione centellaron con duda, debía o no decírselo. Quizás después se arrepentiría o quizás era culpa del vino. —Sobre…

— ¿Si?—la animó a continuar.

— Sobre el beso de ayer—soltó entrecerrando sus ojos no quería ver la reacción de su amigo,

Harry se descolocó. — ¿E-el… beso?

— Lo siento, yo… creo que mejor, olvídalo ¿quieres?— «_Bonita despedida Hermione… ahora sí que arruinaste todo.»_

Se abofeteó mentalmente, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. «_Lo sabía... lo sabía para él no fue nada.»_Si ahí esta nuevamente ese dolor tan conocido, cuando una ilusión es destrozada. Ahora sólo quería entrar a su cuarto y meterse debajo de sus mantas a pensar una y otra vez por qué había hecho eso, era algo que no debió pasar.

Eso sólo logró confundir más a Harry, apenas estaba cavilando en una forma de contestarle y decirle lo que pensaba del beso cuando le decía eso. Se pasmó aun más si eso era posible.

_«Primero toca el tema que yo he querido hablar desde anoche y dice que lo olvide que no debió pasar ¿tendrá qué ver con el chico del que esta enamorada? Por eso me dice eso para que no me haga una mala idea y yo que creía que… podía significar algo.»_

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento abrumador, aquel fuego… celos, nuevamente estaba sintiendo celos de aquel que era capaz de despertar el interés de su amiga, de haber conquistado su corazón.

— Eh… ¿de verdad crees eso? ¿Es por qué sientes qué traicionaste al chico que amas?—enfrentó queriendo de una buena vez sabes qué diablos pasaba con ese tipo y de alguna forma se sentía herido por la manera en que ella había minimizado ese hecho.

Hermione alzó su mirada de golpe encontrándose con rostro de su amigo bañado en seriedad, incluso tenía fruncido su ceño. «_¿Qué significa eso? Yo pensé que era eso lo que quería escuchar… y ¿a qué viene eso de la traición?»._

—No, yo no traicione a nadie… la pregunta es ¿si tu no lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué? Yo no… — calló al recordar a la pelirroja—no.

— Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, no quiero perder tu amistad por un beso…

— No lo harías — susurró dando por concluido el tema. Aunque sin duda herido, él pensó que cuando hablaran del tema, sería algo que le daría pena al principio pero al final se sincerarían y dirían lo que pensaban abiertamente—. Buenas noches, descansa—se inclinó depositando un beso en su frente para después girarse y refundirse en su habitación, no sin antes azotar la puerta decepcionado, molesto… no sabía ni describir lo qué estaba sintiendo.

La castaña permaneció como estatua en el mismo lugar con la vista clavada en la puerta que acaba de cerrarse. —Harry… — murmuró perturbada por las últimas palabras de su amigo, de sus ojos ya caían unas suaves lágrimas.

Lentamente se movió y entró en su habitación al momento la chimenea se prendió iluminando el cuarto. Se quitó su abrigo aún tratando de comprender lo qué había pasado.

_«¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Y si…»._

Sin darle tiempo a rebuscarle más explicaciones, salió corriendo de su habitación directamente a la de él y aunque la duda estuvo presente en ese momento, giró la perilla e irrumpió en la habitación donde el moreno se giró abruptamente, lanzándole una mirada interrogante, mientras terminaba de quitarse el saco.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Pasa algo?

Hermione sentía que su corazón había entrado en un estado de frenesí, latía tan vivo como nunca antes, la adrenalina ya se regaba por todo su cuerpo, sin dudar más se abalanzo sobre él tomándolo del cuello, logrando que él se inclinara lo suficiente para que ella lo besara.

Harry abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, incluso se tambaleó ligeramente por el peso de ella, sus manos inmediatamente la rodearon en un autoreflejo, sosteniéndola. Eso si que no se lo esperaba, de inmediato sintió aquel calor recorrerlo, sintió como ella se separaba pero él no quería que lo hiciera, al diablo con todo…

Cerró los ojos y se dejó perder en sus deseos, movió sus labios con seguridad sobre los de ella, sintiendo como se estremecía en sus brazos y ya nada le importó.

Su corazón tembló de emoción ante la efusiva respuesta del buscador, se aferró a él en busca de un apoyo para no caer, se encontraba parada de puntas. Abrió sus labios dejándolo pasar y sumergirse en las profundidades de su boca, estremeciéndose al sentir aquel cosquilleo extenderse por todo su cuerpo como ondas eléctricas.

Harry se tomó su tiempo antes de abrirse paso por su boca, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios sincronizándose con los suyos en movimientos acompasados, sintiendo como su corazón se inundaba de un sentimiento tan profundo que rayaba en lo desconcertante, en lo imposible y aquella calidez que lo recorría lo estaba volviendo loco. Avanzó con ella hasta recargarla en la pared, pero en ningún momento dejó que sus labios se separaran.

Finalmente contra su voluntad sus labios se despegaron, apenas y tenían el espacio suficiente para que el aire se colara a sus pulmones de ambos, se recargó en el hombro descubierto de su amiga, dejando que su aliento rozara su piel y no le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento que la inundó. — Por Merlín Hermione… — ni siquiera lograba formar una frase coherente, estaba descolocado por todas esas sensaciones abrumadoras.

Hermione ni siquiera deseaba abrir sus ojos, no quería despertar de aquel momento tan maravilloso, sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban con la loción de Harry, embotando más sus sentidos. No tenía control sobre su cuerpo, no podía terminar de creer lo que había hecho, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con su amor abrazado a ella, tenía que decírselo, tenía que confesarle lo que había guardado celosamente tanto tiempo, ese sentimiento que nacía de lo profundo de su ser y lo único que tenía que hacer era revelárselo y después que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

— Harry…

El moreno se movió de su cómoda posición, para mirarla encontrándose con sus pupilas refulgiendo llenas de sentimientos, por fin se estaba dando cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía, ya no tenía que buscarle más explicaciones, en ese momento todo parecía tan claro, por fin había encontrado la razón por la que debía seguir viviendo, lucharía por ganarse el corazón de Hermy y si para eso tenía que enfrentarse al hombre que ella quería lo haría, él se ganaría su amor…

Hermione sintió que sus rodillas le fallarían en cualquier segundo, se perdió en los ojos verdes, sintiendo que nuevamente se había quedado sin respirar pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que dejar que esas palabras respiraran fuera de su boca, de su corazón, de su alma. —Harry… yo… yo… te amo.

Potter parpadeó varias veces como si no hubiese entendido lo que ella acaba de decirle, como si lo hubiera imaginado.

Mione aprovechó la perturbación de su amigo, para zafarse de sus brazos huyendo a su cuarto con el corazón expuesto y aquel sentimiento a flor de piel.

El buscador la vio partir inmutado, sentía los pies clavados a la alfombra. Su corazón se había paralizado para después latir desbocado, apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que ella había pronunciado y la carga significativa de esas palabras. Sintió una extraña explosión de emoción en su estómago que se regó rápidamente por todo su ser.

Recreó tantas veces como pudo la escena, creyendo que todo había sido una ilusión pero no, ahí grabado en su mente se encontraba todo.

— ¿Me ama? Ella… me ama—incluso su voz sonaba tan extraña pronunciando aquello, no terminaba de dar crédito, una estúpida sonrisa de adueñó de su rostro.

— Harry ¿estas bien?—inquirió Ronald, mirándolo con una mueca de confusión. Acaba de llegar y cuando se dirigía a su habitación se había topado con su amigo con ese raro comportamiento.

— Mejor que nunca, debo hablar con Hermione—avanzó hacia la puerta cuando el pelirrojo se interpuso en su camino.

— Creo que ya es algo tarde, ya debe estar dormida… mejor no la molestes—gruñó sintiendo una aguda punzada de celos, endureciendo su mirada.

— Pero es que tengo que hablar con ella—su burbuja rosa se había rotó y empezaba a tomar conciencia del sentir de su amigo. Tragó en seco, sin despegar su mirada de las pupilas celestes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... si ustedes lo piden...**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

Esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo, por favor dónenos un comentario, un poquito de amor a esta hermosa pareja... que era lo que debió ser, el apoyo es necesario.

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

Sentimos la demora la verdad es que la Universidad nos esta absorbiendo, Lady Muerte esta por finalizar su semestre y yo The darkness princess tengo que hacer mi trabajo de titulación, esperamos nos entiendan.

Ahora queremos agradecer a las siguientes personas:

**Ale:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Pues si ya pronto estarán juntos solo faltan algunas sorpresas que pondrán a tambalear su naciente relación. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludox.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola, gracias por leer, pues aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Ojala que te guste. Saludox.

**LynDBZ:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Pues creemos que a lo mucho serán 20 capítulos, si hay cambios les avisaremos. Gracias por comentar y que viva la pareja de Harry x Hermione. Saludox.

**Lean Black**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por leer, pues si Ginny aún causara algunos problemas, tiene que pelear por Harry no lo dejara ir así como así, somos malas… y Luna tendrá un papel muy importante ayudando a que Ron no arruine la relación de Hermione y Harry. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludox.

**Harrylove Hermione**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y por tus comentarios nos ayudaron a seguir escribiendo y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, por fin sabrás a donde Harry se llevo a Hermione, esperamos que puedas leerlo. Saludox.

**Lanyera**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, pues ahora por fin te enteraras a donde fueron Harry y Hermione, un poco de romanticismo, ojala te guste. Saludox.

**jesica—haruzuchia**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludox.

**Viko:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Pues hemos vuelto con este capítulo ojala lo puedas leer y gracias por comentar. Saludox.

**Adrit126**: Hola, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia. Por fin hemos publicado un nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludox.

**Lily Potter**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y pues esta por verse si se hacen novios o no y Ginny seguirá dando un poquito de lata, solo un poco. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludox.

**Amely Potter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, bueno el lugar al que Harry la llevo ya juzgaras tu si fue o no romántico, muchos sentimientos… un poco de todo. Ojala te guste. Saludox.

**Belmi:**Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por animarnos a seguir y claro que le daremos un final, nos tardaremos pero si habrá final. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludox.

**Tamii:** Hola, gracias por tu review y bueno aún no son novios pero viene lo bueno, pasaran cosas interesantes de ahora en adelante. Esperamos que puedas leer el capítulo. Saludox.

**HHR:** Hola, gracias por comentar y leer el fic. Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa pareja haber qué te parece. Saludox.

**Cherry HH**: Hola, gracias por dejarnos tu comentario y claro que la continuaremos, no te preocupes habrá final. Saludox.

**Gracias a todos los que nos leen y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas, es por ustedes que el fic sigue**


	12. Confesiones

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

OoOoOoOo

_**Dolorosas confesiones.**_

Hermione terminaba de empacar sus cosas, pasaría Navidad en casa de sus padres y regresaría al mundo mágico para pasar año nuevo en la Madriguera, pero si quería que eso ocurriera debía enfrentarse a su amiga: Ginevra Weasley.

Si, por fin había llegado el día en que terminaría con los secretos que guardaba tan celosamente su corazón y nuevamente podría ver a la cara a su amiga, sin sentirse mal. Quizás las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas entre ellas, pero no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad.

Esa verdad que ya no podía seguir escondiendo, porque ya había llegado hasta su tope. Amaba a Harry Potter y era una realidad cruel porque sabía que con eso lastimaría a personas queridas, pero tampoco podía seguir ocultándolo y porque aquellos que quería merecían saberlo.

El sol comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas, ella debía estar aún dormida pero había sido una de esas tantas noches que Harry le había robado el sueño, pero después de un beso así y de confesar sus sentimientos; lo que menos podía hacer era acostarse y esperar a estar en brazos de Morfeo.

Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos recreaba los labios de Harry, la forma en que había respondido a su arranque de amor, había sido dulce al inicio e intenso al final. Mordió su labio inferior recordando su sabor.

Jamás se creyó capaz de hacer una locura como esa, siempre lo había imaginado y descartado al final… pero no se arrepentía de por fin haberle confesado su amor.

Cerró su maleta y la redujo para que cupiera en su bolsa de mano — Harry… — susurró con una sonrisa boba en sus labios, se llevó las manos a su pecho podía sentir como su corazón se agitaba. En su interior aún burbujeaban todas esas sensaciones que él le había hecho vivir con esa noche fantástica.

Pero no todo era color rosa, aún no sabía qué tanto afectaría su vida aquella difícil confesión, aunque él le había dado a entender que no perdería su amistad por un beso, pero esto era diferente y aún estaba de por medio los hermanos Weasley.

— Al mal paso darle prisa ¿no? —todo rastro de felicidad se esfumó de su ser — ¡Que Merlín me ayude!

Tomó la esfera navideña que Harry le había obsequiado días antes, la agitó mirándola fijamente, sonrió con ternura y la guardó dentro de su abrigo. Salió de su cuarto procurando cerrar la puerta con sumó cuidado, no quería despertar a nadie, sabía que debía volver para despedirse de ellos, aunque una parte de ella temía hacerlo. No sabía aún cuál sería la reacción de su amor, pero ella nunca había sido cobarde y no empezaría a serlo ahora.

Avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry, se recargó en la puerta. —Te amo… — susurró acariciando la madera, quería entrar y despertarlo como tantas veces había soñado con un beso y recibir en respuesta una cálida sonrisa.

Se despegó con dificultad, quería creer que él seguiría siendo el mismo con ella, que comprendería su sentir… y ahí estaba nuevamente la esperanza inundando su ser, que era tan difícil de ignorar, era demasiado fuerte.

«_S__i él pudiera corresponderme… eso sería todo lo que pediría en esta vida, que él sintiera la mínima parte de lo que yo por él… si él me diera la oportunidad yo sería tan feliz… quizás después de todo pueda pensar en esa posibilidad, él no me rechazó… ha correspondido los besos y la ultima vez fue…»._

Sintió como las rodillas flaqueaban, se detuvo sintiéndose una tonta por reaccionar así con sólo recordar y si eso lo provocaba un beso no quería pensar en lo que sería hacer el amor con él, eso sería demasiado para ella… sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

«_Hermione por Merlín contrólate.»_

Se auto regañó abochornada. No era la primera vez que pensaba en él de esa manera, después de todo era humana… y de vez en cuando imagina lo que sería entregarse a él por amor, tocar el cielo con él.

Se recargó en la pared totalmente acalorada, no pudo evitar que a su mente volviera la imagen de Harry en toalla. Un suspiró salió de su boca, podía recordar cada gota que recorría su piel, torturándola…

Si, oficialmente Hermione Granger, la señorita correcta y decente… come-libros, estaba dejando que su mente se elevara pensando cosas no santas.

— Hermione ya… contrólate —se dijo así misma, agitó su mano frente a su rostro, obteniendo un poco de brisa, necesitaba que el calor abandonara su cuerpo.

_«¡Por los Fundadores! ¡Lo amo…lo amo… lo amo! Soy un caso perdido.» _

Cabeceó negativamente, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… quería volver sobre sus pasos e irrumpir en la habitación del buscador, besarlo sin parar y pedirle que la hiciera suya.

— Ya regresa, antes tienes que ver a Ginny —ante eso cualquier calentura se apagaba. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bajó la escalinata topándose en Hall con el Merodeador y por su aspecto le quedaba claro que no había dormido nada. Enarcó su ceja significativamente, probablemente había pasado la noche con su amiga, aquella que había enseñado a bailar a Harry, pero no sabía lo alejada que estaba de la realidad —. Buenos días…

Sirius había llegado molido a la mansión, la búsqueda de los prófugos había sido exhaustiva y a pesar de que todo su escuadrón de aurores había participado, los resultados habían sido desalentadores. No habían logrado encontrarlos, ni mucho menos obtener una pista de donde podían estar, había ido a la mitad de la madrugada a revisar que su ahijado estuviera con vida, para después volver a las calles.

Y ahora estaba ahí para tomar una ducha, cambiarse y quizás comer algo. No quería preocupar a Harry, pero no podría ocultarle lo que había pasado por siempre, aunque había logrado retrasar la publicación de la noticia en _El__Profeta._

Lo que menos esperaba al entrar en su casa era toparse con Hermione, pensaba que aún estarían dormidos.

— Hermione ¿no deberías estar dormida?

— Eh… ya no tenía sueño —comentó sin darle importancia, podía percibir qué algo le pasaba al padrino de su amigo. No estaba sonriendo, al contrario su rostro tenía un rictus de preocupación —, ¿estás bien?

Sirius curvó la comisura izquierda de su boca, por un momento había olvidado lo perspicaz que podía ser, trató de recomponer su expresión. —Si, solo estoy cansado… una larga noche.

— Ah...

— ¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó queriendo desviar la atención de la chica. Sabía que no le había creído.

— No, pero…

— Ven, vamos a la cocina y me cuentas ¿cómo estuvo el Baile? —preguntó en el camino.

Hermione hundió sus hombros y se resignó a seguir al hombre, al escuchar su pregunta sabía que comenzaría una de esas pláticas en las que ella terminaría abochornada por sus preguntas y totalmente sonrojada.

— Smeagol, me podrías dar una taza de café cargado— miró a Hermione, enarcando su ceja interrogante no la había escuchado pronunciar palabra.

— Eh… un jugo de calabaza estaría bien.

Sirius le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento, Mione finalmente se sentó en una silla del pequeño comedor que se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Y…?

— El Baile estuvo bien —contestó escuetamente, aunque no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios, que no pasó desapercibida para el animago.

— ¿Sólo bien? —inquirió mirándola analítico.

— Bueno… si, me la pase bien —odiaba que él la mirara de esa forma.

— Estoy tentado a utilizar _veritaserum_ —al ver como Mione fruncía su ceño agregó —, yo pensé que tendrías más que contar que sólo eso, después de todo se que querías ir con Harry… así que no creo que sólo te haya ido bien a secas.

Si, ahí estaba ese momento embarazoso del que había querido escapar, sentía como la sangre se había aglomerado en su rostro. «_Debí suponer que él ya lo sabía… si no se le puede engañar, por eso me hizo todas esas preguntas cuando salí del cuarto de Harry, aquel día…»._

— ¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó concentrando su mirada en el vaso con jugo que el elfo había colocado en la mesa.

— Créeme que lo supiste ocultar bien, no tiene mucho que me di cuenta… pero no te preocupes no se lo he dicho a Harry —explicó bebiendo un largo trago del liquido, agradecía que no estuviera tan caliente o en este momento lo estaría escupiendo, arruinando su interrogatorio.

Hermione jugaba con sus dedos debajo de la mesa, respiró hondo deteniendo su gesto nervioso, enfrentó las pupilas de plata liquida. —Él… ya lo sabe —notó como la sorpresa bañaba el rostro de Sirius, pero no se detuvo —, se… se lo confesé anoche —concluyó sintiendo una liberación, por fin una persona más con la que se había sincerado. Aunque eso no evitó que su sonrojo creciera.

— Ya veo… — murmuró con una mueca pícara que logró que Hermione desviara su vista — ¿y qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo qué te dijo? ¿Ya son novios?

Mione se atragantó con el jugo al escuchar eso. —No… — se detuvo tosiendo un par de veces, ese hombre si que la hacia sudar —yo no me quede a escuchar su respuesta —lo dijo tan rápido que Sirius le costó comprender sus palabras.

— Pero ¿por qué hiciste eso?

— Porque estaba muy nerviosa, yo… no sabía cómo decírselo y al final cuando lo hice tuve miedo de su reacción —confesó en un susurro, observándolo medio cohibida.

Black la miró con cierta ternura, brindándole una sonrisa comprensiva. —Entiendo… supongo que es lógico tu temor, pero quizás debiste esperar haber lo que él tenía que decirte.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, clavando su vista en la madera de la mesa. —Si, pero… tengo miedo de que él se aleje de mi, que me rechace. Después de todo aún esta Ginny, ella nos vio juntos en el Baile y se molestó, me pidió que la dejara a solas con Harry y no sé…

— Hermione —la llamó deteniendo su parloteo —si Harry tuviera intenciones de volver con ella, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Las palabras del Merodeador hicieron que la esperanza en su interior creciera, aunque eso no borraba del todo sus dudas y mucho menos el sentimiento de culpa. — Pero no sé… yo hice mal en no confesarle a Ginny lo que sentía por Harry, pero… habían pasado tantas cosas, que no encontraba el momento prudente…

— Es que nunca lo encontrarías, yo sé que es un tema escabroso, que no hay sutiliza que haga que Ginny lo tome de mejor forma pero tienes que decírselo, si es tu amiga sabrá comprenderlo…

Se removió incomoda en su asiento, mirando con pesar al hombre. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro. —Espero que después de que se lo diga siga siéndolo.

— Quizás le cueste aceptarlo, pero al final valorara su amistad, es una buena chica lo entenderá —trató de brindarle confianza, aunque también sabía lo rencorosas que podían ser las mujeres pero esperaba que no fuera el caso de la pelirroja.

Hermione sintió una opresión terrible en su pecho, eso no iba a ser sencillo estaba en juego su amistad con Ginny.

— Sirius ¿crees qué…Harry, él…? — dejó su frase inconclusa, sentía nuevamente como su rostro se encendía por la vergüenza.

— ¿Si a él le interesas? —pronunció por ella adivinando su pregunta. Mione agitó la cabeza sacudiendo sus rizos castaños.

— Mmm creo que debes hablar con él…

Hermione había concentrado su atención en él, ansiosa de su respuesta con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, no le pasó desapercibido el vivaz brillo que se había adueñado de sus ojos cansados, ni aquella sonrisa de complacencia que había en su rostro.

Eso sólo terminó de alimentar más su gusanito de esperanza, mordió su labio inferior, un poco más animada.

**xOxOx (H&H) xOxOx**

Tiempo después se encontraba frente a la puerta de la Madriguera, los nervios bullían en su interior, sus manos sudaban y por más que se decía que en el segundo siguiente tocaría, no lo hacia. Tomar la decisión de hablar con Ginny había sido difícil pero llevarlo acabo lo era aún más, su amistad estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Finalmente levantó su mano, llenó sus pulmones de aire… tocó suavemente, tensándose en espera de que algún Weasley abriera. Ahora ya no creía que había sido tan buena idea desayunar, su estómago estaba totalmente revuelto.

— Hermione, querida. Pasa, pasa… — invitó Molly Weasley, para después abrazarla con entusiasmo.

— Hola, ¿cómo esta? —preguntó cortésmente, después de que la mujer se separa.

— Bien, me alegra que estés aquí ¿cómo esta Harry? —preguntó alegre.

— Él esta bien…

— Me entere que fuiste con Harry al Baile, salieron en _El Profeta_… aunque me gustaría que hubiese ido con mi Ginny.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par, incomoda por el comentario. Esa mañana ni siquiera se había molestado en leer el periódico, pero debía haberse imaginado que algo así sucedería.

— Te quedaras a desayunar querida, pronto bajara Ginny…

— De hecho vengo a verla ¿puedo pasar a su cuarto?

— Si, claro…

Intercambió unas cuantas palabras más con la mujer, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su amiga, al llegar estaba echa un manojo de nervios, pero su mirada demostraba su determinación no podía seguir huyendo de esa platica. Tomó una bocana de aire tratando de controlar el frío temor que se alojaba en la boca de su estómago e iba creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos y justo cuando estaba decidida a tocar, la puerta se abrió.

*º*º*º*º*º

Esa mañana para Ginny había sido una de las peores, en cuanto sus parpados se deslizaron dejando ver sus pupilas soñolientas y con eso un nuevo día, todos los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe junto con el dolor, la desolación y el coraje de la traición.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos reprimiendo las ganas de soltarse a llorar, como lo había hecho durante la noche, desahogándose. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué Harry se alejaba cada vez más de ella? ¿Por qué no podían retomar su relación?

Esas y mil preguntas más asaltaban con crueldad su mente, y lo peor era que no encontraba las respuestas. Ella seguía esperando que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era y la angustia se adueñaba de su pobre corazón sin darle tregua.

La imagen de Harry bailando con Hermione seguía repitiéndose en su mente, como una película descompuesta, clavando más la espina de la traición en su alma. Independientemente de que él fuera el amor de su vida, era su amigo así como lo era ella y esperaba mucho más de ellos, la posibilidad de que le estuvieran haciendo esa trastada le dolía infinitamente. Sus puños se cerraron sobre las mantas, no toleraba el saber que su amiga podía estar enamorada de él y mucho menos que él le respondiera.

Y no pudo resistir más unas lagrimas furiosas humedecieron sus mejillas, mientras Hermione disfrutaba de la que debía haber sido su noche, ella se estaba desquebrajando en pedazos. Agarró su almohada escondiendo el rostro en ésta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedó ahí llorando inconsolablemente, hasta que escuchó el grito de su madre, pidiéndole que bajara a desayunar y aunque no tenía apetito sabía que debía ir, no quería preocupar a sus padres.

Se limpió el rostro y se encaminó al baño quizás una ducha despejara su mente permitiéndole ver con objetividad la situación y así poder tomar las decisiones necesarias para solucionar aquel dilema.

Pero lo que no esperaba era que detrás de su puerta se encontrara ella, la que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su rival. El rostro de Ginny en un primer momento denotó sorpresa pero esta desapareció dejando sólo una mirada dura, sus labios se tensaron formando una línea de recelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz sonó increíblemente glacial.

A Mione le dolió ver la forma en que su amiga la recibía, lo que antes hubiese sido un abrazo y una gran sonrisa ahora se había vuelto un borroso recuerdo. Su corazón se oprimió, causándole dolor. Pero ella era la gran culpable por no haber sido sincera, debía comprender la reacción de Ginny era lógica, pero no por eso menos dolorosa.

Abrió su boca un par de veces, pero las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta negándose a salir.

— Hermione —presionó mirándola con recelo.

Ya no había marcha atrás, era el momento de saldar cuentas con su amiga. — Ginny tenemos que hablar ¿puedo entrar?

La pelirroja de mala gana se hizo un lado, permitiéndole el acceso a su cuarto. — Y bien ¿qué vas a decirme? —inquirió después de cerrar la puerta.

Tragó con dificultad, la pelirroja no le estaba haciendo fácil las cosas. —Discúlpame por no haberte dicho que iría con Harry al Baile, pero fue demasiado repentino…

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron peligrosamente, ella no quería esa disculpa, quería la verdad. —Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera ¿Estas enamorada de Harry?

Su pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para Hermione, su rostro palideció; esperaba ser ella quien tocara ese tema pero por lo visto Ginevra ya se había dado cuenta. Su indiferencia le dolía de sobremanera y estaba segura que lo que estaba por decirle marcaría sus vidas.

— Si, estoy enamorada de él…

Ginny tensó su mandíbula, sentía como sus órganos habían sido remplazado por un horrible vació. Cerró sus ojos esperando que lo sentía desapareciera, pero en su cabeza la voz de Hermione retumba una y otra vez torturándola.

— Déjame explicarte…

La pelirroja le cortó con una sola mirada. —¿Desde cuándo…?

— Desde hace mucho tiempo — «_D__esde siempre.»_

Ginny negó con su cabeza, sonriendo con amargura. —Eso quiere decir que llevas años enamorada de él y no me lo habías dicho —soltó aún tratando de asimilarlo, estaba echa un caos, miles de recuerdos de Harry y Hermione juntos venían a su mente y con estos las dudas, los celos… el dolor.

— Yo nunca quise ocultártelo, no es mi intención hacerte daño…

Ginny bufó con ironía. —Se nota…

— De verdad, yo quería decírtelo… pero siempre ocurrían cosas que me impedían hacerlo, las batallas…

— Eso no te justifica, creí que éramos amigas ¡Por Merlín, confíe en ti!

— Ginny entiendo tu enojo y lo siento de verdad —pronunció con toda sinceridad, con las gotas salinas desbordando de sus ojos.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el cuarto, sus miradas se encontraron. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El daño ya estaba hecho.

— ¿Él lo sabe?

Hermione se enjuagó sus lagrimas y asintió con un simple cabeceó. —Se lo dije ayer.

La pelirroja miró el techo del cuarto, como pidiéndole ayuda a Merlín a quién fuera capaz de hacerla olvidar, esto era demasiado para ella.

— Esperas que él te corresponda —chilló herida, su mirada era fría.

— Ginn…

— Lo supe desde ayer, tus ojos lo decían todo.

— Perdóname, nunca fue mi intención herirte…

— ¿Y si la de quitármelo? —su tono fue mordaz.

— Por favor, no seas injusta —suplicó, se sentía muy mal. La forma en que Ginny la estaba tratando la estaba lastimando y quizás se lo merecía por haber callado tanto tiempo, pero no era una mala persona, lo único que había hecho era haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo. Sólo se había equivocado al no decírselo pero no era perfecta, todo el mundo cometía errores ¿no? ¿Es qué acaso era el suyo imperdonable?

— No, tu eres la injusta… sabes cuán enamorada estoy de él y sin embargo me estas haciendo esto, sabías que quería regresar con él —gritoneó exaltada —, que quería ir con él al Baile…

— Ginny, te juró que yo no quería hacerte daño. Tampoco es mi intención quitártelo como tu dices… finalmente la decisión es de Harry y créeme que yo no lo voy a hacer escoger —aclaró con el alma expuesta —, siempre respete su relación y si él decide volver contigo, yo sabré hacerme un lado, pero jamás lo dejare como su amiga que soy.

El silenció volvió a caer sobre ella, Hermione podía sentir como el corazón le zumbaba en los oídos, era mucha la presión del momento. —Es mejor que me vaya, discúlpame de verdad —con eso salió de la habitación, dejando a Ginevra asimilar las cosas.

***º*º*º (H&H) º*º*º***

Harry se removió en su cama, aún adormilado. No quería despertar, pero finalmente se vio obligado a hacerlo, se comenzó a estirar entre bostezos y todo vino a su mente con claridad.

Después de todo resultaba que no había sido un sueño había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, bueno hasta ahora porque estaba seguro que a partir de ese día vendrían mejores, pero esa siempre sería especial… porque había sido la primera vez que había escuchado un _te amo_ de Hermione.

Sus labios no pudieron evitar curvarse en una sonrisa bonachona, aún recordaba su sabor, su textura… la forma en que se acoplaban. ¡Por Merlín, esa mujer lo tenía vuelto loco! Y si eso hacia sólo con un beso, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería estar con ella.

Aún recordaba la penosa situación en la que se había visto envuelto hacia unos días, con solo mirar sus piernas y pensar en ella como mujer habían logrado excitarlo.

Era mejor que se levantara, ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Tomó sus lentes de su mesa de noche, aventó las mantas. Se terminó de estirar cuando su estómago gruñó en demanda de comida. Observó el reloj marcaban casi las once de la mañana, se metería a bañar e iría a ver a Hermione. Si tenía suerte aún estaría dormida y así la podría despertar.

Sabía que tenía una plática pendiente con Ron, esperaba que lo tomara de la mejor forma, aunque lo conocía y sabía que con el carácter que se cargaba su amigo, tendría que armarse de paciencia sino quería que su conversación se volviese una batalla verbal.

Poco después salió de la ducha con la toalla amarrada a la cadera y otra con la que se secaba su cabello, agarró al azar su ropa aventándola sobre la cama.

— Esto no va a ser sencillo —exhaló aún pensando en su amigo —, pero tengo que decírselo. Después de todo él aún siente algo por Hermione pero ella me ama a mí, todo este tiempo fui yo…

«_Y tu que pensabas que era otro del que se había enamorado.»_ Acusó una voz dentro de su mente.

— Fui un idiota, incluso creí que podía ser Krum… — dejó salir una risotada. Se terminó de vestir, se echó loción, algo de gomina en su cabello y salió disparado hacia la habitación de la castaña. Respiró a fondo tratando de controlar el cosquilleo en la base de su estómago, tocó suavemente pero no obtuvo respuesta. «_Quizás siga dormida, después de todo llegamos muy tarde.»_

— Hermione —abrió la puerta, asomando su cabeza en espera de encontrarla aún en su cama pero no era así, terminó de entrar escaneando el lugar, todo estaba tan ordenado, tan silencioso. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, decepcionado por no encontrarla. Aunque eso no le impidió acercarse a la cama de la chica. Todo su cuarto olía a manzana y vainilla, le encantaba su perfume.

Acarició la almohada pensando en ella, finalmente se dispuso a salir encontrándose en el pasillo a Sirius, quien lo miró significativamente.

— Eh… yo —se sobó su nuca nervioso, con un suave sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. Ahora entendía como se había sentido su amiga hace días. El brillo en la mirada de su padrino lo decía todo —quería ver a Hermione pero ella no esta.

— Salió temprano supongo que tenía cosas que hacer, sabes que hoy se va con sus padres…

— Lo olvide — «_¡Maldición! Tengo que verla antes de que se vaya_.»

— Dijo que volvía para despedirse, pero si no vuelve en un par de días…

— Yo no puedo esperar tanto…— soltó sin pensarlo.

— ¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó curioso, aunque ya podía imaginarse. Curvó su ceja divertido al poner a Harry en apuros.

— Porque… necesito hablar algo con ella —barbotó totalmente rojo.

— Ah… ¿y qué tal el Baile?

— Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar —mencionó abochornado. La verdad era que no quería que el pelirrojo los escuchara por error.

— Entiendo, vamos al comedor…

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

En Hogsmeade…

Hermione caminaba por las calles, no sé le había ocurrido otro lugar al cual ir. No podía volver a la mansión en ese estado, ni irse a su casa. Se sentó en una banca observando a lo lejos un par de niños cantando villancicos. Las lágrimas aún brotaban de sus ojos, estaba buscando un pañuelo para limpiarse cuando unos dedos rozaron su mejilla, logrando que respingara asustada, de inmediato su mirada buscó a la persona dueña de esa mano, topándose con Oliver Wood.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte —manifestó ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel. Hermione no dudo en tomarlo, lo último que le faltaba era que Oliver la viera en estado.

— Gracias —repuso cuando su rostro estuvo libre de humedad, aunque su nariz estaba roja y seguramente sus ojos estarían hinchados. Apretó el papel entre sus manos sin saber qué decir.

— Hace frío aquí ¿por que no vamos a tomar algo? —propuso sonriéndole cálidamente —vengo con unos amigos —al ver la duda reflejada en su pupilas añadió —, no sé que te este pasando pero creo que te hará bien distraerte y pasar un buen rato.

— Yo no sé… no creo ser una buena compañía en este momento —comentó afligida.

— Anda, no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí y menos para llorar —insistió tomando su mano entre las suyas, logrando que Hermione se sonrojara.

— Es que no sé, me veo fatal y…

— Nada que un pequeño hechizo no arregle, además tu eres muy linda de cualquier manera…

El rubor se extendió por todo su cara. — Esta bien —aceptó observando como el rostro del chico se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Sirius aclaró su garganta recordándole a su ahijado que se encontraba ahí, esperando que él decidiera hablar. Después todo no tenía todo el día, pero no quería demostrarle a Harry que estaba preocupado, no cuando por fin parecía recuperar su ánimo, incluso podía decir que en su mirada había un brillo que él no desconocía, había visto muchas veces a James en la misma situación.

Muchos recuerdos y sentimientos se removieron dentro de él.

Potter terminó su bocado, tomó su jugo. Sabía que su padrino se estaba desesperando y lo estaba disfrutando.

— Harry…

— El Baile es lo de menos…

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— Lleve a Hermione a otro lugar —curvó sus labios misteriosamente —fue lo mejor que pude hacer, alejarnos de esa Baile y de la gente.

— Mmmm ahora entiendo.

— Ginny estaba en el Baile fue con Davies, se enojó al verme con Hermione —ahí estaba otra cosa que no había pensado, en su ex novia, ella también saldría dañada. Sintió una punzada en el estómago, aún podía recordarla llorando pidiéndole explicaciones.

— Sólo está celosa, ella sigue interesada en ti… pero ¿y tu? —concentró sus pupilas en él, analizándolo, aunque era más claro que el agua.

— Hasta hace poco creía que si, pero ya no… me di cuenta que las cosas han cambiado, o más bien por fin me di cuenta…

— Por fin te diste cuenta de que tienes sentimientos por Hermione que no tienen nada que ver con amistad y fraternidad —concluyó por él, mirándolo con elocuencia dejándolo sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

— Así es.

Harry pasó su mano por sus desordenados cabellos. —Pues si… creo… que me gusta…

Sirius elevó su ceja. —¿Sólo eso? —soltó con incredulidad.

— No… siento muchas cosas que no sentía por Ginny, se que quiero estar con ella…

Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, sabía lo que Harry trataba de decirle, era lógico que aún les costara expresarlo. Esperaba que llegado el momento pudiera decírselo a ella que era la indicada. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

—Tendrás que hablar con Ginny o tendrás problemas —aconsejó con la voz de la experiencia.

— Lo sé —exhaló removiéndose incomodo en la silla, hundiendo sus hombros con pesar —, también tengo que hablar con Ron.

— Harry, él lo comprenderá…

— No lo sé, él aún siente algo por ella —añadió con un rictus de preocupación.

— Si, pero Ron tuvo el tiempo para conquistarla y no fue…

— Si, porque él creía que ella estaba enamorada de otro y resulta que ese otro soy yo ¿cómo crees qué tome eso?

— Eres su amigo, sobrevivieron a una guerra juntos… esto también lo van superar.

— Mmm no estoy seguro, porque ahora se trata de la mujer que él quiere y yo también quiero…

— No son rivales por el amor de Hermione, porque ella ya escogió.

La mente de Harry viajó al momento en que ella le estaba confesando su amor. Tenía razón, él era muy afortunado por eso y aunque Ron era su mejor amigo, no quería creer que tendría que alejarse de Hermione por su amistad con el pelirrojo, una punzada lo atravesó.

_«No quiero tener que elegir entre lo que siento por Hermione o mi amistad con Ron, si ese fuese el caso prefería mantener a los dos, sin arriesgarme a perder a alguno… aunque no me imagino estar alejado de ella, si ahora tan sólo quiero verla… decirle lo que siento, besarla de nuevo_.»

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. H&H.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

En las Tres escobas…

Hermione de inmediato sintió el cambio de temperatura, aunque realmente estaba un poco cohibida, desde la puerta notó a los amigos de Oliver, haciéndole señales para que fuera a su mesa.

Oliver sonrió, miró de hito a la castaña, notando lo tensa que estaba. Le tomó la mano tratando de brindarle confianza, así inició el recorrido hacia la mesa. Hermione caminaba rígidamente un paso detrás de él.

— Chicos, les quiero presentar a alguien —la acercó colocándola enfrente de él —, ella es Hermione Granger.

— No lo puedo creer, heroína del mundo mágico... —comentó una rubia, sonriéndole.

— Ella es Wilda Griffiths…

— ¡Que escondida la tenías! —comentó un chico corpulento, de mirada risueña.

— Él es David Wilde.

— Es un placer conocerte —tomó su mano estrechándola con un poco de fuerza, para el gusto de Hermione.

— Ah ya te recordé, tú fuiste la bella dama que se atravesó anoche en nuestra plática —comentó Benjy Williams, un lindo rubio.

Mione frunció su ceño sin comprender, la verdad es que no recordaba haberlo visto.

— Él te vio cuando te dirigías al balcón cuando Cormac te interceptó —explicó Wood, señalándole la silla a su lado.

— Oh —exhaló tratando de hacer memoria.

— Si, permites halagarte: lucias muy hermosa con ese vestido rojo… cautivaste a mi amigo.

La sangre se le fue al rostro a la leona, no esperaba esa clase de comentarios, la había dejado enmudecida.

Oliver le lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras sonría exasperado. —No le hagas caso, le gusta bromear.

— Di lo que quieras pero así fue —recalcó molestándolo.

— Y nótese que eso no es fácil… es la primera chica que trae a nuestras reuniones —añadió pícara Wilda.

Oliver entornó sus ojos. —Eso no es verdad —reprochó mirándolos abochornado.

— Ah si lo dices por Alice, ella no cuenta porque resulto que te rechazó por tener otra clase de preferencias —acentuó David, riendo por lo bajo causando el sonrojo en el moreno — ¿o no Wilda?

— A mi no me metas en eso, yo tengo novio…iré por la ronda de cervezas, este lugar esta a reventar y Rosmerta no se da abasto — anunció la rubia, compartiendo la risa con su amigo.

Hermione notó la vergüenza en el chico, y aunque esa era una de las conversaciones más extrañas en las que se había visto envuelta. Al menos no estaba en los zapatos de Oliver.

— Yo no lo sabía, además era solo una amiga.

— Si, bueno... — Benjy rodó sus ojos, dándole un último trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿Y te gusta el Quidditch? —inquirió David.

— Pues… un poco, siempre apoye a Gryffindor en el colegio y fui a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, además de que he leído _Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos_. Se que su equipo se fundo en *1163, que recientemente cambiaron el color marrón oscuro de su uniforme a azul y que su rival histórico son las Arpías de Holyhead.

El chico la miró como si no fuera de ese mundo. —Pues para no ser fanática del Quidditch, me sorprendes —silbó David, con una mueca —. Eso explica porque no te vi en los palcos durante el partido que tuvimos contra los Teutons Wizards.

— Deberías ir a vernos en la próxima Liga, aquí nuestro jugador estrella lo apreciaría estoy seguro… claro que esperemos que no tenga otro accidente con la bludger, la última vez pasó dos meses en St. Mungo… nos dio un gran susto —informó el rubio, sobreactuando.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué te pasó? —separó la vista de los jugadores, para concentrarse en las pupilas castañas del chico. Sin pasar por alto su seriedad, al parecer el tema no le era nada agradable.

— La bludger me golpeó un brazo, perdí el equilibrio y caí de la escoba —resumió llano, sin querer profundizar en el tema.

Hermione frunció su frente imaginándose el accidente, eso le recordó la caída de Harry en tercero durante su partido contra Hufflepuff. Sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerla a veces ese juego resultaba muy peligroso. Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en él, dejó salir un suspiró involuntario.

Wilda regresó con las cervezas colocándolas sobre la mesa. —¿De qué hablan?

— De Quididtch y del último accidente de Oliver…

— Ah ¿aquel dónde casi pierde la memoria? —indagó sentándose y destapando una botella.

Oliver tomó una botella, destapándola para la castaña. —Toma…

— Gracias —la tomó con cuidado, notando lo fría que estaba — ¿perdiste la memoria?

— No, sólo no recuerdo unas cosas.

Mione lo miró perturbada ¿cómo podía decirlo con esa tranquilidad? Si, ella no recordara parte de su pasado sin duda se alteraría.

— Si, pero eso no le impide jugar. Aunque el sanador lo mandó a descansar un buen tiempo pero él no lo hizo.

— Pasó muchos partidos en la banca, hasta que convenció al entrenador y al capitán de que se encontraba bien —agregó Benjuí con una sonrisa cómplice, pues él también había abogado por él.

— Pero te hemos dejado muda… no te preocupes, él ya está bien.

— ¿Por qué mejor no brindamos? —propuso Oliver, queriendo alejar la atención de ellos. Ya habían contado mucho de su vida.

— Si, claro… esta intentando que no te contemos de otros de sus momentos bochornosos —bromeó David, lanzándole una mirada divertida.

Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

— Y no lo harán —atajó Wood, brindándoles una mirada de advertencia silenciosa, claro acompañada de una patada por debajo de la mesa a Benjy.

— Auch… bueno… esta bien, tranquilo.

— Ya la invitaste al concierto que dará *_Celestina Warbeck_ y _The Weird Sisters_ para recaudar fondos para el Hospital St. Mungo.

— No aún no, pero gracias por arruinarlo —comentó con una mueca —, pensaba enviarte una lechuza al inicio del año, para invitarte… pensé que no te vería antes, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho —comentó a su oído, causándole un cosquilleo.

— Hey tortolitos, es malo secretearse —les recordó Benjy, mirándolos con falsa reprobación.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían un poco por el gesto del jugador y otro tanto por la cercanía de Oliver, la había sorprendido con su invitación.

**::::::::::::::::: (H&H) :::::::::::::::::**

En el Ministerio…

Yannel se dejaba caer en su silla, estaba exhausta. Se habían pasado toda la noche buscando a los prófugos pero no habían dado con ellos. Al menos había respirando con alivio, al saber que el Baile había transcurrido con normalidad y que Harry se encontraba a salvo.

Apenas había logrado dormir un poco, pero ciertamente no se encontraba con un gran ánimo, se llevó a la boca su gran taza de café humeante. Al ver entrar a Sirius se tensó ligeramente.

— Hola…

— No esperaba encontrarte aquí —exclamó acercándose al escritorio sin separar su vista de la castaña, notaba en las bolsas bajo sus ojos que tampoco había descansado mucho.

— Si… lo sé, pero no podía sólo irme a descansar con todo lo que está pasando.

Black elevó la comisura izquierda de su boca. —Tengo que ir a Azkaban a una revisión…

— Si, yo iré a patrullar junto con otros aurores, esperó encontrar algo —mencionó incorporándose y avanzó hacia él — ¿le dijiste a Harry…?

— No…

— Pero tienes que decírselo, tiene derecho a saberlo… la información saldrá a luz y será como una bomba para él.

— ¡Maldita sea!…ya lo se —se sentía presionado por todos, sabía que lo tenía que hacer pero no ese día cuando Harry estaba disfrutando de su vida normal relativamente. No cuando tenía que hablar con Ron y Hermione, no quería que él relegara su vida sentimental por atender esto.

Yannel se quedó a un paso de él, mirándolo con aprensión. No sabía cómo acercarse cuando estaba en ese estado, así que optó por huir y dejarlo que se tranquilizara. —Te veo después… — caminó tan rápido como sus dos piernas le permitieron a la salida, cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo que la obligó a girarse. Alzó sus ojos encontrándose con la figura del auror — ¿qué pasa?

Sirius la estrechó contra su cuerpo, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hueco de su cuello. —Yo… no quería hablarte así, pero no quiero complicarle las cosas… es difícil para él todo esto, sólo es un adolescente.

— Lo sé, creo entender como te sientes, pero si no se lo dices estará con la guardia baja y eso representaría una amenaza para él.

— Se lo diré esta noche —pronunció dificultosamente, le molestaba profundamente el no poder hacer nada más por su adorado ahijado.

Yan le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo contra su hombro. —Es lo mejor, tiene que estar prevenido.

— Espero encontrar a esos malditos… antes de que cualquier cosa pase —confesó colocando sus esperanzas en ello.

— Yo también —se separó, acariciándole el rostro.

Sirius acercó su cara a la de ella con una sola intención, esperaba que ella ser alejara como en ocasiones anteriores, pero no lo hizo, así que se permitió acariciarla rozando labios con los suyos en un sencillo beso. Tampoco quería presionarla con algo más intenso y profundo cuando apenas estaba recobrando su confianza.

— Cuídate… — le dijo al separarse.

— Tu también, no hagas nada imprudente ¿entiendes? — señaló, apenas dibujando el esbozo de una sonrisa.

**xOxOx (H&H) xOxOx**

En el 12 Grimmauld place…

Ronald se encontraba con las manos en la cabeza quejándose del horrible dolor que lo embargaba. Apenas un síntoma de su clara resaca, ni siquiera estar bajo el chorro del agua lo había ayudado.

Se terminó de vestir refunfuñando, salió de su cuarto notando el silencio que embargaba la mansión y la verdad no creía ser el primero en levantarse, con una mano en el estómago y otra en la cabeza caminó por el pasillo a la habitación de Harry.

Al llegar entró sin preocuparse por tocar. —Harry… — abrió sus ojos sorprendido de encontrar su cama ya hecha. Salió de ahí y bajó las escaleras, buscando alguna señal de que alguien estuviera, topándose con su amigo en la sala, acostado en un sillón observando las llamas danzar en la chimenea.

— Harry —lo llamó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

— Hola Ron —saludó, había estado pensando en cómo decirle a su amigo lo que sentía, incluso tenía ya las palabras que usaría aunque de cualquier forma la noticia para Ron seria como un _Cruciatus_. Se sentó y jaló aire con su boca con la intención de hablar pero al ver la cara de su amigo se detuvo — ¿qué te pasa?

— Necesito una poción para quitarme este maldito dolor de cabeza —mencionó quejumbroso —hay mucha luz.

— Creo que hay en la cocina, pídeselos a Smeagol — sugirió, enarcando su ceja — ¿Ron estás crudo?

El pelirrojo se dejó caer en el sillón, entrecerrando sus ojos. —Creo que ayer me excedí con el whiskey.

— Entonces lo que necesitas es una poción para la resaca, de las que usa Sirius — le dijo al ver su rostro, sonriéndole.

— Iré por ella —se levantó con pesar.

El buscador se echó nuevamente en el sillón, observó su reloj notando la hora. _«¿Dónde estas Hermione? ¿Te habrás ido sin despedirte? No, tu no eres así.»_

Weasley volvió con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. —Esa poción hace milagros, en serio hermano… —se sentó nuevamente. Ahora si podía pensar con claridad, y lo primero que quería hacer era hablar con Harry, quería saber dónde se había metido anoche con Hermione.

— Harry siento lo que dije ayer, estaba actuando como un troll... —balbuceó logrado que el buscador se incorporara, acomodándose sus lentes mirándolo con aire de confusión —no debí ponerme así, después de todo tu y Hermione sólo son amigos, me lo has demostrado muchas veces… es sólo que… estoy celoso —acotó con una mueca, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo.

Potter se mantuvo en silencio, con la mandíbula tensa. No le sorprendía lo que Ron le estaba diciendo aunque dejaba de hacerlo sentir mal y sobre todo incómodo, por lo que estaba a punto de confesarle.

Ron se removió en su asiento, alzó su mirada. —Creo que sigo… enamorado de ella.

Harry tragó en seco, su corazón se estrujo. Por unos minutos el silencio reinó en el lugar, Ronald miraba a su amigo en un estado de exasperación en espera de que le dijera algo.

Él exhaló frotando sus manos con nerviosismo, en espera de que el valor llegara. Finalmente enfrentó las pupilas expectantes. —Ron… no se cómo pasó, pero yo también estoy interesado en ella —su voz sonó tan fluida como si decírselo le quitara un gran peso de encima.

El rostro del pelirrojo se desencajó. — ¿E-estas de broma?

— No.

El rostro de Ronald se tornó rojo de furia, se incorporó con un movimiento brusco y en dos zancadas ya se encontraba frente a Harry. —Lo sabía… ¡Cómo te atreviste! Por eso la invitaste al Baile ¿Desde cuándo…? — gruñó entre dientes.

Potter se levantó irguiéndose por completo aunque Ron le sacaba unos centímetros, mantuvo su expresión en lo que cabía serena aunque su mirada era severa. —Recién lo acabo de descubrir y no fue por eso que la invite al Baile.

A pesar de sus palabras Bilius estaba ciego de rabia, tenía los puños crispados como si en cualquier segundo fuera agredir a su mejor amigo, quizás pensando en eso era que no lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pudiste… tu sabías lo que yo sentía por ella? ¿Y dónde queda el gran amor que decías tenerle a mi hermana? —barbotó fuera de sí, manoteando sin parar.

— Ron lo siento, pero no es algo que haya planeado para hacerte daño a ti o a Ginny, además tú sabias cómo me sentía desde hace tiempo… ¡y hace mucho que no estoy con ella! —remató empezando a levantar la voz al igual que el pelirrojo.

Ese fue el detonante para que Ron le soltara un golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo trastabillar. Harry se llevó la mano al labio de donde escurría un hilo de sangre, se la limpió con la manga del abrigo sin despegar su mirada de su amigo.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta de la entrada llenó el silencio de la mansión, pero lo que llamó la atención de los dos ex Gryffindors fue la suave risa de Hermione, intercambiaron miradas confundidas y de pronto apareció su amiga al lado de Oliver Wood.

OooOOoO

* Celestina Warbeck es una bruja cantante que grabo recientemente El himno de su equipo, "_Repeled esas bludgers, chicos, y pasad esa quaffle hacia aquí",_ para recaudar fondos para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

* 1163: Fundación del equipo. En los 90, el equipo cambió el color de su uniforme, planteando un debate de cuál sería la nueva opción. Se llevó a comentar incluso de un uniforme camaleónico, pero a juzgar por Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos, el color final fue azul marino.

* El Puddlemere United y las Arpías de Holyhead son dos rivales históricos.

Fuente: eldiccionario . org

*º*º*º*º*º

Muchas gracias a todos lo que se dieron el tiempo de leer y dejarnos un review, gracias a ellos es que nos apuramos con este capítulo y los que nos leen saben que tendemos a tardar un poco más.

¿Qué les podemos decir sobre la película? Pues nos gusto pero siempre nuestra favorita va a ser El prisionero de Azkaban.

Amamos los momentos H&Hr, excepto en los que salía Ginny a relucir. No nos gusto él beso de Harry y ella, muy falto pasión, intensidad… algo xD. Ya saben que exageramos de vez en cuando.

Les deseamos un Feliz año nuevo y esperemos recibirlos con otro capítulo.

Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos.

**HHR:**Hola ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal la navidad? Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos, disculpa nuestra tardanza. Cambiando de tema si por fin Hermione le confeso su amor, ahora falta que Harry se lo diga y vengan más momentos románticos y pasionales. Aunque se pone difícil la situación aún tienen que pasar unos pequeños obstáculos. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y nos des tu opinión, alguna cosa que quieras leer en el futuro. Te deseamos un Feliz año. Saludos y abrazos.

**Samii:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sentimos que en este capítulo no salga su conversación pero debíamos aclarar las cosas con Ginny, porque ante todo es su amiga y ya se había tardado al decirle lo que sentía por su ex novio. Esperamos publicar pronto porque vienen momentos intensos, celos y por supuesto amor. Ojala leas el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Manuela:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y dejarnos un review. Nos anima mucho para seguir escribiendo. Pues aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Michiko Utau:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Bienvenida a los agradecimientos, gracias por leer nuestra historia y por dejarnos tu opinión. Es una pena que Harry no se haya quedado con Hermione en los libros, de ahí que surgió la idea de hacer una historia sobre ellos, aunque tenemos otra de cuando comenzamos a escribir hace ya varios años, pero esa solo consta de tres capítulos y no coincide con el ultimo libro. Ojala te hayas decidido a publicar tu historia, nosotras con gusto la leeremos. Esperamos que puedas pasar por el nuevo capítulo y dejarnos un comentario. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Jesica—haruzuchia**: Hola ¿cómo estás? No te preocupes no hemos planeado aún que Hermione salga herida. El problema seguirá a lo largo de los capítulos pero ahora Harry tiene otros problemas debe arreglar su vida sentimental o puede perder a Hermione. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Lean Black:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por todo tu apoyo, pues lo ideal sería que los Weasley no se metieran, pero eso es mucho pedir. Ya veras lo que hacen este capítulo, ojala te guste. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Lanyera:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por dejarnos un comentario. Disculpa nuestra tardanza. Si Harry es un lento por eso no avanza su relación y menos si hay otros de por medio. Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Jess Potter Granger:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Bienvenida a los agradecimientos. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestra historia y dejar ese lindo comentario, disculpa nuestra demora pero aquí ya esta otro capítulo, ojala te guste. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer, si Harry es un despistado, pero esperemos que ahora si se ponga las pilas y luche por Hermione. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Nathalia Andrea:**Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un review, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Por fin hemos vuelto con otro capítulo ojala lo puedas leer. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Linkdemon**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Sentimos la demora, pero por fin tenemos un nuevo capítulo ojala lo puedas leer. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Cherry HH:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Te agradecemos que hayas podido leer el capítulo, si por fin Hermione se lo confesó, ahora solo falta que Harry se active y no deje que ron y Ginny arruinen su naciente relación con Mione. Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Amely Potter**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por seguir apoyándonos, por tus comentarios que nos animan a seguir. Si pronto va a haber algo de acción entre ellos pero por ahora solo traemos esto. Ojala te guste. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Hikari Asakura:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario. Nos alegra que te haya gustado, esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Lunita:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar, pues suponemos que si habrá una que otra escena subida de tono, o sea lemon pero será más adelante. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**DeniGranger**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar. No te preocupes Harry no se dejara intimidar por Ron, solo es algo pasajero pronto Harry y Mione estarán juntos. Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Belmi:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el capítulo y comentar, lo apreciamos de verdad. Pues no creemos que Harry arruine las cosas aunque todo puede pasar y como tu lo pediste Hermione fue a hablar con Ginny, aunque las cosas no salieron tan bien. El pañuelo de Draco pues aún no hemos definido que papel tomara él en toda la trama, pero Ginevra si dará un poco de lata no renunciara tan fácil a Harry. Pues sobre la película ya lo mencionamos arriba, amamos los momentos H&H, a nosotras no nos gusta Ron & Hermione. Te confesamos que nosotras no hemos leído ni un fic sobre ellos. Nos gustan más otras parejas estamos algo divididas. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Mayra cim**: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, nos alegra saber que te gusto la historia. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Adrit126**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Pues Harry al menos ya se lo dijo a Ron que es avance, aunque ninguno se esperaba la llegada de otro. Pero realmente Ron no va a ser el tercero en discordia. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Gracias a todos los que nos leen, los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos ojala se animen a dejarnos un comentario.**

**¡Les deseamos un Feliz año 2011!**


	13. El amor y el corazón roto

_**Disclaimer**_**:**Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

OoOoOoOo

_**El amor y el corazón roto.**_

Hermione reía por las ocurrencias del jugador de Quidditch, nunca pensó que el destino al colocar a Oliver en el lugar exacto esa mañana cambiaría su perspectiva de aquel día que se había tornado uno de los más difíciles respecto a su vida emocional.

Pasar el rato con él y sus amigos en las Tres escobas, habían logrado relajarla aunque mucho tenía que ver el alcohol que había ingerido. No es que estuviese borracha, simplemente estaba alegre en un grado normal.

Al entrar en la mansión nunca esperó toparse con aquella escena: sus dos amigos la miraban como si hubiese protagonizado un crimen. Parpadeó confundida.

— Harry… Weasley —saludó Oliver manteniendo una sonrisa amena.

Hermione no era de las chicas que pasaba por alto los detalles y con el pasó del tiempo se había vuelto más intuitiva, y si sus sentidos no la engañaban podía decir que algo había sucedido entre Harry y Ron.

Potter mantuvo una expresión de celos escondida tras sus gafas, lanzándole preguntas silenciosas a su amiga, sus labios estaban tensados en una línea de recelo mientras que Ron tenía el puño crispado y miraba con hostilidad al jugador de Quidditch.

— Oliver ¿qué te trae por aquí? —se acercó a saludarlo estrechando su mano con fuerza.

— Sólo acompañe a esta bella chica a casa —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ron bufó entornando sus ojos. —Pues ya esta aquí…

— Ronald —calló la castaña, mirándolo con reprobación —, no le hagas caso, ven, la cocina esta por acá —lo tomó del brazo alejándolo de los enemístales de sus amigos.

_«¿Qué es lo les pasa? ¿Por qué Harry me miraba así? Estará molesto por algo… bueno seguro tiene que ver con Ron, porque él tampoco estaba muy amistoso… ¿y si le dijo que lo bese? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué justamente ahora tiene que complicarse todo?»._

— Creo que llegamos en un mal momento —su mano le cosquillaba.

_«Al parecer Potter estaba molesto, nunca pensé que fuese muy fuerte… supongo que lo subestime quizás esta molestó porque llegue con Hermione.»_

— No les hagas caso —pidió apenada, tomó la jarra de vidrio del refrigerador sirviéndole un vaso de agua.

— Hermione perdona pero ¿tienes algo qué ver con Potter?

La susodicha alzó la mirada de golpe, sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía. ¿Tan obvia era?

— No… aquí tienes —le entregó el vaso con cierta torpeza.

Oliver entrecerró sus ojos sacando sus propias conclusiones. — Gracias por el vaso de agua.

— No gracias a ti, me la pase bien —aceptó dibujando una dulce sonrisa.

— Cuando quieras, espero verte pronto —profirió con sinceridad.

— Así será —llegaron a la puerta.

Wood se inclinó ligeramente depositando un beso en su mejilla. —Felices fiestas.

— Igualmente —lo abrazó tiernamente. El chico había estado en sus momentos tristes y siempre había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa, sin duda se estaba volviendo alguien especial en su vida.

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*º ·*º**

Harry observó como su amiga se llevaba al jugador, frunció su ceño sintiendo que cada gota de su sangre hervía de celos.

— ¿Desde cuándo es tan amiga de ese? —gruñó Ron a su lado.

— Se hizo su amiga, mientras yo me estaba dando cuenta de lo importante que era para mi —respondió seco. Las miradas de los dos chicos se encontraron, retándose; podían sentir la adrenalina recorriendo cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas debido a los tenso de la situación —. Lo siento Ron, quiero a Hermione y eso no va a cambiar.

Los ojos de Ron relampaguearon, tensó sus facciones le estaba costando controlarse. —No pensé que fueras a jugarme chueco.

— No lo hice —repuso con sinceridad.

— ¡Eres un hijo de Morgana! Sabías que yo la quería desde hace tiempo…

— Me conoces, no fue algo que hiciera a propósito.

Ron crispó su mandíbula, era como si algo se estuviese clavando en su pecho, destrozando todo a su paso; sangre caliente parecía inundar su cerebro, para extinguir cualquier pensamiento reemplazado por una urgencia salvaje de lanzarle un _Crucio_ a su mejor amigo.

— Ya no se si te conozco —escupió con recelo —eres un imbécil… — la cólera imprimía un color rojo oscuro a su rostro resaltando sus pecas. Se acercó de nuevo a él pegando otro golpe en su cara que logró desequilibrar al Elegido —ese fue por mi hermana.

Harry sintió como un líquido espeso recorría sus fosas nasales para proseguir su camino por su labio superior. Sabía que de alguna forma merecía lo que le estaba pasando, se llevó la mano a la nariz confirmando que era su propia sangre la que en esos instantes manchaba su rostro, a la par que clavaba sus ojos en su amigo notando como la mirada azul de Ron se volvía un cuchillo que le estaba atravesando el corazón.

En ese momento las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes, Remus entró en la sala sintiendo la tensión del lugar. Sus pupilas escanearon a los chicos, notando el labio partido de Harry.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

— Que te lo diga este traidor… — apretó con tal fuerza la mandíbula que sus dientes emitieron un ruido áspero con pasos furiosos abandonó la sala dirigiéndose a las escaleras donde se topó con Hermione, quién se dirigía a verlos —tu y yo vamos a hablar.

La castaña de inmediato notó la brusquedad en su petición o más bien demanda, así como su dura mirada poco común en él. Enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus sentimientos, sabía que debía terminar de una buena vez con eso.

**xOxOx (H&H) xOxOx**

En el Ministerio…

— Hubo un ataque cerca de Lincolnshire —anunció un Piett desde la puerta.

— ¿Ya lo sabe Black? —preguntó Luckwood.

El hombre de compostura robusta negó. —No, sigue en Azkaban…

— No hay tiempo para esperarlo que alguien le envié una lechuza —manifestó Yannel determinada.

— Un _patronus_ será más rápido.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó una mujer de cabellos rizados.

— Buscaremos en todo el lugar…

En poco tiempo se encontraban en el lugar.

— Es por acá —señaló Piett encabezando el grupo de aurores.

Tonks observó con cierto horror la escena acordonada, en el suelo se encontraban el cuerpo de dos niños muertos a sangre fría por una maldición imperdonable. El estómago se le revolvió, separó su vista de ellos para observar unos metros adelante a sus padres muertos por la misma causa.

— Su único error fue estar en el camino de esos malditos —manifestó Yannel con coraje.

— ¿Sus varitas? —preguntó Dora al agente del Ministerio encargando de la escena.

— Fueron robadas junto con sus pertenencias valiosas —explicó fúnebre el hombre —su muerte fue rápida, no hay señales de tortura —agregó refiriéndose a los pequeños.

— Se nota que dieron pelea —refirió Cornwell poniendo atención en ciertas marcas en los adultos.

— Si al parecer…

No pudieron terminar de escuchar el informe del agente, el _patronus_ de una pantera las envolvió proveniente de Nigel Krutov. Habían dado con dos de los prófugos y necesitaban de su ayuda.

I**I** H&H **I**I

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Harry se sobó los golpes, su amigo tenía una buena derecha eso le quedaba claro. Resopló molesto consigo mismo. Se quitó sus gafas sintiendo una horrible pesadumbre apoderarse de él. No se iba a sentir bien mientras no se arreglara con Ronald. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz al menos no se la había rotó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Ron salió así? —cuestionó Remus con la vista clavada en el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

— Porque le confesé que me interesa Hermione —suspiró desanimado dejándose caer en el sillón sintiendo unas punzadas de dolor en su mandíbula.

Lupin lo miró con comprensión. — Es mejor que vayas a limpiarte la sangre y coloques un poco de hielo en esos golpes, en lo que consigues un tónico para evitar las marcas.

Potter se levantó de mala gana avanzando hacia el baño que se encontraba al fondo. —Si buscas a Sirius salió hace rato.

— Entonces ya se fue al Ministerio.

— Eso creo… — se encogió de hombros, con su padrino no se sabía bien podía estar en su trabajo o en algún lugar con una mujer.

— Harry dale tiempo a Ron —aconsejó deteniéndolo a unos pasos de la puerta.

Él asintió formando una tibia sonrisa. —Eso haré…

— Lo entenderá es algo terco pero valorara su amistad y se dará cuenta que vale más eso —agregó tratando de animarlo —. Hermione es una gran chica, espero que no lo olvides y sepas hacerla feliz.

— Es lo que quiero hacer —respondió después de unos segundos, las palabras de su ex profesor lo habían impactado en lo más profundo.

_«¿Acaso todos se han dado cuenta de lo qué me estaba pasando con Hermione? ¿Por qué nadie me abrió los ojos antes? Aunque no hubiesen podido cambiar lo que acaba de pasar, tarde o temprano hubiese tenido que enfrentar a Ron.»_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. H&H .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

En una habitación del segundo piso…

— Ron ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Hermione ansiosa por saber la razón de su estado.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste ir al Baile con Harry y no conmigo? —gruñó dolido. Deseaba llegar a la verdad no más mentiras disfrazadas.

Mione dejó su postura de defensa. ¿Cómo era posible que su amor por Harry pudiera causar dando dolor a otras personas? El corazón se le fue al fondo de su estómago. —Ron ya hablamos eso.

— ¡Con un demonio Hermione! No me trates como si no entendiera —barbotó encolerizado — ¡La verdad!

La castaña tembló ante su grito. Si ella podía sobrevivir batalla, enfrentar mortífagos, pasar E.X.T.A.S.I.S. pero a la hora de encarar a sus amigos no le era nada sencillo. Estaba sudando la gota gorda a punto del colapso nervioso.

Tragó en espeso, sentía su garganta seca como si un nudo se hubiese adueñado de ella. — Porque yo quería ir con él.

— Lo sabía… y ustedes me quisieron ver la cara diciéndome que iban como amigos —enunció con desprecio.

— Es que fue así…

Ronald soltó una carcajada llena de amargura. — ¿Y ahora quieres qué te crea? —preguntó acido.

— ¡Ron basta! —sus ojos le escocían, trató de contener las lagrimas — ¿Qué es lo qué te pasa?

— Pasa que tu sabías que yo sentía algo por ti, que te pedí que fuéramos novios… en ese momento acepte que me rechazaras, creí que con el tiempo cambiarías de opinión pero pronto me di cuenta de que estabas interesada en otro… pero jamás creí que fuese de mi mejor amigo, el novio de mi hermana…

Las palabras de Ron fueron como el azote de un látigo para Hermione, su labio inferior tembló por sentimiento que la embargaba, las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas. —Lo siento, pero yo nunca te engañe, fui muy clara contigo. Te dije que entre tú y yo no podía existir una relación amorosa.

Bilius dio un paso hacia ella con los ojos entornados respiraba con fuerza como si tratara de contener su enojo. —Debiste decirme que era por Harry.

— Es que yo no te rechace por Harry. Lo hice porque yo no podía verte como hombre, lo intente de verdad, de ahí que nos besáramos pero no funcionó —una expresión dolorida cruzó por el rostro de Mione, se limpió las lagrimas con un manotazo.

El gesto lastimoso en el rostro pecoso indicaba que acababa de asestarle un golpe mortal. Trató en vano de menguar el dolor en su pecho.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no dijo nada. — ¿Lo amas? — sus labios se despegaron con encono.

Mione apretó los puños para darse ánimo y fuerza, alzó nuevamente la mirada, encarando al pelirrojo. — Si —justo en ese momento pudo oír como el corazón de su amigo se hacia pedazos y como era ella quien estaba pisoteando con sus palabras esos pequeños trozos.

Ronald miró una última vez a la castaña con amargura para después dejarla sola en la habitación.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Cerca de Lincolnshire…

Nymphadora y Yannel arribaban al lugar un bosque llenó de follaje blanco por la nieve, a lo lejos podía ver rayos de distintos colores, los sonidos de la batalla llegaban hasta donde estaban.

— Yo iré por la izquierda —indicó Tonks caminando entre los árboles gigantescos.

Yan asintió en silencio, se internó en el bosque con todos sus sentidos alerta entre más se acercaba a la acción su corazón goleaba con más fuerza su pecho. De repente vio una persona desplazándose con rapidez entre la maleza y estaba segura que no era de sus compañeros.

— _Locomotor Mortis_ —lanzó el maleficio esperando que su oponente cayera con las piernas unidas, pero no sucedió como esperaba.

— _Confringo_ — una explosión se produjo cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Krutov apenas logró salvarlos. Aventándolos contra el suelo.

Nigel se incorporó llenó de tierra corrió hacia el hombre. — _Everte Statum._

— _Crucio_—gritó el presidiario escondiéndose tras un árbol. Krutov apenas logró esquivarla. Yan se arrastró tras una roca no podía quedarse en ese lugar se levantó cojeando una parte de la explosión había alcanzado su pierna nada que fuera permanente pero si le restaba movilidad.

Nymphadora no la estaba pasando mejor apenas podía atacar, esos malditos habían encontrado quien los ayudara de eso estaba segura. Tenía la respiración acelerada, se movió parcialmente para tener mejor campo de visibilidad. —_Mimblewimble_ —el hechizo golpeó de llenó a uno de ellos logrando atontarlo.

— Buen golpe —aduló Elijah Muhammad, un hombre negro de ojos verdes, quien tenía la cualidad de ser metamorfago.

— ¡Por los Fundadores! ¿Qué te pasó?

— Estoy bien —profirió con una mueca —¡Rayos… corre! —anunció obligándola a moverse los prófugos habían utilizado _Mobiliarbus,_un conjuro que lograba levitar el árbol que fuese de su gusto.

El tronco cayó cerca de ellos levantando una capa de tierra, el suelo se cimbró. Tonks entrecerró los ojos tosiendo no lograba ver nada había perdido su varita en el proceso. —¡Elijah!

— _Crucio_— exclamó un hombre moreno con barbas largas.

La metamorfaga se retorció sobre el musgo del bosque sus gritos de dolor llenaron el ambiente.

— _Protego_ —gritó Muhammad cubriendo el cuerpo de la metamorfaga —_Depulso_ —agregó lanzando un rayo contra el mortifago, mandándolo unos metros lejos de ellos, cayendo en unas rocas quedando inconsciente. De inmediato se arrastró hacia donde se encontraba la pelirrosa desmayada —. Nymph —la llamó tocando su mejilla con preocupación un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

Yannel estaba sofocada por la carrera, se escondió tras una piedra estaba seriamente lesionada y no encontraba por ningún lugar a Krutov. En ese momento todo era confuso, una sensación angustiante oprimía su pecho. No eran suficientes para detenerlos, posiblemente hubiese bajas.

— _Flipendo_ —lanzó un hombre rubio al encontrarla.

La castaña salió volando pegándose contra el tronco de un freno, cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto eso le causaría unas fracturas en una o dos costillas.

El mago oscuro estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella cuando se percató de que la caballería de aurores había llegado. —Acabaremos nuestro duelo en otra ocasión preciosa — le guiñó el ojo y con eso desapareció.

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*º ·*º**

Harry terminó de asearse el rostro, pero su ropa tenía una horrible mancha roja que asustaría a cualquiera, pareciera que hubiese estado en medio de un accidente. Su nariz estaba más recuperada debido a un hechizo que había aprendido durante la batalla, parte de su mandíbula aún le dolía cuando abría la boca o la cerraba pero estaba seguro que era temporal y que estaría bien pronto. El corte en sus labios duraría un poco más, pero era lo de menos.

Finalmente Remus se había ido después de dejarlo más tranquilo, dándole unos consejos. Esperaba que tuviese razón y recuperara su amistad con el pelirrojo, aunque lo veía poco probable aunque quizás estaba siendo pesimista, pero conocía a Ron y sabía que le llevaría tiempo.

Lo único que lo mantenía buen humor, era la idea de hablar con Hermione, cuando pensaba en ella, el mundo tendía a desaparecer. Un sonrisa boba se colocó en sus labios, subió un poco más animado la escalinata esperaba que se encontrara en su cuarto, sabía por el elfo que Oliver había abandonado hacia rato la casa, al igual que Ron.

Le agradaba saber que se encontraban solos, no quería interrupciones, quería tomarse el tema con calma. Disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba con ella antes de que se fuese a casa de sus padres, sabía que no la vería en días y debía aprovecharla.

Al llegar a su puerta podía sentir los desbocados latidos de su corazón rebotándole en el pecho con anticipación. Tocó la puerta con ansiedad esperando escuchar su dulce voz pero nada de eso sucedió, enarcó sus cejas, extrañado. No podía ser cierto, abrió la puerta con aprensión encontrando la habitación vacía.

Esto debía ser una mala jugada del destino. No podía creer que ahora que sabía lo que sentía la vida se empeñara por alejarla de él, quizás ese era el precio por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

Bufó frustrado, no sin antes estrellar sus nudillos en la pared, salió de la habitación cerrándola con un portazo. — ¿Dónde estás Hermione?

Entró a su habitación enfurruñado, no se le ocurría dónde podría estar su amiga. Parecía que estuviese huyendo de él, pero no había razón. A menos de que se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Por un momento la idea le pareció chocante, aunque poco después palideció. —No ella no puede dejarme, no justo ahora que lo sé… quizás quiera intentar algo con Oliver por eso estaba con él —se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello, su boca se secó y su estómago se apretó.

Por su mente pasaron todo tipo de pensamientos, pero el único fijo era que debía encontrarla a como diera lugar. Estaba por salir de su habitación cuando un paquete sobre su cama llamó su atención, se acercó con cautela notando una nota.

Tomó el pergamino reconociendo de inmediato la letra de su amiga.

_Harry espero que te guste._

_Con cariño H.J.G._

Las manos del buscador temblaron, dejó la nota de lado rompió el papel que envolvía el regalo. No necesitaba romper todo para darse cuanta que su amiga le había comprado el más reciente modelo de La Saeta Fuego, se quedó sin palabras, ese había sido un gran gasto.

Dejó la escoba sobre la cama, ahora era más importante hablar con Hermione, y si para eso tenía que ir al mundo muggle pues eso haría. Tomó una mochila y echó un poco de todo. Se cambió la ropa por una que no asustara a la gente, iba ir a la casa de su amiga y debía dar una buena impresión, aunque con una playera y una sudadera limpia bastaría.

Abandonó su habitación, convencido que era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. Escribió una nota rápida para Sirius, no quería que se preocupara al no encontrarlo porque si todo salía bien pasaría unos días con la familia Granger

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*º ·*º**

Cerca de Lincolnshire…

Sirius maldecía por lo bajo la zona estaba hecha un desastre pero lo que lo tenía con la sangre hirviendo era que las cosas no habían salido bien para nadie de su equipo, había lesionados.

Por otra parte sólo habían logrado capturar a uno de los muchos que habían escapado, y ahora contaban con varitas y ayuda, lo que les dificultaría el trabajo de encontrarlos. Debía tomar medidas para prevenir que esto volviera a suceder, tendrían que sacar boletines y repartirlos por todo el mundo mágico.

Respiró profundamente, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. Se encontraba al lado de la ambulancia preocupado por Tonks. No tenía tantas heridas por fuera como por dentro. Mandarle el _patronus_ con el mensaje a su amigo, le había costado porque sabía la reacción que provocaría en él.

Se giró para ver a Yannel, al menos estaba consiente pero sus heridas la tendrían unos días en St. Mungo. Al verla así con aquellos rasguños le daban ganas de acabar con ese tipo con sus propios puños. Ya se encargaría de él cuando lo tuviese enfrente y le recordaría cada una de las heridas de la castaña.

En ese momento apareció Remus sus miradas se cruzaron, podía leer en la expresión de su amigo lo mal que la estaba pasado. Al llegar el hombre no tuvo ojos más que para su esposa, a quien tomó de la mano con aprensión.

— Dora…

— Esta inconsciente —explicó compartiendo su dolor —estará bien —agregó colocando su mano en el hombro del licántropo —, es mejor que te vayas con ella.

Sirius hubiese querido acompañar a Yannel pero le era imposible con todo lo que había sucedido en la zona, tenía que encabezar los trabajos de limpieza y después ir a St. Mungo para custodiar al único mortifago que habían atrapado.

xOxOx (H&H) xOxOx

Poco después de que su _conversación_ con Ron hubiese concluido, había realizado un par de cosas antes de abandonar el mundo mágico, regresando a su casa, con sus padres. Ahora se encontraba acurrucada en su cama con las rodillas debajo del mentón. Se enjuagó las lagrimas nuevamente, todo había sido un desastre, había causado pesar y dolor a sus amigos.

— ¿Una lechuza? —se movió de su posición al escuchar el insistente picoteo del ave en su ventana. Recorrió la cortina, quitó el cerrojo dejando entrar a la lechuza, desamarró la carta. Reviso su exterior esperando encontrar remitente pero extrañamente no había nada. Intrigada por el misterio rompió el ceño en cuanto la abrió reconoció la caligrafía.

— Víktor… — su boca mostró una "o" perfecta, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Krum pasaría unos días con ella.

Se llevó una mano a la frente. —¡Por Merlín, es verdad…! Lo invite en mi última carta.

En ese momento su madre abrió la puerta después de anunciarse con unos golpecillos que pasaron desapercibidos para la ex leona.

— Hija, no vas a creer quién acaba de llegar —manifestó Jean con una sonrisa. Mione levantó la mirada, enarcando su ceja. Seguramente era algún amigo de sus padres o algún familiar al que deseaban que saludara. Después de todo, el mundo solía preguntar dónde se encontraba su única hija cuando no estaba en casa, aunque sus padres solían excusar diciendo que se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero.

— Ahora bajo… — respondió observando como su madre cerraba la puerta — ¿No será Viktor?

Miró el techo pidiéndole ayuda a Cirse, se enjuagó el rostro en el baño, lo último que quería era que sus padres se preocuparan. Tomó una bocanada de aire y bajó las escaleras, pero al irse acercando a la sala pudo reconocer la voz que platicaba con sus padres.

_«No puede ser Harry… tan mal estoy que ya lo escuchó en todas partes. De seguro son figuraciones mías_.»

Aunque para ser figuraciones suyas, el sonido de la voz era casi idéntico. Su corazón parecía estallar en su caja torácica con cada paso que daba hacia la sala, en cuanto sus ojos curiosos se asomaron en la habitación, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban obligándola a agarrarse de la puerta. No lo estaba imaginando, Harry se encontraba en un sillón tomando una taza de té mientras hablaba con sus padres.

_«¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? ¿Habrá pasado algo? Claro que pasó algo por eso los golpes en su cara.»_

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su padre. —Hermione… ¿por qué no entras y te unes a nosotros?

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rosadas, había sido descubierta en su escrutinio poco discreto. Una oleada de calor la recorrió al sentir la profunda mirada esmeralda de su amigo en ella.

— Claro… — avanzó con duda, situándose al lado de Potter en el sillón debido a que o había otro espació libre —Harry… — trató de buscar respuestas a las preguntas que aún no había formulado.

— Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo y hablamos…

**:*:*:*:*:*:** H&H **:*:*:*:*:*:**

Ronald se encontraba sentado en la barra de las Tres escobas, en la mano sostenía su tercer vaso de whiskey. Su cuerpo se encontraba ahí pero su mente no. Seguía enojado con sus dos amigos pero más que eso se sentía traicionado, desecho… una vez más había sido rechazado, todo el mundo siempre veía a Harry mientras que él era su sombra.

Siempre había sido la sombra, primero de sus cinco hermanos, después de su mejor amigo. Y cuando había creído que no era así, que él tenía su propio camino, que la gente lo buscaba por ser él, fue en ese momento que había decido confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione, por un momento se creyó completo, querido… y el beso que consideraba el mejor de su vida había sido simplemente un espejismo, una mala jugada. Al final ella lo había rechazado y ahora por fin sabía la razón: Harry Potter.

¿Podía ser la vida más amarga? La respuesta era simple: si.

Finalmente su más profundo temor se había vuelto realidad, creía que lo había vencido durante la guerra pero al final su temor había ganado, ahora la relación entre Harry y Hermione era inminente.

Curvó sus labios con amargura, estaba destrozado. Quizás siempre había sabido que su amiga quería a Harry, era solo que no lo quería aceptar. Aquello había estado en sus narices ¿cómo no se había percatado de ello?, ella siempre cuidando de él, procurándolo, ayudándolo… si que lo habían engañado todo ese tiempo haciéndole creer que sólo se querían como amigos y hermanos, que bazofia.

De cualquier forma la puñalada ya había sido clavada, por más que quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes no lo iban a ser, no podía cambiar los sentimientos de Harry ni de los de Hermione. Lo cual lo dejaba como había estado los últimos meses, con el corazón herido.

Ni las palabras de Harry, ni las lágrimas de Hermione lo harían sentir mejor.

Se bebió de un sólo tragó el resto de su bebida, quería olvidar ese dolor horrible que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro e iba a olvidar al menos por un rato.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Hermione se arrebujo en su suéter, acomodó su bufanda de forma que el viento no le diera de lleno en su pecho, miró de reojo a Harry. Se encontraba echa un mar de nervios porque él no había pronunciado ni media palabra desde que había salido de su casa. Además era la primera vez que estaban solos desde lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto del chico.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

Harry no era indiferente a lo que le pasaba a su amiga, él estaba igual o más nervoso. Frotó sus manos tratando de entrar en calor, la verdad era que no sabía por dónde comenzar, al llegar ahí había creído que todo fluiría con facilidad.

La castaña se retiró el guante y acarició con sumo cuidado el labio lesionado tocándolo apenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Harry sintió un extraño cosquilleo.

— ¿Fue Ron? —preguntó buscando sus mirada.

— Si…

— Es un bruto —manifestó sincera, no podía evitar molestarse por lo que el pelirrojo le había hecho a Harry. Aunque una parte de ella se sentía culpable seguramente le había pegado porque había descubierto que ella le quería —, lo siento…

Potter negó con su cabeza, colocó su mano sobre la de la ex leona, queriendo retener su calor. Sus miradas se encontraron transmitiéndose un sin fin de sentimientos que lograron turbarlos momentáneamente.

— Harry… ¿es por eso qué estas aquí? —indagó temerosa —. Le he dicho que te quiero y se ha puesto mal. Lo siento… quizás esto afecte tu relación con él y también con Ginny… — bajó su mirada no podía seguir viéndolo después de todo lo que había causado.

Él curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa, movió su mano dejando en libertad la de Hermione, tomó su mentón logrando que elevara su rostro y volvieran a conectarse sus miradas.

— No ha sido sólo tu culpa.

Mione pestañó confundida. —Pero…

— Te lo hubiese dicho anoche pero saliste corriendo sin darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo —profirió inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella. Estaba deseando robarle un beso, saborear sus labios, deleitarse con su sabor.

«_¿Qué es lo qué esta queriendo decirme… será…?»_.

El corazón de la castaña latía desquiciado dentro de su pecho reaccionando ante la cercanía, aquella esperanza que había estado presente todo el día dentro de ella aumentó con cada segundo.

Su rostro estaba tan rojo como una manzana, podía sentir como sus respiraciones se combinaban entre si.

— Harry ¿tu…?

Potter no aguantó más la tentación, cerró la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, colocando su mano en la nuca de Hermione mientras que su otra mano se deslizó por la espalda hasta llegar la cintura.

El repentino contacto entre sus labios pilló por sorpresa a Mione, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par con el corazón desbocado con riesgo de que saliera saltando de su pecho en cualquier momento, cerró sus ojos al sentirse superada por la oleada de sensaciones que comenzaron a bullir de su interior.

El pulso de Harry se aceleró en cuanto sus labios se tocaron reconociéndose, acoplándose, amándose. Tenerla entre sus brazos era lo mejor que le había pasado. El beso logró nublarle todos sus sentidos aunque pese a eso podía sentir por el espeso líquido que le recorría las venas, el deseo, una pasión que nunca antes había sentido.

Parecía que como si se hubieran estado esperando el uno al otro durante tanto tiempo, ninguno quería separarse del otro. Hermione se paró de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor, aferrando sus manos a los hombros del moreno. Nunca pensó que besar por tercera vez a Harry sería infinitamente mejor que en las otras ocasiones, se dejó perder entre sus fuertes brazos.

Permitiéndole la entrada a su boca que él invadió con delicadeza que no evitó que un cosquilleo rondara por todo su cuerpo provocando agradables sensaciones que debilitaron sus piernas.

Potter sentía como si alguien hubiese soltado una snitch en su estómago y estuviese aleteando en su interior. Un calor intenso lo envolvió al introducirse entre sus labios, aunque sinceramente su boca estaba resintiendo aquellos movimientos debido a los golpes que su amigo le había propinado, pero aquel sutil dolor no se comparaba al placer del que era preso.

El beso prosiguió más de unos segundos y ninguno de ellos quiso tomar un descanso hasta que fue inevitable, Harry se separó lo suficiente para que los dos tomaran un respiro que buena falta les hacia después de aquella demostración de cariño.

Se movió ligeramente dejando que su nariz rozara sus mejillas carmesí, disfrutando simplemente del momento, de cómo su corazón temblaba por la emoción, había estado loco, tonto… estúpido, para no darse cuenta de que en ella estaba toda su felicidad.

Dentro de la tristeza por el daño que les habían hecho a los hermanos Weasley, no podía más que sentirse afortunado por haber llegado hasta ahí y no perder aquello que podía ser el motor de vida para los dos.

— Te quiero… — le suspiró al oído, provocando un estremecimiento en su amiga.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se había detenido en el segundo en el que su amigo le había dicho aquellas mágicas palabras, que la había llenado de un regocijo que no tenía comparación. Tenía ganas de reír, llorar, saltar… correr pero sin duda lo principal era de perderse en sus labios. Merlín era tan maravilloso ese momento que solo deseaba que el tiempo parara y escucharlo repetirle una y otra vez que la quería.

Se separó ligeramente para poder encontrar su rostro. —Repítelo… — pidió al borde de las lagrimas.

Harry la miró enternecido, acarició su rostro acunándolo entre sus manos. —Te quiero y no sabes cuanto, perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes…

Hermione rió nerviosa dejando salir unas lágrimas de felicidad pura, cabeceó negando logrando que sus rizos se movieran. Se había quedado sin palabras presa de aquel sentimiento. Lo abrazó con fuerza queriendo asegurarse que no era otra de sus fantasías, que finalmente era real.

Potter sonrió complacido, estrechándola con fervor. No sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero ella le estaba devolviendo tantas cosas sin saberlo, lo estaba rescatando de aquella frialdad y distanciamiento en el que había ido cayendo lentamente tras aquella horrible batalla, devolviéndole las ganas de vivir.

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, pero cuando se separaron tenían la nariz roja y ciertas partes de su cuerpo dormidas por el frío, no sabía en que momento había comenzado a nevar pero ahora los dos estaban cubiertos de copos de nieve.

Sonrió tontamente rozando sus labios, notando que a causa del beso apasionado que habían compartido, la herida en el labio de Harry se había abierto. Lo miró apenada sonrojándose hasta las raíces, sacó un pañuelo que llevaba en la bolsa limpiando el golpe. —Lo siento, debemos ir a casa para que te cure…

Harry colocó una sonrisa bonachona. —Eso puede esperar por ahora —enunció volviendo a atrapar los labios de su amiga, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso.

**OoOoOoO**

**Continuará…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo?**

*º*º*º*º

Hola, por fin estamos aquí con este nuevo capítulo, empieza el romance y desbordaremos en escenas de miel y pasión jajaja… claro que los celos estarán presentes y también habrá un poco de dolor en el camino, tristeza pero al final todo estará bien o eso creemos.

Muchas gracias por leer la historia de verdad valoramos que lo lean y mucho más que comenten. Finalmente este es un fic por una pareja que no pudo ser lamentablemente, pero soñemos que es posible.

Queremos agradecer principalmente a las siguientes personas:

**angel de acuario:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y claro que Harry no tiene por qué volver con Ginny, se quedara con Hermione eso es seguro. Aunque la pelirroja haga las cosas un poco difíciles. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Amely Potter**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Apreciamos tu apoyo. Pues si Oliver esta tomando un papel interesante en la historia y Ginn pues si nadie quisiera estar en su situación. Esperamos que puedas leer el capítulo y te guste. Saludos y abrazos.

**Lean Black**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Si Ginn no será una rival fácil y Ron pues le tomara un tiempo entender las cosas. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Kaoru Takeda**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, si le faltaba acción respecto a mortifagos pero en este capítulo ya abarcamos ese lado, ojala te guste. Saludos y abrazos.

**Erendi Cullen**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**DeniGranger**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Por fin en este capítulo Harry y Hermione hablaron, ahora oficialmente están juntos, aunque les falta resolver ciertas cosas, la historia sigue. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**HHR**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentarla. Si a partir de ahora será mucho romance y amor para Harry y Hermione eso no lo dudes. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo principalmente el final. Saludos y abrazos.

**CamilittaRo**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer toda la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Mayra cim:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tus comentarios, si es una situación difícil la que esta pasando Harry y Hermione pero por fin están juntos. Pues hemos vuelto con este capítulo, ojala no te decepcionemos, esperamos que te guste. Saludos y abrazos.

**Rosalie Lilian Hale:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentar. En este nuevo capítulo por fin Harry y Hermione estarán juntos y vendrán cosas interesantes, esperamos que te guste. Saludos y abrazos.

**Safi**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, por fin Harry y Hermione están juntos ojala que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Amicus**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y si todo se volverá amor muy pronto. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Nathalia Andrea**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia. Te llamaremos nathi, si sigue el amor entre Harry y Hermione viviendo paso a paso su relación. Si en algún punto Harry le dará su merecido a Oliver. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Michiko Utau:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer y comentar. También esperamos que tengas un buen año y la escuela te de un poquito de tiempo para leer el nuevo capítulo. Dónde habrá un poco de todo. Más peleas de Ron y Harry, Ron vs Hermione pero al final un poco de amor de la pareja protagónica. Te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Karlyzhaa**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario. Pues nosotras también somos de la idea de que debió ser al final Harry y Hermione. Pero si entraste a nuestro perfil podrás darte cuenta que nos gustan varias parejas y algunas un poco extrañas. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Cherry**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, por fin en este capítulo la ansiada platica entre Harry y Hermione. Ojala te que te guste. Saludos y abrazos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	14. Tan solo tú

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

OoOoOoOo

_**Tan sólo tú…**_

Y aunque Potter se encontraba regocijante de amor, no quería decir que le agradara mucho estar en ese momento en la sala de los Granger.

— Harry deja de moverte, ni siquiera te he tocado —profirió con el algodón a unos centímetros del labio de su casi novio.

— Hermione en serio no es necesario, se me quitará pronto, seguro mañana estoy bien.

La castaña puso sus ojos en blanco, no entendía por qué le temía al ardor que le podía causar el desinfectante, vamos, él era el héroe del mundo mágico, había resistido peores heridas.

— Cierra los ojos y lo haré rápido.

— Sólo lo haré si después me das un beso —exclamó pícaro.

Mione cabeceó negando, aunque no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que estaba estampada en su rostro.

— ¿Sólo uno? —enarcó su ceja, respondiendo a su coqueteo. Sintiendo el ya conocido cosquilleó en estómago.

— Bueno… podríamos comenzar con eso —estaba por acercarse a besarla cuando Jane apareció mirándolos con curiosidad. De inmediato Harry se puso rígido, un sonrojo adornó sus pálidas mejillas. No sabía cómo tomarían los padres de su amiga su naciente relación, había llegado ahí como su amigo y después de una corta caminata se habían vuelto novios, porque eso eran ¿o no?

— ¿Ya has terminado de curarlo? —indagó su madre.

Una sombra rosada se repartió por el rostro de la castaña, su mirada era como la de una niña que realiza una travesura y no quiere que su madre la descubra; la verdad era que aún no sabía cómo decirles que ahora salía con Harry. Bueno no es como si tuviese mucha experiencia en eso, en realidad era nula, pues nunca había presentado a nadie como su novio ¿estarían sus padres preparados para eso? ¿Su padre entendería qué su pequeña había crecido?

— En eso estábamos —pronunció después de unos segundos.

— Está bien, no tarden, la cena esta servida y solo los estamos esperando —señaló pasando su mirada castaña de su hija a su invitado.

— Ahora vamos…

Ambos respiraron con alivió al ver a la mujer desaparecer por el marco del muro que separaba las habitaciones.

La ex leona suspiró regresando su mirada a Harry. —Debemos decirles…

— Lo sé, pero podemos esperar un poco ¿no? Al menos hasta que regresemos al mundo mágico —sugirió encogiendo ligeramente sus hombros.

— Harry —se quejó Hermione dándole un pequeño golpecillo en su hombro —, mis padres no te harán nada.

— Si tu lo dices… pero será mejor que tu prepares el terreno, así sabré a que atenerme.

— Lo pensare, de todas formas no tiene que ser esta noche —asintió sin poder creerlo, quién diría que aquel día que por la mañana era uno de los peores, daría un giro completamente diferente. Ahora se encontraba disfrutaba de las mieles del amor, pero no dejaba de sentir una espina en su corazón, un dolorcillo que la atormentaba y tenía nombre: los hermanos Weasley.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al notar como la sombra de la tristeza apagaba la belleza de su sonrisa, la cual finalmente terminó por marchitarse.

— Estaba pensando en Ron y Ginny…

Potter pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de su amiga. —Yo también me siento mal por ellos y entiendo lo que sientes.

— ¿Qué haremos?

— Supongo que esperar, darles tiempo para que lo asimilen —comentó atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola —, aún tengo que hablar con Ginny.

Mione tembló entre sus brazos, aferrándose instintivamente a su sudadera. No soportaría tenerlo y después perderlo, no sabía lo qué haría si él decidiera que aún quería a la pelirroja, la imagen atravesó su mente y su corazón como una flecha certera, dejando un miedo que la dejó helada hasta la médula.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de la chica, la estrechó con más fuerza, pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo, poco faltaba para que la tuviese sobre él. —El que yo tenga que hablar con Ginny no quiere decir que vaya a volver con ella.

Ella se separó ligeramente, sólo para poder ver su rostro. — ¿Estas seguro? Porque yo…

— Yo estoy contigo y eso es lo que debe importarte.

Ella pareció relajarse ligeramente y su miedo se transformó en confianza, debía creer en él y en sus palabras, si quería que su relación funcionara. Potter inclinó la cabeza y cubrió con suavidad su boca, los labios de Hermione eran tan suaves y tenían un sabor único que simplemente lograban desconectarlo de todo a su alrededor. El calor del encuentro fue inmediato y abrumador como el torrente de emociones que lo invadían cada vez que sus bocas se unían.

Hermione le respondió con la misma intensidad, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuello, sintiendo como una explosión de sensaciones se desataba en su cuerpo, inflamando su corazón de amor, cada beso que compartían era distinto y especial, era algo sencillamente perfecto, sus bocas se amoldaban como si hubiesen sido hechas para encajar como dos piezas de un puzzle. Podía pasar horas besándolo y no cansarse jamás de él.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Harry!

La castaña se separó con lentitud al escuchar la voz de su madre, sonrió dentro del beso. — Debemos ir —murmuró sin querer separarse de él, depositó besos cortos en los labios de su amigo antes de soltarlo por completo.

Harry gruñó ligeramente en respuesta, pero finalmente accedió no sin antes robarle otro beso. Finalmente después de unos minutos lograron llegar al comedor.

**º*º*º*º*º*º H&Hº*º*º*º*º*º**

En el mundo mágico…

Sirius se encontraba en la cuarta planta de St. Mungo donde atendían a los heridos por embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados y demás. Observaba a su amigo Remus caminar de un lado a otro por el pasillo, pasar sus manos con desesperación por su rostro y cabello, golpear la pared con coraje y lo peor era que se sentía culpable porque debía haber estado en esa batalla, no en Azkaban.

— Debí estar ahí para defenderla…

— No eres él único, yo también.

— No quiero perderla —confesó con la voz llena de temor y el rostro contraído en un rictus de sufrimiento.

— Ella es fuerte, estará bien —consoló confiando fervientemente en ello. Después de todo no era la primera vez que la mujer recibía una maldición de parte de un mago oscuro. Posó una mano en el hombro del licántropo —. Ven sentémonos —lo arrastró hasta el sillón.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el licántropo se atreviera a hablar, pero es que no lograba sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su mujer herida. — ¿Qué pasó con el maldito…?

— Sigue inconsciente, los sanadores aún están atendiéndolo —crispó sus manos con coraje, hasta que sus nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Remus compartía su sentir, deseaba ir al cuarto de ese bastardo y acabar con sus propias manos con él.

— ¿Cómo están los demás?

— Piett tiene algunas fracturas, pero estará bien en unos días. Muhammad tiene algunos golpes graves, quizás este una semana aquí, Krutov…

— ¿Y Yannel? —inquirió sabiendo que había estado evitando hablar de ella.

Black tragó duro, su corazón pegó un golpe violento contra su nuez de Adán. —Aún no he ido a verla.

— Canuto, deberías ir…

— Posiblemente este descansando, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo a esperar noticias.

— No puedes seguir huyendo, sólo ve, largo…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. H&H .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

En la casa de la familia Granger…

— Harry nos alegra de que hayas venido a pasar navidad con nosotros —manifestó Jean, al finalizar la cena.

— A mi también me alegra —musitó mirando de reojo a Mione, buscando su mano por debajo de la mesa, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran —, gracias por recibirme.

— Los amigos de mi hija siempre serán recibidos —mencionó John Granger.

— ¿Cuándo es que llegara tu otro amigo?

Harry giró totalmente su cara para ver a su amiga, enarcando su ceja interrogante. Mione sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba, había olvidado por completo la visita de Krum. Entrecerró su ojos sintiendo como su casi novio apretaba su mano en espera de su respuesta.

— Posiblemente mañana.

— Llegara justamente para navidad —manifestó su madre sonriendo.

— ¿Cuál amigo? —preguntó sin pensar Harry, habló muy despacio, y totalmente calmado, pero la castaña pudo ver el brillo oscuro que se apoderó de sus pupilas.

— Olvide decírtelo, pero va a venir Viktor —le sonrió nerviosa, ocultando su rostro detrás de la cascada de rizos rebeldes.

El enfado y los celos crecían en el interior del buscador con sorprendente intensidad, extinguiendo cualquier pensamiento racional. Sólo sabía que no deseaba a Krum cerca de Hermione, en el pasado las cosas habían sido diferentes pero ahora él estaba con ella.

— Bueno chicos, ¿qué harán?

— Estaremos en la sala…

— Yo estaré en el Estudio por si necesitan algo —comentó John, quien besó la mejilla de su mujer antes de incorporarse —, gracias por la cena.

— Preparare el cuarto donde te quedaras Harry —avisó Jean, recogiendo los platos.

— Gracias…

— Harry ¿por qué no te adelantes a la sala? Yo ayudaré a mi mamá a recoger esto.

Potter asintió con la mandíbula tensa, en unas cuantas zancadas ya se encontraba en la sala, rumiando por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué lo habrá invitado o será que él se invitó solo? No, aquí el único que se invito solo fui yo, pero entonces ¿A qué viene? ¿Qué intenciones tendrá?

Pasó las manos por su desordenada melena hasta que llegó a su nuca, ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad, jamás había sentido unos celos a esa magnitud, no eran la clase de celos que había sentido al ver a Ginevra en brazos de otros hombres.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire en busca de que su sangre dejara de hervir, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que en el pasado su chica había estado en brazos de ese búlgaro.

— Harry —lo llamó por segunda vez, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Viktor estaría contigo en navidad? —inquirió en un gruñido.

Hermione lo llevó hasta el sillón cercano al ventanal y al árbol de navidad, prendió el televisor para que amortiguara el sonido de sus voces.

— Este día pasaron tantas cosas que lo olvide —repuso sentándose a su lado. Potter la miró fijamente como sopesando la idea de preguntarle o no más —, di algo, por favor.

— Yo preferiría que no viniera —soltó malhumorado hundiéndose en el sillón.

La ex leona lo miró con curiosidad, todo estaba tan claro. — ¿Estas celoso?

— ¿Yo? ¿De Krum?…No —bufó frunciendo sus labios en un gesto de desagrado.

La castaña dejó salir una suave risa, logrando que Harry la mirara, se veía hermosa cuando reía, no podía seguir molesto si ella hacia eso, le estaba jugando chueco porque se suponía que debían estar dialogando sobre ese jugador de Quidditch, que ya no le caía tan bien.

— Me gusta escucharte reír…

Hermione lo miró emocionada, aún con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. —Harry… — entrelazó sus manos, disfrutando de la sensación eléctrica que la recorría cada vez que se tocaban —si yo hubiese sabido que todo esto pasaría, no lo hubiese invitado.

— Ah lo invitaste —chasqueó su lengua, resentido.

— Si —aceptó encogiendo un poco sus hombros, posó su mano desocupada en la mejilla de Harry, obligándolo a que la mirara —Viktor es un gran amigo.

— Y también es el que vio en ti a una chica cuando ni Ron ni yo lo hicimos, para él luciste aquel vestido que resaltó tu belleza y…

— Esta es una conversación absurda, que no te das cuenta que yo estoy enamorada de ti, lo he estado por años y no porque aparezca Viktor yo me lanzaré a sus brazos y menos ahora que estamos juntos. Harry me conoces.

— Lo sé, discúlpame. Es sólo que no se qué me pasa… siento que te he decepcionado tanto al no verte más que como una amiga durante estos años y temo que llegue otro que si te valore a la primera y tu puedas…

— Así llegaran mil, que lo dudo… nunca he sido tan solicitada —entornó sus ojos, para después pasear su mano por el rostro del chico —, yo seguiría queriéndote a ti.

Harry tomó su mano besando su muñeca justo donde sentía su trémulo pulso. No sabía que había hecho para merecer a una mujer como ella, pero Merlín sabía que lo agradecía, porque cada vez que la escuchaba decir que lo quería su corazón se inundaba de un sentimiento tan profundo qué no sabía cómo describir.

No pudo evitar maldecir la distancia que los separaba, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que la había besado. Estaba sediento del néctar de su boca, de sus caricias, de su aroma rodeándolo, embriagándolo…

La jaló con intención de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, recargada en su pecho, qué importaba si sus padres se daban cuenta, ahora lo único importante eran ellos.

— Harry, puede entrar mi papá… — manifestó colocando sus manos en el pecho del ex león evitando así que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto, miró con aprensión la entrada a la sala.

— Hermione —se quejó el moreno, en su voz se denotaba la suplica silenciosa.

— Espera ¿escuchas eso?

— No —denegó cansado de esperar, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

— Harry espera, creo que es una lechuza… — se deshizo de su agarre y abrió la ventana, topándose con el ave café, tomó la carta reconociendo la caligrafía del Merodeador.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

En St. Mungo…

Siendo prácticamente sacado a patadas de la sala de espera por el licántropo, Sirius se encontraba ahora en el cuarto de la agente del Ministerio, observando como dormía tranquilamente. Su rostro mostraba algunas raspaduras y moretones, se atrevió a acariciarlo, su piel estaba fría al tacto lo cual le preocupo.

Cornwell se removió ligeramente, despertando de su letargo, desplazó sus pupilas parpadeando un par de veces en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del cuarto.

— ¿Sirius?

— Hola…

Yan trató de moverse pero se sentía lánguida y ligeramente adolorida, porque estaba consciente de su último duelo, además de las heridas con las que había llegado al hospital. Se miró a si misma, no estaba tan mal pudo haber sido peor si la caballería no hubiese llegado y lo sabía.

— No te esfuerces, estas bajo la influencia de muchas pociones —explicó tocando su hombro para obligarla a regresar a su posición de reposo.

— Me siento un poco mareada.

— Se te quitara después de unas horas, necesitas descansar.

— ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Nym?

— Están recuperándose, Remus esta con Nym… va estar bien — Canuto sabía que hacia mal en mentirle, pero tampoco ganaba nada con preocuparla y menos en el estado en que estaba, porque conocía lo testaruda que podía ser y seguramente querría levantarse e ir a la sala de espera hasta que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos el estado de su amiga.

Yannel se relajó al escuchar eso, respirando con tranquilidad. — ¿Has logrado sacarle información al detenido?

— No aún esta siendo atendido por sanadores, pero en cuanto este consiente lo haré, aunque si no ocurre pronto, yo me encargare de que despierte… conozco un par de tácticas efectivas.

— Me lo puedo imaginar, pero quieres hacer las cosas de acuerdo a los procedimientos del Ministerio, no busques problemas —pidió con su voz somnolienta, el pelinegro gruño en respuesta — ¿Harry ya lo sabe?

Sirius despejó su rostro de los mechones negros que caían en él, sabía que lo que le diría no le gustaría a la mujer. —No.

— ¿Qué? Debes decírselo… ya basta de ocultarle las cosas, no es un niño.

Black crispó su mandíbula, logrando que su dentadura chocara entre si causando un sonido peculiar. —Ya lo sé, en cuanto vaya a la casa se lo diré…

— No esperes tanto, seguro lo del ataque ya se difundió.

Sabía que tenía razón, no podía posponerlo más. —Iré a decírselo.

Black estuvo un poco más con ella hasta que se quedó dormida, besó su frente y salió de la habitación regresando al lado de licántropo, pero al llegar a la sala de espera no lo encontró, preocupado porque algo le hubiese sucedido a la metamorfaga, detuvo a una enfermera que caminaba con prisa por el pasillo.

— Disculpe necesito saber que pasó con una agente que se encontraba siendo atendida por los sanadores, su apellido es Lupin.

La mujer estaba dispuesta a despacharlo y seguir con su camino, pero al ver su rostro y lo atractivo que era decidió atenderlo.

— La paciente se encuentra en la habitación 228, su esposo esta con ella —expuso revisando sus informes.

— ¿Y se encuentra bien?

— Su estado es delicado.

— Gracias — se dirigió a las habitaciones con el corazón sobrecogido por la preocupación, entró sin siquiera tocar, no estaba para esas sutilizas. De inmediato su mirada se dirigió a la mujer tendida en aquella cama, descolorida, con los labios secos y su cabello había perdido su excéntrico color dejando un café rata opaco.

Tragó con dificultad, acercándose lentamente a la cama. Remus ni siquiera se había girado para verlo, seguía con la vista clavada en su mujer, tomando su mano como si esperara que su contacto le devolviese la vitalidad.

Sirius tomó la otra mano de la metamorfaga, pasando lentamente su pulgar por el dorso. Deseaba poder quedarse, pero quizás era mejor darle un espacio a Remus con su esposa.

— Volveré más tarde, debo ir a la casa a avisarle a Harry y a Ron.

— Es lo mejor, aunque quizás Ron no este, por la tarde fui a buscarte y me encontré a Harry y Ron peleando.

— ¿Peleando? —su tono fue de total incredulidad, aunque un segundo después lo comprendió — Fue por lo que Harry siente por Hermione.

— Si, al parecer Ron no lo tomó nada bien.

El pelinegro se pasó la mano por su rostro. «_Y para colmó debo decirle esto a Harry, ojala al menos este bien con Hermione.»_

— Iré a ver lo qué sucede, avísame cualquier novedad.

Después de un corto tiempo llegó a la mansión encontrándola en silencio, avanzó hacia la sala donde encontró una nota, una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

— Vaya, vaya… no pensé que Harry fuera hasta su casa, si que le urgía estar con ella, aunque es lógico ha pasado tanto tiempo sin una novia.

Se sirvió una copa de whiskey, había sido un día muy largo y lo que faltaba. Escribió la carta diciéndole lo estrictamente necesario, los por menores se los daría cuando volviera.

**xOxOx (H&H) xOxOx**

En la casa de la familia Granger…

— Es de Sirius, supongo que es para ti.

— Si, ya debe de haber encontrado mi carta —la tomó abriéndola, la extendió para que los dos pudieran leerla.

_**Harry me entere de tu pelea con Ron, tarde o temprano lo entenderá.**_

_**Fue toda una sorpresa que te hayas ido al mundo muggle y como no has vuelto supongo que te fue muy bien con Hermione, compórtate y no hagas nada que yo no haría, espero que duermas en tu cuarto, y no haya visitas nocturnas, porque no creo que a sus padres les gustaría verte salir de su cuarto, pero si lo hacen utilicen los hechizos pertinentes para no ser descubiertos y para cuidarse.**_

El rostro de Hermione se había vuelto más rojo que un tomate maduro, estaba abochornada por las palabras del Merodeador, y eso que no lo tenía enfrente.

_«Por Gryffindor, ¿cómo se le ocurre decirnos eso? Bueno no es que yo no quiera estar cerca de Harry y dormir con él y…»._

Agitó su cabeza deteniendo el tren de sus pensamientos lo último que necesitaba era seguir pensando en eso, ya estaba lo suficientemente acalorada como para agregar sus fantasías.

Se giró para ver de hiato a Harry notando como el rubor iba abandonando sus mejillas y su semblante se volvía una mascara de preocupación. De inmediato regresó su mirada a la misiva, su expresión se fue contrayendo conforme leía.

_**Harry quiero que tomes con calma esto, el día de ayer hubo una fuga de presos en Azkaban, ya hubo un ataque cerca de Lincolnshire, hemos capturado a uno de los fugitivos pero los demás siguen libres. Lamentablemente hubo aurores heridos, Nymphadora y Yannel se encuentran en St. Mungo, estarán bien en unos días.**_

_**Toma tus precauciones, no es necesario que vuelvas, el Ministerio se esta haciendo cargo. Espera noticias y dedícate a disfrutar de estos días, te lo mereces.**_

_**Saludos a Hermione.**_

_**Sirius Black**_

Harry sintió como su estómago se contraía con cada palabra, la preocupación se había aglomerado en su garganta causándole un denso nudo.

— Debo ir…

— Yo voy contigo —dijo sin pensarlo, uniendo sus manos.

Potter miró a través de sus lentes sus manos entrelazadas, sentir su calidez lo ayudaba a calmar la pesadumbre que crecía en su interior a cada minuto, así como el mar de sentimientos oscuros atados a recuerdos de Voldemort, mortifagos, muerte.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*: (H&H) :*:*:*:*:*:*:**

En otra parte del mundo mágico…

Ron caminaba tambaleándose por las calles, pretendía llegar a _Sortilegios Weasley_, pero ya no estaba seguro de si su sentido de la coordinación estaba funcionando. El gélido viento de la nevada golpeaba su rostro, sus pies estaban ligeramente entumecidos; andar entre los montículos de nieve no era tan buena idea, estaba por girar hacia la derecha cuando tropezó con alguien, no era la primera vez que lo hacia desde que había salido de la Tres Escobas, pero se sorprendió cuando una voz cantarina traspasó su estado de embriaguez.

— ¿Ronald?

El pelirrrojo alzó sus pupilas dilatadas para ver a la figura que estaba frente a él, pero no lograba distinguirla, sólo lograba ver un gorro colorido.

— Tienes sadpaths volando a tu alrededor, pueden causar aturdimiento —señaló Luna, colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico tratando de estabilizarlo y que no se fuera de bruces contra ella.

Bilius cerró los ojos tratando de que el mundo dejara de girar tan rápido, de pronto se volteó separándose de la chica, se inclinó agarrándose con una mano el estómago y con otra apoyándose de la pared, sin poder evitarlo vomitó todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

En cuanto acabó, Luna se acercó a él ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

— Es mejor que te lleve a la Madriguera —manifestó preocupada.

— No, yo tengo que ir a Sortilegios —profirió terco.

— Pero ya esta cerrado, ¿si quieres puedo enviarle una lechuza a tus padres o Harry?

— No me hables de ese traidor —gruñó dolido, apretando sus puños.

Luna enarcó su ceja confundida, realmente los sadpaths lo tenían muy confundido o quizás era aquel aroma a whiskey, como fuera no podía dejarlo solo vagando por el callejón y menos después de lo que había salido en _El Profeta_ en su versión vespertina.

— Ven, vamos —pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar, mientras escuchaba sus desvaríos.

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*ª ·*ª**

En St. Mungo…

Sirius se encontraba hablando con otros aurores sobre los últimos informes, el Ministro deseaba saber lo había ocurrido de propia voz de animago.

— Dígale que me reuniere con él mañana a primera hora…

— Sirius.

El pelinegro se giró encontrándose con los dos chicos, no le había sorprendido el hecho de verlos ahí, había deducido que algo así podía pasar, dirigió su vista a sus manos unidas y después a sus rostros. Sonrió instintivamente, su mirada adoptó un brillo picaresco.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió apremiante.

— ¿Cómo esta Nym? —añadió Mione.

— Tranquilos, siéntense y les diré todo… — los chicos obedecieron, escuchando atentamente al Merodeador, aunque Harry no pudo evitar interrumpirlo un par de veces.

— Debieron decírmelo.

— Ahora ya estas enterado, pero no por eso te quiero buscando por las calles a los prófugos.

— Pero ¿por qué? Yo puedo ser de ayuda —interpeló alzando su voz.

— Si, pero no actuando por tu parte, mañana hablare con Kingsley, y ya veremos —mencionó comprendiendo su desesperación, pero no quería que cometiera alguna estupidez.

— Supongo que Remus se quedara con Nym —murmuró Hermione afligida.

— Si, el tiempo para las visitas se ha terminado.

— ¿Y Teddy esta con Andromeda? —cuestionó Mione, recordando al hermoso bebé.

— Si, pasara unos días con ella en lo que Dora se recupera.

— Es mejor que se vayan a descansar, mañana podrán volver.

Hermione dirigió su mirada al chico, apretando su mano. —Sirius tienen razón no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Harry bufó inconforme, pero tuvo que aceptar que era lo mejor.

— ¿Dónde pasaran la noche? —cuestionó curioso, enarcando su ceja.

Potter tardó en captar el sentido de sus palabras, pero al parecer Mione si lo había hecho porque se encontraba tensa como una estatua a su lado y con las mejillas arreboladas, evitando la acusadora mirada del animago.

Harry aclaró su garganta en busca de romper el bochorno. —Bueno… me quedare en Grimmauld place, ¿Hermione quieres volver a tu casa?

— Ya es tarde, mis padres ya deben estar dormidos es mejor que me quede contigo en la mansión así no tendré que ir y volver por la mañana.

— Si, claro… — murmuró Black pasando su mirada del uno al otro — ¿hay algo qué no me hayan contado?

Harry cambió de posición incomodó, sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Su padrino no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlos. —Pues… hemos estado hablando y decidimos estar juntos.

— Ah yo creo que han estado haciendo más que eso —el resplandor en su mirada logró elevar el nerviosismo en Harry.

— Sirius no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto —aseveró Hermione totalmente sonrojada.

— Al contrario yo si creo que sea el momento, porque no quiero que tus padres me culpen por las travesuras que ustedes puedan hacer cuando estén solos.

Hermy abrió los ojos de par en par al entender su insinuación. —Sirius… no somos ningunos inconscientes hay hechizos y pociones… y ni siquiera hemos pensando en eso aún, apenas estamos iniciando nuestra relación —acotó apresurada, sentía que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza.

_«Hay no ¿yo dije eso en presencia de Harry? ¡Trágame tierra!»._

Sirius casi se mordió la lengua para evitar dejar salir una carcajada, sin duda era una imagen memorable, ambos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas y con las cabezas gachas, moviéndose incómodos, incluso habían dejado de estar agarrados de la mano.

— Es mejor que nos vayamos ya —intervino Harry deseando salir de esa penosa platica, quería tomar la mano de su amiga y salir huyendo lo más rápido posible antes de que su padrino siguiera incomodándolos.

— Si, es tarde... —asintió la castaña, deseosa de concluir aquello.

— Hermione por qué no te adelantas al elevador en lo que hablo unas palabras con Harry —pidió el pelinegro.

Potter escuchó el murmullo de despedida de su amiga, para después verla huir con pasos apresurados de la sala de espera dejándolo a merced de su padrino y casi podía adivinar lo que venía.

— Harry me alegro de que al fin estén juntos —colocó su mano en el hombro del chico —, espero que te comportes a la altura, como todo un Potter.

— Sirius ya fue suficiente, se lo que tengo que hacer —exclamó exasperado sintiendo como una ligera capa de sudor bañaba su frente.

— ¿En serio? Porque tu experiencia amorosa es corta…

— Si, pero no por eso soy idiota, además las relaciones no son sólo eso —estaba empezando a entender porque las relaciones de su padrino no funcionaba, a veces el ser un Casanova chocaba con los intereses de las chicas de una relación.

— No, pero es una parte importante. Harry yo ya tuve tu edad y se que al menos lo has considerado.

Él sintió que la sangre se acumulaba sus mejillas, cerró los ojos superado por los comentarios de su padrino, esto ya era suficientemente vergonzoso sin que metiera sus pensamientos lascivos. Sin poder negar bajó su cabeza, escuchando como la risa de Sirius se intensificaba hasta convertirse una carcajada.

— Lo sabía… solo cuídense y pórtate bien con ella, porque dudo que Hermione tenga mucha experiencia en eso, es demasiado racional, mojigata, además espero tanto por ti que…

— Lo sé —cortó, aunque nunca se había puesto a pensar en si su amiga tenía o no experiencia en eso, pero ya tendría tiempo para estrujarse los sesos pensándolo —, ya hice esperar mucho a Hermione, nos vemos en la casa, dale mis saludos a Yannel.

Sirius elevó las comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa ladina. —Pórtate mal.

Harry entornó sus ojos, sonriéndole resignado. Caminó hasta el elevador, donde Hermione lo esperaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Nada que quieras escuchar y que yo quiera repetir — explicó avergonzado, encogiendo sus hombros, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos después de esa conversación, no hasta que lograra sacar esos pensamientos de su mente —, vamos a casa.

… … … H & H**… …** …

En el 12 Grimmauld place…

— Estuviste muy callado todo el camino —murmuró Hermione había un brillo de preocupación en su mirada.

— Estoy bien, iré a ver si esta Ron —subió las escaleras con rapidez, dirigiéndose a la habitación del pelirrojo, hubiese entrado sin preocuparse como siempre lo había hecho pero en esta ocasión era mejor hacerlo, al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta encontrando la habitación vacía.

— No esta ¿cierto? —comentó Hermione recargada en la puerta de su habitación.

— No.

— Quizás este en la Madriguera.

— Es lo más probable —cerró la puerta de golpe, sintiéndose culpable y frustrado porque no encontraba qué otra cosa hacer para arreglar la situación con su mejor amigo.

Hermione se acercó a él abrazándolo por la espalda, dejando que su frente descansara entre los omoplatos del chico.

— Harry yo no quería que esto pasará, yo sólo me enamore de ti, por eso tarde tanto en decidirme a confesártelo porque la posibilidad de que me quisieras era mínima y lastimaría a nuestros amigos…

Potter se giró entre sus brazos, acunando el rostro y sin dejar pasar ni un segundo atrapó sus labios, besándola con fervor.

Hermione aún no se acostumbraba a los actos impulsivos de su amigo, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la danza de sus bocas, estremeciéndose al sentir como su beso se volvía más exigente, entreabrió sus labios instintivamente permitiéndole la entrada, dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir el jugueteo de sus lenguas.

Harry disfrutaba del remolino de calor que lo invadía al sentir la respuesta tan apasionada de su amiga, podía sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda, aferrándose a él. Sonrió dentro del beso y dejó que sus manos bajaran por el cuello de su amiga, enredando sus dedos en aquellos rizos desordenados.

Hermione se alejó después de unos minutos intensos, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, las rodillas le flaquearon obligándola aferrarse a él, le tomó un par de segundos situarse en la realidad, se sentía mareada pero totalmente extasiada después de aquel arrebatador beso.

El buscador recargó su frente en la de ella dejando que sus narices se acariciaran mientras sus pulmones se recuperaban, esperaba que después de aquel beso entendiera que él no tenía dudas sobre ellos. Bajó su mirada a los labios entreabiertos, y no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a besarla, compartió unos suaves roces con ella antes de atrapar su labio inferior mordiéndolo suavemente para después entregarse en un beso candente.

— Hermione —pronunció entrecordamente, después unos minutos —si tú no me hubieras dicho que me querías, lo hubiese hecho yo, quizás me hubiese tardado pero las cosas iban a pasar, no podíamos excluir a Ron y a Ginny. No me arrepiento de estar contigo.

La castaña aún inundaba por torrente de sensaciones que Harry despertaba en ella, asintió con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Harry besó su frente. —Es mejor que vayamos a la cama —se detuvo al captar que su palabras podrían malinterpretarse, el calor que aún recorría su ser, subió por su cuello y se extendió por su rostro —bueno ¿tu me entiendes, no? me estaba refiriendo a ir a dormir… — la soltó completamente, mientras se pasaba nervioso una mano por sus mechones rebeldes.

Las palabras del chico lograron tensar cada fibra de su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón se agitara y su rostro ardiera. —Si, descansa —avanzó hacia su cuarto, encerrándose en él. Se recargó en la puerta aún presa de todas esas emociones, sentimientos y de aquel abrasador calor.

— Me quiere a mi… ¡A mi! —contuvo el grito de felicidad y emoción que recorría su garganta. En sus labios aún estaba el sabor de Harry, su cuerpo le cosquilleaba al recordar la forma tan pasional en que la había besado.

Merlín esto era mejor de lo que había soñado, ni siquiera podía creer que ahora estaban juntos, todo había sido tan repentino, aunque su espera había sido larga pero había valido la pena.

— Lo mejor es que él no se arrepiente de estar conmigo… — caminó entre nubes hacía su cama dejándose caer en ella.

Afuera…

Harry se quedó en el pasillo observando la puerta por donde había desaparecido la castaña, tomó una gran bocanada y entró a su habitación con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

Sabía que no podría conciliar con facilidad el sueño, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, quizás con una ducha lograra despejar su mente y bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo o no podría dormir.

**.:.:.:.:.:.** H&H **.:.:.:.:.:.**

En casa de los Lovegood…

Neville dejaba caer el cuerpo de Ron en el sillón de tapicería excéntrica. El pelirrojo dejó salir un quejido.

— Pesa más que un costal de calabazas — se quejó el pelinegro sobándose su hombro — ¿estas segura qué puede quedarse aquí?

— Si, además esta cerca de su casa, por la mañana podrá irse.

— Aunque no quiere ir a su casa, yo creo que estaría mejor allá —comentó inseguro —, desde ayer esta muy extraño y ha estado bebiendo mucho. ¿Qué clase de problemas tendrá?

— No lo sé, iré por una almohada y una manta —desapareció tras una escalera de caracol dejando a Neville con el pelirrojo.

— Ron, Ron… — trató de reanimarlo, pero era inútil. Lo zarandeó tomándolo de los hombros pero nada.

— No deberías hacer eso, sólo déjalo dormir por la mañana su mente estará más clara y los efectos de los sadpaths habrán pasado —se acercó colocando la almohada debajo de la cabeza del chico.

— Es que no esta bajo efecto de una criatura, esta ebrio Luna —aclaró queriendo que viera la realidad.

— Esta triste y eso…

— Pero eso no justifica su estado —acotó mirándolo con reprobación — ¿de verdad no tendrás problemas con tu padre por tenerlo aquí?

Luna agitó sus cabellos rubios negando. —No, a mi papá le cae bien Ron —terminó de quitarle los zapatos, lo cubrió con la manta de cuadritos de distintos colores.

— Bueno… — no estaba muy convencido de dejarla con el pelirrojo pero hacia rato que debía estar en su casa y su abuela no estaría muy contenta si no lo veía pronto —esta bien, espero que no te de mucha lata —depositó un beso en su mejilla — descansa, nos vemos mañana.

La rubia lo acompañó hasta la puerta despidiéndose de él, agitando su mano. Regresó sobre sus pasos para ver al chico, retiró unos mechos rojos despejando su cara.

Ron se removió al sentir el contacto, murmuró el nombre de Hermione y se quedó nuevamente dormido. Luna suspiró retirando su mano, ahora iría al Estudio de su padre para avisarle que el pelirrojo dormiría en su casa.

**(´·. (´·. (´·. H&H .·´) .·´) .·´)**

Tiempo después en el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Harry después de su ducha había tratado de dormir, pero por más que cerraba sus ojos no lograba conciliar el sueño, tenía un torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza. No sólo se debía a su relación con su amiga, o sus problemas con Ron, era más bien preocupación no le agradaba la idea de que hubiese prófugos vagando por el mundo mágico, no quería que otra familia saliera dañada, se suponía que eran tiempos de felicidad.

Se incorporó malhumorado, tomó sus lentes de la mesa de noche y caminó hasta la ventana desempañándola con la manga de su playera de dormir. Observó la nieve caer copiosamente. Sirius aún no había llegado probablemente pasaría la noche en St. Mungo.

En otro momento saldría a volar en su escoba para despejarse, pero no era una buena idea en ese momento, sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada al regalo que le había dado Hermione.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro se esfumó por completo. — ¡Por Gryffindor! Se me olvido comprar su regalo —lo había dejado al último, porque nunca se le daba bien los regalos con las mujeres, además lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido ir a buscar un libro sobre runas de esos que a ella le gustaban tanto.

— ¿Será qué debo darle un libro? Quizás deba comprarle otra cosa ahora que tenemos una relación —se sentó en su cama, había entrado en conflicto. Si Ron no estuviese enojado le podría preguntar con pesar tuvo que aceptar que el mejor para pedirle consejo era —Sirius… — se llevó las manos a la cabeza de solo recordar su última platica.

— No sé ni siquiera por qué pienso en eso, Sirius sólo quería molestarnos y vaya que lo logró.

«¿Es eso o que tenía razón?».

«Nooo, apenas estamos comenzando, ni siquiera se si llegaremos a estar juntos de esa forma.»

«Pero te gustaría… ¿o has olvidado el incidente en el baño?».

«Aún así no.»

Fastidiado por las cuatro paredes de su habitación y su conciencia, se salió en busca de una poción que lograra hacer que durmiera al menos un par de horas.

Al pasar por el cuarto de su novia se imaginó que ella si se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, no pudo evitar recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos, la forma en que había dormido entre sus brazos, su perfume de manzana con vainilla que tanto conocía, el que había inundado sus sueños los últimos días.

«Desearías estar durmiendo con ella, sentir su cuerpo, su calidez.» Acusó su consciencia.

«Es qué no me dejaras en paz.»

Trató de sacar la imagen de su amiga en pijama, mostrando sus largas piernas, con su cabello revuelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro… sacudió su cabeza al notar que esa imagen se estaba volviendo demasiado sugestiva.

— Merlín… estoy muy mal, creo que me estoy volviendo un pervertido.

Avergonzado por sus pensamientos, llegó al final de la escalinata notando la luz que provenía de la Biblioteca, en un primer momento pensó que se trataba de Sirius, pero al asomar su cabeza se encontró a Hermione semirecostada en el sillón con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, tenía un gran texto entre sus manos y parecía muy concentrada pues ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y su frente estaba ligeramente arrugada. Se veía tan intelectual, al final del día seguía siendo una come-libros pero sin duda su ratón de biblioteca favorita y lo mejor de todo que era su novia.

Si ella no fuera tan malditamente aplicada, no hubiesen sobrevivido a la batalla contra Voldemort. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta tomándose unos minutos para admirarla, aunque no estuviese luciendo un glamuroso vestido, seguía siendo hermosa ante sus ojos, quizás no como Ginny pero Hermione tenía una belleza natural que la hacia resaltar de entre las demás.

Hermione al sentirse observada interrumpió su lectura, alzó la mirada respingando al notarlo en la puerta.

— ¡Por Merlín Harry! Me has dado un tremendo susto, ¿qué hacías ahí?

El ex león dibujó una sonrisa apenado. —Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.

— No, esta bien no podía dormir así que decidí bajar a leer un poco en lo que me daba sueño —expresó haciendo a un lado su libro.

Potter enarcó su ceja regresando su mirada al texto. — ¿Esa es tu idea de leer un poco?

Hermione observó el ejemplar como si fuera la lectura más light. — Creí que ya estabas dormido — Harry negó con su cabeza, sentándose en al final sillón.

— ¿Estas pensando en el ataque en Lincolnshire?

— Algo hay de eso —respondió después de unos minutos — ¿y tú por qué no podías dormir?

— Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza —confesó sin querer profundizar. No quería decirle que mucho tenía que ver el hecho de que ahora estuvieran juntos.

— Bueno ya somos dos —musitó sonriéndole cómplice — ¿alguna idea de cómo pasar el tiempo?

— Quizás sólo deberíamos volver a la cama —dijo sin segunda intención.

Harry rió ligeramente, al parecer esa noche no lograría sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de su padrino, notó como Hermione tenía sus cejas arqueadas, mirándolo con interrogación. —Señorita ¿me esta haciendo una propuesta indecorosa?

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un suave rosado. — ¡Harry! Claro que no…

Él volvió a reír, se merecía esa contestación ¿qué estaba haciendo al decirle eso? Definitivamente el insomnio comenzaba a afectarlo severamente y era mejor parar antes de su amiga explotara y se molestará.

— Lo sé…

— Tonto — Hermione sonrió abochornada, se incorporó golpeándolo con el cojín.

Potter pasó su mirada por la figura de la chica, su bata estaba abierta mostrando un short que cubría parte de sus piernas y una camiseta con un logo estampado.

Mione se estremeció al sentir aquella mirada tan intensa que había logrado estremecerla de pies a cabeza. —Harry… — su nombre salió como una suplica de sus labios.

Él se incorporó acercándose a ella, tomó las cintas de la bata y la cerró con un pequeño nudo. —Esa pijama es demasiado provocativa para tu bien —expuso dejándola totalmente pasmada.

Hermione jamás pensó que su ropa de dormir fuera provocativa, no era ni camisón de seda revelador, ni un babydoll, ni lencería sensual, solo era un short y una camiseta.

Harry besó su nariz, lucia tan hermosa sonrojada. Pocas veces la había visto quedarse sin palabras, sonrió cálido. —Vamos a dormir —la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia sus cuartos.

La castaña se quedó en silencio recuperándose de aquel comentario, ni siquiera supo cómo logró llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

— Hermione ¿por qué no dormimos juntos? —ni siquiera supo cómo se atrevió a decirlo, pero era algo que lo había estado rondando todo el camino y no veía nada malo en eso, no era la primera vez que lo harían. La vio abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, el rojo en su cara desafiaba el escarlata —digo… —se llevó una de sus manos a su nuca sobándola con nerviosismo — no tendríamos que hacer nada, yo sólo quiero dormir contigo, me comportare si es eso lo que te preocupa —se apresuró a añadir —, yo jamás te obligaría a algo que no quisieras.

— No… bueno… — cerró su boca después de aquel balbuceó, ni siquiera ella se había entendido, se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, sin duda estaba echa un manojo de nervios — digo si, me gustaría… que durmiéramos juntos.

— ¿Estas segura?

La castaña asintió tímidamente. —Si, sólo vamos a dormir.

Harry besó la coronilla de su cabello, volvió a tomar su mano caminando hacia su cuarto, pero Mione lo detuvo.

— Espera, es mejor mi cuarto, porque si Sirius nos ve, no nos dejara en paz… a tu cuarto entra sin tocar, pero al mío no.

Él tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón, una vez más adoraba que fuera inteligente, ni siquiera había pensando en eso cuando se lo propuso. Hermione abrió su cuarto, Harry entró aspirando el aroma dulce y limpió. Sin duda era de las habitaciones más ordenadas en toda la mansión.

— ¿Q-qué lado prefieres?

— El que sea esta bien…

Hermione esperaba que él se acomodara, pero al parecer el prefirió revivir el fuego de su chimenea, así que ella aprovechó para quitarse su bata y dejarla a los pies de la cama, se metió debajo de las mantas con una velocidad que envidiaría cualquier superhéroe, ligeramente tensa esperando por él.

Harry se giró encontrando a la castaña tapada hasta el cuello, sonrió enternecido. Mirándola así ni siquiera se le ocurría pensar que ella podría haber estado con algún hombre. Se acercó a la cama, se quitó las pantuflas y las gafas, para después acomodarse en la cama, esto sin duda había sido más fácil con ella durmiendo.

Al parecer la tensión iba a reinar toda la noche entre ellos, parecían un matrimonio que llevaba años casados y no querían que sus cuerpos se tocaran, lo cual era realmente ridículo.

— Hermione…

Ella no era inmune a lo que él le sucedía, tampoco había aceptado dormir con él para mantenerlo a la orilla del colchón, robándole las cobijas solo por no querer acercarse a él. Vamos hacía algunos días que ella había compartido su cama y había sido la más interesada en estar cerca de él, incluso le había robado un beso.

Ella era valiente y lo que iba a ser no era una penitencia, se arrimó a él lentamente no quería parecer desesperada o que malinterpretara su acercamiento.

Harry sonrió al notar que ella había dado el primer paso, se giró lentamente serpenteando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho.

— Buenas noches Hermione —besó su sien y después rozó con suavidad sus labios en un beso sencillo.

— Buenas noches —después del bochorno, podía decir que esto era realmente fácil —, puedo acostumbrarme a esto —le susurró disfrutando de su calidez.

— Por mi no hay problema, pero no creo que a tus padres les agrade, además dudo podamos hacerlo seguido y menos con Ron y Sirius en la casa.

— Es verdad —murmuró dejando que su pies se tocaran.

— ¿Estas cómoda?

— Si, al principió estaba tensa pero ya no…

— No eras la única.

— Harry ¿crees qué funcionemos? Es decir… yo no soy ni como Cho, ni como Ginny… yo…

— Yo tampoco soy como Krum, ni Cormac, ni como Oliver…

Ambos sonrieron por lo absurdo de la situación.

— Yo no quiero que seas como ellos.

— Es lo mismo Hermione, lo que te hace especial para mi es que eres así autentica, has estado a mi lado en las buenas y en malas…

— Si, pero no me gusta volar y no soy amante del Quidditch…

— Bueno eso si es un problema que puede llevarnos a terminar nuestra relación… — embromó utilizando su mejor tono de seriedad.

Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en su pecho. — ¿Es en serio?

Harry rió divertido más cuando ella trató de zafarse de su abrazo. —Claro que no, a mi no me gusta estar metido en la Biblioteca leyendo y leyendo libros…

La castaña dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, acomodándose nuevamente en sus brazos. —Supongo que ambos sabemos a lo que nos atenemos, aunque estoy dispuesta a acompañarte a ver un par de partidos y la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

— Eso puede salvar nuestra relación —añadió risueño —y yo pues te regalare libros.

— Eh… supongo que eso es algo —comentó con una mueca de inconformidad.

— Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, funcionaremos…

— Quiero estar siempre contigo Harry —confesó en un susurro, notando como él se ponía tieso — ¿eso te asusta?

— Eh… un poco, pero por ahora sólo se que quiero estar contigo —expuso ligeramente intimidado por las palabras de su amiga, él apenas se había dado cuenta de que la quería y eso, si había pensado en el futuro pero no un siempre, aunque todo podía ser después de todo no creía encontrar una mujer mejor que ella, quizás sólo era el temor a comprometerse — ¿aunque puedes convencerme?

— Lo pensare…— aunque no había sido la respuesta que esperaba, por ahora y sólo por ahora eso le bastaba.

**OoOoOoO**

**Continuará…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo?**

*º*º*º*º

Hola, perdón la demora pero no coincidíamos en horarios para trabajar en las historias, Lady Muerte tiene un horario distinto al mío (The darkness princess) en la Universidad. Pero al fin estamos aquí, ojala les guste este capítulo casi enteramente Harry/Hermione. Vendrán cosas interesantes en los siguientes, claro por supuesto Ginny tendrá que echarles a perder un poco su felicidad… xD.

Esperamos contar con sus comentarios y sugerencias, díganos que es lo que quieren leer en el futuro de los tortolitos y ante todo gracias por leer la historia.

Queremos agradecer especialmente a las siguientes personas:

**Lumami:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Disculpa nuestra demora, no lo dejaremos botado. Solo que la escuela nos dificulta publicar. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Karlizhaa:** ¿cómo estás? Gracias pro leer nuestras historias, por fin publicamos y sobre las otras historias estamos trabajando. Esperamos que estés bien y leas el nuevo capítulo. Cuídate. Saludos.

**CamilittaRo**: Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas por comentar y por leer la historia. Pues en este capítulo no aparece Viktor, pero créeme que habrá mucho Harry/Hermione en esas vacaciones claro si no aparece Ginny jeje xD. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**belmi:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y dejarnos tus comentarios. Si Oliver se puede decir que fungirá un poco como el antagonista, pero era necesario que Harry viera que podía perder a Hermione y que debe valorarla. Si Viktor era sus participaciones especiales en la historia, haber que tal lo toma Harry. Los Weasleys celebraran como siempre y claro que Ginn no se quedara quieta viendo como Harry se le va de las manos.

Sobre Ron estará mal por tiempo pero finalmente se recuperara, pero eso es cosa de capítulos futuros. Lo Sirius concedido ojala te guste la escena. Otra vez gracias por leer. Saludos.

**mayra . cim**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos un review. Por fin actualizamos, esperamos que te guste el capítulo con el principio de la relación de Harry y Hermione. Saludos.

**Kaoru Takeda**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer y dejarnos tus comentarios, en el capítulo pasado hubo de todo un poco pero en este habrá amor y más amor, jajaj y las consecuencias del ataque. Ojala te guste. (A nosotras también nos gusta Viktor Krum de hecho tenemos un fic de él y Hermione, se llama justamente el príncipe extranjero.) Bueno Harry no lo tomara muy bien y menos cuando vea ciertas cosas, pero pues es él ahora es novio y hará valer sus derechos xD.

Esperamos que lo puedas leer. Saludox.

**Nathalia Andrea**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Que bueno que el capítulo anterior te encanto, nos alegra. Y por fin continuamos la historia, sentimos la demora. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo donde es puro Harry/Hermione. Saludos.

**Shura Dragon Fane**l: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo de leer. Nos alegra que te haya gustado a historia, sentimos haber tardado tanto el publicar pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Elsy**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, y mucho más por dejarnos un review. Sentimos haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**kotamae:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, disculpa nuestra tardanza, pero aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**allison cameron**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por dejarnos un comentario, nos hace muy felices que te haya gustado. Por fin hemos publicado un nuevo capítulo y esperamos que puedas leerlo y sea de tu agrado. Cualquier sugerencia puedes hacérnosla en un review. Saludos.

**LANYERA:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, a pesar de que tardamos en actualizarla. Si al fin están juntos y las cosas prometen ponerse mejor. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Haruko Hinako**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer los capítulos, y también gracias por tus comentarios. Y de tu review tomamos unas líneas para el capítulo nuevo, aún papá Granger no se ha enterado pero llevaremos cómo se pone al ver a Harry y Viktor disputándose por su hija. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Amicus:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar, disculpa nuestra tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo recién salido, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Cherry HH:** Hola ¿Cómo te va? Muchas gracias por dejarnos un review y seguir leyendo la historia. Si fue una lastima que Harry no se defendiera, pero en parte era porque sabía que Ron se estaba sintiendo muy mal, pero tienes razón pobrecito. Si Hermione sabrá curarlo, haber qué tal les va como novios. Saludos.

**Agos**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por comentar y leer la historia. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo, sentimos la tardanza. Saludos.

**Lean Black:**Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyéndonos, como siempre agradecemos tu apoyo. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Taboxz**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Gracias por decirnos lo de la maldición, lo corregimos pero se nos pasó que lo habíamos puesto más de una vez, pero ya lo editamos y ya quedó. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**HHR:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia capítulo a capítulo y por darnos tu opinión. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado. Si Harry y Hermione se ven tan lindos, nosotros tampoco entendemos como no quedaron juntos en los libros. En este capítulo nuevo habrá romance, pero en los futuros pasión. Esperamos que te guste, cualquier sugerencia dejárnosla en un review. Saludos.

**DeniGranger**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Lamentamos que Harry no se haya defendido del ataque de Ron en el capítulo pasado, pero pues en parte se sentía mal por estar haciéndole eso a su mejor amigo, pero para los próximos encuentros tomaremos en cuenta eso y Harry no se dejara más. Sentimos haber tardado pero aquí estamos de vuelta esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y lo más importante que te guste.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	15. Perdóname

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

OoOoOoOo

_**(N/as:**_**Contiene un pequeño spoiler de la movie HP7)**

_**Perdóname…**_

En St. Mungo…

Harry caminó por los pasillos decorados con esferas, había acebos en las puertas y árboles de navidad en todos los rincones. Gente iba y venía vestidos con sus túnicas color lima.

Llegó a la sala de espera del cuarto piso esperaba encontrar a Sirius; se había levantado temprano aunque hubiese preferido seguir en su cama abrazando la cálida figura de su amiga, respirando el aroma de su piel, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos. Disfrutando de sus murmullos que le habían arrancado una sincera sonrisa porque…

—¿Harry?

Se giró topándose con la figura de su padrino, el cual tenía sombras cafés bajos sus ojos grises. Al parecer no había logrado dormir, quizás algo más había sucedido.

—¿Hubo más ataques?

—No, no… —denegó rápidamente —sólo me sorprende verte aquí a esta hora, creí que estarías con Hermione, ¿no me digas que ya empezaron los problemas?

—No —comentó pasando su mano por su cabello húmedo —es otra cosa —aclaró su garganta cambiando de posición incomodo —además quería saber ¿cómo esta Nym?

—Despertó por unos minutos, reconoció a Remus, pero volvió a perder el sentido —caminó con su ahijado, llevándolo al quinto piso del lugar donde se encontraba el salón de té —los sanadores dicen que estará bien, solo que por ahora es mejor dejarla descansar.

Harry se sentó sin saber qué decir, invadió por sentimientos contrastantes y angustiosos, de cualquier forma pasaría a verla antes de irse.

—¿Has sabido algo de Ron? —preguntó después de pedir dos cafés.

—No, de seguro esta en la Madriguera o con Fred y George —mencionó abatido Harry, observando su reflejo distorsionado en el líquido humeante de su taza.

—Hablare con él.

—No, yo hablare con él después —aseveró dejando salir por sus labios entreabiertos el aire contenido.

—Como quieras…—entrecerró sus ojos notando el gesto ansioso de su ahijado — ¿qué pasa? Suéltalo Harry.

—Bueno… yo —titubeó carraspeando —necesito un consejo.

—¿Un consejo? —murmuró con una sonrisa enigmática cubriendo sus labios, se pasó una mano por su cara haciendo a un lado los mechones negros que caían insistentemente sobre sus ojos plateados.

—Es que… no he comprando aún el obsequio de Hermione y creo que debo regalarle algo más que un libro ahora que… estamos juntos —comentó sintiendo unas gotas de sudor surcar su sien.

—Ya veo, sabía que tarde o temprano volverías por mis sabios consejos… —una sonrisa ladina recorrió sus labios carnosos.

**º*º*º*º*º*º H&H º*º*º*º*º*º**

Cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole… en la casa de los Lovegood.

Ronald escuchaba a lo lejos una voz cantarina que pronunciaba una y otra vez su nombre, sacándolo del mundo de los sueños, apenas fue consiente de sí cuando una aguda punzada atravesó su cabeza haciéndolo quejarse ruidosamente, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, se colocó una mano delante de sus ojos.

—Toma esto… —le acercó una taza, logrando que el pelirrojo arrugara su nariz, al percibir el aroma.

Sus tripas se retorcieron, tenía un horrible sabor en su boca. Dejó que su mirada se deslizara por su figura, jamás le había visto algo tan femenino, como aquel camisón lila, abrió los ojos como si no creyera que se trataba de la Lunática; los cabellos rubios enmarcaban su rostro aniñado y sus ojos saltones resaltaban con brillo peculiar, por un momento casi creyó ver a un ángel.

—¿Luna?

—Mi papá dice que te hará sentir mejor…

Ron sacudió su cabeza después de unos segundos en los que se había quedado emboba viendo a la Ravenclaw, apenado por su acción se reincorporó alejando sus pupilas de ella, concentrándose en el lugar donde se encontraba, no entendía cómo es que había terminado en la casa de la chica, en realidad su mente estaba hecha un caos, recuerdos vagos iban y venían. Frunció su ceño, se sentía horriblemente mal; era victima de la peor cruda de su vida.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí?

—Toma esto, te aclarara la mente — cerró los ojos con fuerza y bebió el liquido verde que resbalaba con demasiada lentitud su garganta para su gusto, creía que en cualquier momento se levantaría a devolver lo que sea que haya sido esa sustancia —recuéstate, en unos minutos estarás bien. Tengo que preparar el desayuno.

Él la vio desaparecer por una puerta, no entendía nada. Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Poco a poco todo fue volviendo y con ello, el dolor que palpitaba con crueldad en su interior. Apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta que sus manos se le entumieron.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. H&H.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Hermione se removió, sentía un poco de frío palpó con su mano el lugar donde debería estar su novio, pero sólo encontró el colchón helado. Abrió sus ojos de golpe buscando a Harry al no verlo se extrañó.

No había sido un sueño ella de verdad había dormido con él, pero ¿en dónde estaba? Se incorporó quedando sentada en el lugar aún se podía respirar la loción del chico.

—¿Harry…?

Aventó las mantas, sintiendo como su cuerpo resentía el cambió de temperatura. Se abrazó a sí misma frotando sus brazos en lo que alcanzaba su bata. Se puso sus pantuflas para salir a buscarlo, cuando se encontró con una nota en su mesa de noche.

_Buenos días, hermosa._

_Me puedo imaginar el gesto que tienes en este momento…_

Hermione se percató que tenía el ceño fruncido, sonrió ligeramente pero eso no le quitaba el enojo, ella quería despertar con él, más le valía tener una muy, muy buena explicación.

… _debes estarte preguntando por qué me fui y no te avise, es sólo que estabas durmiendo tan tranquilamente y yo tenía algo que hacer…_

—¿Qué tenía que hacer?

… _y si es importante._

—¿Y qué es más importante?

_Te lo contare más tarde._

— ¡Harry! —la molestia que por un segundo había sentido se transformó en inquietud —esperó que no haya ido en busca de los prófugos —regresó su vista a la última frase del pergamino.

_Te quiero._

Su corazón revoloteó emocionado, respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de controlar la alegría desbordante que le brindaba saber que él la quería, sus labios se curvaron involuntariamente y la sonrisa que la había acompañado desde ayer en la tarde volvió alejando así la bruma de la preocupación.

—Quizás fue a hablar con Ron o… con Ginny —hay no de nuevo estaba imaginándose cosas —no es momento para hacerme historias, debo confiar en él. Es mejor que vaya a St. Mungo, ahora eso es lo importante.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el baño, debía mantener su mente lejos de la inseguridad y su corazón del monstruo de los celos.

—**H&H—**

En el Callejón Diagon…

Sirius observaba recargado en la puerta de un local como su ahijado escogía el regalo para Hermione, sólo necesitaba parpadear un momento para pensar que se encontraba con James, aunque su amigo era más osado en cuanto a las mujeres de lo que era su hijo, a Harry le faltaba un mundo por conocer.

Tenía que admitir que Harry no era su amigo, había muchas cosas en las que no sé parecían, en un principio pensó que tenía la misma debilidad que James por las pelirrojas, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, finalmente quién le había robado el corazón había sido la castaña.

Harry extendió unos galones, tomó la pequeña caja con una sonrisa boba en sus labios, al imaginarse como se vería su novia usándolo.

—¿Listo?

—Si, ¿crees qué le guste? —preguntó abriendo la puerta sintiendo el golpe de la brisa decembrina.

—Le gustara —acotó guiñándole un ojo —¿ya sabes a dónde la llevaras?

—Si… —espetó pensando en el lugar.

—Sólo no olvides que esta noche es navidad y deben volver al mundo muggle con los padres de Hermione —recordó su padrino, sonriéndole cómplice.

—Y con Krum… —soltó entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —enarcó ostensiblemente su ceja, sin comprender el cambio en el semblante de Harry, así como en su actitud.

—Es que Hermione invito a Viktor Krum a pasar la navidad con ella, eso fue antes de que nosotros…

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse, más al notar la molestia grabada en la cara de su ahijado.

—Ahora entiendo porque quieres pasar con ella la mañana —se detuvo colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico —, Harry sólo recuerda que ella esta contigo, trata de hacer que esta noche la pase bien con su familia, con Krum y contigo.

Potter resopló poco convencido, torciendo su gesto. No le hacia nada de ilusión, pero asintió después de todo Sirius tenía razón.

—No pensé que fueras a decirme eso…

—Sólo te dije lo que te diría Lunático.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de su ahijado —. Lo sabía, tú no harías lo que me aconsejaste.

—No, de hecho trataría de deshacerme de Krum o mejor me la robaría y la traería de regreso hasta después de navidad —expuso descaradamente, retomando su camino.

El buscador negó con su cabeza, caminando detrás de él.

**(* . ( * . ( * . H&H . * ) . * ) . * )**

Cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole… en la casa de los Lovegood.

—El desayuno esta listo —anunció Luna, logrando que Ron abriera sus ojos. Notando que la chica que lo despertara hacia rato en camisón, había desaparecido dejando sólo a su amiga excéntrica, con su clásica forma de vestir. No pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que había visto antes sólo había sido una alucinación, producto de tanto alcohol en su sistema.

—Eh… ¿dónde esta el baño? —preguntó levantándose, tomando sus zapatos que estaban acomodados a un lado del sillón.

—Por allá, a la izquierda —explicó manteniendo su sonrisa.

El pelirrojo asintió dirigiéndose al lugar desapareciendo por un par de minutos, regresó sobre sus pasos guiándose por el aroma de comida, llegando a la cocina circular con dibujos de flores e insectos por doquier.

—Siéntate, te estaba esperando.

—G-gracias —miró alrededor, esperaba encontrar a Xenophilius Lovegood.

—Mi papá no esta, salió hace rato —informó colocando una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

Ron respiró aliviado, no deseaba ver a su padre y menos después de haber pasado la noche ahí ebrio. Observó su plato había huevos con tocino y un par de tostadas en otro. Al menos era un desayuno normal, pero no estaba seguro de que su estómago estuviese listo para recibir comida.

—Luna, siento lo de ayer… —se encogió de hombros en un gesto avergonzado, ni siquiera podía mirarla, había recordado la escena del Callejón y sus jugos gástricos expuestos —creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—¿No te quedaras a desayunar conmigo? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente, logrando que el pelirrojo se incomodara y volviera a su asiento —Neville me ayudó a traerte, supongo que no lo recuerdas estabas prácticamente inconsciente —bebió un poco de jugo, esperando que él dijera algo.

—¿Cuándo me encontraste estabas con Neville?

_«Claro debí haberlo imaginado, después de todo esos dos tienen algo.»_

—No, él nos encontró cuando intentaba traerte aquí, trate de llevarte a tu casa pero no quisiste, intente mandarle una lechuza a Harry pero…—notó como tensaba su mano alrededor del cubierto —dijiste que era un traidor.

Ron se tensó de pies a cabeza, era difícil hablar de su amigo en ese momento.

—Ronald… ayer balbuceaste unas cosas, se que ellos están juntos ahora, pero no creo que por eso sean traidores.

—Tú no sabes… —respondió brusco.

La rubia lo miró en silencio, pero no se dejó amedrentar alcanzó su mano tomándola con ternura.

—Los sadpaths pronto se irán, estarás bien.

Ron la miró sin poder creerlo, pero no retiró su mano. Sabía que estaba en deuda con ella, los últimos días él sólo le había hecho pasar malos ratos.

—Luna lo que me pasa no tiene que ver con criaturas in… —pausó lo menos que quería era seguir equivocándose con ella —es más complicado…

— Entiendo, pero el que no entiende eres tú. Ellos son tus amigos, no tus enemigos; deberías estar alegre por ellos y si de verdad amaras a Hermione, la dejarías ir y disfrutarías de verla feliz, porque sabes que Harry es una buena persona.

Bilius se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, su ceño se llenó de arrugas evidenciando su enojo. —No es así de sencillo, esta mi hermana de por medio también… —la mesa tembló cuando dejó caer su puño, algunas gotas de los vasos de jugo cayeron sobre el mantel, manchándolo.

—Yo no dije que fuera sencillo, pero no puedes estar así. No tienes que destruir tu vida y alejar a tus amigos, no seas egoísta trata de ver más allá de ti —repuso sin levantar siquiera su tono de voz, sus cejas rubias estaban ligeramente enarcadas resaltando sus ojos celestes que miraban fijamente al guardián.

Ronald crispó su mandíbula, logrando que su dentadura chocara entre si causando un sonido peculiar, se levantó golpeando ligeramente la mesa, logrando que el vaso se volcara y el jugo cayera sobre el regazó de la Ravenclaw. Sin decir más salió de la extraña casa, dejando a Luna sin apetito y con una mesa que limpiar.

… … … H&H **… …**…

En St. Mungo…

Hermione arribó a la sala de espera, sus ojos vagaron por el lugar y las personas que se encontraban ahí, sonrió con timidez a algunas que la miraban. Siguió su camino al no ver a Harry, hasta el cuarto de la metamorfaga, había preguntado dónde se encontraba antes de subir a la cuarta planta.

Pronto se encontraba frente a la puerta, tocó suavemente antes de entrar.

—Hola.

—Hermione, pasa —comentó el licántropo, haciéndole una señal.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó deteniéndose al lado de la mesa de noche, había comprado un pequeño arreglo de flores para Tonks.

—Mejor, estará bien —comentó en su voz se notaba la alegría y el alivio.

—Me alegro, ¿han sabido algo más sobre los prófugos? —inquirió, la idea de que Harry estuviese por ahí buscándolos no había dejado de rondarla y el no verlo ahí, acrecentaba su preocupación.

—No aún, pero hay aurores trabajando.

—¿Por eso Sirius no esta aquí?

—No, estaba aquí pero salió con Harry —no quiso agregar más. Potter lo había puesto al tanto de lo que iban a hacer y no deseaba ser indiscreto —, escuche que están juntos ahora.

—Si —respondió con las mejillas sonrosadas, en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso a Sirius y Harry, los cuales callaron al verla.

—Buenos días Hermione ¿qué tal tu noche? —preguntó Sirius con aquella sonrisa que ella tanto detestaba, de inmediato buscó la mirada de su novio, esperaba que no le hubiese contado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente, lo que causó que Hermione le lanzara una mirada reprobatoria.

—No le dije nada, ya sabes como es… —le susurró cuando llegó a su lado, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.

Sirius los miró sonriente, como si no hubiese tenido su edad y supiera de las cosas.

—Harry recuerda dónde están, este no es momento para decirle cosas sucias a tu novia…

Tanto Harry como Hermione se apenaron al escuchar las palabras de Sirius, sus rostros se cubrieron de un rojo que desafiaba el color de la sangre. Ni siquiera se atrevían a verse entre si.

—Canuto, déjalos… —pidió Remus al ver el bochorno de los chicos.

—Eres un aguafiestas Lunático —observó su reloj notando la hora, se le había hecho ligeramente tarde, ya debería de estar en el Ministerio —, tengo que ver a Kingsley —anunció justo en ese momento aparecieron varias cabezas rojas —. Arthur, Bill y Molly.

—Nos enteramos por _El Profeta_ lo que sucedió —comentó Arthur después de estrechar su manos.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bien, se recuperara.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Bill a los hombres.

—Harry, hijo que bueno verte —saludó Molly abrazándolo maternalmente, mientras que a la castaña apenas y la saludó, al parecer Ginny ya le había contado lo que había sucedido entre ellas. No pudo evitar entristecerse, trató de disimularlo manteniendo su sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

Potter también había notado la actitud fría de la matriarca de los Weasley hacia Hermione, nuevamente le estaba haciendo lo que en cuarto año, cuando le había mandado un huevo pequeño para la pascua, solo porque creía que estaba engañándolo con Krum.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y la apartó unos pasos del grupo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si —afirmó tratando de sonar normal —¿estuviste aquí desde temprano?

—Algo así, ven vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó extrañada.

—Espera y verás.

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*º ·*º**

En la Madriguera…

Ron entró a su hogar por la puerta de la cocina, en cuanto había salido de la casa de la rubia se había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho. No debería haberse desquitado con ella y menos cuando únicamente había tratado de ayudarlo.

Avanzó por el lugar extrañado de no escuchar alboroto, esperaba encontrar a su madre y sus cuñadas preparando el menú para la cena. Al llegar a la sala se topó con Fleur platicando amenamente con Audrey.

—Hola —saludó sin mucho entusiasmo, y sin darles tiempo de decir alguna palabra subió las escaleras, topándose con Ginny, la cual salía de su cuarto.

No necesitó más que verla por un segundo para saber que ella también la estaba pasando mal, sin pensarlo mucho la abrazó. La pelirroja tardó en responderle, pero finalmente se aferró a él, dejando salir unas lágrimas.

—Ron… apestas —le dijo hipando, después de unos minutos. Se separó de él, aún con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Dónde están todos? —prefirió preguntar eso, no sabía cómo abordar con ella el tema de Harry y Hermione.

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué? —respondió intrigado.

—¿Dónde has estado? —cuestionó —hubo un ataque en Lincolnshire, al parecer unos mortifagos escaparon de Azkaban, varios aurores salieron heridos entre ellos Tonks.

Ronald estaba consternado, la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Y… supongo que ellos ya están saliendo ¿no? —inquirió limpiándose con rabia sus mejillas.

—Eso creo.

Ginevra se abrazó a sí misma tratando de reconfortarse. —Es que no lo puedo creer, pensé que Harry me seguía queriendo.

—Yo también lo creí.

—Ella estuvo aquí, habló conmigo y me confesó que estaba enamorada de él —soltó resentida.

—Él me dijo lo mismo.

Sus miradas se encontraron ambas llenas de tristeza, no había más que decir. Los dos sufrían del mismo mal, el cual no tenía cura más que el tiempo.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Harry se apareció junto con Hermione en aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, previamente había ido con Sirius para arreglar los detalles. Observó a su novia, a la cual tenía sujeta por la cintura, había pasado tantas cosas en ese paraíso con ella, quizás desde entonces había comenzado a sentir más que amistad por ella.

Aunque debía reconocer que en los momentos difíciles el recuerdo de la pelirroja lo había acompañado, pero quién había estado a su lado, arriesgando su vida había sido Hermione.

—Harry —pronunció con cierta desesperación, pues él le había pedido que mantuviera sus ojos cerrados. El buscador sonrió al ver su gesto impaciente, unió sus labios en un suave beso que la silenció.

Hermione respondió gustosa, dejándose llevar por aquel vals tan perfecto que compartían sus labios cada vez que se unían. Aferró sus manos a los hombros del chico, deseando que él profundizara de una buena vez su beso, entreabrió su boca dejándolo pasar sintiendo una arrebatadora sensación de placer que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran, esta era la clase de cosas que nunca se cansaría de sentir.

Después de unos intensos minutos lograron separarse, ambos agitados.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

En cuanto deslizó sus parpados, reconoció el lugar, no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa que se transformó después en melancolía.

—El Bosque de Dean… —pronunció sin aliento, un nudo se instaló en su garganta al recordar todo lo que habían pasado los dos en aquel lugar. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de contener el llanto, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

—Si —afirmó notando como el semblante antes alegre de su novia se desencajaba —recordé que dijiste que habías venido con tus padres y que deberíamos quedarnos aquí y envejecer.

—¿Lo recordaste? —preguntó enternecida con un hilo de lágrimas.

—Si —limpió las gotas salinas con sus pulgares —vamos, ahora saciaras tu curiosidad, sabrás porque salí desde temprano —la nieve crujía bajo sus pasos, al fin llegaron a un improvisado campamento, una gruesa manta cubría el helado suelo, había unos cuantos cojines adornándola.

Hermione ladeó su rostro buscando la mirada de Harry. —Esto…

—Quería que pasáramos un rato solos, esta noche estaremos con tu familia y Viktor, después volveremos y tendremos que enfrentar a Ron y Ginny, además de lo que esta pasando con los prófugos de Azkaban. Así que pensé en este lugar, después de recordar tus palabras y aquí estamos.

Hermione se sentía superada por sus sentimientos, nunca se imaginó que él podría estar planeando todo eso. Caminó con él hasta la manta, sentándose entre los cojines, afortunadamente no estaba nevando.

—Sirius me dijo de un hechizo para mantenernos calientes —comentó sonriéndole exasperado al evocar los comentarios de su padrino, sobre otras maneras de mantener la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Tomó su varita colocando el hechizo sobre ellos.

Buscó la bolsa que contenía lo que había comprado aconsejado por su querido padrino. Sacó la botella de vino colocándola junto a ellos, además de dos copas y algunos bocadillos.

—¿No es muy temprano para beber? —preguntó ceñuda.

—Espero que hayas desayunado —destapó la botella, derramando un poco del contenido sobre la manta y su pantalón. Hermione acercó las copas dejando que él las llenara, no muy convencida de beber, pero después de todo era una ocasión especial.

Harry había estado dándole vueltas a lo que le diría, pero al llegar ahí y estar con ella su mente le había jugando una mala pasada pues no recordaba su discurso con exactitud, así que improvisaría.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo los nervios cosquillear la base de su estómago. Tomó un respiró y entrelazó sus manos, disfrutando de la calidez proveniente de su amiga.

—Hermione perdóname…

Ella parpadeó confundida al escucharlo pronunciar aquello que la había tomado por sorpresa. —Harry… —él negó con su cabeza, impidiéndole seguir.

—Escúchame es importante —pidió serio —siempre te vi como una amiga nada más, jamás sospeche en todos estos años que en tu corazón fuese creciendo un amor más allá de la amistad por mi, perdóname porque no imagine la verdad, porque se que sufriste cuando yo te hablaba de otras chicas y que pesar de que te estaba haciendo daño me aconsejabas, haciendo un lado tu propio dolor. Perdóname porque el tiempo que estuvimos solos en este lugar, yo sólo hablaba de Ginny... pero quiero sepas que sabré compensarte por cada lágrima que derramaste por mi.

El corazón de Hermione pareció detenerse por el lapso de un latido para después comenzar a latir frenéticamente. Las ganas de llorar volvieron a asecharla, su visión se volvió borrosa debido a las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

—Sabemos que estamos juntos ahora, pero quizás te hubiese gustado que te lo preguntara —pausó tomando una bocanada de aire —, así que Hermione ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña, iluminándolo por completo y aunque estaba feliz, no pudo evitar que algunas gotas cristalinas humedecieran sus mejillas. Era mejor que en sus sueños, no cabía duda de que la realidad superaba a la ficción.

—Si —deseaba aventar la copa y abrazarlo, pero tuvo que contenerse y conformarse con dejar que sus copas se unieran en un leve toque.

Harry alzó su mano, acariciando con suavidad las mejillas de su amiga limpiando a su paso las gotas salinas. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó y besó una lágrima, dejando que sus labios se humedecieran.

—Te quiero —pronunció en susurro arrullador cerca del oído de Hermione, que finalmente hizo caso a sus instintos y se aferró a él, echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del buscador.

**xOxOx (H&H) xOxOx**

En la Madriguera…

Ron se sentía impotente bajo el chorro de agua, el ver a su hermana así lo enfurecía. Alzó su rostro dejando que las gotas acariciaran su rostro, por más que trataba de alejar de su mente el recuerdo de su pelea con sus amigos, no podía. Así como no podía arrancarse ese dolor que lo arañaba por dentro.

Terminó de ducharse, se colocó una toalla en la cadera y salió del cuarto de baño. Esperaba que ninguna de sus cuñadas se les ocurriera pasar por ahí en ese momento, o se vería envuelto en una penosa situación, pero no había tenido cabeza para escoger una muda de ropa, mucho menos cuando la mayoría se encontraba aún en su cuarto en Grimmauld place.

Afortunadamente no pasó nada, llegó a su cuarto sin problemas. Buscó que ponerse y se cambió lentamente mirando por la ventana la blanca colina, recordó la casa de los Lovegood, una punzada de molestia lo recorrió sabía que debía pedirle una disculpa.

—Maldición…

A su mente llegaron los momentos que había pasado con la rubia, entonces recordó que tenía su chalina aún manchada de sangre en el bolsillo de su traje, el problema era que no se la podía devolver porque no quería ir a Grimmauld place a recogerla.

Descargó su puño en el alfeizar, el vidrio se sacudió violentamente en respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quieres destruir la ventana?

Ron ladeó su rostro buscando a su interlocutor, encontrándose con su hermano Charlie en la entrada de la habitación. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había abierto la puerta y eso que tenía un peculiar rechinido, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

—Pensé que te quedarías en la reserva de Dragones.

El pelirrojo avanzó hacia él, saludándolo con una abrazó fraternal.

—Al final encontré quien me cubriera —explicó con soltura, mirándolo con un matiz perspicaz —¿me dirás qué estabas haciendo?

—Nada… solo mataba un insecto —sabía que eso había sonado muy estúpido, pero no tenía cabeza para crear una mentira más elaborada.

—¿Y dónde esta Harry? —preguntó después de un prolongado silencio.

Ron dejó caer sus hombros, poniendo mala cara. —No lo sé.

Charlie frunció su ceño, era claro que algo había pasado entre los amigos, quizás a eso se debía el mal humor de su hermanito.

—¿Y Hermione?

—No quiero hablar de ella —contestó brusco.

Su hermano silbó al darse cuenta que algo grueso estaba sucediendo. —Vamos a las Tres escobas, necesito un buen trago.

—Pero…

—¿O quieres quedarte a destruir tu cuarto?

—No.

Tomó su chamarra y salió de su cuarto seguido del cuidador de dragones.

**(* . (* . (* . H&H . *) . *) . *)**

En el Bosque de Dean…

La pareja reía amenamente habían estado recordando algunas cosas de su vida en el Colegio y fuera de él también.

—Tu cocina de hongos era horrible…

—Oye —se quejó ceñuda golpeando su hombro —lo sé, al menos tu comiste más que Ron y no te quejaste tanto como él.

—Eso es porque no quería herir tus sentimientos, además tenía otros problemas de los cuales preocuparme.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando en aquellos días difíciles, pero habían sido esas grandes pruebas las que los habían unido más. Hermione dejó su copa un lado y abrazó a Harry trayéndolo de regreso de su repentina tristeza, repartió besos a lo largo de su mandíbula causándole un agradable cosquilleo en su piel.

Él aferro su mano a la espalda de la chica, buscó sus labios rosando en el camino con su nariz la piel de su mejilla.

—Harry…

El buscador no le dio tiempo de continuar, acarició sus labios con suaves roces, mientras Hermione pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, dejando que sus dedos juguetearan con los mechones azabache de su nuca, sonrió dentro del ósculo provocando que Harry se alejara ligeramente para mirarla interrogante.

—¿Qué?

—Solo recordé las veces que te corte el cabello.

Era increíble la forma en que la vida le había cambiado, hacía unos meses se encontraban en el mismo lugar y ni siquiera se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que alguna vez volvería como su novia, estaba tan agradecida con Merlín por permitirle sobrevivir a la guerra y confesarle su amor a su mejor amigo.

Sus labios aprisionaron los de él, presionándolos gradualmente, el beso tenía un ritmo lento y torturante a la vez, con cada segundo que pasaba iba despertando la pasión de ambos. Harry subió una de sus manos hasta llegar a la mejilla de su novia, la acunó acercándola aún más, para poder por invadir su boca con mayor facilidad.

Hermione casi sin ser consiente entreabrió su boca permitiéndole a Harry que la explorara a su gusto, provocándole suaves estremecimientos cuando sus lenguas se encontraban. Sucumbiendo ante el despliegue de sensaciones placenteras en su interior, dejó que su novio la recostara sobre la manta.

Aunque su pasión se terminó cuando ella se separó abruptamente al sentir algo debajo de su espalda, notó el disgusto en el rostro de su novio. —Espera —pronunció con su voz entrecortada —las chocolatinas ─ agregó sacando la caja de su espalda —creo que las hemos desecho —murmuró ruborizada.

—Seguirán sabiendo bien —minimizó buscando retomar su encuentro amoroso. La miró desde su posición, apoyado en sus codos para no aplastarla, se veía tan hermosa con las mejillas enrojecidas, su corazón palpitó con mayor fuerza contra su pecho y todo lo demás dejó de importarle, el mundo se había detenido para él.

—Harry, gracias… por traerme aquí, preparar esto…

Él en respuesta se inclinó y la besó encarecidamente, dejando que sus cuerpos se conectaran, sus piernas estaban ahora enredadas, sus caderas se rozaban, provocando las mismas reacciones apasionadas en los dos, sus corazones parecían latir al mismo ritmo.

—Te amo… —pronunció Mione en suspiro cuando sus labios se separaron unos milímetros.

Harry sonrió tontamente, embargado por una dicha que nunca antes había sentido, reclamó nuevamente sus labios, repartiendo un sin número de pequeños roces, sintiendo como una sed por ella crecía con sorprendente velocidad en su interior, fue entonces que empezó a besarla realmente, necesitaba sentirla suya, con el paso de los segundos su ósculo se volvió imperceptiblemente más exigente. Hermione respondió gustosa, dejó que sus manos recorrieran la ancha espalda de su novio cubierta por su suéter, el calor se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo, extinguiendo cualquier signo de racionalidad.

Se sentía una masa gelatinosa bajo el cuerpo de él, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, pero vamos ella no tenía tanta experiencia, así que simplemente se estaba dejando llevar como lo haría cualquier mujer enamorada que se encuentra en brazos de su amor.

Harry abandonó su boca, besando tiernamente la línea de su rostro, disfrutando de escucharla suspirar contra su oído, tiró suavemente de su bufanda apartándola de su cuello e hundió su rostro en él aspirando con suavidad su perfume.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiró ahogado se removió bajo él, aumentando la fricción entre sus cuerpos, aferró sus manos a los hombros del león al sentir como él mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un deseo creciente se estaba desatando en su interior, hacia mucho tiempo que se había percatado de que no sólo estaba enamorada de él, si no que deseaba estar con él de forma intima, pero esto que estaba sintiendo era tan desconcertante, no era tonta como para no darse cuenta que era deseo lo que estaba sintiendo, podía sentir el calor acumulándose bajo vientre, expandiéndose en forma de ondas por todo su cuerpo haciéndola anhelar más de él.

La excitación de Harry aumentó al sentir a su amiga tan entusiasmada, correspondiendo a sus caricias; alejó los rizos que obstaculizaban su placentera labor y besó con fervor la piel de su cuello, haciéndola gemir de placer, obligándola a echar su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole un mejor acceso.

Potter no esperó y se deleitó con cada centímetro expuesto, instintivamente sus manos buscaron el cierre del suéter de su amiga, se alzó un poco permitiendo que su mano se colara entre sus cuerpos y así agilizar la acción. De inmediato sus pupilas se posaron en el hipnotizante movimiento de sus pechos, subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Su blusa a pesar de no estar pegada a su cuerpo, enmarcaba deliciosamente su figura.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió al sentir la fría brisa acariciar su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos primero deleitándose con el hermoso paisaje, para después toparse con las pupilas esmeralda de su novio que brillaban con una intensidad detrás de sus gafas que le arrancó un jadeo. Nunca le había visto mirarla de esa forma, su cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta.

—Harry… —pronunció suplicante.

—Te quiero Hermione Granger…

Se reposicionó sobre el cuerpo de la castaña y volvió a sus labios enrojecidos, besándola con una vehemencia que la dejó sin aliento, saboreó por un largo rato cada rincón de su boca, Hermione tembló bajo él en respuesta, su cuerpo le hormigueaba como nunca antes, y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que él la hiciera suya.

Poco después los labios de Harry se deslizaban por el cuello de la castaña repartiendo besos húmedos en su escote acercándose peligrosamente al inició de sus pechos, una sus manos se entretenía acariciando la pierna aún cubierta por su mezclilla, mientras la otra se deslizaba juguetonamente por el costado femenino, acariciando las costillas, tocándolas como se tratara de las cuerdas de un instrumento musical…

**-.-.-.-. H&H .-.-.-.-**

Ginny había ido a ver a su rubia amiga en busca de desahogarse, las cuatro paredes de su cuarto habían acabado con sus nervios, necesitaba con urgencia distraerse. Después de que Luna la escuchara atentamente y cuando estaba a punto de aconsejarla, su charla había sido interrumpida por el padre de su excéntrica amiga. Finalmente él las había llevado al Callejón Diagon para que pasaran un rato.

Ginevra esbozó una sonrisa, solo a su amiga se le ocurría ir a comer un helado en lugar de una bebida caliente.

—¿Qué crees qué deba hacer?

Luna saboreó su helado de fresa antes de hablar, posó sus pupilas saltonas en su amiga mirándola con compresión.

—Si te ayuda llorar, hazlo —comentó notando como las lágrimas cosquillaban los ojos de su amiga —pero Ginny, no busques hacerte más daño.

—Entonces ¿crees qué no debo luchar por él?

—No he dicho eso, lo mejor es que hables con él. Así sabrás cuáles son tus posibilidades, pero tienes que hacerte a la idea de que tal vez Harry no vuelva a estar contigo.

Ginny soltó un exclamación ahogada, agitó su cabeza negando. No, no podía concebir esa posibilidad, su corazón se negaba a aceptar que él ya no la amara. Luna la abrazó ofreciéndole un hombro para llorar.

***** H&H *****

En las Tres Escobas…

—Ya veo —soltó Charlie después de escuchar a su pequeño hermano.

—No quiero saber de ellos por eso.

—Ron entiendo lo que te pasa, pero Harry es más que un amigo para la familia. Dudo que él hiciera esto para herirte a ti o a mi hermana —comentó tranquilo bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

Ronald gruñó en respuesta, dejando salir un suspiro iracundo.

—Dale tiempo, sólo piensa que son tus amigos —comentó dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Yo en verdad la quería —agregó cabizbajo.

—Lo sé, eras demasiado obvio.

Ron alzó su rostro sólo para mirar a su hermano con aquella expresión de mofa.

—Vamos Ron, anímate —observó que no le había dado ni un trago a su bebida —¿Acaso también le perdiste el gusto a la cerveza o quieres algo más fuerte?

Las tripas del pelirrojo se retorcieron al ver su tarro. —No quiero beber eso es todo —espetó encorvándose ligeramente.

Charlie curvó su ceja, reconocía ese gesto en su hermanito.

—La mayoría se pondría unas buenas borracheras en tu caso.

—Si llegó ahogado en alcohol, mi madre no se cansaría de regañarme toda la noche.

El cuidador de Dragones chasqueó su lengua, incrédulo, su hermano era pésimo para mentir.

—Escúpelo Ron, ¿no me digas qué no se te antoja?

Él volvió a mirar su tarro, la espuma desbordaba el cristal, su boca se hizo agua pero su estómago se encogió, recordándole su anterior malestar.

—No.

—Mmm ya te emborrachaste y estas asqueado.

Ronald peló sus ojos ligeramente sorprendido, ¿acaso tenía en el rostro escrito qué había empezado el día con la peor resaca de su vida?

Charlie comenzó a reír en respuesta. —Vaya, vaya… y yo que te creía más santurrón.

—¿Santurrón? —preguntó torciendo su gesto, tensando sus hombros.

—Tranquilo… así que has estado bebiendo.

—Un par de botellas solamente… aunque realmente no ayuda a olvidar nada, simplemente te vuelve un bruto —comentó recordando como sus experiencias y cómo había tratado a la pequeña rubia.

—Ahora entiendo porque tienes esa raspada en la cara.

—Ayer estuve aquí, al salir me resbale con la nieve.

—¿Cómo llegaste a la casa?

—No llegue…

Charlie casi escupe su cerveza. —¿Te quedaste en la calle? Si algún conocido de nuestros padres te vio estas muerto.

—Me quede en la casa de Luna.

—¿Luna? ¿La chica loca que vive por nuestra casa? —inquirió sorprendido.

—No esta tan loca.

—¿Tienes algo qué ver con ella?

—No —se apresuró a contestar, aunque su rostro se tornó rojo —dije que me quede en su casa, no con ella.

—Tranquilo, no la he visto en un tiempo aunque si bien recuerdo no es fea, fuiste con ella al Baile ¿no?

—Si, pero eso fue porque los gemelos me comprometieron —explicó antes de que su hermano siguiera sacando deducciones equivocadas.

Él no tenía nada que ver con Luna, no al menos de esa forma. Las palabras de su ex novia volvieron a su mente como una fecha certera, logrando incomodarlo.

"Mmmm mi querido Won-Won… estas consciente de que te gusta Luna ¿verdad?".

_«No a mi ella no me gusta»_

Pensó de inmediato, aunque no pudo evitar que su mente evocara a la rubia esa mañana, despertándolo envestida en aquel suave camisón que si se ponía a pensar en otro momento menos turbado, lo hubiese puesto en serios problemas.

—Ron, Ron… —Charlie lo sacó de su viaje, al sacudirlo de esa forma salvaje, incluso había logrado que le doliera el cuello, debía recordarle que no estaba tratando con sus bestias —¿qué te pasó?

—Nada, sólo recordaba algo.

—¿De la loca?

—No le digas así… —aseveró mirándolo ceñudo —y si, es que hace rato no la trate bien, ella sólo quería ayudarme.

—¿Y te sientes mal?

—Un poco —aceptó sobándose su nuca pesaroso.

—Pues pídele una disculpa y ya.

Que fácil era para su hermano decirle eso, pero ya le gustaría verlo en sus zapatos.

—¿Qué?

—No sé cómo hacerlo… —a veces odiaba no ser como sus hermanos.

Bill siempre había sabido como hablar con las mujeres, Charlie era el valiente, el que podía conseguir a cualquier chica, de Percy no había mucho que decir, nunca le había pedido un consejo, ni había hablado con él sobre mujeres, pero algo debía saber hacer para haber conseguido esposa y novias en Hogwarts. Fred y George eran tan relajados y graciosos que no les costaba relacionarse con las chicas y él aunque era famoso y algunas chicas se le acercaban por eso, no quería decir que fuese un experto en tratarlas, estaba reamente muy lejos de serlo.

Prueba de ello era que no había sabido como invitar a Fleur al Baile en cuarto, ni tampoco a Hermione, su relación con Lavender había fracasado y lo que había iniciado con Hermione se había ido al caño antes de comenzar. Y con Luna pues… sólo la había hecho pasar malos ratos.

Charlie se carcajeó en serio al escucharlo decir eso, era tan cómico.

—Ron, Ron… —canturreó divertido —solo ve y díselo.

—Creo que eso no será suficiente —comentó pesaroso.

—¿Crees qué no te disculpe?

—No, si lo hará y por eso me sentiré como un escreguto… —comentó hundiéndose en su asiento.

Charlie estudió a su hermanito, notando con agrado lo que le pasaba. Dejó que en sus labios se escurriera una sonrisa bonachona.

—Deja todo en mis manos…

Ron alzó sus cejas, contrayendo su expresión. No le gustaba cuando cualquiera de sus hermanos decía eso, porque nada bueno podía salir de eso.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

En el Bosque de Dean…

Harry había perdido su suéter en algún punto y poco faltaba para que perdiera su playera, pero poco le importaba porque las manos de Hermione se habían encargado de brindarle calor con sus caricias, el fuego estaba creciendo en su estómago y se repartía por su cuerpo corriendo por sus venas como si fuera la sangre misma, para ese momento no podía negar lo excitado que estaba.

La castaña ahora se encontraba encima de él, besándolo con gran pasión como había deseado hacerlo tantas veces, Harry siguiendo sus instintos dejó que sus manos pasearan por la espalda de ella para después perderse en la curva de su trasero, logrando que Hermione gimiera contra su boca, estaba por tocarla con mayor seguridad cuando un montículo de nieve proveniente de las ramas del árbol bajo el cual se encontraban, les cayera de lleno enfriándolos al instante.

-¡Ah! —gritó Mione levantándose de un sólo movimiento sacudiéndose la nieve de la espalda.

Harry se quedó acostado, respirando agitado mirando los malabares de su novia, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró por un momento sus ojos, sentía el cuerpo en llamas, en el peor momento la naturaleza había decidido interrumpirlos y quizás en el mejor, porque si hubiesen seguido no estaba seguro de haber podido apartarse de ella.

Su entrepierna punzó recordándole lo prendido que estaba, resopló frustrado. Se acomodó sus lentes y se incorporó sacudiéndose los algodones blancos.

—Debí haber puesto una casa de campaña —resopló semimolesto y a la vez apenado, esperaba que Hermione no se percatara de su estado, aunque probablemente ya lo había notado cuando había estado sobre él o cuando él dejándose llevar por la pasión había rozado sus caderas.

—Creo que si —murmuró abochornada, se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en lo que segundos antes habían estado haciendo.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, pronto nevara y no queremos estar aquí cuando suceda —recogió el suéter de su amiga, entregándoselo.

Mione asintió ligeramente decepcionada por partir, recogieron todo en un agradable silencio.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Harry ofreciéndole su mano.

—Si —entrelazó sus dedos sintiendo nuevamente esa descarga de energía y antes de que fuese consiente de lo que hacia, lo jaló hacia ella en busca de un último beso, se besaron sin prisas, disfrutando el uno del otro.

—¡Por Merlín Hermione! —jadeante hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ahora cubierto por la gruesa bufanda. Él quien apenas se estaba recuperando de su anterior encuentro, sentía como su excitación nuevamente revivía, esto era sumamente vergonzoso —Vámonos…

Desaparecieron después de un ¡plin!, aparecieron en Grimmauld place después de unos segundos. Hermione se separó de Harry, observando el reloj que se encontraba encima de la chimenea, era tarde y ella debía ir a recibir a Viktor.

—Mis padres deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

—Lo sé —comentó pesaroso, no quería separarse de ella y menos para que ella se fuera a los brazos de otro —, te alcanzo después.

—Pero… pensé que nos iríamos juntos —musitó enarcando sus cejas.

—Quiero hablar con Sirius antes, para saber lo que le dijo Kingsley —explicó serio, acomodando un rizo detrás de la oreja de la leona.

—Pero llegaras ¿verdad? —indagó temerosa, buscando un poco de seguridad en él. No quería pensar que él se fuese a quedar solo para ir a darle caza a esos prófugos.

—Si —afirmó besando su nariz —, no te pienso dejar sola para que Krum trate de conquistarte y se gane a tu familia.

La castaña entornó sus ojos, aunque no evitó que en sus labios apareciera una sonrisa.

—Exagerado…

—Tengo motivos —acotó con seriedad.

—Y ninguno es valido —interpelo cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues yo creo que Viktor…

—Te quiero a ti… —interrumpió utilizando su tono de sabelotodo.

—Si y él te quiere a ti —manifestó dejando ver en su registro de voz un deje de celos.

—Eso no es cierto, eso fue hace mucho.

Harry enarcó su ceja incrédulo. —Le sigues gustando, casi estoy seguro de eso…

—Casi, además no se por qué hablamos de esto ¿acaso no confías en mi?

Potter dejó caer ligeramente sus hombros, no iba a poder contra Hermione y menos si la hacia enojar. —En ti si pero no estoy seguro de confiar en él —observó como la castaña apretaba sus labios estaba a punto de soltarle algo que no le iba a gustar, así que era mejor evitarlo —, nos vemos en unas horas —besó su frente cariñosamente, antes de separarse de ella y dirigirse hacia un extremo de la casa, necesitaba con urgencia un baño.

—Por cierto Harry —habló, logrando detenerlo y que se girara a mirarla —, no sólo estarán mis padres.

Él frunció su ceño confundido, ¿qué había tratado de decirle con eso? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella ya había desaparecido.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. H&H .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

En el Callejón Diagon…

—Luna has estado muy callada, te pasó algo ¿tiene qué ver con alguna criatura nueva? —bromeó, era muy extraño que su amiga no hubiera estado parloteando sobre algún nuevo descubrimiento o una criatura.

—Ronald pasó la noche en mi casa —comentó frente a un grupo de gnomos que cantaban villancicos.

Ginevra parpadeó confundida. —¿Perdón?… creo que no te oí bien.

—Tu hermano estuvo en mi casa.

La pelirroja abrió su boca en una perfecta "o", la había tomado por sorpresa la confesión de su amiga, aunque aún no entendía que había hecho su hermano en casa de los Lovegood.

—¿Cómo llegó ahí? —fue la primera pregunta que salió de su boca —¿Te dijo o hizo algo? —asumió por la extraña actitud de la rubia.

Luna negó con su cabeza, su expresión se bañó de tristeza. —Lo encontré anoche estaba muy confundido, olía mucho a alcohol y tenía sadpaths volando a su alrededor. Trate de llevarlo con Harry pero se negó, finalmente Neville me ayudó a llevarlo a mi casa y se quedó dormido en el sillón.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡Ay Luna! Discúlpalo esta así por todo lo que esta pasando. Si mi mamá se entera que esta tomando se molestara mucho. Gracias por ayudarlo —manifestó, aunque aún no entendía por qué tenía esa cara —¿pasó algo más?

—Esta mañana él se enojo conmigo y se fue de la casa gruñendo. Ni siquiera se comió lo que le prepare.

—Es un tonto, cabeza dura, no le hagas caso… es peor que un troll —siguieron caminando hacia otra tienda de regalos, pues a Ginny le faltaba comprar los regalos de sus pequeñas sobrinas, justo cuando estaban por cruzar la calle un carruaje se los impidió.

—¡Fíjese, que casi nos atropella! —soltó molesta la chica de cabellos de fuego al cochero, que ni siquiera se inmuto.

—Sabía que conocía esa voz chillona, a la única que le puede pertenecer es a esta pobretona —soltó Draco descendiendo con toda su elegancia, manteniendo su expresión de desdén en su rostro, segundos después Blaise se unió a él.

—Vámonos de aquí Luna, porque de repente comenzó a apestar —insultó Ginny, mirándolo con el mismo desprecio que él a ella.

—Si apesta es por tu hedor, pobretona —masculló entre dientes el rubio.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron peligrosos, Draco no supo lo que pasó hasta que sintió un ardor en su mejilla. ¡Lo había cacheteado, esa se había atrevido a tocarlo! Blaise comenzó a carcajearse a su lado, mientras que Luna sonreía abiertamente.

—Vámonos Luna —se giró con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, aunque su mano le dolía después de tal golpe, estaba segura que ese hurón tendría su mano marcada por un tiempo.

Malfoy rabioso por tal humillación, la detuvo jaloneándola de la muñeca, obligándola a deshacer sus pasos, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente distanciados apenas por unos centímetros.

—Nunca te atrevas a volver a tocarme.

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos al sentir que él ejercía más fuerza en su agarre, realmente la estaba lastimando.

—Suéltame maldito hurón —con su mano libre trató de sacar su varita.

—¿Buscabas esto? —le mostro su varita divertido.

Sus ojos cafés se extendieron el doble de su tamaño, no era posible. Ese maldito le había quitado su varita y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo y cuándo había sucedido.

—Déjala… —pronunció Luna, apuntándole al ex Slytherin.

—Draco, no vale la pena —intervino Blaise, notando varios pares de ojos mirándolos.

Malfoy la soltó aventándola ligeramente. —Nos volveremos a ver Weaslette —aunque no alzó la voz ni cambió su tono, lanzaba una advertencia silenciosa. Jugueteó con la varita de la chica entre sus dedos mostrándole una sonrisa torcida, antes de guardarla dentro de su túnica e internarse en el Callejón Knockturn

—Adiós Weasley —pronunció burlón Blaise, haciéndole una reverencia mientras se reía.

—¡Dame mi varita! —gruñó Ginn, observando con horror como él desaparecía — Iré tras de él.

—No creo que sea bueno entrar ahí —la detuvo Luna.

—Pero tiene mi varita…

—Si, pero vas desarmada —le recordó logrando que la pelirroja hiciera un mohín de enojo en medio de la calle —¡Merlín!

OoOooO

**Continuará…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo?**

*º*º*º*º

Hola hemos vuelto por obra de Merlín ajajaja sentimos habernos ausentado otra vez. En fin hablando del capítulo las cosas se ponen calientes ajaja. Pues en este capítulo no apareció tanto Sirius, pero en el siguiente quizás haya un poco de acción en cuanto mortifagos y eso. Y habrá mucho Viktor/Hermione/Harry… así que los celos estarán a la orden del día, por otra parte habrá mucha azúcar y también pasión.

También queremos decirles que no vamos a largar la historia, ni la trama, así quizás pronto anunciemos el final pero todavía quedan algunos capítulos. Tenemos pensando otros proyectos de historias con otra línea, pero siempre manteniendo la esencia que nos caracteriza.

Esperamos contar con sus comentarios y sugerencias, díganos que es lo que quieren leer en el futuro de los tortolitos y ante todo gracias por leer la historia.

Queremos agradecer especialmente a las siguientes personas:

**Ari**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tus palabras y por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Esperamos que te siga gustando y leas el nuevo capítulo que traemos. Saludos.

**Amely Potter**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu apoyo todo este tiempo. Si tenemos preparadas algunas cosillas para darle sabor a la historia, pero por ahora todo sigue siendo rosa. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Nathalia Andrea**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar. Sentimos la demora, pero aquí estamos con este capítulo nuevo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Belmi:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentar. A nosotras también nos gustan las aportaciones de Sirius, jajaja, aunque en este capítulo no salga tanto con comentarios ingeniosos y malévolos. Por otra parte Harry y Hermione seguirán acalorados y las cosas irán subiendo de tono muajajaja. Por ahora los pelirrojos no harán nada, jajaja pero ya habrá tiempo para sus intervenciones porque pues tampoco son los malos del cuento jajajaj, también tienen corazón pero lo importante es que no intervengan en la felicidad de nuestra pareja favorita ellos… pueden quedarse con otros jajaja.

No abandones la pareja de Harry & Hermione aunque Daniel se vea chato jajajaj al lado de Emma ajajjaa. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo, aceptamos sugerencias jajaja. Saludos.

**Franmione**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por considerar nuestra historia como una de tus favoritas. De verdad sentimos tardar no es nuestra intención pero a veces no podemos actualizar tan seguido como nos gustaría. De hecho no esta en nuestros planes alargar la historia, porque tenemos ya pensados otros proyectos. Y pues si va a haber escenas candentes entre la parejita en los próximos capítulos eso te lo aseguramos. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y te guste. Saludos.

**Karlyzhaa**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un review. Si Harry y Hermione andan más que melosos, jajaja y Sirius bueno él sigue haciendo de las suyas! Tranquila por ahora Ginny no va a ser nada, pero por ahora ya se viene una intervención suya que… eso aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo tal vez. No sabemos si ya tienes cuenta, pero claro que te ayudamos, por qué no nos contactas a nuestro correo es nenas. fashion(arroba)hotmail . com

Por último esperamos que estés bien y que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo, de verdad sentimos la demora. Saludos.

**Angellycal:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestra historia. Si a nosotras tampoco nos convencieron las parejas que dejo J.K. de ahí que surgiera la idea de hacer historias jajaa. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y disculpa la tardanza. Saludos.

**Flor:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y decirnos que te ha gustado, nos alegras la vida. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Cherry**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por seguir dándonos tus comentarios y por leer, si sentimos lo de esos errores, no nos acordamos si ya los corregimos pero si ves en este capitulo alguno no dudes en decírnoslo. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capitulo. Saludos.

**Jess Potter Granger**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y comentar, si Sirius tiene toda la razón esos dos ya merecen darse amor jajaja xD. Eso pronto será en serio jajaja. Y si Ron y Luna se ven bien juntos, creo que la mayoría ya noto que nos estamos encaminando hacia allá jajajaj. Sentimos haber tardado, ojala te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**LUMAMI**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y pues si nuestros horarios en la Uni son complicados, pero aquí estamos dando lata ajjaja y hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo que esperamos te guste. Si a Ginny no la vamos a dejar perdida, ni tampoco será la villana propiamente, simplemente le dará batalla a Mione mujajaja. Esperamos leernos pronto. Saludos.

**Haruko Hinako**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tus comentarios, sentimos la demora. Si bueno Harry créeme que tampoco necesita tantos consejos de Sirius, solito sabe de que se trata eso de tener novia jajajjaa como se vera en este capítulo y esto es el comienzo jajaja. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos des tu opinión. Saludos.

**HHR:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Si Sirius es todo un pícaro jaja pone en apuros al pobre de Harry y a la santa de Hermione jajaja pero ya era hora. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Mayra . cim**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Muchas gracias por leer la historia, esperamos que te este yendo bien con los estudios y que nuestro fic no te distraiga mucho jajaja. Pues hemos vuelto con más de esta parejita, ojala te guste la actualización y nos des tu opinión. Esperamos no decepcionarte. Saludos.

**Kaoru Takeda**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Nos alegras con esos reviews. Si en el capítulo anterior te quedaste con sobredosis de azúcar en este seguro te quedaras con más ajjajaa. Se respira el amor en la historia jajaja. En el recuento de amores pues si le hacen falta a Harry más chicas jajajaja, porque a cómo le han salido admiradores a Hermione jajaja, ¿te gustaría que le pusiéramos más competencia? Si ese Sirius es una mala influencia, pero pues te diré que ellos solitos se pervierten no necesitan de su ayuda.

Tonks estará bien y si Harry pronto tendrá que enfrentar a los suegros y créeme eso ya lo tenemos muy bien pensado muajajaja. Si bueno con Viktor la cosa se pondrá buena, jajajaja pero no será tan grave como para que Harry se ponga como energúmeno. Si pues Lunita va a seguir cargando con Ron jajajaja pero pues así es esto.

Esperamos que te este yendo bien en la escuela. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»—The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	16. Navidad

_**Disclaimer**_**:**Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

_OoOOoO_

_**Navidad, dulce Navidad**__…_

En Londres Muggle…

Hermione ingresó a su casa con una alegría que no podía ocultar, se quitó el abrigo y avanzó por el pequeño hall, sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo duro quizás se debía a que seguía sumida en la nube de amor, o mejor dicho que seguía en _Harrylandia._

— Ya llegue…

— En la cocina pequeña —se escuchó la voz de su madre rebatando en las paredes.

— Ahora voy —anunció avanzando hacia el baño de la planta baja. Abrió las llaves dejando correr el agua mientras sus ojos se concentraban en escudriñaban su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus ojos brillaban con una luz peculiar y su expresión era de alegría absoluta, ni siquiera se podía reconocer y todo se debía a Harry. El calor que aún no había abandonado del todo su cuerpo la hizo estremecerse, al recordar los apasionados besos que habían compartido, las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo provocándole un sin fin de sensaciones, despertando en ella un oscuro deseo.

Se echó agua en el rostro tratando de refrescarse y así regresar al mundo real, porque el recordar solo le estaba provocando ciertas fantasías que no ayudaban. Tardó un poco más en el servicio y después de que hubiese hecho varias respiraciones profundas y de que concentrara su mente en otra cosa, logró llegar a la cocina.

— Hola… ya llegue —anunció quedándose en la entrada, observando como su madre preparaba una pasta.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Jean, aún concentrada en su quehacer.

— Es complicado de explicar, Nymphadora se encuentra en el hospital pero estará bien.

Su madre se detuvo y clavó sus pupilas en su hija, demostrando en su expresión un deje de preocupación.

— ¿Estamos en peligro? ¿Volverás a arriesgar tu vida?

Las preguntas pillaron por sorpresa a la leona, la cual tardó un par de segundos en reponerse.

— No, todo esta bien, el Ministerio ya se esta encargando de todo.

— ¿Por qué siento que no me estás diciendo todo?

— Mamá todo esta bien —zanjó la castaña, brindándole una sonrisa conciliadora — ¿quieres un par de manos extra?

Jean le dedicó una profunda mirada, pero sabía que no obtendría más información de su hija, cuando se lo proponía podía ser tan tozuda como nadie.

— No estaría mal, pero es mejor que te arregles; quedan pocas horas antes de que lleguen los demás, deje tu vestido sobre la cama —aseveró regresando a su labor —, por cierto ¿Harry llegó contigo?

— No, él aún tenía cosas que hacer…

— Espero que llegue a tiempo.

— Se que lo hará —confirmó Mione, sin darse cuenta su expresión se había vuelto ensoñadora y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa boba.

— Es un buen chico, al parecer te quiere mucho… incluso pensaría que esta enamorado de ti —sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa —, si no es porque tu me has dicho que estaba enamorado de Ginny…

— ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué dices eso? —balbuceó nerviosa, retirándose un rizo del rostro para ver mejor a su madre.

— No me hagas caso… figuraciones mías —acotó restándole importancia —, anda ve a cambiarte no creo que tarde en llegar tu otro amigo…

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

Ginny no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido, caminaba de un lado al otro de la calle con pasos furiosos. No pensaba irse hasta que saliera ese maldito hurón del Callejón Knockturn.

— No tiene caso que sigamos aquí, él pudo ya haberse ido —acotó la rubia, mirando con preocupación a su amiga. Estaba comenzando a hacerse tarde, no podían seguir ahí, el clima estaba enfriando rápidamente, casi estaba segura que comenzaba a sentir sus labios cambiar a un tono morado.

— Claro que no… ese maldito hurón de cuarta debe salir por aquí.

— Basta Ginny, lo mejor es que se lo digamos a tus padres —expuso, tomándola del brazo alejándola de aquel lugar.

— No —se detuvo en seco, lanzándole una dura mirada a su amiga — esto lo voy a solucionar yo… y tienes razón ya es tarde, se supone que debería estar ayudando a mi madre.

— Ginny tienes que decírselos… en poco tiempo volveremos a Hogwarts y vas a necesitar de una varita.

— Lo sé, ya pensare en algo y ¡por Merlín, que ese rubio desabrido pagara por esto! —sentenció furiosa.

Luna negó con su cabeza, nada bueno podría resultar de esto. Le echó una última mirada al Callejón oscuro antes de seguir a su amiga.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. H&H.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Harry después de abandonar la mansión de los Black, había regresado a St. Mungo con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a su padrino, pero al no hacerlo se dirigió directamente a su despacho en el Ministerio.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el pasillo que lo llevaba a la oficina, supo que él se encontraba ahí; el inconfundible aroma a tabaco lo delataba. Dejó aun lado los modales y entró a la habitación, a su padrino no le importaría de cualquier forma.

Sirius se encontraba mirando por el ventanal con la mente perdida en algún lugar distante, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Harry aclaró su garganta logrando obtener por fin la atención de su padrino. — ¿Tan mal te fue? —cuestionó al ver su expresión austera.

Sirius le dio una última calada a su cigarro que brillo con una luz anaranjada, antes de de aplastarlo contra el cenicero, posó sus profundas pupilas en su ahijado, entreabrió sus labios permitiendo que el humo acumulado escapase.

— ¿Y a ti? —le devolvió la pregunta, desconcertándolo momentáneamente.

— Eh… — se pasó sus dedos por sus mechones azabache, en un gesto de nerviosismo —después te cuento —zanjó con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo — mejor dime ¿cómo te fue con Kingsley?

Sirius entrecerró sus ojos conocedor, ignorando la pregunta de su ahijado, una sonrisa lobuna se extendió por sus labios.

— Vaya —silbó divertido — ¿quién diría que te irá tan bien? Supongo que seguiste mis consejos sobre como entrar en calor…

Potter desvió su mirada abochornado, imágenes fugaces sobre su encuentro amoroso llenaron su mente, colocándolo en una posición incomoda.

Black comenzó a reírse, logrando que Harry lo mirara con reproche.

— Si fuera tú, no hubiera vuelto seguiría en el Bosque con ella… dándonos calor mutuo.

Harry se llevó una mano a su frente y negó con su cabeza. Sabía que no llegaría ningún lado en esa conversación.

— Sirius…

— Esta bien… eres un mojigato, no puedo creer que seas hijo de Cornamenta.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué te dijo Kingsley? —soltó Harry ignorando todo lo demás.

El auror ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras se retiraba los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos echándolos a un lado.

— Aún no hemos terminado, quiero los detalles —embromó haciendo que Harry entornara sus ojos, con el rostro tan rojo como una esfera navideña de ese color —bueno… Kingsley te quiere fuera. No quiere que te metas en este asunto…

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— Harry déjalo en nuestras manos ¿Acaso no confías en que podré resolverlo?

— Puedo ser de ayuda —expresó dejando caer sus manos sobre el escritorio, mirando con impotencia a su padrino —, esos siguen sueltos y…

— Y tu tienes en unas cuantas horas una fiesta con los padres de tu novia —le cortó propinándole una severa mirada —, pero si lo que quieres es quedarte y dar caza a esos… esta bien, yo no tengo ningún problema en que lo hagas… sólo te digo que tendrás que decírselo a Hermione.

**( ** ( ** ( * H&H * ) ** ) ** )**

En la Madriguera…

Ron observó como su lechuza se perdía en la distancia, la angustia que antes se hubiese instalado en su pecho fue disipándose. Tal vez después de todo no toda su vida apestaba, aún tenía la esperanza de salvar su amistad con la pequeña rubia.

— Todo saldrá bien… sólo ya no hagas idioteces. No siempre voy a estar para salvarte el pellejo —exclamó Charlie, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermano, en tanto su mano libre alborotaba los mechones rojos.

Ronald se zafó de su agarre y le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa a su hermano, provocándole una gran sonrisa, acompañada de una sonora carcajada.

— Anda es mejor que vayamos abajo antes de que mi madre crea que estamos realizando algún boicot…

— Dudo que piense eso, ese es el trabajo de los gemelos.

Charlie se fue dejándolo solo, Ron regresó sus pupilas hacia el lugar donde minutos antes la lechuza se perdiera. El anochecer conjugado con la nevada hacia difícil ver la luz que provenía de la casa de Lovegood.

— Tal vez no se encuentran… ni siquiera le pregunte dónde pasarían la Navidad —se quedó callado ahondando más en su miseria —, soy un idiota.

***i*i*i*i H&H i*i*i*i***

En Londres Muggle…

Hermione se miró al espejo observando su aspecto. Si no fuera porque su madre le había comprado ese vestido, no estaría usando. Desvió su vista de su reflejo hacia el reloj, su frente se pobló de un par de arrugas al ver la hora; eran las 8:15 de la noche y Harry aún no había aparecido.

_«¿Y si pasó algo? ¿Tal vez otro ataque?»._

Sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior nerviosamente, no eso no podía ser. Agitó su cabeza negando.

— No, debo calmarme. Si hubiese pasado algo ya estaría enterada —tomó su chaqueta a juego con su atuendo y se decidió a bajar. «_Debo confiar en él, prometió que llegaría y así será.»_ Con un ánimo renovado llegó al final de la escalinata.

— Te ves hermosa, pequeña —halagó su padre, tomándola de las manos para darle una vuelta.

— Basta papá… no es para tanto —musito apenada.

— Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando la conocí —soltó con una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿No te esta contando nuevamente esa historia o si? — interrumpió Jean esbozando una gran sonrisa.

— Eso estaba intentando —alegó Mione, observando como su mamá depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

— Te ves hermosa hija —mencionó su madre, brindándole una mirada de aprobación.

— Gracias, ¿quieres qué lleve eso a la mesa? —cuestionó señalando el plato que llevaba su madre en las manos.

— Si por favor, aún tengo que ir por otro…

Hermione dejó el plato en su lugar, observando que todo estuviera en su lugar. En esos momentos no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo de las fiestas en la Madriguera, el ambiente tan cálido y hogareño.

El dolor que permanecía en su corazón como una espina se agudizó, no sabía cómo pero tenían que encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas con los hermanos Weasley. Jamás se perdonaría que por ella se hubiese rotó la gran amistad entre Harry y Ron, por no decir que ella también había salido raspada, puesto que Ron tampoco le dirigía la palabra. No podía creer que era así como se acababa el Trío de oro.

— Hermione, hija ven aquí…

La castaña apenas y pudo recomponerse, no quería preocupar a sus padres. En el caminó limpió las pequeñas gotas salinas que habían escapado de sus ojos, ni siquiera llegó a la sala cuando se detuvo en seco al ver la imponente figura del búlgaro, vestido totalmente de negro, ahora los rastros de niño habían quedado atrás, dejando a un hombre que si no era el más guapo sin duda era atractivo, con su estatura y su cuerpo atlético.

— Viktor…

Krum olvidó por un momento la presencia de los Granger al ver entrar a la habitación a su querida Hermione. Su mirada se volvió más profunda conforme recorrió a amiga deleitándose con ese vestido negro que se apegaba a su delicada figura y terminaba ligeramente arriba de sus rodillas.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

En la Madriguera…

Ginevra salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose el polvo del hollín. De inmediato varios pares de ojos se concentraron en ella.

— Ginny ¿dónde te habías metido? —preguntó su madre, mirándola con reproche.

— Solo fui a pasar un rato con Luna…

Al escuchar el nombre de la rubia Ronald casi se ahogó con un bocadillo._ «¿Será qué ella vio lo qué le mande a Luna?»._

— Tranquilo Ron hay para todos —acotó Bill, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda —. Mamá déjala los Lovegood son buenas personas—intervino caminando hacia su hermanita, abrazándola animosamente levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo.

— Billy bájame… — pidió mirando con una sonrisa a su hermano.

— Es mi turno de saludar a la enana —interpeló Charlie, apenas estaban tocando sus pies el suelo cuanto ya se encontraba en brazos de su otro hermano.

— Charlie, pero tu… pensé que no estarías con nosotros —profirió con la emoción desbordando en su voz, abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

— ¿Y perderme una navidad con la familia después de todo lo que hemos pasado? No… preferiría que un dragón bola de fuego chino me arrancara la cabeza.

— ¡Charlie Weasley! —la voz de su madre resonó en la habitación, atrayendo varias miradas.

— Fue una broma —aclaró ante las burlas y risas de los gemelos.

— Que manera de bromear, yo no quiero que bromees con tu vida —regañó mirándolo severamente, con las manos en su cintura.

Después de aquello Ginny se dedicó a saludar al resto de su familia y cuando se dirigía hacia las escaleras Ron la alcanzó.

— Ginny espera…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Estuviste con Luna y… — ni siquiera sabía cómo preguntárselo, desvió su mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras.

— Si y me dijo lo que hiciste, no se cómo pudiste —repuso cruzándose de brazos —, si fuera por mi ya lo sabrían mis papás, pero agradece que ella me pidió que no lo hiciera —Ronald alzó su mirada, claramente sorprendido por la acción de la Lunática, aunque eso solo aumentó su remordimiento —. No sé cómo lo vas a hacer, pero tienes que pedirle una disculpa… — con eso Ginny lo dejó solo subiendo la escalera.

Ron se dejó caer en uno de los escalones, se llevó las manos a la cabeza apesumbrado.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*: (H&H) :*:*:*:*:*:*:**

_Harry sintió como si una baldosa de cemento le hubiese caído encima, ese sin duda había sido un golpe bajo de parte de su tutor. Entrecerró los ojos, moliendo sus dientes con fuerza, tratando de ocultar su frustración._

_Black rodeó su escritorio, colocándose al lado del chico, posó su mano en su hombro._

— _Harry no te equivoques esos momentos jamás los vas a poder recuperar, no le falles… no ahora que están juntos. Bien sabes que si te quedas, sólo lograras arruinarle la noche y a más tardar en un par de horas ella estaría aquí…_

Esas habían sido las palabras que lo habían hecho regresar a Grimmauld place, si no estaba conforme al menos aceptó que su padrino tenía razón. Terminó de echar unas cosas dentro de su mochila, la redujo, guardándola dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿Estas listo? —cuestionó Sirius, desde el marco de la puerta.

— Si —respondió acomodándose sus lentes.

— Ponte esto en tus contusiones —le aventó un pequeño frasco —, no querrás dar una mala impresión a tu familia política y menos si va estar tu competencia.

Harry lo atrapó mirándolo con confusión, finalmente en sus labios se escurrió una sonrisa sincera.

— Ve y demuestra que eres digno hijo de James, patéale el trasero a ese jugador, demuéstrale que Hermione es tu chica.

— Gracias… — Sirius se acercó a él y compartieron un abrazo paternal —no te apresures en volver, pórtate mal…

Después de unos minutos se separaron, Harry salió de la habitación deteniéndose a medio pasillo.

— Harry… sólo recuerda cerrar con llave el cuarto de Hermione y no olvides colocar un hechizo para que no los escuchen…

La sonrisa en el rostro del buscador se agrando, hay cosas que jamás iban a cambiar y Sirius era de esos.

— Dale mis buenos deseos a Yannell —caminó unos pasos antes de atreverse a decir —y Sirius, no olvides que es un hospital…

… … … **H & H… … …**

En Londres Muggle…

— Verrte hermosa… — halagó Krum, en cuanto los dejaron solos.

Hermione contuvo el aliento por un momento, la mirada tan intensa que le estaba dirigiendo su amigo le había provocado un escalofrío. —G-gracias…

— Echarrte de menos, pensar que nunca volver a verte —agregó antes de tomar su mano entre las suyas y besar su dorso como en los viejos tiempos.

— Viktor… exageras, de verdad he querido ir a ver tus partidos es solo que he estado muy ocupada —informó con una sonrisa contenida, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto del jugador.

— Lo sé, mencionarrlo en las carrtas —sin que ella se lo esperara Viktor tensó sus manos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sus manos chocaron contra el pecho del búlgaro. No sabía por qué pero antes estar en brazos de él siempre la había echo sentirse protegida y no es que ahora no sucediera eso, era sólo que se sentía extraña, tal vez era porque su cuerpo sólo quería ser sostenido por los brazos de su novio.

Respondió al abrazo de su antiguo amor, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho aspirando su loción. Estuvieron así por un par de minutos, cuando finalmente ella se retiró poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos.

— Ven vamos a la sala, estarás más cómodo que parado aquí en el hall —le tomó la mano guiándolo a la acogedora habitación frente a la chimenea — ¿quieres algo de tomar?

— No, estarr bien… sentarrte conmigo —dejó que la castaña tomara asiento, para después hacerlo él —contarme cómo estar tu Baile, lamento no poder asistir.

— El Baile… pues… — el golpeteo de su corazón se disparó hasta volverse una taquicardia. Su mirada se perdió en lo que había vivido esa noche al lado de Harry, su sistema se inundó de una cálida sensación.

Viktor enarcó sus ceja, mirándola con aire de análisis, justo cuando estaba por preguntar, un sonido estridente retumbó en la construcción trayendo de regresó a Hermione.

— Lo siento, debo ir a abrir la puerta —se levantó apresurada, dejando al búlgaro ligeramente confundido.

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*º ·*º**

En casa de los Lovegood…

Luna no se había decidido a abrir la pequeña caja que había traído una de las lechuzas de los Weasley, sabía por una nota que el obsequio provenía de Ronald y también sabía que no se lo estaba mandando sólo porque era Navidad sino porque era su forma de disculparse.

Sentada sobre su cama observando los dibujos de su techo, jugueteó con la caja entre sus manos. Una alegre sonrisa afloró en sus labios, suspiró suavemente pensando en el pelirrojo.

Finalmente con una incipiente emoción chispeando en su estómago, soltó el listón que unía a la tapa con el resto de la caja, lo destapó topándose con una pequeña cajita musical en colores claros con un diseño de flores, la destapó topándose con una pequeña bailarina dando vueltas en su eje al son de una melodía alegre.

Un grupo de sensaciones se aglomeró en su interior, causándole un nudo en su garganta. Sus ojos se anidaron de lágrimas contenidas, era el más dulce regalo que le había hecho un chico, detrás de él estaban las hermosas flores que Neville le había obsequiaba con cariño.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó escuchando la suave melodía, observando a la pequeña figura de la bailarina danzar, pero sólo la cerró cuando su padre la llamó para la cena.

**.:.:.:.:.:. H&H .:.:.:.:.:.**

En Londres Muggle…

— Que joven tan apuesto Hermione —reconoció a su tía Lauren, prima segunda de su padre. Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Viktor, esto era demasiado bochornoso.

— Excelente vino —mencionó Helén, amiga de su madre de varios años atrás, con la cuál trabajaba en el consultorio dental. Se encontraba acompañada de su marido Robert, un cirujano que trabajaba en el hospital local.

— De hecho estás probando una cosecha especial traída por Viktor desde Bulgaria —informó el hombre, palmeando la espalda del hosco.

— Me alegró de que por fin hayas encontrado un novio — comentó su abuela por parte de su madre.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar eso y deseó que su abuela no hubiese dicho nada, aunque al parecer la única que no se estaba divirtiendo con estas presentaciones y cortas conversaciones era ella, porque el jugador parecía encantado y se desenvolvía con una familiaridad que le sorprendió, en un principió pensó que aborrecería esas reuniones pues él no era el más sociable, pero había olvidado que estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas sociales.

Sin mencionar que claro era su familia a la que estaba tratando, si Harry estuviera ahí seguro estaría diciéndole que estaba tratando de ganarse a sus familiares, por no mencionar que estaría echando humo por las orejas.

_«¿Dónde estás Harry?»._

Se obligó a sonreírle a la mujer, la saludó como era debido y después se giró hacia el jugador. —Viktor, te presento a mi abuela —pausó buscando en su mente las palabras que diría, pues no quería herir susceptibilidades —. Abuela, te presento a Viktor Krum, un gran amigo.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Ahora se les dice así? Estás relaciones de ahora no las entiendo… en mis años no se les decía así.

— Abuela… — pidió Mione apenada, con las mejillas arreboladas.

— Serr un placerr conocerrla… he oído hablarr mucho de usted, sin duda una gran mujer… — tomó la mano de la mujer, besándola suavemente, sin borrar aquella sonrisa arrebatadora de su rostro.

— ¡Oh! Es encantador…

Hermione ladeó su rostro para evitar que su abuela, observara su gesto forzado. Fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de su novio. Si, efectivamente quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragara.

— Harry… — su nombre apenas respiró fuera de sus labios y aunque no lo había dicho en alto, fue suficiente para atraer la atención de su familia.

— Buenas noches —exclamó, una nota oscura resaltó en el registro de su voz, sus pupilas estaban cubiertas por un velo de oscuridad que no disfrazaba del todo lo que estaba sintiendo; había llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar como su familia política caía ante la crianza antigua y aristocrática del jugador internacional.

Tuvo que controlar el monstruo de los celos que amenazaba con succionar su racionalidad, he ignorar que el muy maldito tenía una de sus manos puestas en la cintura de su novia.

— ¿Quién es ese joven?

— Es…

— Soy Harry Potter, señora… — informó acercándose a la anciana, colocándose al lado de Hermione, entrelazó su mano con la de ella —el novio de su nieta —añadió mirando intensamente a su amiga, depositando un beso en el torso de la mano que sostenía.

Y a pesar de que creyó que cuando divulgaran aquella noticia se sentiría intimidado por los padres de Hermione, en ese momento no se sentía más que orgulloso de tenerla por novia, su pecho se hinchó de satisfacción

Listo, lo había dicho. Lo hecho, hecho estaba; y a pesar de que por un momento el silenció gobernó en el lugar, los murmullos en respuesta no se hicieron esperar. Aunque para los tortolos no existían más que ellos dos y sus miradas que se gritaban lo mucho que se querían.

— Bueno… vaya… ¡Menuda noticia nos has dado hija! —enunció su padre, rompiendo con aquel ambiente que se había desatado en su hogar —ahora por qué no pasamos a la mesa, por favor…

— Hijita tener pretendientes no es malo, pero si tener una relación con ambos al mismo tiempo. No sé puede tener dos novios… — reprendió su abuela.

— Abuela no es así… — se apresuró a explicar la castaña.

— No, definitivamente Jean esto no es como en mis tiempos —añadió su abuela caminando al lado de su hija, la cual apenas pudo lanzarle una mirada de interrogación a Mione.

— Tendré una plática con ustedes dos después —señaló John, mirándolos con seriedad aunque Hermione notó una sonrisa escondida en sus labios —, ahora vayamos a cenar, antes de que la comida se enfríe…

Harry podía sentir su pulso latiendo con fuerza en su cuello. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer aquello, una suave gota de sudor recorrió su sien; pero esperaba que le alcanzara para hacer algo más. Se giró ligeramente clavando su mirada en el jugador internacional.

— Viktor —saludó ofreciéndole su mano libre.

— Harry —tomó su mano, infringiendo un poco más de fuerza de lo que podía pasar por educado en su agarre.

Él no se dejó amedrentar y respondió de la misma forma. Sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente detrás de sus gafas. Hermione pasó su mirada de uno a otro, tratando de descifrar lo qué estaba pasando, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que intervenir gracias a la aparición de su madre.

— ¿Qué hacen aún ahí? —inquirió su madre rompiendo el duelo de miradas entre los magos —ven Viktor… — pidió alejándolo de la pareja.

Finalmente Hermione dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro, en cuanto cruzaron el arco del salón, ladeó su rostro buscando la mirada de su novio. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente en un gesto de reprobación.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Harry dejó caer ligeramente sus hombros, le sonrió nervioso mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca.

— Pensé que querías que se los dijéramos…

Ella lo fulminó con su mirada por un momento, aunque su molestia sólo le duró un par de segundos. Al menos sabía que estaba bien y que había cumplido su promesa, lo demás no importaba.

— Gran entrada…

— Dudo que tu familia piense lo mismo, debiste advertirme…

— Lo hice, te lo dije antes de irme —justificó con una sonrisita —, por un momento pensé que no llegarías ¿pasó algo?

— Nada, sabías que llegaría… aunque Krum preferiría que me hubiera extinto en la última batalla.

— Harry ¡Claro que no!

— No viste como me miró, casi creí que me rompería la mano —espetó resintiendo aquel apretón, sus dedos se sentían ligeramente adoloridos.

— Harry, él sólo es un amigo… — refirió con tono cansino, aunque no podía ocultar la chispa de satisfacción que sentía al saber que su amigo la celaba de aquella forma.

— Al que no importó que dijeran que era tu novio, no me digas que no viste su expresión de gusto. ¡Por Merlín Hermione, lo estaba disfrutando! Si no llegó capaz de que se te hubiese declarado en ese instante y con la aprobación de tus padres —se detuvo notando como Hermione apretaba sus labios tratando de contener su risa —, es verdad ¿acaso no viste como me vio tu abuela?

Mione dejó escapar aquel sonido burbujeante de su garganta, logrando que Harry enarcará su ceja confundido, aunque todo pasó a segundo plano nada importaba. Hermione se veía realmente radiante, enfundada en aquel vestido que si no hubiese sido porque se encontraban en su casa, ya estaría arrinconándola en la pared más cercana para poder besarla, acariciarla y concluir lo que había iniciado esa mañana.

Agitó su cabeza avergonzado consigo mismo, no se suponía que debería estar pensando en eso.

— Celoso…

— Estás hermosa —las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que se diera cuenta, logrando que su amiga se quedara en silencio.

Hermy contuvo su aliento al escucharlo, no sólo porque la había halagado sino porque su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creyó que estallaría dentro de su pecho. Todo esto de su relación había sido tan repentino, que creía que en cualquier momento despertaría.

Harry se inclinó ligeramente estaba a punto de alcanzar los pétalos que formaban los labios de su novia, ella cerró instintivamente sus ojos esperando el ansiado contacto, aunque las mariposas en su estómago ya aleteaban felices.

— Hmmm —tosió John, interrumpiendo el mágico momento.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, la sangre se le había ido al rostro, la castaña abochornada evitó mirar el gesto que sabía que tenía su padre.

— Los estamos esperando.

— Ya vamos —logró murmurar Mione, aún sin superar que su padre la interrumpiera en tan intimo momento con Harry, ni siquiera quería imaginarse cuánto había escuchado.

— Después de ustedes…

A la pareja no le quedó más que caminar delante del dentista, entrando al comedor, donde nuevamente atrajeron la atención de la familia. Y por si fuera poco parecía que los señores Granger se estaban burlando de ellos, ya que dejaron sentarse a Hermione entre él y Krum. ¿Acaso no notaban qué lo único que quería Harry era que Krum estuviera lo más lejos posible de su novia? Y parecía estar dispuesto a utilizar el juego de cubiertos y cucharas si fuera necesario.

Después de un breve discurso por parte de la abuela, pudieron comenzar la cena. Y aunque Harry esperaba que después de soltar la bomba, todo estuviera en calma; sabía que era mucho pedir. Toda acción tenía una consecuencia y por supuesto una repercusión. Lamentablemente para él, esta no era la excepción.

— ¿Potter verdad? —preguntó el buen tío Mark, esposo de Lauren. Un hombre de compostura rolliza, cabello castaño relamido hacia atrás.

Harry asintió tragando con dificultad un pedazo de pavo, tomó un poco de agua mirando con cierta precaución a la mujer.

— ¿Estudias en la misma escuela que Hermione?

— Si, pero yo estoy en… otra carrera —terminó apretando con más fuerza de la debida su tenedor, logrando que se deformara parcialmente.

— ¿Qué clase de carrera? —preguntó Helén interesada.

Él miró primero a los padres de Hermione, los cuales intercambiaron miradas, dándole a entender que no sabían nada.

— Es criminología — intervino Mione, salvándole el pellejo.

Todos sus familiares se quedaron pensativos ante la respuesta de Mione, aunque finalmente nadie se atrevió a hondar en ese tema.

— ¿Y tu…?

— Poderr llamarme Viktor —accedió mirando con amabilidad al tío de su amiga —yo serr jugadorr de Quidditch — dijo con orgullo dejando a los presentes con un gran signo de interrogación plasmado sobre sus rostros.

— Es un deporte —añadió Potter con una mueca.

— Es antiguo, pero esta teniendo un nuevo auge —corroboró Hermione, codeando ligeramente al hosco para que les siguiera la corriente.

— ¿Se práctica mucho en Bulgaria? —indagó con curiosidad Robert.

— Si —afirmó mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa cómplice encrespada en la esquina de su boca.

— Espero que te paguen por eso —bromeó —o te verás en serios problemas económicos.

— Tenerr buena solvencia económica.

— Es bueno saberlo jovencito, un hombre siempre debe aportar el gasto al hogar —espetó la abuela —. Hermione sin duda es buen muchacho, deberías tomarlo en cuenta…

La leona se atragantó con la comida, no daba crédito a las palabras que había dicho su abuelita.

— Respira —sugirió Harry después de ofrecerle un vaso de agua. Aunque eso no le impidió lanzarle una mirada hostil al búlgaro.

— ¿Estarr bien? —preguntó preocupado Viktor, tomando su mano. Ignorando las molestias que su actitud pudiera provocarle a Harry.

Hermione cabeceó un par de veces afirmando, miró al búlgaro con agradecimiento aún con sus ojos ligeramente llorosos.

— Toma un poco más de agua y procura terminar de comer antes de hablar —aconsejó su padre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —curioseó su tía. Harry sintió que sus pálidas mejillas adquirían color —es decir, Hermione nunca había traído a ninguna reunión familiar a un novio.

La castaña frunció y desfrunció su ceño, rodó sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Estaba tratando de entender la fascinación que su familia tenía con su relación con Harry, casi podía decir que lo veían como si se tratase de algo inverosímil.

Sin duda se estaban volviendo el tema de interés para el resto de la noche. Tenía que lograr pararlo pues no estaba dispuesta a que cotillearan a sus costillas.

Viktor esperó con interés que el buscador respondiera, sus ojos brillaron agudos, mientras su gesto antes impasible se tornaba ansioso; no daba lugar a que se pensara que no estaba más que interesado en esa respuesta.

Potter tragó en seco, sintiendo un repentino peso en su estómago, giró ligeramente su rostro buscando las hermosas pupilas de su novia, al encontrarlas sintió aquella calidez que le dio el valor para responder, si no exactamente la verdad al menos algo que fuera aceptable para los presentes.

— Llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos pero fue recientemente que descubrí lo que sentía por ella verdaderamente y lo único que puedo decir es que espero poder hacerla feliz.

Mione no podía explicar el aumento de la felicidad que se precipitó a través de su ser, su corazón latía presuroso rebosante de alegría. Por un momento las personas que los rodeaban se desdibujaron y lo único que cruzó por su mente fue la impulsiva y loca idea de lanzarse a los brazos de su novio y comérselo a besos.

En el rostro de Viktor desapareció toda nota de alegría, dejando sólo su gesto adusto. Algunos murmullos y suspiros por parte de las mujeres llenaron la habitación.

— Eso fue muy dulce Harry ¿están pensando en casarse en un futuro próximo?

La pregunta sacó de su burbuja de amor a los tortolitos, ambos se quedaron tiesos sobre sus sillas, sus rostros estaban ardiendo.

— No… es decir… eh… no lo hemos hablo aún, ambos estamos estudiando por lo cual no es posible que sea pronto —calló abruptamente, cerrando sus ojos. Si por ella fuera… ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

— ¡No, claro que no! —su voz se alzó por sobre el cuchicheo, tenía el rostro tan colorado que parecía que estuviese afiebrada o hubiese estado mucho tiempo expuesta bajo los rayos del sol.

— Fue una broma —agregó su tío burlándose de los chicos, aunque para nada le hizo gracia al búlgaro y mucho menos a sus padres a los cuales casi les da algo de la impresión.

— ¿Y por qué no invitaste a sus padres Hermione? Hubiese sido agradable conocerlos…

Por si Harry no había tenido suficiente de aquel interrogatorio y de aquel subibaja emocional, ahora sucedía esto. Su corazón se detuvo por el lapso de un segundo para después latir dolorosamente dentro de su caja torácica, cada fibra de su ser se tensó.

A su lado la castaña quedó paralizada, casi era como si hubieran usado en ella el maleficio inmovilizador _Petrificus Totalus._ La conversación siguió su curso, pero poco le importó lo que decían, su mirada se clavó en sus padres en busca de su ayuda y sin pensarlo su mano voló por debajo de la mesa a la de Harry, entrelazándolas, demostrándole que estaba con él.

— Ciertamente hay que saber de dónde provienen estos jovencitos… es importarte conocer a la familia antes de comprometerse —expuso su abuela.

— Mamá creo que este no es momento para esa clase de preguntas —intervino la señora Granger.

— Tonterías… sólo estamos conociéndolos.

— Mi familia se encuentra ahora en Rumania —repuso Viktor, tratando de ponerle fin a la pequeña discusión entre madre e hija.

— Que interesante ¿y los tuyos Harry?

— ¿Quieren parar todo este interrogatorio? Basta ya… — confrontó Mione, desatando la feroz leona Gryffindor que dormía en su interior. Sus ojos brillaron con severidad al pasar por los miembros de su familia. De verdad detestaba hablarles de esa forma y más porque era inapropiado, pero no iba a permitir que siguieran con aquello y mucho menos si afectaba a Harry.

Era tonto como un simple gesto lo hiciera sentirse mejor, se aferró a la mano de su amiga, disfrutando de su calidez. No pudo evitar enarcar sus cejas al ver la forma tan audaz en que enfrentó a su familia, pero él no deseaba que la cena terminara en conflicto, después de todo sólo querían saber con quién se estaba relacionando Hermione.

— Hermione, tranquila son sólo unas preguntas —amonestó su tía, mirándola con severidad —y no hay nada de malo en que queramos conocer con quién sales, no es como si fuera un prófugo o alguien que quiere ocultar su pasado ¿o si?

Una palabra más y probablemente Mione se abalanzaría sobre ella, la lengua le cosquillaba con palabras que no serían admitidas en el vocabulario de una jovencita bien educada, pero que importaba, se estaban metiendo con su Harry. Se estaba preparando para interpelar, pero la voz de Harry se lo impidió. Se giró mirándolo consternada.

— Mis padres están muertos y mi padrino no pudo asistir porque tenía que atender otros asuntos —indicó con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Después de aquella pregunta la cena transcurrió en calma con una plática más amena que nada tenía que ver con los pretendientes de Hermione, lo cual sin duda aligeró el ambiente y la tranquilizó, había estado a punto de volverse en realidad una leona.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

En la Madriguera…

La celebración se había llevado como siempre en un gran ambiente familiar y ameno, las risas no faltaron debido a las bromas y chistes de los gemelos. Finalmente sentados en la gran sala, bebiendo tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas, se encontraban platicando, fue en ese momento que Molly no pudo dejar de evocar el recuerdo del _hijo_ que le faltaba.

— Harry debería estar con nosotros… ¿quién sabe si este cenando bien o dónde se encuentre?

— Si hacen falta esos chicos —comentó Arthur pensando también en Hermione.

Ginny al igual que Ron no pudieron ocultar del todo sus reacciones y mucho menos los rastros de dolor que atravesaron sus expresiones.

— Seguro extrañas mucho a Harry —señaló el señor Weasley mirando al menor de sus hijos varones, el cual torció su gesto en una extraña mueca.

— Tal vez deberíamos mandarle una lechuza… — murmuró la matriarca.

— Mamá ya es algo tarde —intervino Charlie tratando de ayudar a sus dos hermanos —, ya mañana podrás hacerlo.

Ginny prefirió concentrarse en la bebé que tenía entre sus brazos se trataba de Victorie, no deseaba pensar más en la feliz pareja, sentía que la cabeza la explotaría al igual que su corazón. Aunque no pudo evitar que una punzada de dolor estremeciera su cuerpo, de seguro ellos se encontraban celebrando juntos, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lagrimas, que no llegaron a escapar de sus ojos.

**(´·. (´·. (´·. H&H .·´) .·´) .·´)**

En Londres mágico…

Finalmente después de un rato más de convivio, villancicos, anécdotas y juegos, la casa de los Granger se había quedado vacía y Harry se encontraba junto con Hermione en el Estudio del padre de la chica.

Él a pesar de saber que no tenía por qué temer siendo un mago, se sentía intimidado por el padre muggle de su amiga. Su estómago se sentía pesado en parte por toda la comida que había ingerido o tal vez era aquel vino Búlgaro que Viktor había traído, tal vez contenía alguna poción para conquistar a los padres de Hermione, incluso a ella. Esta bien… esta bien, tal vez sólo era que esta un poco celoso y en ese momento nervioso por la conversación con su suegro.

Hermione se encontraba más tranquila, conocía a sus padres y sabía que siempre la habían apoyado en sus decisiones, confiaban en su buen criterio y sobre todo sólo querían verla feliz. Aunque eso no quitaba aquellas cosquillas nerviosas en su pansa, miró de soslayo a su novio notando aquel gesto que por mucho tiempo dominó su rostro, tenía su boca tensa de preocupación y su entrecejo fruncido.

Y a pesar de que sólo estaban alejados por medio metro sentía que era demasiado, pero cuando menos lo pensó sintió la mano de Harry en su rodilla desnuda causándole un agradable escalofrío, colocó su mano sobre la de él, a manera de apoyo.

John limpió su garganta pasando su mirada de su hija a Harry, afortunadamente desde su posición no era capaz de ver dónde se encontraba posicionada la mano de su yerno o sería un mal comienzo.

— Chicos vaya que nos sorprendieron con la noticia…

— Señor… — intentó hablar Harry, pero el hombre lo detuvo con un gesto.

— Después del exhaustivo interrogatorio que te hicieron en la cena, se que cuidaras bien de Hermione —los dos chicos respiraron al fin con normalidad —, sólo hay un detalle… — añadió logrando que los dos se irguieran en las sillas nuevamente, alarmados —. El que compartan casa, no quiere decir que pueden ehhm…— repentinamente las palabras no deseaban salir de su boca, tal vez porque a nadie le gustaba pensar que su hija podía estar iniciando su vida sexual — empezar a… — tosió ladeando ligeramente su mirada de los dos leones que lo miraban confundidos —intimidar…

Potter se quedó tieso como una estatua al entender el mensaje de tras de aquellas palabras, la amenaza silenciosa "No te acuestes con mi hija o te puede ir muy mal". Repentinamente su boca se le había secado, las imágenes de Hermione y él durmiendo juntos, así como las del Bosque de Dean circularon por su mente, logrando turbarlo, la sangre viajo con velocidad hacia su rostro concentrándose en sus mejillas.

— Papá… ¡Por Merlín! —exclamó con su rostro teñido de una luz color cereza.

— Hermione, ¿me dejas a solas con Harry? —pidió acallándola.

— Pero ¿por qué no puedo quedarme? —arremetió apresurada.

— Esta bien —asintió el buscador, separando sus manos para que ella pudiera levantarse cómodamente.

Mione clavó su mirada en los ojos esmeralda detrás de las gafas, buscando una señal que le diera un poco de tranquilidad.

— Hija nada le pasara a Harry, te prometo que después de nuestra conversación seguirás teniendo novio, mi intención no es alejarte de él y mucho menos cuando es el primero que nos presentas; tu madre me mataría si lo hiciera y la verdad no quiero dormir en el sofá es muy incomodo.

Los rasgos faciales de Hermione cambiaron a un aspecto más relajado y aunque una sincera sonrisa nació en sus labios, no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta al dejar a su novio solo.

— Ve a dormir —pidió su padre, la castaña asintió a regañadientes. Se acercó a él y besó con cariño su mejilla, se giró hacia su novio con la ansiedad resaltando en sus pupilas, sabía que no podría despedirse de él con un beso largo y profundo como le hubiese gustado, se tuvo que conformar con unir sus labios apenas en un suave roce.

Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró, podía sentir los ojos agudos de John sobre él, por un momento creyó estar de nuevo frente a los miembros del Wizengamot, claro que ahora lo que estaba en juego no era su estancia en Hogwarts si no su relación amorosa. Se permitió respirar lentamente aunque su presión arterial se había elevado a niveles desconocidos o eso creía él.

— Harry sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta —pausó logrando ponerle los nervios de punta al buscador, el cual tragó en seco esperando poder tragarse aquella densa sensación y no pudo evitar pensar que su padrino si se encontrara en esa misma sensación estaría de lo más relajado, divirtiéndose con el asunto… tal vez tenía razón y si le faltaba experiencia con las relaciones interpersonales de ahora en adelante pondría más atención a sus consejos… aunque no a todos —, quizás me falle un poco la memoria, pero tuviste una relación con Ginny Weasley ¿no?

Potter se quedó de piedra con la mención de su ex novia, cada segundo que pasaba sabía que contaba para la opinión de John. Su boca se había secado con una velocidad sorprendente ¿dónde estaba un buen trago de whiskey de fuego cuando lo necesitaba?

Limpió su garganta con un suave carraspeó que se podía confundir con una ligera tos.

—Si, pero de eso fue hace un tiempo ya —las palabras apenas y lograron abandonar su boca. Tal vez había sonado demasiado brusco, de inmediato lamentó haberlo dicho de esa forma, casi pareciera que estaba a la defensiva y no era así.

John contrajo su gesto logrando inquietar más al Gryffindor. —Entonces debo entender qué superaste tus sentimientos por ella y que ustedes no retomaran más esa relación — Harry estaba a punto de hablar pero el hombre lo detuvo con un ademán de su mano —. No es que yo quiera meterme en tu vida, pero dado que mi hija esta de por medio entenderás mi proceder.

—No tengo pensado retomar esa relación —contestó con sinceridad.

El hombre apretó sus labios, mirándolo con aires de análisis deduciendo si decía o no la verdad. Finalmente después de un largó silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego de la chinea y el viento invernal golpeando los cristales, el hombre cabeceó asintiendo.

— Ya veo — una sonrisa lenta y distendida se asomó en los labios del dentista —, sólo esperen unas cuantas navidades antes de darnos otra noticia así.

Caminó hasta él y le ofreció su mano, Harry no dudo en tomarla, se levantó para recibir el abrazo del hombre.

— Gracias por hacer sonreír a mi pequeña de nuevo, sigue haciéndola feliz.

**.:.:.:.:.:. H&H .:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione se había quedado afuera de la puerta, esperando escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba dentro de la habitación, no importaba que esos rompiera con las normas de educación, ahora era cuando deseaba haber traído consigo aquel fabuloso invento de los gemelos, las orejas extensibles.

Al correr de los segundos y no percibir sonido alguno, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su cuarto porque si abrían la puerta y la encontraban en aquella posición sería muy vergonzoso. Con el corazón hecho un puño subió las escaleras, caminó el pasillo de los cuartos tronándose los dedos por los nervios, cuando se detuvo observando al búlgaro recargado en la pared esperando por ella.

Krum recompuso su postura al verla, una alegría cubrió sus facciones al saber que se encontraba sola. La escrutó deliberadamente pasando su mirada lentamente por su figura, aumentando la presión sobre los ya de por si alterados nervios de la leona.

— Viktor, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó recobrando su movilidad, llegando hasta él.

— No, sólo estarr esperrándote.

— ¿Ah si? Bueno ya estoy aquí.

— Querrer agradecerte la invitación, tu familia ser agrradable.

— Ni lo digas —intervino rodando sus ojos, una tibia sonrisa afloró en sus labios —, disculpa aquel interrogatorio en el que te viste envuelto — agregó apenada.

— No imporrtarrme —comentó hundiendo ligeramente sus hombros.

— No en serio pensé que te estarías arrepintiendo de haber aceptado venir, tal vez pudiste tener una mejor celebración…

— … pero jamás una mejor compañía —tomó la mano de Mione, acariciándola.

Hermione separó la vista del jugador, era tan fuerte su mirada que refulgían con una intensidad que lograba descolocarla, evidentemente ya no eran aquellos que se habían conocido en Torneo de los tres magos, los que habían tenido una corta relación ambos habían crecido y madurado.

Y aunque ella tenía en claro que lo que había sentido en el pasado por él había sido sólo un enamoramiento, del que únicamente quedaban buenos recuerdos, pero al aparecer Viktor no lo veía de la misma forma por no decir que no sentía lo mismo.

— Sorrprrenderme saber que tu y Harry estarr juntos, yo pensar que él estar con la chica Weasley.

Mione recuperó discretamente su mano, regresó su vista a él notando la desilusión grabada en su expresión.

— Eso fue hace un tiempo y si no te lo dije es porque todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, ha sido tan repentino… y… soy feliz Viktor.

— Lo sé —murmuró con tono dolido —, verrte rradiante, herrmosa.

— Es tarde mañana podremos seguir platicando.

Krum asintió, sacando una caja de su abrigo evidentemente reducida, tomó la mano de Hermione y se la colocó en la palma.

— Ser tu obsequio de navidad, esperro ser de tu agrado —expresó con una media sonrisa que no alcanzaba a iluminar sus ojos.

— Viktor… no era necesario.

— Serrlo, aceptarrlo por favor.

— Gracias —pronunció conmovida, se acercó a él, lo abrazó tiernamente colocándose de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor. Depositó un beso en su mejilla cubierta por la incipiente barba del hosco.

El búlgaro la retuvo en sus brazos un poco más de lo que pasaría por correcto, pero es que no podía evitarlo, sentir su cuerpo acurrucándose contra el suyo como en los viejos tiempos, le causaba un embate de emociones contradictorias, más porque sabía que la había perdido tal vez para siempre.

Finalmente el abrazo tan íntimo se rompió, Viktor no tuvo otra opción que dejarla escapar de la celda de sus brazos.

— Buenas noches Viktor, descansa —profirió en un suave murmullo, entrando a su cuarto. Invadida por una oleada de emociones mezcladas, dejó el regalo del hosco sobre su tocador mirándolo con cierta melancolía, acarició la brillante envoltura roja aún pensando en el pasado.

Inhaló profundamente, escuchó como los pasos de Viktor se alejaban dirigiéndose al final del pasillo. Prendió la lámpara que alumbró tenuemente la habitación, observó el reloj que yacía en su mesa de noche, apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que había dejado a Harry con su padre y le parecía una eternidad.

Se llevó una mano a la boca mordisqueando ligeramente la uña de su dedo pulgar.

— ¿Qué estará pasando? —resopló llena de incertidumbre, deambuló por su habitación recreando toda clase de escenarios sobre lo que podía estar sucediendo en el Estudio, estaba por bajar a averiguarlo cuando escuchó un toquido en su puerta, de inmediato corrió hasta ella abriéndola de golpe encontrándose con la figura de su padre.

— Se supone que deberías estar ya dormida —regañó su padre, mirándola con una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no sabía lo qué estaba pasando?

— Tranquila, todo esta bien. Mañana podrás hablar con Harry, ahora a la cama señorita y nada de visitas nocturnas.

— Papá… — espetó sonrojada.

— Descansa pequeña —besó su frente y cerró la puerta, dejando a Hermione aún más intranquila.

— Esto no es justo… ¡Merlín! —miró suplicante al techó, esperando que el gran mago hiciera algo por su situación, pero evidentemente tenía que tomar el asunto en sus manos. Harry debía seguir en la planta baja pues no lo había escuchado pasar, entreabrió la puerta lo más silenciosa que pudo, asomó su mirada escaneando el pasillo al ver una figura acercarse entre las sobras, supuso que se trataba de su novio, abrió la puerta por completo interviniendo el camino del buscador pidiéndole con un gestó que ingresar a la habitación.

Potter dudo por un momento, miró de soslayó el lugar pues no quería ser descubierto infraganti entrando en la habitación y mucho menos después de la conversación con John.

Finalmente se decidió por entrar, Hermione cerró la puerta lanzando un par de hechizos que les darían un poco de privacidad. Harry la miró ligeramente sorprendido —no esperaba que ella lo quisiera en su cuarto y mucho menos con sus padres a unos metros de distancia—, aunque sus ojos adquirieron un chisporroteo de buen humor al verla romper las reglas.

Hermy no esperó más y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, el cual trastabilló unos pasos, aunque eso no le impidió cerrar sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

— Siento todo esto, la cena no fue… — habló tan rápido que Harry apenas y logró captar algunas frases —y mis padres… Merlín todo fue un caos, yo no quería que…

Harry la separó ligeramente, negando con su cabeza. —Estuvo bien.

— Eso lo dices porque no quieres hacerme sentir mal —resopló alejándose de él y abrazándose a si misma, apenas dedicándole una mirada condescendiente.

— No es así —denegó con una sonrisa flotando en sus labios.

— ¿Me dirás qué te dijo mi papá?

— No, él no quería que te enteraras así que no te lo diré —repuso notando el mohín de molestia que su novia realizó.

— Pero ¿por qué? —replicó realizando aspavientos con sus manos.

— Déjalo así…

— Mmm si no me dices usaré _Legilimancia_ —molestó sin de verdad tener la intención de hacerlo.

— Entonces cerrare mi mente.

— No eres muy bueno en eso —expresó con ceja alzada, finalmente después de unos segundos hundió ligeramente sus hombros —. ¿No me lo dirás cierto? —cambió de posición, dejando que su peso recayera en su pie izquierdo —pero ¿estamos bien?

— Estamos bien —acotó retirando un rizo que había escapado del moño de Hermione.

Ella lo miró detenidamente decidiendo si debía creer o no. Finalmente asintió, sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo aunque no pasó lo mismo con la calma, observó como Harry tenía la cara ligeramente ladeada hacia el tocador, no cabía duda de que se encontraba mirando el regalo.

— Es de Viktor… — respondió a la pregunta que aún no había formulado pero circulaba por su cabeza.

Harry dejó salir un sonido ligeramente parecido a un gruñido apartó la vista del obsequió, recordando que él también llevaba el suyo muy cerca del corazón.

— Odio estos zapatos —caminó hacia su cama, sentándose sobre esta para poner soltar con mayor facilidad la correa de los zapatos. Él la siguió con la mirada curvando ligeramente sus labios, le echó una mirada rápida al cuarto. Notando los estantes llenos de libros, el decorado era sencillo pero sin duda femenino y sobre la mesa de noche yacía una foto de ellos junto con Ron en Hogwarts.

Un pequeño dolor recorrió su pecho al recordar a su amigo, ni siquiera le había podido desear: _una f__eliz navidad_, cómo habían cambiado las cosas en un par de días, si no le hubiera confesado lo que sentía por Hermione quizás estaría con él en la Madriguera; pero ahí mirando a su mejor amiga, no podía más que sentirse dichoso por estar con ella, tal vez era un poco egoísta por querer a Hermione para a él y eso lo hiciera un mal amigo por no pensar en Ron, pero él no había pedido que las cosas se dieran de esa forma, si tan sólo Ron entendiera que se querían todo sería distinto.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos abrumantes, aunque no podía hacer lo mismo con aquel sentimiento de desazón, pero lo que si podía hacer era disfrutar de aquel momento con su novia.

Caminó unos pasos hacia ella, hincándose para poder ayudarla con la correa de sus zapatos. Hermione se replegó dejando que él terminara lo que ella estaba haciendo, un suave hormigueo la recorrió al sentir los dedos de Harry acariciar su piel. Incluso los cabellos de su nuca se le erizaron, más después de sentir los labios del moreno besando su rodilla y subiendo lentamente por su pierna, obligándola ha recostarse por completó en el colchón, tragó saliva, la mirada verde atrapó la de ella, hechizándola dejando inmovilizada, aunque su corazón latía desbocado desde que el momento en el que él entrara en la habitación.

Observó como los ojos de él se perdían en su cuerpo, casi era como si la estuviera acariciando íntimamente, un jadeó repentino escapó de sus labios al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Harry pasar por la piel descubierta de su muslo, trató de reprimir un escalofrío pero fue en vano, él había dejado un camino de fuego por su pierna.

Un chorro de calidez corrió a través de ella y tuvo que aferrarse a la manta que cubría la cama en busca de soporte.

Potter se incorporó sin romper el contacto con las pupilas castañas, se inclinó sobre ella dejando que sus manos reposaran a cada lado del cuerpo de ella. Descendió lentamente apenas dejando que sus labios entraran en contacto, suspirando al mismo tiempo que ella al sentir aquella sensación electrizante. El corazón le latió contra las costillas con la fuerza de aquel sentimiento que sólo ella podía despertar en él.

Hermione levantó ligeramente su rostro, atrapando la boca de su amigo. Buscando un contacto más profundo, que él no le negó, la dejó pasar disfrutando del contacto de sus lenguas, en pocos segundos el beso se había vuelto más exigente, acelerando sus respiraciones… haciéndolos olvidar por un momento dónde se encontraban.

Mione subió sus manos por la espalda del buscador llegando hasta su nuca donde enredó sus dedos en los mechones azabache, instintivamente buscó el contacto entre sus cuerpos, pero los separaba una pequeña brecha debido a la posición de él.

Potter se separó jadeante, acariciando sus labios en cortos roces. Finalmente se echó a un lado de ella en la cama, giró su rostro notando como ella terminaba de subir a la cama quedándose cerca de él, sus cabezas estaban alineadas a la misma altura. Harry detuvo sus orbes en la sombra que rosada cubría parte del tabique y las mejillas de su novia y no pudo evitar alegrarse al ser el causante de eso y más al ver sus labios ligeramente hinchados por sus besos.

— Eres hermosa…

— Es el vestido… siempre me dices eso cuando uso esta clase de ropa glamurosa...

— Eres tú —le cortó paseando sus dedos por su rostro, se dirigió hacia su cabelló retirando la peineta que detenía su moño, dejando caer los rizos desordenadamente por su rostro.

Hermione sentía que el aire jamás terminaría de llenar sus pulmones, ahí con sus cuerpos apenas rozándose, sintiendo aquel profundo estremecimiento en su pecho supo que no habría mejor lugar que estar ahí con él. La verdad es que ni siquiera podía quitar sus ojos de los labios de Harry.

— Te quiero —le susurró como si alguien pudiese escucharlos.

— Yo también… — le respondió moviéndose cada vez más cerca de ella, haciéndola sentir cada vez más mareada.

Mione contuvo el aliento al notar como Harry separaba los labios, cerró los ojos ansiando el contacto, sus labios cayeron sobre los de ella provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones que se arremolinaron en su interior, su lengua se aventuró más adentro de su boca arrancándole un ligero gemido, sus manos se aferraron al suéter de moreno.

Harry dejó que sus manos descansaran en la espalda de su novia, Hermione se pegó contra él, enredando sus piernas, incluso con ese ligero contacto, incluso a través de las capas de ropa que separaban sus cuerpos, sintió un golpe de electricidad.

La besó profundamente reclamando como suya cada parte de aquella dulce boca, sus movimientos eran como un vals que pareciera que llevaran años practicando, un repentino calor despertó dentro de él viajando por debajo de su piel regándose por todo su cuerpo.

Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos los dos estaban jadeando, nariz con nariz, sus miradas se encontraron compartiendo en una platica silenciosa sus sentimientos. Hermione soltó el suéter del moreno, dejando la tela arrugada por la presión de sus dedos. Subió su mano hacia el pecho del león sintiendo su corazón palpitar imposiblemente rápido tanto o más que el suyo.

Harry abandonó la cintura de la chica para deslizar sus dedos por su clavícula, deteniéndose en aquel punto donde podía sentir el pulso trémulo palpitando, hundió su rostro en el cuello, inhalando su suave perfume mientras mordisqueaba aquel punto acarrándole suspiros ahogados a la castaña, la cual no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y echar su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole un mejor acceso.

Hermione se recargó sobre su espalda, dejando que Harry se posara sobre ella aún devorando esa parte de su cuerpo, ella respiró dificultosamente, sintiendo escalofríos levantarse en su piel con el paso de los labios de su novio.

Potter dejó que su mano se deslizara suavemente por la pierna de su novia, llevándose la tela del vestido a su paso, sintió como Hermione se aferraba a él pegando sus caderas, provocando en ambos reacciones apasionadas.

Harry se quedó quieto tratando de controlar la oleada de deseo que corría como fuego por sus venas, concentrándose en la parte sur de su cuerpo, robándole su racionalidad, pero al escuchar como ella pronunciaba su nombre de una forma que lograba erizarle la piel regresó a sus labios, besándola enserio, como si no tuviese suficiente de ella, dejó que sus cuerpos se conectaran completamente, sus piernas enredadas, su cadera encajando perfectamente contra la cadera de ella, como si se tratase de dos piezas puzle.

Succionó el labio superior de Hermione, delineando con su suave lengua el lugar adolorido, se entregaron un beso que con el correr de los segundos se volvió hambriento, lo cual sólo logró aumentar la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Harry dejó que su mano recorriera la extensión de su pierna llegando sin ser consciente hasta las pantis de su amiga, acariciándola. Ella tembló bajó su tacto rompiendo ligeramente su ósculo.

Abrió sus ojos, su rostro se había tornado del color de la sangre, Harry se quedó quieto mirando con las cejas ligeramente curvadas a su novia, segundos después se percató del por qué de su reacción, apenado retiró su mano.

— Lo siento —murmuró desviando su mirada, se había dejado llevar por sus deseos sin pensar. Trató de incorporarse pero ella lo retuvo en aquella posición, él buscó sus ojos tratando de entender.

— Es sólo que yo… bueno… nadie —calló al notar que sus palabras no tenían hilaridad, mordisqueó sus labios en un gesto nervioso, podía sentir la mirada de Harry, ni siquiera podía mirarlo.

Potter no necesitaba de su explicación, sabía lo que había ocurrido y de verdad lo enternecía su forma de actuar. Depositó un beso en su frente y frotó su nariz contra la de ella de forma cariñosa.

— Lo sé…

Hermione no encontró más que comprensión en la mirada olivácea, acunó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente. Él sonrió sobre sus labios, manteniendo sus manos quietas en el costado de su novia.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo así, simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos. Hermione le brindó unas tímidas caricias que conjugadas con el roce de sus cuerpos y la unión de sus labios, hicieron que el deseo ardiera nuevamente en lo más profundo de su ser, esto se estaba volviendo una tortura que no deseaba que terminara.

Ella se sentía en un sueño del cual no quería despertar, el calor de sus cuerpos había despertado aquella sensación oscura que yacía en ella desde su encuentro en el Bosque de Dean, separó sus labios permitiéndose tomar un poco de aliento, recorrió su mandíbula depositando besos de mariposa hasta que hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello, besó con suavidad su manzana de Adán provocando que a Harry se le tensara el cuerpo, dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda cubierta aún por aquella tela sedosa, ansiaba tanto el contacto con su piel…

— Hermione… — su voz enronquecida no daba a lugar a pensar que no estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su novia, subió su mano hasta el cuello de la chica hundiendo sus manos en aquel sedoso cabello.

La castaña regresó por aquel recorrido, los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los suyos, cubriéndolos y separándolos dejando que sus lenguas se rencontraran en nuevos movimientos que les quito el aliento a ambos.

El beso hizo que un calor distinto a la calefacción empezara a hormiguear debajo de su piel, extendiéndose en ondas por todo su ser, las caricias del moreno la hacían vibrar y nada importaba más, excepto la sensación de su cuerpo sólido presionando contra la de ella.

La habitación se llenó con sus respiraciones cadenciosas y aquellos sonidos de placer que de vez en cuando escapaban de sus bocas, Harry disfruto del golpecillo sensual de su lengua contra él, sus manos exploraron el costado de su amiga, acariciando las costillas sobre la tela, la presión en su pantalón aumentó con la fricción de sus cuerpos, estaba por alcanzar la suave curva de sus pechos, cuando la alarma en su cabeza se encendió.

Detuvo sus manos y giró con ella en la cama dejando nuevamente debajo de él.

Rompió el contacto sin aspavientos, con el aliento entre cortado, se alejó intentando que el oxigeno llegara nuevamente a sus neuronas, haciendo que su sangre volviera a donde debía. Se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana próxima, corrió el seguro y levantó el cristal dejando que la ventisca helada se colara hacia la habitación, aspiró el aire con brusquedad, esperando que el calor abandonara al menos parcialmente su cuerpo, lo suficiente cómo para poder girarse y darle la cara a su novia sin sentirse un volcán a punto de la erupción.

La castaña parpadeó confundida, se incorporó ligeramente apoyándose en sus brazos, dirigió su mirada hacia él, tratando de entender lo qué había pasado, su respiración aún agitada le impedía hablar pero no más que el nudo que le atenazó la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

La acción de Harry fue como un balde de agua helada que terminó por extinguir todas aquellas sensaciones maravillosas que corrían por su cuerpo, su corazón se estrujó por el rechazó real que había sufrido, un ramalazo de dolor la atravesó miró la espalda de novio con los ojos escociéndole.

— ¿Harry?

Él se tomó su tiempo antes de girarse, topándose con aquellos ojos acuosos, su corazón se llenó de zozobra, un retorcijón de culpabilidad lo recorrió.

Hermione parpadeó copiosamente en un vano intento por contener las lágrimas, sin dudarlo Harry se acercó a ella limpiando con sus pulgares las gotas que delineaban ahora las mejillas antes sonrojadas, provocándole un ligero espasmo.

— Harry… ¿hice algo mal? —él hizo un gran esfuerzo por entender lo que había dicho quedándose en silencio, frunciendo su ceño — tu… ¿no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Es porque aún amas a Ginny? — la sombra de la duda velaba sus facciones.

Él la miró perturbado más al escuchar el nombre de su ex novia a la cual ni siquiera había recordado, su expresión se suavizó conforme comprendió lo que sucedía. No podía creer que su novia siendo tan inteligente no se percatara de lo que de verdad había ocurrido.

Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo directamente, notando como sus ojos verdes brillaban como si se trataran de dos piedras preciosas, frunció su ceño al notar la sonrisa que flotó en los labios enrojecidos del moreno, la sensación de confusión aumentó el vació en su estómago, era como si él se estuviese burlando cruelmente de sus sentimientos.

Potter dejó salir el aire que habían acumulado sus pulmones, en un intento por calmarse, cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrir inmediatamente, dirigiendo su mirada olivácea hacia la de ella, observando un dejo de nerviosismo acompañado con aquel gesto de preocupación que él conocía bien, se veía tan vulnerable y a la vez tan hermosa.

— ¡Por Gryffindor! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —la tomó entre sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la castaña que se quedó tiesa tratando de comprender —tontita… — besó la coronilla de sus cabellos alborotados.

— ¿Harry…?

— El que te debe una disculpa soy yo, no debí ser tan brusco… pero es que si no me alejaba de ti…— tragó fuertemente, dejando la vergüenza a un lado, levantó sus orbes, encontrándose con una preocupada e intrigada Hermione, expectante de sus palabras —… mi autocontrol no es tan bueno.

Hermione sentía que el rostro le ardía por la vergüenza, ella creando toda una clase de historias tontas, cuando lo que en verdad había sucedió había sido otra cosa completamente.

Harry besó la sien de Hermione, las cosas evidentemente había tomado un curso muy distinto al que él tenía pensado.

— Si tu padre entrara en este momento, sería más peligroso que un mortifago —bromeó tratando de aligerar la situación. Ella rió suavemente, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

— Totalmente distinto a lo que sería Sirius ¿no?

— Bueno… Sirius sólo buscaría avergonzarnos, tu padre querría matarme por aprovecharme de su pequeña.

— ¿Y qué cuándo es su pequeña la que quiere aprovecharse de su novio? —balbuceó con arrojo, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa sedosa, le arrebató su mano suavemente, llevándosela hasta la boca besando la parte superior de su mano, con encanto, cepillándola con su aliento dejando un rastro de piel de gallina a su pasó, rozó cada uno de sus nudillos logrando que Hermione suspirara profundamente tratando de controlar el torrente de sensaciones que la atravesó, dejándola temblorosa.

— Y a mi me gustaría que lo hicieras —pronunció con la voz ligeramente afectada, el velo del deseo aún cubría sus orbes, haciéndolas resplandecer con un brillo peligroso.

Hermione ahogó un jadeo, enterrándolo en lo profundo de su garganta, conteniendo las ganas de echársele encima y hacer el amor con él.

— Mejor no tentemos nuestra suerte —musitó él, rompiendo su conexión. Llenó sus pulmones con aquel aire helado que aún entraba por la ventana, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa para calmar su deseo y enfriar su cuerpo. Entonces con el latido precipitado de su corazón golpeando la pequeña caja que traía en el bolsillo de su camisa, recordó que aún tenía el regalo de la chica.

Mione lo vio maniobrar desprendiéndose del suéter que llevaba, curvó sus cejas siguiendo atentamente sus movimientos, intrigada.

— Espera… — por fin sacó la caja, notando su estado, estaba ligeramente aplastada eso debía haber ocurrido cuando estaban… trató de ocultarla de la mirada perspicaz de su amiga, pero fue muy tarde.

— ¿Es para mi?

— Si, pero se daño la caja… es mejor que te lo de después —comentó acongojado, con la cara fosforescente por la pena.

— No, lo que importa es lo que esta dentro —antes de Harry pudiera detenerla ella ya lo tenía entre sus manos.

Mione abrió con cuidado la caja, la emoción burbujeaba en su interior. Retiró la capa y el papel, sus ojos se abrieron al doble al ver una cadena con un corazón de plata.

Potter observó a detalle la reacción de su novia, preocupado y nervioso, preguntándose si había hecho la elección correcta, pero al ver la dulce sonrisa que cubrió los labios rosados, iluminando su rostro comprendió que si lo había hecho.

— Harry esto es… es hermoso —acotó con los ojos brillándole de alegría, le echó los brazos encima rodeando su cuello, él la abrazó después de unos segundos, hundiendo su nariz en los rizos rebeldes respirando su suave aroma —gracias.

— Feliz navidad Herms…

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

En Malfoy Manor…

Draco entró a su cuarto después de una larga cena "familiar", lo que antes hubiese sido una gran fiesta ahora se había reducido a sólo eso, ninguna familia que gozara de una buena reputación quería ser relacionada con ellos.

Aunque los compañeros de destino de su padre que habían logrado escapar de los barrotes de Azkaban los habían acompañado, entre ellos los Nott y los Zabinni…

Se aflojó su corbata y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa, logrando que el aire fluyera con mayor facilidad a sus pulmones, a veces se sentía tan asfixiado en aquel ambiente. Se quitó el saco aventándolo descuidadamente a los pies de su cama, la varita de Ginevra cayó al suelo alfombrado provocando un sonido sordo.

Él se giró parcialmente, levantando su rubia ceja, fijando sus pupilas de aceró en el objeto, una exquisita sonrisa torcida adornó sus labios. Recogió la varita pensando en las rabietas y maldiciones que debía estar soltando la pelirroja, se acostó en su cama jugueteando con ésta, pasándole entre sus dedos.

— Fantaseando con la Weasley… — ironizó Blaise, irrumpiendo en su habitación, secundado por Nott.

— Imbécil —repuso Draco, sus pupilas se transformaron en dos puñales listos para atravesar a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esa? —indagó Theodore pasando su mirada del rubio al moreno.

— Porque aquí tu amigo tuvo un encuentro del tercer tipo con esa —Nott curvó su ceja, lanzándole una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo —donde ella lo cacheteó y en el jaleo él le quito su varita.

— ¿Sabes los problemas qué podría acarrear tu chistecito?

Draco resopló entornando sus ojos, torció su gesto, mirando con fastidió a sus amigos.

— Ella no dirá nada, si lo hubiera hecho… hace horas que hubiera llegado manada de Weslettes…

— Y ahora resulta que sabes como piensa —atacó mezquino Blaise, acercándose a la ventana para prender un cigarro que sacó de un estuche de plata.

Draco en respuesta alzó su dedo corazón. — ¿Celoso negro?

— ¿De qué? ¿De qué te cacheteó y te insultó? —escupió tratando de esconder los celos que lo recorrían.

— Por Slytherin, todos sabemos de tu amor por esa… ahora no me vengas con que te es indiferente, no quiero recordarte lo repugnante que era escucharte susurrar su nombre por las noches…

Theodore no pudo evitar carcajearse, incluso se dobló ligeramente abrazando su estómago. Draco quería permanecer con aquella mueca de asco pero sus labios lo traicionaron tensándose en una sonrisa que no ocultaba del todo la diversión que sentía, poco después secundo a Theo en las risas llenando la habitación, mientras Blaise los maldecía malhumorado.

— Idiotas… como si yo fuese el único que lo hacía, si él que estaba traumado con ser mejor que Potty eras tu… y no me digas que no fantaseabas con la idea de tener a su noviecita en tu cama, porque todos sabemos que ella jamás se fijaría en el hurón… — añadió dejando salir un risa sarcástica que exasperó al rubio, el cual se levantó de golpe acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo.

— Hey basta… no quiero seguir escuchando sus suciedades — masculló Theo colocándose entre los dos.

— Al menos yo tengo más oportunidades que tú —agregó el moreno con una mueca guasona —, ella no me detesta por haber sido un mortifago…

— Estúpido… — rabió tensando los músculos de su mandíbula — en cualquier momento puedo demostrarte lo contrario, ella ni siquiera te voltea a ver, de nada sirvió que estuvieras en el Club del viejo Sluggy… jamás conseguiste siquiera un beso de ella.

— Eso no lo sabes…

— Quieren dejar de decir idioteces —acalló Nott, mirando con dureza a ambos —, dense cuenta que se están peleando por la pobretona…

Tanto Blaise como Draco relajaron sus cuerpos al caer en cuenta, el rubio se giró regresando a su cómoda posición en su cama.

— Como sea… por mi puedes quedártela…

Zabinni bufó incrédulo, aunque no pudo evitar que una mueca maliciosa cubriera sus labios.

Theodore se llevó su mano a su frente, cansado de ser su mediador.

— De verdad que no entiendo su repentino interés por esa, pensé que seguías con tu relación casual con Pansy —señaló mirando al rubio, para después fijar sus pupilas zafiro en el moreno — y tú con tus típicas relaciones furtivas.

— Yo no tengo nada con Pansy… — manifestó con aburrimiento.

— Pues no parecía lo mismo, la semana pasada seguías con ella…

— Es cosa del pasado —chasqueó su lengua, volviendo a juguetear con la varita de la pelirroja.

— ¿Y qué hay con Astoria? —preguntó mirándolo con aire de análisis —pensé que te interesaba.

Malfoy detuvo su juego posando sus pupilas plateadas en su amigo, como si estuviera meditando cómo contestar aquella pregunta, que si se tratara de otra chica hubiese sido contestado con una sola palabra.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. H&H.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

En Londres Muggle…

Hermione estornudo repetidas ocasiones, logrando que su abrazo se rompiera. Harry la miró detenidamente, la preocupación marcando sus facciones, develando lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Él tendría parte de culpa si se resfriaba, primero por llevarla al Bosque de Dean donde le había caído el montículo de nieve y ahora por tener la ventana abierta. De inmediato se incorporó y corrió a cerrar la ventana, colocando el seguro y corriendo las cortinas.

— Creo que me enfermare —murmuró limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo desechable.

— Espero que no, tal vez deberías ponerte algo más caliente —comentó mirando sus piernas desnudas, tragó saliva con dificultad y desvió la mirada. Podía sentir como sus dedos le cosquilleaban pidiendo el tacto de aquella cremosa piel.

_«Merlín... ¿por qué me pones estás pruebas?»._

— Si lo haré…

— Debo irme, es tarde y es mejor que ambos descansemos —musitó incorporándose, seguido por Hermione, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la puerta.

— No se si pueda dormir… — confesó mirando sus manos.

— Yo también te echare de menos —frotó su nariz contra el oído de su amiga, causándole una sensación electrizante que le puso la piel de gallina. Sus manos serpentearon la cintura de su amiga estrechándola suavemente, Hermione rodeó su cuello, uniendo sus frentes —, es mejor tenerte así que con tacones —comentó refiriéndose a su estatura y los centímetros que crecía.

Hermione sonrió suavemente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes detrás de los lentes, sus alientos se combinaron esperando el ansiado contacto de sus bocas, fue Harry quien después de unos eternos segundos, selló sus labios, disfrutando de la sensación asombrosa que acompañaba sus besos. Aprisionó el labio inferior de su novia, disfrutando de grosor y su textura, chupándolos lentamente.

Ella se aferró a él evitando caer derretida al suelo, sentía las rodillas débiles; movió sus labios siguiendo los movimientos dictados por su novio, acompañándolo en aquella danza enervante, sus lenguas se encontraron con suavidad, acariciándose sin prisas.

Sin duda con aquel ósculo se terminaban de decir lo que no se habían dicho con aún con palabras, el cual removía más sensaciones que ni aquellos besos candentes que habían compartido en la cama.

El broche de sus bocas se rompió lentamente, dejándolos más que satisfechos.

— Si, me sigues besando así no me iré en toda la noche…

Hermione rió bajito, con los ojos brillándole de felicidad, trató de acomodar los mechones rebeldes de su novio, antes de que saliera de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde es la habitación dónde me quedare? — preguntó sintiendo como ella se tensaba entre sus brazos. Contrajo su ceño extrañado — ¿qué…?

— Compartirás la habitación con Viktor —habló tan rápido que Harry apenas logró captar el hilo del enunciado, quedándose con la boca ligeramente abierta —no tendrás que compartir la cama con él, hay dos… y… lo siento mucho.

El rostro de Harry se bañó con una extraña conjunción de sentimientos que Hermione no logró descifrar.

— ¿Estás enojado?

— No, claro que no...

— Se que debí decírtelo antes, pero con todo que sucedió se me pasó…

— Esta bien —dijo aún ligeramente turbado por la noticia.

— Esto fue todo un caos — mencionó afligida.

— Un poco, pero hasta ahorita nos la hemos arreglado bien ¿no? —indicó acariciando su barbilla.

Hermione le sonrió enternecida, suspiró suavemente y asintió finalmente.

— Buenas noches —se acercó y rozó sus labios en un beso sencillo. Abrió la puerta asomando su mirada al oscuro corredor, ella le indicó con una seña hacia donde debía caminar y él finalmente abandonó la calidez de aquella habitación, para dirigirse a un lugar que no sabía si se convertiría en el campo de un batalla.

Se armó de paciencia.

_«Hermione esta conmigo no tengo porque molestarme con Krum_.» Se repetía una y otra vez, aunque al recordar las miradas que el búlgaro le había lanzado a su novia o la forma en que la tenía sujeta cuando llegó, no lo ayudaba al contrarío hacia que la sangre le hirviera.

Ingresó a la habitación en penumbras, esforzó su vista para no tropezar con algún mueble, su oído se agudizo esperaba escuchar al jugador roncar, pero sólo se escuchaba su acompasada respiración. De cualquier forma logró llegar a la cama, buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón su varita y la maleta que llevaba, la agrando sin poner mucho cuidado en el ruido que hacía.

Se cambió con movimientos mecánicos, abrió las mantas de la cama y se recostó, se llevó una mano al rostro para retirar sus lentes.

— Así que tu y Her- io- ne —la voz profunda del búlgaro resonó el los oídos del moreno, los cuales ya se habían acostumbrado al silencio.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará….**

**¿Reviews?¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?**

**········**

Si somos malas, crueles y viles por no actualizar antes, pero ya saben la vida se nos complica, bueno aquí estamos apenadas pero con un capítulo nuevo jajaja. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero nos andan rondando tres ideas para historias de esta linda pareja… aún no están del todo concretadas, pero esta vez adelantaremos capítulos antes de publicar porque vaya que somos un caos con eso.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Ahora si ¿Qué les pareció la película?

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.

**Shura Dragon Fanel**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y perdona que tardemos siglos en actualizar. Harry y Hermione llegaran lejos, jajaja si no son de piedra… jajaj pero no en este capítulo, pronto si será tampoco tenemos pensado alargar la historia eso es seguro. Esperemos que disfrutes la lectura y nos des tu opinión. Saludos.

**Lean Black:** Hola, como siempre es un gusto saber de ti. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que nos animan a seguir, y aquí andamos. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Tania:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer, perdona que demoremos somos peor que unas tortugas pero aquí esta el capítulo, esperemos que te guste. Saludos.

**Jess Potter Granger:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia. Si Harry y Hermione seguirán poniéndose hot jajaja, esto va a seguir jajaja. Si lo del bosque de Dean se nos ocurrió así de la nada, puede que en los siguientes capítulos haya más de ese hermoso lugar. En cuanto a lo de Krum pues esperamos no defraudarte con la escena, aún falta ver mucho del búlgaro jaja. Y si como lo visualizaste en tu bola, esas serán las parejas posibles aún no estamos seguras respecto a la de Ginny pero si puede ser. De hecho tenemos una historia de GW*DM. Disculpa nuestra tardanza y ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Amely Potter**: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Es bueno saber de ti. Millones de gracias por tus comentarios y por seguirnos en las demás historias. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**LUMAMI**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, si estamos un poco lentas en eso de las actualizaciones por las presiones de la vida jajaj en realidad la escuela pero ya estamos de vuelta. Y respecto a Ginny no tenemos pensado hacerla tan malo, tarde o temprano se resignara pero pues es difícil perder a quien quieres con todo el corazón, tal vez por eso busca saber si puede rescatar algo de su relación con él. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos des tu opinión. Saludos.

**PriscisMich:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Sabes que te agradecemos tus comentarios y que sigas la historia. Ya sabes que seguimos tu historia en tiempos libres tal vez nos tardemos pero ahí vamos, nos alegra que escribas y que tenga buen recibimiento. Hay que escribir más sobre esta linda pareja. Esperamos que puedas leer el capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Lauris:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Sentimos la demora pero aquí esta la actualización, gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Cherry HH:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios, habrá más escenas de esas eso tenlo por seguro. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Belmi:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer siempre tus comentarios nos animan a seguir. Sin duda Sirius es lo máximo tenemos que apoyarte en eso jaja xD. Si somos crueles por cortarles la pasión pero pues vamos solo llevan poco de novios como para que al segundo día ya estén en redados íntimamente, si somos un poco lentas en eso jajaja, pero con el paso de los capítulo se irán compenetrando mejor… después de todo Harry aún no le dice que la ama, pero sin duda escenas así habrá en los siguientes capítulos. Si Ron sufre al igual que Ginny, pero después de la tormenta viene la calma, ya veremos que les deparar el futuro, Nosotras también odiamos a Ginny jajajja XD. En fin ojala te guste el capítulo y nos dejes un comentario, siempre un placer leerte. Saludos.

**Maryel:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y nos alegra que nos hayas dejado un comentario pues si nosotras también creemos que Sirius, Lupin y Tonks debieron seguir en la historia original pero como no fue así pues al menos en esta historia están incluidos. A nosotras tampoco nos gusta que Ron sufra pero pues somos un poco crueles con él, pero ya mejorara su situación. Y ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo de esta parejita. Saludos.

**aMeYaLi**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer toda la historia, debió llevarte un tiempo, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Sentimos la demora pero al fin estamos aquí, ojala te guste el capítulos y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Karlyzhaa:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tus comentarios. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, si hubo mucha miel y pasión al igual que en este jajaja. Los chicos se ponen traviesos será que no quieren congelarse por el tiempo frío jajaja xD. Sabes no sabemos aún cuál es tu correo, ojala nos los des para así saber si te agregamos por favor. Y no sabemos si ya tengas cuenta en ff, pero no necesariamente tienes que escribir y publicar historias para tener tu cuenta, por ejemplo nosotras tenemos nuestras cuentas individuales cada una, solo como lectoras… y solo en esta conjunta publicamos en las otras cada quien lee lo que se le antoja jajaj XD. Y disculpa nuestra demora hay vamos con eso de las actualizaciones lentas como unas tortugas no tenemos perdón. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**maribel—chan:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Disculpa nuestra demora y si tarde o temprano Ron y Ginny entenderán eso pero nadie dice que eso les sea fácil ni que no les pongan trabas a los protagonistas, pero ya lo harán. Por lo pronto aquí esta el capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Koori Hana**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y tu review fue como una orden para nosotras aquí esta la actualización, un par de días después pero esta aquí como pan caliente jajaja xD. Esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review. Saludos.

**ShamanSnake:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Bienvenida a los agradecimientos. Nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por leerla y comentar. Sentimos tardar pero estamos tratando de actualizar lo más pronto, esperamos que este capítulo te guste. Saludos.

**CamilittaRo**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas pero Muchas gracias por leer la historia y aún más por tomarte el tiempo de releerla, gracias por el animo, tus palabras nos ayudaron a seguir y aquí estamos de vuelta, ojala te guste el capítulo y no te decepcionemos después de tanta espera. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	17. Heridas

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

_OoOOoO_

_**Heridas punzantes**_...

Harry miró al techo sin poder creer que esto estaba ocurriendo, él pensaba descansar y Viktor le salía con eso.

_«No voy a hacer de esto un lío, hablare con él, lo más civilizadamente posible. Después de todo estamos en la casa de mi novia y no en un campo de batalla.»_

— Si.

— ¿No estar interresado en su amiga Weasley?

— Eso fue en el pasado.

— Siempre supe que tú y ella tener algo, a pesar que ambos negarlo, incluso hable contigo de eso en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Harry se sorprendió de que no hubiera explosiones, maldiciones volando de un lado a otro.

— Por mucho tiempo no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella en realidad.

—Si te atrreves a rromperle el corazón, vendré desde Bulgaria a parrtirrte la cara.

— No le voy a romper corazón — levantó su voz para que le entrara en la cabeza, comenzaba a sentirse irritado con esa conversación.

— Ser dirrecto contigo, no voy a rrenunciar a ella.

Ahí estaba el detonante que Harry había estado esperando, si las cosas no podían ser tan buenas. Cómo si él fuese a darle cualquier oportunidad.

— Has lo que quieras —soltó de mal talante, tampoco podía prohibirle que cortejara a su novia y menos cuando sabía que ella lo consideraba su amigo. Además confiaba en ella y en que sabía marcar los límites.

Se giró dándole la espalda, jalando su cobija bruscamente, mientas refunfuñaba por lo bajo, se quito los lentes y afortunadamente el búlgaro se había quedado callado de no hacerlo, las cosas podían haber dejado de ser civilizadas.

Ahora le costaría dormirse.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:. H&H .:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Al otro día.

En St. Mungo…

Sirius despertaba aún abrazado a la figura de Yannel, había pasado un rato en el Ministerio atendiendo algunos asuntos, después había pasado por el cuarto del preso pero todo seguía igual.

— Deberías estar dormida —pronunció con su voz enronquecida por el sueño.

— No es fácil si tú me estas apretando las costillas.

— Lo siento —removió sus brazos, pero en el último minuto ella lo detuvo.

— Espera un poco, no quiero que te vayas aún.

Sirius dejó que sus labios se extendieran en una sonrisa picara, besó su frente respirando el aroma de su cabello.

— Volveré más tarde.

— Ten cuidado.

— Le quitas lo divertido a cazar magos oscuros.

— Lo sé — dibujó una pequeña sonrisa —, sólo no te arriesgues de más y no pierdas la razón.

— ¿Me estás diciendo desquiciado? — soltó una carcajada fresca, sus ojos bailaban de forma burlona.

—Tal vez…

— Arreglaremos esto después — sentenció uniendo sus labios en un largo beso.

Finalmente se incorporó desarrugando su túnica, la miró por última vez antes de salir de la habitación y caminar a otra, tocó suavemente antes de entrar. Sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Tonks sentada en la cama, aún su aspecto no era el mejor aún parecía una muñeca que había pasado por un campo de batalla -remendada por todos los lados-, pero sin duda ya era una mejoría que estuviese despierta.

— Sirius… —le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Nos diste un gran susto! — comentó acercándose a abrazarla mientras Remus se ponía de pie.

— ¿Y cómo es qué estas desde temprano aquí? —pasó su mirada por el hombre sospechando lo ocurrido — estuviste con Yannel – concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

— Creo que aún no se encuentra bien Lunático, tal vez deberías dormir un poco más .

— Lo sabía, estuviste con ella.

—Yo no le dije nada — expresó Remus, saliéndose por la tangente —, ¿te puedes quedar con ella? Debo ir por Andrómeda y Teddy.

— Si, me quedaré con mi sobrina favorita, además necesita estar con alguien por si comienza actuar de forma extraña. Tal vez deberíamos considerar pasarla al pabellón de psiquiatría...

—Oye no soy tu, yo estoy perfectamente cuerda además soy la única sobrina que tienes claro que si mejoraras tu relación con Draco….

—Mmm… ¿y dices qué estas cuerda? – alzó sus cejas incrédulo.

— Lo estoy, así que no ignores, créeme que así como son los dos se llevarían demasiado bien.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza.

— Inténtalo, sólo es un chico como Harry – agregó.

— Si, pero son polos opuestos… y dejando atrás el pasado del chico, tiene una forma de ser que me recuerda tanto a Lucius, y yo nunca me lleve bien con él — comentó torciendo su gesto, para después curvar sus labios—, esto de la maternidad en serio te esta afectando.

**. · * · . · * H&H * · . · * · .**

En Londres muggle…

Harry no había podido dormir bien, se removió en la cama tratando de seguir en el mundo de los sueños. De repente una risa suave llegó a sus oídos, estaba por abrir los ojos cuando sintió el beso suave de unos labios.

El perfume de manzana y vainilla inundó su nariz, abrazó la figura atrayéndola hacia él, mientras profundizaba el beso.

— Buenos días… — soltó Hermione, ofreciéndole sus lentes.

— ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó en un gruñido perezoso.

— Mmm no tan temprano…

— ¿Y dónde está Viktor?

— Platicando con mis padres, te estamos esperando para desayunar pero al parecer se te pegaron las cobijas — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa —, anda levántate, te preparare el baño…

Harry resopló estirándose, se incorporó sin mucho ánimo, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Hermione se encontraba moviendo las llaves de la ducha para templar el agua cuando él entró, pasó su mirada esmeralda por ella, deteniéndose en sus labios rosados.

— Ya esta, ya puedes bañarte.

Él se movió su mano por su alborotado cabello y le sonrió agradecido. Avanzó hacia ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

— Feliz navidad, Hermione — murmuró besando su nariz.

— Feliz navidad, Harry — contestó rosando sus labios en un beso sencillo.

Hermione lo soltó y avanzó hacia la puerta. — No tardes.

— Estaré listo en unos minutos — tomó un respiró y se quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Hermione estaba por salir, suspiró suavemente al verlo así. — Gracias por no matarte con Viktor — no se cansaba de mirar su torso, deseaba pasar sus manos por su piel. Cada que lo veía así, fantasías extrañas saltaban a su mente.

Desvió sus ojos apenada, no se suponía que debía seguir ahí, estaba por salir cuando él la detuvo, logrando que lo mirara desconcertada, se recargó en la puerta instintivamente y él cubrió con su cuerpo el de ella.

Harry atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolos suavemente, antes de entregarse por completo en un beso profundo que le arrancó con un par de suspiros a Hermione.

Se aferró a él para no caer derretida al suelo, colocando sus manos en los anchos hombros, pero el sentir el choque de sus pieles sólo provocó una reacción más apasionada en ambos.

El vapor comenzaba a inundar la pequeña habitación, Harry se separó después de un par de minutos con la respiración agitada, pasó su nariz por los cabellos castaños disfrutando de su aroma, mientras sus manos ya trabajaban en el cierre del suéter rosado que ella portaba.

Hermione se dejó hacer, tampoco era como si tuviera la fuerza para rechazarlo cuando amaba esos arrebatos pasionales de Harry, eran como su oasis en el desierto y vaya que se consideraba sedienta.

Él hundió su rostro en el blanco cuello aspirando su perfume, besando su garganta causándole un escalofrío placentero a Hermione, que casi logró derretirla.

— Harry no es momento para esto — logró decir, mientras él seguía recorriendo su cuello — el agua esta corriendo y mis papás…— calló abruptamente mordisqueando su labio inferior, él acaba de encontrar su punto sensible, así incluso le era difícil pensar.

— Me encanta tu perfume — pronunció con voz enronquecida, calentando el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Me haces cosquillas… para ya, tengo que volver, además Viktor…

Harry gruñó al escuchar el nombre del búlgaro, se separó de ella mirando sus ojos cafés cubiertos por el velo de la pasión, sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían ver simplemente hermosa, acarició lentamente sus labios —ahora ligeramente rojos—, en un beso cargado de sentimientos profundos.

Mione dejó que sus manos se perdieran por la espalda del buscador, despertando toda serie de sensaciones al paso de sus dedos por su columna. Sus labios seguían presionándose placenteramente, volviendo el beso cada vez más apasionado, sus cuerpos temblaban pidiendo más cada vez.

El calor comenzaba a encerrarse en la habitación, Hermione lamentó traer puesta esa ropa abrigadora.

Potter repartió suaves besos antes de separarse de ella y permitirse un respiro que no les vendría nada mal a ambos.

Ella miró a través de las gafas ligeramente empañadas los ojos verdes que tenían un brillo especial que los hacía ver como dos gemas preciosas. Deslizó su mirada por su rostro, pasó por sus labios entreabiertos que la tentaban a volver a probarlos, su mano acarició la clavícula y siguió deslizándose por su piel hasta donde latía desbocado el corazón del león.

Harry colocó su mano sobre la de ella, le sonrió cálidamente antes de unir sus frentes.

— Te quiero Hermione Granger pero es mejor que salgas de aquí —pausó dudando entre decir o no lo que estaba pasando por su mente —, si no quieres terminar en la ducha conmigo.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta las raíces de sus rizos, el aire escapó de sus pulmones. —Eh… si yo… —barbotó, se giró totalmente abochornada saliendo del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si, se llevó las manos a las mejillas las sentía demasiado calientes y para nada ayudaba su mente que había decidido pensar en Harry debajo de la ducha, con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo.

— ¡Ay no, no! Mejor me voy…

Adentro…

Harry se recargó en la madera, tratando de calmarse. No sabía ni cómo le había propuesto eso, lo que sabía en ese momento es que odiaba las mañanas en que su cuerpo reaccionaba así, malditas erecciones matutinas.

Resignado, se fue a la ducha.

**I*i*i*i*i*i H&H i*i*i*i*i*i**

En la Madriguera…

— Buenos días… — saludó Luna entrando por la puerta de la cocina de la casa, encontrándose con algunos Weasleys, que la saludaron calurosamente.

— Ginny se encuentra aún en su cuarto, por qué no subes — sugirió Molly.

— Gracias pero antes quiero ver a Ronald.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, una chica buscando a su hermanito.

Charlie sonrió satisfecho sabía que ella se encontraba ahí por el regalo que le habían mandado. Ron le debía una y muy grande. — Yo le hablare — se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Qué eso qué traes Luna? — preguntó Fred mirándola pícaro.

— ¿Es para nuestro hermanito? — secundo el otro gemelo.

Luna miró el paquete que llevaba entre sus manos, sonrió ensoñadoramente. Estuvo hablando un poco más con la familia, antes de pasar a la sala dónde esperaría al pelirrojo.

***º*º*º**

— ¿De qué trata? No tenías porque levantarme con un _Aguamanti _—gruñó— , si es una broma te juro que…

— Compórtate — le dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza—, tienes visitas…

Ron se quedó como piedra al ver a la rubia instalada en su sala.

— Buenos días Ronald — se levantó recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

Él caminó incomodó y avergonzado hacia ella, para empezar aún se sentía mal por su comportamiento y para colmó ahora la recibía en pijama con el cabello alborotado y con las muestras de sueño aún.

— Feliz navidad Ron — le extendió el paquete.

Él lo tomó con cierta torpeza, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas. — G-gracias…

— ¿No lo abrirás?

—Si… claro — se sentó, desenvolviendo el regalo, encontrándose con unas galletas caseras con formas extrañas.

— Y también te hice un amuleto contra los nargles y los sadpaths — comentó rebuscándolo en su abrigo.

Ron pasó su mirada de las galletas a Luna, no pudo evitar que en sus labios brotara una sonrisa sincera, estaba por hablar cuando notó que no estaban solos, al parecer sus hermanos habían decidido espiarlos.

— Ven, hablemos afuera — la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la casa, caminaron en un agradable silencio hasta un árbol cercano —. Eh… Luna… yo quiero —por qué le costaba tanto disculparse, odiaba que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta — disculparme yo no… —dejó caer sus hombros, dirigió su mirada hacia sus zapatos — fui un completo idiota.

—Lo encontré, toma — tomó su mano, colocando su amuleto que era bastante peculiar.

Él alzó sus ojos azules mirando el extraño colgante._ « ¿Acaso no escuchó lo qué le dije?»._

— Luna…

— Feliz navidad Ronald — besó su mejilla pecosa.

Él sintió que la sangre se el iba a la cara, de verdad que Luna era especial. — Feliz navidad Luna — exclamó con una sonrisa escondida en sus labios.

—Gracias por la cajita musical — añadió con sus ojos saltones llenos de alegría.

—Que bueno que te gusto — resopló más animado.

***º*º*º**

En Londres muggle…

Harry mordía su tostada con demasiada fuerza, provocando un ruido de crujido, mientras sus ojos fulminaban al jugador de Quidditch.

— Estarré jugando una temporrada en Londres, me agrradaría que poderr asistir a un juego.

— ¿No me habías comentado nada? — aseveró sorprendida.

— Aún no estar seguro — comentó sonriéndole.

— Nos encantaría asistir — anunció John.

— ¿Tu también asistirás? —inquirió mirando a Hermione.

— Claro, iré con Harry — comentó tocando su brazo — ¿verdad?

— Ahí estaremos — respondió estirando sus labios una sonrisa.

— Tal vez Ron también quiera estar — comentó Jean mirando a los dos tortolos.

Harry se tensó, una sombra de tristeza y frustración cubrió su rostro. Hermione no era inmune a lo que le pasaba, pues ella se sentía de la misma forma, aunque de alguna forma más culpable que antes, tenía que encontrar la manera de solucionar lo que ocurría entre ellos.

— Se lo diremos... — logró decir Hermione, aunque sin duda su expresión reflejaba su estado.

Jean y John intercambiaron una mirada, no necesitaban hacer muchas preguntas para saber por qué de pronto ellos habían perdido el interés en su comida y sus rostros se ensombrecían.

— Cuando iniciarr la temporrada hacerrles llegar los boletos…

***º*º*º H&H** **º*º*º*º**

Sirius se encontraba jugando con el pequeño Teddy que reía entre sus brazos.

— Para ya o te vomitara — señaló conocedora Tonks.

— No, no lo hará…

La enfermera entró en el lugar, colocando su atención en el Jefe de los aurores. — Señor el paciente del cuarto 402, esta consciente.

— Entiendo — le entregó el bebé a su sobrina, posando su mirada plateada en Remus, para después abandonar la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

— Es mejor que vayas con él.

Lupin soltó su mano, no sin antes depositar un beso en sus nudillos.

***º*º*º**

Luna había sido arrastrada hasta el Callejón Diagon justo donde hacia intercepción con el Callejón Knockturn.

— En algún momento tendrá que aparecer, lo sé… maldito hurón — gruñó Ginny, mirando con los ojos ligeramente achicados el lugar.

— No lo sé, deberías decirle a tus padres.

—No.

— Ginny no seas irracional, aunque lo encontráramos ¿cómo harás para qué te la devuelva? Estas desarmada.

— Eso no importa me las arreglare, recuerda que tuve seis hermanos y créeme aprendí a defenderme sin la necesidad de una varita — soltó tozuda, cruzándose de brazos.

— Ginny… — se detuvo al ver pasar a un grupo de chicas que sin duda reconocería en cualquier parte, no sólo por su ropa fina y su caminar de modelos de pasarela si no porque habían sido sus compañeras en Hogwarts, las temibles Slytherins — ¿no es Pansy Parkinson?

La pelirroja separó su vista del Callejón, posándola en las serpientes, por un momento le pareció indiferente el hecho de que ellas estuvieran ahí, hasta que aquella idea atravesó su mente como una flecha a una manzana. Sus ojos brillaron de forma especial y en sus labios una sonrisa ladina se coló.

— Recuérdame algo ¿no la cara de perro que va ahí andaba con Malfoy?

— Creo…. ¿por qué?

— Espera aquí…

— Ginny ¿qué vas a hacer? — se fue tras ella, nada bueno podía pasar si su amiga iba tras la Slytherin.

La tempestad apenas comenzaba.

**º*º*º*º*º H&H º*º*º*º*º**

En St. Mungo…

Sirius se encontraba más que cabreado, la vena en su frente sobresalía demostrando que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Cómo escaparon? ¿Cuáles son sus planes? ¿A dónde se dirigían? — esa y muchas preguntas más seguían sin respuesta, el mortifago se mantenía con aquella sonrisa desquiciada en su cara que Black estaba deseando borrarle de un buen golpe — ¡Por un carajo, habla maldito! — lo tomó de la bata del hospital agitándolo.

— Contrólate… — pidió Remus, alejándolo del hombre. Él también tenía ganas de torturar a ese bastardo por lo que le había hecho a su esposa, pero eran los buenos no se suponía que debían hacer eso, aunque controlar a la bestia que llevaba dentro y que actuaba por instinto estaba siendo todo un reto.

— Pueden matarme pero no les diré nada — soltó una carcajada sádica que perforó los oídos de los hombres.

Black se soltó apretando sus puños con fuerza. — Ya hablarás desgraciado.

Él mortifago le escupió retándolo a actuar.

— ¡Hijo de Morgana….! — se abalanzó sobre él, apretando una de las heridas del costado del hombre en el jaleó.

Rookway se retorció de dolor, desgarrando su garganta con un grillo lastimoso. De inmediato Remus puso a raya a su amigo, al tiempo que los sanadores entraban al cuarto, alertados por los lamentos del mortifago.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — soltó Wolfgang mirando con reproche a los aurores — Les he dicho que no lo hostigaran, en este hospital yo no permito esa clase de tratos , tendrán que esperar a que el hombre este más fuerte para volver a hablar con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no ve qué es de vital importancia que lo interroguemos? Allá fuera hay un grupo de magos oscuros que pueden estar dañando a inocentes…

— Canuto….

Sirius salió del cuarto echando fuego por la boca, se pasó con rabia la mano por sus cabellos. Estaba furioso por no haber obtenido nada de ese ser repugnante.

— Señor acabamos de recibir un _patronus_, al parecer ha habido un ataque en *Bethnal Green…

— ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? — cuestionó de inmediato, deseando escuchar los por menores.

… … … **H&H … … …**

En Londres muggle…

— Muchas gracias por todo.

— Gracias a ti por venir Harry, nos alegró tenerte aquí — mencionó Jean abrazándolo.

— Espero verte pronto — habló John palmeando su espalda.

— Así será — contestó dándole un apretón de manos.

— Seguro se arreglan las cosas con Ron, denle un poco de tiempo y después hablen con él — aconsejó.

Harry esbozó una tibia sonrisa, agradecía el apoyo que recibía de los padres de su novia, pero hasta que no volvieran las cosas a la normalidad con su amigo, se sentiría miserable.

— Viktor… — se giró hacia él extendiéndole su mano.

— Nos estarremos viendo.

Potter asintió aunque no de muy buena gana, no le hacia nada de gracia tenerlo rondando a Hermione.

— Ven Viktor, te quiero mostrar….

Observó como su suegro se llevaba a su competencia lejos de ellos, dándoles un momento de privacidad, segundos después la madre de Hermione se excusó.

— Por fin solos.

— No pongas esa cara

— Harry quiero ir contigo, pero no puedo, es que mis padres y aún tengo que despedir a Viktor…

— Lo sé.

— Prométeme que no harás nada arriesgado — soltó con el tono autoritario que la caracterizaba, y sin duda más que una petición era una orden que dejaba implícito que lo quería sano y salvo.

— ¿Bromeas? Con Sirius y Remus ahí créeme que no podre hacer nada, además sólo estaré en St. Mungo…

Hermione no estaba muy convencida, lo abrazó dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de él. — No quiero que te vayas.

Él crispó sus labios, estrechando su abrazo. —Te estaré esperando — susurró mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Se separó de él después de unos minutos, clavó su mirada en los ojos detrás de sus gafas, alzó su mano acomodando un mechón azabache.

— Necesitas un corte…

— Si te portas bien, tal vez deje que me lo cortes como en los viejos tiempos…

— ¡Harry, no haré nada!— acotó alzando ligeramente su voz, lo miró ceñuda por unos instantes antes de ceder ante la hermosa sonrisa de su novio.

— Lo sé — besó su frente divertido de los mohines de su novia — pero no confió en él.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó entre ustedes anoche? — un brillo analítico cubrió las pupilas castañas.

Harry respiró profundamente, torciendo sus labios. — Nada…

— ¿Y por nada estás así?

Él echó sus hombros hacia atrás resignado, tenía que aceptar que nada se le iba a su novia, pasó sus dedos por su melena rebelde hasta llegar a la nuca.

— Sólo tuvimos un intercambio de palabras.

Mione enarcó su ceja, claramente confundida e intrigada. — ¿Y…?

— Pues me reiteró que no me dejara el camino libre, te quiere y no soporto que trate de llamar tu atención…

Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de emociones, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro le llegó hasta los ojos.

— Eres un celoso.

Él rodó sus ojos, incomodó pero eso no evitó que le devolviera el gesto. — Ya te veré cuando estés en mis zapatos…

— Harry — golpeó suavemente su hombro en forma de reclamo, claro que ella ya había estado en su lugar, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había estado celosa, no sólo de Ginny y Cho, sino de otras chicas.

— Debo irme… — profirió ya más serio.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, se acercó a él recargando su frente en su pecho, respirando su aroma varonil.

— Te amo — su voz sonó apegada por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero eso no impidió que llegara a oídos del león.

Él dejó que sus brazos rodearan la figura de Mione, mientras su mentón descansaba en la coronilla de sus rizos. Ella se aferró a su suéter, mientras se movía con una clara meta, los labios de su novio.

Sus bocas se presionaron suavemente en un par de roces, antes de emprender una danza exquisita.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

En el Callejón Diagon…

Ginevra sonreía triunfante, mientras observaba el largo cabello negro que resaltaba entre sus dedos.

— No sé cómo te atreviste a hacer aquello — reclamó Luna, nada contenta con su actitud.

— Se que fue todo un espectáculo pero necesitaba esto.

— Ginny fue más que eso…— evidenció mirándola con severidad.

— Tú viste que sólo pase por ahí y ella comenzó todo, yo sólo aproveche la oportunidad — se excuso acariciando una parte de su mano donde había recibido un arañazo de la Slytherin —. Necesito pasar a la droguería por unos ingredientes…

—Ginny ¿no me digas qué es enserio?, es peligroso además…

— Tranquila ya pensé en todo.

Luna la miró poco convencida, pero se dejó llevar hasta la tienda.

**(´·. (´·. (´·. H&H .·´) .·´) .·´)**

En la Madriguera…

— No puedo creer que se hayan comido todas las galletas, ni siquiera las probé — soltó observando las migajas.

— Y estuvieron riquísimas… — expresó Fred con una gran sonrisa.

— No cocina tan mal — exclamó George acariciando su barriga.

— ¿Ahora nos contaras por qué te dio eso?

— No les contare nada — gruñó ceñudo.

— Ya lo harás — soltó confiado Fred —, no seas amargado hermanito así ni Luna te querrá.

George soltó una risa divertida que acompaño su gemelo. — Si te relajaras más, tendrías citas.

Ron les aventó lo que su estuvo a su alcance, mientras lo gemelos desaprecian, dejando el eco de sus risas.

— En eso tienen razón — silbó Bill recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Ron se dejó caer en el sillón bufando, ¿acaso era la hora de molesten al hermano menor?

— Charlie me contó lo que pasó con Harry y Hermione.

— Escuche mi nombre, ¿para qué soy bueno? — mencionó el cuidador de dragones irrumpiendo en la habitación.

— Eres un boca suelta — refunfuñó Ron.

— Tarde o temprano lo sabríamos, no puedes esperar tener secretos en esta casa, además no es algo que se pueda ocultar.

Oficialmente se sentía irritado y dolido, podría ser más miserable su situación, la respuesta era si.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— Vamos Ronnie no puedes culparlos por lo que pasó por siempre.

— Al menos puedo intentarlo.

— No lo harás — replicó Billy sabía que su hermano al final tenía un gran corazón, sólo que esa cabezota a veces no lo ayudaba.

— Ginny y tú tienen que aprender a vivir con esto y no estar molestos con ellos por intentar ser felices — añadió Charlie, palmeando su hombro.

— Lo dices fácil, ¿cómo si lo fuera en realidad?

— Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, pero no permitas que tu enojo y celos, empañen la amistad que tienen, algun día vas a lamentar no haberlo arreglado… además hay muchas chicas en el mundo mágico — prorrumpió Charlie sonriéndole.

— Date otras oportunidades — agregó Bill — deberías salir con tus amigos o con los gemelos.

— Ellos ya tienen novias… — manifestó remilgoso.

— ¿Y eso cuándo les ha impedido salir a divertirse? — inquirió Bill con una sonrisa escondida en sus labios.

— No lo sé.

— Anímate — pidió Charlie levantándolo de un movimiento del sillón — ahora ve a arreglarte que das pena.

Ron avanzó sin mucho entusiasmo, pero era mejor ir a su cuarto que seguir con aquella plática, estaba por subir el primer escalón cuando se giró a ver a sus dos hermanos mayores.

— ¿Y qué hago con lo qué siento? — preguntó con el corazón doliéndole.

***º*º*º**

*****Bethnal Green era un barrio londinense conocido por su pobreza, cuando los aurores llegaron el lugar estaba hecho un desastre o al menos un par de casas. La policía muggle ya se encontraba ahí realizando varias preguntas inoportunas, sin duda el ministro muggle estaría molesto por esto y Kingsley tendría que reunirse cuanto antes con él.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? — bramó Sirius llegando con la furia de varios dragones.

— El ataque se presentó porque los dueños de la casa arribaron descubriendo a unos sospechosos dentro, la policía intervino, se inició una revuelta que terminó con varias casas desechas por el fuego y con el saldo de algunos heridos y otros tantos muertos muggles. — informó el trabajador del *Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes.

— ¿Están identificados? ¿Se trata de los prófugos de Azkaban? — cuestionó Remus, porque era evidente que su amigo se encontraba lo suficientemente molesto e impotente como para hacer las preguntas.

— No, al parecer es otro grupo de magos oscuros… aún no hemos recopilado todos los datos, hay aurores realizando preguntas a los testigos además de *_Obliviadores_.

Harry había llegado a St. Mungo a tiempo para escuchar el informe del ataque y aunque Sirius hubiese preferido que se quedara en el hospital, Harry se había mantenido firme en acompañarlos y ahora estaba ahí contemplando con la mandíbula tiesa aquella zona de desastre, sus ojos le escocían. Tenía un cumulo de emociones atoradas en su pecho, su garganta estaba tan seca, ver esa escena le traía tantos recuerdos.

Se sentía impotente, él sólo estaba parado ahí, mientras esos desgraciados se encontraban atacando a inocentes.

— ¡Carajos! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! — rugió Black — ¡Quiero a todos los aurores buscando a esos malditos!

— Yo también ayudaré, me uniré a uno de los escuadrones — dijo Harry sin dar píe a que se lo negara.

— Irás conmigo Potter. Si desobedeces alguna de mis ordenes estás fuera — advirtió Canuto, mirando con sus frías pupilas a su ahijado, que no se dejó amedrentar.

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*º ·*º**

En Londres muggle…

Hermione se encontraba dándole una breve explicación a Viktor sobre porque se había ido Harry.

— Entender, ser demasiado valiente — reconoció, no podía negar que su competencia era un gran chico.

— ¿Por qué no le das un paseo a Viktor? Llévalo a conocer el lugar — propuso su madre al entrar en la sala y observar sus caras.

— ¿Quieres…? — preguntó enarcando su ceja.

— Si tu querrer…

— No se diga más, los espero para la cena — anunció Jean.

Viktor se incorporó del sillón, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla. Hermione lo miró agradecida, esa iba a ser una larga tarde y aunque sabía que la pasaría bien con el búlgaro, prefería mil veces estar con Harry.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:. H&H .:.:.:.:.:.:.**

En el Callejón Diagon…

— Ahora sólo tengo que hacer la poción — anunció guardando los ingredientes dentro de su bolsa.

— Ginny aún creo que no es buena idea, aunque te convirtieras en ella por una hora ¿cómo harás para encontrar tu varita?

—Más o menos tengo un plan, pero te juro que pagará ese hurón.

Luna suspiró resignada, su amiga se negaba a escuchar razones, ahora sólo le quedaba apoyarla o pensar en un plan alternativo. Porque nada bueno podía resultar de aquello.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño salón de té, se sentaron tratando de entrar en calor frotando sus manos, mientras esperaban sus chocolates calientes.

— ¿Has sabido de Harry?

— No. No me he atrevido a buscarlo aún, mamá quería enviarle una lechuza anoche — ella se encogió de hombros con un movimiento lento—, tal vez pase año nuevo con nosotros aunque…

—Hermione también lo haría — terminó por ella, sabía lo que le costaba a Ginny ver a la castaña como su amiga aún.

— No sé si soportare verlos juntos — ladeó su rostro en un intento por esconder su mirada llorosa de Luna, dejó salir el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

El mesero llegó dejando sus tazas de chocolate, acompañado por un pequeño plato que contenía galletas.

—Es que la idea de que él me haya dejado de amar no me cabe en la cabeza, todos estos años pensé que terminaríamos casados, que tendríamos hijos… y ahora nada.

— Todo estará bien.

Ginny clavó sus pupilas cristalinas en las de su amiga y quiso creer en sus palabras, necesitaba aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza que aún vivía en su interior.

**(* ( * ( H&H ) * ) *)**

Londres estaba siendo registrado hasta el más mínimo rincón por todo el despliegue de aurores y demás trabajadores del Ministerio.

*Aberdeen era una ciudad de unos 100.000 habitantes en la costa este de Escocia y el lugar donde una alerta había sido dada, algunos magos habían dado aviso de personas sospechosas pero había sido una falsa alarma.

Sirius estaba cansado de las falsas alarmas, no podían seguir perdiendo su tiempo de aquella manera, justo cuando salían de aquel lugar había recibido un mensaje de Alemania donde habían encontrado a parte de los magos oscuros que buscaban.

El *Bosque Negro era un lugar bastante tenebroso, Harry lo recordaba de aquella vez que había ido al Mundial de Quidditch, ahí era donde habían llegado al usar el traslador donde los había recibido Basil, el empleado del Ministerio.

Se acomodó sus lentes pero ni así podía ver bien entre la espesa neblina que cubría el paramo, horribles ruidos provenían de un lugar más adelante, sin duda una batalla se llevaba a cabo. Se aferró a su varita mientras la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, su corazón latía presuroso dentro de su pecho.

Black se detuvo pronunciando apenas un par de ordenes, a su izquierda tenía a Remus y a su derecha unos pasos atrás estaba Harry.

— Es hora…

Sin esperar a una segunda indicación se internó en la niebla, Harry se movió lo más rápido que pudo en ese terreno ahora podía vislumbrar rayos de distintos colores yendo de un lado a otro al igual que las explosiones, era difícil deducir a quién se debía atacar entre tanta confusión.

Viró hacia la izquierda percibiendo como un árbol estaba a punto de caer sobre él, apenas alcanzó a moverse aventándose cuando el tronco cayó levantando una nube tierra, tosió un par de veces, se incorporó empuñando su varita justo a tiempo para evitar una maldición que iba dirigida a él.

— _Depulso _— lanzó tratando de derribar al hombre que corría entre los árboles.

Harry corrió como pudo entre aquel terreno, tratando de no perder a su atacante. — _Desmaius_… — su encantamiento ni siquiera había rozado el cuerpo del hombre — rayos…

El mago oscuro lo atacó causando una explosión producto de un _Confringo _que si bien no lo alcanzó por completo lo lanzó al suelo, como pudo se siguió defendiendo hechizos aturdidores volaron a través de los árboles, Harry se levantó con desesperación, podía sentir su cuerpo lastimado en algunas partes pero nada que le fuera impedir seguir luchando.

— _Everte Statum_ — lanzó pero el mago se había protegido con un escudo, un destello rojo salió de la varita del hombre — _¡__Protego!_

Su encantamiento protector apenas y le había servido para no recibir por completo aquella maldición. Estaba sin aliento y aún debía seguir luchando, miró a su alrededor en busca de su padrino, pero no lo encontró a primera vista. Se limpió el sudor de la frente notando su mano embarrada de lodo y sangre.

Hermione estaría muy enojada con él, eso le sacó una sincera sonrisa y le dio ánimos para seguir.

— _Desmaius_… — se abrió paso en aquel terreno tan difícil, manteniendo su varita derecha, lanzando encantamientos a diestra y siniestra para derribar a su enemigo, protegiéndose de las maldiciones y de las explosiones constantes —. _Mimblewimble_…

Harry sonrió al ver que había logrado derribar a su oponente, pero no estaba preparado para defenderse de una maldición que golpeó su costado, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y terminar estrellado contra una roca.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! — Sirius llegó hasta él, lanzando un par de hechizos a su paso—. ¡Harry! — lo tomó de los hombros, tratando de reanimarlo.

— Estoy bien — se movió sintiendo unas punzadas de dolor alrededor de sus extremidades — terminemos con esto — crispó sus labios en una sonrisa que le hizo recordar a Sirius a su gran amigo James.

Siguieron en la batalla espalda con espalda, esta vez Black no lo perdería de vista.

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*º ·*º**

Hermione en cuanto había despedido a Viktor se había dirigido al mundo mágico, lamentablemente en St. Mungo le habían denegado el acceso a la habitación de Tonks, debido a la hora. Cansada y sin noticias regresó a Grimmauld place, esperaba encontrar ahí a Harry pero nada, tal vez estaba con Sirius o había decidido visitar a Teddy en casa de Andromeda.

Se dirigió a su cuarto desempacando sus cosas, haciendo tiempo cuando no tuvo más que acomodar decidió tomar una ducha, después de eso vino la taza de chocolate frente a la chimenea mientras leía una novela muggle.

Observó el reloj pasaban de las diez, no entendía por qué no aparecía nadie en esa casa, subió a su cuarto cavilando la posibilidad de mandarle un mensaje al chico, pero desistió al pensar que si algo malo les hubiera ocurrido ella ya estaría enterada.

_«Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, debo tranquilizarme.»_

Se metió a la cama atenta a cualquier sonido que indicara que habían llegado.

**. · * · . · * H&H * · . · * · .**

Más tarde Harry y Sirius arribaban a la mansión, encontrándola ligeramente iluminada.

— ¿Crees qué este Ron?

— No lo sé — llamó a su elfo mientras avanzaban a la sala — ¿alguien esta en casa?

— La señorita Hermione llegó hace rato, Bloom la atendió.

— Ya lo oíste — mencionó pícaro — ¿por qué no vas a ver si ya esta dormida? Tal vez te esta esperando.

Harry no entendía cómo su padrino no se cansaba de hacerle esos comentarios, aunque realmente si deseaba verla, pero tal vez esperaría hasta mañana.

— No, me iré a mi cuarto — se incorporó ligeramente adolorido, aunque debía aceptar que había salido bien librado de todos los ataques que había recibido, si no los sanadores no lo hubieran dejado abandonar St. Mungo.´

— Descansa Harry, lo necesitas.

— Igual tú, ya oíste tus costillas no sanarán si no lo haces… tal vez debiste pasar la noche en St. Mungo.

— Estaré bien, esos sanadores exageran. Además aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer… no puedo simplemente quedarme en una cama, sólo hemos atrapado a unos magos oscuros aún falta el cabecilla y por si fuera poco aún andan sueltos los prófugos de Azkaban.

— Quiero seguir ayudando.

— Ya veremos, por lo pronto lo hiciste bien este día Potter — palmeó su espalda.

Subieron juntos la escalera.

— ¿No irás a verla? — inquirió Canuto al ver a Harry mirar con aprensión la puerta de Hermione.

— Yo puedo hacerme de la vista gorda — comentó codeándolo — además no te vendrían mal sus cuidados.

Harry agachó la cabeza; avergonzado. —No, buenas noches — entró a su cuarto, no podía ir a verla y menos en aquel estado, seguramente la asustaría. Se quito con lentitud su ropa maltrecha, llena de tierra y avanzó hasta la ducha, percibiendo algunos moretones y raspadas, pero nada roto afortunadamente.

… …**. …. H&H … … …**

Harry se removía bruscamente en su cama, cubierto de una capa de sudor, murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Una vez más estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla avivada por su última batalla, se despertó totalmente agitado con un grito de horror atrapado en su garganta.

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, respiró profundamente buscando sus lentes en la oscuridad con cierta torpeza. Se incorporó avanzando hacia el baño, mojó su rostro y su nuca y un poco más calmado se sentó nuevamente en su cama, varias imágenes difusas de su mal sueño vagan por su mente y no tenía ninguna intención de volver a intentar dormir, había sido una suerte que en las noches pasadas no sufriera de eso.

Observó el reloj, aún faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera. Tal vez debería ir por una poción…

**. · * . · * · . H&H . · * · . * · .**

Hermione se había quedado dormida esperando, no fue hasta que sintió un peso extraño en su cama, acompañado por una brisa helada que despertó parpadeó acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, estaba por girarse cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y su espalda chocar contra el torso de alguien.

Alarmada tomó su varita que se encontraba bajo su almohada, se giró buscando ver el rostro de su invasor.

— Soy yo… — pronunció suavemente, de inmediato sintió como el cuerpo de su novia se relajaba.

— Me has dado un gran susto— comentó aferrándose a él, le alegraba saber que estaba bien, se había dormido muy preocupada — pensé que no dormiríamos juntos cuando hubiera más gente en la casa, porque esta Sirius ¿no?

— Y yo pensé que seguirías en la casa de tus padres.

— Lo sé, estaba preocupada y… — fue entonces que realmente lo vio a través de aquella oscuridad, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente notando los rasguños en su rostro — ¿qué fue lo qué te pasó? — apenas y se atrevió a rozar con sus pulgares su piel.

— Estoy bien.

— ¿Fueron los prófugos… o… tuviste otro desencuentro con Ron?

Él negó con su cabeza. — Acompañe a Sirius hubo otro ataque de magos oscuros.

— Merlín… ¿por qué no me dijiste? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

— Tranquila, logramos capturarlos.

— ¿De verdad estas bien? Debí estar aquí…

Harry la silenció con un beso, Hermione tardó en responder aunque él no dejó de persuadirla con aquellos movimientos de labios que la hicieron suspirar y entregarse por completo.

Él colocó su mano en la nuca de su novia, acariciando en el proceso sus rizos, ella se pegó al cuerpo de él, entrelazando sus piernas disfrutando del calor que provenía de su cuerpo, podía sentir a través de la playera de su pijama el corazón de Harry latir con fuerza.

Se separaron después de un par de besos más, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus respiraciones ligeramente afectadas. Mione repartió besos de mariposa por las contusiones de su cara que hicieron sonreír a Harry.

***º*º*º**

* Bethnal Green (Londres, Inglaterra, Europa), Aberdeen (Escocia, Europa) Bosque Negro (Alemana, Europa) lugares mencionados en los libros HP.

* Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes.

* Obliviadores. Trabajadores del ministerio, que utilizan este encantamiento.

* Obliviate: Hechizo desmemorizante usado muy frecuentemente por el Ministerio de la Magia en los muggles para borrar su memoria o reciente recuerdo de algún suceso mágico. También es usado entre magos, pero depende del oponente, puede ser roto y recuperar la memoria.

Fuente: el diccionario . Org

**Continuará….**

**¿Reviews?¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?**

**········**

Hola somos malas ya saben lo de siempre la escuela que nos mata y no nos da tiempo. Como pueden darse cuenta editamos la historia, esperamos que ya este un poco mejor pero no dejaremos de trabajar para que sea una mejor lectura.

Queremos promocionar dos one shots que hicimos sobre esta pareja los pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

***You and I**

***Sentimiento oculto**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**cherry HH:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sentimos mucho la demora pero aqui andamos de nuevo, esperemos que te guste el capítulo donde habrá más miel y un poco de pasion jajaja andaran de traviesos y sobre Draco tal vez aún no decidimos quien sera el que quedara con Ginn por ahora sólo nos divertimos con la situación. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Amely Potter:** Hola como siempre es un gusto saber de ti. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que nos animan a seguir, y aquí andamos. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Jess Potter Granger:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de nuestra demora, fue extraño esxcribrir sobre la familia de Hermione, tal vez fue un poco Ooc pero nos gusto. A nosotras nos encanta escribir sobre Sirius le da un toque de humor a la trama. Esperamos que este capítulo sea de tus favoritos, o al menos de guste y nos dones un comentario. Saludos.

**Lucecita11:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado, disculpa nuestra tardanza, pero aqui esta el nuevo capítulo con más de esta trama y más romance y conflictos, ojala sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**HHR:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios, si nosotras lamentamos que hayan sido tan pocas escenas HHr en la película pero las que hubo fueron hermosas, esperamos que este capítulo te guste hay de todo como siempre. Saludos.

**Lanyera:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar que bueno que te sigue gustando, pues aqui esta el nuevo capítulo con un poco de todos a ver qué te parece. Saludos.

**Karlyzhaa:** Hola esperamos que estes bien, mil gracias por leer que bueno que el otro capítulo te gusto porque en el nuevo habra de todo incluido Sirius y una minibatallita jajaja. Por ahora Viktor desaparecera pero lamentablemente para Harry volvera jajaj. Nos encanta leerte en el face, estamos en contacto. Saludos.

**CamillittaHHr** : Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de seguir la historia y comentarnos, sentimos la demora. Viktor tal vez nunca diga bien el nombre de Hermione xD o no al menos en esta historia jaja, si fue un poco rara la forma en que se relacionó Harry con su familia política pero pues nos gusto. En cuanto al nuevo capítulo habra un poco de todo ojala te agrada, cualquier cosa nos lo comentas en un review. Saludos.

**Maribel-chan:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Si Harry esta un poquito celoso jajaja nada más poquito, pues la platica con Viktor esta en este capítulo a ver qué te parece jajaja, no correra sangre por ahora jaja. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Diane Potter :** Hola ¿cómo estás? Perdona que demoremos somos peor que unas tortugas pero aquí esta el capítulo, y muchas gracias por leer nos alegra que te haya gustado la trama. Respecto al fic de Secreto Oscuro lo seguiremos sólo danos un tiempo. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Cony:** Hola Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas pero Muchas gracias por leer la historia debio llevarte un tiempo, sentimos la demora pero ya estamos aquí con el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Lean Black:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Sentimos la demora pero al fin estamos aquí, ojala te guste el capítulo y nos dejes esos comentarios que tanto nos gustan. Saludos.

**ShamanSnake:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer sentimos la tardanza pero ojala te gsute el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**PriscisMich:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por todo el apoyo y animos que nos das para seguir la historia, nos encanto que tu comentario fuera el 200! En el nuevo capítulo más de Sirius y sus comentarios que trauman a Harry y por supuesto más Viktor que hace mal tercio jajaja. Ojala te guste, nos leemos. Saludos.

**Maru:** Hola muchas gracias por el apoyo y todos esos comentarios, ojala te siga gustando la historia que aún hay mucho por contar de esta parejita. Saludos.

**Belmi: **Hola Millones de gracias por tus comentarios, esperamos que este capítulo te guste y si entendemos que Harry y Hermione se llevan conociendo años pero nos tomaremos con algo de lentitud su relación jajaj pero eso no quitara que anden de traviesos jajaja. Gracias por leernos en los one-shot. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Sny-sakuchiha:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer, nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia y que sea de las primeras que lees de HP, esperamos no decepcionarte con este capítulo nuevo y ojala sigas leyendo más fics de HP. Saludos.

**valery potter granger:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, tu comentario nos animo a continuar, aunque sentimos la tardanza, pero aqui ya estamos con más de esta pareja jaja. Ojala te guste y nos des un comentario. Saludos.

**Maryel Tonks:** Hola millones de gracias por seguir la historia nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y si Ron y Ginny se recuperarran con el tiempo y un poco de ayuda de unos personajes. Nos dio risa lo de Viktor habla como apache es que habla asi porque no habla bien el idioma xD es que tampoco en los libros hablabla muy bien jaja xD. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	18. Calma

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

_***º*º*º**_

_**Un momento de calma...**_

Hermione despertó enredada al cuerpo cálido de su novio, una boba sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Respiró suavemente como temiendo despertarlo, después de todo necesitaba descanso y reposo después de aquella batalla, tal vez exageraba pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Acarició la línea de su mandíbula apenas con un suave rose de sus yemas, más tarde intentaría ponerle un poco de posición para acelerar el proceso de curación de aquellas magulladuras.

— Mmm ¿qué haces? — preguntó entresueños, acomodándose mejor para poder abrazarla.

— Siento haberte despertado — murmuró apenada.

— No hay mejor manera de despertar — escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Hermione —, aunque podría ser mejor con un beso.

— Me gustaría pero ni siquiera nos hemos lavado los dientes —susurró compungida.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, no sería Hermione si no hiciera esa clase de comentarios, sólo ella podía preocuparse por aquello. Aunque debía entenderlo su novia era la hija de dos dentistas que continuamente le recordaban su higiene bucal.

— Mmm entonces sólo quedémonos así.

— ¿No te preocupa que Sirius nos encuentre? — inquirió enredando sus manos en los mechones azabache.

— Estoy seguro que él sabe que estoy aquí, no creó que nos moleste, al menos no por el momento.

Ella detuvo su quehacer al pensar en todo lo que les diría, incluso su rostro se tornó rojo, pero no podía negar que valía la pena un rato de bochorno por estar así con Harry.

***i*i*i*i*i H&H i*i*i*i*i***

En la Madriguera…

Ginny bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la Madriguera. — Buenos días — entró a la cocina, regalándole un beso a su madre. Tomó un vaso de jugo de calabaza tomándoselo de un sólo trago.

— Bueno días hija.

— Buenos días Ginny — saludó Fleur con la recién nacida Victorie en sus brazos.

— Me voy, estaré con Luna.

— Alto ahí, jovencita.

Ginevra se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, girándose lentamente para enfrentar la mirada de su madre.

— ¿Si?

— Estos días has estado actuando muy extraña ¿qué es lo que esta pasando? — preguntó con sus brazos en la cintura, acentuando su expresión de seriedad.

— No pasa nada.

— ¿Es por lo de Harry?

— Mamá no quiero hablar de eso — soltó con suplicio.

— Ginny tenemos que hablarlo.

— Si quieges puedes hablag conmigo.

La pelirroja arrugó su frente, imaginando la plática que tendría con su querida cuñada. No, en este momento ella no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía ir con Luna para preparar la poción, se aferró a la bolsa que llevaba.

— Eh… gracias, pero puede ser después, Luna me espera para desayunar — explicó colocando sus ojos suplicantes.

— Esta bien, pero al menos lleva estas tartas de Melaza — comentó Molly, tomando de un plato que se encontraba unas cuantas mini-tartas para colocarlas en un molde.

— Gracias.

— Dale nuestros saludos a Xenophilius y a Luna — añadió la señora Weasley.

— Lo haré — aliviada de haber salido rápido de aquella conversación, se encaminó hacia la sala, tomó los polvos flú de la maceta, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas —. Casa de Xenophilius Lovegood.

Apareció en la extraña vivienda, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

— Buenos días — comentó caminando hacia la pequeña cocina, donde apareció Luna con un mandil y una cuchara en su mano.

— Ginny.

— Hola, mi mamá mando tartas de Melaza — dijo entregándole el molde —, siento haber venido así, pero necesito de tu ayuda para la poción — lo último lo dijo susurrando pues había observado que el padre de su amiga se acercaba.

***º*º*º H&H** **º*º*º*º**

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Estuvieron así por un largo rato en un agradable silencio, Harry casi había estado a punto de volver a dormirse, pero el cosquilleo que le provocaban los dedos de su novia al moverse por su rostro lo mantenían lo suficientemente consciente.

Hermione lo miraba fascinada, podría quedarse así con él todo el día y no se cansaría de mirarlo.

— Eso se siente bien… — comentó Harry con voz enronquecida.

Sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa que le llegó hasta los ojos. — Deberíamos levantarnos.

— No — gruñó aferrando más su brazo a la cintura de su novia.

— Harry… — murmuró divertida.

— Cinco minutos más...

Hermione no pudo oponerse, pues tampoco es que le agradara abandonar aquellos brazos en los que tanto soñó estar, pero no podían quedarse todo el día en cama.

Harry movió su cabeza hacia el cuello de su novia, aspirando aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba, dejó que su nariz acariciara su piel, antes de que sus labios la recorrieran. Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso, mientras sus manos viajaban de la nuca de él hacia sus hombros.

Ella había dicho no besos en la boca, pero no había dicho nada sobre esa clase de besos y él disfrutaba de esa clase de besos… giró con Hermione hasta que quedó sobre ella.

— Harry, espera… ¿qué haces? — preguntó divertida. Su piel se erizó al sentir el aliento de Harry en su clavícula.

— Sólo te estoy dando los buenos días — embromó concentrándose en la piel de su cuello, la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos era adictiva, una oleada de calor lo sacudió completamente.

Era tan poca la ropa que los separaba que podía sentir a la perfección sus formas, ni siquiera cuando había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Ginny así, había sentido tal cantidad de ternura mezclada con deseo.

Hermione jadeó curvándose al sentir el roce de sus labios en la zona de su escote, se aferró a él, sintiendo un ardor crecer en su interior. Potter acarició los costados de su cuerpo, hasta que llegó al final de su playera, sus manos se colaron levantando lentamente la suave tela descubriendo la piel de su abdomen, la acarició sin dejar de besar su cuello, provocando que ella suspirara cerca de su oído, apretándose contra él.

El calor comenzó a aumentar por la fricción entre sus cuerpos, Harry dejó que sus dedos bailaran por las costillas de Hermione, su piel se sentía cálida y suave contra sus manos ásperas y raspadas por la batalla.

— Me haces cosquillas…

Harry sonrió contra su piel. — No pensé que tuvieras cosquillas en esta zona — repasó sus dedos por sus costillas bajando hasta el hueso de su cadera, logrando que Hermione se retorciera bajo él, dejando escapar una risita un tanto nerviosa.

— Basta… — trató detenerlo, pero sólo logró que se volviera una batalla de cosquillas. Se removieron en la cama, distendiéndola mientras reían — detente, nos vamos a caer — profirió pero fue muy tarde.

Afortunadamente el piso estaba alfombrado y ella no había recibido el peor golpe, pues había caído prácticamente sobre él. Y si Sirius no se había dado cuenta que estaban juntos para ese momento se enteraría, no sólo por el ruido estrepitoso si no por el gritillo que ella había dejado escapar.

Siguió riendo un poco más. — Auch eso dolió ¿estás bien? — preguntó incorporándose ligeramente utilizando sus brazos que estaban a cada lado de Harry.

— Si… aunque creo que tengo clavada en mi espalda tus pantuflas — se movilizó un poco para meter su brazo, sacándolas y aventándolas a un lado.

— Lo siento… — murmuró apenada. Intentó incorporarse pero él la detuvo.

Harry la sujetó contra él, en ese momento no podía verla con toda la claridad debido a que no estaba usando sus lentes, pero tampoco los necesitaba, él podía recrear mentalmente con exactitud su rostro. Alzó su cabeza y fue al encuentro de esos labios dulces, besándola con intensidad como había estado deseando desde que despertara, la atrajo hacía él dejándola caer sobre su cuerpo.

Hermione dejó atrás su preocupación por el aliento matinal, ¿cómo podía preocuparse por eso si Harry la estaba besando de aquella manera que la hacia temblar de placer y anhelo? Se concentró en responderle de la misma forma, dejando que su beso se profundizara y sus lenguas se encontraran en una danza exquisita.

Sus respiraciones ahogadas comenzaron a inundar la habitación, mientras intercambiaban caricias. Harry separó el broche de sus bocas para poder morder su labio inferior arrancándole un ligero gemido a Hermione, besó su mentón permitiéndoles un respiro para tomar aliento, repartió pequeños besos por sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente.

Mione no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. Harry apartó los rizos rebeldes de su rostro, dejando sus manos sobre las mejillas de su novia, sus labios se unieron en un suave roce, que los hizo estremecerse ansiando más.

Un llamado persistente en la ventana, los hizo separase.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Creo que es una lechuza — adujo Hermione, se levantó sin mucho ánimo pues hubiese preferido seguir besándose con Harry.

Harry la secundó, se sentó en la cama buscando sus lentes y en cuanto su vista mejoró —notablemente—, la buscó mirando que tenía una carta en sus manos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — cuestionó al notar como la sorpresa se había adueñado de su rostro.

— No — negó cerrando la ventana, pues el viento invernal se había colado provocándole un escalofrío —, es…una carta de Oliver.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:. H&H .:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sirius había salido temprano de la mansión, no sin antes comprobar que su ahijado se encontrara bien, pero al asomarse en su habitación, comprobó con cierta picardía que finalmente había cedido a su sugerencia de ir con Hermione.

Una exquisita sonrisa torcida se adueñó de sus labios, al mirar hacía la puerta de la bruja, ya se encargaría de tener con ellos una charla sobre eso. Sólo esperaba que a Ronald no se le ocurriera pasar por la casa o se encontraría con aquello, que le caería de peso, complicando más la situación y sin duda echaría por la borda una próxima reconciliación.

Ahora se encontraba en St. Mungo en el cuarto de su sobrina.

— Deberías haberte quedado a descansar, no te ves nada bien — reprendió Nymphadora.

— Estoy bien... he pasado por peores.

Tonks resopló cansina, sabía que su tío era demasiado terco y no llegaría a ningún lado. — ¿Ya viste a Yannel?

— No, ayer ya no quise pasar a verla, no quería que se alterara por verme así.

— ¿Estas loco?, de seguro debe estar muy preocupada pensando en lo que te pudo ocurrir…

— Tranquila, le mande un mensaje con una enfermera.

— ¿Exactamente qué enfermera?

— Una que es linda, de pelo rubio largo…

— ¡Por Merlín Sirius!, ¿cuándo cambiaras? ¿No habrás coqueteado con ella o si?

— Bueno… — se sobó su nuca, girando sus ojos — no exactamente.

— Eres…

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó Remus, ingresando a la habitación. Sus lesiones eran pocas, pero evidentes, aunque podía decirse que se encontraba mejor que su amigo debido a su condición de licántropo, tendía a sanar más rápido que un mago.

— Mmm no lo sé, pregúntaselo a tu esposa… esta algo irritable — contestó al tiempo que su cabello cambiaba de castaño rata a anaranjado.

— Dora, tu cabello… — señaló Remus, alegre de que por fin su esposa estuviera recuperando sus capacidades de metamorfaga.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó desconcertada.

Sirius le pasó un espejo y ella pudo comprobar con entusiasmo su cambio.

**. · * · . · * H&H * · . · * · .**

En la Madriguera…

Ronald se encontraba cambiándose, acababa de tomar una buena ducha. Después de las conversaciones que había tenido con sus hermanos, ahora se encontraba más calmado pero no menos molesto con sus amigos, pues aún el dolor punzaba en su interior.

Terminó de vestirse, mirando por su ventana el paisaje nevado, a lo lejos una hilera de humo se elevaba al cielo, seguramente venía de la extraña casa de los Lovegood. Sonrió sinceramente al pensar en la chica, caminó hasta su buro donde yacía el extraño amuleto que le había regalado junto con su colección de cromos de ranas de grandes brujas y magos.

Tomó el amuleto, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no es que de verdad creyera que funcionara o que existían esas extrañas criaturas pero no deseaba que le ocurriera algo, lamentaría perderlo, era el único regalo que le quedaba, ya que sus hermanos se habían comido sus galletas, claro si no contaba aquel _Gurdyroot_ que ella le había dado en sexto, que yacía en el fondo de su baúl.

Salió de su cuarto llegando hasta la cocina, donde saludó a todos tomando una tarta, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando su madre le entregó una bolsa de papel.

— Los gemelos están esperando por este desayuno, es mejor que te apures — comunicó Molly.

— Pero… ni siquiera he desayunado…

— Incluí una porción para ti — comentó empujándolo hacia la sala.

— Anda Ron, ve a distraerte además necesitan una mano con la tienda — comentó Charlie desde su lugar, guiñándole un ojo.

— Esta bien — aceptó por obligación, se encaminó a la chimenea tomó un puño de polvos y brillantes y los arrojó a las llamas que ardieron en color verde —. ¡Al callejón Diagon! — desapareció después de un estruendo atronador.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Harry frunció su frente. — ¿De Wood?

— Si — extrañada, rompió el sello, desdoblándola bajo la atenta mirada de su novio.

_Hermione, espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos, trate de enviarte una postal pero al parecer se traspapeló con otras que mi madre enviaría. Espero que no hayas olvidado que acompañaras a este afortunado caballero al concierto._

_Ojala podamos vernos pronto. _

_¡Feliz año nuevo! (Esta vez prefiero adelantarme)_

_Con cariño, Oliver Wood._

Potter observó el rictus de calidez que brilló en el rostro de Hermione, al parecer recibir una carta del jugador la ponía realmente contenta y él no podía evitar sentirse incomodo con eso.

Hermione dobló la carta con una sonrisa, se giró para ver a su novio, encontrándolo con un expresión seria.

— Sólo quería desearme un feliz año y recordarme que iremos a un concierto a principios de año… — añadió sin mayor problema.

— ¿Un concierto? — enarcó su ceja, esperando por los detalles.

— Si, iremos a ver a _Celestina Warbeck y The Weird Sisters_, harán un concierto para recaudar fondos para St. Mungo.

Dejó volar su imaginación, su Hermione riendo y disfrutando del concierto al lado de Wood. Algo en esa escena no le agradaba para nada.

Él sabía que Wood era un buen sujeto, que desgraciadamente para él había estado en los momentos en los que Hermione necesitaba de alguien, en los que él le había fallado.

Los celos clavaron sus garras en él.

— Será genial que vengas con nosotros, seguro a él no le molestara.

Harry no podía negar que la intención de su novia era pura, en verdad no estaba viendo las cosas como él. — No creo que Oliver desee que este ahí…

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió confundida, dejó aún lado la misiva, concentrándose totalmente en su novio — Ustedes se llevan bien… ¿te molesta qué salga con él?

— Un poco — admitió, se incorporó y caminó hacia ella.

— Entonces yo le diré que…

— Herms está bien, ve con él.

— Pero…

— Oliver esta interesado en ti — explicó, colocando sus manos en la estrecha cintura.

— ¿Qué? — su expresión no terminaba de denotar lo aturdida que estaba.

— ¿No me digas qué no lo habías notado?

No es que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero prefería pensar que eso no ocurría, ella lo apreciaba de verdad y el que Oliver tuviera ese interés en ella complicaba su amistad. Tal vez se había equivocado al decirle que no tenía nada con Harry, lo mejor hubiese sido que le confesara que estaba enamorada de su amigo.

— Hey no pongas esa cara larga — unió sus frentes, atrayendo su atención —, ve al concierto con él, diviertete…

— ¿En serio? Pero…

— Sólo dile que no tiene posibilidad contigo, ni ahora, ni en un futuro cercano…

— Creí que dirías nunca — soltó resintiendo que él no pensara en un _para siempre_ con ella, pero entendía que apenas se estaban relacionando como pareja y debía dejar que las cosas se dieran y algún día sabía que escucharía un _te amo _de su voz.

— ¿Y entonces qué dirías tu? Recuerda que no soy muy bueno en esto…

— Yo diría te amo…

Juntaron sus labios en un beso lento, cargado de emociones verdaderas, que aceleraron los latidos de sus corazones.

**(´·. (´·. (´·. H&H .·´) .·´) .·´)**

En la casa de los Lovegood…

El desayuno pasó entre conversaciones sobre _El Quisquilloso_ y los artículos que saldrían este mes en su revista. Ginny apenas y captaba algunas cosas, pues aunque era amiga de Luna no era fanática de los seres míticos-fantásticos y probablemente inexistentes.

En cuanto el padre de su amiga se fue a continuar con su trabajo. Ginny le ayudo a recoger los platos sucios de la mesa llevándolos al fregadero.

— No creo que debas hacer esa poción.

— Luna, por favor… debo recuperar mi varita — dijo suplicante.

— Lo sé, pero esas no son maneras, sólo te meterás en más problemas — repuso mirándola fijamente con sus ojos saltones.

— Eso no pasara, anda… por favor — puso su cara dulce, acompañada de sus ojos suplicantes.

— Ginny…

— Gracias, eres la mejor amiga — la abrazó entusiasmada —, ahora busquemos el caldero, tu sabes que la hubiese hecho en mi casa, pero probablemente la hubiese descubierto alguien, ahora que tenemos la casa llena.

Luna observó al torbellino que era su amiga, hablando sobre la poción. Al menos con eso se distraía y no seguía pensando en Harry.

— El caldero debe estar en una de estas gavetas — comentó Luna parándose de puntas para buscarlo entre aquel mar de cosas.

En tanto Ginny comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes de la *poción multijugos.

— Es un beneficio que ya vendan la poción casi terminada, así no tendremos que poner a cocer los crisopos durante veintiún días o estaría acabada, no tenemos tantas vacaciones como para esperar eso.

— Ginny ¿has pensando en que tal vez Malfoy se pudo deshacerse de tu varita? — inquirió alzando con las puntas de sus dedos el dichoso caldero.

— No, ese maldito aún la tiene, pero si pasara eso te juro que no se olvidará de mi, bueno de Parkinson… — una mueca maligna cruzó su rostro.

… …**. …. H&H … … …**

En el Callejón Diagon…

Ronald caminaba distraído por el lugar, concentrado en sus pensamientos, le faltaban unos locales antes de llegar a la tienda de los gemelos, estaba pasando por El Caldero Chorreante cuando Hannah Abbott pasó delante de él, deteniéndose al reconocerlo.

— Hola Ron.

Él se detuvo de golpe, alzando su mirada encontrándose con la rubia. — Hola… — no pudo evitar recordar el numerito que había armado en el Baile, también con ella debía disculparse, tal vez no le había hecho algo directamente pero a nadie le gustaba tener un borracho en su mesa arruinándole el rato.

— ¿Cómo estás? No te había visto desde el Baile…

— Ah… siento lo de ese día — declaró con una expresión de pesar.

— No te preocupes. Yo sólo me acuerdo que tú la pasaste bien con Luna.

—… y tú con Neville.

— Si... — dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

Para Ron fue obvio que la chica estaba interesada en Neville, aunque no sabía si su amigo le correspondía, pues le tenía un cariño a Luna que no sabía exactamente cómo definirlo. Entre ellos había una relación demasiado cercana.

— De seguro tu tienes cosas que hacer y yo te estoy quitando el tiempo.

— No, no… en realidad sólo voy a Sortilegios.

— ¿En serio? Tus hermanos tienen una tienda fantástica, sus bromas son las mejores.

— ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

— Lo siento Hannah — un presuroso Neville llegó con ellos, tratando de recuperar su aliento después de la carrera que había dado.

— ¿Estás bien? Vamos adentro… ahí podrás calmarte y beber algo caliente — manifestó Hannah tomándolo del brazo.

— Estoy bien — respondió sofocado.

Ron sintió que salía sobrando, pues ninguno lo miraba, casi era como si no se encontrara parado frente a ellos, así que optó por despedirse.

— Nos vemos…

— Espera Ron — lo detuvo Hannah —, ¿no quieres entrar con nosotros?

— No, yo… tengo que entregar esto — señaló la bolsa, alzándola ligeramente.

— Oh… entonces que estes bien. Adiós — sonrió cálidamente.

—Hannah entra tu, yo necesito hablar algo con Ron —pidió separándola delicadamente.

— Está bien — intercaló su mirada entre los chicos, antes de entrar al Caldero.

Ronald miró a su amigo, ligeramente incomodó, sabía que él había ayudado a Luna a llevarlo hasta la casa de la chica.

— Me alegra que estés bien…

— Se que ayudaste a Luna…

— Ron, espero que no hagas que ella pase otra vez por lo mismo. En verdad estaba preocupada por ti, le importas demasiado… más de lo que crees, así que no la arrastres a tus desastres… —no esperó por una respuesta, simplemente lo pasó entrando al Caldero, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, consternado y ligeramente molesto.

**(* ( * ( H&H ) * ) *)**

En St. Mungo…

Sirius discutía con el sanador que se encargaba del paciente del cuarto 402, el criminal que tenían en custodia, debía terminar de interrogarlo pero era claro que se hombre le valía la seguridad de todos.

— Si no se tranquiliza pediré que lo saquen.

— Canuto, cálmate… — lo alejó del sanador, antes de que hiciera una locura.

— Ese hombre… se esta ganando que lo golpee.

— Él sólo esta haciendo su trabajo — evidenció Remus.

— Y obstaculizando el mío… — se pasó la mano por su rostro, tratando de sacudirse los rastros de su furia — debo ir al Ministerio, debo estar presente en los interrogatorios de los hombres que capturamos ayer.

— En cuanto Andromeda llegue iré…

— No, quédate, Nym te necesita más.

— ¿Bromeas? Olvidas lo independiente que es, además ella lo entiende.

—Lo sé, pero estas fechas son para estar en familia, su navidad no fue exactamente lo que esperaban, Teddy debe estar extrañándolos… disfruta de eso, si ocurre algo te avisare — colocó su mano en su hombro, palmeándolo con afecto antes de partir.

… … … **H&H … … …**

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Los tortolos se encontraban desayunando, después de tomarse el tiempo para tomar un baño y arreglarse.

— _El Profeta_ sacó todo lo ocurrido anoche, Kingsley dio una declaraciones…— cerró el periódico, tomando con sus dos manos su taza caliente de chocolate.

— Trata de evitar la histeria entre la población — acotó serio.

— Lo sé, supongo que a veces las personas prefieren no pensar en que aún hay magos oscuros en las calles y es comprensible después de todo lo que ocurrió con…— se detuvo cerrando sus ojos, había olvidado lo sensible que era su novio al tema.

— …Voldemort.

— Si — murmuró, notando el semblante adusto de su novio, incluso parecía que pensar en ese ser lo envejecía.

— Esa es la razón por la que voy ser auror, quiero evitar que las personas vivan con miedo, que dejen de salir de sus casas por el peligro de las calles, que teman decir su origen… que vean a sus seres queridos muertos.

— Harry…

— Estoy bien.

Hermione buscó la mano de su novio sobre la mesa y la estrechó, transmitiéndole su apoyo. Se miraron largamente como si tuvieran una plática en silencio que nadie más entendía.

— Aún hay regalos debajo del árbol, ¿quieres qué los abramos? — propuso levantándose y jalándolo hacia la sala.

Se hincó cerca del árbol pasándole un paquete. — Es de la señora Weasley.

Harry no necesitaba abrirlo para saber, lo que encontraría, un nuevo suéter con su inicial. Una oleada de calidez y melancolía lo abrazó, si no fuera por lo que había ocurrido con Ron y Ginny, probablemente estaría en la Madriguera.

— ¿Qué crees qué sea esto? — preguntó Hermione sacando un extraño objeto, trayendo de regresó a Harry.

— No lo sé… — se acomodó los lentes creyendo que no estaba viendo bien — ¿Es de Luna?

— Si, tendré que preguntarle… — lo dejó a un lado, tomando otra caja pequeña — es para ti de Sirius.

Harry la tomó, abriéndola con rapidez, lo que encontró le extrañó completamente.

— ¿Qué es?

— Unas llaves… — le mostró agitándolas — ¿de qué crees que sean?

— No lo sé, puede que se han de algún vehículo por la forma.

— ¿Tu crees? ¿Crees qué me regaló un coche? — preguntó con cierta emoción.

— No lo sé, necesitas preguntárselo — indicó—. Aunque tu ni siquiera has sacado tu licencia — profirió con el ceño fruncido, pensando en los peligros de que su novio anduviera en un coche mágico, la última vez que se había subido con Ron a uno habían terminado estrellados en el sauce boxeador, aunque también tenía que admitir que ya no tenían 12 años.

— Podría sacarla — resolvió con ligereza, guardando las llaves —, ¿qué te dio a ti?

Hermione dejó el tema por la paz y buscó su obsequio, lo abrió con calma, exasperando un poco a Harry, pero ninguno de los estaban preparados para lo que sus ojos verían.

— Creo que es ropa, aunque pesaba mucho para ser eso — mencionó con ingenuidad, tomó la prenda alzándola frente a ellos. Ambos se quedaron sin palabras y con la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo, al ver que se trataba de un fino camisón que bien podía pasar por un babydoll.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta las raíces, de inmediato bajo la prenda como si quisiera desaparecerla. Ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar su vista y mirar a Harry. _«¿Qué estaba pensando al regalarme eso? ¡Merlín que vergüenza! Es obvio lo que estaba pensando…»._

Observó la nota que había caído cuando sacara la prenda.

_Se que le encontraras un buen uso ahora que estas con Harry. _

_«¡Lo voy a matar!»._

Ni siquiera quería asomarse a lo que quedaba en el interior de la caja, pero esperaba que no fuese algo peor, aunque conociendo a Sirius todo podía ser. Le echó una mirada, respirando con tranquilidad al ver un libro grueso sobre legislación mágica.

Harry tenía la cara colorada, no sólo estaba apenado si no molestó por lo que su padrino se había atrevido a hacer. Aunque como todo buen chico de su edad, no había podido evitar que su imaginación se disparara y fantaseara con Hermione envestida en esa prenda.

— Creo que es mejor que vayamos a St. Mungo — anunció una apenada Hermione, dejando a un lado los regalos, ya habían tenido suficiente de sorpresas navideñas.

Él se desaturdió al ver que Hermione se alejaba del lugar, tuvo que inhalar varias veces para controlar el calor abrasador que lo había recorrido. No estaba bien que él siquiera estuviese considerando la posibilidad de vérselo puesto, cuando ella se había sentido tan mal con ese regalo.

Sacudió su cabeza y fue tras su novia. Sirius y él tendrían una larga plática.

… … … **H&H … … …**

En casa de los Lovegood…

Ginny se encontraba concentrada en la preparación, se había amarrado su cabello rojo en una coleta para evitar el frizz que los vapores provocaban.

— ¿Y puedes creer que Fleur me dijo que podía hablar con ella sobre lo de Harry?…

— Sólo quiere ayudarte.

— Lo sé, pero sería extraño hablar de eso con ella.

— Tal vez pueda darte un consejo.

— Eh… no lo sé — comentó agregándole las tiras de piel de serpiente arbórea africana, cuando un sonido de una canción dulce y peculiar llamó su atención — ¿Qué es lo qué suena?

Luna sonrió ensoñadoramente, mostrándole la cajita.

Ginny dejó a un lado la poción, tomó la caja musical, abriéndola suavemente, notando la bailarina que giraba al son del vals. — Es hermosa ¿te la dio tu padre?

—No, me la dio Ronald.

— ¿Mi hermano? — sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— Si.

— Vaya, se lució… después de todo no es un tonto alcohólico — bromeó.

— Él no es alcohólico… sólo tenía _sadpaths_ que lo aturdían.

— Hay Luna, nunca cambiaras — crispó sus labios en una sonrisa, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos escuchando la canción, hasta que esa loca idea invadió su cabeza —. ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

***…*…*… H&H …*…*…***

En St. Mungo…

— Entonces… Sirius esta en el Ministerio.

— Si, deseaba estar presente en los interrogatorios — explicó con seriedad Remus.

— Teddy parece feliz de estar contigo — manifestó Hermione viendo al pequeño jugando con un cochecito sentado en las piernas de su madre.

— Si, aunque los sanadores no creen que deba estar aquí por los virus magicos, pero al final lo dejaron estar sólo si tomábamos las precauciones necesarias, accediendo a que le pusieran unas vacunas y algunas gotas de pociones en su formula — exclamó acariciando el pequeño cabello azul de su bebé.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

— Tal vez unos días más…

— Eso quiere ella, pero los sanadores piensan que debe quedarse un poco más — intervino Remus, mirándola con reprobación.

— Exageran — objeto con ligereza Tonks.

— Es mejor que esperes a recuperarte por completo — opinó Hermione, jugando con el pequeño.

— ¿Crees qué ataquen pronto los prófugos? — preguntó Harry con seriedad.

— No, saben que hay aurores haciendo patrullaje por el mundo mágico —denegó Remus.

— Cuidaran más sus pasos, tal vez no sepamos de ellos por un tiempo… — agregó Dora dejando escapar un suspiro, pues no le hacia gracia que esos anduvieran libres, después de todo lo que habían causado.

— Espero que los atrapemos antes de que causen más daños.

— Tranquilo, hay mucha gente trabajando en eso — comunicó Remus, buscando calmar la preocupación de Harry.

— Mejor cuéntenos ¿qué tal estuvo su navidad?

Harry intercambió una mirada con su novia…

'''' **H*H ''''**

En Sortilegios Weasley…

Ron apenas y logró abrirse paso por la tienda, pues no sólo estaba llena de chicos de todas las edades, si no de un montón de chicas que se arremolinaban en los estantes.

— ¿Qué es lo qué sucede? — preguntó al llegar con sus hermanos, dejó la bolsa de comida a un lado, para quitarse los guantes y la chaqueta.

— Día de ofertas en productos especiales para brujas — señaló George, mientras Fred pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

— … y lo más importante es que estás chicas han venido a verte a ti — agregó Fred pícaro, dejando a Ron totalmente aturdido.

— ¿A mi?

— Así es… no fue difícil decirles a estas chicas que habría ofertas y que estaría el chico que tiene un cromo, que luchó contra Voldemort aquí, atendiendo esperando que alguna ganara tu corazón.

— ¿Ustedes hicieron qué…?

— Vamos no te alteres o las espantaras, sólo diviértete…

— Relájate hermanito, sólo sal con alguna… no les prometimos matrimonio ni nada por el estilo, sólo una cita contigo…

— Me largo… — agarró su chamarra y estaba por salir cuando varias chicas se arremolinaron alrededor de él.

**:*:.:*:.:*:.:* H&H *:.:*:.:*:.:*:**

Más tarde…

Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres con Hermione, habían ido al Ministerio al buscar a Sirius, pero él no se encontraba ahí.

— Me hubiera gustado estar en los interrogatorios.

— Lo sé, pero deja que Sirius se encargue de eso, de cualquier forma él te dirá lo que averiguó.

Torció su boca en una mueca, pero finalmente no le quedaba de otra más que aguardar.

— Entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir? — preguntó notando como Hermione giraba su rostro mirándolo entre sorprendida y feliz.

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir?

— Eso creo... ¿o tienes algo mejor que hacer?

— Claro que no, aunque… — se llevo un dedo a su mejilla remembrando mentalmente sus actividades — debía pasar por unos libros a *_Flourish y Blotts._

— Hermione — enarcó su ceja, mirándola largamente a través de sus gafas.

— Supongo que puedo pedir que me los envíen a la casa.

— A veces creo que si me cambiarías por un libro — espetó con sarcasmo.

— No eso no, pero por una Librería tal vez — bromeó notando la cara de pocos amigos de su novio.

— Entonces cuando haya un partido de Quidditch no te quejes…

— ¡Harry es broma!, además yo nunca he faltado a uno de tus partidos — le recordó abrazándolo.

— Pero yo no bromeaba.

Se separaron mirándose divertidos, ambos sabían que ninguno hablaba en serio.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? — cuestionó Hermione.

— Que te parece si vamos por algo de comer y ya vemos después, tal vez veamos una película...

***i*i*i*i*i H&H i*i*i*i*i***

En el Callejón Diagon…

Ginny había terminado la poción, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que cociera y reposara, eso le llevaría unos días pero estaría lista para antes de que volviera a Hogwarts.

En cuanto a lo que le había preguntado a su amiga, sólo había obtenido una sonrisa misteriosa, que no dejaba entrever realmente sus sentimientos.

Ahora se encontraban paseando, dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de los gemelos, pero en cuanto entraron notaron la confusión que reinaba en el interior, parecía que se encontraban en medio de una estampida de chicas que deseaba un autógrafo de un actor famoso.

— ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? — cuestionó Ginny , frunciendo su ceño — tal vez es un nuevo producto.

— O tal vez es tu hermano — señaló Luna, el centro de aquel remolino.

— ¿Ron? — no algo aquí estaba muy mal — ¡Fred! ¡George!

— Hola querida hermanita — manifestó Fred acercándose a las chicas —. Luna, cocinas muy bien… cuando quieras puedes traernos de esas deliciosas galletas.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Y qué hacen todas esas chicas encima de Ron?

— ¿No crees qué la esta pasando bien? — preguntó Fred con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

— ¡No! ¿Qué no ven? Lo están…—su nariz se arrugó — ahgg babeando y asfixiando…

— Si, tal vez nos extralimitamos — exclamó George mirando con ojo crítico la situación. Volteó a ver a su gemelo como preguntándoselo.

— No — gritaron al unisonó.

— Mejor señoritas pasen por acá, los productos para chicas están en descuento — las jalaron hacia el estante, alejándolas de la disputa por el amor de Ron.

Luna le lanzó una mirada a Ron que apenas y notó su llegada entre tanto caos.

— ¿Por qué no prueban el maquillaje?

— No. ¿Qué no piensan hacer algo por Ron? — discutió ceñuda.

— Olvídate de él, ¿quieres qué te consigamos una cita?

— No, yo no quiero una cita — manifestó con sus manos en su cadera.

— ¿Tal vez una poción de amor? — cuestionó con mofa George levantando un frasquito rosa frente a ella.

— La hemos mejorado — añadió su gemelo.

Ginny dudo por unos momentos, después de todo estaba en una situación crítica y había que aplicar medidas drásticas…

_«No. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Nunca antes necesite de eso para atraer a Harry…»._

— No, además mi vida amorosa no es de su incumbencia.

— ¡Quítenmelas! — pidió Ron, llegando a su lado después de jalonearse de los brazos de esas chicas que eran peores que una araña.

— Hermanito vamos, no seas cobarde… las chicas te aclaman.

— Esto acabará cuando escojas una — recordó George.

— O más de una, tu sabes los tiempos han cambiado…

Ron miró a las chicas con horror, su ropa estaba tan maltrecha de los tirones que le habían dado, que parecía que le había pertenecido a otra persona, o en su caso a dos Ronnes, giró su rostro buscando una salida, cuando su mirada se topó con las sorprendidas orbes celestes.

— Luna, sal conmigo — soltó sorprendiendo a todos, mientras se acercaba y aferraba su mano.

La rubia parpadeó copiosamente, mientras un desesperado Ron la miraba con suplica.

— Si — respondió con una sonrisita.

— Chicas, chicas… lo lamentamos Ron ya ha escogido — declaró Fred, alzando sus brazos, para después señalar a Luna.

— El día de ofertas termino — añadió el otro.

Varios suspiros de decepción y lamentaciones llenaron el ambiente, poco a poco la tienda se fue vaciando.

Bilius se dejó caer al suelo, descansando de todas esas chicas, en el pasado había querido ser el centro de atención por ganar un partido de Quidditch o alguna otra cosa, pero esto definitivamente no era lo que quería.

**:··:··:··:··: H&H :··:··:··:··:**

En St. Mungo…

Sirius había tenido un día muy largo, los interrogatorios apenas y habían arrojado algunas pistas sobre su cabecilla, pero seguían trabajando en encontrarlos.

Tocó suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Yannel, sabía que no debía haberla dejado sin noticas, pero esperaba que ello lo comprendiera. Ingresó a la habitación siendo recibido por un almohadazo.

— ¿Qué?

— Fuera de mi habitación…

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sin noticias? —reclamó fulminándolo con su mirada.

— No fue así, te envíe una nota con una enfermera anoche.

— ¡La enfermera! — su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

— ¿No te la dio?

— No.

Se acercó a su cama con cautela, aunque no dejó que su sonrisa de lado desapareciera.

— ¿Estas celosa?

— ¡Por favor! No tenía noticias sobre lo que estaba pasando con aquellos hombres, pensé que algo te había ocurrido y tu…

— Tranquila, está bien, debí haberte venido a ver, pero anoche los sanadores no me lo permitieron, además debía acompañar a Harry a la casa…

Yannel curvó su ceja escéptica, pero suavizó su expresión al ver su estado. — No te ves bien.

— Siento que una manada de centauros pasó sobre mi — embromó dejándose caer en la silla junto a la cama.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Estuve en los interrogatorios de los hombres que capturamos, logramos sacarles algunos datos, pero todo es ambiguo…— reveló cansado, seguiremos investigando.

— Deberías ir a descansar.

— En rato más…

— No intentes estar en las patrullas nocturnas, eso sólo empeora tu condición — observó el gesto contraído de su rostro, bajó su mirada notando la posición rígida de su tórax —, ¿cuántas costillas tienes rotas?

— Tranquila, son sólo fracturas — minimizó riendo forzadamente.

— Eso no me tranquiliza.

— Tomare unas pociones y todo estará mejor — pausó mirándola con cierto deseo en sus pupilas —, aunque podría quedarme aquí contigo…

— Estas loco, ve a tu casa… creo que pronto me darán de alta — exclamó esperanzada.

— Aún falta para eso.

— Tu estas peor que yo y estás afuera — evidenció pasando su mirada por él.

— Es distinto.

— No lo es — debatió seria.

Sirius mantuvo su sonrisa de galán, había cosas que quizás nunca cambiarían…

**./.*./.*./.*. H&H .*. /.*./.*./.**

Más tarde en el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Hermione se encontraba ligeramente recostada en su cama con un libro en sus manos, mientras que Harry estaba acostado a la ancho de la cama, con las piernas colgado afuera del colchón, su cabeza descansaba sobre las piernas de su novia, utilizándolas como una pachoncita almohada, mientras jugueteaba con una snitch. Juntos parecía una "L" sobre la cama.

Habían tenido un gran tiempo juntos, divirtiéndose como dos chicos de su edad en el mundo muggle, había sido una experiencia diferente y agradable, por un momento sólo habían pensando en ellos, sin los problemas que venían sosteniendo sobre sus hombros, esos se habían quedado en el mundo mágico.

Estando en el cine habían reído, comido palomitas hasta hartarse y hechos comentarios en susurros que causaron que las personas a su alrededor los callaran. Ella se había recargado en el hombro de él, disfrutando de la película, mientras él acariciaba su rodilla causándole cosquillas.

Y aunque la película no había sido lo que esperaban, el beso que habían compartido en un momento si había valido la pena.

— Extrañas a Ron — comentó bajando su libro —, yo lo…

— No lo digas — cortó, dejando su juego para mirarla—, hablaremos con él cuando vayamos a la Madriguera.

_«Y con Ginny también…»._ Un temor crecía en su interior, avivado por la historia de amor entre Harry y ella. No sabía en que posición se encontraba la pelirroja pero esperaba que cuando toda la tempestad pasara siguieran siendo amigas.

— Si — exhaló pesarosa.

— ¿Esa fue la puerta de Sirius? — preguntó levantándose ligeramente apoyado en sus codos.

— Eso creo…

— Iré a verlo — se acercó a ella dándole un beso sencillo, antes de salir.

*º*º*

Sirius se encontraba quitándose su gabardina, esperaba tomar una ducha antes de hablar con su ahijado, pero al parecer él tenía otros planes.

— Harry… supe que fuiste a buscarme.

— Quería saber lo que había pasado con los hombres que atrapamos…

— Estuve en los interrogatorios, pero aún no hay nada claro sobre su cabecilla.

— ¿Sobre los prófugos?

— Nada, pero no te preocupes seguimos investigando.

— Quiero ayudar, puedo estar en las patrullas — ofreció manteniendo su expresión grave.

— Recupérate y si no los hemos atrapado, hablaremos de eso.

— Prácticamente estoy recuperado — objetó frunciendo su ceño.

— Harry, tomate uno o días y hablamos — trató de razonar con él.

— Esos hombres no van a esperar uno o dos días — exclamó sulfurado.

— Tal vez no, pero tu si — se mantuvo firme —. Se que piensas que no es justo, pero esta medida la tome con todos los que estuvieron en esa batalla y resultaron con lesiones.

Harry se quedó callado, claramente inconforme con la resolución de su padrino. Salió de la habitación azotando ligeramente la puerta. No podía volver en ese estado con su novia, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta, quizás volando aclarara la maraña que era su mente en esos momentos.

**··..··.. H&H ..··..··**

En las Tres escobas los gemelos Weasley, juntos a sus queridos hermanitos — Ginny y Ron — y Luna habían ido ahí a pasar un buen rato, después de todo el alboroto en la tienda, aunque el ambiente no era tan alegre, se habían percatado de la presencia de varios agentes del Ministerio por todo el Callejón, las nuevas no habían tardado en llegar a sus oídos.

— Así que eso es lo que esta sucediendo… — cuchichió Ron y sin poder evitarlo pensó en sus amigos, según decía _El Profeta: _el salvador del mundo mágico había participado en la batalla en Bosque Negro, donde habían sido capturados un grupo de magos oscuros.

La platica continuó alejándose de aquellos temas oscuros, aunque Ron no pudo hacer lo mismo, seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

— Nosotras iremos a visitar a Tonks… — comentó Ginny, trayendo de regreso a su hermano.

— Y nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer en la tienda antes de ir a cenar en familia — anunció Fred.

— ¿Y tu qué harás hermanito? — inquirió George jalando a Ronald de la silla.

— ¿Tienes algún plan?— añadió Fred divertido.

— No… además no creo llegar lejos con mi ropa así — evidenció con fastidio, mirándolos con cierto recelo.

— No te ves tan mal…

Ron colocó una mueca de escepticismo, para después golpear el hombro de su hermano, avanzaron hacia la salida, estaban por tomar caminos distintos cuando él se acercó a la rubia.

— Luna… — se sobó su nuca incomodó — sobre la cita, yo…

— No te preocupes, se que no quieres salir conmigo — soltó sin parecer afligida, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Ron la miró largamente, claramente descolocado. — Luna… yo…

— Debo irme, cuídate Ronald que las hadas te acompañen — depositó un casto beso en su pecosa mejilla y se alejó con paso saltarín hasta donde estaba Ginny.

Apenas y podía creer lo que había pasado, ahora era él quién se sentía rechazado, había pensado erróneamente que haría sentir mal a Luna cuando se lo dijera, que equivocado había estado.

**.o.o.o.o H&H o.o.o.o.**

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Hermione salió de su cuarto, descendiendo las escaleras en busca de los otros habitantes de la mansión, se dirigió al comedor pues pronto sería la hora de la cena, pero cuando no encontró a nadie ahí, avanzó hacia la sala, donde se encontraba Sirius tomando una copa.

— Hola… — saludó, notando su estado.

Al parecer había sido una dura batalla, se alegró de que ambos hubiesen salido vivos.

— No te quedes ahí, anda siéntate un rato conmigo en lo que esperamos que vuelva Harry…

— ¿Salió? — preguntó extrañada, caminando hacia el sillón.

— Algo así.

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

— Nada importante — minimizó.

Ella sólo tuvo que leer entrelíneas, imaginándose lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué tal los días en su casa? No tuve oportunidad de hablar con Harry de eso, debido al contratiempo en el Bosque Negro.

— Estuvo bien…

— Es algo ambigua tu respuesta ¿no crees?

— No se qué esperas que diga — señaló encogiéndose de hombros, esperaba que esa conversación no se convirtiera en una de esas vergonzosas, aunque eso era mucho pedir.

— Podrías comenzar por decirme ¿cómo tomaron tus padres la noticia de que son novios?

— Bien… aunque los tomó por sorpresa, fue todo un caos — confesó con una media sonrisa recordando los comentarios de su abuela.

— No todo puede ser perfecto…

— Lo sé.

— Por como Harry volvió ayer, supongo que las cosas con Krum estuvieron tranquilas.

— Si — no había sonado nada convencida —, al menos no hubo peleas.

— Por ahora.

— Sirius — reclamó lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, para que no animara a su novio a ese comportamiento.

— ¿Qué? Oh vamos… Harry puede tolerar que Krum sea tu amigo, pero no que insista en querer algo más contigo, tarde o temprano habrá un enfrentamiento si él persiste.

Sabía que Sirius de alguna forma tenía razón, pero no quería pensar en eso quizás porque quería creer que eso no ocurría.

— Procuraré que eso no pase.

Canuto no agregó nada más, se limitó a beber de su copa, hasta que notó que habían desaparecido varias cajas de regalos, una maligna sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

— Veo que han abierto ya sus regalos.

Hermione se incomodó al escuchar eso, su rostro se tornó rojo. — Sobre eso…

— No debiste haberle regalado eso — dijo Harry, apareciendo en el marco de la sala con su escoba aún fuertemente agarrada.

Sirius alzó su ceja divertido, su ahijado en verdad que podía llegar a ser celoso.

— En realidad el regalo es para los dos, ya que ambos lo disfrutaran — agregó divertido con la cara de ambos y de su inocencia.

— ¡Yo no pienso usar eso! — chilló totalmente avergonzada.

— ¿Ah no? — preguntó con ligereza como si supiese algo que ella no — Bueno… como ustedes ya están durmiendo juntos y se lo que es tener su edad…

— ¡Sirius basta! — gruñó Harry entrando por completo a la habitación.

— Hermione ¿por qué no nos esperas en la mesa? — sugirió Sirius, incorporándose de su asiento.

Mione miró a su novio y después al hombre, finalmente asintió saliendo del lugar.

— ¿En verdad te molestó tanto el regalo o es por nuestra anterior platica?

— Fue impropio, la incomodaste demasiado — aclaró de frente al hombre, al cual parecía no borrársele esa sonrisa torcida.

— Tal vez tengas razón le pediré una disculpa, si tu aceptas que no te desagrado el regalo, que te la imaginaste usándolo…

Harry sintió el calor subir por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, desvió su mirada. — E-eso no importa…

— Lo sabía — dejó escapar una carcajada —, después de todo eres hijo de Cornamenta, no podías ser tan teto.

Harry negó con su cabeza abochornado, tal vez jamás lo haría entender.

— Vamos a cenar y si le pediré una disculpa — agregó para calmarlo.

— No le dirás…

— Dejaré que tú se lo digas.

— No puedo decirle eso — exclamó apesadumbrado.

— Sólo no se lo digas durante la cena… — exclamó divertido.

***º*º*º**

* Poción Multijugos: Modificamos el tiempo de elaboración en beneficio de la trama de la historia, sentimos si puede ser molesto para alguien.

* _Flourish y Blotts_. Librería que se encuentra en el Callejón Diagon.

…**...**

**Continuará….**

¿Reviews?¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?

**Hola por fin pudimos publicar, estamos algo decepcionadas de que en el último capítulo no recibieramos tantos comentarios, si algo no les pareció nos gustaría que nos lo mencionaran en un review.**

Nuevamente queremos promocionar dos one shots que hicimos sobre esta pareja los pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

***You and I**

***Sentimiento oculto**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Maryel Tonks:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, creemos que esta vez si nos tardamos más en actualizar, lo sentimos esperamos que te guste este capítulo y nos dejes un nuevo review. Saludos.

**DeniGranger:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tu review. Perdona nuestra demora, sabemos que no actualizamos tan a menudo como a muchas les guataría pero hacemos lo posible, esperamos que aún te siga interesando la historia. Harry y Hermione aún seguirán juntos hasta la aparición de ginny que sin duda causara un poco de problemas. En fin ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Maribel-chan: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir leyendo, si tal vez pudimos poner algo de maldiciones entre Viktor y Harry pero eso lo reservaremos para su próximo encuentro. Harry celoso es muy lindo, nos gusta ponerlo en esa situación. Si quién fuera Hermione para despertarlo de esa manera xD. Esperamos que te siga gustando la historia, saludos.

**CamillittaHHr:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Disculpa la demora, sentimos tardar en verdad, pero no las abandonaremos aunque nos tardaremos habra capítulos nuevos. Pues poco a poco se irán resignando los hermanitos Weasley, aunque aún darán un poco de lata en los próximos capítulos. Esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**cherry HH:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas muchas gracias por leer, pues si Ron se irá fijando más en Luna con el tiempo y sobre Ginny sólo te podemos decir que aún falta que haga de las suyas. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Amely Potter**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mucha muchas gracias por leer, nos encantan tus comentarios, sabemos que apreciamos el apoyo que nos das. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Karlyzhaa G. dBlack**: Hola ¿cómo estáS? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, Harry y Hermione seguiran con su romance rosa, a la mayoría les gusta. Si Ron poco a poco continuara su vida y Ginny pronto verás como resolvera su problemita con Draco. Sobre Krum por ahora no sabremos de él, pero en el futuro si. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Lean Black: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir apoyandonos. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Belmi:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por dejarnos tus comentarios. Perdona nuestra alegra que te siga guatando la forma en que estamos llevando el romance, Harry celoso a nosotras nos gusta ponerlo en esa situación y claro las intervenciones de Sirius son lo mejor, en este capítulo ya verás la travesura que les hizo a los dos. Ron poco a poco se recupera ya veras. Si tienes razón en lo que mencionas sobre los padres de Hermione, nosotras no quisimos dejar de poner un poco de ellos, en el futuro tal vez vuelvan a aparecer. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo y nos des tu valiosa opinión. Saludos.

**Sandra:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Esperamos que te haya ido bien en tus examenes, aquí tienes más de esta parejita ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Fan HH:** Hola, gracias por leer y comentar. Sentimos la demora pero aquí ya estamos con este capítulo, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Yuni: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Gracias por leer y dejar un review, aquí esta el capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Jessi:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, disculpa la demora pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood:** Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer nuestros shots. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Prisss Gaunt:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por ser nuestro comentario no. 220!. Nos alegra que aún leeas la historia y nos dejes estos grandiosos comentarios. En este capítulo se ve más o menos el plan que tiene Ginevra, ya veremos como le va con eso. Viktor sólo intervendra lo necesario o Harry le lanzara una maldición jajaja. Si envidiamos a Yannel por estar con Sirius y nos alegra que te guste sus platicas con Harry, nos divertimos escribiendo eso. Habrá pronto más Ron y Luna, sobre RonxLav no nos molesta, nos gusta también de una extraña forma.

Mil gracias por leer nuestros shots sobre esta parejita, nos encantaria que leyeras nuestras demás historia y entendemos lo de Sailor Moon.

Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	19. Del cielo al infierno

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

_***º*º*º**_

_**Del cielo al infierno…**_

El mundo mágico yacía en calma, varios grupos de aurores se encontraban patrullando las calles y los lugares públicos, brindándole la seguridad a las familias mágicas que podían salir y realizar sus compras sin temor.

Sirius seguía buscando a sol y sombra a los prófugos de Azkaban y ahora también al cabecilla de los magos oscuros con los que habían luchado en el Bosque Negro. Era claro que esos hombros se habían escondido como ratas, sabían que no era tiempo de salir por la constante vigilancia, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo y ahí sería cuando los capturarían.

Afortunadamente Yannel ya se encontraba fuera de St. Mungo aunque él aún no la admitía de regresó al trabajo, le había dicho que se tomara unos días más cosa que la había hecho rabiar. Nymphadora aún seguía recuperándose en el hospital, pasarían unos días más antes de que pudiera salir y otros más antes de que se reincorporara al Departamento de Aurores.

***'*'*' H&H '*'*'***

Hermione se encontraba preparando sus cosas para ir a la Madriguera, ese día por fin volverían a ver a los hermanos Weasley. No era justo que ellos tuvieran que sufrir para que ella estuviera con Harry, no era así como quería que se dieran las cosas entre ellos.

Unos brazos serpentearon su cintura, al tiempo que unos labios acariciaban la piel expuesta de su cuello. —Buenos días.

Un escalofrío delicioso la recorrió obligándola a cerrar sus ojos, las últimas noches no habían dormido juntos, ella había estado en el mundo muggle con sus padres y la noche anterior habían acordado quedarse cada quién en su habitación debido a la presencia de Sirius.

Por supuesto Harry había estado renuente, pero entonces había recordado que le había dicho a Sirius que si él se disculpaba por regalarle un babydoll a Hermione, él le contaría a su novia que él si había fantaseado con la idea de que ella lo usará alguna vez.

Tenía claro que su padrino no lo obligaría, pero no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo, y más aun al verlo salir de la habitación de su novia. Sin duda tenía un gran conflicto, jamás podría decirle aquello.

—Harry —sus labios se ondularon en una linda sonrisa.

—Pareces tensa —comentó extrañado.

—Es que aún no termino esta maleta y no encuentro nada…

Hermione estaba evadiendo darle una respuesta real, habían hablado de ese día pero al parecer sus miedos estaban saliendo a flote de nuevo.

—Es porque iremos a la Madriguera —dedujo, la hizo girar entre sus brazos y unió sus frentes—. Hablaremos con Ron y todo se solucionara.

—No será tan fácil.

—Lo sé, lo conozco y…

—Le llevará su tiempo —agregó por él.

—Pero Ginny…

Él la acalló besándola, conocía bien sus dudas y de alguna forma las entendía. La verdad era que Sirius lo había hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, haciéndolo ponerse en el lugar de su amiga. Su padrino podía estar un poco loco pero la mayoría del tiempo tenía razón en lo que le decía, suponía que si su padre estuviera vivo probablemente le diría lo mismo.

Hermione se fue relajando y como no hacerlo, si se encontraba en brazos de su amigo y gran amor, siendo besada exquisitamente. Subió sus manos por los brazos de Harry hasta llegar a su nuca, donde hundió sus dedos en la melena desarreglada.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, respirando erráticamente. Harry besó su frente, sonriendo contra su piel.

—No pienses en algo que no va a suceder, confía en mí —pidió cuando hubo recuperado un poco de aliento.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, era lo más lógico pero aún tenía miedo. Asintió finalmente después unos segundos, brindándole una sonrisa que no sería igual de no haber reducidos su dientes incisivos en cuarto año.

Harry delineó con su dedo la cadena que le había regalado en Navidad, ella no se lo había quitado desde aquel día y vérsela puesta le recordaba aquel momento que habían pasado en su habitación.

El calor había comenzado a invadir su cuerpo, sin duda no era buena idea pensar en eso cuando la tenía así de cerca.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo en la moto? —comentó buscando alejarse un poco de la tentación.

—No has parado de estar en ella desde que te la dio Sirius —dijo reprobatoria, más al recordar los golpes con los que había resultado la primera vez que se había subido.

—La sensación es alucinante, anda ven conmigo.

—Harry tenemos que ir a la Madriguera.

—Podemos irnos después —repuso hábil.

—No lo se, aún no la manejas bien —señaló temerosa. Volar no estaba en su top de actividades favoritas, de sólo pensarlo comenzaba a sentir vértigo.

—No lo hacía al principio pero ahora si —aclaró—, no te pasara nada —prometió.

—Bien, pero te advierto que si… —no pudo terminar porque nuevamente él se había apoderado de sus labios, ella quiso quejarse pero no pudo hacerlo, le era tan difícil resistirse a sus besos. Sus bocas se movieron bajo el mismo ritmo, encontrándose una y otra vez de distintas formas, produciendo una ola de emociones en ambos.

Harry dejó que sus manos se movieran lentamente por la espalda de Hermione, podía sentir los dedos de ella aferrándose a su suéter, mientras se ponía de puntillas buscando un contacto más profundo entre sus bocas.

De haber sabido años antes que esta era la mejor forma de silenciar a su amiga, sin duda la hubiera utilizado.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos respingaron separándose, volteando de inmediato hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Sirius. Él los miró con un brillo divertido en sus pupilas, la comisura de sus labios se alzaron formando una sonrisa pícara, pensando cuál era la mejor forma de molestarlos, más ahora que tenía su atención y que ambos parecían tomates maduros.

—Deberían cerrar la puerta… —se detuvo malicioso logrando incomodarlos más— ya saben eso les daría privacidad y así podrían comerse el uno al otro en la cama, es más cómodo.

—Sirius —pidió Harry abochornado.

Él soltó una breve risa. —Bien, bien… ¿a qué hora piensan irse?

—Por la tarde —respondió Harry con voz ligeramente enrojecida.

—Claro —contestó estrechando sus ojos—, ¿y qué harán el resto de la mañana?

—Saldremos a dar una vuelta —añadió veloz.

—Está bien, maneja con cuidado —aconsejó—. Diviértanse, tengo que irme al Ministerio así que sigan en lo que estaban, la casa es toda suya…—se separó del marco de la puerta, avanzando por el corredor.

— ¿Me mandarás un _patronus_ si ocurre algo? —inquirió Harry alzando la voz para que llegara a oídos de su padrino.

Black lo miró de reojo, realizó un gesto con su mano y continuó su camino. Potter volvió al cuarto de su novia, encontrándola aún sonrojada. Procuró no acercarse para evitar retomar su beso, ahora que se encontraban solos la tentación aumentaba peligrosamente.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione asintió, Sirius realmente siempre los encontraba en los momentos menos apropiados, parecía que lo hacia apropósito y pudiera ser que fuera así.

—Aún no hemos desayunado —le recordó.

—Bueno, entonces hay menos probabilidades de que vomites sobre mí —comentó divertido.

— ¡Harry! Yo no haría eso...

—Sólo bromeaba —explicó tomándola de la mano—. Podemos ir a desayunar a alguna cafetería, yo invito,

—Tendrá que ser en el mundo mágico, tu moto causaría mucho revuelo en el mundo muggle.

—Tiene un sistema de camuflaje bastante efectivo y podemos usar un hechizo si eso te tranquiliza.

—Lo que no me tranquiliza es volar —profirió mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Pero has volado en una escoba, en un hipogrifo, en un dragón. No entiendo cómo es que sigue sin gustarte.

—Si, pero fue en distintas circunstancias —aclaró con su tono de listilla.

—Pues en esta ocasión te gustará —mencionó confiado, deteniéndose en la escalera para darle un corto beso.

***o*o*o* H&H *o*o*o***

En Casa de los Lovegood…

—Hoy es el día Luna —tomó varios frasquitos que contenían la poción multijugos, colocándolo dentro de su bolso.

—Ginny aún puedes reconsiderar hacer esto.

—Estaré bien —comentó tratando de calmarla.

La rubia la miró con ojos preocupados, ya había tratado por todos los medios de disuadirla, pero si no volvía en el tiempo concretado le avisaría a sus hermanos ese había sido el trato y claro ella se mantendría cerca y para eso sin decirle a Ginny le había pedido ayuda a Neville, citándolo en Wiltshire.

—Bien, vamos…

**-.-.-. H&H .-.-.-**

En el Ministerio…

Sirius arribaba a su despacho en el Departamento de aurores, aventó su abrigo en la silla de forma descuida.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

—La búsqueda sigue —informó Piett—, Cornwell se integró al escuadrón de Krutov y están patrullando…

— ¡ ¿Qué? ! —sus ojos se volvieron dos dagas— ¿Con la autorización de quién?

—La mía —repuso Remus, entrando al lugar—, Piett retírese.

—Envíele un mensaje a Cornwell diciéndole que quiero verla en mi despacho cuanto antes —le dijo al hombre antes de que abandonara la habitación.

— ¡Me quieres decir con un demonio por qué hiciste eso!—demandó molesto, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

—Tranquilízate Canuto —pidió Remus, sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio—. Estabas siendo injusto con ella, Yannel se encuentra bien y lista para volver, además sabes que necesitamos de todos los miembros para seguir la búsqueda y continuar con los patrulleos. No podemos encargarnos de todo nosotros.

— ¡Carajo! Sólo quería que descansara un poco más.

Remus sonrió instintivo, conocía ese comportamiento en su amigo. —Ella es una bruja muy capaz, estará bien. No necesitas protegerla todo el tiempo.

Sirius bufó, dejando caer su puño sobre el escritorio. —Lo sé.

—Es normal lo que te pasa —respondió a la pregunta que flotaba en el ambiente y que Sirius no había sido capaz de decir.

— ¿Lo es? —soltó incrédulo.

—No es algo que provenga de tu perturbada mente —bromeó—, es porque ella te importa más de lo que te gustaría aceptar.

— ¡Rayos! Debí alejarme cuando pude —repuso dejándose caer en su silla.

—Canuto, sólo tienes que ver las cosas con perspectiva —aconsejó, levitando la tetera para servir dos tazas—. Se lo que sientes, es lo mismo que me pasa con Dora.

Sirius comprendió realmente la tortura con la vivía su amigo desde hace tiempo al ver salir a su mujer a una misión, sin saber si volvería o no.

—Lunático…

—Tendrás que hacer unos reajustes, no puedes volver a estar en una misión con ella o no lograras concentrarte, ni ella tampoco.

—No lo sé, tal vez deba alejarme.

—Esa no es la solución—manifestó serio, le acercó una taza mientras él se disponía a beber la suya—. ¿Cómo están los chicos? —optó por cambiar de tema, en ese momento su amigo se encontraba demasiado ofuscado para entender razones.

**:·:·:·:· H&H ·:·:·:·:**

Afuera del 12 de Grimmauld place…

— ¿Estás lista?

Hermione parada en la banqueta, miró con desconfianza la moto Yamaha deportiva, en color rojo metálico. Harry le había explicado cómo subir y donde colocar sus pies, pero aún no había logrado hacerla subir.

—Sólo tienes que subirte.

Inhaló profundamente, tomando valor. —Bien —se apoyó en su hombro, mientras pasaba su pierna al otro lado del vehículo. Lo demás fue sencillo, pronto estuvo sentada detrás de él. Harry le indicó donde colocar los pies, encendió su moto acelerando un poco causando un ruino estruendoso.

—Tienes que abrazarme.

Hermione movió sus manos del costado de Harry, lo abrazo con fuerza pegándose completamente a él.

—Bien, es hora…

En pocos segundos el rugido del motor se escuchó y Hermione sintió el golpe del viento en su rostro, afortunadamente él le había dicho que llevara unos lentes, así evitaría que le lloraran los ojos, aunque ella sólo quiso tenerlos cerrados, no era muy agradable ver pasar todo a tu alrededor a tanta velocidad, en un par de segundos los edificios fueron quedando a sus píes.

Se movieron entre las espesas nubes, afortunadamente no se encontraba nevando pero el gélido viento la hacía estremecerse, se resguardó un poco en la ancha espalda de su novio. No podía negar que la sensación era alucinante, pero tal vez era demasiado para ella.

Harry dejó escapar una risa fresca, disfrutando del viaje. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Es… incomparable.

—Lo sé, agárrate fuerte tenemos que descender —avisó, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el grito de Hermione que lo apretó con fuerza, casi sacándole el aire.

Tiempo después cuando se encontraban ya en las calles de Londres, él disminuyó su velocidad a un suave ronroneo del motor, hasta que se detuvo por completo, cerca de la cafetería a la cual quería llevarla.

—Ya puedes soltarme —dijo ladeando su rostro para mirarla.

—Bien —tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que había infringido a su agarre, incluso le dolía estirarlos, al parecer el flujo de la sangre se le había cortado.

Harry descendió con facilidad, mientras ella se quedaba aún montada brindándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ven —la ayudó a bajar, quitándole los lentes, estaba tan pálida como una hoja, le acomodó un poco sus rizos que se habían alborotado gracias al trayecto — ¿Estas bien?

—F-fantástica… —pronunció con las piernas como gelatina.

Él negó con su cabeza sonriéndole, besó su frente comprendiendo que no había sido tan agradable el viaje para ella como para él, pero aún así ella no se había quejado, ni molestado con él.

—Vayamos adentró…

Jaló la puerta de cristal que tenía un logo de una taza de café humeante con un plato, Hermione ingresó sintiendo de inmediato el cambio de temperatura, caminaron hasta una mesa circular con dos sillones de piel roja.

Apenas estuvieron instalados un mesero llegó. —Buenos días, aquí tienen él menú.

—Gracias —dijeron a la vez.

Le dieron una ojeada a la carta antes de pedir uno de los paquetes que ofrecían de desayuno. Una suave música amenizaba el lugar, era tan extraño encontrarse en un lugar así, la vida les había cambiado mucho en esos meses. Antes no habrían podido darse ese lujo, pero afortunadamente la guerra había terminado y podían retomar sus vidas aunque claro ellos nunca serían dos adolescentes normales.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En que es un lindo lugar —improvisó—, cuando salíamos de vacaciones del Colegio solía ir a Cafés como este a leer un buen libro, era agradable. ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?

—Mmm fue antes de sexto, una de esas veces que logre salir de la casa de mis tíos me resguarde aquí de la lluvia.

Hermione alargó su mano para tomar la de Harry, sabía cuan difícil había sido para él esos tiempos.

— ¿Has… pensado en visitarlos? —cuestionó titubeante.

—Mmm no, aunque a veces pienso en ellos —comentó recordando a su padrino—, aunque Sirius quiere hacerles una visita con su forma de animago.

—No me extraña —repuso con una media sonrisa.

—Fui a visitar a mis padres a su tumba —murmuró mirando hacia la calle, en su semblante se podía leer su dolor.

Hermione sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero con un gran esfuerzo mantuvo sus lagrimas en su lugar. — ¿Cuándo? Pude haber ido contigo…

—Sirius y Remus me acompañaron, fue antier cuando saliste a visitar a tus padres —la melancolía se notaba en el registro de su voz, sus ojos se habían vuelto tristes y apagados.

—Me gustaría haber estado ahí —añadió apretando su mano.

Él compuso una sonrisa para ella que no alcanzó a llegarle a los ojos. —He pensado en reconstruir la casa de mis padres.

— ¿Te sentirás bien haciéndolo?

—No lo se, hasta ahora es sólo una idea.

—Yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas —sus labios se estiraron en una cálida sonrisa que él adoró.

Justo en esos momentos sus ordenes llegaron, el resto del desayuno fue ameno hablando de trivialidades.

**: . : . : . : . H&H . : . : . : . :**

En Wiltshire…

Un carruaje se detuvo cerca de la majestuosa mansión de los Malfoy, dos chiquillas descendieron de él, con las capuchas de sus túnicas puestas.

—Perdóname por hacerte venir —prorrumpió apenada, sabía que no debía ser muy agradable para su amiga estar cerca del lugar donde había estado secuestrada.

—Está bien.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo abrazándola—. Bien… voy a tomarme la poción, sacó una botellita de su bolsa y se la llevó a los labios, bebiendo de un sorbo todo su contenido—. ¡Guah! ¡Que asco!

La transformación comenzó a suceder frente a los ojos saltones de Luna, que cuidaba que nadie las estuviera observando. Finalmente aquello terminó y Ginny se enderezó mirándose las pálidas manos con perfecto manicure francés.

— ¿Y bien cómo me veo? —inquirió con voz ligeramente chillona, se llevó una mano a su garganta, sonriendo fascinada.

—Eres Pansy Parkinson —habló aliviada de que la poción hubiese salido bien.

— ¡Perfecto! —dijo satisfecha— Fue buena idea que me cambiara de ropa en el carruaje, aunque ella si que tiene mucho de todo —soltó con una mueca de desagrado, al ver sus proporciones, la ropa le quedaba demasiado justa para su gusto.

Luna no pudo evitar reír, sólo a ella se le ocurría hacer esos comentarios en esos momentos.

—Debes irte ya, el reloj esta corriendo.

—Cierto, volveré pronto —enunció sintiendo como su estómago se contraía. Se quito su túnica de segunda mano que desentonaba con su vestuario, Parkinson jamás usaría algo así.

— ¡Suerte!

Ginny ahora como Pansy, llegó al portón de la mansión que inmediatamente se abrió para ella. Mirando el jardín congelado por la nieve, caminó por el sendero de grava que la llevó desde la verja hasta la puerta de la casa, que está elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra angosto

No necesitó siquiera tocar, la puerta principal se abrió frente a ella asustándola un poco, debía tener algún tipo de encantamiento que hacía que se abriera automáticamente a determinadas personas y sin duda ella era una, era lógico si se ponía a pensar en aquel rumor del Colegio, que decía que Malfoy estaba comprometido con Parkinson.

Apenas había dado un pasó en el vestíbulo cuando un elfo apareció. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de echarle un vistazo a la mansión.

—Bienvenida…

Agradeció internamente que fuera un elfo y no Narcissa o Lucius Malfoy, al parecer esto iba a ser más sencillo de lo que creía.

—Eh… busco a M-Draquin… —musitó utilizando el ridículo apelativo cariñoso que le había escuchado decir a la Slytherin.

—Se encuentra en su habitación, Rume la llevara.

—Gra… —cerró los ojos recordándose que no tenía que ser educada, Pansy no solía serlo y duda que lo fuera con la servidumbre —. Bien…

Subieron la escalinata y caminaron por largos pasillos, en los que ella tuvo tiempo de ver varios escalofriantes retratos de los antepasados de Malfoy. Finalmente la creatura se detuvo frente a una puerta, que se abrió con un chasquido. Ella creyó que el elfo tocaría pero no había sido así, sus nervios aumentaron considerablemente al punto que sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío.

—El joven amo se encuentra en la ducha, esperar aquí.

_«Bien, si me apuro no tendré que verlo.»_

—Rume ¿poder ofrecerle algo de tomar?

—Nada, retírate…

El elfo le dio una reverencia para después desaparecer. Ginny no tenía tiempo para admirar a detalle la enorme habitación, aunque sus ojos se habían desorbitados al ver la cantidad de lujos que tenía ese hurón y no podía faltar que fuese verde con plata.

_«¡Vaya traumado! ¿No conocerá otros colores?»_

Negro fue el color que se le vino a al mente, al recordar que la mayoría del tiempo usaba ropa de esa tonalidad. Se movió por la habitación buscando como loca todos los lugares posibles en los que pudiera estar escondida su varita: el escritorio, la cómoda, el librero…apenas le hecho un vistazo al closet supo que si buscaba ahí jamás terminaría era enorme y dudaba que estuviera ahí, tenía que estar más cerca.

_«Vamos, vamos… aparece.»_

Se dirigió a la cama perfectamente hecha —seguramente obra de los elfos— , buscó en los cajones de su mesa de noche, encontrando varios frascos de pociones sin etiquetar y sobrecitos plateados que soltó de inmediato al recordar para que servían lo había visto en la clase de Estudios Muggles, ni siquiera quería imaginarse a ese en esa situación.

_«¡Iuc! Es un cerdo, pervertido.»_

Cerró el cajón de golpe, estaba por pasar a otro lugar cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejando escapar una cortina de vapor, una figura masculina apareció instantes después dejando a Ginny petrificada por la impresión.

El muy maldito sólo llevaba una toalla negra amarrada a su cadera, las gotas aún escurrían por su torso perfectamente esculpido. Merlín era una imagen que dejaría a cualquier mojigata babeando, pero no ella o eso quería creer.

—Pansy…—pronunció mirándola de arriba a abajo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

**ºoºoºoºoº H&H ºoºoºoºoº**

En el Callejón Diagon…

Ron caminaba con las manos en su abrigo hacía la tienda de los gemelos, prefería pasar el tiempo ahí que en su casa, sobre todo ahora que sabía que ese día llegarían Harry y Hermione.

Alzó su mirada topándose con su amigo Neville a punto de abordar un carruaje. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—Espera…

El chico se detuvo mirándolo con interrogación. —Hola Ron.

—Y-yo…—por qué le hará tan difícil disculparse, se pasó su mano por su nuca— veras siento lo que ocurrió.

—Está bien. Supe que te disculpaste con Luna.

—Si, lo hice —aceptó, recordando lo que él le había dicho sobre la chica— , ¿a qué te referías con que le importo demasiado?

—Eso es algo que no te diré yo, pero podrías empezar a ver más allá de tus propios problemas.

Sus cejas se unieron. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—No eres el único que esta pasándola mal, tal vez no te des cuenta pero tus acciones están lastimando no sólo a Harry y a Hermione.

Ron comenzaba a molestarse _«Ahora resulta que yo soy el victimario.»_

Él sólo quería disculparse no esperaba otro sermón y menos que este incluyera acertijos.

—Tengo que irme, Luna me esta esperando —informó subiendo al vehículo—. Nos vemos después Ron —le gritó desde el interior.

_«Pero rayos le pasa, actúa como si estuviera aún enojado conmigo y ya me disculpe.»_

Deambuló por el Callejón, buscándole sentido a sus palabras. Cansado revolvió su cabello rojo. —Además ¿por qué visita tanto a Luna? y no mi hermana se suponía que estaba con ella. Aquí esta pasando algo muy extraño.

**: º*' : º*' : º*' H&H '*º : '*º : '*º:**

En el Ministerio…

La conversación de los Merodeadores se vio interrumpida, con la aparición de Yannel, la cual no se veía precisamente feliz de estar ahí.

—Esa es mi señal para irme, tengo que ver a Nymphadora —comentó Remus, mientras Sirius lo miraba con sus ojos estrechos.

— ¿Me quieres decir qué hago aquí? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Desobedeciste mis órdenes.

Ella resopló incrédula. —Estabas siendo injusto.

—Sobrepasaste mi autoridad al recurrir a Remus —agregó serio.

—No me dejaste otra alternativa, ¿no se por qué estás haciendo de esto una tormenta? —inquirió taladrándolo con su mirada.

—Debemos dejar de vernos —contestó con una seriedad que la hizo estremecerse, dejando atrás su molestia.

—P-pero trabajo aquí…

Él negó con su cabeza. Entonces ella comprendió a lo que se refería, sintió que el corazón se le iba hasta los pies. Trató de buscar una explicación en su mirada, pero sus ojos estaban parcialmente cubiertos por unos mechones negros.

— ¿Qué? —quería mantenerse firme y no demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo pero su voz sonó débil y temblorosa— ¿Es… por alguien más?

—Demonios, no —apretó su mandíbula con fuerza.

— ¿Entonces…? —cuestionó consternada— No entendiendo ¿cómo es que pasamos de estar hablando de mi regreso al Departamento a estar terminando?

—Sólo será un tiempo —agregó con voz rasposa como si le costara decir aquello.

— ¿Un tiempo? —preguntó con los ojos llorosos— ¿Es lo qué dices a las mujeres cuando piensas dejarlas?

Sirius dio unos pasos hacia ella pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, si se acercaba sólo complicaría las cosas. —Yannel, no es lo que estas pensando,

— ¿Ah no? Entonces no entiendo —exclamó exaltada.

—Es porque yo…

—Señor —una cabeza se asomó por el hueco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —ladró molestó por la interrupción.

—Se solicita su presencia en Azkaban.

—Dígales que ahora iré, sólo necesito unos minutos…

—Por mi puedes irte ahora —manifestó Yan saliendo como un huracán de la habitación, aunque no pasó desapercibido para Sirius el rastro de lagrimas en su rostro.

—Espera… ¡Maldición! —bramó impotente.

***'*'*' H&H '*'*'***

En los alrededores de Wiltshire…

Luna esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Neville, caminando de un lado a otro, mirando cada dos por dos la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Miró nuevamente su reloj, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró encontrándose con su amigo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? En tu carta no dijiste mucho y ¿por que estás afuera de la mansión Malfoy?

La chica procedió a contarte a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía, dejándolo totalmente aturdido. Neville se pasó la mano por su cabello hasta su nuca, claramente preocupado, miró hacia la mansión temeroso de lo que ocurría en su interior.

—Tenemos que entrar —profirió decidido, tomando su varita del bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Esperemos un poco, hasta que se cumpla el plazo —pidió colocando su mano en el brazo de Neville, logrando que bajara su varita.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si está bien —refutó, sus manos se volvieron dos puños, mientras observaba la casa.

—Ella se comunicará con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó, ladeando su cabeza para ver a su amiga.

—Con esto… —le mostró un espejo.

— ¿Por qué no te has comunicado con ella? —inquirió apresurado.

—Porque podemos hacer que se meta en problemas y la descubran recuerda que ella es Pansy Parkinson en este momento.

-*-*-*-* H&H *-*-*-*-

En Londres Muggle…

Harry había dejado su flamante moto en un lugar seguro y ahora se encontraba caminando a orillas del Támesis con Hermione, como cualquier pareja de su edad. Después de todo lo que les había tocado vivir tener esos momentos de tranquilidad le parecía un tanto surrealista, pero Merlín sabía que él estaba muy agradecido.

Mione recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, suspirando suavemente bajo los copos de nieve que caían lentamente.

—La próxima vez podríamos subirnos a uno de esos cruceros, aunque quizás te guste más subirte al London eye, y después podríamos ir a cenar o a un bar.

Una risa melodiosa llegó a sus oídos, le encantaba escuchar reír a su amiga. —Será una gran cita, aunque aún no me has preguntado si quiero salir contigo nuevamente —musitó con una bella sonrisa.

—Tal vez porque tengo la certeza de que así será —comentó siguiéndole el juego.

— ¿Ah si?

—Si —dijo con seguridad, deteniéndose obligando por ende a Hermione a hacerlo, se colocó frente ella, soltando su mano para poder rodear su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione lo miró curiosa, expectante de una acción.

Él se inclinó besando su mejilla. — ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —susurró calentando con su aliento el lóbulo del oído, logrando que ella se estremeciera.

—Eres un tramposo —repuso devolviéndole el gesto, haciéndolo pasar por lo mismo.

—Culpable —aceptó con sus labios luciendo una sonrisa bonachona, se acercó a besarla profundamente, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, haciéndola suspirar sin remedio.

El beso la dejó lánguida incapaz de sentir el suelo bajo sus zapatos, se sentía volar entre sus brazos. Harry separó un poco sus bocas para conseguir que el oxígeno llegara a sus vacíos pulmones, su corazón latía frenéticamente como el de ella. Amaba como se veía cada vez que se besaban, sus mejillas coloreadas, sus labios rojos y sus ojos llenos de alegría.

—Deberíamos volver a la casa ya.

Él desplegó una sonrisa que hizo lucir su dentadura. — ¿Eso es una proposición?

Hermione abrió sus ojos ampliamente, aún más sonrojada que antes—. No de esa clase —le dijo atropelladamente, claramente se había imaginado la escena, ella entre los brazos de él besándose apasionadamente en su cama —, es sólo que es tarde… y deberíamos…

La risa ronca de Harry la hizo callar, había logrado erizarle la piel, el *termostato de su cuerpo había hecho que la temperatura se elevara descontroladamente con una simple pregunta, claro ligada al último ósculo que habían compartido sin dejar fuera su fantástica mente que solía traicionarle en los peores momentos, enviándole una imágenes bastante vividas.

¡Merlín! era una pervertida ¿acaso sólo quería saltarle encima a la menor provocación? Bueno la respuesta era obvia, después de tantos años de amor reprimido, ansiando una mirada, un beso, una caricia.

—Vayamos entonces —la tomó de la mano guiándola de regreso a donde se encontraba su moto—, ¿lista para volar?

—Harry…

Él rió de nuevo. —No iré tan rápido.

— ¿Eso debería consolarme? —cuestionó con una mueca.

—Si —respondió animoso.

—Podría usar una zona de aparición —sugirió, apenas estaba superando su anterior tropiezo cuando tenía que prepararse para aquella «sensación alucinante» de la que tanto gozaba su novio.

—Ni lo pienses —le dijo tajante—, quiero tenerte cerca —añadió suavizando su tono.

— ¡Harry Potter eres un manipulador!

Se detuvo colocándose frente a ella. —Dime qué prefieres viajar sin mí y esperarme en la casa hasta que llegue y te dejare ir.

—No, no quiero eso —contestó finalmente con un ligero puchero.

—Lo sabía —le dio un pequeño beso y retomaron su camino.

**: . : . : . : . H&H . : . : . : . :**

En Malfoy Manor…

_«Piensa rápido, piensa rápido…». _

Ella se recargó en la cama, realizando una pose sexy. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. — ¿Qué no es obvio? —su voz había sonado débil y temblorosa— Vine a verte—añadió con más confianza.

Él enarcó su ceja, mientras caminaba hacia ella con una exquisita sonrisa. —Se que no puedes vivir sin mi, pero ya te dije que lo nuestro acabo.

_«¿Qué? Vaya…—_estaba un tanto sorprendida por el descubrimiento _—. Un momento porque se me acercando así. No, no, no... Aléjate.»_

Ella trató de buscar algo con que defenderse, pero vamos detrás de ella sólo había una cama, su mano se movió hacia las almohadas, tal vez un cojinazo la salvaría de ser necesario. Mantuvo una sonrisa no sin cierto esfuerzo.

—Puedes… reconsiderarlo.

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Ni ella lo sabía con certeza.

Él rió divertido. — ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué piensas hacer para que lo haga? —indagó interesado, ahora se encontraba a un paso de ella.

—Pues…

—Mi decisión no cambiara Pansy —dijo acorralándola contra la cama, sus bocas estaban a un suspiro de distancia, aunque ella estaba haciéndose hacia atrás lo más que podía, evitando él contacto—. Aunque eso no quiere decir que podamos tener una despedida —añadió descaradamente llevando su mano al trasero de la chica.

Ginny respingó ante el contacto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Oficialmente estaba congelada, podía sentir la mano de Malfoy pesada, apretando su muslo. La sangre se le fue al rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañado de su reacción.

—Y-yo… no creo que —buscó alejarse, pero él la retuvo con facilidad.

— ¿Tu qué…? —cuestionó hundiendo ligeramente su rostro en el cuello expuesto de Pansy, respirando su aroma, arrugando su nariz— ¿Flores? ¿Por qué hueles así?

—Es mi nuevo perfume… ¿no te gusta Draquin? —repuso apresurada, sudando la gota gorda.

Merlín tenía que salir de ahí ya.

—Mmm… sólo hay una persona que usa ese perfume y es la Weasley.

Ella se sorprendió completamente, no sabía que él se hubiera percatada de ese detalle. — ¿C-como lo sabes?

—Eso no importa —contestó cortante.

—Dra…

Él no la dejó hablar más con un rápido movimiento logró tenerla debajo de él en su cama, sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con fuerza dejándola totalmente estupefacta.

_«Oh…Oh. Esto no esta pasando, no estaba pasando _—trato de convencerse, pero no podía negarlo más, mucho menos cuando él mordió su labio inferior haciéndola jadear —._ ¡Rayos!»._

Se removió buscando apartarlo, pero era imposible él la tenía sometida con su cuerpo. No podía creer que él pesara tanto, si parecía tan escuálido pero ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía nada de flacucho sin chiste.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico, tratando de apartarlo, abrió la boca para quejarse momento que él aprovechó para deslizar su lengua en su interior, arrancándole un suave gemido.

¡Por Cirse! Jamás pensó que él supiera hacer eso, las manos del rubio comenzaron a moverse por su cuerpo, logrando que la alerta roja se intensificara, una descarga de sensaciones eléctricas la sacudió inesperadamente proveniente de las ardientes caricias que él le estaba propinando, pero no era momento para disfrutar de aquello.

_«¿Disfrutar? No… esto es una tortura, tengo que apartarlo.»_

Movió su mano hacia los cojines y las almohadas, mientras él seguía devorando su boca, de esa forma tan ardiente que comenzaba a afectarla enserio. Y antes de que pudiera preverlo las pálidas manos se había colado debajo de su chamarra y ahora se dirigían peligrosamente a sus pechos.

Ok, esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Y para su desgracia un sonido de aprobación escapó de sus labios, logrando que él siguiera con sus caricias.

Ginny desesperada estiró su mano, las puntas de sus dedos tocaron algo delgado, si lo podía sentir era una varita, posiblemente la de él, con un poco más de esfuerzo la alcanzó, aferrándose a ella,

Draco jadeó dentro del beso, su encuentro estaba siendo distinto a los demás, desde la forma en que se resistía, ella jamás lo había hecho antes pero lo encontraba bastante excitante. De repente sintió la punta de una varita en su garganta, se quedó quieto rompiendo su beso con la respiración entrecortada.

—Aléjate… —repuso sofocada.

— ¿A qué estas jugando Pansy? Deja eso...

—Quítate o no respondo.

Él se apartó, echándose a un lado en la cama.

Pansy se puso de pie de un salto, notando que la varita que tenía en su mano era la suya. Sin duda había sido un milagro, en ningún momento dejó de apuntarle a Draco.

— ¡Eres un maldito cerdo, no quiero volver a verte!

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Devuélveme eso — se intentó parar pero ella lo detuvo con un simple mocomurcielago.

Después de que prácticamente lo dejara quejándose como niña con la toalla mal puesta, salió huyendo sabía que él se daría cuenta que no era Pansy, y debía estar lo más lejos posible para entonces.

***'*'*' H&H '*'*'***

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

—Como prometí, te traje sana y salva… —comentó Harry estirándose en el sillón, mientras Hermione se acercaba a la chimenea calentándose un poco.

—Lo sé —replicó con una media sonrisa, que desapareció casi por completo segundos después— ¿a qué hora nos iremos a la Madriguera?

—Mmm podemos irnos después de comer —respondió con ligereza.

—Ok.

Harry también se encontraba nervioso respecto a esa visita, pero no quería exteriorizarlo por Hermione, ella ya tenía suficiente sintiéndose culpable y preocupada por lo que les esperaba. Aunque él quería creer que podían solucionarse las cosas con Ron, en verdad lo echaba de menos y con Ginny sólo esperaba que ella lo comprendiera.

El elfo domestico entró a la sala, dándoles la bienvenida. —Smigol puede ofrecerles algo de beber.

—Dos tazas de chocolate estaría bien —contestó Hermione, después de hacerle una muda pregunta a su novio — Gracias.

—Enseguida Smigol se las traerá —el elfo desapareció, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Harry observó el periódico de ese día en la mesa de centro, seguramente Sirius lo había dejado ahí, lo tomó ojeándolo para distraerse. Hermione se sentó a su lado notando el encabezado de la primera página.

—Al parecer la Gala de fin de año, será algo más que una fiesta para recaudar fondos para los afectados por la batalla.

—No me arrepiento ni un gramo de no ir— acotó Harry.

—Ni yo, sin duda será una reunión llena de frivolidades a pesar del noble motivo que la impulsa.

—Sirius dijo que pasaría un rato, antes de ir a la Madriguera ya nos contara qué tal estuvo —comentó mientras pasaba las hojas, buscando alguna noticia sobre los magos que había capturado con su padrino o de los prófugos de Azkaban, pero sólo encontró mensajes de buenos deseos por el año venidero.

Dejó el periódico a un lado, reacomodándose en el sillón, estirando su brazo para atraer a Hermione. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en su torso escuchando el ritmo acompasado de su corazón, mientras le pasaba el brazo por su abdomen, abrazándolo.

—Estás preocupado porque Sirius no se ha comunicado contigo, lo cual es buena señal quiere decir que no ha habido un nuevo ataque —su voz sonaba ligeramente apagada debido a su posición.

—Se que eso es bueno, pero entre más tardemos en dar con ellos más personas corren peligro.

—Es verdad, pero Sirius y los demás están haciendo todo lo posible por capturarlos.

—Quisiera poder ser más de ayuda —las finas líneas alrededor de su boca se tensaron.

— ¿Qué dices? —se separó enderezándose para mirarlo—Tu has sido de ayuda, estuviste en el Bosque Negro.

—Si, pero quisiera estar en un escuadrón patrullando alguna zona, buscando pistas… —exteriorizó sintiéndose realmente frustrado y atrapado en esas cuatro paredes.

—Harry estoy segura de que Sirius no quiere dejarte fuera, a pesar de la negativa de Kingsley de que participes él te ha llevado, sólo quiere protegerte.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones impacientado. Hermione acarició su mejilla, buscando calmarlo, en verdad lo entendía, ella no era ajena a lo que sucedía pero sin duda era más paciente y prudente que su novio.

—Espera a mañana y habla nuevamente con Sirius, él te pidió que esperaras a que estuvieras recuperado, eso ya sucedió pero no esperes que si acepta te deje solo, yo iré contigo, también voy a ayudar —observó el gesto de desacuerdo que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de su novio— y ni siquiera pienses en decirme que no puedo.

Él sabía que su sobrevivencia en la batalla contra Voldemort buena parte se la debía a esa chica, así que no podía oponerse, Hermione era la bruja más capaz que conocía, sabía que ella podría salir de cualquier situación, pero él sólo penar que pudiera ocurrirle algo le causaba una oleada de dolor.

No pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que ella fue torturada por Bellatrix, sus gritos, la desesperación que sintió con cada segundo que pasaba. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de alejar aquel terrible momento. Se quito los lentes, sobando sus parpados, inspiró lentamente recordándose que eso era pasado y que ahora se encontraba ahí con ella y eso era lo más importante.

— ¿Estas bien?

La suave voz de Hermione penetró en su cabeza trayéndolo de regresó de aquellos horribles recuerdos, se colocó sus lentes, enfocando nuevamente a su castaño consuelo. Él asintió sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora, la envolvió en sus brazos haciendo que ambos se recostaran a lo largo del sillón.

—Bien, pero estaremos juntos.

Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa. —No me gustaría que fuera de otra forma, alguien tiene que evitar que hagas locuras.

Él rió ligeramente, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de ella, Hermione aceptó gustosa el beso, acarició el rostro del moreno atrayéndolo aún más, abrió sus labios para él, permitiendo que sus lenguas se acariciaran inundándolos de distintas sensaciones. Él dejó que su espalda chocara contra el asiento del sillón dejando que ella se recostara encima, en una posición más cómoda que la anterior, dándole la oportunidad de mover sus manos, recorrió su figura cubierta por su abrigo.

Entre besos buscó deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda, Hermione se alzó un poco dejando que él desabrochara los botones, ella se separó con la respiración entre cortada, el color carmesí se elevaba a lo largo de sus mejillas. Con algo de torpeza logró sacarse el abrigo dejándolo caer en la mullida alfombra, él la atrajo nuevamente recibiendo su boca, ansioso de seguir besándola.

Hermione se removió sobre el cuerpo de él, logrando que él dejara escapar un sonido ronco, sus respiraciones se adivinaban en una sola. Sus miradas se encontraron llenas de sentimientos, pasión y deseo. Él se enderezó dejándola sentada de horcajadas sobre él, se quitó su suéter de un solo movimiento, le recorrió el rostro con su mirada, su expresión era una mezcla de dulzura y pasión, sin duda una imagen que lo dejaba hechizado, más al saberse el causante de eso.

Se acercó succionando el labio inferior de Hermione, haciéndola gemir suavemente, encendiendo el deseo con una fuerza dentro de él, repitió la acción logrando que ella se deshiciera en sus brazos, no esperó más y fundió sus labios en un tórrido beso.

Hermione se aferró a los hombros de Harry sintiendo una marea de sensaciones atravesarla, sus caderas se friccionaron haciendo que ambos se sacudieran por la inesperada embestida de placer.

El calor subió por sus cuerpos con demasiada rapidez nublando sus pensamientos, las manos del buscador exploraban sobre la ropa de Hermione las suaves curvas que se escondían debajo.

La habitación se llenó con sus respiraciones agitadas y jadeos, Hermione liquida entre sus brazos disfrutaba de las atenciones que él le daba, sintiéndose tan cerca de tocar el cielo. Sus bocas se separaron permitiéndoles un respiro, pero él no dejó de besar su piel trazó un caminó por su barbilla bajando lentamente por su garganta, logrando que ella dejara ir su cabeza hacia atrás facilitándole el acceso y mientras sus labios se encargaban de darle ese placer, sus manos descendieron a su trasero, presionándolo contra su incipiente erección resguardada en sus pantalones. Ambos gimieron superados por la ardiente sensación.

Su encuentro terminó cuando escucharon un estrepitoso sonido, asustados se separaron buscando de dónde provenía, notando una charola de plata en suelo junto con los restos de unas tazas de chocolates y unos aperitivos.

— ¡Smigol sentir interrumpir!—se cubrió sus ojos con sus huesudas manos— ¡Ser un torpe!

—No te preocupes, por qué no recoges eso y nos traes unas tazas nuevas —exclamó Hermione con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, estaba sonrojada hasta las raíces. No deseaba que el elfo se autocastigara.

El elfo asintió con unos simples hechizos el piso quedó reluciente, la creatura desapareció logrando que Hermione regresara su atención a Harry, que no se encontraba en mejor estado que ella.

—Recuérdame que cuando Sirius diga que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, eso incluya el día libre para los elfos —comentó abochornado sin saber qué más decir. Literalmente los habían atrapado infraganti.

Hermione dibujó una suave sonrisa, no menos apenada que él, estaba por liberarlo de su peso pero él la retuvo, dándole un pequeño beso en su nariz ya que si la besaba nuevamente en la boca, los ánimos volverían a caldearse y no era buen momento, con elfo a punto de volver y ellos teniendo que apurándose para después ir a la Madriguera, ya llegaría su momento.

—Eso fue… —ni siquiera encontraba un calificativo adecuado.

Ella bajó su mirada, sintiendo su rostro arder nuevamente. —A mi también me gusto.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, sabiendo que ese no sería su último encuentro pasional si uno de los muchos que tendrían de ahora en adelante.

**ooO H&H Ooo**

En Malfoy Manor…

Ginny corrió por los pasillos llenos de cuadros de los ancestros de los Malfoy, descendió la escalinata y cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar el hall, una elegante mujer se posó frente a ella, logrando detenerla. Sin duda se trataba de la madre del hurón: Narcissa Malfoy.

—Pansy, que gusto verte.

Ginny se quedó helada frente a la mujer, más pálida que nunca con el corazón martillando contra sus costillas. A punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa, miró sobre su hombro las escaleras temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciera Draco.

Tragó en seco, regresó su mirada a la mujer que la miraba con preocupación en su mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? Estas algo agitada —comentó acercándose a ella, tocando su mejilla haciéndola envararse, ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear—, tuviste otra pelea con Draco —asumió, ondulando sus labios en una estética sonrisa—. Vamos a la sala, un té te caerá bien.

—Eh… yo… —apenas logró decir, pero la mujer no prestó atención a sus balbuceos. La llevó hasta la sala, haciendo que se sentara en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea.

—Sólo dale tiempo a mi hijo, seguro se reconcilian—le dijo suavemente, la llegada de el té le impidió decir cualquier cosa a Ginny, sólo pudo recibir la fina taza de cerámica entre sus manos.

El elfo se desapareció tan rápido como había llegado dejándolas nuevamente solas.

_«No tengo tiempo para esto, debo salir ya de aquí.»_

—Tú sabes que los últimos meses no han sido sencillos para él, necesita a sus amigos apoyándolo.

Ginny desconcertada, apartó sus pensamientos de su huida concentrándose en la mujer frente a ella.

—Finge ser fuerte, pero la situación lo esta superando —reconoció con dolor—. Él se niega a hablar con nosotros de lo que sucedió en la batalla, evita a toda costa el tema, pero sus pesadillas…

—Madre… —la voz severa de Draco le impidió que siguiera.

Tanto Narcissa como Pansy miraron hacia la entrada, ambas con distintas emociones reflejadas en sus rostros.

— ¿Me permites hablar a solas con _Pansy_?

Ginny miró asustada a la mujer, estaría perdida si se quedaba a solas con él.

—Yo me tengo que ir, mis padres deben estar buscándome —argumentó levantándose velozmente dejando la taza en la mesa de centro, avanzando hacia la salida.

—Draco, puedes hablar con ella más tarde.

—No, va a ser ahora —indicó tomándola del brazo, sacándola de la sala y llevándola a otra habitación que resulto ser un despacho.

—Suéltame —gruñó jaloneándose.

Él la soltó bruscamente aventándola en el proceso contra el gran escritorio, Ginny dejó escapar un débil quejido, mirándolo rabiosa.

— ¿Con qué Pansy eh, pobretona? —externó molestó apuntándole con la varita.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —respondió con varita en mano.

—Eso es mío y no vas a salir de aquí sin que me la devuelvas.

— ¡En tu sueños, es mi varita!

—Te daré una lección que no olvidaras, así aprenderás a no meterte a las casas ajenas y a robar… _¡Depul…!_

— _¡Desma…!_ —su hechizo nunca abandonó su varita debido a que la voz de Narcissa aumentada por un hechizo retumbó en el lugar.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

— ¡Diablos! —bramó furioso, bajó su varita pero Ginny en ningún momento lo hizo, lo siguió con su mirada alerta por cualquier ataque—. Escucha, si quieres salir de aquí más vale que cooperes conmigo o diré quién eres.

—No me importa.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí, no?

Ginny asintió más a fuerza que de ganas con los labios apretados al tiempo que la puerta se abría gracias al _Alohomora_. Draco pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica atrayéndola.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Sólo estábamos arreglando nuestros desacuerdos, madre.

La señora Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacía Pansy, esperando que ella corrobora eso.

—Si, así es —pronunció entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada.

—Escoltare a Pansy hasta la verja tiene un carruaje esperando por ella —anunció Draco.

—Nos vemos más tarde querida.

Pansy sólo asintió mientras caminaba con Draco pegado a ella, hacia la salida de la mansión.

— ¡Déjame! —se alejó de él en cuanto la puerta de entrada se cerró.

—Ya que soy tan noble para dejarte ir con algo que me pertenece, me cobrare de otra forma —masculló malicioso—. Ahora vete.

Ginevra lo miró con ojos de desconfianza, pero no dudo ni un momento en irse cuidando de su espalda, no fue hasta que llegó a la verja que se sintió a salvo a lo lejos podía percibir la figura de Draco mirándola con esos ojos que parecían ser plata liquida. Salió corriendo hacia donde Luna la esperaba.

_«¿Neville?»_

—Si no le hablas ahora, entrare por ella —exclamó Longbottom.

—Espera un poco más.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó deteniéndose colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín Ginny! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Estoy bien —comentó como si eso lo solucionara todo— y tengo mi varita de regreso.

Luna le sonrió ampliamente, descansando al fin. Ante la mirada de incredulidad y molestia de Neville.

· * · * · * · * · H&H · * · * · * · * ·

Más tarde en la Madriguera…

— ¿No piensas salir de tu cuarto? —preguntó Bill, asomando su cabeza pelirroja por la puerta.

Ronald se encontraba en su cama, con el amuleto que le había dado Luna pensando en las palabras de Neville, en su rubia amiga y por supuesto en la pronta llegada de los tortolitos.

Todo era un remolino de pensamientos, de sentimientos, no lograba un equilibrio. Tal vez Neville tenía razón y él no estaba viendo más allá de si mismo.

— ¿Ya llegaron?

—Si —entró cerrando la puerta—. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

— ¿Podría? —enarcó su ceja, con gesto abatido.

—Nuestra madre no te dejaría —denegó Bill—. Vamos Ron no será tan malo, ellos son tus amigos.

Ronald se sentó en la cama exhalando largamente, miró el amuleto. —Bien.

—Es la decisión correcta—palmeó su espalda—. Te veré abajo.

Lo observó salir, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar lo que lo esperaba en la sala, seguro ellos serían todos sonrisas, besos, abrazos y toda clase de cosas románticas, que él siempre soñó tener con Hermione y que su amigo le había arrebatado quitándole la felicidad.

Eso era lo que había estado pensando por día, pero también era injusto no ver el otro lado. Hermione después de todo era la que había tomado la decisión final y era cierto que él tuvo su tiempo para intentarlo y que las cosas siguieron su curso desembocando en un resultado claro: nunca hubo un Ron y Hermione, siempre fue un Harry y Hermione, ellos siempre habían tenido esa conexión especial, esas conversaciones silenciosas, esos abrazos, esas miradas.

Tal vez era sólo que él no quería verlo, al igual que Ginny.

Y tenían razón él no podía culparlos por siempre por intentar ser felices, sería muy injusto. Él no quería ser el villano de esa historia, se suponía que eran amigos, el trío de oro.

Aún no tenía claro cómo enfrentaría eso, pero ahora sabía que podría vivir con eso sólo que necesitaba tiempo para terminar de asimilarlo y para perdonar.

**-·-·-·-·- H&H -·-·-·-·-**

—Bienvenido Harry —la mujer no dejaba de abrazarlo, asfixiándolo ligeramente mientras que con Hermione apenas y había compartido un frío gesto.

—Gracias —dijo cuando Molly lo dejó ir.

Mione no culpaba a la mujer por lo que hacía, al fin y al cabo era la madre de los dos pelirrojos que de alguna forma había pagado los platos rotos, pero eso no quería decir que le agradara lo que sucedía.

Saludó al resto de los Weasley siendo bien recibida, incluso Arthur la había tratado cálidamente, lo cual la reconfortó aunque aún faltaban Ron y Ginny. El miedo y la angustia seguían dentro de su corazón, su ausencia sólo alargaba su tormento.

—Vamos siéntense, ¿cómo has estado querido?

—Bien —respondió echando de menos sentir a Hermione cerca. La buscó con la mirada encontrándola platicando con Charlie.

—Supe que estuviste en la captura de un grupo de magos oscuros —comentó Bill, atrayendo la atención de Harry.

—Si, estuve con Sirius.

—Que irresponsabilidad llevarte a esa pelea… —se quejó Molly colocando unos pasteles de maleza en la mesa de centro.

—Yo quise ir —aclaró, no quería que surgieran malos entendidos entre la mujer y su padrino.

—Tengo entendido que el cabecilla sigue suelto —mencionó Arthur.

—El Departamento de aurores esta trabajando en encontrarlo…

Ron descendió los escalones con las manos en los bolsillos, a la primera que vio fue a Hermione, su corazón dio un brincó espantoso. Tragó en seco al encontrar su mirada, se quedó paralizado como si hubiera sido presó de un _Petrificus. _Ella sólo pudo mirarlo expectante de algún gesto que le indicara como proceder, sintiendo el paso de los segundos como una larga carga.

—Vamos Ron acércate —pidió Charlie, alargando su brazo hacia él.

Harry detuvo su plática al ver a su amigo pero más aún al notar el encuentro inevitable con su novia, en ese momento deseó ir a su lado, pero su lado prudente lo mantuvo con el trasero pegado al sillón.

—H-hola —murmuró Hermione.

—Hola—respondió él en un balbuceó con el estómago encogido.

Harry pudo volver a respirar, la tensión en la habitación disminuyó. Una diminuta sonrisa se acunó en los labios de su novia, tranquilizándolo dándole la esperanza de que quizás podría recuperar su amistad con Ron.

—Es hora de poner el ambiente, George la música —pidió su gemelo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde estará esa niña? Ya casi es hora de la cena —farfulló Molly mirando el reloj con cucharas, que en ese momento se movió indicando que su hija acaba de llegar a su casa.

— ¡Ya llegue! —informó Ginny sacudiéndose la nieve, siendo precedida por Xenophilus y Luna.

—Jovencita hablaremos después —indicó su madre, para después mirar a la familia Lovegood con un gesto más amable—. Adelante, sean bienvenidos.

—Si mamá —respondió cansina y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su gran amor se encontraba ahí. Ni siquiera pudo describir la sensación que la atravesó, el corazón le latía tan rápido que creyó que caería desfallecida en la mullida alfombra.

Sin detenerse a pensar caminó hasta él, tirándose a sus brazos. —Harry…

El susodicho apenas y logró reaccionar tomándola del talle, para no ceder a su peso y terminar escurridos en el sillón, o más bien con ella en su regazó. De inmediato buscó a su novia, encontrando en sus ojos un sentimiento que no pudo describir.

—Hola Ginny —trató de se cortes, la alejó delicadamente a pesar de que ella se aferraba con sus manos a su cuello. Sintiendo varios pares de ojos sobre ellos, esto era realmente incomodo.

—Te extrañe tanto —susurró tocando su rostro, logrando que él se tensara.

—Harry Potter —pronunció Xenophilus, acercándose a ellos.

Él agradeció la intervención, apartó de una buena vez a la pelirroja levantándose para estrechar la mano del hombre y después concentrarse en Luna.

Ron observó a detalle la reacción de su amiga al ver a su hermana con Harry, la sombra que atravesó sus ojos no mentía, por un momento se sintió más miserable que antes más al ver como su amigo la buscaba, claramente incomodó con lo que sucedía.

La realidad lo golpeaba con crueldad, no podía cegarse ante lo que sus amigos sentían. Abatido apartó la mirada, topándose con dos pares de ojos azules que lo miraban curiosos.

—Luna —murmuró, sintiendo un pequeño retorcijón en su pansa. Su última plática no había sido precisamente la mejor, y en verdad quería conversar con ella preguntarle todas sus dudas que habían sido sembradas por Neville.

Poco después percibió como Luna acaparaba la atención de Harry evitando que Ginny nuevamente se acercara, mientras sus hermanos se encargaban de ella.

***'*'*' H&H '*'*'***

En la Gala de fin de año…

Sirius entró al lugar envestido con un elegante traje negro, atrayendo la atención de varias mujeres que no dudaron en coquetearle, pero él ni siquiera alimento el ímpetu de aquellas damas como lo hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones, en ese momento sólo quería encontrar a Yannel y hablar con ella, sabía que se encontraba ahí no sólo acompañando a su familia si no por ordenes suyas, gran parte de los escuadrones de aurores se encontraban custodiando la seguridad de tal evento.

Avanzó entre las mesas, saludando a un par de personas, entre ellas al ministro de magia.

—Agradezco que estés aquí —indicó Kingsley.

—Sabes que sólo puedo estar un rato, me esperan a cenar —profirió con una media sonrisa.

—Valoro el que estés aquí incluso en estas fechas.

—Es mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto.

El hombre de color sonrió mostrando su dentadura. —Debo atender a más personas, hablaremos después, dales mis saludos a todos.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Continuó caminando en busca de la silueta de Yannel, pero parecía que ella había decidido no aparecer o dos estaba claramente evitándolo. A lo lejos observó a los Malfoy sentarse en una mesa con otras familias de conocidos, ya que ahora no podían darse el lujo de escoger ahora sus compañías, la mayoría de su circulo social los habían excluido después de que se ventilara su participación en la guerra.

—Todo en orden jefe —informó uno de sus hombres, llegando hasta él.

— ¿Todo esta cubierto? —cuestionó concentrarse en su prioridad.

—Así es.

—Bien, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Cornwell?

—Por allá en la mesa de los Lear, ahí es donde se encuentra su familia.

Sirius desvió su mirada hacia donde el hombre le indicó, notando a su ex novia al lado de Krutov, su expresión se volvió grave. Siguió su camino hacia la mesa, sin detenerse con un pensamiento fijo en la mente.

—Buenas noches —saludó galantemente como el buen caballero ingles que era —, ¿podemos hablar? —pidió inclinándose ligeramente hacia Yan.

Ella apenas y lo miró, sintiendo la presión de las personas con las que estaba reunida, finalmente asintió, no quería armar un lío ahí. —En un momento regreso.

— ¿Se trata de algún tema del Departamento? —cuestionó Krutov deteniéndolos.

—No, es personal —respondió de mala talante el Merodeador, notando como su subordinado se tensaba mirándolo con severidad.

—Ahora vuelvo Nigel —indicó ella tratando de calmar los humos.

Caminó con Sirius lejos de las mesas, quedándose cerca de la pista. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Necesitamos terminar la platica de esta mañana, yo no…

—Tu dejaste claro que no querías estar más conmigo, no veo que más tengas qué decir —acotó sin mirarlo, haciéndose la fuerte.

—Las cosas no son así, yo te dije eso porque… —de repente las luces se atenuaron, dejando sólo una intensa que caía sobre Kingsley.

—Buenas noches —declaró el Ministro atrayendo la atención de los presentes—, es un placer para mi darles la bienvenida a esta Gala de fin de año en beneficio de los damnificados que dejó la última batalla. Agradezco su colaboración y sus donativos…

Inesperadamente los pedazos de una pared lateral del salón salieron despedidos, cayendo sobre las mesas, los gritos no se hicieron esperar mucho menos cuando un grupo de hombres envestidos con túnicas negras y mascaras que delataban su identidad aparecieron disparando toda clase maldiciones.

La histeria se disparó todo el mundo comenzó a correr despavoridos, buscando una salida. Los aurores lograron proteger al Ministro, sin duda el primer blanco de los mortifagos.

— ¡Rayos! —Sirius sacó su varita, disparando hechizos de protección— ¡Todos al suelo!

***o*o*o* H&H *o*o*o***

En la Madriguera…

La reunión seguía su curso, los gemelos hacían de las suyas divirtiéndose con sus bromas, su primera victima había sido Percy, el cual les había dado un fuerte sermón del que por supuesto no habían captado casi nada, finalmente Charlie había calmado el asunto y su estirado hermano había tenido que aceptar que había sido divertido.

Hermione y Harry habían estado apartados, debido a distintas causas, además de que habían acordado no tener demasiado contacto amoroso por los pelirrojos, querían facilitarles las cosas en lo que fuera posible, no querían que pensaran que iban a su casa a restregarles su relación.

Mione se apartó de la cálida conversación que se llevaba acabo en la sala, tomó valor y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo pelirrojo, cerca de la mesa de comida, aparatado del ambiente festivo.

—Ron yo… —ni siquiera sabía qué decirle— …lo siento.

Él apenas y la miró, su cuerpo delataba a gritos lo tenso que se encontraba. — ¿Eres feliz?

Ella voceó afligida por su pregunta, no quería responder algo que pudiera herirlo más, pero tampoco quería mentirle. — Si.

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos por un momento, como si estuviera tragándose su dolor y su orgullo.

—Ron creo que hay unos _sadpaths _volando nuevamente a tu alrededor —expuso Luna, colocando su mano en el brazo del pelirrojo, como si deseara apartarlo de aquellas creaturas imaginarias.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

Mione enarcó una ceja pasando su mirada por la cabeza pelirroja en busca de dichas creaturas. Sin duda la llegada de Lunita había sido como un bocado de aire fresco para ambos, permitiéndoles bajar su defensa y relajarse un poco.

En tanto Harry seguía enfrascado en una plática con los pelirrojos patriarcas, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a su novia y a su exnovia que no había dejado de mirarlo, eso sin duda comenzaba a alterarlo, cuanto antes hablara con ella mejor. No quería tener problemas con Hermione y tampoco deseaba prolongar lo inevitable.

Observó como su novia se aparataba y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Ron, con el cual había compartido un gesto como saludo, sin duda más de lo que Harry esperaba, tenía la esperanza de que pronto todo se arreglara entre ellos.

Sabía que debería dejar que ellos dos hablaran antes de intervenir, así que no hizo nada por acercarse a pesar de que sentía la necesitad de apoyarla en ese momento, pero aún así se disculpó y se dirigió al servicio.

Pocos minutos después salió, había notado la hora cuando se encontraba lavando sus manos. Se suponía que Sirius ya debería haber llegado, se dijo así mismo que no debía preocuparse seguramente estaba retrasado o se encontraba con Yannel, o tal vez había pasado a St. Mungo a ver a Remus y Tonks.

Estaba por volver a la sala cuando unos delgados brazos lo jalaron hacia un rincón, él de inmediato reconoció de quién se trataba.

—Ginny…

La pelirroja cortó la distancia entre ellos. —Dime qué no es verdad qué me has dejado de querer —pidió con sus manos aún unidas.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás tropezando con la mesa que se encontraba ahí, el jarrón se movió y él apenas lo alcanzó a agarrar impidiendo que se cayera.

—Escucha, yo…

—Nos amábamos —le recordó con los ojos humedecidos.

Harry sintió que su estómago se retorcía con culpabilidad, odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres.

—Ginny no sé que ocurrió, pero yo ya no…

— ¡Se que no es verdad! —gritoneó herida, notando por encima del hombro del buscador la figura de Hermione acercándose, seguramente buscándolo o dirigiéndose al baño. No lo dudo, no lo pensó dos veces sólo actuó por instinto—. Y te lo voy a demostrar —añadió planteándole un beso frente a los ojos perplejos de la castaña.

Él buscó apartarla de inmediato colocando sus manos en sus hombros, cuando lo hizo notó que ella no lo miraba a él, ladeó su rostro encontrándose con su novia, su corazón se detuvo por el lapso de un segundo.

—Hermione…

Ella ni siquiera se movió parecía tener los pies clavados al suelo, mirando aquella terrible escena, sin saber qué pensar realmente.

— ¡Ha habido un ataque en la Gala de fin de año!

El grito atrajo la atención de los tres, Harry se abalanzó hacia la sala con el terror cubriendo su mirada. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente y ninguno se quedó en ella, más que la imagen de su padrino, un horrible escalofrío lo recorrió, tenía un mal presentimiento.

*º*º*º

**Continuará….**

¿Reviews?¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?

OoOoOo

*El termostato del cuerpo humano es el hipotálamo (una región del cerebro). En presencia de pirógenos (sustancias producidas bien por algunos tejidos endógenos o bien por los agentes patógenos exógenos), transportados por la sangre desde los lugares del cuerpo con problemas, se activa y ordena al cuerpo **que genere más calor** y lo conserve, aumentando para ello el metabolismo, con lo que el flujo sanguíneo periférico aumenta y aparece la fiebre. La fiebre, conocida como temperatura o calentura, es un aumento en la temperatura corporal por encima de lo que se considera normal. La temperatura normal del cuerpo humano oscila entre 35 y 37.5 °C.

**H**ola por fin hemos vuelto gracias a todos los magos, si bien nos hemos tardado un vida casi xD Lamentamos la demora la vida nos supera a veces y tenemos más historias que demandan nuestra atención.

**O**tra cosa que nos impidió actualizar fue que le dedicamos nuestro tiempo a la historia de Engaños, un nuevo proyecto de esta pareja que esta por concluir sólo le falta el Epilogo, ojala lo puedan leer es algo distinto a esta historia.

**S**obre el capítulo podemos decir que comienza todo rosa y termina en el inicio de la tempestad, el siguiente capítulo estará llenó de mucha acción. Y si habrá lemmon pero aún faltan unos capítulos, ténganos un poco de paciencia al respecto pero todo ira colocándose poco a poco.

**Nuevamente queremos promocionar nuestras otras historias de esta pareja los pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

*****You and I

*****Sentimiento oculto

*****Engaños

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **www .** **facebook nenasfashion **(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**ShamanSnake**: Hola, muchas gracias por dejarnos un lindo review, después de un largo periodo sin actualizar hemos vuelto, en verdad lo sentimos y esperamos que este capítulo también te guste mucho y nos dejes tus comentarios. Saludos.

**Silvia:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por escribir y habrá más escenas Harry&Hermione love and pasion sin Ginny por supuesto. Ojala te siga gustando la historia y sentimos la tardanza. Saludos.

**Lean Black**: Hola, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Amely Potter: **Hola muchas muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos tus comentarios, si Sirius es un descarado que le gusta molestar a los tortolitos y llegara el momento en que Harry le diga a Hermione sobre el babydoll pero no en este capítulo, aún así esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Maryel Tonks:** Hola de verdad te agradecemos que te des el tiempo de leer la historia y más por escribirnos esos grandes reviews, tus palabras nos motivan para seguir escribiendo. Sirius seguirá poniéndolos en muchos predicamentos, es el pan de cada día en Grimmauld. Los gemelos tendrán sus momentos para seguir ayudando a Ron aunque tal vez sólo le compliquen más la vida jajaja pero lo hacen con sus mejores intenciones. El plan de Ginny como sabrás en este capítulo tendrá varios inconvenientes. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Yessica: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tu review, ojala te siga gustando la historia aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

**Drys-1**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y más por comentar, tomamos mucho en cuenta lo que nos dijiste y en este capítulo comienza la tempestad entre nuestra linda pareja cuando todo parecía estar bien, es cuando se aproxima lo peor. Sobre los mortifagos en este capítulo comienzan a mover su ficha, esperamos que te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Cherry: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por dejar un review y sobre todo por leer. He no Sirius no le quitara la novia a Harry aunque tienes razón con tu comentario, pero eso sería muy malo jajaj. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Maribel-chan:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchisimas gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te guste como van las cosas entre Harry y Hermione, porque esto apenas esta comenzando, lo mejor aún no llega. Sirius claro que se pasó con ese regalo, pero la parejita podría llegar a superar la vergüenza del momento y llegar a utilizarlo en el futuro tenlo por seguro jaja. Si hay algo entre Luna-Ron pero no olvidemos a Neville que tendrá un fuerte papel en esa amistad. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Carito**: Hola muchas muchas gracias por tus deseos y sentimos la tardanza, pero aquí esta ya el nuevo capítulo, ojala sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood**: Hola muchas gracias por comentar y si tienes razón sin Luna la historia no sería la misma, nos alegra que te guste y aquí esta ya el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo. Saludos.

**Edu**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por escribir, nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia y lamentamos mucho tardar. Esperamos que el capítulo compense la demora. Saludos.

**Katniss Jean Bennet**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer nuestras historias, sobre Secreto estamos por escribir el nuevo capítulo y sobre esta historia, Sirius esta loco pero les alegra la vida a esos tortolos jajaja. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**xValiuska**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestra historia entre tantas historias Harmonys, nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Lamentamos la demora pero al fin hemos resurgido como el fénix y ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste y nos vuelvas a escribir. Saludos.

**Shizzune-san: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, disculpa nuestra demora, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas de nuevo. Saludos.

**Elvis cocchito**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y agradecemos tus comentarios, aquí estamos ya con un nuevo capítulo con Sirius al ataque molestando a los tortolos, su misión día a día jajaja. Esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	20. Intensificando relaciones

**_Disclaimer_**: Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, hoy, mañana y siempre, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

**_By_**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

**_*º*º*º_**

**_Intensificando relaciones…_**

Harry no esperó siquiera a que Arthur terminara de contarles, salió disparado de la Madriguera. Tenía que saber si Sirius estaba bien, un nudo apretó su pecho imposibilitándolo para respirar con suficiencia, sintió un jalón en su ombligo y en pocos segundos se encontraba afuera del edificio, seguido por Hermione y por Ronald.

— ¡Harry espera! —pidió Hermione.

Él se resistió a detenerse, pero la mano de su novia se cerró alrededor de su mano. —Debo ir.

—Iré contigo.

—Yo también —manifestó Ronald, atrayendo su atención.

Harry estaba sorprendido de verlo, pero su mirada fue de total agradecimiento. Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, apretó la mano de su novia.

—Busquemos a Sirius —dijo con un nudo de congoja.

—Será mejor si nos separamos —apuntó Ron.

—Es peligroso, mejor permanezcamos juntos —señaló Mione apresurada.

—Ron tiene razón.

—Bien, sólo tengan cuidado… —musitó la castaña, con claros signos de preocupación en su rostro.

No hubo tiempo para más comentarios, aunque Hermione no pudo evitar abrazar a los dos chicos. Entraron al lugar segundos después, todo era un caos, hechizos volaban de un lado a otro.

Potter empuñó su varita con decisión dispuesto a unirse a la lucha y encontrar a su padrino, en pocos segundos ya se encontraba ayudando a Piett, un auror con el que ya había hecho equipo en ocasiones pasadas.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:. H&H .:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione se movió por el salón buscando a Sirius, defendiéndose con gran destreza de los ataques, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había aún invitados siendo amenazados por esa banda de criminales, que los habían despojado de sus varitas.

—_Expelliarmus_ —exclamó atacando al hombre, tomándolo desprevenido logrando que soltara las varitas que tenía, pero no le dio tiempo de recuperarse atacó nuevamente— _¡Desmaius!_

— _¡Impedimenta!_ —rechazó su ataque, sonriéndole vilmente mostrando su dentadura amarilla.

— _¡Depulso!_

Y mientras seguía combatiendo, uno de los hombres que había estado sometido por el mago oscuro, se hizo de su varita y lo atacó por detrás dejándolo inconsciente.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione.

—Gracias a ti, de no ser por tu valentía seguiríamos cautivos.

—Es mejor que salgan —murmuró mirando a su alrededor—, háganlo por esa ventana — indicó, ya que suponía que los aurores habían lanzado un hechizo anti-desaparación y el camino hacia la puerta más cercana no era una opción viable.

Aguardó alerta hasta que las personas habían salido, la batalla estaba casi ganada, trató de localizar a sus amigos pero era todo confuso, explosiones por doquier, mesas volteadas, sillas rodadas, algunas personas heridas.

¡Merlín! deseaba que todo aquello terminara, se acercó a una persona que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, trató de reanimarla pensando en hechizos curativos que pudieran ser de ayuda.

***'*'*' H&H '*'*'***

Ron estaba luchando cuando se dio cuenta que su padre y sus hermanos habían llegado, junto con más aurores, seguramente el edificio ya se encontraba rodeado para evitar que los maleantes se fugaran.

—Es hora de irse —soltó el jefe de la banda, tomando como rehén a una mujer que se encontraba escondida debajo de una mesa—. ¡Ya saben lo que deben hacer!

—Suéltala cobarde —gruñó Yan.

—Vaya, nos volvemos a ver preciosa, te prometí terminar nuestro duelo pero será en otra ocasión —aseveró con una mueca maligna—. _¡Crucio!_

— _¡Protego! _—rechazó el ataque— _¡Flipendo!_

— ¡_Depulso_! —atacó con mayor ímpetu.

— _¡Impedimenta!_

—_Everte Statum _—espetó Sirius uniéndose al ataque, sus heridas eran visibles, la sangre le escurría por su ceja hasta perderse en su traje, ahora maltrecho.

—Si tanto la quieren, tómenla —aventó a la mujer desmayada al suelo, mientras iniciaba su retirada sin dejar de lanzar maldiciones, varios de sus hombres se unieron a ellos, llevándose consigo a varias personas.

— _¡Bombarda! _—realizó el jefe logrando que parte del techo se derrumbara, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar por una pared destrozada.

— ¡No lo harán! —gritó Sirius, lanzándose sobre el hombre despareciendo con él.

— ¡Sirius! —gritó Harry corriendo hacia el lugar.

La comitiva de aurores que se encontraban afuera del edificio atacaron a los prófugos logrando salvar a los rehenes, ya que los magos oscuros prefirieron huir soltándolos, antes de dejarse atrapar.

Harry se encontraba desesperado, su padrino había desaparecido con ese hombre y ni siquiera sabía a dónde, podrían estar en cualquier lugar.

— ¡Dime a dónde se fue tu jefe! —exigió Harry jaloneando a uno de los magos oscuros de su ropa, mientras que ese sólo se reía.

—Púdrete —bramó rabioso.

Harry no pudo evitar soltarle un derechazo en su mandíbula. — ¡Dímelo!

—Tranquilízate —pidió Yannel llegando a su lado—, logrando alejarlo del hombre que se quejaba audiblemente por sus heridas, con ayuda de Ron.

—Suélteme, haré que me lo diga —acotó lleno de desesperación.

—Él estará bien, confía en él…

—Seguramente está muerto —se burló el mago, escupiendo sangre.

—Cállate idiota —dijo Ron propinándole otro golpe.

Harry dejó caer su hombros, miró a su alrededor, los aurores llevándose a los prófugos, los agentes de Ministerio haciendo su trabajo para limpiar el lugar, los heridos siendo llevados a St. Mungo. Era un cuadro que difícilmente se le olvidaría, como le había sucedido en la batalla contra Voldemort, podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de sus amigos, pero su mente seguía perdida en la imagen de su padrino, todo eso hasta que sintió una cálida mano rodear la suya, trayéndolo de regreso de sus pesadillas. Viró su cabeza clavando su mirada en esos ojos castaños que lo miraban con angustia.

Y sólo hizo lo que su instinto le dictó, hundió su cara en el cuello de su novia, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos como si se tratara de su refugio, ella era la luz en la oscuridad.

—Harry —le devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose a él.

—Sirius… desapareció.

—Él estará bien, lo buscaremos.

—Eso no será necesario —declaró el hombre al aparecerse en lugar, soltando al jefe de los profugos como si fuera un costal de papas.

Las respuestas positivas no se hicieron esperar, así como los brazos que lo abrazaban.

—Nos diste un gran susto —manifestó Arthur.

—Soy un hueso duro de roer, no se desharán tan fácil de mi —exclamó con una sonrisa cansada, mirando más allá de sus amigos, pudo ver a Yan siendo abrazada por otro, Krutov, no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo eso, en lugar de estar con él, sin importar el malentendido que había surgido entre ellos.

—Necesitas ser atendido —señaló Hermione al ver su estado.

—Esta vez no te escaparas de ir a St. Mungo —comentó Harry, su alivio al saber que estaba bien era evidente.

—Sólo necesitó un par de pociones ¿y no había una fiesta a la que tenía que asistir?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, el ambiente se volvió un poco más cálido. Hermione tuvo que aplicarle un hechizo para detener una hemorragia en lo que lo podían atender los sanadores pero el Merodeador fue tan terco resistiendo el dolor hasta que todo en el lugar estuvo bajo control, escuadrones de aurores se encontraban ya buscando a los prófugos que habían logrado escapar, pero sin su cabecilla seguramente se mantendrían ocultos y no tardarían en encontrarlos.

**-.-.-. H&H .-.-.-**

En St. Mungo Remus se encontraba con algunos de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, en la Sala de espera mientras una sanadora atendía a Sirius.

—Debí estar ahí.

—Tranquilo, nadie se esperaba que eso pasara. Afortunadamente la situación fue controlada —manifestó Bill, dándole una palmada en su hombro— . ¿Cómo esta Dora?

—Bien, descansando. No quise despertarla, se lo diré por la mañana.

—Hiciste bien, seguramente hubiera querido ir.

— ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te revisen? —le preguntó Harry a Hermione, observando un pequeño rasguño en su barbilla.

—No, estoy bien —mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa, ladeó su rostro para mirar a Ron que se encontraba junto a los gemelos. El buscador siguió la dirección de su mirada, comprendía como se sentía a la perfección.

—Ahora vengo…

Se acomodó sus lentes y dirigió hacia su amigo, extendiéndole su mano. —Gracias por luchar una vez más conmigo.

Ronald lo miró a los ojos, leyendo entre líneas su disculpa silenciosa. Unos tensos segundos corrieron mientras lidiaba con sus propios demonios, pero finalmente estrechó su mano, quitándole un gran peso a Harry.

Hermione miró la escena con sus ojos anudados de lagrimas, sus labios se curvaron en un sonrisa trémula. Ver el primer paso para la reconciliación de sus dos mejores amigos, era la mejor forma de comenzar el año, le daba fe para creer que ellos podrían retomar su amistad.

—Ya pueden pasar a ver al señor Black, se encuentra bien, pero tendrá que pasar la noche aquí y dependiendo de su recuperación podrá salir mañana.

**· * · * · * · * · H&H · * · * · * · * ·**

En la habitación 234 de St. Mungo.

—Estoy bien, no se por qué insisten en que me quede.

—Te llevaste un buen golpe en la cabeza, sólo quieren comprobar que estés bien, Canuto —comentó Remus.

—Patrañas, estoy perfectamente cuerdo.

—Sirius, sólo será una noche, estaremos aquí acompañándote —indicó Hermione brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No es necesario, váyanse a la casa, aprovechen que no estoy…

—Sirius —pidió Harry, sin duda su padrino estaba bastante bien, ni siquiera en esos momentos dejaba de abochornarlo.

— ¿Qué? Yo lo haría...

Harry y Hermione se removieron incómodos rojos como tomates, recordando que eso era lo que habían estado haciendo esa misma tarde antes de que el elfo los interrumpiera. Ambos agradecían que los pelirrojos ya se hubieran retirado, seguramente esos comentarios no le hubieran hecho ningún bien a Ronald, que apenas estaba comenzando a asimilar su relación.

— ¿O desean volver a la Madriguera? —preguntó Lupin— Yo me quedare con él.

—Lunático, dudo que quieran ir a dormir ahí, ya que no pueden estar juntos —molestó el Merodeador, mirándolos con un brillo que los hizo enrojecer más si eso era posible.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle a la enfermera que te de otra poción, aún no estas bien — balbuceó Harry, tomando la mano de su novia y jalándola hacia la puerta.

Black soltó una risotada que resintió un poco por los daños en sus costillas pero aún así se las arregló para seguir molestándolos, aún no dejaba caer su mejor carta.

—Jovencito… recuerda que aún no has cumplido con lo que acordamos —una sonrisa lobuna se alzó en sus labios.

—No sé de qué hablas—balbuceó apurado.

—Claro, tendré que refrescarte la memoria.

— ¿De qué habla? —cuestionó intrigada, pasando su mirada del Merodeador a su novio.

—Canuto, déjalos en paz o seré yo quien divulgue tus trapos sucios.

—Eso fue bajo Lunático —repuso con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos —anunció con la puerta ya abierta—, vendremos mañana.

—No se escaparan de mi, tienes que decírselo Harry —añadió soltando una carcajada al ver la palidez que había adoptado el rostro de su ahijado, antes de lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —volvió a cuestionar Mione.

—Te lo diré después, gracias Sirius —dijo mordiendo las palabras.

—Me lo agradecerás un día —manifestó con una sonrisa taimada.

Potter se llevó la mano a la frente negando. —Vámonos.

Hermione apenas y logró despedirse, claramente distraída con lo que su novio le estaba ocultando y que tan abochornado lo tenía.

— ¿De qué estabas hablando Canuto? —el Merodeador soltó una risa grave.

**: º*' : º*' : º*' H&H '*º : '*º : '*º:**

Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto, había escuchado las últimas noticias y después se había ido supuestamente a dormir, claro que eso era lo que menos hacia. Había besado a Harry y él ni siquiera le había dado un signo de responder, era como si jamás hubieran compartido tal intimidad.

Sin duda era para volverse loca, lo había perdido y esa era la verdad.

Ese día había sido de locos, primero con Malfoy y su extraña forma de actuar, después su desastroso final amoroso.

_«Rechazada.»_

Era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, se hundió bajo sus mantas, sollozando amargamente.

_«Todo terminó.»_

Había pasado todos esos años enamorada de él y ahora su oportunidad de volver con él se había esfumado así sin más, si ella había salido con otros chicos en un intento por olvidarlo por seguir adelante, pero cuando por fin las cosas se habían dado entre ellos, había sido tan feliz, se había enamorado aún más de él si eso era posible.

Y ahora que lo había perdido definitivamente, no sabía qué hacer.

Su mente le mandaba mensajes que tenían que ver con dejarlo ir, mientras que su corazón le dictaba que siguiera luchando, pero aunque lo hiciera no le garantizaba nada, más que lograr que Harry la despreciara por completo y ella no quería eso.

En ese momento ya sólo pedía que el sueño se adueñara de ella y así poder olvidar ese terrible día, en el que su corazón había terminado de romperse y sus sueños habían pasado a ser meros recuerdos y anhelos llenos de lindas emociones.

Ahora entendía que si Harry la rechazaba no era porque quería protegerla con en las ocasiones pasadas, ni era por lo sucedido en la batalla contra Voldemort, era porque simplemente él ya no la quería de esa forma, sólo bastaba con ver la manera tan cálida y especial con que miraba a Hermione, jamás la miró a ella así, era demasiado cruel darse cuenta de eso.

Este era el final para ella, lo difícil venía ahora, asumir y seguir adelante.

**ºoºoºoºoº H&H ºoºoºoºoº**

En el 12 de Grimmauld place, Hermione había tratado de sacarle a Harry algo sobre lo que había dicho Sirius, pero él se había negado a decírselo.

— ¿Es malo?

—No, bueno… —de sólo pensar en el camisón casi _babydoll_ que le había regalado su padrino a su novia, lo ponía en un estado bastante vergonzoso, no sabía por qué Sirius gozaba con torturarlo con eso. Decírselo a Hermione era el equivalente a sentirse un total pervertido y ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo ella lo tomaría—. No quiero hablar de eso, Sirius sólo deseaba molestarnos.

—Bien, pero debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó en la Madriguera con Ginny —profirió acusadora aunque su mirada era de pesar.

Él dejó de caminar a la entrada de la sala, cada molécula de su cuerpo se tensó, había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado con su ex novia.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Te estas disculpando por besarla? —preguntó con desolación, aunque en su tono de voz se notaba un grado de celos.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, mientras negaba. —No, por no hacer lo suficiente para impedir que ella me besara.

La postura de la castaña se relajo, no podía evitar sentir ese dolorcito en su pecho por Ginny, sabía cuánto ella amaba a Harry, la vida las había puesto en camino difícil. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, pero no se le ocurría algo mejor que dejar que el tiempo pasara. Seguramente ella la buscaría cuando lo creyera prudente para hablar.

—Quise explicarle lo que sucedía, pero ella no me escuchó —musitó con pesar.

Ella se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, suspiró largamente mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

—Volveré a hablar con ella —anunció esperando la reacción de su novia.

—Bien.

— ¿No te molesta?

—No, siempre que sus bocas no terminan juntas nuevamente —respondió lanzándole una advertencia.

—Eso no pasara de nuevo —respondió acercándose a ella y abrazándola. No tardó en buscar sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso profundo.

Hermione había extrañado sus besos todo durante todo ese tiempo, se había tenido que contener porque no era adecuado besarlo frente a los pelirrojos, pero ahora si que podía aprovecharse de estar a solas con él. Entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, dejando que sus labios se unieran en nuevos besos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo. Finalmente se separaron ambos sin respiración y con las mejillas tenuemente teñidas de color rojo.

—Vamos arriba.

Hermione asintió, su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle la factura de estar en una batalla, seguramente Harry sentía el mismo cansancio. Subieron lentamente la escalera, hasta detenerse en el corredor de las habitaciones.

— ¿Quieres…?

— ¿Te gustaría…?

—Hablamos al mismo tiempo, dime tú…

El buscador le sonrió, se llevó la mano a su cabeza rascando su nuca. —Quería saber si quieres… ya sabes que durmamos juntos.

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar —respondió mirándolo cómplice.

— ¿Entonces tu habitación?

—Si.

Sonrió animado. —Bien te veré ahí en unos minutos —besó rápidamente su mejilla y avanzó hacia su habitación.

Hermione soltó el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones, sonriendo tontamente. Avanzó hacia su habitación, buscando un pijama en la maleta que había hecho para la Madriguera, cuando un _patronus_ de Remus la interceptó, llevándole la noticia de que los escuadrones de aurores habían logrado atrapar a otro prófugo al tratar de transportarse a Paris.

Sin duda era una buena noticia, no eran todos pero tarde o temprano volverían a sus celdas en Azkaban con más cargos. Era una pena que estos hombres jamás lograran volver a reincorporarse al mundo mágico, estaban llenos de sentimientos negativos y eso nada bueno podría acarrear. Muchos de ellos aún tenían familias que saldrían lastimadas por sus acciones, sólo esperaba que en su exilio lograran recapacitar.

Aún había mucho trabajo por hacer en el mundo mágico, la guerra contra Voldemort podría haber terminado pero aún había que combatir a las personas que deseaban oponerse a los cambios y que utilizaban su poder para realizar el mal.

— ¿También lo recibiste? —preguntó Harry apenas con un pantalón de pijama puesto y su playera en la mano, irrumpiendo en su habitación.

—S-si —respondió girándose, totalmente roja por lo pensamientos pecaminosos que la abordaban.

—Sólo esperó que logren capturar a los demás, por la mañana iré al Departamento de aurores con Remus, seguro que puedo ser de ayuda para buscar a los demás.

—Tal vez para entonces ya los hayan capturado a todos —le dijo con seriedad, encarándolo afortunadamente él ya se había colocado su playera.

—Puede ser, el mundo mágico no necesita que esos hombres causen más problemas.

—Lo sé, espero que los atrapen sin contratiempos —musitó pensando en todas las personas que habían salido lesionadas en la Gala.

***i*i*i*i*i H&H i*i*i*i*i***

—Los chicos ya están informados —comentó Remus al volver a la habitación de su amigo.

—No se por qué no me dejan salir, yo debería estar haciéndome cargo de esto —gruñó removiéndose en la incomoda cama—. Ni siquiera se puede dormir en este lugar — se quejó al recargarse sobre su codo que había quedado desecho en la batalla y que los sanadores habían restaurado.

—Deja de quejarte tanto, o le pediré a una enfermera que te de una poción para que te duermas ya.

—Si traes una enfermera lo menos que haría sería dormir.

—Canuto, se supone que estas saliendo con Yannel ¿lo olvidas? —soltó, observando como el semblante de su amigo se ensombrecía— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

—Ella esta molesta, cree que termine con ella por salir con otra mujer y decidió que Krutov es buena opción para ponerme celoso.

— ¿Y lo es por lo veo? —comentó al ver como su amigo cerraba sus puños y tensaba su mandíbula, a leguas se notaba que estaba hirviendo de coraje.

—Ella me quiere a mí.

—Y tenías que alejarla —reprendió—, no debiste decirle eso. Ahora sólo aclara las cosas con ella.

—Traté pero es una testaruda ni siquiera me dejó terminar.

—Esta herida así que es lógico —miró a su amigo con ojos analíticos—, ¿por qué en verdad quieres reconciliarte con ella, no? —cuando su amigo no respondió comprendió lo que pasaba—. El que ella se aleje no cambiara las cosas, seguirá importándote de igual forma.

Sirius chasqueó su lengua. —Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa, además ella ya encontró con quien reemplazarme.

— ¡Merlín! ustedes son tan tercos —expresó mirando el techo de la habitación. Con lo cabezadura que era su amigo, sería una larga noche.

**. , . , . , H&H , . , . , .**

Harry ya se encontraba recostado en la cama, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza esperando por ella, la cual finalmente después de ir al baño, cepillar sus dientes, peinar su cabello, dejar su ropa sucia sobre el cesto decidió que era momento de subir a la cama con él.

Él deshizo su cómoda posición para abrir las mantas para ella, alargando sus brazos para abrazarla cuando al fin estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

—Sólo estaba pensando algunas cosas.

— ¿Sobre el ataque?

—En parte… pensaba en Ron.

—Él lo esta asimilando a su manera, seguimos siendo amigos.

—Lo sé —recordó todo lo que había vivido a su lado y como esa noche él aún lo había acompañado sin importar su molestia.

—Es mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día muy largo —besó sus labios suavemente—. Buenas noches, amor.

Él sonrió ante el apelativo no sabía como ese simple gesto lo hacia sentir cosquillas en su estómago, se quito sus lentes dejándolos en el buró y volvió a acomodarse.

**º*º*º***

Más tarde Hermione se despertaba al escuchar hablar a Harry casi a gritos y removerse en la cama de forma violenta, se sentó, notando que se trataba de una de las muchas pesadillas que lo habían perseguido después de la batalla, seguramente el luchar esa noche le había hecho revivir esos hechos.

— ¡No!

La castaña trató de sacarlo del mal sueño hablándole, sobre todo al notar que sus poderes comenzaban a salirse de control, los vidrios crujían y varias cosas se encontraban flotando. —Harry, Harry, Harry… todo está bien —lo sacudió un poco, logrando que él despertara de golpe, irguiéndose gritando—. Tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla —lo atrapó en un abrazo sintiendo su ropa ligeramente húmeda por el sudor que había cubierto su cuerpo, tenía el corazón tan acelerado que rebotaba contra su pecho.

Él fue tomando consciencia de donde se encontraba el efecto de sus poderes sobre la habitación se terminó, se refugió en ella abrazándola con fuerza, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Hermione se mantuvo quieta, palmeando su espalda, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que él dejó de temblar y su respiración volvió a un ritmo lento.

Finalmente se separó de ella, sin atreverse a mirarla. —Siento haberte despertado.

—No importa, ¿quieres que bajemos por algo de tomar?

—No iré sólo, tu vuelve a dormir… creo que por el resto de la noche me iré a mi cuarto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida, observando como él salía de la cama.

—No quiero llegar a lastimarte en alguna de mis pesadillas, no me gusta que me veas perder el control —confesó sintiendo su garganta extrañamente apretada como si él lugar y la angustia de poder haberla herido le quitara la capacidad de respirar.

Mione se levantó siguiendo sus pasos, apenas y tomando su bata que logró ponerse con dificultad. —Harry espérame —lo alcanzó en el filo de la escalinata.

—Vuelve a la cama —le dijo sin voltearse.

Ella realizó un mohín, no quería que él le dejara fuera de sus problemas. —No eres él único que tiene pesadillas —él se detuvo en secó logrando que el escalón rechinara bajo sus pies—, sé que quieres estar solo pero puedes regresar a la cama cuando quieras, no me subestimes.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver sobre sus pasos, una parte de ella quería quedarse, pero él necesitaba su espacio, ya volvería cuando estuviera mejor.

**(* . ( * . ( * . H&H . * ) . * ) . * )**

Harry no había sido el único que no había podido dormir a causa de su pasado en la mansión Malfoy, Draco se encontraba fumando sentado en el balcón de su habitación, ni siquiera había logrado conciliar el sueño, después de apenas lograr escapar por el pelo de un unicornio del ataque en la Gala, habían querido tomarlos como rehenes pero afortunadamente su padre y él habían logrado defenderse, después de todo conocían bien a esos prófugos de Azkaban, algunas vez habían estado en el mismo bando.

Los tormentosos recuerdos de aquella época oscura solían perseguirlo como fantasmas, asaltándolo en los momentos en los que bajaba la guardia, jamás pensó que tendría que volver a utilizar aquellos maleficios y que lo hiciera contra los que algunas vez le habían enseñado a realizarlos, pero era cuestión de defenderse, las otras opciones eran morir en sus manos o ser sus rehenes y ser tratados peor que un escreguto.

Necesitaba alejar su mente de eso o terminaría volviéndose un cliente frecuente del ala de enfermos mentales de St. Mungo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que sus ojos conectaran con el cielo nubloso que opacaba las pequeñas luces de las constelaciones que deseaban destacar.

En su intento por olvidar aquello recordó su peculiar encuentro con _«Pansy», _sus labios se ondularon sin que lo deseara al recordar como había estado a punto de hacer suya a la pobretona.

¡Vaya carácter de los mil demonios que tenía!

Aunque también tenía buena pierna según recordaba del Baile y una mano bastante pesada. En realidad no podía considerarla como fea, tenía algo que la hacia distinguirse de entre las demás y no hablaba de su cabello.

Torció su gesto con desagrado. _«¿Qué estoy haciendo pensando en la cabeza de zanahoria? Ni siquiera debería de darle importancia… si bien habría valido la pena que Blaise viera como la pobretona se retorcía de placer debajo de mí, con eso le callaría la boca. No hay mujer que se le resista a un Malfoy y eso incluye a la ex noviecita del Cara-rajada»._

Fue entonces que la brillante idea de cómo vengarse de la pobretona por su intromisión en su casa fue tejiéndose con sus deseos de molestar a su amigo y de pasó porqué no disfrutar un rato de ella. Nunca había salido con una chica tan folclórica, podría ser interesante.

Lo mejor estaba por venir, la pelirroja se llevaría una gran sorpresa, si ella creía que él había sido bueno dejándola ir con su varita, era muy ingenua.

**. · * · . · * H&H * · . · * · .**

Remus salía de la habitación de su amigo, estaba yendo al quinto piso donde se encontraba el salón de té, cuando notó la presencia de Cornwell en la sala, al verlo se levantó de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo esta?

— ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

La castaña pareció dudar por unos momentos. —Vine a unas curaciones, además de que acompañe a Krutov y bueno… —calló al ver la mirada elocuente del licántropo— ¿lo sabes no?

—Si, ¿quieres ir por un té?

Ella asintió sonriéndole débilmente.

En un par de minutos ya se encontraban en el salón, sentados en una pequeña mesa con dos tazas humeantes.

Él se aclaró la garganta, esperando que ella hablara pero al ver que no lo haría, tendría que comenzar. Vaya que eran tozudos, pero no le quedaba más que servir de mediador para que arreglaran sus problemas.

—Él esta bien, podrá salir mañana o eso dijeron los sanadores para mantenerlo tranquilo, ya sabes que no le gusta estar aquí.

Su alivió se vio reflejado en su semblante, que se llenó de una alegría de la que carecía al llegar. —Lo sé, por un momento pensé que era más grave más cuando él desapareció del edificio.

—Afortunadamente su acto impulsivo resulto bien y eso es lo que debe importarnos.

—Pero pudo no ser así —añadió adoptando un tono serio.

—Si, ya lo he hablado con él y estoy seguro que no seré el único.

—Espero que lo comprenda.

Remus le dio un sorbo a su té, tratando de contener su resoplido de incredulidad, conocía a Canuto desde hacia mucho tiempo y dudaba que para esas alturas él decidiera cambiar.

—Deberías hablar con él cuando este despierto.

— ¿Para qué? Él ya tomó una decisión —señaló buscando ocultar sus tristeza.

—Yo sólo te puedo decir que no te apresures a sacar conclusiones puede que haya más de lo que tu crees, habla con él.

Unas líneas de expresión aparecieron en la frente de Yan al tratar de comprender aquello. — ¿No me dirás lo que sabes verdad?

El hombre le brindó una sonrisa que no la tranquilizo para nada.

—No puedo decirte más de lo que ya he hecho, habla con él.

Yan se quedó mirando su taza de té, respirando con resignación. En el momento en el que Sirius había desaparecido sentía que el alma se le había ido hasta el suelo, podía no estar con él aunque eso no fuera sencillo, para que mentirse se moría por él y no entendía del todo lo que había pasado para que él perdiera el interés.

Tal vez hablar con él, no sería mala idea.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

Horas después, Hermione se movió despertando del mundo de los sueños, no sabía ni en que momento había caído vencida por el cansancio, se había quedado esperando que Harry volviera ya no a su habitación si no a la suya.

Parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la poca luz del lugar, no sabía que hora era pero debía levantarse para saber de Harry, necesitaban hablar después de lo sucedido. Estaba por salir de la cama, cuando unos brazos la envolvieron devolviéndola al lugar donde antes se encontrara.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó con la voz un poco ronca.

—Harry… —murmuró sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Se giró entre el circulo de sus brazos, para poder mirarlo bien—. ¿A qué hora has vuelto?

—No mucho tiempo después —informó aún adormilado.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Pensé que te habías ido a tu habitación —señaló confundida.

—Estabas dormida no lo quise hacer, creí que te darías cuenta con lo ligero que tienes el sueño, supongo que debías estar muy cansada.

—Eso debió ser —murmuró entre cavilando si tocar el tema o dejarlo para después, lo vio moverse para alcanzar sus lentes, notando con los ojos muy abiertos que él no llevaba puesta su playera de manga larga, ¿cómo era que no lo había notado? La respuesta fue obvia había un pedazo de manta entre ellos que evitaba que ella sintiera el contacto de su piel.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez, mientras el calor la envolvía llegando hasta sus mejillas. — ¿Y-y tu playera? —balbuceó tontamente.

Harry frunció su ceño como si tratara de acordarse. —Me la quite cuando volví —dijo notando el apuro de su amiga, había olvidado que solía ser algo remilgada, quizás era mejor no mencionarle que tampoco llevaba sus pantalones, afortunadamente había decidido quedarse con sus bóxers después de que su ropa hubiese quedado húmeda por su sudor y podría haber ido por otra pijama pero era una lata así como haberle lanzado un encantamiento para secarla, aunque eso no le quietaría el olor.

Su cabeza había estado en otro lugar como para realizar alguna de las dos opciones, pero ahora se daba cuenta que si debía haber optado por alguna.

—Ok —su voz sonó temblorosa.

_«Qué tu novio se quite parte de su ropa en tu cuarto, en tu cama, no tiene nada de malo, no es como si no lo hubieras visto así antes… puedes enlistar las veces con tortuosa exactitud _—se golpeó mentalmente, esa era una mala idea en ese momento—. _No pienses en nada raro, nada de fantasías…»._

Seguramente en un momento de claridad mental podría haber encontrado un par de razones que le impedían actuar de esa manera, lastima que ninguna saltara a su cabeza en ese instante, y vamos ninguna le ganaría a los deseos que tenía de besarlo, de tocarlo. Para que reprimirse si se moría con repetir lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en el sillón de la sala pero ahora sin sorpresas tan abruptas.

Harry leyó la duda que cubría sus pupilas, observó como sus dientes se hundían en la piel sensible de su labio inferior. ¡Merlín! amaba ese gesto y más si lo combinaba con su sonrojo, no tardó mucho en sacar sus propias deducciones.

Sus ojos chispearon traviesos detrás de sus lentes como dos gemas preciosas. — ¿Estas nerviosa?

—No —alargó la palabra fingiendo total control—, ¿por qué dices eso?

— ¿Qué si te dijera que no es lo único que me quite para dormir? —preguntó en un susurro cerca de sus labios, tratando de controlar sus propios impulsos, deseos y pensamientos que le indicaban que debía ir en sentido contrario a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mione lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, estaba segura que la cara le resplandecía. Su imaginación no tardó en volar.

_«No, no es cierto… tiene que estas bromeando. ¡Cirse bendita!»._ Sin poder evitarlo su mirada bajó a lo que estaban cubriendo aún las cobijas, cerró su boca conteniendo la exclamación que pugnaba por salir desde lo más profundo de su pecho. No sabía si era la emoción, los nervios, el deseo mismo o qué, pero se sentía una total boba, ahí petrificada mirándola de esa forma sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele y fue peor cuando él dejó escapar una risa ronca que le enchinó la piel, mientras apartaba las mantas que los separaban, atrayéndola hacia sí, dejándola sentir cuánta ropa era que llevaba.

Hermione jadeó al sentir el contacto de sus palmas contra el torso tibio de su novio, la sensación electrizante que circuló por su cuerpo y que se volvió más intensa cuando sus piernas descubiertas se enredaron con las de él. Ahí entre las sombras producidas por las pesadas cortinas, sintiéndose completamente lánguida entre sus brazos, dejó que él uniera sus labios en un dulce contacto que le robó el resto de sus pensamientos.

Harry se apretó contra ella, paseando sus manos por la curva de su espalda, mientras bebía de aquellos suaves labios que tenían el poder de esclavizarlo, su lengua se coló lentamente entre ellos, uniéndose a la de ella en un vals embriagador que los hizo jadear ante el embiste de sensaciones.

Sus manos llegaron al cabello trenzado, sin perder el tiempo sus dedos comenzaron a deshacer el peinado dejando libre aquellos rizos alborotados. Sus bocas apenas y se despegaron cuando él dejó que ella lo recostara quedando sobre él, podía sentir los movimientos dudosos de las delicadas manos por su pecho que hacían que su piel se calcinara.

Hermione sentía como se encendía que cada parte de su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo con mayor seguridad conforme tomaba confianza y el beso se volvía más tórrido, sus respiración se fueron acelerando con cada segundo de pasión que pasaba.

Él apartó las mantas que le estorbaban y entorpecían sus movimientos, volvió al cuerpo de su novia, dejando que sus manos recorrieran su costado, odiando la textura de su ropa. Gruñó inconforme, cambió de posición dejándola debajo de él, rompiendo su ósculo, sus miradas se encontraron reflejando los mismos anhelos, mientras sus alientos chocaban con fuerza. Él se frotó contra ella, logrando que ambos soltaran exclamaciones ahogadas, Hermione tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con una abrasadora pasión que nunca antes había sentido pero que no quería reprimir.

Harry sonrió asombrado por lo rápido que su novia podía dejar atrás su comportamiento mojigato, confirmaba una vez más que tenía el espíritu de una leona. Por todos los magos hacía que su cuerpo ardiera, que se revelara contra su autocontrol que tampoco era perfecto bastaba decir que sólo era un chico de 18 años.

El deseo corría como fuego por su cuerpo concentrándose en aquella parte de su anatomía que no debía estar tan endurecida en tan poco tiempo, pero tampoco podía evitarlo las sensaciones que le enviaban las yemas de los dedos de su novia al recorrer su espalda, su pecho, su costado tarde o temprano tenían que pasarle su factura y de que forma.

Rodaron sobre la cama besándose, acariciándose dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos, llenando el lugar con una sinfonía de placer. Harry no pudo evitar más su deseo por tocarla, dejó que sus manos se colaran debajo de su playera, sintiendo como se estremecía bajo su tacto, separando sus bocas para poder tomar una bocanada de aire y controlar la oleada de sensaciones abrasantes que se debían a él.

Harry tenía los lentes mal puestos, pero eso no evito que ambos se miraran pidiendo respuestas a la pregunta que flotaba en el ambiente, él no quería hacer nada que la incomodara, así que detuvo su caricia, pero basto con ver la pequeña sonrisa que se apareció en los labios de su novia y el conjunto de palabras que murmuró: «Confió en ti», para darle la seguridad que necesitaba.

En un par de segundos logró quitarle la estorbosa playera, dejándola con un simple sostén lila cubriéndola de sus ojos que la devoraban, notó como ella se cohibía parecía que quería huir de sus brazos y no se lo iba a permitir.

—Eres perfecta —pausó incapaz de hilar una frase coherente pero obligándose aún a hacerlo—. ¡Merlín Hermione! no tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir.

—Y tu a mi —susurró sintiéndose una masa gelatinosa, debatiéndose en creer que eso verdaderamente estaba sucediendo o pensar que se trataba de otro de esos sueños que solía tener.

No hubo tiempo para más palabras, los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los de ella, besándola no con ferocidad si no con una tortuosa lentitud que despertó sensaciones que hasta ese momento parecían ser de otro mundo, él comenzó a rozar sus pechos con caricias suaves, como si aún dudara en atreverse a tocarla completamente, como si temiera que pudiera romperla.

El ritmo de sus labios se volvió un fiero y demandante beso, sus cuerpos se frotaban con mayor libertad, dejando atrás los torpes movimientos, encontrando su propio ritmo. Harry liberó su boca, permitiéndoles un merecido respiro, mientras sus manos perfilaban el hermoso cuerpo de ella, sin querer perder ni un segundo sus labios revolotearon por la línea de su rostro, bajando suavemente por la curva de su cuello.

Hermione soltó ruiditos de aprobación, echó su cabeza hacia atrás facilitándole el acceso, hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera de su novio. No tardó en sentir como él besaba su hombro, bajando el tirante de su sostén, haciendo lo mismo con el otro.

—Oh Harry… —suspiró pidiendo más, pero no sabía de qué con certeza, podía sentir como el calor se concentraba en su zona intima, humedeciendo sus pantaletas. Apenándose y sorprendiéndose a la vez, casi respingó al sentir los dedos de su novio juguetear con el elástico de su short como si dudara en quitárselo. Ella ni siquiera se lo impidió cuando finalmente él decidió bajarlos después de rato, lo ayudó como pudo pataleando un poco, mientras buscaba su boca sedienta de un nuevo beso.

Él le respondió besándola de forma exigente, explorando cada rincón de su boca, disfrutando de su sabor, mordisqueando sus labios, arrancándole suspiros suplicantes, haciendo que todo su ser se concentrara en el rose de sus cuerpos, era la primera vez que podía sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya, la sensación era tan alucinante que la hacia creer que estaba en llamas. Sus manos se enredaron en sus hombros cuando volvieron a girar en la cama, podía sentir su delicioso peso cubrirla por completo más no asfixiarla como lo hacían sus manos que vagaban con suavidad por su figura repartiendo cuidadosas caricias.

Hermione deslizó sus dedos por los músculos de su espalda desnuda que se movían con cada movimiento de él, podía sentir la leve capa de sudor que comenzaba a cubrirlo, pequeñas cicatrices causadas por distintas batallas, pero que ante sus ojos no lo hacían menos perfecto, al contrario lo hacían ser el hombre que ella amaba. Sus manos llegaron al borde de sus bóxers, instada por el deseo lo tocó tentativamente logrando que Harry gruñera contra su boca, besándola de forma hambrienta.

Ella le respondió con murmullos que hablaban del éxtasis que estaba sintiendo, él se movió nuevamente desesperado por tener más contacto con su cuerpo, se irguió dejándola sentada sobre él, ambos gimieron sorprendidos de la descarga de sensaciones que sintieron al contacto de sus caderas.

Hermione sintió que su rostro se volvía de todos los colores, incluso a través de su ropa interior, percibía la erección de su novio atrapada en su bóxer, presionando en su entrepierna, logrando que ella vibrara por completo, ansiosa por una liberación que no sabía como obtendría, en teoría si, pero en facto jamás había estado con un hombre así, todo era confuso y abrumador como placentero, pero su novio parecía tener más idea de las cosas lo que le mandaba una alerta a su cerebro.

¿Con quién era que él había aprendido eso? ¿Cho? ¿Ginny? Ella ni siquiera se podía comparar con ellas, ambas lindas, atléticas y con cierta experiencia en tener novios. ¿Ella a quién podía nombrar? Ok, definitivamente era un mal momento para pensar en eso, para perder su confianza y comenzar a sentirse como el patito feo en la lista de mujeres de su novio. Era claro que él la encontraba atractiva se lo había dicho en reiteradas veces, y la respuesta fisiológica de su cuerpo decía más que eso.

Se estaba haciendo telarañas ella sola, hasta el momento él no tenía queja sobre su desempeño, así que debía estar haciendo las cosas bien y aunque tenía miedo por lo que implicaba, estaba segura que podía confiar en él y podía detenerse cuando creyera que no podría manejar la situación, él era considerado como para molestarse.

—Si quieres que… —al parecer el ruido de sus pensamientos había logrado llegar hasta él, pues sus caricias se habían detenido.

Ella negó depositando un suave beso en sus labios. —Es sólo que…

—No voy a presionarte —murmuró retirando su cabello enmarañado del contorno de su rostro.

—No lo haces —repuso apresurada.

— ¿Te incomodo? —preguntó abochornado notando como ella estaba rígida sobre él, trató de separarla pero sólo logro que ambos resoplaran ante el roce—. Lo siento, ¿quieres levantarte? Será mejor si lo haces tú.

—Harry no… —se mantuvo en lugar tratando de domar las sensaciones que viajaban por su cuerpo. Él se quedó quieto dándole tiempo a que terminara de explicarse, mientras él buscaba calmar no sólo su respiración si no sus deseos por empujar su cadera hacia la de ella, la deliciosa sensación que había mandado los roces que habían tenido casi lo habían llevado al borde de su liberación— ¿es pésimo momento para hablar? Lo se, pero…

Él frunció y desfrunció su ceño, se acomodó sus lentes tratando de comprender lo que le sucedía y no era nada fácil ponerse a tratar de descifrar el misterio cuando su mente aún seguía aturda y todos sus sentidos se encontraban en otro menester.

—Dímelo.

Hermione resopló y se envalentó, preparándose para pasar por un momento más bochornoso. —Tu sabes que yo no…

—Lo sé —contestó interrumpiéndola.

—Déjame terminar, quiero esto contigo, pero no se si tu… bueno no tengo tanta experiencia y tu…

—Creo que hasta el momento no has tenido problema con eso —respondió sonriéndole —, no tenemos porque llegar al final, sé que no estas lista pero… podemos disfrutar de esto —añadió con duda, en tonó de pregunta.

—Eso me gustaría —su corazón retomó su ritmo desenfrenado, mientras su rostro se iluminaba nuevamente, para después apagarse un poco dejando que su sonrisa se trasformara en un gesto titubeante—, ¿no estas decepcionado?

—No —contestó sintiendo como ella se relajaba—, ¿estabas preocupada por eso?

—Tal vez… haya otras cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —inquirió elevando su ceja, poniéndose más serio aún.

Hermione no pensaba mencionar a sus ex en ese momento, ya tenía suficiente con ella misma apagando su libido como para hacer que a él le sucediera lo mismo, se inclinó y unió sus bocas en un beso lento y acompasado, haciéndolo olvidar lo que estaba diciendo, llevándolo al momento en el que se habían quedado.

Potter se dejó envolver por aquellos labios dulces, concentrándose en su sabor, en el calor que provenía de ellos y que se colaba a su cuerpo, reviviendo el fuego que ardía en él hacia unos momentos. Sus manos viajaron suavemente por su espalda disfrutando del roce de su piel contra su palma, se sentía tan perfecto.

El aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones, Mione rompió su ósculo, dejando que sus labios acariciaran su mentón sintiendo el roce de su barba incipiente, repartió pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello, aspirando su aroma escuchando como respiraba con fuerza contra su oído, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo. Pasó sus manos por su espalda ancha, dejando que sus labios probaran la piel de su torso, sintiendo el golpeteó acelerado de su corazón contra ellos, sonrió al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de una forma temblorosa.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, sonidos roncos abandonaron su garganta, hundió su nariz en la maraña de rizos disfrutando de su aroma a manzanas y vainilla que tanto lo enloquecía, la creciente urgencia de moverse contra ella, se volvió apremiante hasta el punto en que dejó que su cadera se alzara y presionara contra aquella zona donde deseaba estar, fue el turno de Hermione de soltar un gritito y clavarle sus uñas en su espalda.

Lo primero que el buscador hizo fue quedarse inmóvil, aguardando por su reacción por si debía seguir o no, pero cuando ella lo insto a repetir el movimiento, él lo hizo ahora con mayor seguridad una y otra vez. Hermy se entregó a las deliciosas y candentes sensaciones dejando que su cuerpo se acoplara al compás de las caderas de él, podía sentir como su piel se erizaba al paso de sus manos, todo era tan intenso que sólo cerró sus ojos.

Potter fundió sus labios en un beso arrebatador, mientras sus dedos liberaban el broche de su sostén, sus dedos se arrastraron apenas perceptiblemente sobre su espalda, el sonido de sus murmullos de placer provenientes de su novia calentando su oído sólo alimentó su libido, las palpitaciones de su corazón aumentaron cuando se hizo hacia atrás para poder admirarla.

La castaña sintió como él abría su brasier, se sacudió temerosa de mostrarse, trató de aferrarse a él, pero no sirvió porque Harry se hizo hacia atrás, sus dedos terminaron de deslizar la prenda por sus brazos hasta que quedó entre ellos. La primera reacción fue cubrirse con sus manos, evadió su mirada sintiendo que su corazón se detenía por el lapso de un segundo que le pareció eterno.

Él tomó sus muñecas descubriéndola con delicadeza, su mirada habló por si sola. —Nunca vuelvas a tratar de ocultarte de mi… —besó los nudillos de sus manos antes de soltarlas—, eres hermosa y no tienes nada porque sentirte avergonzada.

El corazoncito se le calentó, el sentimiento que sentía por él revoloteó con mayor intensidad, él besó sus labios con cariño queriendo demostrarle con pequeños gestos todo lo que sentía por ella. Hermione se derritió mientras él la sostenía, sus cuerpos volvieron a encontrar el ritmo que los llevaba a otra dimensión. Estuvieron besándose maravillándose de la deliciosa sensación cuando sus pechos tocaron su torso plano, el roce era simplemente de otro mundo.

Mione sintió que su cuerpo se electrificaba al sentir el aliento de Harry sobre su cuello, sus labios dejaron un camino invisible mientras descendían por ella, arqueó el cuerpo sintiendo una explosión deliciosa recorrerla al sentirlo llegar a sus pechos, la taquicardia aumentó peligrosamente al sentir la humedad de su lengua en aquella zona, escuchando los soniditos que llenaron la habitación junto con sus respiraciones agitadas.

Volvió a su boca perdiéndose en ella, mientras su manos se quedaban en la curva de su cadera presionándola contra su dura erección, creando una deliciosa fricción que los hizo suspirar audiblemente, el movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo los tenía envueltos en una neblina de pasión.

Harry hundió su cara en su cuello mientras aumentaba el ritmo, Hermione se apretó contra él, clavando sus dedos dejando marcas en forma de luna en la piel tostada, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un calor abrasador recorrer su ser provocándole una sensación de un placer antes desconocida que hizo disolver su mundo en colores y lo único que pudo decir fue el nombre de su novio, arrastrándolo a su propia liberación que lo hizo ondular su cuerpo sofocando un grito de satisfacción.

El ambiente cargado de electricidad se calmó, se quedaron quietos sin aliento con sus corazones latiendo al mismo compás, aún abrazados con sus cuerpos temblorosos perlados por una fina capa de sudor. Harry rió contra la piel de su hombro, causándole un cosquilleo agradable a su novia, depositó un beso en su cuello antes de hacerse hacia atrás.

Hermione resintió sentir el calor de su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos observando a su novio con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, los lentes torcidos en un extraño ángulo, una sonrisa auténtica en todo su esplendor cubriendo sus labios y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ella también sonreía.

—Eso fue… —las palabras indicadas se le escapaban.

Era curioso ya que algo similar le pasaba a ella, trató de buscar un calificativo, pero parecían que ningún vocablo era suficiente para describir lo que había sentido, esos segundos de felicidad superaban por mucho sus expectativas de lo que sería.

Se miraron cómplices, unieron sus frentes riendo tal vez de nervios, de alegría, de todo.

—Necesitamos una ducha —mencionó ligeramente incomodo con la humedad entre ellos.

Ella comprendió de lo que hablaba, la pena se elevó a niveles desconocidos dejando su cara iridiscente aunque su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta, la fogosidad del momento aún flotaba entre ellos.

Compartieron un beso dulce antes de deshacer su posición, Hermione alzó un pedazo de sabana para cubrirse con las mejillas encendidas, mientras Harry salía de la cama y avanzaba hacia el baño.

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*º ·*º**

Ronald bajó a desayunar con su caminar adormilado, entró a la cocina encontrándose con la mayoría de su familia ya en la mesa, todos estaban interesados en una publicación de _El Profeta_.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Kingsley dio un mensaje sobre los hechos que ocurrieron anoche en la Gala —explicó Charlie.

Ron tomó un pan mordiéndolo mientras se servía un vaso de jugo. — ¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Se disculpa por los eventos, menciona que lograron atrapar al jefe de los prófugos de Azkaban, así como un par de sus cómplices —comentó su padre, pasándole el periódico donde había una imagen en movimiento del Ministro y otro de los hombres capturados. —Siguen buscando a los que lograron escapar, al parecer las intenciones de estos hombres era intercambiar rehenes de familias importantes por prisioneros.

—No puedo creer que eso haya sucedido —manifestó su madre dejando un plato de comida frente a Ron—. Espero que logren recuperar a los que fueron secuestrados.

— ¿Hubo? Pensé que no habían logrado llevarse a nadie —masculló Ronald con en ceño contraído.

—Lamentablemente en el caos del momento no se sabía con claridad si todos los invitados habían logrado escapar, horas después comenzaron a informar al Ministerio de la desaparición de algunas personas —informó con seriedad Billy con una mano en el vientre ligeramente abultado de su esposa.

—Las brigadas de búsqueda ya comenzaron por lo que escuche cuando fui esta mañana a la oficina —comunicó Percy.

Ron regresó su mirada al periódico, escuchando a lo lejos la conversación que seguía, no puedo evitar pensar en sus amigos, con Sirius en el hospital seguramente Remus se vería obligado asumir la dirección de la búsqueda y Harry se ofrecería a ayudar.

—Bueno días —la voz cantarina de Luna lo hizo salir del tren de sus pensamientos, alzó su cabeza encontrándose con ella sonriéndole, un cosquilleo extraño se desató en su estómago, desde su platica con Neville su mente había estado llenándose de ideas raras respecto a ella y su amigo que necesitaba aclarar.

—Hola querida ¿vienes a ver a Ginny?

—Si señora.

—Espero que tu logres convencerla de salir de su cama, no sé que hacer con esa niña — musitó con preocupación—, pero pasa.

La rubia se disculpó e inició su camino hacia las escaleras, pasando al lado de Ron dejando una estela de un perfume cítrico que él jamás había olido en alguien más, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar de qué estaba hecho, de cualquier manera probablemente la respuesta tampoco la entendiera dada la imaginación y creatividad de su amiga.

—Ya mujer, todo estará bien —dijo Arthur tomando su mano con afecto.

—Dale tiempo —aconsejó Bill.

—Es lo mejor, ya se le pasara.

El menor de los pelirrojos perdió el apetito, sintiendo esa pensadita de dolor dentro de su corazón, él no había sido el novio de Hermione y se sentía fatal sólo por no ser correspondido, no quería ni pensar lo que su hermana pudiera estar sintiendo ella tuvo a Harry y lo perdió, eso debía ser más difícil pero no imposible de comprender su comportamiento el día anterior hablaba de lo desesperada que estaba por volver a obtener la atención y el afecto de su amigo.

Ella se estaba cegando él no había visto aún un beso como tal de ellos, pero bastaba con ver como se buscaban con la mirada, como se comunicaban en silencio, se movían con una complicidad que siempre había estado ahí pero que ahora era más evidente y todos sus actos hablaban por si solos del sentimiento que compartían.

Era doloroso abrir los ojos a lo que había estado todos estos años siempre frente a él, tal vez podían haber sido amigos y enmascarar esos sentimientos tras esa amistad «fraternal» pero siempre había estado ahí esa conexión especial.

Sin duda hablar con Harry de forma calmada lo ayudaría a terminar de entender lo que había pasado, tal vez eso era lo que su hermana necesitaba o quizás no, su comportamiento seguía siendo demasiado amoroso con su amigo y eso no los llevaría a ningún lado debía adoptar otra postura antes de hacerlo. Por ahora sólo esperaba que Luna pudiera hacer algo por ella.

-.-.-. H&H .-.-.-

Remus se encontraba al mando en ausencia de Sirius, por ello se encontraba liderando la búsqueda, ahora se encontraba en la parte norte de Londres, otros escuadrones estaban en las partes restantes, peinando cada lugar posible.

—Encontramos algo… —gritó uno de los aurores atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo.

De inmediato todos se movilizaron hacia el lugar, encontrando algunas huellas de los prófugos, además de pedazos de ropa que seguramente se había rasgado cuando habían tratado de huir de ese nido de ratas.

—Sigan buscando —ordenó el licántropo.

—Señor, venga…

Lupin corrió hacia donde lo llamaban, abriendo los ojos al ver a una pequeña que los miraba cohibida abrazándose a si misma. —Hey todo esta bien, somos aurores —se hincó a su lado alargando los brazos hacia ella—. No te haremos daño, confía en nosotros… —la niña dudo pero Remus no se cansó de hablarle con calma y dulzura, infringiéndole confianza, hasta que por fin tomó sus manos—. Traigan una manta, cerquen el lugar…

El encontrar con vida a esa pequeña les daba esperanza para hallar a los que faltaban.

**: . : . : . : H&H : . : . : .:**

Potter se encontraba esperando a su novia al final de la escalera, su estómago gruñía de hambre, había ido a picar un poco la comida que los elfos habían preparado esa mañana para ellos, pero si aún no había comido, era porque quería desayunar con Hermione.

El momento que habían compartido había sido sumamente especial, ella lo tenía en las nubes, era increíble como al final todo se remitía a ella, había sido su primer amiga, su consejera, la que había confiado en el incondicionalmente, acompañado en peligrosos momentos sin dudar, se había vuelto su refugio, su valor, su motivo para luchar.

No entendía cómo era que había creído que podía verla como hermana, estaba más que claro con lo que había pasado en su habitación que no la veía de esa manera, había sido una afirmación totalmente absurda, en el tiempo en el que había pensado de esa forma, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y cargaba con una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros. No era nada sencillo sentarse a aclarar sus sentimientos con toda esa presión.

Aún recordaba como durante el tiempo en que estaban buscando los horrocruxes, encontraba consuelo en ver en el mapa de Hogwarts a Ginny, cuando quien estaba con el verdaderamente era Hermione, pasando toda clase de calamidades, luchando a su lado, apoyándolo en todo momento incluso cuando ella misma estaba a punto de quebrarse, tolerándolo cuando explotaba, cuidándolo.

Ella siempre estuvo ahí, aún recordaba el primer beso que ella le había dado en su mejilla a finales de cuarto año, ese pequeño gesto había tenido un gran impacto en él, ojala en ese tiempo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba sintiendo por él, era más que claro ahora que lo pensaba, a él le había dado ese primer beso incluso antes que a su amigo Ron, al que había besado para darle suerte en su primer partido de Quidditch en quinto año, pero él había malinterpretado todo tal vez influenciado por sus platicas con el pelirrojo donde dejaba entrever sus sentimientos por ella, quizás todo eso había afectado para que él pusiera sus ojos en otras chicas dejándose deslumbrar por sus rasgos lindos y sus destrezas atléticas.

El rechinido de los escalones lo obligó a dejar de lado sus cavilaciones, alzó su mirada observando como su amiga descendía con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un adorable sonrojo que se expandía por el tabique de su nariz. Una snitch parecía haber sido desatada en su interior, sabía que probablemente estaba sonriendo como un idiota pero poco le importaba.

—Harry, pensé que ya estarías desayunando.

—No quería hacerlo sin ti, seguro también tienes hambre.

—Gracias por esperarme —repuso al llegar a su lado.

Él unió sus manos sintiendo ese resquicio de electricidad que había quedado después de su encuentro pasional, la guió hasta la mesa caballerosamente. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y mientras comenzaban a desayunar un elfo dejo el periódico sobre la mesa al lado de Hermione.

—Gracias Smigol —volvió su mirada hacia el encabezado principal, no era de extrañase que las noticias de principio de año giraran alrededor de ese terrible ataque. Alzó la mirada notando que Harry tenía esa expresión vacía en su rostro.

—No puede ser —barbotó lleno de incertidumbre.

—Tranquilízate.

—Es que Remus debió decirme eso.

—Ayudaremos encontrarlos, pero debemos mantener la calma.

Su alegría se vio opacada por los últimos hechos y aunque su instinto de héroe le dictaba que debía ir a encontrar a las personas que estaban cautivas, tuvo que darle la razón a su amiga, aunque no pudo comer tan a gusto como lo hubiera hecho en un principio, pero la presencia y los comentarios de su novia sobre otros temas lo mantuvieron calmado y entretenido, lo suficiente como para volver a enfocarse en ella.

Él sólo recordar que la había tenido sobre su regazo suspirando su nombre mientras se ondulaba por el placer que él le estaba dando, lo hacia sentir que sus pantalones estaban demasiado estrechos y por otra parte dichoso de ser el primero en verla en éxtasis.

— ¿Has terminado?

—Eh… si.

—Iré por un abrigo para que nos podamos ir —anunció levantándose con rapidez.

—Hermy espera ¿podemos hablar? —pidió incorporándose de la mesa, llegando hasta ella que lo miraba curiosa, le pasó un brazo por su cintura instándola a caminar con él hacia la sala.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de dos plazas, Mione estaba por imitarlo pero él la jaló haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, logrando que ella soltara una exclamación de sorpresa, pero aún así no hizo el intento de levantarse.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó acariciando su rostro con preocupación.

—Si, sólo quería decirte algo —dejó que la punta de su nariz paseara por la tersa mejilla femenina, mientras su mano izquierda acariciara su cuello, su otra mano descansaba posesiva sobre sus rodillas.

Hermione cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación, podía sentir su aliento cálido contra su piel erizándola a su paso.

—Pude habértelo dicho cuando estábamos en tu cuarto pero no quería que pensaras que lo decía solamente por lo que había pasado entre nosotros —profirió como si se tratara de un secreto, llegó a su oído frotando su frente contra sus rizos que desprendían su perfume —. Me estoy enamorando de ti…

Su boca formó una perfecta "o", su corazón tembló por la emoción, ¿en verdad había escuchado bien?

— …o tal es que estoy descubriendo que pude haber sentido esto desde antes.

—Harry… —su voz sonó entrecortada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Había esperado tanto por eso, lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Potter respondió acariciando su espalda con una hermosa sonrisa jugando en sus labios, estuvieron así por un momento antes de que la separara, limpió su rostro con sus pulgares y besó su nariz haciéndola sonreír.

Harry cubrió sus labios en un beso llenó de dulzura, colocó una mano bajo su nuca acercándola más, dejando que su lengua invadiera su boca, recorriéndola con lentitud grabándose su sabor, se besaron de forma pausada, simplemente disfrutando del momento hasta que un _patronus_ los interrumpió al llevarles noticias.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará….**

¿Reviews?¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?

**OoOoOo**

Hola, aquí estamos nuevamente con otro capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo. ¿Qué hay que decir sobre la actualización? Bien hay un poco de acción en cuanto a magos oscuros pero fue breve lo mejor esta por venir, habrá dolor, desesperación y sufrimiento claro que todo con medida, los tortolos aún siguen juntos a pesar del beso que le dio Ginny a Harry, aunque ahora no hubo una batalla campal por eso, puede que las cosas cambien peor no adelantaremos nada sobre eso.

¿Qué les pareció la escena lime que colocamos? Esto se esta poniendo caliente pronto el prometido lemmon xD.

Y Sirius tendremos para rato no se preocupen, no lo revivimos para matarlo eso sería muy triste.

Queremos leer sus opiniones, sus sugerencias y demás.

**Nuevamente queremos promocionar nuestras otras historias de esta pareja los pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

*You and I

*Sentimiento oculto

*Engaños

**Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, búsquennos como Nenasfashion o Nenas Walpurgis.**

Y si gustan en facebook hay varios grupos de esta pareja para que se unan y convivan con más chicas Harmony.

**En twitter es (arroba)NenasFashion**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Carol:** Hola, en verdad muchas gracias por leernos, disculpa la demora pero al fin estamos aquí para seguir, ojala te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**Karly G. Black:** Hola, muchas muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyéndonos, esperamos que te encuentres bien, en algún momento estamos esperando terminar Engaños, por lo pronto aquí hay un nuevo capítulo ojala puedas leerlo. Saludos.

**Valery Granger Potter:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por escribirnos si bueno en este capítulo verás un poco de la venganza que esta planeando Draco para la pelirroja, Sirius y Yan bueno aún hay mucho que decir sobre ellos, Harry la pasó mal por un rato pero después tuvo su recompensa jiji, esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Maryel Tonks:** Hola, mil gracias en verdad por seguir acompañándonos en esta historia. Si Sirius es encantador aunque Harry quisiera que a veces no dijera ciertas cosas, los tortolitos seguirán llevándose por la pasión nos estamos acercando a un momento esperado. Ginny bueno le cuesta más aceptar que Harry no es suyo, pero pues tendrá que darse cuenta cosas interesantes pasaran con Malfoy y Blaise. Ron comienza a ver las cosas de otra manera lentamente pero lo entenderá. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Elvis cochitto:** Hola, muchas muchas gracias por leernos y escribirnos. Sirius y Yan ambos son muy tozudos como dice Remus, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos más adelante. No lo mataremos, no al menos a él xD. Hermione esta tolerando la actitud de Ginny porque en parte se siente culpable de su sufrimiento pero llegara el momento en que tal vez eso cambie. El momento entre Harry y Hermione se acerca como se ve en este capítulo jaja, ojala te guste y nos comentes Saludos.

**HH Love:** Hola muchas gracias por leer y comentar, en este capítulo verás la resolución de lo ocurrido en la Gala, un poco de peleas pero sin duda la mejor aún falta, pero no queremos adelantar nada. Ojala te guste la actualización y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Luna:** Hola mil gracias por leer, no te preocupes por Sirius tiene más vidas que un gato, el momento de Harry y Hermione llegara no lo dudes, en este capítulo damos una probadita de eso, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Lean Black:** Hola como siempre agradecemos tu apoyo esta vez no tardamos tantos meses, por fin hemos actualizado ojala te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Cherry:** Hola muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y escribir, no te preocupes anda de muertes sin justificación de personajes. Necesitarás leer este capítulo para saber lo que ocurre con el buen Sirius, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Nymphadora Tonks Black:** Hola millones de gracias por continuar leyendo, quién no querría banquete doble si esto incluye a Draco y a Harry jajaj. Llegara el momento en el que Ginny entienda las cosas, por lo pronto traemos esta actualización haber que te parece. Saludos.

**Guest:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer, claro que Harry llegara a ayudar al buen Sirius ya verás. Hermione y Harry no pelearan al menos por eso, pero quién sabe más adelante. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Xmukax:** Hola millones de gracias por leer la historia, que bien que te guste como va, muchas gritamos eso cuando la pelirroja besó a Harry pero no todo es malo con ella, aunque esperemos que no lo vuelva a intentar ¿o tal vez si? Tu qué dices, ojala te guste la actualización y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Nancy:** Hola mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de seguir leyendo, bien tardamos un poco en actualizar pero ya estamos aquí, con algunas respuestas a tus preguntas en este capítulo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	21. Sorpresas

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

_***º*º***__º_

_**Sorpresas inesperadas.**_

_Sirius se encuentra mejor,_ _ saldrá en un par de días. Seguimos buscando a los prófugos, tenemos algunas pistas._

*** . º . * _  
_**

La pareja se encontraba arribando al hospital mágico, estaban por dirigirse a la habitación de Sirius cuando Remus los interceptó.

Potter estrechó su mano apurado, mirándolo con interrogación a través de sus lentes.

—Recibimos tu _patronus —_comentó Hermione, después de un breve saludo.

— ¿Cuáles son las pistas?

Lupin miró alrededor, había varios familiares de pacientes en el lugar debido a que era el primer día del año y todos esperaban expresarles sus buenos deseos a sus enfermos.

Las manchas cafés debajo de los ojos del licántropo no mentían, debía estar cansado, pero siendo quién era lograba estar al pendiente de su familia y dirigir al departamento de aurores.

—Aquí no, los espero en dos horas en el Despacho de Sirius.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Lupin paró en seco sus movimientos. —Tengo que reunirme con unas personas, los veré después, ahora es mejor que visiten a Canuto... ya deben imaginarse que no esta de buen humor.

Con eso se fue, dejando a Harry un tanto insatisfecho por la falta de respuestas. Hermione a su lado no se sentía diferente, pero comprendía que por el momento debían esperar. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su novio, sus ojos compartieron una plática silenciosa.

En pocos segundos estaban en el umbral de la habitación observando como el Merodeador discutía con un sanador y una enfermera.

— ¡Debo salir de este lugar, hoy! ¿qué no entienden? —rumió exaltado removiéndose en la cama tratando de soltarse de las ataduras mágicas que lo obligaban a permanecer en ese lugar.

—Tranquilícese, señor Black.

Sus bruscos movimientos hicieron que las heridas que poseía le molestaran, el latigazo de dolor que lo envolvió lo hizo quedarse quieto.

—Señor cálmese o se lastimara más —pidió la enfermera tomándolo de los hombros mientras el sanador le aplicaba un hechizo.

Black se sintió más ligero y adormilado. El sanador se dirigió entonces a la pareja.

— ¿Es usted su ahijado?

—Si —afirmó.

No era la primera vez que Harry veía a ese hombre, ya que su equipo solía atender a los heridos que llegaban del Departamento de aurores.

—Bien, espero que lo ayude a comprender que debe quedarse aquí, si quiere mejorar y sanar por completo —miró a su padrino asintiendo.

El sanador y la enfermera salieron de la habitación.

—No pienso quedarme aquí de ninguna forma —declaró testarudo.

—Debes hacerlo —apuntó Hermione mirándolo con agravada reprobación.

—Sirius temo que no tienes elección —señaló Harry con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios—, por ahora es mejor que descanses.

El hombre alzó su ceja con estupefacción. — ¿Ahora tu eres el adulto?

—Lo soy hace un par de años —respondió agrandando su sonrisa.

—Aún así, sigo siendo tu padrino —declaró.

—Sirius tienes que quedarte aquí por ahora, cuando estés mejor ni siquiera yo podría detenerte, pero aún no lo estás —evidenció ligeramente divertido al ver como el disgusto del Merodeador crecía.

Black soltó un bufido parecido a un gruñido animal, era claro que no iba a conseguir nada de ese hijo de Cornamenta, los miró malhumorado como si fuera la primera vez que habían entrado a la habitación, percibiendo detalles en su lenguaje corporal y esa sonrisa radiante en su ahijado, debía tener alguna razón, aunque tenía que admitir que desde que estaba con Hermione parecía estar surgiendo nuevamente su personalidad alegre dejando atrás su periodo de oscuridad y depresión, aunque comprendía que había heridas y recuerdos que llevaría para toda la vida.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, había un extraño brilló en su mirada que aumentó su curiosidad, más cuando ella le sonrió nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? —curvó su ceja, posando sus ojos agudos en su ahijado, notando como las mejillas del chico adquirían un color rosa antes inexistente.

—Como siempre —barbotó apresurado.

Una sonrisa lobuna curvó sus labios. Mione estaba tan roja que podía haber resplandecido en la oscuridad.

_«Interesante.»_

—Si, seguro que les sentó bien tener la casa sola para ustedes toda la noche —soltó malicioso, mirándolos removerse incómodos, sin sostenerle la mirada. Eran tan transparentes ambos, no necesitaba que ambos trajeran un letrero de lo que habían hecho, bastaba verlos juntos, tenían esa complicidad post travesura realizada que le recordaba a Cornamenta y Lily, pero ellos no habían dejado nunca que se divirtiera tanto a sus costillas.

—Realmente no pensamos en eso, ambos estaban cansados después de la batalla y no estábamos solos, los elfos también estaban en la casa —explicó Hermione con seriedad, dejando a un lado el bochorno que sentía. Tal vez mentía pero era por una causa mayor, mantener su intimidad entre su novio y ella.

—Si… claro, pero no en su habitación —dijo todo sonriente—**. **Supongo que cumpliste con nuestro trato…

Harry se adelantó un paso negando, sabía que su padrino no lo dejaría en paz pero por qué siempre tenía que hacerlo en presencia de su novia. —Nooo.

— ¿Decirme qué? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

— ¿No se lo has dicho? —chasqueó su lengua burlón— Harry, Harry…

Una capa de sudor perló la frente del buscador, ¿por qué siempre terminaba en apuros cuando hablaba con Sirius?

—Te lo explicó después Hermione, es mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos descansar a Sirius, seguramente alguna poción le esta causando alucinaciones.

—Por favor, estoy completamente bien —refutó, divertido del apuro de su ahijado.

—Lo dudo, pero seguro que Yan te hará entender que debes quedarte aquí —mencionó sin pensar que sus palabras habían sido como puñales para su padrino.

Black carraspeó tratando de guardar la compostura y no revelar lo que había sucedido entre ellos, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo pero por ahora prefería guardárselo para sí.

Los momentos en los que había estado despierto, había estado pensando en sus responsabilidades como auror, en lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico con esos prófugos pidiendo estupideces para liberar a sus rehenes, pero cada vez que se distraía aparecía la imagen de Cornwell dejándolo desarmado, molesto consigo mismo y con ella por ir con ese Krutov, aunque tal vez esos eran sus celos que amenazaban con volverlo más loco de lo que algunas personas ya decían que estaba.

En definitiva lo suyo no eran las relaciones, siempre de alguna forma lograba estropearlo, de ahí que en su historial sólo contara con encuentros efímeros, pero eso no quería decir que no sabía lo que era el amor, se había enamorado un par de veces en su juventud, tal vez nada serio, en aquel tiempo él sólo había podido dedicarse a luchar con la Orden del Fénix y a proteger a sus amigos. Lamentablemente ellos habían muerto, Harry había caído en las manos de sus tíos muggles, él encarcelado injustamente en Azkaban y Lupin sufriendo en las sombras solo.

Y ahora que el gozaba de su libertad y después de haber probado nuevamente las mieles de estar con una mujer, había puesto sus ojos en ella, en Yannel Cornwell. En un principio aceptaba que sus intenciones no habían sido más que las de pasar el rato con ella, pero al conocerla y notar todo lo que ella era, había sucumbido ante su atractivo no sólo físico, era realmente una chica cálida aunque pretendiera ser dura e inalcanzable.

Se había enfrentado a muchas cosas en su vida pero no a los problemas que representaba tener una pareja estable y vivir en carne propia la impotencia de verla lastimada o muerta. De ahí que ni él mismo supiera qué hacer, tal vez si debía haber oído a Remus, él sabía bien de lo que hablaba, lastima que jamás podría ser como su amigo a la hora de enfrentar las cosas, él no contaba con la serenidad y lógica de ese hombre, aunque eso también fuese su ruina en algunas ocasiones.

—Te trajimos algunas cosas para que estés más cómodo —indicó Hermione dejando una bolsa en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

—Volveremos después.

—Bien largo, sigan disfrutando de su amor —exclamó resistiendo el sueño que amenazaba con alcanzarlo— y Harry… aléjate de los problemas —pidió, sabía que su ahijado haría todo lo contrario, porque era lo mismo que él haría, pero era responsable por él y su novia por muy _«mayorcitos» _que fueran. Estaba seguro que de vivir sus amigos era lo que probablemente les dirían—. Ambos saben de lo que hablo.

La pareja se miró de reojo y asistió con una leve afirmación.

***: *: *: H&H :* :* :***

En la Madriguera...

Luna acababa de salir del cuarto de Ginny dejándola sola con su maraña de pensamientos. Todo era tan confuso, doloroso, no sabía si algún día podría volver a sentirse bien, su pecho dolía tanto o tal vez era su mente la que producía todo ese dolor al ser el corazón sólo un órgano del cuerpo, pero aún así prefería la idea romántica que explicaba su sentir: tenía roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

Entender, asimilar y aceptar.

Tres pasos que no eran nada sencillos, iban a estar llenos de tristeza y dolor. Todo esto se iba a llevar mucho de lo que ella era, sus sueños de infancia, sus ilusiones de quedarse con el héroe de ojos verdes.

Un sonido en la puerta alejó un poco sus tristes pensamientos, se enderezó un poco, aún se encontraba en pijama y en cama, con el cabello ligeramente desarreglado, varios mechones habían escapado de su trenza.

—Rojita ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Bill asomando su cabeza por una rendija de la puerta.

Ella alzó sus hombros, en señal de que le daba lo mismo. Él ingresó sintiendo que su pecho se estrujaba al ver a su única y pequeña hermana así, se sentó a su lado abrazándola con dulzura.

—Todo va estar bien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con los ojos aguados.

—Porque soy mayor que tu —tocó su nariz con su dedo índice—, no eres la única que ha tenido decepciones amorosas, todos en esta casa hemos pasado por eso antes de encontrar a la persona correcta.

—Él era la persona correcta para mi —murmuró sintiendo la primera lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

William limpió la salina gota. —A veces Ginn tenemos que aprender a dejar ir a las personas y te aseguro que ese dolor que sientes desaparecerá, tal vez no por completo — agregó al notar la mirada de estupefacción que su hermana le mandaba—, pero veras las cosas de otra manera y estoy seguro que encontraras a otro chico.

— ¿Crees qué él no volverá conmigo?

—No te aferres a esa posibilidad, sólo te harás más daño. Él esta rehaciendo su vida y aunque lo suyo con Hermione terminara, no quiere decir que sea porque quiere regresar contigo. Debes hacerte a la idea de que él tal vez no este en tu futuro de esa forma.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, siendo consolada por su hermano.

—Encontraras a otra persona, no te faltan pretendientes, alguno valdrá la pena.

—No se si quiero encontrar a alguien más.

—Date tiempo.

Sabía que lo que le decía su hermano tenía sentido pero no para ella, no aún al menos.

—Ahora ¿por qué no te arreglas y vas con los gemelos?

—Yo no quiero salir.

—Te hará bien, anda —la cargó con facilidad como si fuera un costal de papas la sacó de su cama llevándola hasta la puerta del baño.

— ¡Bill bájame! ¡No, espera!

—Basta de quejas, ahora métete a bañar, cuando estés arreglada yo mismo te llevare con los gemelos.

***'*'*' H&H '*'*'***

Ron había tenido tiempo para arreglarse, podía haber ido al hospital para saber sobre Sirius y actualizarse sobre los últimos eventos, pero quería hablar con Luna, no había podido hacerlo el día anterior con todo lo que había pasado y de verdad quería aclarar muchas cosas.

Se encontraba en el patio esperándola, mientras quitaba la nieve del tejado para evitar las goteras.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?

Él bajó su varita al notar la presencia de su rubia amiga, sus labios se curvaron en una fresca sonrisa.

— Ya termine —repuso caminando lejos de la casa, obligando a Luna a seguirlo—. ¿Cómo esta…?

— Mmmm estar en Hogwarts alejada de ellos los siguientes meses le hará bien y comenzará a ver todo de distinta forma —explicó con un suspiro, se llevó una mano a su bufanda de colores, echaba de menos su collar de corchos pero esa mañana lo había olvidado en su casa. Sus ojos volaron hacia el pelirrojo, observando su perfil adusto, pequeños puntos rojos y rubios a la luz adornaban su mentón, le agradaba la forma en que su cabello desordenado caía sobre su rostro, aunque la afligía verlo apagado sin esa chispa que lo caracterizaba—, ¿y tú…?

Ron tomó una gran bocanada que le enfrió la garganta y lo hizo toser un poco. —Lo sobrellevo.

Ella lo miró largamente, leyendo entre sus palabras lo que él había omitido.

—No pongas esa cara… no me emborracharé más —exclamó medio en broma y medio serio, aún ese episodio de su vida lo avergonzaba, agachó su cabeza incapaz de mirarla.

—Sólo estabas aturdido por esas criaturas.

—Es una buena forma de decirlo, si te pregunta mi madre quieres decirle eso —agregó guasón, se sentía tan tonto. Neville tenía razón no debía haberla hecho pasar por eso—. No me porte muy bien —confesó, los recuerdos de la rubia vistiendo aquel camisón lila llenaron su mente.

_«Caracoles, ¿cómo pude olvidar eso? Se veía hermosa...»._

Luna le sonrió tranquilizadora. —Ya lo olvide.

—Eres una santa, deberían hacerte un cromo… no me importaría tenerlo repetido —dijo sin pensarlo, notando como la rubia se sonrojaba—, se necesitan nuevas caras, digo… bueno ya sabes que los colecciono —barbotó tratando de remendar su afirmación.

Ella soltó una risita divertida. —Lo sé.

Él compartió su risa, aunque la de él sonó nerviosa. — ¿Ayer estuviste con mi hermana, no?

—Si y también con Neville.

La repuesta incomodó más de lo que había esperado a Ron. —Eh… Luna hay algo que he querido preguntarte… y no quiero molestarte o incomodarte, estas en tu derecho de no responder.

La Ravenclaw se detuvo intrigada, una brisa helada corrió entre ellos haciéndola estremecerse, los ojos profundamente azules del pelirrojo carecían del brillo burlón que se había adueñado de ellos segundos antes.

— ¿Neville y tú tienen algo? —pronunció de golpe, dejándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Largos segundos siguieron y él comenzó a arrepentirse de haber hecho esa pregunta, estaba pensando algo para remediarlo cuando a respuesta llegó en voz de su cantarina amiga.

—No estamos saliendo.

—Menos mal... —el alivio fue notorio en Ronald, quien volvió a sonreír como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima— porque él tiene algo con Hannah y no estaría bien que te lastimaran.

Luna escuchó atentamente, una gran sonrisa apareció adornó su pálido rostro. —Ellos hacen una linda pareja.

—Eso creo —respondió con una mueca sin pensarlo mucho, ahora aclarado eso, la duda sobre lo que le había dicho Neville crecía, aunque eso en definitiva no se atrevía a preguntárselo.

—Me tengo que ir...

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Hay cosas en las que debo ayudar a mi padre —explicó risueña.

—Mmm... ¿es sobre el Quisquilloso? —cuestionó arrugando sus cejas.

—Si... es para un nuevo artículo.

Ron asintió, aún creía que esa revista era fantasiosa pero sabía que mantenía feliz a su amiga.

—Te debo un desayuno por lo que pasó esa vez en tu casa...

—No te preocupes.

—Quiero recompensártelo.

—Ya lo hiciste con la caja de música.

—Quiero compensártelo de otra forma, además te debo que me hayas salvado de todas esas locas en Sortilegios... ¿podemos ir a las Tres Escobas o por un helado?, bueno es invierno y te podrías enfermar, un pastel y café... a menos de que quieras otra cosa.

Una risa cantarina escapó de los labios rosas de Luna. —Gracias, eres muy amable... pero hoy no podré.

—Mmmm entonces ¿mañana?

—Si —aceptó animada.

Ronald la acompañó de regreso a la casa para que se fuera por la chimenea, ahora se sentía mejor de haber aclarado la mayoría de las cosas con su amiga, sólo le faltaba un detalle: «le importas demasiado… más de lo que crees».

Podría habérselo preguntado hoy, pero de alguna forma le rehuía a conocer el significado, por qué no sabía lo que haría de ser verdad.

***-*-* H&H *-*-***

En St. Mungo…

— ¿Qué es lo que Sirius quiere que me digas?

Harry agachó la cabeza; pesaroso. —Te lo diré después.

Las cejas de Hermione se unieron, mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando. —Te escucho.

—En verdad no querrás que lo diga aquí —murmuró mirando a su alrededor, las enfermeras y familiares que pasaban por el lugar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sobre qué es?

Él clavó sus ojos en ella, mirándola de forma tan intensa que la hizo temblar, haciéndole recordar los momentos que habían vivido hacía unas horas apenas. — ¿Harry?

Se acercó enredando su mano en el cabello rizado de su novia. —Más tarde cuando estemos solos —prometió en un susurró a su oído, logrando que una sensación cálida la recorriera erizándole la piel, parpadeó confundida con las mejillas salpicadas de rosa.

— ¿Es sobre…? —calló recordando que no estaban precisamente en un lugar adecuado para hablar de su intimidad.

—Mejor vamos a ver a Tonks, después nos iremos al Ministerio.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos buscando comprender, pero era más que claro que le faltaban piezas y eran las que tenía él. Resopló comprendiendo que no lo sabría hasta después, tocaron en la habitación descubriendo que Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy se encontraban ahí también.

**; * : * ; * : * ; * : H&H : * ; * : * ; * : * ;**

— ¿Sabes de qué me he acordado ahora que te he visto con Teddy? —preguntó Harry al salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose al elevador.

— ¿De qué? —inquirió despistada, el olor a bebé se había quedado impregnado en su abrigo, haciéndola sonreír.

—Señora Potter —murmuró con media voz, sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa que parecía llenar todo su rostro.

Una sensación de calidez y felicidad invadió a Hermione, sus ojos brillaron al mirarlo entre sorprendida e incrédula, la memoria del día que había ido a buscar juguetes para el pequeño Ted la envolvió, un súbito sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas al recordar el bochorno que había pasado, en ese tiempo aún no le confesaba sus sentimientos y ahora estaba disfrutando de tener una relación con él y tal vez podía seguir soñando y convertirse si todos los magos querían en la «Señora Potter».

El corazón le aleteó con un regocijo de emoción. — Como olvidarlo —musitó con una sonrisa cómplice—. Esa señora en verdad quería avergonzarnos.

Entraron al elevador que iba vacío, riendo de aquel momento.

—Quizá tenía la mente abierta, el tercer ojo…

—Ni lo digas, soy capaz de creerlo y eso no sería racional —aseveró con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios.

Harry la envolvió en sus brazos, disfrutando simplemente del momento de tenerla así, porque al llegar al Ministerio las cosas se pondrían serías. Hermione enredó sus dedos en la melena azabache, mientras respiraba el aroma que despedían sus cabellos: shampoo, loción y esa fragancia natural que siempre lo acompañaba la cual ella había aprendido a diferenciar de cualquier otro olor.

En sexto año, en clase de Pociones cuando Slughorn les había mostrado la poción de _Amortentia_, había dejando inconclusa su frase de lo que olía para ella, por vergüenza a descubrirse ante la clase, para todos quedaría claro que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Harry Potter.

—Hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo y el olor de tu cabello, es el último elemento que tiene para mí la _Amortentia_.

Él se desconcertó un momento, para después sonreír de oreja a oreja. — ¿A qué huele mi cabello?

—No sé describirlo con exactitud —mencionó ruborizada, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Harry.

—Mientras no sea algo asqueroso.

— ¡Claro que no! Se supone que debe ser una esencia atrayente ¿recuerdas? —añadió con su tono de sabelotodo que lo hizo reír, echaba de menos eso en sus clases de la carrera. A veces él y Ron no solían dar una, extrañaba las pequeñas ayudas que les daba a regañadientes.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, obligándolos a separarse y a salir, dejando que otras personas lo llenaran.

—Nunca me has dicho a qué huele para ti —señaló Mione, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Mmm no lo sé.

—Deberías saberlo —acusó mientras cruzaban el hall—, más con todos esos regalos que llegan a la casa de tus fans, Romilda Vane estoy segura que no será la última que intentara darte una filtro de amor.

Harry realizó una mueca al recordar toda su correspondencia, afortunadamente Ron había aprendido a no comer nada que fuera dirigido a él, por su propia salud.

—No podría enamorarme de ninguna de ellas, no se por qué insisten, no las conozco y no me conocen verdaderamente… —una oscuridad se posó en sus rostro haciéndolo ver con más años de los que en realidad tenía.

Hermione lamentó haber mencionado aquello, él pareció darse cuenta de la aprensión que abrumaba a su novia, relajó su gesto recordándose que estaba ahí en el presente, el pasado debía quedarse donde estaba.

—Estoy bien, e investigare lo de la _Amortentia_.

—No es necesario…

—Pero quieres saberlo y yo quiero saciar tu curiosidad.

—No debí preguntártelo, creo que eso es algo que sólo tu debes saber.

—Eres mi mejor amiga creo que puedo contarte ese secreto, ya que tu me has confesado el último ingrediente para ti de la poción —aseveró guiñándole un ojo.

—Si —no sonó nada convencida, pero prefirió dejar el tema, mientras sentía como el temor se iba apoderando de su ser, llegando hasta su corazón.

_«¿Y si ninguno de los aromas que él perciba tiene qué ver conmigo?»._

***o*o*o* H&H *o*o*o***

En Sortilegios Weasley, Ginny se entretenía acomodando los productos en los estantes, hasta que llegó a donde se encontraban las pociones de amor.

—Ni siquiera lo consideres —indicó a su espalda Ron, quien había adivinado las intenciones de su hermanita.

—No lo estaba haciendo —reprochó girándose a mirarlo con molestia.

—Si, claro…

—Ron… ¿cómo..?

—Son mis amigos —respondió llevando varias cajas a otro estante.

La pelirroja exhaló lastimosamente, guardó una de las botellas en su abrigo aún sabiendo que no era lo correcto. Realmente toda esa situación la estaba volviendo loca.

—Ahora vuelvo —gritó y salió de la tienda, sintiendo la brisa helada.

_«¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿De verdad usaría eso?»._

—Justamente la pobretona que quería encontrar —siseó Draco con su exquisita sonrisa torcida.

Ginny no podía creer su suerte, ¡vaya día! Torció su rostro en una expresión de total desagrado. Lo último que necesitaba era ser acosada por ese tipo mimado desagradable, lo intentó pasar pero él se impuso.

—Vamos Weasley, ni siquiera me has saludado como merezco, ayer te abalanzaste sobre mi sin pudor y hoy este recibimiento tan frío, eso no esta bien —señaló fingiendo indignación—, mucho menos después de lo noble que fui contigo al dejarte ir con _mi _varita de _mi_ casa sin castigo alguno.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Es mi varita! Ni siquiera me la ganaste en un duelo sólo me la robaste, que ahora tengas esas mañas no me extraña, me importa un bledo si no tienes amigos o qué hacer, sólo déjame en paz —tal vez estaba desquitando su mal humor con él, pero en verdad nunca lo había soportado y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

Draco la tomó del brazo haciendo regresar los pasos que había dado, dejándola frente a él. —Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba pero es algo. Te lo explicare para que entiendas, verás esa que llamas tu varita, esta sellada por mi con un hechizo así que… si me pertenece en igual cantidad que a ti y la puedo inutilizar para que ni una sola chispa salga ella.

Ginevra pasó del enojo al asombro y nuevamente a una furia que la hizo enrojecer. — ¿En verdad piensas que voy a creer eso? ¿Acaso tienes un gusarajo por cerebro? ¡En verdad estás dañado! —se jaloneo con fuerza.

—La que parece tenerlo eres tu, aparte de ser testaruda y una salvaje ¿qué no te enseñaron cómo debe comportarse una bruja sangre pura? Deja de sacudirte como bestia, contrólate estás dando todo un espectáculo.

Ginny sintió que había entrado a la dimensión desconocida. —Pues no lo haría si tu no me sostuvieras contra mi voluntad.

Draco la soltó, notando que ella lo miraba con resentimiento mientras sobaba su brazo. — Vas a tener que empezar a comportarte más ahora que pasaremos «tiempo juntos».

— ¿Qué? —si antes creía que el tipo se había vuelto loco, ahora estaba segura de eso. Malfoy estaba para enviarlo al ala de pacientes mentales de St. Mungo.

—No debemos hablar de esos detalles en la calle, ¿te parece que busquemos un lugar donde podamos tomar algo mientras te pongo al tanto de tus actividades a futuro?

Ginny casi se cae de espalda._ «¿Qué le pasa? ¿En verdad me esta diciendo eso? Primero lo de tiempo juntos y ahora ¿me esta invitando a salir?»._

— ¿Estas bajo un _imperio_?

Draco entornó sus ojos con exasperación. —Weasley, Weasley, eres más piedra de lo que pensé.

—No sé ni qué hago perdiendo mi tiempo contigo —caminó alejándose.

—Realiza un hechizo y comprobaras que no podrás hacerlo —pronunció con suficiencia.

—No lo haré, lo único que quieres es que te lance algún hechizo para después ir a quejarte con tu papi —prorrumpió con las manos en su cintura.

—No seas infantil Weasley, de ti me puedo encargar yo solo.

—Corta el rollo Malfoy, y vete con Parkinson, quizás ella si te haga caso y te consuele por esas pesadillas que tienes por las noches…

Él avanzó furioso, sus ojos se achicaron atravesándola. — ¡Cállate! —gritó sin importar llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí— ¡Harás lo que yo diga o no retirare mi hechizo de tú estúpida varita!

— Mi varita no tiene nada.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo? ¡_Expelliarmus__!_

Ginevra se hizo hacia atrás por autoreflejo, alzó su varita dispuesta a defenderse. — ¡_Protego_! —pero nada ocurrió, apenas y unas chispas rosadas salieron de su punta. El ataque la golpeó haciéndola caer, no había sido demasiado fuerte o ella estaría convertida en papilla contra el escaparate del negocio próximo.

_«No, no es posible.»._

**· * · * · * · * · H&H · * · * · * · * ·**

En el Ministerio, más específicamente en el Despacho del Jefe del Departamento de aurores, Remus cerraba la puerta observando a sus dos visitantes.

— ¿Cómo dejaron a Sirius?

—Pues no muy tranquilo, en cuanto este mejor y sin los efectos de las pociones seguro que se escapara —opinó Harry, conociendo el historial de su padrino para burlar la seguridad y escapar, era lo más probable que sucediera.

—Es demasiado obstinado.

—Lo sé —declaró con una sonrisa conocedora—. Siéntense, ¿quieren un poco de té?

Ambos negaron mientras ocupaban las sillas frente al escritorio, ansiosos por escuchar la información que tenía su ex profesor.

—Bien —estaba claro que debía ir al grano sin más preámbulos—. En la última operación de rastreo de los prófugos, logramos recuperar a una pequeña con vida.

— ¿Una niña? ¿Cómo? ¿Está bien? —inquirió Hermione presurosa, no podía creer la crueldad de esos magos para llevarse incluso a los niños.

— Si, esta bien... en lo que cabe, no ha querido decir mucho.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra? —cuestionó Harry, en su voz se notaba su preocupación— ¿De cuánto es la posibilidad de que sus padres sigan con vida?

—Es alta, estos hombres quieren negociar, será la última opción que consideraremos, hasta ahora estamos rastreando todas las pistas que nos llegan y hay especialista en _Legemerencia_ que esta trabajando con la niña.

—Merlín, me gustaría tratar de conversar con ella —ofreció Mione.

—Por ahora no será posible, ya han llegado algunos de sus familiares y serán los siguientes en verla, por su seguridad la queremos mantener aquí o en su defecto varios agentes estarán cuidando la casa donde se quede.

—Entiendo, tal vez después.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, ahora hay una junta con algunos escuadrones, para analizar pistas y posibles rutas de estos hombres.

—Quiero estar —se levantó de un brinco.

—Lo sé, por eso estaba esperándolos.

**º*· º*·· º*· H&H ·*º ··*º ·*º**

En el Callejón, Malfoy se acercó a Ginevra aún absorta por la impresión de haber perdido ante él, su varita en verdad no le respondía.

—Pero mira qué tenemos aquí —recogió la botella que había caído del abrigo.

La pequeña Weasley reaccionó queriendo arrebatársela de las manos. —Devuélvemela.

Él leyó la etiqueta del frasco, abriendo sus ojos con malicia. — ¿A quién quieres enamorar? ¿A San Potter? —se rió con ganas, burlándose de ella.

—Eres un imbécil —lo empujó rabiosa.

Draco le obsequió una mirada desdeñosa. —Deja de ser una vulgar agresiva, te la devolveré pero debes portarte bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi varita?

—Si quieres que te devuelva esto —agitó la botella frente a sus ojos—, y negociemos lo de tu varita tendrás que acompañarme.

—De ninguna forma iré contigo a ningún lado.

—Como quieras, suerte en conseguir otra varita —comentó guardándose la poción e iniciando su camino—. Seguro que Potter te querrá ayudar cuando se entere de que querías darle esto en las noticias vespertinas de _El Profeta_.

Ginny golpeó con fuerza su pie en la nieve. —Rayos Malfoy, espera.

El Slytherin crispó sus labios en una exquisita sonrisa, llena de victoria. — ¿Si? —se giró fingiendo desinterés.

—Iré contigo, pero te juro…

—Sin amenazas Weasley, los dos podemos salir beneficiados de esto —alzó sus cejas divertido, fase 1 casi completada—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Bien, pero te tendré todo el tiempo vigilado.

—Como quieras, pero si vas a caminar a mi lado tienes que estar más presentable.

Le lanzó un simple hechizo para sacudirle la nieve que había parado en su ropa cuando se había caído. Avanzaron apenas unas calles hasta llegar a un salón de té _Red Moon_, Ginny se dio cuenta que él era conocido por la forma en que los recibieron, caminó hasta la mesa que les había indicado el mesero y se sentó sin más.

—Weasley levántate.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué nunca has salido con un caballero? —concluyó al recordar los tipos con los que había salido— No se ni para qué te pregunto, ¿puedes levantarte?

Ginny soltó un gruñido y se incorporó de mala forma.

—De ahora en adelante cuando estemos juntos en un lugar publico, esperaras hasta que te abra la silla Weasley —manifestó al momento que realiza la acción.

Ella parpadeó confundida, la actitud del hurón en verdad comenzaba a darle miedo. — Quieres dejar de hablar de cuando estemos juntos ¿por qué querría yo gastar mi tiempo contigo?

Ignoró su pregunta y tomó la carta. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Espero que tus gustos y tus modales en la mesa sean mejores que lo que ya he visto de ti.

—Eres odioso.

—Yo tomare un café solo y para la señorita un café escocés…

Ginny quiso desfallecer, en que momento había terminado envuelta en todo ese lío, donde se encontraba en medio de un extraño encuentro con el nefasto de Malfoy. ¿Acaso había cambiado de dimensión? Porque definitivamente quería volver a donde su amor con Harry era posible y ese bizarro momento con el ron botador sólo fuese una horrible pesadilla.

—Esto es lo que harás…

**. · * · . · * H&H * · . · * · .**

Tiempo después en St. Mungo, la tarde había caído. Sirius había despertado hacia un rato; le habían llevado una bandeja de comida pero apestaba.

Y aparte la enfermera que lo atendía era una mujer gruñona, nada atractiva y que se la pasaba amenazándolo, al parecer se la habían otorgado por ser considerado un paciente difícil, pero con eso sólo lo estaban obligando a querer salir más pronto de ese lugar, ya encontraría la forma.

Resopló frustrado y ciertamente aburrido, necesitaba noticias, ponerse al día sobre lo que sucedía en el exterior. Escuchó el clic de la puerta, dirigió su atención a la entrada esperando ver otra ver a esa enfermera cruel, pero era alguien completamente diferente y que no esperaba ver ahí.

—Yannel —el corazón se le agitó en el pecho.

—Vine a ver a Nym —eso no era del todo cierto, pero era una mentira que él creería con facilidad—, y… quise ver cómo estabas.

Se quedó en la puerta, incapaz de acercarse más él; seguía molesta por cómo había terminado con ella y más por haberse arriesgado de esa forma.

—No muerdo, puedes acercarte… claro si quieres —repuso con cuidado, no quería cometer el mismo error con ella, los consejos de su mejor amigo brincaban en su cabeza.

—Eh… no quiero incomodarte.

—No lo haces, estoy aquí solo con las cuatro paredes, comprenderás que incluso para alguien que ha perdido la cabeza como yo… es una tortura.

Cornwell dudo, los nervios la recorrían desenfrenadamente. No podía negar que quería hacerlo y aunque aún se sentía herida, lo que sentía por él ardía intensamente dentro de ella, doblegando su voluntad y todas las ordenes racionales que dictaba su cerebro.

Avanzó hasta la silla cerca de la cama, sonriendo con melancolía al recordar que habían pasado más tiempo en ese lugar que en cualquier otro, parecía que estaban destinados a reunirse en esos cuartos de hospital, pero ahora la situación era distinta, ellos no eran nada en lo que se refería a su vida personal, porque en lo profesional seguía estando bajo sus ordenes.

—Estas más callada que de costumbre, ¿pasó algo en el cuartel? ¿Hay noticias de los prófugos? —trató de enderezarse pero un dolor le atravesó el costado, bufó adolorido llevando su mano a la zona—. ¡En este maldito lugar me van a matar!

—Tranquilo, ¿quieres qué le hable a una enfermera? —se levantó de golpe asustada por el quejido del Merodeador, incapaz de saber si debía tocarlo o no.

— ¡Nooo! No es nada —apretó su mandíbula y exhaló el aire lentamente, dejando que el resquicio de esa espinosa sensación se fuera desvaneciendo.

— ¿En verdad…?

—No —zanjó.

Yan volvió a sentarse, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación sincera que la embargaba. Sin saber cómo tocar el tema de su relación y sin querer seguir en ese silencio lastimoso, comenzó a hablar de lo que acontecía en el mundo mágico.

—Remus esta haciendo un gran trabajo, la búsqueda sigue y no han sucedido más eventos violentos. Por otra parte el Ministerio ha recibido quejas de las familias que ha asistieron a la Gala.

—Era de esperarse con todo lo que esta sucediendo —profirió hosco.

—Kingsley esta buscando estabilizar la situación, ha dado varios mensajes a la población.

—No será suficiente, quieren resultados.

—Y los tendrán, creo que no debí hablarte de esto.

—No, está bien —buscó serenarla, pero al parecer no lo estaba logrando—. Necesitaba un poco de información, estar acostado solamente en este lugar es exasperante... estoy considerando volverme perro y salir corriendo.

—Eso sería peligroso en tu condición —repuso, mirándolo con severidad.

Él chasqueó su lengua, restándole importancia. —He salido de peores —sonrió de forma lobuna, haciendo que ella negara con su cabeza.

—Ese no es el punto.

Sirius la miró largamente, esperando el regañó pero eso no sucedió, en cambio se encontró admirándola. Entendiendo que debía haber pasado más tiempo con ella cuando había tenido oportunidad, llevarla a una cita real, no a encuentros en el hospital que estaban lejos de ser íntimos y románticos, así como hablar menos de los problemas del mundo mágico.

En verdad no servía para las relaciones, lo había echado a perder por segunda vez, claro si no contaba las veces que la había decepcionado, que eran más de las que podía contar con los dedos de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? La verdad Yannel —demandó, resintiendo un poco su tono brusco.

Ella se tensó, su expresión se volvió una mascara de indiferencia. —Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, no creas que vengo a que hablemos de lo que hubo entre nosotros.

_«Soy una tonta, no debí venir.»_

Impulsada por un resorte se incorporó, dispuesta a salir de esa habitación.

—No me permitiste que te explicara, simplemente asumiste erradamente que lo hacía por otra mujer y preferiste correr con Krutov —explotó dejando salir el monstruo de los celos que había estado carcomiéndolo.

—Yo no corrí con Krutov, de cualquier forma tu terminaste conmigo —le gritó con los ojos cristalizados.

— ¡Diablos Yannel!

— ¡Eso me pasa por tonta! ¡Espero que te recuperes, no volveré por aquí de nuevo! — azotó la puerta, quedándose parada afuera de ella, mientras dejaba caer un par de lagrimas.

— ¡Yannel! ¡Rayos, vuelve! —rugió tratando de incorporarse— ¡Maldición!

¿Por qué tenía que haber abierto su bocota? Podría haberle sólo dicho las cosas con calma, pero no…

**(* . ( * . ( * . H&H . * ) . * ) . * )**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place, Hermione se encontraba esperando en la sala, tenía una manta para cubrirse del frío y una buena taza de café. Miraba la televisión, había desistido leer un libro después de que no lograra pasar del mismo párrafo.

Tras la junta, Harry se había unido a un escuadrón de búsqueda y ella se había quedado para analizar los recuerdos que habían logrado obtener de la pequeña con el equipo especializado, había sido un tanto difícil por el trauma que había sufrido, pero era lo más cercano a una pista real que tenían.

Los mensajes de extorsión seguían llegando al Ministerio, inútil había resultado tratar de rastrearlos. Afortunadamente el ministro se mantenía esperanzado en poder darle un resultado positivo a esa situación.

No sabía a qué hora llegaría su novio, pero pensaba esperarlo despierta. No sólo porque quería verlo llegar sano y salvo, también quería enterarse si tenía nueva información. Por otra parte tenían dos conversaciones pendientes: sus pesadillas y el secreto que compartía con Sirius.

No podía negar que se moría de curiosidad por averiguar de que se trataba, sobretodo después de la forma en que se había comportado en St. Mungo. Un cosquilleó la invadió, al recordar todo lo que había vivido con él en esos días, sus mejillas se incendiaron al pensar la forma tan atrevida en que en que él la había tocado, haciéndola alcanzar un pedacito de cielo.

Mione era consciente de que él tenía más experiencia en todo lo que se refería a relaciones, pero no podía evitar ese gusanito de celos que dejaba una sensación de desazón a su paso. ¿Con quién él había estado antes? Ni siquiera quería imaginarse que hubiera sido con Ginevra, la sola idea podía enloquecerla y entristecerla a la vez.

Por el momento sus sentimientos por la pelirroja eran demasiado contradictorios, y después de ese «beso» que le había plantado a su novio no era para menos. Ella siempre había respetado su relación cuando se encontraba con Harry, era lógico que esperara la misma clase de actitud, pero suponía que le tocaba entenderla nuevamente, estaba herida, recelosa y deseosa de recuperarlo.

¡Vaya conflicto!

Hermione exhaló largamente, las quizás empeorarían antes de mejorar.

Su atención volvió a la película que miraba al momento que los actores compartían un beso apasionado.

La chimenea llameó al tiempo que Harry aparecía. Desabrochó su túnica, notando la presencia de ella en la sala.

Los ojos de la castaña volaron de inmediato hacia él, su cansancio era evidente, pero por lo demás estaba bien y agradeció el que así fuera.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —indagó veloz, deseando correr hasta él.

—Pensé que estarías dormida.

Negó sacudiendo su cabeza, rizos rebeldes se movieron alrededor de su rostro. — Preferí esperarte.

Él le brindó una sonrisa cansada, se dejó caer en el sillón, mirando hacia el televisor.

—No hallamos nada, seguiremos buscando por la mañana —informó sobándose el cuello —, Remus me mandó a descansar —tocó su pies, haciéndole cosquillas—. ¿Y a ti?

Aún con una sonrisita, recogió sus pies, protegiéndolos bajo la manta —No pudimos hacer mucho con los recuerdos de la niña, pero siguen tratando.

Él exhaló profusamente, se quito sus lentes aplicando un poco de presión con los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Todo se resolverá con bien.

—Eso espero, vamos a la cama ¿o prefieres la compañía del televisor?

— ¡Claro que no! —deshizo su posición— Además tenemos una platica pendiente ¿recuerdas?

—No… ¿de qué? —preguntó en un bostezo.

—Tu secreto con Sirius —le recordó al oído, logrando que él se despabilara por la oleada de calor que lo recorrió.

—Oh… eso… —tragó saliva con nerviosismo, hundiéndose en el sillón.

—Si eso —se cruzó de brazos, pasando sus ojos por él cómo si fuera rayos "X", en un intento por entender qué era lo que le causaba tanto dilema y vergüenza—. Dijiste que me lo contarías, ni pienses que te dejare ir a dormir sin decírmelo.

—Bien… —pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

Resultados de confesarle lo del _babydoll_: a) todo resultaba catastrófico, b) podía tomarlo bien y quizás… considerar usarlo para él un día, c) lo mandaba dormir a su cuarto y mataba a Sirius por el regalo, d) ninguna de las anteriores.

Después de todo no podía predecir cuál sería la reacción de su novia.

— ¿Y…? —artículo instándolo a hablar.

—Te veo en tu cuarto y hablamos de _eso._

— ¿Seguro?

_«No». _—Si —acotó resignado.

**-.-.-. H&H .-.-.-**

En la Madriguera, Ginevra se encontraba en su cuarto incapaz de dar crédito a lo que había vivido con el arrogante, mimado y sobre todo cretino, manipulador de Draco Malfoy. Se había metido a su vida de forma brusca, violenta y desagradable; pretendiendo controlarla y utilizarla como si fuera una de esas cosas que podía pagar con su dinero.

Se sentó en su cama bufando. — ¡Lo odio, lo odio!

No importaba que él hubiese endulzado la situación tratando de comportarse como un perfecto caballero ingles.

— ¿Salir con él? Definitivamente Voldemort le coció el cerebro… ¡esto es el infierno! — chilló.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, su espalda tocó su mullido colchón, sus ojos se perdieron en el viejo techo.

_«No tienes opción Weasley, podemos hacer esto a mi manera o estoy seguro que más de uno se interesara por saber que la pequeña hija de una de las famosas familias de la resistencia trataba de atrapar de forma sucia al Salvador del mundo mágico y no dejemos de lado el asunto de tu varita. Acepta y te libraras de mi, después del tiempo convenido…»._

—Luna tenía razón, debí haberle dicho a mis padres desde el inicio… —musitó sufrida —pero si se los digo ahora, tendré que decirles lo de la poción multijugos… y lo de la otra poción de amor, pero si lo omito Ron me echara de cabeza por lo que vio, más si notó el faltante… ¿cómo lo pondré de mi lado?

Todo esto se había salido de control.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Aceptar el trato del hurón? ¿Morir en el intento? —gimió llena de frustración, se quedó callada repasando sus posibilidades.

Se sentó de golpe al encontrar una esperanza en todo ese abismo negro. —Buscaré un hechizo que contrarreste el sello de Malfoy... —sus ojos se estrecharon con la dulce promesa de una venganza —y de paso planeare cómo poner en su lugar a ese hurón.

—Ginny ya duérmete —gritó su madre desde el pasillo.

—Si, mamá...

**. * . o . * . o . *. o . * H&H * . o . * . o . * . o . * .**

En el cuarto, Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón cerca de la ventana observando la nieve caer, un pequeño radio amenizaba su espera con suaves notas.

De repente las tonadas de una canción conocida la hicieron enderezarse y mirar hacia el aparato.

_*O children. Forgive us now for what we've done… It started out as a bit of fun. __Here, take these before we run Hawai…_

Potter había estado repasando la forma en qué le confesaría todo, pero por más que trataba el único pensamiento que prevalecía en su mente era Hermione usando esa prenda provocativa para él y lo demás sólo sería un poco de lo que habían vivido en la mañana.

_«Estoy perdido.» _

Aceptó con resignación y una sonrisita culpable, entró a la habitación, notando la expresión ensoñadora de su novia, por un momento no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que puso atención en la música.

— ¿Recuerdas? —murmuró con los ojos nublados.

Él avanzó hacia ella entre las estrofas de la canción, tomó sus manos obligándola a levantarse, la estrechó dejando que sus cuerpos se unieran.

Hermione dejó sus manos en los hombros de su novio, mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Él comenzó a mecerlos suavemente, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la espalda de ella, haciéndole pequeñas caricias.

—Muchas veces quise decirte lo que sentía por ti…

—Lo hubieras hecho, no hubiéramos pasado frío —bromeó coqueto, la sintió sonreír contra su piel, enviándole una sensación de escalofríos por su cuerpo.

—Harry… —se apenó ante la insinuación —dudo que eso hubiera pasado, no con Ron ahí.

—Pero estábamos hablando de cuando estuvimos solos.

—Era difícil pensar en eso con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Lo sé, pero hubiera sido más soportable todo —comentó inundándose de esos recuerdos llenos de oscuridad, ahora que lo pensaba el horrocrux tenía razón al mostrarle esa imagen a Ron, tal vez Voldemort había percibido sus sentimientos por Hermione y los temores de su amigo, sólo los habían confirmado.

—Esa noche que bailamos, fui feliz…

Harry siguió la voz de su novia alejándose de aquel pasado tormentoso. —Voy a empezar a creer que en verdad quieres que vivamos en el Bosque de Dean en una casa de campaña, porque dudo que nos dejen construir.

— ¿Estas diciendo que si te gustaría? —cuestionó divertida y asombrada por esa respuesta tan espontánea y sincera.

—Bueno… ahora ya sabemos cómo sobrellevar las condiciones extremas del lugar.

— ¿Y cómo sería? —nunca había sido muy buena en el arte del coqueteo pero él bien valía el esfuerzo, levantó su rostro batiendo sus pestañas, encontrando sus ojos centellando detrás de sus lentes.

Y mientras los últimos acordes inundaban la habitación, él sonreía ante la clara invitación, sin perder tiempo dejó caer sus labios sobre los de ella, acariciándolos con lentitud disfrutando de su textura y sabor en cada roce, mientras sus manos se perdían en la curva de su cintura.

Hermione sintió como sus rodillas se iban debilitando con el paso de los segundos, el beso se extendió por el lapso de unos segundos haciéndola una masa gelatinosa para cuando él invadió su boca con maestría arrancando un jadeo, sus manos tiraron de los hombros de él, buscando tenerlo más cerca sin ninguna advertencia.

Él sonrió divertido ante el ímpetu de su novia, se separó un instante ante la reticencia de su novia, sólo para volver a besarla desde otro ángulo, saboreando su boca como si se tratara del dulce más delicioso.

Ella zumbó al sentir las manos traviesas de su novio colarse bajó su playera, era sorprendente la manera en que sólo con un beso la hacia sentir fuera de este mundo, su piel se erizó al paso de sus dedos.

—Habría mucho como eso… —soltó cuando sus bocas se alejaron, las respiraciones vacilantes chocaban entre si, con las pupilas inundadas de emociones a flor de piel, que eran incapaces de nombrar.

—Supongo que si podríamos considerar pasar una temporada ahí… —repuso al poco rato, uniendo sus frentes.

Ambos sonrieron, disfrutando del momento.

—Lo de menos sería el lugar… —agregó alejándose ligeramente de ella, encaminándola hacia la cama.

Harry se sentó dejándola frente a él, mientras ella acomodaba sus mechones indomables.

—Me dirás…

—Puedo hacer eso o podemos simplemente seguir en lo que estábamos —tiró de ella por la cintura acercándola, levantó su playera revelando su estómago, cepillo su aliento sobre su piel.

Mione cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior, al sentir los dientes de su novio raspaban su abdomen antes de aliviar la sensación con pequeños besos juguetones que se extendieron hasta llegar a sus costillas, ella echó su cabeza hacía atrás dejando escapar un par de unos ruiditos de aprobación, enterrando sus dedos en la cabeza de él buscando acercarlo.

El buscador bebió con avidez cada extensión de piel que probaba, no bastaba con haberla disfrutado hacia unas horas, el calor se extendió por su cuerpo, aunado a lo enardecido que ya estaba al darle vueltas al asunto de su novia con ese camisón. La tomó del costado, cargándola ligeramente hasta dejarla sobre el colchón para después colocarse sobre ella, dispuesto a seguir con su tarea.

—Harry espera —pidió colocando sus manos en su torso.

El gruñó en respuesta, buscó sus ojos encontrando su rostro sonrosado y su expresión divertida.

—No me distraerás, quedaste en decírmelo.

Él resopló desanimado, recostándose a un lado de ella. — ¿Y si mañana hablamos de eso?

—Harry…

—Bien, bien… pero recuerda que tu insististe.

Se movió interesada, quedando de costado, apoyó su codo en la cama y su cabeza en su palma extendida. Algunas líneas de tensión aparecieron en la frente de Harry, se había tomado un momento para volver a poner en orden sus ideas.

_«¿Por qué no tengo en este momento un trago de la poción __Felix Felicis__, al menos así tendría la seguridad de que esto iba a salir bien.» _

—Eh… —carraspeó sintiendo la presión de la mirada de su novia— ¿recuerdas… ese regalo de navidad que te dio Sirius?

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó de inmediato, desvió sus ojos hacia el diseño del cobertor, demasiado azorada como para seguir mirándolo.

—Tiene que ver con eso…

— ¿Con eso? —preguntó confundida, regresando su mirada a él.

— ¿Quieres qué siga? —indagó dudoso.

—Si —aceptó, ahora más interesada que antes, aunque eso no reducía su incomodidad.

Se removió agarrando valor, cerró sus ojos, encomendándose a los viejos magos, seguro que ellos también habían pasado por una situación así con alguna chica.

—_Quiero vértelo puesto_ —habló tan rápido que en un primer momento la castaña no comprendió, hasta que las palabras se repitieron en su mente, fue entonces que sus mejillas ardieron y sus ojos se abrieron sin comparación.

Harry rodó su rostro para poder ver su reacción, encontrando que no podía descifrar exactamente qué era lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

_«Seguramente creerá que soy un pervertido, que sólo piensa en sexo.» _

Esto era humillante, ya se arreglaría con Sirius por hacerlo pasar por esto.

Hermione deshizo su postura sentándose en la cama, aun procesando la información. Por más que quería decir algo para calmar a su novio que tenía cara de susto y vergüenza, no podía.

Ok, de repente su cuarto se le hacía sofocante. Jamás pensó que tendría que volver a recordar ese pequeño obsequio; de sólo pensar que Sirius lo había escogido pensando en ella —no así en lo estricto—, en ellos, sufría más bochorno. Sería fácil de comprender si fuera únicamente eso, pero eso se trataba de Harry pensando en ella de esa manera y eso la halagaba puesto que no creía que él pudiera encontrarla atractiva con eso, ella se sentirá tonta y expuesta, por Merlín no tenía el gran cuerpo.

Darse cuenta que de repente él la deseaba y quería de esa manera, era un tanto sorprendente y fascinante a la vez, demasiadas emociones contrastantes.

—Her…

Ella lo detuvo, pidiéndole con su mano que callara. —Es que… ¿en verdad…? —pausó sintiendo que ya había pasado por varios colores.

—Se como suena, no quiero que te molestes… es que Sirius, él…. no, bueno yo… —balbuceó incapaz de hilar una sola frase para aclarar, apretó sus labios un tanto molesto. Se sentó manteniendo el espacio entre ellos—. No quiero que pienses que yo… sólo quiero eso de ti —añadió apesadumbrado.

—Harry… —acarició su mejilla, sintiendo su barba incipiente. Él verlo así de apenado la enternecía, para ambos esta conversación era embarazosa, pero no tendría por qué, después de todo eran pareja y debían ser sinceros con lo que se refería a su intimidad.

—Lo siento.

Ella negó y le sonrió con timidez para calmarlo. —Tal vez tengamos que darle una pequeña cucharada a Sirius de su propio juego ¿no crees?

Él frunció y desfrunció su ceño, no esperaba esa clase de reacción, pero era Hermione, la chica madura que siempre le sacaba el mejor partido a todo, al final siempre lo sorprendía. Respiró aliviado, aunque esto lo dejaba un tanto perdido con respeto al camisón. ¿Cuál era su postura? ¿Era un no definitivo o mejor no toquemos el tema?

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió alzando la comisura de sus labios.

—Bien, tengo un par de ideas en mente —se incorporó, caminando hacia el radio.

— ¿Y… no dirás nada del…?

Mione volteó a mirarlo, nuevamente ese color sonrosado estaba en su rostro. —Eh… tal vez.

Harry supo que por esa noche no iba a conseguir sacarle más, era mejor dejar las cosas en ese terreno neutral. Se levantó y fue hacia ella. — ¿No crees qué deberíamos estar en la cama ya?

—Schhh —lo abrazó por el cuello, pegándose a él, mientras lo obligaba a moverse.

Él la complació, estrechándola con suavidad. No había terminado durmiendo en su cuarto, ni tampoco en una escena _hot_, por ahora… pero la puerta estaba abierta y tenían todo el tiempo para cruzarla, hundió su rostro en la melena de rizos.

Hermy prefirió no decir más, aunque aún tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero algo le indicaba que tocar el tema de las pesadillas en ese momento, arruinaría la noche. Sabía que posponerlo no ayudaría, tenía que poder hablarlo con él sin que estropeara las cosas entre ellos.

*º*º*º

**Continuará….**

¿Reviews?¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?

*º*º*º

*Fragmento de O Children de NICK CAVE & THE BAD SEEDS.

**. . .**

**H**ola, nuevamente les ofrecemos una disculpa pero es cierre de semestre en la Universidad, comprenderan que andamos como locas. Bueno a lo importante, hablemos del capítulo, aunque es un poco de transición se ven ciertos avances, no sólo en la relación de Harry y Hermione, si no en la asimilación por parte de los pelirrojos, aunque Ginny se nos desvie del camino un poco pero para eso ya tiene algo en que más pensar con la aparición de Malfoy, le tenemos preparadas muchas cosas. Sirius sigue dando lata y logra que Harry le confiese a Hermione su interés en el camisón ¿qué pasara con eso? jajaja somos malas, pero se vienen cosas interesantes, no todo puede ser bueno.

Queremos leer sus opiniones, sus sugerencias y demás.

**Nuevamente queremos promocionar nuestras otras historias de esta pareja los pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

*****You and I

*****Sentimiento oculto

*****Engaños

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, búsquennos como** Nenasfashion **o** Nenas Walpurgis**.

Y si gustan en facebook hay varios grupos de esta pareja para que se unan y convivan con más chicas Harmony.

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Elvis cochitto:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribir, si Sirius podrá estar moribundo pero no quita el dedo del renglón, es su hobby molestar a los tortolitos xD. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Shi no hime:** Hola, ¿cómo estas? Muchas gracias por escribirnos y darle la oportunidad a esta loca historia, si el ansiado «Te amo» es lo que estamos esperando todas, pero vamos hacía allá cuando menos te lo esperes pasara. Por lo pronto aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**HHr:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, lamentamos la tardanza pero hemos vuelto una vez más, esperamos que te guste este capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Guest:** Hola, ¿cómo te va? Muchas muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, sentimos la demora pero por fin un capítulo nuevo, ojala sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Valery Granger Potter:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer este fic, nos alegra que te siga gustando la historia, Sirius ya tiene la ventaja de haber salido vivo de esa última batalla, pero con Yan le costara arreglar las cosas más cuando él sólo logra empeorarlas. La venganza de Draco contra Ginny es un arma de doble filo veamos a dónde los lleva eso. Harry y Hermione sin duda se pondrán más calientitos tenlo por seguro jaja esto apenas comienza. Ginny avanza un paso y retrocede dos, ya podrás tu leerlo, ojala te guste el capítulo y nos mandes tus comentarios en un review. Saludos.

**Nelshy:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por el apoyo, lamentamos la demora no tenemos remedio pero aquí seguimos, esperamos que el capítulo te guste. Saludos.

**xValiuska:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchisímas gracias por leer este loco fic y por comentarnos, nos alegra que te guste como escribimos, esperamos que el nuevo capítulo te guste y nos dones un review. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por todo el apoyo, si bueno Sirius apoya demasiado esa relación es el principal responsible de que se este dando, los acorralo y empujo a confesarse sus sentimientos. Si ya saltaran al siguiente paso, pero antes pasaran muchas cosas más, por lo pronto ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Nymphadora Tonks Black:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por escribirnos, siempre agradecemos que lo hagas, nos animan tus comentarios. Aquí esta la continuación disfrutala. Saludos.

**Lola:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribirnos, que bien que te guste la historia, aunque tarde aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	22. Problemas

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

_***º*º***__º_

_**Problemas en el paraíso. **_

Algunos días habían pasado, las investigaciones sobre el secuestro de los magos seguían su curso. El Ministerio no había cedido a las presiones de negociar con los criminales, a pesar del malestar y dolor que esto les causaba a los familiares.

Las esperanzas de salvar a los magos y brujas de las garras de esos malhechores seguían siendo alta, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Harry había seguido colaborando con el Departamento de aurores al igual que Hermione y otros grupos de hombres que habían combatido en la resistencia, incluidos la familia Weasley.

La relación entre el trío dorado había mejorado pero estaba lejos de volver a ser lo que había sido en el pasado.

El reinicio de clases estaba muy cerca por lo que verse a diario sería inevitable, tal vez de ello resultara algo positivo aunque Ron no regresara a Grimmauld.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala realizando unos deberes, con todo lo que había pasado se había atrasado con ellos. Harry había salido desde temprano hacia el Ministerio, le había prometido volver para el almuerzo pero para ese momento ya se encontraba retrasado.

Lo más seguro es que se encontrarían en St. Mungo, pues esa tarde daban de alta al quejumbroso y alborotador Merodeador, al cual ya no toleraban los sanadores ni mucho menos a las enfermeras.

Aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera molesta o más bien preocupada, pues él bien podría haberle hecho llegar ya un mensaje. Suspiró y miró nuevamente el reloj en su muñeca, apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—Tengo que concentrarme, él seguramente está bien y yo debo terminar esto —se dijo así misma, se reacomodó dispuesta a seguir con sus tareas.

—Ama, llego esto para usted —anunció el elfo, entregándole un puñado de sobres entre los que estaba un ejemplar de Corazón de bruja con una enorme foto de Harry y ella entrando al hospital.

Resopló molesta, desde que habían ido al Baile no dejaban de salir artículos tontos sobre ellos, especulando toda clase de cosas. No pudo evitar pensar en cuarto año durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando Rita Skeeter los pusiera en el ojo del huracán con sus confesiones.

Secretamente había deseado que la idea sensibilizara a Harry, y lo hiciera pensar en la posibilidad de que ellos fueran más que amigos pero eso no había sucedido. En ese entones él no había tenido ojos para otra que no fuera Cho Chang.

Arrugó su cara en una fea mueca de sólo recordar a la asiática y la forma en que había sufrido en silencio mientras su amigo había estado interesado en ella. Tal vez lo único que le agradaba era que Cho había sentido celos de su amistad con él, lo cual la había hecho recordar la plática que habían tenido hacia unos días donde él le confesó que quizás siempre había sentido algo por ella.

El corazón le revoloteó en el pecho, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, por fin era tangible. Dejó escapar el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron ligeramente en una sonrisa boba.

Regresó su atención a la correspondencia, separándola por el destinatario, sorprendiéndose al encontrar una carta de Viktor y una de Oliver; debían habérsela mandado mientras ella estaba en el Ministerio o en St. Mungo de ahí que las lechuzas no hubieran ido hasta ella.

Ahora recordaba que había quedado de salir con Oliver y que Viktor estaría una temporada en Londres.

—Ya veo que te tiene tan entretenida —manifestó Harry parado detrás de ella, con los ojos clavados en las misivas.

—Harry —dejó caer las cartas, se levantó para recibirlo. Se veía cansado y era lógico, esas noches apenas y había dormido, estaba teniendo nuevamente pesadillas y aún no encontraba la forma de abordar el tema, cada vez que trataba él simplemente la zanjaba — ¿Aún nada?

—No, las pistas que hemos obtenido no parecen conducirnos a nada —exclamó desalentado, dejándose escurrir en el sillón al sentarse.

—Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra —aseguró mortificada.

—Pero así estén en el mismísimo limbo los vamos a encontrar —exclamó con firmeza, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su estómago.

—Iré a ver que sirvan el almuerzo —comentó sonriéndole.

Harry la observó partir no tenía intenciones de levantarse hasta que ella lo llamara pero la curiosidad se hizo presente. Se incorporó y anduvo hasta el escritorio las dos cartas de los magos que la pretendían estaban ahí.

Una sensación de molestia se instaló en su pecho. Vaya insistencia de esos dos, sabía que Hermione era su amiga pero ellos no querían esa clase de cariño, aspiraban a algo más y eso le caía como piedra en el estómago.

Celos, era la palabra que describía con exactitud su sentir pues sabía que ella pasaría tiempo con ellos.

No tendría que sentirse así, era absurdo. Él estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Hermione y ni siquiera debería estar dándole vueltas a eso. No estaba pensando con claridad, probablemente por la falta de sueño aunado al estrés por el que estaba pasando; habían sido días difíciles.

Se llevó una mano a su frente, cerró sus ojos por un momento. Un sonido proveniente de la chimenea, lo obligó girarse.

—Eh... hola —saludó Ron, sacudiéndose las cenizas.

—Hola... —murmuró desconcertado por su presencia, él no había estado en la mansión desde lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y no deseaba pensar que ahora sólo regresaba por sus cosas.

—La comida está servida — su voz fue perdiendo potencia al ver a su amigo—. Ron.

—Yo... sólo necesito algo que está en mi cuarto —anunció después de unos tensos segundos.

— ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, yo...

—Acompáñanos —pidió Harry.

El pelirrojo pasó su mirada de uno a otro, era tan confuso lo que sentía por ellos, por momentos sólo quería alejarse y no volver a verlos.

«Son tus amigos.»

La cantarina voz de Luna sonó tan clara para él, como si estuviera ahí a su lado.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Lunita se encontraba meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás afuera de las Tres Escobas, comenzó a tararear un villancico que cantaban a unos metros de distancia de ella. Ron la observó desde lejos, iba tarde y lo sabía, pero aún así se detuvo. Ella lucía inofensiva y extraña, con su cabello rubio suelto y rizado de algunas puntas, una diadema mantenía despejado su curioso rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con esa chispa especial que sólo podía ser de ella.

Algunos chicos ex Ravenclaw pasaron a su lado, entre ellos Michael Corner, pero únicamente Eddie Carmichael le brindó un tímido saludo que ella respondió con una gran sonrisa, deseándole un feliz año.

Así era Luna, tenía un carácter envidiable y una forma de ver la vida que ya quisiera tener él en esos tiempos, porque ahora no se consideraba la persona más feliz, ni animada. Retomó su paso, estaba por llegar con ella cuando fue interceptado por un grupo de chicas que aún se encontraban en Hogwarts y eran visiblemente influenciables por las publicaciones de las revistas del corazón donde él había estado.

Nunca la fama le había parecido tan desquiciante como en esos días, no era la clase de atención que deseaba tener, no cuando todo giraba alrededor de su vida amorosa. Incluso habían colocado fotos suyas de cuando había sido novio de Lavender y alguna clandestina del día del Baile en cuarto año.

Su madre sin duda estaba molesta, aunque la había visto guardar las revistas y las bromas por parte de sus hermanos no paraban. Las chicas por fin de unos minutos se fueron, despidiéndose de él con sus sonrisas excesivas, mandándole besos.

Bochornoso.

No podía ser un icono de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y esperar no pagar el precio. Ahora enserio comprendía porque Harry detestaba a veces tanta atención.

Retomó su paso, con una disculpa implícita en la expresión de su rostro, llegó hasta la rubia que lo miraba divertida.

—No quería hacerte esperar, pero…

—No te preocupes.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —cuestionó al ver que ella no apartaba la mirada de sus mejillas y sus labios se arrugaban como si estuviera conteniendo una risa.

—Tienes besos pintados.

— ¿Qué? —se llevó una mano al rostro, eso había sido el resultado de su encuentro con esas odiosas chicas, no sólo lo habían babeado si no que lo habían marcado. Se talló el rostro con irritación.

—Toma —dijo sacando un pañuelo de papel de su bolsa.

—Eh, gracias.

— ¿Quieres qué entremos? —cuestionó señalando la puerta del local.

— No sé, ¿quieres otro lugar? —dijo echando hacia el frente sus hombros al hundir sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— El que te agrade estará bien para mí.

—Lo tengo, ya sé a dónde quiero ir… —lo tomó de la mano sin aviso y lo jaló encaminándose con paso saltarín a una tienda.

— ¿Honeydukes? —preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

— ¿No quieres entrar?

—Si, si es lo que quieres.

El lugar estaba lleno de pequeños, Ron abrió el paso para Luna.

— ¿Quieres ranas de chocolate? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, él asintió aún sin entender porqué había escogido aquel lugar—. Si quieres puedes ayudarme a buscar otros dulces.

Ron anduvo de un lado a otro, tomando uno que otro dulce, ya comenzaba a hacérsele agua la boca. Se unió a Luna para pagar, observando el pequeño cargamento de golosinas, no podía pensar que ella se comiera todo eso, estaba conociendo facetas de la rubia que no había imaginado, quién pensaría que tenía una debilidad por lo dulce. Él colocó lo que llevaba sobre el mostrador.

La vio revolver el interior de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba, seguramente buscando dinero.

—Eh… Luna, yo pagaré. ¿Recuerdas que dije que invitaría? — espetó, tomando su mano para evitar que siguiera revolviendo su bolso.

—Tendrán todo un festín.

—Schhh acaba de revelar mi plan —susurró Luna con una sonrisilla, ladeando sus ojos hacía el pelirrojo.

—Oh… por mi desliz les daré un pequeño descuento —concedió la mujer.

—Gracias, es muy amable.

Salieron del lugar, resintiendo un poco el frío tiempo.

—Entonces ¿dónde tendremos un festín?

—Por allá, la señora Kipss debe ser experta en _Legemerancia._

— ¿Crees? —cuestionó incrédulo, siguiéndole el juego.

— Tal vez por eso sabe que dulces inventar, lee la mente de los niños —hizo un gesto de concentración para después sonreír— Sería un gran artículo para _El Quisquilloso_.

—Nunca lo había pensado así, supongo que puede tener algo de cierto, aunque pensar que alguna vez la señora Kipss entró a mi mente me revuelve el estómago.

— ¿No pensabas en dulces?

—Mmm… —la cara de Ron se volvió roja— la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces pensaba en otras cosas —contestó apresurado, deseando cambiar la dirección de su conversación fue entonces que se percató que se dirigían a la salida del pueblo—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la Casa de los gritos —dijo con soltura.

Ron la miró con los ojos desorbitados. — ¿Ahí?

—Quiero tomarle unas fotos.

—Eh…

— ¿Te da miedo?

—No —denegó rotundo—, por favor sólo es una vieja casa.

—Eso creí.

Anduvieron hasta el lugar, cruzaron las viejas vallas que rodeaban el terreno. Ron no pudo evitar pensar en aquella vez que había estado en aquel lugar cuando Sirius Black había aparecido, lesionándolo.

—Estás serio, ¿no esperabas esto?

—No, no es eso… —la ayudó a pasar por un espacio medio abierto entre las tablas rotas. Una nube de polvo se levantó impidiéndoles ver con claridad, haciendo que tosieran ligeramente—. Vamos por acá —indicó, al observar que parecía más sólido y menos escabroso y sucio.

Luna limpió con un hechizo un sillón algo mullido que con suerte era servible de momento, colocó una pequeña manta que sacó de su bolso, para después colocar el montón de dulces sobre un pañuelo.

Se sentó con los pies cruzados, señalándole a Ron el lugar frente a ella. Abrió el paquete de Grageas, tomó una y se la ofreció. Él abrió la boca para ella ligeramente incómodo.

— ¿De qué sabor te tocó?

—Café, hay que tener cuidado con ellas, no queremos comer una moco o algo parecido —le dijo mirándolas con desconfianza.

—Esa es la gracia de las grageas, que no sabes lo que te tocara.

—Si, bueno… pero a veces suele ser desagradable —dijo frunciendo su gesto.

—Lo sé —se llevó una a la boca— cereza.

—Tienes suerte —escogió otra, realizando una mueca— sardina.

—Intenta con otra —sugirió—. ¿Has visto a Hermione y Harry?

—Si.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

—Mmmm bien.

—No parece.

—A veces no me siento bien estando con ellos.

— ¿Has hablado ya con ellos de eso?

—No, han pasado muchas cosas, Sirius en el hospital, Nymphadora también, lo que sucede en el mundo mágico con los prófugos pidiendo rescates. Remus sacando la cara por el Cuartel de aurores, las rondas con los escuadrones…

—No quieres hacerlo —comentó al notar la formar en que evadía una respuesta directa —, me has dicho las razones por las que no has podido.

Ronald se removió incomodó, chasqueando su lengua.

—Son tus amigos.

—Si, eso son… —resopló en tono bajo, evitando mirarla— es lo que he estado escuchando últimamente y lo sé.

—Será más fácil si lo conversan y son sinceros —espetó, colocando otra gragea en los labios de Ron, logrando suavizar la tensión que él comenzaba a mostrar.

—Chocolate —divulgó aún clavado en las palabras de la chica.

— ¿Ves? no todas son tan malas, a veces es bueno arriesgarse.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —preguntó curioso.

Luna levantó su mirada sorprendida por la pregunta, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo a la par que su corazón daba un pequeño brinco. —Si.

— ¿Y fue bueno? ¿Fuiste correspondida? —agregó intrigado por su primera respuesta, las palabras de Neville no lo habían abandonado del todo, seguían rondando en su mente.

—Eh… aún no lo sé, no se lo he confesado —comunicó atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Si se lo digo, tal vez sólo complique su vida.

—Ahora ¿quién es la que da excusas?

—No será así siempre.

Las cejas de Ron se encontraron, ligeramente confundido por la ambigüedad de aquellas palabras. Las chicas en verdad eran complicadas, por qué no sólo decían las cosas de forma clara.

—Prueba esta —sugirió dándole otra.

—Frutillas —repuso, observando a la rubia, ella no había dado indicio de querer seguir hablando de su vida amorosa y él sabía que con lo extraña que era su amiga quizás no conseguiría nada más que revolverse con sus respuestas—. ¿Has salido con Ginny, no?

—Si, ella está mejor… ahora que tiene algo más en que pensar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Luna notó su indiscreción, apretó sus labios evitando decir algo más, como mencionar el apellido Malfoy.

—Los deberes del colegio.

—Odiaba hacerlos y sigo haciéndolo, tengo que hacer los de la Academia pero no he tenido cabeza.

—Deberías hacerlos.

— Ya lo arreglaré —murmuró despreocupado—, ¿has pensado en lo qué quieres hacer después de Hogwarts?

—Tal vez siga con mi padre en El Quisquilloso o estudie algo referente a las criaturas como Bióloga. Rolf me ha contado algunas cosas interesantes de esa profesión.

— ¿Quién es Rolf?

—Es el nieto de Newt Scamander, autor de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, compra _El Quisquilloso_, me contó que iría con su abuelo a investigar las babosas de fuego en la selva tropical brasileña.

—Mmm, has platicado mucho con él —murmuró con desagrado.

—Nos llevamos bien, hemos salido a Hallow un par de veces, incluso ha ido Neville — explicó mientras comía un diablillo de pimienta.

Ron se percató de que Luna ya no era aquella chica rara que no tenía amigos, la gente a su alrededor había cambiado su perspectiva sobre ella después de la batalla y no estaba demás que ella hubiera crecido un poco.

Él sabía bien que había debajo de aquellas capas de ropa extravagante y sabía que era algo que sin duda llama la atención de los chicos.

—Las migas fritas no saben mal…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

—Ron, Ron —llamó Harry sacudiéndolo ligeramente del hombro, logrando sacarlo de su estupor.

—Bien, almorzaré —aceptó, salió de la sala dirigiéndose al baño sencillo que se encontraba cerca.

Hermione pidió a los elfos que pusieran un tercer plato y se sentaron en sus lugares como en los viejos tiempos, Ron estaba al lado de Harry, y ella frente a ellos.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en Sortilegios? —preguntó, queriendo evitar el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa.

—Bien, en las vacaciones siempre se venden bien los productos, ya sabes todos quieren llevar su dotación a Hogwarts —expuso mucho más relajado, disfrutando de la comida.

—No deberían llevarlos —repuso Hermione frunciendo su ceño, dejando que su rectitud saliera a flote. Aún recordaba la cantidad de objetos que había decomisado cuando eran Prefectos.

—No es tan malo, además sin ellos sería como estar con Umbridge —opinó Harry, desviando su mirada a la cicatriz que quedaba en su mano.

—Cierto, con Flich es suficiente —agregó Ron.

Ella los miró poco convencida, definitivamente nada sería como ese año. —McGonagall es distinta, sus reglas son justas.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas, su amiga no cambiaría nunca, así era ella y por ello era que ambos sentían aquellos sentimientos.

Ron echó de menos escuchar algún comentario de Black apoyándolos, al final el hombre seguía teniendo un espíritu de Merodeador. — ¿Hoy saldrá Sirius del hospital?

—Si, ya no lo aguantan los sanadores —profirió Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

—Es porque no sabe lo que es guardar reposo —añadió Mione.

—Escuche que intentó entrar a las habitaciones de los presos —repuso Ron, interesado por saber los detalles, ya quería oír la historia cuando la dijera Sirius de propia voz.

—Eso le causo muchos problemas con Remus y con el hospital, tuvieron que cambiar a los hombres de habitaciones, sólo cierto personal tendría acceso a ellos y ninguno de ellos con Sirius, mucho menos las enfermeras.

Ronald soltó una risa. —No cambia.

—No puedo creer que haya terminado con Yannel —repuso Hermione.

—Ni yo —dijo Harry, al recordar a la mujer. Incluso creía que había sufrido un tipo de enamoramiento platónico cuando ella le había enseñado a bailar y bueno no estaba de más decir que era bastante tenaz como para decirle sus verdades a su padrino algo que no cualquiera se atrevía. Tal vez eso era lo que había causado su separación, en realidad Sirius no había querido hablar del tema y Remus, apenas había dicho algo al respecto.

Y con Yan apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras en el cuartel, pero todo había sido sobre la situación de los prófugos.

—Yo no lo hubiera hecho, Charlie la conoció en las guardias nocturnas, ni siquiera me creía cuando le dije que había estado con Sirius.

— ¿Charlie no ha regresado a la reserva? —preguntó con curiosidad Hermione. No quería sumar dos más dos, pero las cosas podían pasar, no sabía cómo tomaría Sirius que ellos dos se volvieran amigos y salieran aunque fuese sin segundas intenciones. En el fondo mantenía la esperanza de que el Merodeador si sintiera algo profundo por la aurora, pero con él no se sabía más porque había vuelto a sus andadas.

—En unos días, mi mamá ya comienza a ponerse melancólica porque todos regresaran a sus casas.

—Es comprensible.

—Si bueno, no es tan malo —prorrumpió con una mueca.

El resto de la comida transcurrió con una ligera platica, finalmente Hermione se levantó para llevar los platos y ayudarle un poco a los elfos.

— ¿Has sabido algo de lo que pasó en el interrogatorio del cabecilla? —cuestionó el pelirrojo poniéndose más serio mientras salían del comedor.

—No, apenas unos detalles sueltos.

—Pensé que te dejarían estar.

— ¡Que va! —refunfuñó— Remus no me dejó.

— ¡Vaya que es duro a veces! —se pasó la mano por sus cabellos rojos— Supongo que te veré después —caminó hacia la escalera dispuesto a ir a su cuarto por aquello que lo había hecho ir a ese lugar en primer lugar, pero se detuvo obligado por la propia conciencia—. En un tiempo quizás podamos hablar de lo que pasó, sólo no te atrevas a romperle el corazón como lo hiciste con mi hermana.

Harry se quedó callado, la seriedad había bañado su rostro. Observó partir a Ron con una mezcla de emociones en su pecho. No era nada sencilla la situación por la que atravesaban, pero en ese momento más que nunca creyó que su amistad encontraría el camino para volver a unirlos.

El distanciamiento que existía entre ellos no sería para siempre.

— ¿Y Ron?

Él se giró sonriendo tenuemente. —En su cuarto.

— ¿Crees que regrese?

—Eso espero.

Caminó hacia ella, entrelazando sus manos como en otras ocasiones, apoyándose en ella. No, él no le rompería el corazón a ella, tal vez en el pasado lo había hecho indirectamente, pero no ahora.

Se había propuesto hacerla feliz y eso haría. ¡Por Merlín que lo haría!

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ H&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Ronald ingresó a su cuarto con un deje de melancolía, todo estaba tal como lo había dejado la última vez que había estado ahí. Se tomó un minuto para contemplarlo, en el fondo echaba de menos el lugar, pero por ahora sentía que no podía estar ahí.

La foto de los tres juntos en Hogwarts seguía sobre su escritorio, recordándole lo que alguna vez habían sido, los buenos y malos momentos que habían compartido.

Meditabundo, se encaminó hacia su closet, seguramente los elfos ya habían lavado su ropa, colocándola en su lugar. Esperaba que no hubieran tirado la estola de Luna, buscó por todos lados hasta que la encontró doblada.

La tomó estirándola, la mancha de sangre había desaparecido por completo.

La imagen de Luna se formó en su mente, luciendo su vestido turquesa, sus hombros ligeramente descubiertos, la pashmina enredada alrededor de sus brazos cubriendo parte de su espalda. Dos aberturas mostraban y ocultaban alternativamente sus piernas. Su cabello estaba suelto simplemente adornado con una peineta nacarada que liberaba su rostro, dejando ver el suave brillo rosa en sus labios y una sombra apenas marcada en azul oscuro que resaltaba sin duda alguna la luminosidad en aquellas orbes siempre sonrientes.

—Se veía tan linda, y yo sólo pensando en Hermione y Harry.

Una sensación de malestar se colocó en su corazón, en verdad había sido todo un troll con todos esa noche, se había comportado como lo haría un Slytherin. Tomó una mochila y echó un poco de ropa, algunos de sus libros y al final con cuidado colocó la tela, no quería maltratarla.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la primera planta, usaría la red flu nuevamente. Se asomó en la sala sus amigos se encontraban hablando con las manos unidas, ese simple gesto le causó un latigazo de dolor que fue menguando con el paso de los minutos; pudo apartar la mirada y evitar ser masoquista pero prefirió enfrentarlo, esa era después de todo la realidad.

Tal vez parecía ridículo puesto que no era la primera vez que los veía tomados de la mano, no debía ser aquel cuadro tan pasmoso para él, pero lo era, por lo que ahora implicaba una complicidad y un sentimiento mayor.

En verdad se querían, ¿cómo es qué antes no se había dado cuenta? Si todas las señales habían estado frente a sus ojos. Había estado más ciego que una lombriz de tierra.

Al verlo los chicos se soltaron de las manos apenados.

—Me voy, los veré después —se encaminó hacia la chimenea, tomó los polvos y dijo claramente la dirección.

***'*'*' H&H '*'*'***

Remus atravesó la puerta del Departamento de aurores consternado, miró a los hombres que se encontraban esperándolo con expresiones adustas. Se encontraba en el hospital con Nymphadora, cuando había recibido el mensaje de que debía ir cuanto antes al Ministerio.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó demandante.

—Henry Hook fue encontrado muerto cerca de Dorset, en el municipio de *Millburn y también los señores Hadfield en Mainhead.

La boca se le secó a Remus, el calor escapó de su rostro dejando pálido como un fantasma.

—Quiero los detalles —dijo por fin, obligándose a reaccionas pues todos se encontraban esperando por sus órdenes—. ¿Acordonaron la zona? ¿Evitaron que la información se filtrara? ¿Le han avisado a las familias? —soltó las preguntas de golpe, caminando hacia un escritorio.

—Aquí está la información que hemos logrado recopilar —señaló Krutov entregándole un pergamino y un par de imágenes.

—La zona fue cercada, los agentes del Ministerio se encuentran limpiando el lugar — acotó Peter Dawson, el más viejo del equipo.

— ¿Hubo testigos?

—Si, ya están siendo interrogados.

—Por todos los magos… —exclamó horrorizado, al revisar la información, era claro por la clase de heridas que poseían los cuerpos que habían sido torturados con maldiciones antes de matarlos con un _Avada._

Dawson carraspeó como si deseara evitar devolver el estómago, que era lo que habían hecho otros aurores al ver la escena del crimen. —Los familiares ya fueron informados, se comenzara el proceso para entregar los cuerpos.

—Bien —profirió con un mal sabor de boca—, querrán respuestas y culpables, debemos concluir esto cuando antes, no debemos permitir que haya más víctimas.

—Tal vez si el Ministro accediera a negociar con ellos, podríamos tenderles una trampa —intervino Morzov.

—No lo hará, no podemos permitir que más criminales salgan y se unan a estos magos, eso sólo complicaría la situación en la que nos encontramos —manifestó Remus, alzando la mirada de los documentos—. ¿Él ya está enterado?

—No, se encuentra en un evento de recaudación de fondos —comunicó Piett.

—Ya he trazado en un mapa las zonas donde se dieron los ataques, donde fueron encontrados los cuerpos, así como las guaridas que hemos descubierto y las pistas sueltas —comunicó Yannel, atrayendo la atención de los hombres.

—Quiero verlo —se levantó caminando a la mesa dónde se encontraba el plano—. Desplazaremos hombres aquí, aquí y en esta zona.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:. H&H .:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ginny se encontraba en casa de Luna, Malfoy le había enviado una nota con su halcón informándole que hoy se reunirían.

— ¡Lo detesto! Espera que yo acuda a él cada que me ordena, no soy un perro y mucho menos un elfo —bufó andando por toda la habitación.

—Tranquilízate, terminaras haciendo un hoyo en el suelo. Parece que estas poseída por el toro de fuego…

—Claro que lo estoy, tú también lo estarías —se llevó las manos a su cabello.

—No lo creo, no es tan malo.

—Lo es, no encuentro un maldito hechizo que rompa el estúpido sello en mi varita y estoy obligada a ver a ese, porque no soy capaz de decirle a mis padres lo que pasó.

—Es porque has estado haciendo todo mal, te lo dije.

—Bien, bien… no me regañes —pidió, dejando caer sus hombros—. ¡Estoy al límite, todo está mal! Harry, mi varita, el tonto de pelo lambido de Malfoy…

— ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?

—Luna —chilló frustrada—, ¿escuchaste al menos algo de lo que dije?

—Todo.

—Bien, ¿el chocolate me ayudara?

—Mmm no, pero sabe rico —repuso con una gran sonrisa—. Necesitas un momento para dejar de quejarte por todo.

—Lo siento.

—Encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto.

— ¿Cómo? No le veo fin, ¿crees que podamos lanzar a Malfoy al Tamesis?

—No.

—Bien, estoy frita —dijo resignada, caminó hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba un reloj, necesitaba saber la hora para llegar a su «cita» con el rubio de bote, estaba en eso, cuando sus ojos se toparon con una fotos que la hicieron abrir su boca desmesuradamente —. ¿Cuándo pasó esto Luna? —tomó una dónde su hermano se encontraba sonriendo al lado de su amiga que tenía una mueca en su rostro. Se giró encontrando a Luna con una sonrisita misteriosa y las mejillas arreboleadas — ¡Dime!

—Hace unos días, sólo fuimos por unos dulces.

— ¿Sólo? —preguntó con sarcasmo— Pues ¿qué querías que pasara? —agregó sentándose a su lado.

— ¿No se te hace tarde para ver a Malfoy?

Ginny resopló divertida. —Que espere, quiero los detalles, sabía que te gustaba mi hermano aunque no lo admitieras…

**:·:·:·:· H&H ·:·:·:·:**

Harry y Hermione observaron partir a su amigo, seguía sin sentirse bien verlo irse.

—Iré a mi cuarto.

—Espera, quiero que hablemos —pidió, sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablar pero nunca lo sería.

Él asintió, avanzó hasta el sillón esperando que ella lo acompañara pero no lo hizo y por la falta de alegría en su rostro sabía que era algo que le angustiaba.

—Es sobre lo que ha pasado estas noches, sobre tus pesadillas… —su voz sonaba compungida.

Potter se quedó tan callado como una tumba, la tensión era visible y palpable. —Dormiré en mi cuarto —aseveró cómo si con esa medida se resolviera todo. Se levantó dispuesto a dar por terminada su conversación.

—No es por eso —dijo deteniéndolo, tomándolo del brazo—. Estoy preocupada, quiero ayudarte.

—Estoy bien —dijo serio, separándose de su agarre, dándole la espalda.

—No es verdad.

—Tomaré una poción…

—Eso sólo es una solución a corto plazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¡No puedo controlar lo que pasa en mi subconsciente, al menos ahora sé que nadie que muera en mis pesadillas, lo hará en realidad! —explotó, había estado tragándose aquello por meses y ciertamente no podía más— ¿Sabes el alivio que siento al saber eso? ¡Despertar y saber que nada ocurrió, que tu estas bien, Sirius, Ron…!

—Harry, no eres el único, tal vez mis pesadillas no se hacen realidad pero se lo que es tener ese miedo. ¿Cómo crees qué me sentía cuando pensé que estabas muerto durante la batalla?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque estaba intentando acabar con Voldemort, sin saber quién y cuántos habían muerto o estaban desaparecidos… y Merlín sabrá que más, mientras tú te besabas con Ron —en cuanto terminó de decir eso, supo la clase de barrabasada que había dicho—. Hermione…

Esas palabras habían sido como el azote de un látigo, un ramalazo de dolor y decepción la atravesó. — ¿Eso es lo qué piensas? ¡Eres muy injusto! —arremetió con los ojos llorosos, pasándolo de largo.

— ¡Hermione no quise decir eso! —gritó, sintiéndose un reverendo estúpido— ¡Rayos! —aventó los muebles a su paso, yendo tras ella.

**(* . * . * . H&H . * . * . *)**

Ginevra se encaminaba hacía la dirección que le había mandado el hurón, se encontraba de mejor humor después de lo que Luna le contara, aunque sinceramente era un poco extraño. Siempre que hablaba de Ron en ese aspecto le pasaba lo mismo, cómo cuando lo había hecho con Hermione, aunque claro todo eso había sido un engaño, que tonta había sido; debía haber sido más intuitiva.

El carruaje se detuvo, el cochero le indicó que habían llegado. Ginny por primera vez en todo ese rato se sintió nerviosa, se bajó con la mirada fija en el edificio, blanco y antiguo.

—Ni siquiera estoy vestida para esta clase de lugar, ¡Maldito, Malfoy! —rumió, mirándose a sí misma.

—Esa boquita Weasley —reprendió Draco, descendiendo por la escalinata con un traje beige y una túnica a juego, haciéndolo ver arrasadoramente guapo.

Ginny descubrió con sorpresa que los colores claros combinaban con él tanto como los oscuros con los que siempre lo veía.

—Llegas tarde —agregó, dando una vuelta alrededor de ella.

Ella sacudió su cabeza desaturdiéndose, recordándose ante quién se encontraba y para nada le agradó la forma en que sus ojos grises la recorrían, logrando ponerla más nerviosa.

—Pues no estoy a tu disposición, ¿se puede saber qué haces? —barbotó cruzándose de brazos, poniendo la mirada más enfurruñada que tenía.

—Perfecta —pronunció con una sonrisa torcida.

Ginny alzó una ceja sin comprender, pensaba que el montaría todo un espectáculo por su vestuario de segunda mano pero parecía extrañamente satisfecho, lo que la hacía sentirse insegura por lo que vendría.

—Es un halago Weasley, ahora es cuando me agradeces.

—Idiota.

Draco rió entre dientes. —Esto será interesante, el juego comienza y recuerda ahí dentro para todo el mundo seremos «cercanos» ¿o prefieres «novios»?

Una mueca de horror se posó en la cara pecosa. —Que más quisieras… tú y yo nunca seremos «cercanos» ni mucho menos «novios» —aclaró irritada—. Terminemos con de una vez, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero te recuerdo que…

—Sin amenazas —gruñó, estirando su brazo hacia ella de forma cortes.

Ginny rodó sus ojos, aceptó su gesto galante y juntos comenzaron a subir la escalera de mármol.

—Es una reunión para recaudar fondos para las distintas organizaciones de ayuda social, se subastarán algunos objetos, estará amenizada por un grupo de cuerdas.

— ¿Y entonces qué es lo que tú haces aquí? No creo que tu ego y egoísmo te permitan preocuparte por los demás.

—Muy graciosa, tú no sabes nada de mí y compórtate, recuerda que estas enamorada de mí…

A Ginny se le escapó una risa. — ¿Enamorada de ti? Por Morgana ni en un millón de años, preferiría morir.

—Sí, claro. He visto cómo te me quedas viendo y sé que te gustaron mis besos ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó en mi cuarto? —contraatacó, logrando que la expresión burlona de Ginny se extinguiera, dando paso a un súbito sonrojo. Ahora fue su turno para reír satisfecho.

—No fue así, tú sólo me provocas asco.

—Ya Weasley acéptalo, lo que digas ahora está de más.

Ginevra gruño frustrada. —Eres despreciable.

—Adorable —corrigió de forma distraída, preparándose para lo que sería su entrada triunfal.

Ella no pudo responder, pues su atención se vio dirigida a la multitud de magos y brujas que tenían la mirada puesta en ellos, mientras cuchicheaban.

—Todos nos miran —murmuró sintiéndose ligeramente cohibida, los ojos principalmente de las chicas jóvenes parecían clavarse como alfileres en su cuerpo. En verdad era molesto y poco considerado de su parte, y decía Malfoy que ella no tenía educación pues por muy pomposos y elegantes, ella estaba muy por arriba de ellos.

Ni siquiera cuando había sido la novia de Harry, durante el colegio se había sentido tan escudilladla y apuñalada. Y vaya que muchas habían deseado estar en su lugar, pero esto que estaba viviendo con Malfoy, comenzaba a intimidarla.

—Lo sé, te acostumbraras… —la obligó a seguir, caminaron a lo largo del salón dirigiéndose al fondo, donde se encontraban un par de mesas adecuadamente arregladas para el evento.

Draco pronto se dio cuenta que su pareja se encontraba temblando, se rió para sus adentros pues se suponía que iba en compañía de una Gryffindor y en ese momento no parecía muy valiente que digamos, aunque la comprendía esas personas podían ser de lo peor cuando se lo proponían, si no lo sabía bien él y su familia a los que les habían dado la espalda cuando su suerte había cambiado.

Era un mundo de apariencias e hipocresías, en el que él se sabía mover bastante bien.

Su plan original con Weasley había sufrido ciertos cambios, después de su primera reunión; comentarios de personas que los habían visto juntos tomando un café, habían llegado a los oídos de sus amigos y sus padres, por supuesto ellos habían creído que sólo se trataban de habladurías, nadie creería que aquello pudiera ser verdad y en parte tenían razón, aquello era una farsa que podía resultar más que interesante y estaba a punto de descubrirlo cuán provechosa podía ser.

—Has que sea creíble y ganaras el contrahechizo para tu varita —denotó a unos pasos de reunirse con sus amigos.

Blaise y Theodore se encontraban charlando amenamente, bebiendo una copa de licor de hadas, pero nadie los había preparado para lo que estaban a punto de vivir.

—No puede ser —dijo sorprendido Nott, al ladear su rostro y toparse con aquella visión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Alguna chica guapa? —inquirió despistado, pero al no obtener respuesta miró en aquella dirección quedándose estupefacto.

—Negro no seas guarro, cierra la boca y endereza tu copa —indicó Draco, disfrutando como nunca de aquel momento, lo pondría en un pensadero para poder revivirlo una y otra vez. Ginny olvido por un momento la presión que estaba sintiendo al ver al Slytherin, incluso se atrevió a reír ligeramente por lo gracioso de la situación.

—Negro compórtate —Theo se hizo un paso hacia atrás para evitar que el líquido que derramaba Blaise manchara su calzado. Finalmente el susodicho se recompuso, corrigiendo su desliz.

—Seguro recuerdas a Zabinni y a Nott.

—Si, al menos ahora sé que no todos son tan refinados y con buenos modales Ma- Draco —comentó divertida.

—Hay sus excepciones —agregó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Zabinni soltó un ruido de molestia, no le agradaba ser el centro de burlas de nadie y menos en presencia de la pelirroja. — ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?

—Puedes preguntarle a tu amiguito cuando termines de limpiarte.

—Blaise, hoy tu mente esta lenta, eso no te hace quedar bien —molestó esbozando una sonrisa viperina. —Ginevra y yo estamos saliendo —coronó su afirmación, depositando un beso en la sien de la chica, el aroma de flores se coló en su nariz sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Ginny se tensó al sentir aquellos finos labios sobre su piel, un extraño cosquilleo se expandió por esa zona agitando su pulso, más al recordar su experiencia apasionada con él. No pudo evitar sentirse malhumorada por la traición de su cuerpo, se suponía que debía aborrecer su toque no sensibilizarse.

— ¿Esperas qué creamos eso? —cuestionó Theo, al ver que el moreno no era capaz de articular palabra por la impresión. Dirigió sus ojos vivaces hacia la pelirroja— ¿Te amenazo con tu varita?

Ginny abrió su boca dispuesta a responder con la desbordante sinceridad, al menos ahí había alguien que no se tragaba el cuento de que todas caían a los pies del «dios Malfoy», pero entones sintió la presión del agarre de Mafoy en su brazo.

Bien, si él quería que fuese convincente, lo sería.

—No, tal vez comenzó por eso pero yo ya recupere mi varita —expresó sacando el objeto de su bolsa—. Digamos que lo que ves, es la muestra de que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin pueden llegar a un entendimiento, ¿no es así, _cariñito_? —alargó la última palabra apropósito, deseando fastidiarlo.

—Si, así es —concordó entre dientes, mirándola de reojo.

—Por los calzones de Merlín, necesito otro trago —mencionó Blaise, incapaz de digerir la noticia.

— Si eso es verdad y quieres que lo creamos, muéstranos algo que en verdad sea creíble —exigió.

—No montaremos un espectáculo para ti, o lo crees o no lo crees, así de fácil —renegó tajante.

—Vamos Draco, tu harías lo mismo si fuese el caso, no pido nada fuera de lo común, sólo dense un beso y ya.

Ginny giró su rostro hacia Draco, sus ojos brillaron con advertencia, pero él no se amedrentó la había besado antes y podría hacerlo ahora, aunque no fuese Pansy. Después de todo también quería divertirse y porqué no decirlo, quería volver a sentir aquella pasión burbujeante que había sentido ese día y este era un buen pretexto para a hacerlo.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar, tomó su mejilla con decisión y la besó así sin más. La pelirroja tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía terminar de creer lo que él estaba haciendo y antes incluso de que intentase separarse, aquello había terminado, dejándola completamente aturdida y con un extraño hormigueo en sus labios.

— ¿Contentos?

Ahora incluso Nott, estaba descolocado. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa de lado, de las que sólo él podía lucir con tanta gracia.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» **

Hermione se limpió sus lágrimas, las palabras de Harry la habían calado en lo profundo, sabía que él las había dicho en un momento en que se encontraba demasiado alterado, pero no por eso dejaban de doler. Era un hecho que lo había ocurrido en su pasado no desaparecería porque ellos hubiesen comenzado una relación, había detalles cómo el que había salido a la luz que probablemente seguirían presentes en sus discusiones.

Harry ya había intentado disculparse, a través de su puerta, pero no había accedido a hablar con él, a pesar de sus suplicas y de que se hubiera sentado en el pasillo, porque aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente calmada como para evitar que aquello se saliera de control como la primera vez.

Escuchó como él se levantaba, seguramente se iría a bañar y cambiar para ir a St. Mungo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, bajó de su cama, dirigiéndose al baño, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarse en el espejo, simplemente abrió el grifo posó sus manos bajo el chorro de agua, se inclinó y lavó su rostro.

Minutos después cuando se encontró más tranquila y ligeramente más presentable, retiró los hechizos que había puesto para bloquear la entrada, salió confirmando que su amigo no se encontraba por ahí. Bajó las escaleras casi sin hacer ruido, lo cual era ridículo, pues Harry pronto se daría cuenta que ya no estaba ahí y bajaría a buscarla. Tampoco es como si estuviera planeando huir de él, sólo que no era buen momento.

Ordenó sus libros de estudio, diciendo una y otra vez que todo se resolvería. Observó sus cartas, las había olvidado por completo. Al menos eso lograría distraerla, tomó primero la de Viktor.

_Hermione, he echado de menos el correo entre nosotros. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que está ocurriendo, espero que en breve el Ministerio logre resolver las cosas para bien del mundo mágico y tus amigos._

_Es posible que en estos días me instale formalmente en Londres, cuando tenga todo listo me gustaría invitarte a conocer mi departamento, entonces te diré en cuál equipo estaré, ansió saber tu opinión, aunque te aferres a decir que no eres fanática del Quidditch._

_¿Cómo van las cosas con Potter? _

_Con cariño. _

_V.K._

Soltó un largo suspiró, Viktor era sin duda mejor escribiendo que comunicándose en vivo, aun recordaba cuarto año cuando lo había conocido, la forma en que pasaba largas horas viéndola estudiar. Los dos habían cambiado desde entonces, aunque sus sentimientos parecían estar inmutables.

Dejó la carta sobre sus libros, necesita tiempo para responderla y tomó la de Oliver, abriéndola con cuidado.

_Hola, espero que te encuentres bien. Han salido muchas cosas sobre Harry contigo en las revistas y periódicos, pero por experiencia se lo sensacionalistas que pueden ser, aunque entiendo que lo que sí es un hecho es que ahora te encuentras saliendo con él._

_Espero que eso no afecte nuestros planes, aún me gustaría que fueras conmigo al concierto. Sólo me queda decir que estaré pendiente de la respuesta. _

_P.D. Los chicos te mandan saludos._

_Oliver Wood._

No pudo evitar una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro triste, Oliver tenía la cualidad de siempre aparecer en esos momentos de su vida por más extraño que pareciera, venía siendo como el superhéroe.

Había olvidado su salida con él, pero no pensaba quedarle mal, se lo debía y bueno Harry estaba enterado, tampoco es como si fuera a hacerlo a su espalda, aunque probablemente él ya lo había olvidado con todo lo que había pasado.

Tomó un pergamino y su pluma, rasgó unas cuantas frases en él, antes de alzarlo y soplarle un poco para que la tinta terminara de secar. La dobló cuidadosamente colocándole el sello de cera roja, finalmente escribió el nombre del jugador al frente de la misiva, al concluir llamo al elfo.

—Smigol, puedes mandar una lechuza con esta carta por favor, es para Oliver Wood.

—Enseguida ama, Smigol la mandará.

Hermione asintió agradeciendo, fue entonces que notó la presencia de Harry, recién duchado, ya completamente arreglado. El corazón le dio un vuelco, una avalancha de sentimientos la golpeó, podía notar en su mirada verde cierta tristeza, pero su lenguaje corporal hablaba de una historia distinta, estaba tenso.

—Te estaba buscando.

—Pues estoy aquí.

—Ya lo veo, respondiendo la carta Oliver —su tonó de voz dejó entrever cierto ataque de celos.

—Si, tal vez lo olvidaste pero mañana es el concierto para recaudar fondos.

Las manos de Harry se cerraron en dos puños, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado eso? De un momento a otro todo se estaba complicando.

—Supongo que iras.

—Si —confirmó, esperando que él quizás lo evitara.

Él se removió en su lugar molesto, se llevó la mano a su cabello revuelto, dejando que llegara hasta su nuca. —Hermione yo lo siento, en verdad no quería…

Ella negó con su cabeza, su rictus de tristeza hizo que él se sintiera aún peor. Ojala pudiera tener un giratiempos, así evitaría que el mismo cometiera una estupidez, pero no podía, lo que si estaba en sus manos en disculparse como Merlín mandaba.

—Hablemos de esto después, se hace tarde y debemos ir con Sirius —caminó hacia la escalinata para ir por su abrigo, haciendo que él sintiera aún peor.

No estaba preparado para también sufrir un distanciamiento con ella, pero él y su gran bocota, debía haber pensado antes de hablar.

**º*• º*•• º*• H&H •*º ••*º •*º**

En St. Mungo…

Sirius ya de pie, se encontraba despidiéndose de esa horrible bata que le habían obligado a usar, para deleite de sus enfermeras a las que más de una vez había atrapado mirándole el trasero cuando había salido a caminar. Después de todo, los últimos días no tenía de qué quejarse, en cuanto a atención femenina se refería, pero en lo que respecta a los sanadores y sus absurdas indicaciones, seguía molesto.

Ahora podría incorporarse a su trabajo, para terminar lo que había empezado y es lo que pensaba hacer.

Y sobre Yannel, definitivamente él no estaba hecho para romances a larga duración, cada vez que intentaba arreglar la situación con ella sólo lograba empeorarla, lanzándola así a los brazos de Krutov. Tal vez era que ya había perdido su don de conquistador.

Terminó de empacar sus cosas, encontró su reloj de bolsillo, lo abrió mirando la hora. Se le hacía extraño que Remus no hubiera llegado aún, habían quedado anoche de que se verían ahí, sólo esperaba que no fuera por algo del Ministerio.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió dando pasó a si ahijado y su novia, en cuanto vio sus caras supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Hey, no notó la alegría por verme salir de aquí, sé que no me echaban de menos en la mansión pero al menos disimulen que están felices —comentó, pasando su mirada de uno a otro.

—Si estamos felices de que salgas, sólo no abuses —dijo Hermione, yendo a abrazarlo.

—Si no se vive al límite no es divertido —bromeó, logrando un resoplido de reprobación.

—Me alegro de que salgas de St. Mungo, porque comenzabas a volverte muy gruñón — se mofó Harry, tratando de sonar más animado.

—Muy gracioso Harry, me haces sentir como un viejo.

— ¿No esta Remus aquí? —preguntó Hermione, al no verlo cerca.

—No, tal vez está por llegar.

—Si, es probable —repuso, aun analizándolos—. Escuchen, es claro que algo paso entre ustedes y uno de los dos me lo dirá, así que empiecen.

—Yo iré a ver a Nymphadora —anunció Mione, no quería ser la que comenzara y bueno tampoco quería hablarlo con Sirius, aunque probablemente él fuese de ayuda, porque ella no estaba llegando a ningún lado con Harry, respecto a su problema con las pesadillas.

Harry quiso detenerla, pero ella salió dejándolo con Sirius.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

**: º*' : º*' : º*' H&H '*º : '*º : '*º:**

En la fiesta de recaudación de fondos, Ginny apenas y había tenido tiempo de reclamarle a Malfoy por sus abusos, vaya aprovechado, mira que estar asaltándola en cada momento con sus extrañas muestras de afecto.

Eso no le gustaba para nada, en verdad. Bien eso sonaba a mentira pero no importaba, porque dejando de lado que pudiera agradarle o no, eso era una farsa total. Y había sido ya tantas veces asesinada con la mirada que no sabía ya en qué vida se encontraba y lo peor es que Malfoy en serio estaba pensando en ir hacia donde sus padres se encontraban y eso para nada le parecía buena idea.

— ¡Draco!, ¿cómo puedes andar con esa? ¿La pobretona? ¿En serio?

Y si lo último que necesitaban en ese momento, a la vaca de Pansy con sus chillidos de loca.

—Oye, estoy aquí por si no te das cuenta.

—Basta, Pansy no hagas el ridículo —dijo sin darle importancia, tomando el brazo de Ginny para llevarla en dirección contraria.

—Sabía que eras una arrastrada, pero quitarme a mi novio.

Malfoy se giró agarrando la mano de Parkinson que estaba dispuesta a jalar la melena de fuego.

—Escúchame y hazlo bien. No volverás a hablar de esa manera y mucho menos en mi presencia, date cuenta que la única que sale sobrando eres tú. No me interesas más, espero que esta vez te quede claro —siseó para ella, evitando así llamar más la atención. La soltó y retomó su camino, dejando a Pansy helada a pesar de la rabia que sentía, eso había sido la humillación más grande que ella había tenido que soportar de parte de él.

Sus amigas la rodearon, evitando así que se derrumbara.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

—Ya me tenía cansado.

—Eso no parecía cuando entre a tu cuarto, aún seguías queriendo estar con ella, ya sabes… eso.

Draco recuperó su buen humor al ver a la pelirroja avergonzarse. —Es sólo una palabra.

—Ya lo sé —repuso con fastidio.

—Eres una santurrona —se mofó, logrando que el sonrojo llegara hasta sus orejas.

—No te incumbe…

Al otro lado del salón, los señores Malfoy miraban absortos y escandalizados a su hijo, incapaces de entender cómo había terminado relacionado con esa chiquilla.

—Enhorabuena, me alegro que su hijo este saliendo con la hija de una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico —exclamó el Ministro, aumentado el shock de los Malfoy—. Anteriormente eso no hubiera sido bien visto, pues consideraban a los Weasley unos traidores de sangre, pero ustedes, una de las familias más antiguas después de haber sido arrastrados a las filas de Voldemort han logrado sobre pasar las barreras de las absurdas teorías de sangre que tanto daño causaron al mundo mágico. Sin duda el cambio está comenzando y será llevado de la mano de las nuevas generaciones, esperemos que más familias sigan su ejemplo y acepten estas relaciones —declaró, realizando un brindis, palmeando la espalda de Lucius.

Si antes habían estado al borde de la tumba, después de ese emotivo discurso Narcissa estaba a punto de desvanecerse y Lucius estaba seguro que el corazón se le detendría. Jamás había oído tanta estupidez salir de la boca de un hombre, él no encontraba nada que celebrar en que su hijo estuviera con esa. Ahora no habría nada que los salvara de terminar de ser el hazme reír de su círculo, pero en ese instante tomaría a su esposa y a su hijo y se largaría de aquel lugar.

Y si creía que ahí acabaría toda esa locura estaba equivocado, los comentarios sobre su hijo y la hija de Arthur de parte de otros invitados, principalmente mujeres que encontraban aquella abominable relación una historia de romance, en contraparte por supuesto estaban las que veían las cosas con terror. No podían concebir que los Malfoy apoyaran el cambio de paradigma y accedieran a dejar a su único heredero relacionarse con una pobretona traidora de sangre, que no tenía nada de que enorgullecerse más el hecho de haber estado en el lugar, con el bando ganador durante la batalla.

**-·-·-·-·- H&H -·-·-·-·-**

En St. Mungo, Sirius se dedicó a escuchar a su ahijado sin decir nada, cuando terminó de contarle, se tomó un amplió respiro y posó su mano en el hombro de Harry.

—No estuvo bien lo que le dijiste.

—Fue sin pensar…

—Lo importante es que no veas las cosas así en verdad, juzgaste a Hermione por una acción que pasó en medio de la batalla, en el pasado cuando tú aún seguías con Ginny, y no sólo eso antes de ser tu chica, es tu amiga y sabes que ella estuvo hasta el último momento apoyándote, arriesgando su vida por ti.

—Lo sé, estaba enojado —dijo con pesar.

—No será la última pelea que tengan y tampoco se trata de que él uno al otro se lancen comentarios hirientes. En esos casos, es mejor dejar que las cosas se enfríen y hablar cuando ambos estén más calmados, no siempre van a estar de acuerdo pero tienen que encontrar la forma de sobrellevar las cosas. Además ella sólo está preocupada por ti y está en lo correcto al decirte que las pociones no son la solución y sé que te desagrada que esté de acuerdo con ella, pero necesitas ayuda de un especialista con eso.

—No lo quiero, podré controlarlo —se quejo.

—Pedir ayuda no es malo, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte, si venciste a Voldemort y eso casi te cuesta la vida, fue una gran carga para ti pero ahora ya puedes relajarte, no estas cargando sobre tus hombros el destino del mundo mágico, no más. Disfruta de lo que la vida te está dando, divierte, problemas y preocupaciones siempre habrá pero no debes dejar que te consuman.

Black observó a Harry, molesto, frustrado y preocupado. Tal vez podía ser el mago más fuerte pero seguía siendo sólo un chico, vulnerable ante los problemas de la vida y del amor.

Si bien no era su padre, tampoco era el hombre más maduro, ni sabía cómo llevar su vida de forma correcta siempre, pero jamás dejaría de ayudarlo e intentar darle los consejos que James y Lily le hubieran dado. Aunque sin duda echaba de menos el apoyo de Remus, lo peor era que aún no aparecía.

—Y Harry, no alejes a Hermione, no te cierres, permite que te ayude con tus fantasmas, miedos e inseguridades, no por hacer eso ella te verá cómo alguien débil o un monstruo que tiene un lado oscuro. Date la oportunidad también de conocer esa parte de ella, eso sólo los unirá más como amigos y como pareja.

Potter se tomó unos minutos antes de hablar, batallando con sus conflictos internos. — ¿Cómo es qué puedes dar esos consejos…?

— ¿Y no llevarlos a cabo? —terminó por él, sonrió ampliamente soltando una carcajada —Es por eso que te lo digo, porque ya cometí esos errores.

— ¿Eso incluye a Yannel?

La expresión de Sirius se vio afectada, pero aún así se las arregló para mantener su sonrisa. —Tal vez.

— ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

—Quizás después, cuando yo mismo me entienda —repuso más para sí que para su ahijado—. Ahora vamos a casa, necesito comer algo decente, algo como un banquete que no incluya nada blando.

Tomó su maleta, echándosela al hombro como si se tratara de un costal. Salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Hermione sentada en la sala de espera.

— ¿Aún no ha llegado Remus?

—No y tampoco estaba con Nymphadora, ahí sólo están Andromeda y Teddy. Al parecer les avisó que se encontraba ocupado en el Ministerio —informó Hermione, apenas mirando a Harry.

Se preguntaba, ¿en qué había terminado esa platica? Pero al menos sabía que Harry no estaba echando fuego por la boca, lo cual era un buen indicativo.

—Esto no me gusta, iré al Ministerio para averiguar qué ocurre.

—Deberías ir directo a la mansión para descansar —murmuró Hermione, en desacuerdo con su decisión.

—Te acompañaremos —anunció Harry.

—Para descansar están los panteones, y yo aún sigo vivo —profirió con humor, a pesar de su mal presentimiento.

—oOo**(H&H)**oOo—

Para Ginny la fiesta había ido mejorando, o tal vez era que había bebido ya tres vasos del licor de hadas. Se encontraban observando los objetos que se subastarían, Draco se detenía a darle una pequeña introducción sobre cada uno y cuáles eran los que su familia había donado.

—Pensé que sólo coleccionaban objetos oscuros, de esos que matan a las personas, aunque esta es una hermosa pintura.

—Muy graciosa, al menos tienes un gusto aceptable en cuanto a pinturas, aunque no pueda decir de tu ropa y de tus elecciones en hombres ¿Thomas, Corner, Potter? Agradece que te saltaste todos esos escalones y que ahora puedes pasearte al lado mío, al final se puede decir que te redimiste y comenzaste a ver lo que es realmente bueno — pronunció alzando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa burlona, la más sincera que le había visto Ginny desde que todo eso había comenzado.

—Malfoy estas muy dañado, te inventas muchas historias fantásticas… un día en serio terminaras en el ala psiquiátrica de St. Mungo —repuso devolviéndole el gesto.

Él no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues fueron interrumpidos por un fotógrafo.

—Una foto para Corazón de bruja.

— ¿Qué? No, gracias… —se negó Ginny, asustada ante la idea de aparecer en esa revista precisamente con él. Ahora sí, seguramente sus padres se enterarían y esto sería su final en todos los sentidos.

—Tome las que necesite —añadió con gusto Draco, tomándola con fuerza de la cintura, obligándola a quedarse a su lado.

Él adoptó su pose de galán, sonriendo radiantemente, mientras ella lo miraba patidifusa, aunque para la lente de la cámara fuese la imagen perfecta del amor prohibido.

—Esto será toda una noticia, se ven estupendos.

—Váyase —la voz de Lucius Malfoy, logró paralizar al fotógrafo, quién asintió de inmediato.

—Padre —artículo Draco, sin deshacer su postura, aunque Ginny fue perfectamente consciente de que se había puesto tan tieso como ella. Ella ni siquiera se atrevió a pestañar, por la cara de pocos amigos de Lucius sabía que no estaba nada contento con su hijito y lo peor es que ella estaba en medio de todo.

—Acompáñame Draco, la _señorita_… puede encontrar en que entretenerse en tu ausencia.

—Lo siento, será después padre, ahora me encuentro sumamente ocupado y aprovecho para decirte que Ginevra es mi novia.

La pelirroja no podía tener sus ojos más abiertos, sus labios temblaron no sabía si de nervios o miedo, para ese instante se sentía incapaz de desmentir al hurón y menos cuando la cara de Lucius se ensombreció y sus ojos parecían querer consumir a su hijo con tan sólo esa mirada. Fue en ese instante que supo que no se encontraba frente al padre de Draco sino frente al mortifago.

—Ahora —ordenó furibundo.

Después de unos difíciles segundos, de duelo de miradas, finalmente Draco deshizo su agarre, alejándose de ella. —Discúlpame un momento, enseguida vuelvo.

Ginny había perdido la capacidad de hablar, pero pudo darse cuenta que él también estaba temeroso. Merlín, ¿qué sería capaz de hacerle ese hombre a su hijo sólo por la mentira que él había soltado?

Lo vio partir con aquel paso decidido y arrogante que era una copia del de Lucius. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, sentía que las piernas le estaban fallando, miró a ambos lados sin saber a quién dirigirse para que evitara lo que fuese a suceder entre ellos.

Y en ese momento no pudo sentirse más impotente. Entonces recordó que había visto aurores, trabajando por la seguridad del evento y sus invitados, así como el Ministro. Claro, Kingsley la ayudaría, él tenía que poder hacer algo.

Se obligó a moverse, buscó al hombre pero por ningún lado aparecía para su suerte. Blaise y Theodore, llegaron a su lado, ellos también se habían dado cuenta de la partida de su amigo.

—Tranquilízate, estas llamando demasiado la atención —aconsejó Theo.

—Pero…

—Si, lo sabemos —acotó Blaise—. Su padre no le hará nada en un lugar público.

— ¿Entonces si es capaz? —eso para nada la calmaba.

—No lo sé.

—Aunque él jamás se imaginó que aparecería contigo; tienen planes para él, matrimonio de conveniencia…

—Blaise cierra tu boca, no estas ayudando —masculló Theodore, fulminándolo con su mirada.

— ¿Qué? Es que lo que él piensa no es…yo y él.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —exigió Zabinni.

—Nada, debo ir —los dejó y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde los había visto desaparecer, seguida por ellos.

Ginny salió al pasillo que conducía a los baños, escuchando de donde provenían las voces, las siguió hasta llegar a una habitación, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta permitiéndole ver lo que ocurría.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste aparecerte aquí con esa?! ¡¿Una Weasley, Draco?!

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, soy mayor ahora. No voy a permitir que sigan planeando mi vida sin mí consentimiento.

—No te quieras hacer el astuto conmigo, sabes bien cuáles son tus responsabilidades con tu familia y el linaje, no puedes simplemente relacionarte con esa y hundirnos más en la desgracia sólo por un capricho —vociferó Malfoy, tan furioso como una bestia.

— ¿Responsabilidades? Por favor, ya he cumplido con ellas ¿o acaso olvidas esto? — alzó con brusquedad la manga de su traje mostrando el resto de la marca oscura— Eso fue por ti padre, nos arrastraste con ese mestizo que se creía nuestro amo, que nos trató peor que porquería. Si algo nos llevó a dónde estamos fue eso y ahora pretendes que sea yo, el que levante nuestro apellido cuando el que tiene que esforzarse más eres tú…

Una sensación de ardor se extendió por toda su mejilla, obligándolo a girar su rostro y a trastabillar. Lucius lo había acallado con un golpe de la punta de su bastón, logrando causarle una herida, la sangre se deslizó por su rostro manchando su cara y su ropa.

— ¿La verdad duele o no padre? —escupió tragándose la indignación, el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se irguió levantando su cara con orgullo— No voy a ser el hombre que tú quieres, acéptalo de una buena vez. Siento decepcionarte, ahora sabes lo que yo siento cada vez que te veo.

Ginny se había llevado la mano a su boca, tragándose la exclamación que había pugnado por salir de su garganta al ver aquel tremendo golpe. Blaise y Theodore también lo habían visto y habían sido los que evitaran que entrara, ellos estaban tan inmutados e impresionados como ella.

Unos pasos los hicieron girarse, topándose con la elegante figura de Narcissa, su expresión de desagrado que la obligaba a fruncir su nariz, había desaparecido por completo, dejando entre ver su congoja.

Entró a la habitación sin siquiera mirarlos, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Debemos hacer algo —apuntó Ginny, girándose hacia los Slytherins.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? Es una discusión de familia —expuso Theo, impotente.

—Pero es su amigo, ustedes vieron lo que le hizo, necesita atención…

Ella no concluyó su alegato pues la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver la figura de Draco, quien no ocultó su sorpresa de verlos ahí, la cual desapareció casi al instante, ocultándose bajo su máscara de indiferencia.

— ¿No te dije que me esperaras en el salón? ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

—Malfoy…

—Me dejan a solas con ella —pidió mirando a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron aún a pesar de que deseaban quedarse—. Tus modales son horrorosos, no te enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto.

Ginny no supo distinguir si es que lo decía en broma o si es que estaba enojado. Tal vez sólo sentía vergüenza de que ella hubiese presenciado aquella discusión. —Tienes que curarte eso.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? —preguntó de mala talante— No deseo tu compasión Weasley.

— ¡No siento compasión por ti! Rayos Malfoy, deja de ser tan estúpido…

—La estúpida eres tú, que sigue enamorada de un imbécil que ya te superó. Acéptalo y sigue tu vida, si tan sólo desearas salir de tu mediocridad te darías cuenta de todo lo que puedes tener, pero prefieres conformarte con sufrir por ese y ahora incluso quieres darle una pócima de amor…

Ginevra se enfureció tanto que deseó golpearlo, pero puesto que él seguía con aquella herida y su rostro comenzaba a verse como un enorme moretón, tuvo que tragarse esas ganas, aunque unas lágrimas traicioneras ya caían de sus ojos.

—Esto termina aquí —pronunció unas palabras de las cuales ella apenas logró entender algo. Su varita en el bolsillo se iluminó, la tomó sorprendida un ligero humo salió de ella —. Adiós Weasley, encontraras una chimenea en la siguiente habitación, es mejor que te vayas.

Draco giró sobre su eje sin siquiera mirarla ni una vez, alejándose de ella y tal vez saliendo para siempre de su vida, no sin haber dejado una marca profunda en ella.

**::::::::::::::::: (H&H) :::::::::::::::::**

En el Departamento de aurores, Remus seguía recibiendo mensajes e informes de los escuadrones que se encontraban afuera pisándole los talones a esos malditos. Para su desgracia, parecía que estaban jugando con ellos dejando falsas pistas.

Sabía que las personas que seguían secuestradas tenían el tiempo contado, no quería amanecer el siguiente día con la noticia de que habían aparecido más cadáveres. Parecía que estos hombres se habían logrado reorganizar con perfección a pesar de no tener su líder con ellos, lo cual era sumamente extraño, pues al faltar el jefe era lógico que comenzaran a haber peleas por obtener el liderazgo, eran mortifagos por ende desconfiados y ambiciosos; eso los llevaría a cometer equivocaciones pero no era así.

Algo no cuadraba.

Sirius ingresó a lugar, para sorpresa de los pocos que se encontraban laborando ahí. Incluida Yannel, quién no había podido evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Remus, el cual francamente se veía deshecho.

—No llegaste a St. Mungo.

—Deberías estar descansando.

—El descanso es para los ancianos, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? —inquirió sin perder más el tiempo.

Lupin esbozó el amago de una sonrisa, se sentó en su silla y los puso al tanto de la situación.

—Demonios, no pensé que las cosas hubieran llegado a ese extremo —rabió Sirius, golpeando su escritorio.

—Lo siento, creí que lograríamos resolver esto antes de tu salida, pero me ha sido imposible —comentó aproblemado.

—No te preocupes Lunático, atraparemos a esos desgraciados.

—Muéstrame los informes y el plano —pidió Canuto, girándose hacía Harry y Hermione que ya se disponían a seguirlos—. Ustedes dos vuelvan a casa.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó Harry.

—Tú necesitas dormir y pensar en lo que hablamos, mañana cuando estés mejor podrás reunirte con nosotros.

—Estoy bien, no necesito eso. Tú acabas de salir del hospital y estarás aquí.

—Harry es una orden de tu superior.

—Sirius tú necesitas reposo, no debes forzarte —profirió Mione con el ceño fruncido.

—Basta con ese cuento, estoy perfectamente bien y listo para patear traseros.

Después de un intercambió acalorado de palabras, Harry volvió a casa con Hermione. Al llegar ella ni siquiera se detuvo para hablar con él, sólo se refundió en su cuarto, dejándolo solo con sus dilemas.

**(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. H&H.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)**

Ginny había arribado a su casa hecha una maraña de pensamientos y emociones, esperaba ser recibida con un gran regaño, creyendo que el rumor de que había estado con Malfoy ya había llegado a sus padres, pues varios trabajadores del Ministerio la habían visto incluido Kingsley, pero no había sido así, aunque eso no quería decir que sus padres no se enterarían.

La noche se le había pasado demasiado rápido, apenas y había logrado dormir pues su mente se había negado a dejar de pensar. Y finalmente esa mañana había interceptado _El Profeta_ buscando alguna noticia sobre la recaudación de fondos, la cual se encontraba en el interior del periódico donde su nombre ni siquiera figuraba en el artículo, pues todo se había enfocado a la nota principal, la terrible aparición de los cuerpos de los señores Hadfield.

No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando y que cada día se agravara más.

_«Seguro Harry está colaborando con los aurores para atraparlos.» _

Ahí estaba nuevamente pensando en Harry, preocupándose por él, era algo que no podía evitar, seguía queriéndolo.

«La estúpida eres tú, que sigue enamorada de un imbécil que ya te superó. Acéptalo y sigue tu vida, si tan sólo desearas salir de tu mediocridad te darías cuenta de todo lo que puedes tener, pero prefieres conformarte con sufrir por ese y ahora incluso quieres darle una pócima de amor…».

Las palabras de Draco seguían haciendo eco en su mente, torturándola, poniéndola en dilemas. Sabía que aquello era verdad, no podía negar que Harry había escogido a Hermione, haciéndola a un lado.

Si, sabía que tenía que aceptarlo, pero costaba tanto y si de verdad iba a seguir ese camino era mejor apresurarse a dar aquel paso.

***º*º*º H&H º*º*º*º**

Harry se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua, su noche había sido un infierno de insomnio, pero en cuanto se cambiara buscaría arreglar las cosas con Hermione, no quería que ella se fuese aún enojada con él a ver a Oliver. La había extrañado en la cama, su compañía, sus mimos, su calor. Simplemente saber que ella se encontraba ahí.

Y por otro lado estaba lo de los prófugos, no podría estar en paz si aquello no se resolvía.

Terminó de ducharse, con mayor ánimo, repasando lo que diría a Hermione. Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, estaba buscando una playera y un pantalón cuando un elfo apareció.

—Amo Harry, llego esto para usted —dijo mostrándole un paquete.

—Gracias —lo tomó intrigado, pero al ver la dirección y el sello supo de que trataba—, ¿sabes si Hermione ya se encuentra despierta?

—La ama Hermione, esta desde temprano, esta arreglándose.

_«Seguramente lucirá hermosa.» _La chispita de los celos volvió a encenderse en su interior.

—Bien, gracias.

El elfo desapareció después de un par de reverencias y él abrió el paquete, encontrando una pequeña botella cuidadosamente guardada. La sacó observando su brillo nacarado, ¿cómo podía tener tanto poder una simple sustancia?

La dejó sobre su cama, dispuesto a cambiarse, cuando un sonido en la puerta, llamó su atención, el corazón le brincó de alegría, seguramente era Hermione.

—Pasa —dijo, sabiendo que al verlo así, se pondría nerviosa, se sonrojaría de forma adorable; eso rompería la tensión del enojo entre ellos.

La puerta se abrió y ¡oh sorpresa!, no se trataba de su amiga, si no de su ex novia.

—Ginny…

***º*º*º**

Continuará….

¿Reviews?¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?

. . .

* A pesar de que Dorset es un condado real, el municipio de Millburn es inventado. En el número 17 de la calle Lanes End vive Stuart Jones, un muggle (JKR). Información de eldiccionario . org.

***º*º*º**

**H**ola, estamos tristes porque recibimos pocos reviews, pero hablemos mejor del capítulo es ligeramente largo, el título deja ver mucho de que se tratara. Las pesadillas de Harry siguen ahí, la falta de sueño y los celos hacen que no piense muy bien las cosas y termine peleado con Hermione, no es algo grave que no puedan solucionar, pero las circunstancias no están de su lado, no con Ginny apareciendo y Hermione yendo con Oliver al concierto.

Ron y Luna tienen una reunión agradable, su amistad se va fortaleciendo, así que no habrá romance por el momento.

Draco se las ve negra con su padre, pero antes tiene oportunidad de divertirse fingiendo una relación con Ginny. Aunque no termina eso muy bien y apenas comienzan los problemas para ella. ¿Qué piensan de eso?

Los romances no andan muy bien en este capítulo, pero todo tiene altas y bajas.

Tenemos planeado que sean **26** o **27 **capítulos, por lo cual no falta mucho para el final. Aparte colocaremos un **Epílogo**.

_El __**próximo capítulo**__ va a estar interesante, van a pasar muchas cosas. ¡__**Magos oscuros al ataque**__!_

**Queremos leer sus opiniones, sus sugerencias y demás.**

Nuevamente queremos promocionar nuestras otras historias de esta pareja los pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

*You and I

*Sentimiento oculto

*Engaños

*El Cascanueces

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Lun Black**: Hola, muchas gracias por escribirnos. Si las situaciones vergonzosas en las que los mete Sirius son graciosas aunque no tanto para ellos. Si todas queremos que nos obliguen a salir con Draco aunque Ginny no lo encuentra muy agradable. Ron la pasaba bien con Luna, aunque aún no hay romance propiamente. Gracias por tus deseos navideños, esperamos que te encuentres muy bien. Saludos.

**shi no hime:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribirnos., nos alegra que te siga gustando aún lo de la cucharada de su propio chocolate a Sirius aún no llega, se atraviesan otras cosas pero llegara eso tenlo por seguro Harry y Hermione necesitan vengarse. Ojala te guste el capítulo aunque es un poco complicado y no tan lindo jaja. Saludos.

**Miko Dark of the Moon: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por escribirnos, nos alegra que consideres esta historia una de tus favoritas. Esperamos que te gsute el capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, aquí ya esta la continuación ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Lolita**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por escribirnos, si sabemos que aún hay muchas cosas sin terminar pero aquí seguimos y por fin actualizamos, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por escribir, ya llego el siguiente capítulo, ojala te agrade. Saludos.

**Hhr:** ¿Hola, cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Sentimos no haber actualizado antes de fin de año, pues con Ginny las cosas van a cambiar lo veras en este capítulo aunque el final es peligroso y tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente. La relación de Harry y Hermione pasa por un mal momento pero claro que avanzara. Esperamos que te guste y nos regales un comentario. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	23. Contraataque

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PERFECT GENTLEMAN**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

**_*º*º*__º_**

**_Contraataque._**

Ginevra se quedó sin aliento y con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Harry. Petrificada y con la mano pegada al pomo de la puerta, no pudo más que seguir mirándolo, sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

Harry deseó hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo, pero ahí estaba, congelado, incapaz de reaccionar y con ella mirándolo de esa forma hambrienta que no debía ser permitida. Esto estaba mal en todos los sentidos posibles.

No se suponía que ella lo viera así y mucho menos cuando él trataba de hacerle entender que ya no deseaba nada con ella. Lo peor era que Hermione estaba a unos metros y podría verlos.

—Y-yo… lo siento —repuso en un tartamudeo, completamente avergonzada y acalorada.

Se giró cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, aunque la imagen de Harry aún seguía muy presente en su mente y vaya que le había echado una buena mirada.

Él salió de su estado de inmutación cuando escuchó la trémula voz de su ex, volteó a ver a todos los lados.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —cuestionó de forma un tanto grosera.

Ginny resintió su tono, ella no tenía la culpa de haberlo encontrado así, había tocado. Aunque seguramente no la esperaba a ella, seguramente creía que se trataba de Hermione. Ni siquiera quiso dar rienda suelta ese pensamiento, pues la llenaba de celos y enojo y lo último que deseaba era montar una escena.

_«No olvides a lo que has venido, enfócate…»._

—Quiero hablar contigo, puedo esperar afuera a que te cambies —repuso más controlada y fría. Después del golpe de realidad que se había auto infligido.

—No —repuso, no quería correr el riesgo de que se topara con Hermione y menos cuando no sabía con qué intenciones iba—. Espera aquí —casi ordenó, tomó su ropa y avanzó hasta su baño cerrando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

Ginevra respingó ante el portazo. Bien, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir así de improviso, pero en nada iba a regresar a Hogwarts y no quería seguir así con él, arrastrando esta situación.

Se giró observando el lugar que gritaba claramente los gustos de Harry, los colores rojo y dorado estaban presentes, además de múltiples cosas de Quidditch. Siempre imaginó que cuando estuviera en ese cuarto sería porque ellos estarían nuevamente juntos, pero eso no había pasado, estaba ahí por todo lo contrario.

Era triste en verdad, respiró profundamente varias veces, buscando mantener a raya el llanto.

—oOo**(H&H)**oOo—

Harry no podía sentirse más desafortunado, lo último que necesitaba ahora era que Ginny estuviera ahí, con Merlín sabrá qué planes. Se cambió con movimientos contados pues entre más pronto estuviera afuera y terminara con eso, se sentiría mejor.

Aventó la toalla al cesto antes de salir del baño, caminó al centro de la habitación, observando como la pelirroja se limpiaba un par de lágrimas. Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco inhumano, pues no estaba tomando en cuenta lo difícil que debería ser para ella estar ahí, fuese cuál fuese su intención.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, si —repuso atropelladamente, se enderezó y avanzó unos pasos hacía él—. Siento haber venido así.

—No importa —aunque si lo hacía y mucho, pero no quería seguir siendo un desconsiderado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

Ginny entrelazó sus dedos, nerviosa, parecía que el aire del lugar no le era suficiente como para calmar el maremoto de emociones que la embargaba. Y aún así, tenía que encontrar el camino para explicarse.

—Quiero que sepas que no intentaré algo de nuevo como lo que ocurrió en año nuevo.

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño —reconoció, bajando la guardia.

—Es difícil para mi entenderlo —confesó con sinceridad—, yo me cree expectativas, pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos, que cumpliríamos todas esas cosas que alguna vez pensamos.

—Sé que debí ser claro contigo desde antes de comenzar mi relación con Hermione — aseveró pesaroso, sobándose su nuca.

—Si, debiste serlo —aceptó serena, aunque su mirada brillaba con reproche.

—No queremos herirte…

—Lo sé, es complicado para mí —explicó dolida—. Una parte de mi quiere entenderlos y la otra… —dejó caer sus manos en un movimiento de resignación, mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos— desea seguir luchando por ti —concluyó en un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento.

Ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, logrando que su cabello rojo se agitara. —No sé si más adelante me sienta más cómoda con ustedes dos juntos o si te logre superar, pero intentare estar bien con su relación, así esta dure o no.

—Ginny… —musitó afligido acercándose a ella, pero en el último metro se detuvo, no sabía si abrazarla sería buena idea.

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta imposibilitándole seguir, por un momento en verdad deseó que él la rodeara con sus brazos. Volver a sentir su calor, sentirse reconfortada, a salvo y dichosa como en el pasado.

—Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz —pronunció en un susurro lloroso, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, ladeó su rostro, abrazándose a sí misma. Sus ojos llenos de gotas salinas se toparon con el fino frasco que resaltaba entre las cobijas, sus cejas se encontraron al buscar reconocer de qué sustancia se trataba, el color se le hacía sospechosamente conocido, sabía que Slughorn se las había mostrado en su clase.

—Yo también quiero que tú lo seas —afirmó, decidiendo que un abrazo no tenía nada de malo, después de todo las cosas se estaban aclarando entre ellos.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro al sentir el contacto, incluso su adolorido corazón se agitó, se aferró a él como si la vida se le estuviera yendo con él. Tal vez sería el último momento que lo tendría así, deseó poder hundir su rostro en el cuello de él, besar el camino hacía su boca pero tuvo que conformarse con quedarse así, aspiró su aroma tanto como pudo incluso cerró sus ojos, cuando los abrió devuelta su mirada volvió a toparse con aquel frasco y entonces recordó de qué poción se trataba. Se alejó ligeramente de él —sin despegar del todo su cuerpo del suyo—, alargó su brazo, alcanzando el envase.

— ¿Por qué tienes Amortentia?

Harry se golpeó mentalmente, no se suponía que ella encontrara eso.

—Es…

El sonido contra la madera de la puerta resonó en la habitación, antes de que esta se abriera, sin dar oportunidad de reaccionar.

Ese era un mal momento, un mal lugar y él estaba en una mala posición con la persona equivocada —que sostenía su frasco de Amortentia—, y su novia también lo sabía.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» H&H ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

Hermione había tenido un sueño agitado, no recordaba con exactitud lo que había soñado y no importaba mucho tampoco. Al menos había despertado a tiempo para arreglarse, por la noche había recibido otro mensaje de Oliver diciéndole el lugar donde esperaría por ella.

Se miró una vez más al espejo, había decidido dejar suelto su cabello, de cualquier forma llevaría un gorro tejido para cubrirse. Los días seguían siendo helados y era mejor prevenir que coger un resfriado, estaba por volver a la escuela y no podía darse en lujo de enfermarse.

Se colocó su abrigó azul marino, un poco de perfume y estuvo lista. Tomó su bolso y salió de su cuarto, había pensado en que no quería irse molesta con Harry; tenían que hablar pero eso lo harían después.

Ahora sólo quería verlo y despedirse, quizás incluso compartir un beso.

Le había adjudicado a su pelea el que se sintiera un poco ansiosa, había algo que la inquietaba y no sabía qué era con exactitud. Tal vez era que ella se iría al concierto y él estaría ahí afuera persiguiendo a esos locos. No quería creer que se trataba de un mal presentimiento, pero como estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico, era fácil creer que algo malo pasaría en cualquier instante y él iba justo en busca de esa clase de peligro.

Sus dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior, tocó con sus nudillos la vieja madera. Al no recibir respuesta, decidió abrir la puerta, probablemente él se encontraba aún dormido, había dormido tan poco esos días que su cuerpo seguramente le pedía a gritos por un par de horas más de sueño.

Si, eso sonaba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era así. No supo con exactitud cuál fue la sensación que la atravesó, pero no fue una agradable. Ahí en el cuarto de Harry se encontraba Ginny sosteniendo una botella de Amortentia y él tenía una mano en su cintura. El espacio entre ellos era mínimo, estaban en una postura cómoda y muy desconcertante para ella, casi podía decir que sus alientos se combinaban.

No quería pensar mal y sin embargo lo hacía.

—Yo… debo irme —murmuró aún en shock, se llevó una mano a su cara, recogiendo un par de lágrimas en sus dedos. La respiración se le cortó y la barbilla le tembló, se giró desconcertada, corriendo escalera abajo.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos y maldijo como nunca frente a una chica, se separó de forma brusca de Ginny, tal vez incluso aventándola sin desearlo, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar es ir tras su novia, no le importó ir descalzó ni nada, sabía lo que ella se estaba imaginando y no podía dejarla ir con esa impresión.

— ¡Hermione! —gritó desesperado. Llegó a la sala a tropezones por la estúpida alfombra que decidía ponerle trampas justo en el peor momento — ¡Espera, no es lo que tú crees!

Ella sólo lo miró con sus ojos aguados y despareció en las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Ahora ni siquiera sabía a dónde se había ido y probablemente cambiaría de dirección para evitar que él la siguiera.

Una ola de magia sacudió la mansión, Ginny tuvo que agarrarse del barandal de la escalera para no caer. Entonces supo las cosas habían empeorado, ella no había ido con la intención de causar dificultades, pero era evidente que había hecho todo lo contrario.

—Harry, yo no quería causar problemas… —dijo titubeante.

Él se giró mirándola con una mezcla de dolor y enojo que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago, su mano se aferró al frasco de Amortentia.

—Dámela —pidió extendiendo su mano.

— ¿Por qué tienes esto?

—Es algo privado.

— ¿Privado? ¿Ella?… ¿tú? —inquirió confundida, no estaba entendiendo para qué él quería esa poción.

—No, lo que sentimos no es producto de una poción, está más allá de eso —explicó seco —. Dámela.

Esas palabras se clavaron profundamente dentro de ella que creyó que el dolor la ahogaría y aún así consiguió seguir respirando. Y pensar que por su mente había pasado usar una poción similar, ahora se arrepentía de aquel tonto intento. Era más que claro a quién quería Harry.

Lo había perdido y ahora estaba tan lejos de ella que no creía que pudiera alcanzarlo algún día. La esperanza que aún vivía dentro de ella se fue muriendo…

Fin del asunto no había más que hacer.

Soltó el frasco en su mano, él de inmediato lo tomó con fuerza, lanzándole la mirada más dura que ella le hubiera visto antes, pasó a su lado sin detenerse.

—Espero que nos perdones algún día y entiendas lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

—Ya lo he hecho… —murmuró para sí, escuchando sus pasos alejándose de ella. Sólo entonces se permitió desmoronarse.

**.·.·.·.·.·. H&H .·.·.·.·.·.**

Hermione salió en _El Caldero Chorrante_ con el rostro enrojecido y húmedo, chocó con alguien pero poco le importo, sólo quería irse de ahí. Oliver se encontraba esperando por ella, al verla emerger de las llamas se apresuró a acercársele con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver su rictus y esas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, supo que algo andaba mal. Frunció su ceño con preocupación, interceptándola, tomándola por los hombros.

— ¿Qué esta mal?

Ella tenía un horrible nudo en su garganta que le impidió hablar, negó con su cabeza, abrazándolo sollozo en su pecho. Wood confundido como estaba sólo pudo estrecharla, dejando que se desahogara.

Lentamente la llevó a una mesa, sentándola. Alcanzó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar su cara.

—Tranquila.

Se dejó hacer hasta que estuvo más calmada, él alejó la tela húmeda y le brindó una cálida sonrisa. Hermione inhaló profundamente, sus manos arrugaron el borde de su abrigo.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Por esto, no se suponía que me encontrarás así.

—No importa —dijo con sinceridad.

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que ocurrió?

—No ahora —resolvió, después de meditarlo un poco. No es que no confiara en el jugador pero en ese momento su mente estaba hecha un nudo.

—Entiendo, bueno… podemos quedarnos aquí o ir a beber algo…

—Vamos al concierto —interrumpió, no deseaba seguir arruinándole el día.

— ¿Segura?

—Si —afirmó con un intento de sonrisa.

Él la miró con seriedad, exhaló aprensivo y finalmente se levantó de la silla. —Bien.

**. . . . . H&H . . . . .**

Arthur llegó a su trabajo al Ministerio, el ambiente se notaba tenso debido a las últimas noticias. Incluso había un grupo de magos protestando, obstaculizando un par de chimeneas y rodeando la fuente. Se subió al elevador junto con un grupo de personas que hablaban de un tema más amable que contrastaba con lo que ocurría en el exterior: la recaudación de fondos que se había llevado acabo el día anterior.

—Por cierto vimos a tu hija ahí…

— ¿Mi hija? —preguntó desconcertado— Debe ser un error.

—No claro que no.

—Yo también la vi —aseguró Ethél, una mujer que trabajaba en del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos—, iba acompañada por los Malfoy, no sabía que salía con su hijo.

— ¿Qué? —barbotó rojo hasta la orejas. Su única hija enredada con los Malfoy, ¿cómo había ocurrido eso y en sus narices?

— ¿No estabas enterado? —preguntó la mujer al ver su reacción.

—Claro que lo estaba, incluso el Ministro lo sabe —agregó otro hombre sin mirar la reacción de pelirrojo.

—Hacen una pareja adorable.

Ni siquiera prestó atención al resto de la conversación, en cuanto pudo salió del elevador, dispuesto a aclarar ese asunto.

**.- H&H -.**

En el cuartel de aurores, Remus se encontraba actualizando el mapa, la búsqueda no había dado resultados y por si fuera poco, había aparecido otro cadáver y esta vez del otro lado de la ciudad.

Sirius ingresó al lugar con unas marcadas ojeras, el cansancio, la preocupación y la molestia eran evidentes en su rostro. Detrás de él ingresaron otro grupo de aurores no con mejores caras, entre los que se encontraban Yan y Krutov.

—No podemos seguir así, las pistas no nos conducen a nada…

—Kurt tu escuadrón puede retirarse a descansar, vuelvan en unas horas —indicó condescendiente Remus.

—Yo puedo quedarme aquí —señaló Aldrich, el mago más viejo de ese escuadrón y por ende con mayor experiencia en el campo.

—Ve —ordenó—, a todos los vendrá bien refrescarse.

—Yo puedo quedarme y trabajar con Remus en el mapa… —sugirió Yannel.

—Es mejor que te retires —dijo Sirius con un tono que no daba lugar a protestas.

—Él tiene razón hace poco que saliste del hospital, tienes que reposar un poco —dijo a su lado Charlie, tomando su mano—. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Sirius arrugó su rostro disgustado, no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en ese simple gesto que hacía que hirviera en celos. Chaqueó su lengua con desagrado y se giró hacia Remus, quién le dio una mirada cargada de reproche.

—No abras tu boca —mordió las palabras de advertencia. Lupin levantó las manos en son de paz, aunque su mirada lo decía todo.

Yan ni siquiera se percató de eso, le sonrió agradecida a Charlie, desde que lo había conocido se había portado muy bien con él. Esperaba sentir la mirada de Sirius taladrándola pero al parecer no era así, quizás en verdad había dejado atrás lo suyo. Desde que había regresado no había hecho el intento de acercársele, ni siquiera para lo estricto, sólo le gritaba ordenes como si ella fuera peón cosa que la molestaba enormemente. Lo suyo en verdad era cosa del pasado, quizás incluso él ya había conocido alguien más, no sabía ni por qué le extrañaba. Sirius Black era un mujeriego empedernido.

—Bien, gracias…

—Aunque si tienes hambre podemos pasar a comer algo antes de ir, si quieres podemos ir a la Madriguera, mi mamá cocina delicioso.

—Te lo agradezco —se mordió el labio indecisa, miró de reojo a Sirius, el cual estaba de espaldas—, pero ¿qué tal si compramos algo y comemos en mi casa? —alzó su voz lo suficiente para que ese viejo mago sexy pudiera escucharla.

—Si, claro —aceptó Charlie gustoso.

Black gruñó como si se encontrara en su fase de perro, su mano se encontraba arrugando el mapa frente a él. Estaba a punto de girarse y arrancar a Yan del cuidador de dragones —que hasta antes de coquear con ella, le caía bastante bien—, pero se recordó que él había decidido alejarse.

—Vamos —musitó, sonriendo ante la reacción de Black, saboreó aquel destello de celos que bien podía significar un rayito de esperanza.

Sirius exhaló profundamente, vaya lío en el que se había metido, pero no podía perder la cabeza ahora por eso. Se talló el rostro con las manos buscando sacudirse todo lo que lo estaba afligiendo.

—Tú también deberías ir a descansar y comer algo —manifestó Lupin con gesto preocupado.

—No, además pronto llegara Harry…

—Él sabe cuidarse.

—Lo sé, espero que haya arreglado sus problemas con Hermione.

—Como tú deberías arreglar los tuyos… —le recordó.

Soltó un bufido, no quería siquiera pensar en eso ahora. —Iré a ver a los presos con suerte ya habrán soltado algo.

—Sólo no hagas nada impulsivo —pidió Lupin palmeando su espalda.

Sirius dejó que los labios se alzaran en una sonrisa ladina. — ¿Me creerías capaz?

—Canuto por favor.

—Tranquilo Lunático, sólo aplicare otras técnicas para sacarles la verdad. Avísame si sucede algo.

Lupin negó con su cabeza, su amigo pocas veces le hacía caso. Se sobó su nuca con pesar, antes de volver al mapa.

° * ° * ° * **H&H** * ° * ° * °

Harry desesperado como estaba por arreglar las cosas con Hermione, había decidido ir tras ella, no le importaba irrumpir en esa cita, esto era más importe. Lo sentía por Wood, lamentablemente había quedado en medio de su relación, pero no iba a permitirle que le robara a su novia.

Llegó al lugar del concierto, había una multitud de personas regadas alrededor del escenario. Se dirigió al cruce, donde se encontraba un cerco de seguridad. Al pasar vería la forma de encontrarla, tal vez si se concentraba en su energía mágica la localizaría, aunque los hechizos de rastreo no eran lo suyo.

—Buenos días, ¿su boleto?

—Yo no tengo boleto, pero necesito pasar… así que sólo dígame cuánto cuesta —demandó buscando el dinero dentro de su abrigo.

—Tres galones —respondió la chica, observándolo a detalle, sus ojos se abrieron por completo al reconocer la cicatriz debajo de sus hilos negros— ¡Caracoles hervidos! ¡Eres Harry Potter!

Él la miró con irritación, en este momento no tenía humor para una de esas fans locas. —Si, toma el dinero —añadió, arrancándole prácticamente el boleto de las manos.

— ¡Espera! ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?

—Lo siento, no —respondió lo más amable que pudo antes de pasarla, alejándose lo más posible de ella. Los músicos se encontraban afinando sus instrumentos, las personas hablaban a gritos para lograr escucharse las unas a las otras, era un verdadero caos.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Dónde esta ese ánimo?

La multitud bullía entre gritos, chiflidos y aplausos, dificultando que él pudiera concentrarse, deseaba tanto lanzar un hechizo silenciador tan sólo un momento.

—Nos alegra que hayan podido acompañarnos en este concierto que es por una noble causa. ¡Habrá mucha cerveza de mantequilla, a divertirse y disfrutar de la música! ¡Queremos escucharlos! ¿A quién quieren oír tocar?

_Los vitorees por el grupo de __The Weird Sisters __y los de __Celestina Warbeck, __explotaron. Ensordeciendo a Harry, quien tuvo que moverse para no ser aplastado por una ola de fans entusiasmados._

— ¡Con ustedes de _The Weird Sisters_!

Los acordes de la canción comenzaron a sonar con intensidad, tenía los nervios de punta y no estaba logrando concentrarse para realizar el hechizo con todo ese ruido.

Se acomodó sus lentes y caminó un poco más girando hacia todos los lados, buscándola con la mirada. Notó en los extremos algunos aurores cuidando la seguridad de los asistentes. Siguió merodeando por la zona, canciones iban y venían coreadas por el público. Inesperadamente vio a lo lejos a un gorro como el que Hermione llevaba esa mañana, el corazón se le aceleró de golpe esperanzado, tuvo que forzar su desgastada vista para comprobar que no se equivocaba.

Sus pies se dirigieron hacia ella, sentía una gran presión en su pecho y esperaba que el nudo que tenía en su garganta se disolviera para cuando la alcanzara, pero no contaba con que no sería así.

Múltiples explosiones detonaron en distintas partes del lugar, haciendo que las personas corrieran despavoridas en todas direcciones, una columna de humo negro y espeso se levantó por el cielo, dificultando su visibilidad, los gritos eran horribles y ensordecedores, debía haber varios heridos y fallecidos.

Sus dedos arañaron la tierra, había acabado en el suelo después del ataque, podía sentir la magia oscura oscilando en el ambiente. Se levantó lentamente midiendo a los enemigos, a unos metros de él se estaba llevando acabo un duelo y la única cosa en la que él podía pensar era Hermione, tenía que saber si se encontraba bien.

Tosió un par de veces, todo era confuso, empuñó su varita y corrió hacía donde había visto a su novia, esquivando a las personas que corrían empujándose unas a otras. Hechizos de protección se levantaban a su alrededor.

— ¡Hermione!

— ¿Harry? —respondió confundida, un momento antes estaba hablando con Oliver escuchando a la banda y de repente todo se había vuelto un caos y ahora se encontraba en medio de la lucha, buscando defenderse de los magos oscuros que los atacaban y esto debía ser obra de la banda de prófugos de Azkaban.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó un mal herido Oliver advirtiéndole a Harry, mientras Hermione lanzaba un hechizo repeliendo el ataque de un mago de feas cicatrices.

Potter se giró bruscamente alcanzando a echar un hechizo de protección. De ese minuto en adelante se enfrascó en una batalla con aquel mago diestro en las maldiciones. Lo reconocía de las fotos y los anuncios que había visto en el Ministerio y que se encontraban repartidos por las calles del mundo mágico, un mortifago sin corazón.

—_Confundus _—atacó.

Deshizo su ataque con facilidad. —Confringo —el rayo naranja, causó una explosión cerca del escenario. Harry salió repelido, se incorporó escondiéndose en los escombros. —_Depulso_.

Rechazó el hechizo con habilidad, ganándole terreno. —_Diffindo_ —contraatacó el viejo Cofield, logrando rozar el brazo de Harry provocándole un corte.

Potter gimió al sentir el punzante dolor, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse debía actuar.

—_Everte Statum _—exclamó buscando derribarlo.

—_Protego_ —se defendió, moviéndose rápidamente— _¡Crucio! _

Logró esquivar la maldición y atacó con certeza utilizando esta vez un maleficio. —_Flipendo._

El mago recibió el rayo rojo aturdiéndolo, momento que Harry aprovechó para terminar aquel duelo. —_Desmaius_.

Cofield cayó al suelo como un títere al que le hubieran cortado las cuerdas, Harry respirando agitado y con el sudor en su frente se giró hacía donde había visto peleando a la castaña, sólo para ver como un hombre la llevaba en brazos, inconsciente, desapareciendo en una nube de humo negro.

— ¡No! ¡Hermione! ¡No! ¡Maldición! —cualquier intento por seguirlo fue inútil, lanzó un hechizo con la varita esperando rastrearlo pero fracaso, se dejó caer de rodillas con los ojos llorosos gritando, dejando salir el infierno que estaba sintiendo. Su magia se volvió inestable al igual que sus emociones, provocando un ligero temblor que llamó la atención de todos en el perímetro.

' **. ' ' . ' ' . ' H&H ' . ' ' . ' ' . '**

Arthur Weasley golpeó su puño en la puerta del despacho privado de Lucius Malfoy, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin aclarar aquella insensatez que había escuchado.

—No puede hacer eso, no tiene cita…

— ¿Qué infiernos está sucediendo? —inquirió Lucius, abriendo su puerta con disgusto que se desvaneció momentáneamente al ver al patriarca de los Weasley, ni siquiera tardó un segundo para saber de lo que se trataba.

—Tenemos que hablar… —rumió Arthur, apretando sus puños.

—Nadie nos moleste —masculló a su secretaria, lo último que necesitaba era otro chisme para las columnas de _El Profeta_ y las revistas amarillistas.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? ¿Por qué tu hijo estaba con mi hija ayer?

—Es tu hija la arribista que desea estar con él, desean salir de pobres pero se equivocaron…

Arthur se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un buen derechazo antes de que Lucius lo repeliera con ayuda de su bastón.

— ¡Maldito pobretón! ¿Cómo te atreves? —sus brillaban con odio, mientras escupía sangre.

El viejo pelirrojo se recuperó del ataque, mirándolo con recelo. —Mi hija está muy por encima de lo que tu bastado merece.

—Nosotros no la queremos cerca, enséñale a que lugar pertenece…

—Te lo advierto, aléjense de ella… —amenazó con varita chispeante en mano— dame un motivo, sólo uno y no verán de nuevo la luz del sol en libertad.

—Inténtalo maldito pobretón —farfulló alzando su mentón, mirándolo con infinito desprecio.

—No me provoques Malfoy, no olvides que tú tienes más que perder…

Lucius dejó escapar una risa fría, antes de atacar con un hechizo silencioso.

—_Impedimenta _—se defendió, no dejaría que lo tomara por sorpresa dos veces, él también se sabía un par de trucos.

—Señor Malfoy —la voz de su secretaria se escuchó apagada y titubeante a través de la puerta—, se trata del señor Hayes del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

—Te lo advierto Malfoy —profirió Arthur amenazante, antes de salir de su oficina azotando la puerta.

**. ·. ·. ·. ·. ·. H&H .· .· .· .· .· .**

Sirius había arribado junto con varios aurores al lugar del concierto después del patronus de emergencia que le habían mandado Remus. Ese golpe había sido planeado desde hacía meses por esos bastardos, debían haberlo previsto, pero esos desgraciados siempre habían estado un paso adelante, habían creado distracciones suficientes que los habían mantenido ocupados y lejos de sus objetivos reales.

Repartió hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sacando la rabia que había estado acumulando durante su estancia en el hospital.

— ¡El hechizo antidesaparición fue colocado! — gritó Krutov.

Black sólo podía pensar que había sido demasiado tarde, muchos de ellos seguramente ya habían logrado escapar y era difícil identificar a los prófugos, debido a que iban vestidos como cualquier mago precisamente para dificultarles la tarea y lo estaban logrando, ahí se encontraban luchando muchos magos civiles que habían ido a disfrutar del concierto.

— ¡Despla…! —su frase quedó a medias al sentir aquella poderosa magia y sólo pudo pensar en un mago que era capaz de hacer eso— Harry —su nombre escapó de sus labios, mientras sus ojos ya se encontraban planeando el lugar buscándolo, no comprendía cómo es que había llegado antes, no lo hizo hasta que recordó que él le había dicho que Hermione saldría con Wood — ¡Joder! —su mente ya había hilado las cosas y sólo podía pensar en que algo iba mal, muy mal con ellos para desestabilizar así a su ahijado.

— ¡Muévanse! ¡Cubran todo el perímetro! —ordenó Remus, también había percibido aquella magia y no estaba más tranquilo que su amigo.

Aurores montados en escobas salieron disparados, planeando el lugar atacando desde su posición, capturando a los magos que ya se encontraban fuera de combate. Sirius se transformó en perro buscando guiarse por su olfato y recorrer mayor distancia con rapidez.

Harry parecía haber perdido la razón, se encontraba atacando a los magos con furia. —_Ennervarte _—lanzó al hombre buscando reavivarlo— ¡Maldito despierta!

El hombre emitió un quejido lastimoso para después volver a caer inconsciente debido a sus heridas, Harry lo zarandeó pero fue inútil no logró que recuperara la conciencia, disgustado lo dejó caer con rabia. Buscó a otro prófugo con su mirada furibunda, no tardó en encontrar a uno peleando con un auror de bajo grado, un novato que llevaba pocos meses y no dudo en meterse en ese duelo.

— ¿Potter qué haces? —preguntó el mago confundido.

— ¡Aléjate!

— ¿Qué te sucede? —cuestionó, Harry le disparó una mirada asesina, el auror se replegó temiendo un ataque si no obedecía.

Potter regresó toda su atención al prófugo delante de él. — _¡Depulso! _—el rayó interceptó al mago haciendo trastabillar— ¡Tú maldito me vas a llevar a tu guarida!

—_Crucio_ —atacó asustado por la ferocidad de aquella mirada, la cicatriz de rayo estaba a la vista y no pudo evitar tragar en seco, era el chico que había logrado derrotar a Lord Voldemort. El temor lo invadió logrando que sus movimientos se volvieran lentos lo suficiente para que Harry lo derribara, lo desarmara y estuviera a su lado enseguida.

— ¿Dónde está su escondite, maldito? —apuntó su varita a su cuello— ¡Habla!

El mago se negó a hablar, girando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Si hablaba era seguro moriría por soplón y si no lo hacía tenía la posibilidad de que sus compañeros lo rescataran.

—Te haré hablar maldito._ Diffindo _—la punta de su varita comenzó a cortar de forma superficial la piel del cuello del hombre—. ¿A dónde se están llevando a las personas?

— ¡Ahora el salvador del mundo mágico mata! —se barbotó el hombre, logrando que Harry se desconcertara momentáneamente.

—Cállate —hundió su varita logrando que el hombre se retorciera.

—Piensas qué eres mejor que nosotros, no se te olvide también eres un asesino mataste a nuestro Lord… —escupió, dándose cuenta que sus palabras lo afectaban y él se aprovecharía de eso.

— ¡Era un monstruo! —se defendió atormentado por los recuerdos.

Un ladrido proveniente de un enorme perro que bien podría pasar por el famoso «Grim» apareció. El mago logró sacarse de encima a Harry, aprovechando la distracción, pero no llegó demasiado lejos. Krutov desde su posición en su escoba lo atrapó, lanzándole un _incarcerus_ para amarrarlo.

— ¡Harry! —llamó su padrino en cuanto volvió a ser humano, tomándolo por los brazos, su expresión vacía y sus ojos rojos, sólo le confirmaron sus temores— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Ellos… se llevaron a Hermione —confesó desechó.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Sirius, apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, buscando ocultar sus emociones, ahora su ahijado lo necesitaba entero.

— ¡Bendito Merlín! —pronunció Remus, pasándose la mano callosa por el rostro, su mirada recorrió el escenario del concierto se había vuelto un campo de batalla en cuestión de segundos—. ¡Saquen a los civiles y malheridos!

—Harry la encontraremos… —aseguró su padrino, apretando su hombro buscando infundirle su apoyo.

— ¡Yo lo haré, tengo que hacerlo! — declaró firme, separándose de Black.

— Tenemos que detenerlo, no podemos dejar que cometa una estupidez —comentó alarmado Remus.

—Déjalo que pelee, necesita sacar esa rabia que está experimentando.

—Es peligroso, no está controlado —aseveró preocupado Lupin.

—Iré con él, encárgate de lo demás —dijo yendo detrás de Harry.

Lupin los vio partir angustiado, hizo de tripas corazón y volvió al combate. — ¡Lleven a los lesionados a St. Mungo!

**- * - * - H&H - * - * -**

En la tienda de Sortilegios, los gemelos y Ron se encontraban sin palabras ante las noticias que corrían por el Callejón.

— ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

—Señores, la tienda cerrará, hagan sus últimas compras y vuelvan mañana — anunció George por encima de los murmullos.

—Debemos ir —prorrumpió Ronald apenas logrando deshacer el nudo que se había creado en su garganta.

—E iremos hermanito, llevaremos nuestras varitas a ese lugar es tiempo de que volvamos a patear traseros al estilo Weasley —comentó Fred, quitándose el mandil manchado con una sustancia morada que llevaba, momentos antes él y su gemelo habían estado haciendo experimentos para un nuevo producto de bromas.

— ¿Se han enterado? —comentó Neville entrando al lugar junto con Dean y Seamus.

—De hecho iremos allá.

—No puedo creer que esos malditos hicieran algo así —profesó con enojo Dean.

— ¿Acaso esto no acabara nunca? La batalla había terminado y ahora esto —exclamó Seamus con amargura.

—Yo los acompañare —musitó una cantarina voz al entrar a la tienda con un bolso lleno de pociones de todo tipo.

—Luna —murmuró Ron, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No pudo evitar recordar lo que ella había pasado durante la guerra, el estar privada de su libertad en esa horrible mansión a manos de esos desgraciados mortifagos. Sabía que era una bruja capaz, pero por alguna razón su instinto de protección había aumentado hacía ella.

Neville se acercó a Luna, tomándola de la mano de manera cariñosa. —Mantente cerca de mí, ¿tu padre sabe qué irás?

Ron no pudo seguir el resto de esa conversación, pues Dean y Seamus habían comenzado a hacerle preguntas, que él apenas había respondido con balbuceos, aún con la mirada fija en la pareja, sintiendo un piquete de incomodidad y malestar al verlos hablar con esa complicidad que tanto le recordaba a Hermione y Harry.

**. , . , . , H&H , . , . , .**

Draco se encontraba en la casa Zabinni, un elfo le había llevado hacía unos momentos un par de maletas. No estaba dispuesto a volver a pisar Malfoy Manor, no después de lo que había pasado entre él y su padre, había estado guardando tantas y tantas cosas esos años que explotar y despotricar contra él había sido lo mejor al menos las cosas no habían pasado a un duelo. Tal vez nunca superaría del todo el temor hacia su padre, pero había dado un gran paso y no pensaba echarse atrás.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Nott con las cejas contraídas.

—Podrías quedarte al menos hasta que finalice el curso, no tendrías que volver a tu casa…

Negó con su cabeza, interrumpiendo la sugerencia de Blaise. —Necesito alejarme de aquí, les avisare cuando me establezca en un lugar.

— ¿Qué pasará con Weasley? —señaló Thedore con el ceño fruncido.

Malfoy no había olvidado la inusitada y genuina preocupación que ella le había demostrado, era un cuadro que lo había perturbado el resto de la noche. No sabía exactamente qué era lo había hecho sentir, pero comprendía que era algo nuevo, algo que no había experimentado con otras chicas y que lo atemorizaba e intrigaba casi en las mismas proporciones. Reconocía que tal vez las cosas con ellas se habían ido de sus manos y que quizás lo último que le había dicho no había sido lo mejor pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba y así se quedaría. Él no quería, ni podía seguir con ese juego, su vida había dado un vuelco y con ello sus planes, estaba seguro que con su partida todo volvería a su lugar.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? —dijo fingiendo desinterés.

—Dudo que ella tome bien tu precipitada partida.

—Es tu novia ¿recuerdas? —repuso Zabinni con marcado sarcasmo.

—Ah eso, no lo es más, anoche termine con ella —divulgó, notando como el desconcierto cubría el rostro de sus amigos.

— ¿Es por tu padre…?

—Es todo lo que diré —zanjó de forma definitiva—. Es mejor que me vaya, un transportador me espera.

—Eres un maldito, ¿sabes por todo lo que ella pasara sola? Esto sólo fue la punta del iceberg, la noticia se correrá como pólvora y le explotara en la cara —pronosticó Blaise, sus ojos lo taladraban con desaprobación.

Malfoy chasqueó su lengua, devolviéndole la mirada con irritación. — ¿Es esta una patética forma de decirme que pretendes ser el que la consuele? ¿su nuevo salvador? ¡Te hace falta todo para ser el Cara-rajada!

—Imbécil… —respondió casi instante de mala forma, empujándolo.

—No es momento para montar una escena de celos Draco, el negro tiene razón, tal vez tú puedas alejarte de tus padres y toda esa basura mediática, pero en cuanto todo el mundo se entere que te has ido, se irán sobre ella como carroñeros.

—Ella sabrá defenderse —dijo después de un momento, él sabía bien que debajo de esa niña escuálida y llorona, había una fierecilla lista para atacar.

—No sólo se trata de eso…

—Ahora no puedo con esto, ella es mi asunto… y éstas son mis decisiones —declaró tajante, ante el desconcierto de sus amigos.

**. ´ . ´ .´ H&H `. ****` . `. **

Harry podía sentir que sus fuerzas iban menguando, parecía que hubiera estado peleando horas, no era aquel malestar que había sentido durante la batalla contra Voldemort, era completamente distinto, sentía que el oxígeno no era capaz de hacer que siguiera de pie, sus pulmones parecían resistirse a seguir trabajando y ese horrible vacío en su pecho seguía creciendo. Más que heridas físicas se sentía desgarrado por dentro, su mente no había parado de recrear espantosos escenarios, esos desgraciados tenían a su Hermione y él no había logrado averiguar a dónde se la habían llevado junto con las demás personas.

Lo que lo mantenía de pie, a pesar del dolor físico y mental era su desesperación por recuperarla.

—_Confundus_, _Desmaius_, _Confringo_, _Flipendo_… —los ataques seguían saliendo de su varita de forma violenta, cruda, sin control.

Sirius no podía permitir que aquello siguiera, él creía que se desahogaría pero estaba comenzando a pensar que Remus tenía razón, se estaba volviendo peligroso no sólo para los magos oscuros, si no para los civiles e incluso el mismo, llevaba su pierna cojeando, tenía una horrible cortada en el torso, su piel estaba ennegrecida y ensangrentada por estar expuesto a explosiones.

— ¿Dónde está su escondite? —inquirió con rudeza Harry a un hombre maltrecho, pisando la fractura que tenía en el brazo haciendo que se retorciera de dolor soltando un par de alaridos ensordecedores. Sin que se lo esperara un ataque le dio de lleno, él trató de resistirse al efecto, giró su cuerpo buscando a su agresor pero lo único que llegó a ver fue la oscuridad, mientras caía al suelo.

Lo siguiente que supo cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo es que no estaba en la batalla, trató de moverse pero una mano lo obligó a quedarse recostado. Y entonces todos los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, tenía grabada la imagen de ese maldito llevándose a su novia.

—No —gimió, buscando incorporarse, debía salir a buscarla.

—Señor Potter esta en St. Mungo, debe tranquilizarse… y permitirnos hacer nuestro trabajo.

— ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Tengo que buscarla! ¡Ella me necesita!

Su cuerpo parecía no responderle de un momento a otro se había vuelto tan pesado que incluso parpadear le representaba mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué me está haciendo? —cuestionó tensándose, mirando de forma borrosa al sanador.

—Sólo relájese… permítanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Harry gritó desgarrándose la garganta, esto era sin duda peor que cualquiera de sus pesadillas. Su magia se alebrestó, reaccionando contra los sanadores repeliéndolos, enviándolos lejos de él.

— ¡Código rojo! —gritó el sanador a cargo, un grupo de hombres entró a la sala con las varitas listas echando un hechizo sobre él.

Él se resistió a ceder, su magia había creado un campo de energía alrededor de él, pero al parecer no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado pues mengua casi al instante, dejándolo fuera de combate.

° * ° * ° * **H&H** * ° * ° * °

Ron estrelló su puño contra la pared después de escuchar aquel grito que había cimbrado el hospital.

—No puedo creer que no nos hayan dejado hacer nada —exclamó con los ojos cristalizados.

—Era una situación que requería esas medidas, si no los dejaron pasar fue porque nadie debía entrar o salir sin autorización —explicó Charlie, llegando a la sala de espera después de haber sido atendido por los sanadores. Afortunadamente ninguna lesión había sido de consideración, trabajar con dragones lo había hecho resistente a heridas superficiales.

—Debimos estar ahí, debí estar ahí —gruñó, resbalándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza ocultando su rostro.

Luna se sentó a su lado, lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo. Hundiendo sus blancos dedos en los mechones pelirrojos, mientras tarareaba la canción de la caja de música que él le había regalado. Ron apartó sus manos sorprendido y sonrojado como pocas veces en su vida, los ojos grandes ojos de su amiga lo atraparon en su búsqueda por entender su proceder y su extraño perfume se colocó en su nariz.

—Debes calmarte, él necesitara que estés bien para ayudarlo a encontrar a Hermione —murmuró gentil, dibujando una sonrisa—. Ronald aún no es tiempo de que encuentres las respuestas que necesitas en mis ojos, buscas en el lugar incorrecto.

Él la miró aún más extrañado, como si tuviera frente a la maestra Trelawney, y esta le estuviera hablando sobre figuras en la taza de té o predicciones en la esfera de cristal. Y mientras ellos estaban en su nube, la conversación seguía desenvolviéndose alrededor de ellos.

— ¿Podrán encontrarla? —preguntó Neville con el rostro desencajado.

—Claro que si —afirmó confiado Charlie—, ya hay aurores buscando a todas las personas secuestradas.

—Pero no han logrado rescatar a los que aún siguen en su poder, han aparecido muchos muertos… tal vez…

—Eso no sucederá, lograremos parar esta locura, ya lo verán.

Molly en compañía de Arthur salieron del elevador, de inmediato se reunieron con sus hijos buscando noticias. Ginevra iba unos pasos atrás abrazándose a sí misma su semblante entristecido hablaba por si solo de cómo se sentía. Su padre había descubierto su inexistente relación con Draco y si no estaba en su cuarto castigada hasta el fin de siglo era por lo las noticias que habían recibido, eso había hecho que su papá pospusiera la que sería una terrible platica. Afortunadamente su madre aún no estaba enterada y seguramente sus hermanos tampoco, pero sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos quisieran crucificarla por mezclarse con un hurón, aunque ahora eso era lo que menos le interesaba.

No podía creer que en verdad aquello estuviera sucedido, el remordimiento la estaba matando por dentro, se sentía una escoria, ella había causado sin desearlo de verdad una pelea entre Harry y Hermione, y ahora él estaba en el hospital y ella estaba en manos de esos criminales, a pesar de su enojo ella nunca había deseado que esto pasara.

Y por si fuera poco todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía noticias de Malfoy. No quería pensar que su padre le hubiera propinado alguna represaría que lo tuviera encerrado en su mansión o algo peor.

Todo estaba yendo mal para todos, no sólo para ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que suceder esas cosas?

' **. ' ' . ' ' . ' H&H ' . ' ' . ' ' . '**

Siirus tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, a pesar de que una enfermera ya se había encargado de curarlo, pero no era para menos estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio por toda esa jodida situación; deseaba estar en ese momento con Harry, pero no podía simplemente mandar al infierno sus responsabilidades con el Ministerio y la población mágica.

El desastre que habían causado le impedía salir de Azkaban en ese momento. Remus se encontraba supervisando el reconocimiento de cadáveres de civiles, prófugos y aurores. Gran parte de sus hombres se encontraban en St. Mungo por heridas y el resto que no había estado en la batalla o que habían logrado salir sanos, estaban en los rondines de seguridad. La zona de desastre se encontraba ahora resguardada por los Inefables y otros agentes del Ministerio que se encargarían de dejar todo limpio, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, lo cual le parecía detestable, muy difícilmente los magos olvidarían la batalla que se había desarrollado en un evento de caridad.

Kingsley Shaklebolt llegó más tarde a la prisión, justo en medio de un interrogatorio que encabezaba Black en una sala adusta donde apenas se contaba con una silla donde se encontraba amarrado por cuerdas mágicas.

—Por enésima vez, ¿quién es tu jefe? ¿dónde está su escondite? ¿qué es lo que pretenden? —su voz grave retumbo en las paredes grises.

Clawson soltó una fea carcajada que dejó a la vista su dentadura desecha. —Pierdes tu tiempo, ninguno podrá decirte nada estamos unidos por hechizos de confidencialidad y los de alto rango hacen juramentos inquebrantables.

No era algo que no hubieran supuesto, la posibilidad había surgido cuando habían interrogado al que creían era la cabecilla. Ese grupo de ex presidiarios contaba con una organización peculiar, creían que tardarían en volver a recuperarse con la caída de su líder y sin embargo habían sido capaces de realizar un ataque de esa magnitud.

Quería respuestas y las obtendría así tuviera que salirse de las normas del Ministerio.

Lo tomó de la solapa y acercó su rostro al del hombre, —Escúchame hijo de Morgana, me importa un bledo tú y tus malditos hechizos de confidencialidad. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, por las malas o a mi manera y te juro que no te va a gustar… —lo aventó dejando que la silla cayera con él.

—El ministro llegó —le anunció un auror desde la rendija en la puerta.

— ¡Maldición! —apretó sus puños con fuerza logrando que sus uñas se clavaran en su piel, pateó la silla con rabia— ¡Esto no termina aquí Clawson!

Black salió bufando del cuarto, escuchado a su espalda algunos quejidos del hombre. — Encárgate de él.

—Si señor.

Kingsley le dedicó una larga mirada. —Sirius —estrechó de forma afectuosa su mano.

—Estaba interrogando a Clawson —profirió con tensión, quitándose del rostro los mechones negros que en ese momento tanto le molestaban.

—Lo sé, estoy al tanto de todo lo que está ocurriendo —explicó indicándole que avanzaran a una zona más privada—. Lo que no se es qué estás haciendo aquí.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? —se paró en seco con visible perturbación.

—Debes ir con Harry —dijo sin más.

—Pero no puedo…

—La situación por la que estábamos pasando es grave y también lo es lo que está pasando con Harry, eres su familia, debes ir con él. Ve con él y descansa, te necesito mañana a primera hora, yo me encargare de todo por aquí.

Black lo vio totalmente descolocado. Sabía que Kingsley deseaba resolver este caso tanto como él, y conocía de años pasados su buena labor como auror, así que no podía dejar las cosas en mejores manos.

—Anda hombre, largo…saca tu blanco trasero de aquí —señaló dándole un golpe en la espalda, empujándolo para que avanzara.

Salió de su estupor y asintió con una sonrisa agotada pero agradecida. No hubo necesidad de decir más, salió del lugar pensando en cómo ayudaría a su ahijado atravesar esto, no había palabras suficientes para consolarlo pero tenía que hacerlo volver en sí.

Le llegó poco tiempo llegar a los almacenes "_Purge y Dowse, S.A._", pero se quedó afuera fumando un cigarrillo para aplacar sus nervios y viendo como el humo desaparecía con el viento, deseó que así pudieran esfumarse todas las preocupaciones. Le dio una última calada a su cigarro y entró al hospital, estaba abarrotado de personas como en los tiempos de la guerra contra Voldemort.

La impotencia resurgió en él con fuerza, y se prometió que todas esas personas obtendrían justicia. Subió al elevador dirigiéndose a la cuarta planta. El personal médico parecía estar estresado, apenas y le habían dirigido un saludo incluso las enfermeras no se habían detenido a coquetear con él.

En los pasillos había demasiadas personas, el piso se había vuelto una verdadera sala de emergencias, varios de sus hombres heridos seguían ahí, se detuvo para peguntar por la salud de la mayoría y entonces al fondo en un consultorio improvisado se encontraba Yannel. ¡Merlín, el corazón le dio un vuelco total! Sin que su mente tuviera tiempo de procesarlo ya se encontraba junto a ella.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó de sopetón, evaluándola con la mirada.

La vieja enfermera que se encontraba atendiéndola los miró con una sonrisa conocedora. Al ver que su paciente se había quedado perpleja y sin el don del habla, decidió responder por ella.

—Se encuentra bien, sólo unas magulladuras y cortadas que curaremos en breve, debo ir por algunas pociones e ungüentos, quédese aquí —le ordenó, corriendo la cortina al salir dándoles un poco de privacidad.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a que te atendieran? —cuestionó a manera de regaño.

Yan sintió que su rostro se enrojecía, su preocupación parecía tan genuina. Su corazón latía desbocado desde el momento que lo había visto aparecer en el fondo del pasillo y tenerlo así de cerca no ayudaba. —Lo preferí así, mis heridas no eran tan graves.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, si estas herida, permite que te curen —la reprendió, dejándola con los ojos cuadrados, había olvidado lo sobreprotector que podía ser.

—Sé cuidarme sola.

Black rodó sus ojos, mientras exhala molesto. —No cuestiono eso.

—En cambio tú, en verdad necesitas que alguien te recuerde que eres un mortal y como también necesitas cuidar de ti.

_Touche_. Sirius se quedó callado un poco harto de esa cantaleta, había estado escuchando eso, no sólo de ella si no de las demás personas, pareciera que él lo hiciera apropósito y no era así, simplemente que las circunstancias lo superaban.

—Es mejor que me vaya —anunció sin hacer el ademán de retirarse, tenía la vista fija en aquella mujer, en sus profundos ojos que le hablan en silencio contándole historias pasadas.

—Deberías… —murmuró con decepción que supo ocultar, alzó su mentón orgullosa sabiendo que no debía caer en la tentación de retomar el tema de su relación.

—Si, debo ir con Harry —dijo más para él que para ella.

Yan abrió sus ojos ampliamente, ahora entendía por qué estaba él ahí y no en Azkaban. —Circe bendita, dile… sólo… la encontraremos.

—Claro que lo haremos —confirmó determinado.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre ellos, no hubo tiempo para más, pues la enfermera volvió con todo lo que necesitaba, a Sirius no le quedó de otra que seguir su camino, dejando buena parte de él con ella en esa camilla.

Le costó varios segundos recuperarse y no volver sobre sus pies para atraparla en un beso apasionado que los hiciera olvidarse del resto del mundo. Encontrar en ella el consuelo que tanto estaba necesitando, el apoyo y sobre todo su amor, pero había dejado ir todo eso.

_«Ya habrá tiempo.» _

Una vez más había decidido frenar su vida sentimental para encargarse de magos oscuros, pero esta vez, no estaba seguro de poder sobrellevar eso con la misma interesa que en el pasado. Respiró profundamente y llegó al lugar donde esperaba encontrar noticias de Harry.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —cuestionó apenas tuvo enfrente a un pelirrojo.

—Él no se encuentra bien —manifestó Arthur—. Físicamente se está recuperando pero…

—Lo sé, está desesperado por encontrarla.

—Dicen que su magia esta inestable debido a su estado mental —murmuró Molly con congoja.

—Piensan que es peligroso para él y para los demás, pues no tiene control de su magia — añadió Arthur más entero que su esposa, pero las tensas arrugas de su rostro hablaban de su preocupación.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —habló Ron, haciéndose notar.

Sirius no tenía en su boca las respuestas que ellos necesitan escuchar, no ahora al menos. Iré a verlo.

—Lo han puesto a dormir.

—Aún así, debo estar con él —afirmó con seguridad.

**. . . . . H&H . . . . .**

Hermione recuperó lentamente la conciencia, se sentía débil y mareada, trató de abrir sus ojos pero no lo logró, buscó mover su cuerpo pero ocurrió lo mismo se encontraba bajo un encantamiento que le impedía moverse; con el miedo culebreando su cuerpo, recordó lo que le había sucedido, había sido plagiada por los prófugos.

—Son todos —la voz raposa de un hombre se escuchó después de un ruido sordo.

—Tengo sus nombres —habló un segundo mago.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana tendré la localización del nuevo lugar —mencionó otro—. Encárgate de las guardias, nadie debe escapar y mucho menos esa sangre sucia… tenemos planes especiales para ella.

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos… ¿qué haría ahora?

***º*º*º**

**Continuará….**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?**

*º*º*º

**H**ola, aquí estamos nuevamente, lamentamos la demora. Nos costo un poco escribir este capítulo, pero ya esta aquí. Los prófugos han movido su ficha dando un golpe certero a la población mágica, a los aurores e incluso al Ministro, quién debe dar la cara por lo sucedido. ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora Harry?

**Queremos leer sus opiniones, sus sugerencias y demás.**

Nuevamente queremos promocionar nuestras otras historias de esta pareja los pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

***** You and I

***** Sentimiento oculto

***** Engaños

***** El Cascanueces

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Lun Black**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por el review y por leer la historia. En este capítulo sabrás lo que causará la visita de Ginny a Grimmauld. El camino de Draco apenas comienza y no será el más fácil, lo de Ron y Luna será más lento, pero pasará tenlo por seguro. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo aunque no contenga mucha dulzura y amor xD. Saludos.

**DeniGranger: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por dejarnos un comentario, sentimos la demora. Ahora sabrás lo que sucedió con la visita de la pelirroja. Ojala te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Lolita:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por escribirnos, teníamos que terminar el capítulo anterior en esa escena sólo para crear un poco de suspenso. Sobre Ron y Luna si habrá romance pero será lentamente. Por ahora Draco logró salir de su casa sin más daños, pero ya veremos si sigue así. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por comentar, ahora sabrás lo que pasó con Ginny y Oliver, aunque con lo que sucedió de alguna forma todo pasa a segundo lugar como ya comprenderás cuando termines de leer el capítulo, ojala te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Drys-1:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir leyendo y escribirnos. Entendemos tu odio por Ginny, lo hemos sentido también, pero aquí es meramente por trama, estamos en la recta final y tenemos que comenzar a poner todo en su lugar y con este capítulo eso pretendemos. Si vamos a continuar escribiendo Harmony, de hecho ya hemos comenzado a escribir una historia au de ellos pero la publicaremos cuando hayamos avanzado con los capítulos, para no tenerlos esperando por las actualizaciones. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Clau:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por el review, aquí la actualización. Saludos.

**Aurosaqui:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por comentar y el apoyo. Aquí verás lo que sucede con Ginny y Oliver, aunque por ahora todo se concentre en el ataque. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Hhr**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por escribirnos, si bueno la situación no es la mejor pero te podemos asegurar que al final el harmony triunfara. Ahora verás un poco de lo que los prófugos están tramando. Esperamos que te guste la actualización y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Puccachokolatito**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por el review, nos alegra que te guste la historia, has hecho acertadas conclusiones, así que no te tomara por sorpresa lo que pasa en este capítulo, Draco y Luna son personajes claves que se irán metiendo cada vez más en la vida de los protagonistas y eso pasara en los capítulos que restan. Esperamos que te agrade la actualización y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Dominique Rose Weasley**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y por leer la historia. Esperamos que este capítulo no te decepcione, a Ginny la haremos entender que sale sobrando xD después de lo que pasa no creo que le quede dudas. Ojala te guste la actualización y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Miko Dark of the Moon:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y escribirnos un review, ahora se despejaran tus dudas de por qué va Ginny a Grimmauld place. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
